


Perfect Match

by kirin_calls, XBelladonnaX



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, All the Smut, Anal, BAMF!John, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral, References to Drugs, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unreliable Narrator, dating app, different first meeting, versatile
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 184,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirin_calls/pseuds/kirin_calls, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XBelladonnaX/pseuds/XBelladonnaX
Summary: Sherlock und John treffen sich über eine Dating-App, die ihnen das “Perfect Match” (den perfekten Partner) verspricht. Doch leider verläuft die erste Verabredung alles andere als erwartet.Eine Geschichte in einem alternativen Universum, in der Sherlock und John zahlreiche Höhen und Tiefen durchstehen müssen, bevor sie endlich zueinanderfinden.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WIR SIND WIEDER DAHAAAAA!!! Fast ein ganzes Jahr lang haben wir nun an diesem Projekt gesessen, aber endlich, ENDLICH ist es fertig und bereit, unseren lieben Lesern “zum Fraß” vorgeworfen zu werden :>
> 
> Wie auch in "Over the Edge" schreibt Belladonna aus Johns und kirin aus Sherlocks Erzählperspektive.
> 
> (Inspiriert von Black Mirror – Folge 4.4 „Hang the DJ“)

 

Zum wiederholten Male an diesem Abend drehte Sherlock sein Handy herum, sodass das Display nach oben zeigte, und kontrollierte die Uhrzeit, bevor er es wieder auf den Tisch legte und letztendlich in seine Hosentasche schob. Nervös blickte er zu der Eingangstür des Restaurants, sah jedoch niemanden, der sich suchend nach ihm umsah.

Das Restaurant war brechend voll. An den meisten Tischen saßen Pärchen, die sich im Kerzenschein mehr oder weniger schüchterne, teilweise hoffnungsvolle Blicke zuwarfen. Nur eine Handvoll Gäste schien überhaupt nicht mit ihrer Begleitung glücklich zu sein. Sie hielten die Köpfe gesenkt, studierten gelangweilt ihre Smartphones oder konzentrierten sich darauf, ihre 5-Sterne-Mahlzeit in Windeseile hinunterzuschaufeln, um schnellstmöglich das Weite suchen zu können.

Sherlock seufzte verhalten. Er war viel zu früh eingetroffen und wartete nun schon seit zwanzig Minuten. Vielleicht hatte er sich unterbewusst doch mehr auf das bevorstehende Treffen gefreut als gedacht. Aber vor allem war er wohl einfach neugierig. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass die App hielt, was sie versprach: _Der perfekte Partner_. Wie sollte das funktionieren? Insbesondere bei Menschen, die mit anderen gänzlich inkompatibel zu sein schienen?

Ein weiterer Mann betrat das Restaurant und sah sich ratlos um. Er war nicht besonders groß, wenigstens einen halben Kopf kleiner als Sherlock, hatte jedoch breite Schultern und ein selbstsicheres Auftreten. Das kurzgeschnittene blonde Haar und die blauen Augen harmonierten ausgezeichnet mit seinem offenen Gesicht. Er trug ein dunkelblaues Sakko mit einem roten Einstecktuch und eine meergrünen Krawatte. Sein ganzes Outfit war eine entspannte Mischung aus leger und elegant.

Er überprüfte sein Handy – offensichtlich auf der Suche nach seinem Date – und scannte erneut den Raum. Grübelnd zog er die Brauen zusammen und folgte den Anweisungen auf dem Display, nur um nach wenigen Schritten vor Sherlock zum Stehen zu kommen.

Dieser war offenbar nicht, was er erwartet hatte. Die Furche zwischen den Augenbrauen des Mannes vertiefte sich um mehrere Millimeter, sein Mund öffnete sich, wie um etwas zu sagen, aber heraus kam nur ein langgezogenes „Äh...“. Er hob seinen Zeigefinger, als ob er um einen Moment Geduld bitten wollte, und konsultierte erneut die App.

„Sorry“, murmelte er, während er sich mit dem Gerät abmühte, „da muss ein Irrtum vorliegen.“

Sherlock zog sein eigenes Handy aus der Hosentasche und öffnete seinerseits die App. Tatsächlich bestätigte diese ihm, dass sein Date soeben eingetroffen sei und vor ihm stünde. Sie war sogar so hilfreich und zeigte ihm nun das Profilbild des Mannes sowie seinen vollen Namen: _John Watson_. Diese Dinge wurden bis zum eigentlichen Treffen geheim gehalten und dienten lediglich der Orientierung in größeren Menschenmengen, schließlich war es vorgesehen, dass sich die potentiellen Partner selbstständig vorstellten und von sich erzählten.

„Es ist eine Übereinstimmung“, sagte Sherlock trocken und sah zu dem anderen Mann auf. „Mein Name ist Sherlock.“

„Äh... hi, ich... bin John. Tut mir leid, aber da scheint echt etwas schiefgelaufen zu sein“, sagte er und beugte sich verschwörerisch vor. „Ich bin nicht schwul“, flüsterte er und errötete ein wenig. Offensichtlich war ihm die Situation furchtbar peinlich.

Sherlock presste die Lippen aufeinander und bemühte sich, nicht theatralisch die Augen zu verdrehen. Super, da hatte ihm diese selten dämliche App tatsächlich einen vollkommenen Idioten geschickt. Fantastisch. Noch während er darüber nachdachte, ob man _homophobes Arschloch_ mehrdeutig interpretieren konnte, griff er nach seinem Weinglas und trank einen Schluck, um sich ein unangemessenes Kichern zu verkneifen.

Doch anstatt dass sich dieser Watson herumdrehte und einfach wieder ging, zog er den Stuhl unter dem Tisch hervor und setzte sich zögerlich. „Es macht dir doch nichts aus, oder? Ich meine, das Essen ist ja nun eh schon bezahlt und ich habe einen Bärenhunger.“

Sherlock zuckte gleichgültig mit den Achseln und trank einen weiteren Schluck Wein.

Das konnte ein langer Abend werden...

 

+++

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

John rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und wusste nicht, wo er hinsehen sollte. Ein Kellner trat an den Tisch heran und goss ihm etwas Wein in das bereitstehende Glas, holte anschließend ein Feuerzeug aus seiner Hosentasche und zündete die Kerze an, die zwischen ihm und seinem _Date_ aufragten wie... wie... nun, so genau wollte er gar nicht darüber nachdenken.

„So ist es romantischer“, näselte der Kellner.

„Das ist kein—“, protestierte John, doch der Mann war verschwunden, ehe John den Satz beendet hatte.

Hätte die App nicht schon bei der Bestätigung des Dates die entsprechende Summe für den Abend von seinem Konto abgebucht, hätte er vielleicht einen Rückzieher gemacht. Aber die lange Schicht in der Praxis und das ausgefallene Mittagessen ließen ihm quasi keine andere Wahl. Wie auf Kommando gab sein Magen ein herzerweichendes Knurren von sich. Nichts zu machen, John brauchte dringend ein paar hochwertige Kalorien. Sicherlich würde dieser... – John warf einen Blick auf sein Handy. _Sherlock Holmes_. So einen Namen konnte sich doch keiner merken! – einsehen, dass dies trotz allem kein offizielles Date war.

Der Kundenservice würde jedenfalls mit einer gehörigen Beschwerde rechnen dürfen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass John über die App _Perfect Match_ ein Date vereinbart hatte. Daher wusste er, dass sein Profil definitiv auf heterosexuell eingestellt war, um einem solchen Fauxpas vorzubeugen. Angeblich lernte die App während jedes Dates etwas mehr über den Nutzer und passte die folgende Partnerauswahl entsprechend an, aber was zum Teufel hatte John angestellt, um seine Sexualität von einem Computerprogramm infrage stellen zu lassen?

Nun, der Typ sah gut aus, das musste man ihm lassen. Den langen Armen und Fingern nach zu urteilen, war er recht groß – wie so ziemlich jeder Mann im Vergleich zu ihm selbst, dachte John zähneknirschend. Dunkle Locken umrahmten das Gesicht und standen in einem geradezu schneewittchenhaften Kontrast zu seiner blassen Haut. Er hatte ein recht seltsames Gesicht, das die Blicke anderer Menschen ganz automatisch immer wieder auf sich zog. Die unverschämt spitzen Wangenknochen und der unerhört sinnliche Mund taten ihr Übriges. Keine Frage, für jemanden, der auf Männer stand, musste er eine Augenweide sein.

Aber nicht für John. John hatte einfach nur... einen Blick für Ästhetik! Genau! Das konnte man doch so sagen, oder? Dass ein Mann einen anderen Mann ästhetisch ansprechend fand? Immerhin gab es viele Dinge, die John objektiv faszinierend fand. Sonnenuntergänge. Die Anatomie des menschlichen Körpers. Bildhauerei. Oder nun eben Sherlock. John beschloss, dass das in Ordnung war – man musste es ja nicht unbedingt laut aussprechen. Nicht das jemand auf falsche Ideen kam!

Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen hatte sich mittlerweile wie eine Wand aus Eis verfestigt. Überhaupt hatte der andere keine zwei Sätze zum Besten gegeben und tippte nun eifrig auf seinem Handy herum. Vielleicht entsprach John auch nicht dem, was er erwartet hatte? Nein, ganz sicher sogar, schließlich hatten Männer mit der Neigung zum eigenen Geschlecht doch so etwas wie einen „Gaydar“, oder? John überlegte, ob es so etwas wie einen schwulen Radar wirklich gab. Vielleicht sollte er Harry danach fragen, aber sie würde vermutlich nur drei Finger hochhalten und sagen, dass er lernen sollte, zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen. Was auch immer sie damit meinte.

„Oh!“, machte John und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn.

„Was?“, fragte sein Tischgenosse, ohne aufzusehen.

„Nichts, ich... hatte nur gerade eine Offenbarung hinsichtlich dessen, was Harry immer ausdrücken wollte. Warum einfach, wenn es auch kompliziert geht?“, erklärte John ausweichend. Er hielt es für unangemessen, dem anderen zu erklären, dass das _Zwischen-den-Zeilen-lesen_ schlicht und ergreifend auf den Mittelfinger hindeuten sollte.

John sah irritiert auf, als Sherlock verächtlich schnaubte. „Ist was?“

„Manchen Leuten muss man nun mal alles vorkauen!“, meinte Sherlock schnippisch und schob sein Handy beiseite, als er sah, dass das Essen gebracht wurde. Dank der App hatten sie nicht bestellen müssen. Das Programm hatte anhand ihrer Profile eine Auswahl getroffen, sodass lange Wartezeiten im Restaurant entfielen.

John zog mürrisch die Brauen zusammen und wartete, bis der Kellner wieder verschwunden war, bevor er etwas erwiderte. „Was soll das bitte heißen?“

Sherlock drehte ein paar Linguine mit Pesto auf seine Gabel und lächelte garstig. „Nichts. Lass uns einfach essen und diesen enttäuschenden Abend hinter uns bringen!“

Also gut, sein Typ war John ganz offensichtlich nicht. Halb so schlimm, schließlich hatte John keinerlei Interesse daran, etwas mit diesem Schnösel anzufangen. Und trotzdem war es nicht nett, auf diese Art und Weise abgeschmettert zu werden. Ob Sherlock ihm den Kommentar bezüglich seiner Sexualität übel genommen hatte? Oder war er einfach nur verstimmt, weil diese lächerliche App Fehlfunktionen hatte?

Wie dem auch sei, es spielte keine Rolle. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sie sich nach diesem Abend noch einmal wiedersehen würden, schließlich war London eine große Stadt voller Singles!

Mit einem halbseitigen Achselzucken nahm John seine Gabel in die Hand, spießte eines seiner schmackhaft angerichteten Gnocchi auf und schob sie in den Mund. Der Geschmack von Trüffel, Butter und frisch geraspeltem Parmesan explodierte auf seiner Zunge und ließ John entzückt aufseufzen.

„Schmeckt’s?“, knirschte Sherlock ihm gegenüber und schob im gleichen Atemzug seinen halbvollen Teller beiseite.

„Es ist köstlich“, antwortete John zwischen zwei Bissen. „Deines nicht?“

Achselzuckend lehnte sich Sherlock auf seinem Stuhl zurück und betrachtete Johns Teller argwöhnisch.

„Sollten die Speisen, die hier serviert werden, nicht genau auf unseren Geschmack abgestimmt sein? Gut, ich finde eigentlich immer etwas, das mir schmeckt. Ich bin da recht unkompliziert. Mit mir kannst du überall hingehen. Also, nicht _du._ Ich meine ganz allgemein. Also...“

Verlegen schob sich John ein weiteres Kartoffelklößchen in den Mund und kaute angestrengt darauf herum, um zu vermeiden, weiter sinnfrei vor sich hin zu stammeln. Er fühlte sich unwohl unter dem prüfenden Blick seines Gegenübers, der stumm an seinem Weinglas nippte und mit den Fingern der freien Hand unsichtbare Muster auf die cremefarbene Tischdecke zeichnete.

„Ich esse nicht viel“, murmelte Sherlock schließlich.

„Na, da trifft es sich doch ausgesprochen gut, dass wir noch zwei weitere Gänge vor uns haben.“

Zu Johns Überraschung zauberte dieser sarkastisch formulierte Satz ein Lächeln auf Sherlocks Gesicht.

„Ja, und du hast auch noch dafür bezahlt. Ich war überrascht, als meine App mir mitgeteilt hat, dass mein Date mich zum Essen einlädt.“ 

Auch Johns Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem schelmischen Grinsen. „Naja, was soll ich sagen? Ich bin ein Gentleman der alten Schule?“

„Hmhm. Das oder du hast gehofft, mich heute Nacht noch ins Bett zu kriegen. Also nicht _mich._ Ich meine ganz allgemein...“, sagte Sherlock zwinkerndund wiederholte so mit gespieltem Spott Johns vorangegangene Aussage.

Schmunzelnd trank John einen großen Schluck aus seinem Weinglas. „So ist das auch nicht.“

„Nicht? Sag mir, bei wie vielen Dates hat das schon geklappt, John?“

„Naja, so viele hatte ich bisher noch nicht. Du bist erst mein fünftes Treffen über die App. Wie viele hattest du denn schon? Hey!“ Mit seiner Gabel jagte er Sherlocks Hand hinterher, als dieser das letzte Gnocco von Johns Teller stibitze und in seinen Mund schob.

Fasziniert betrachtete John Sherlocks volle Lippen, die sich über die silberne Gabel stülpten. Die Butter hatte einen glänzenden Film hinterlassen. Der bedächtige Blick aus halbgesenkten Lidern und Sherlocks überraschter Ton, als sich die Geschmackskomposition auf seiner Zunge entfaltete, entfachten ein seltsames Flirren in Johns Magen.

„ _Tuber magnatum._ _Interessant.“_

„Also?“, krächzte John schließlich und räusperte sich vernehmlich.

„Hm?“ Andächtig leckte sich Sherlock über die Lippen, um dem Aroma des Trüffels nachzuschmecken.

John zwang sich, den Blick von Sherlocks Lippen zu reißen und füllte stattdessen ihre beiden halbleeren Weingläser nach. „Dein wievieltes Date ist das über die App?“

„Oh. Das einundzwanzigste.“

 _Einundzwanzig?_ Das konnte ja heiter werden.

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Gut, diese kleine Lüge schien John tatsächlich geschluckt zu haben. Zum einen war es Sherlock unangenehm, zuzugeben, dass das hier sein erstes Date seit Langem war, zum anderen wollte er sehen, wie John auf diese promiskuitive Antwort reagierte. Respektvoll, abwertend, vielleicht sogar angewidert? Wenn er tatsächlich Probleme mit Homosexuellen hatte, würde sich das sehr schnell herausstellen.

Aber für den Augenblick schien John einfach nur nachzudenken. Erst als der zweite Gang gereicht wurde, fand er seine Stimme wieder.

„Und... hast du... diese Dates zu ihrem... äh... vollen Potential genutzt?“, fragte John vorsichtig und griff zu Messer und Gabel, um sein Saltimbocca alla Romana zu traktieren. 

Sherlock seufzte resigniert und spießte ein saftiges Stück Birne auf, das aus einem Häufchen Salat ragte. „Du denkst wohl, nur weil ich schwul bin, lasse ich mir keine Gelegenheit entgehen, was?“, erwiderte er etwas verletzter als beabsichtigt.

John ließ Messer und Gabel sinken und wedelte abwehrend mit beiden Händen in der Luft. „Nein, nein, so war das nicht gemeint! Zuallererst ist das natürlich vollkommen deine Sache, wann du mit wem ins Bett steigst. Ich hatte lediglich überlegt, ob denn nach einundzwanzig Dates immer noch niemand dabei war, der... äh... deinem Geschmack entsprach. Nicht sexuell, sondern... ganz allgemein.“ Er schob sich schnell ein Stück Fleisch in den Mund, bevor er noch mehr Dummheiten von sich gab.

Sherlock fixierte John einen Augenblick. Gut, generell schien er wohl kein Problem mit Homosexuellen zu haben – das war zumindest etwas! Einen anderen Mann nach seinen sexuellen Eskapaden zu fragen, kam in entspannten Situationen ja durchaus vor, insbesondere, wenn man die Qualität einer Dating-App, beziehungsweise der nutzenden Community, eruieren wollte. Er schnaubte nachsichtig und probierte etwas von dem dünn geschnittenen Fisch auf seinem Teller, der auf seiner Zunge zerging wie Butter. „Wie ist das Saltimbocca?“, fragte er versöhnlich.

„Sehr gut! Was hast du bekommen?“

„Filetto di Spada affumicato con Insalata di Mele e Rucola“, erwiderte Sherlock eloquent.

„Äh... ich hab ungefähr die Hälfte davon verstanden.“

„Geräuchertes Schwertfischfilet und Rucola-Salat mit Birne!“

„Oh, klingt gut. Ich hatte noch nie Birne im Salat“, sagte John grinsend. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich den Radicchio mag. Der schmeckt mir normalerweise nicht so sehr.“ Unsicher schob er das gegrillte Salatherz über seinen Teller und aß stattdessen ein weiteres Stück Fleisch.

„Probiere ihn. Das Braten nimmt ihm etwas von der Bitterkeit.“

John folgte der Aufforderung und schnitt ein bisschen von dem rötlichen Salat ab, roch daran und schob ihn sich in den Mund. „Hm!“, machte er anerkennend, „das _ist_ besser als erwartet!“

Schmunzelnd widmete sich Sherlock wieder seinem eigenen Teller. „Manchmal beurteilen wir Dinge, bevor wir ihnen eine faire Chance gegeben haben.“ Er stockte, als er das Echo seiner eigenen Worte registrierte.

„Wem sagst du das!“, erwiderte John mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen. Verdammt. Der Fauxpas war ihm offensichtlich nicht entgangen. „Du scheinst dich eher _subtilen_ Darstellungen der Abneigung zu bedienen“, fügte er hinzu.

„Falsch, meine Beobachtungsgabe ist einfach besser als die der meisten Leute“, sagte Sherlock, nicht ganz sicher, ob Johns Kommentar wieder sarkastisch gemeint war oder nicht. Sein Blick fiel auf Johns Handy, das mit der Rückseite nach oben auf dem Tisch lag. _Hmm_...

„Deine Antwort vorhin war ja eher ausweichend. Ein Mann wie du scheint mir nicht zu der Gattung zu gehören, die wahllos datet, um Frauen zu treffen. Hat dich dein Bruder überredet, es auf diesem Wege zu versuchen?“

„Wie kommst du denn darauf? Und außerdem, was heißt denn bitte _ein Mann wie du_?“, fragte John mit einem etwas indignierten Ton in der Stimme.

Sherlock zuckte leichtfertig mit den Achseln, ehe er antwortete. „Die Inschrift auf deinem Handy. Es gehörte offensichtlich einem Verwandten, bevor es an dich vermacht wurde. Kann ich mal sehen?“

Bevor John etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Sherlock über den Tisch gelangt und das Gerät an sich genommen. Er drehte es herum, ohne es anzuschalten, betrachtete es von allen Seiten und legte es zurück an seinen vorherigen Platz.

„Ja, Bruder. Es ist teuer, das Modell ist erst kürzlich auf den Markt gekommen. Es könnte natürlich auch einem Cousin oder technikbegeisterten Vater gehören, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit sagt Bruder. Die gravierte Hülle lässt annehmen, dass es ein hochgeschätzter Gegenstand war, aber die Kratzer auf dem Display und am Stromanschluss zeugen von Vernachlässigung. Da es sich um ein teures Gerät handelt, ist davon auszugehen, dass eine enge Verbindung zu der schenkenden Person bestand. Clara, mehr als eine Freundin – Ehefrau also. Aber der emotionale Wert ist bereits nach kurzer Zeit verflogen. _Trouble in Paradise_. Da Harry das Handy loswerden wollte, gehe ich davon aus, dass er sich von ihr getrennt hat.“

„Das—“, wollte John einwenden, wurde jedoch umgehend unterbrochen.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig. Statt das Handy wegzuschmeißen, hat er es dir gegeben. Er will, dass du Kontakt zu ihm hältst. Vielleicht gab es Streit zwischen euch. Vielleicht warst du enttäuscht von der Trennung, weil du Clara nicht wiedersehen würdest. Vielleicht mochtest du aber auch seine Trinkerei nicht.“

„Woher in alles in der Welt weißt du von der Trinkerei?“

„Lediglich eine Vermutung. Die Kratzer am Stromanschluss weisen darauf hin, dass der vorherige Besitzer das Kabel sehr häufig mit zitternden Händen angeschlossen hat. So viele Kratzer sieht man ausschließlich bei Alkoholikern“, schloss Sherlock und presste die Lippen zusammen. Okay, das war vielleicht mehr, als er ursprünglich hatte sagen wollen, aber Johns Reaktion würde viel über seinen wahren Charakter verraten.

 

+++

tbc

 


	4. Chapter 4

Ungläubig starrte John auf sein Gegenüber, der gerade in einem solch nonchalanten Tonfall, als würde er die Produktbeschreibung des fruchtigen Weißweins auf ihrem Tisch vorlesen, Harrys und seine eigene Historie beschrieben hatte. 

Mit einem deutlich hörbaren Klacken schloss John seinen nicht ganz schmeichelhaft offenhängenden Mund und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das war...“

John erkannte, dass sich Sherlocks zusammengepresste Lippen kaum wahrnehmbar nach unten zogen und sein ganzes Gesicht einen wachsamen Ausdruck annahm. Ganz so, als würde er sich vor Johns bevorstehendem Ausbruch wappnen.

„...unglaublich!“

„Was?“

„Brillant. Wirklich. Einfach unglaublich.“

Ein Lachen bahnte sich den Weg aus Johns Kehle, als sich der sichtlich überraschte Sherlock vernehmlich räusperte.

„Das ist nicht, was die Leute üblicherweise sagen“, murmelte der schließlich.

„Was sagen sie denn sonst?“, erkundigte sich John.

„Verpiss dich.“

Für einen kurzen Moment sahen sich beide Männer so verschwörerisch in die Augen, als würden sie ein gemeinsames Geheimnis teilen, nur um anschließend wie auf Kommando in lautes Lachen auszubrechen.

Als wäre die Stimmung mit einem Mal um mehrere Grad wärmer geworden, widmeten sich beide ihrem Hauptgang und begannen ihre Teller zu leeren.

John tunkte ein Stück Weißbrot in das letzte bisschen Soße, schob es sich in den Mund und lehnte sich zufrieden in seinem Stuhl zurück. Mit einem versonnenen Lächeln musterte John Sherlock, der nach wie vor Fisch und Salat auf seinem Teller hin und herschob, eingehender. Das attraktive Gesicht, die dunklen Locken, der maßgeschneiderte, anthrazitfarbene Anzug und das enge, dunkelblaue Hemd, welches kaum Fantasie offen ließ. Keine Krawatte, dafür war der erste Hemdknopf lässig geöffnet und lenkte den Blick ganz automatisch auf den langen, hellen Hals.

„Gefällt dir, was du siehst?“

Ertappt riss John seine Augen von den beiden Muttermalen auf Sherlocks Hals, die er gerade eingehend studiert hatte.

Sherlock hatte seinen Teller inzwischen fast vollständig geleert, das Besteck akkurat auf vier Uhr gelegt und betrachtete John schmunzelnd.

„Was? Nein. Ich... deine Muttermale, es...“, stammelte John und schüttelte insgeheim über sich selbst den Kopf.

Was hatte dieser Mannnur an sich, das ihn so völlig unsicher werden ließ? Ja, Sherlock war attraktiv, interessant, clever, mysteriös. Aber Sherlock war eben dies – ein _Mann_ und John nicht schwul. Dennoch hatte John das Bedürfnis, sich von seiner besten Seite zu zeigen und sich nicht wie ein nervöser Schuljunge bei seinem ersten Date zu benehmen. Zeit also, die Zügel etwas straffer in die Hand zu nehmen und sich nicht von jedem dunklen Schmunzeln oder jeder fragend hochgezogenen Augenbraue von Sherlock irritieren zu lassen.

„Rein berufliches Interesse, weißt du? Ich bin Arzt und schaue ganz automat—“

Da war sie wieder. Sherlocks skeptisch hochgezogene Augenbraue, die John wie selbstverständlich verstummen ließ.

„Du bist Arzt, John. Aber sicherlich kein Dermatologe.“

„Woher willst du _das_ nun schon wieder wissen?“

Mit einem nichtssagenden Lächeln nickte Sherlock dem Kellner zu, der gerade ihre beiden Teller abräumte und ihnen freundlich erklärte, dass das Dessert in wenigen Minuten gebracht werden würde.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“, fragte Sherlock, als sie wieder alleine am Tisch waren.

„Für dich vielleicht“, knurrte John und leerte sein Weinglas in einem Zug.

„Der Kellner, John. Er war bereits fünfmal an unserem Tisch. Er hat vor deiner Nase eine Kerze angezündet, dein Glas aufgefüllt, Teller gebracht und abgeräumt.“

„Und?“ Langsam wurde John ungeduldig, fühlte sich vorgeführt.

„Die beiden Flecken auf der rechten Hand. Es ist eindeutig weißer Hautkrebs. Und doch hast du ihn keines Blickes gewürdigt. Du beobachtest deine Mitmenschen also nicht aus dermatologischem Interesse. Oder besser gesagt _mich_.“

Beinahe lasziv ließ Sherlock seinen langen Zeigefinger über die beiden Male an seinem Hals tänzeln und sah John hochmütig an.

Gerade als John zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte, obwohl er gar nicht wusste, was er darauf erwidern könnte, setzte Sherlock seinen Monolog fort.

„Du hast aus achtundfünfzig möglichen Restaurants, die _Perfect Match_ in London zur Auswahl stellt, dieses ausgewählt. Du bist kein Stammgast hier, denn keiner der Kellner hat dich begrüßt, als würden sie dich kennen. Außerdem bist du mit der Speisekarte nicht vertraut. Demzufolge hast du dich aufgrund der Örtlichkeit für dieses Lokal entschieden. Du wohnst nicht in der Gegend, denn – bei allem nötigen Respekt – das kannst du dir nicht leisten. Woher ich das weiß, fragst du dich? Simpel. Dein Anzug ist gut geschnitten, er steht dir zweifellos. Aber er ist von der Stange. Das Model ist aus der vorletzten Herbstkollektion. Du hast ihn günstiger bekommen, zweite Wahl. Warum? Ein Webfehler am unteren, rechten Ärmel. Ein Mann, der in dieser Lage wohnt, würde keine 1b Kleidung tragen. Also arbeitest du in der Nähe. Woher ich _das_ weiß? Also wirklich, John. Wir befinden uns Nahe eines Ärzte- und Bankenviertels. Einige Steuerberater- und Rechtsanwaltskanzleien sind ebenfalls fußläufig erreichbar. Beides bist du nicht, denn du magst geistig etwas langsam sein, doch du bist nicht langweilig. Das gleiche gilt für einen Bankier.Außerdem haben die Banken bereits geschlossen. Somit bleibt übrig: Arzt. Aber Sherlock, wirst du jetzt sagen, ich könnte doch auch mit den öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln oder einem Taxi gekommen sein. Ja, bist du aber nicht. Du warst außer Atem, als du angekommen bist. Du bist also schnell gegangen, um einigermaßen pünktlich zu sein. Zu nah, damit der öffentliche Nahverkehr sich lohnt. Außerdem bist du zu sparsam, um für eine Kurzstrecke ein Taxi zu nehmen. Du hast dich vor unserem Treffen umgezogen. Mein letzter Beweis? Deine Haare waren noch feucht, als du angekommen bist.“

Mit einer katzengleichen Bewegung lehnte sich Sherlock über den Tisch und sog tief die Luft ein.

„Du warst unmittelbar vor Ankunft duschen. PH-neutrale Ärzteseife. Die Praxen, die in der Umgebung über Duschen verfügen, sind entwederchirurgischeoder Allgemeinarztpraxen. Der leichte Tremor in deiner linken Hand spricht eindeutig gegen einen Chirurgen. Demzufolge: Allgemeinarzt.“

Offensichtlich zufrieden mit sich selbst ließ sich Sherlock zurück in seinen Stuhl sinken und blickte John abwartend an.

Der sah zu seinem eigenen Vergnügen, dass Sherlocks Selbstzufriedenheit einem überraschtem Naserümpfen wich, als John lautstark zu lachen anfing.

„Okay...“, japste John. „Jetzt hast du es wirklich übertrieben. Wer will mich reinlegen? Wer hat dich engagiert? Eine Exfreundin? Oder warte – war es Mike? Bill Murray? Nein, natürlich. Harry, das alte Biest. Ich muss schon sagen, sehr überzeugend. Insbesondere die kleinen Details. Natürlich konntest du nicht _wissen,_ dass Harry für Harriet steht. Also habt ihr einen Mann aus meiner Schwester gemacht. Wirklich – sehr gut.“

„ _Schwester_. Irgendwas ist immer...“, murmelte Sherlock beinahe empört.

„Komm schon. Du kannst jetzt aufhören, den Freak zu spielen.“ John hielt sich inzwischen den Bauch vor lachen. „Eigentlich müsste ich wütend sein, dass ihr mir ein erfolgversprechendes _Perfect Match_ ruiniert habt.“ 

Erst als Sherlock seine Serviette aus dem Schoß nahm, sie mit stoischer Präzision zu einem Rechteck faltete und auf den Tisch legte, seinen Stuhl zurückschob und aufstand, sah John Sherlock direkt an und erkannte den verletzten Ausdruck in dem attraktiven Gesicht. Überrascht beobachtete er, wie Sherlock seine Geldbörse aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts zog und zwei Fünfzigpfundnoten herausnahm. Er hielt John die Geldscheine entgegen.

„Entschuldige, dass der _Freak_ deinen Abend ruiniert hat. Das sollte deine Unkosten weitestgehend decken.“

Auffordernd wedelte Sherlock mit den Geldscheinen vor Johns Nase, legte sie schließlich neben die leere Weißweinflasche auf den Tisch und machte Anstalten, sich umzudrehen.

Eilig stand auch John von seinem Platz auf. Reflexartig hielt er Sherlock am Handgelenk fest, bevor dieser ihm entwischen konnte.

„Warte...“

 

+++

tbc

 


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock drehte sich mit versteinerter Miene zu John herum, sah pointiert auf sein umklammertes Handgelenk hinab und versuchte, sich zu befreien. „Lass mich los.“

„Sherlock, warte!“, bat John, ohne der Aufforderung nachzukommen. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht... Ich meine, woher weißt du das alles sonst? Es kann doch nicht sein, dass wir uns das erste Mal begegnen und du quasi meine gesamte Lebensgeschichte nacherzählen kannst, ohne dass du mit jemandem über mich gesprochen hast! Aber... beleidigen wollte ich dich wirklich nicht...“

Sherlock schnaubte missbilligend. „Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Menschen _beobachte_ ich und ziehe Rückschlüsse aus dem, was ich sehe. Es liegt nicht an mir, dass dir dein Beruf, dein Einkommen und deine Familiengeschichte ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen!“

„Okay, trotzdem... es ist faszinierend. Ich fühle mich ein wenig benachteiligt, weil du bereits so viel über mich weißt, ich aber keine Ahnung habe, mit wem ich es eigentlich zu tun habe! Wer ist _Sherlock Holmes_?“

Sherlocks Ärger schmolz förmlich dahin, als John ihn aufmunternd anlächelte und eine einladende Geste in Richtung des verlassenen Stuhls machte. Er setzte sich wieder und beobachtete mit einiger Faszination, wie John nach der Weinflasche griff, die der Kellner Sekunden zuvor an den Tisch gebracht hatte, um ihre Gläser erneut zu füllen. Der Alkohol stieg ihm trotz des üppigen Essens bereits zu Kopf, aber John schien recht trinkfest zu sein.

_Liegt wohl in der Familie_ , zischte eine garstige Stimme in Sherlock Hinterkopf. Er verdrängte sie energisch und führte das Glas an seine Lippen.

„Was willst du wissen?“

John verschränkte die Hände auf dem Tisch und legte seinen Kopf schief. Er musterte Sherlock eingehend, zog die Brauen kraus und lachte schließlich leise. „Also ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, wie du das angestellt hast, aber ich möchte es auch versuchen! Du sagst, dass du anhand meiner Kleidung und meines Handys all diese Informationen ablesen konntest. Dir ist aufgefallen, dass mein Anzug von der Stange kommt. Nun, ich kann nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob deiner maßgeschneidert ist, aber da er wie angegossen sitzt, gehe ich mal davon aus. Generell scheinst du mir ein modebewusster Typ zu sein. Die Farben sind auf dich abgestimmt. Das blaue Hemd betont deine Augen und die dunklen Haare.“

John sah beiseite und wischte sich über den Mund und das Kinn, wie um die Worte wegzuwischen. Es kam einer schamhaften Geste gleich, der er sich zwar bewusst war, die aber wohl aufgrund seines Alkoholspiegels bereits ein gutes Stück enthemmterzu sein schien als noch zu Beginn ihres Treffens. Das verschmitzte Grinsen, das sich in seinen Mundwinkeln eingenistet hatte, ließ sich nicht mehr ohne Weiteres vertreiben.

Sherlock verfolgte die Bewegung mit seinen Augen und fragte sich, ob John auch nur die leiseste Ahnung hatte, wie leicht sein Verhalten als Flirt interpretiert werden konnte.

_Sei nicht albern!_

„Das und die Tatsache, dass du klingst wie einer, der zur Privatschule gegangen ist, lässt vermuten, dass du aus _gutem Hause_ stammst“, behauptete John und malte Anführungszeichen in die Luft, wie um zu zeigen, was er von diesem Konzept hielt.

„Ja...?“, sagte Sherlock langgezogen und lehnte sich auf seinen Ellbogen vor, John entgegen.

„Und...“ John zuckte übertrieben mit den Achseln. „Ich habe nichts! Keinen Schimmer!“ Er lehnte sich zurück, machte eine schwungvolle Geste, um seine Niederlage kundzutun und trank etwas mehr von seinem Wein.

Der Kellner trat erneut an den Tisch und servierte das Dessert. John bekam ein Schälchen Pannacotta, garniert mit Himbeersoße und einer Physalis, während Sherlock ein Stück Tiramisu serviert wurde.

Sherlock wollte schon zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, doch John kam ihm zuvor. „Du scheinst sehr beliebt zu sein!“

Das ungläubige Lachen, das durch Sherlocks Lippen brach, ließ sich nicht aufhalten. „Ich denke, _das_ können wir nach deiner Reaktion auf meine Deduktionen ausschließen, oder?“

Statt einer Antwort nickte John in Richtung des Handys, das neben Sherlocks Teller lag. Das Display war zum Leben erwacht und mehrere Nachrichten tauchten am unteren Bildschirmrand auf. Sherlock überflog sie kurz und zog nachdenklich die Brauen zusammen.

„Ist das eins deiner zahlreichen Dates?“, fragte John grinsend, obwohl er wissen sollte, dass die App _Perfect Match_ keine separate Chatfunktion besaß.

„Nein, Arbeit...“

„Oh, richtig. Du hast mir noch gar nicht gesagt, was du eigentlich machst.“

„Was könnte jemand mit meinen Fähigkeiten wohl machen?“, fragte Sherlock herausfordernd.

„Nun, das Erste, was mir einfällt, wäre Privatdetektiv“, sagte John und lachte, als hätte er einen Witz gemacht.

„Sehr gut, John. Ich bin ein _Consulting Detective_ “, erwiderte Sherlock und genoss den verwirrten Ausdruck im Gesicht des anderen Mannes.

„Consulting...?“

„Detective, ja. Der Einzige auf der Welt. Ich habe den Beruf erfunden!“, sagte Sherlock stolz.

„Und was soll das sein?“

„Ganz einfach, wenn die Polizei nicht weiterweiß – was fast immer der Fall ist – bittet sie mich um Hilfe. Sieh her.“ Sherlock drehte sein Handy herum und schob es über den Tisch, sodass John die Nachrichten auf dem Display lesen konnte.

Der Sender war mit dem Namen DI Lestrade betitelt und die letzten Nachrichten lauteten wie folgt:

_Mord in Brixton. Frau Anfang 40, in einem leerstehenden Haus._

_Todesursache unklar._

_Sieht aus wie ein weiterer Selbstmord._

_Kommst du?_

John stieß die Luft aus seiner Lunge. „Wow! Das... okay...“ Neugierig geworden scrollte er etwas weiter hinauf und las eine Nachricht, die Sherlock dem DI am vergangenen Nachmittag gesendet hatte.

_Wenn der Bruder eine grüne Leiter hat, verhafte ihn! – SH_

„Also... wie läuft das? Löst du diese Fälle per SMS?“, fragte John.

„Gelegentlich. Wenn ich genug Informationen von den Polizisten bekomme, sind die Vorkommnisse manchmal so offensichtlich, dass ich mir den Weg zum Tatort sparen kann“, erwiderte Sherlock und schob sich einen Löffel Tiramisu in den Mund. Als ihm die sahnig-süße Masse auf der Zunge zerging, war er froh, dass er doch noch geblieben war.

„Nimmst du auch private Fälle an?“

„Ja, allerdings sollten sie interessant genug sein.“

„Verstehe.“ John tat es Sherlock gleich und probierte von seiner Pannacotta, gab einen anerkennenden Laut von sich und zeigte mit seinem Löffel auf das Handy. „Und was machst du jetzt? Kannst du diesen Fall auch spontan lösen?“

„Hast du von den ominösen Selbstmorden gelesen, von denen in den letzten Monaten berichtet worden ist?“, fragte Sherlock und konnte die Aufregung in seiner Stimme nicht vollkommen verbergen.

„Du meinst diese _Serien-Selbstmorde_? Ich habe vermutet, dass ein Kult oder so etwas dahintersteckt. Wie sonst ist es zu erklären, dass alle das gleiche Gift geschluckt haben? Unbegreiflich, warum sich Menschen so etwas antun...“

„Falsch. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass es sich um Morde handelt, allerdings gab es bisher keine Spur von einem Mörder und die Opfer scheinen sich das Gift tatsächlich alle selbst verabreicht zu haben.“ Sherlock stockte, als eine weitere Nachricht auf seinem Display erschien.

„Oh! Das Opfer hat eine Nachricht hinterlassen!“ Sherlock sprang auf und riss in seiner Hast beinahe den Stuhl um. Ein manisches Grinsen zierte seine Lippen, Feuereifer lag in seinen Augen.

„Ich muss los!“

 

+++

tbc

 


	6. Chapter 6

„Ich glaube, du hast jetzt lang genug in deiner Tasse gerührt, John.“

„Hm?“ Geistesabwesend löste John den Blick von seinem Mobiltelefon und sah erst sein Gegenüber und anschließend den Löffel in seiner Hand verblüfft an. Weder hatte er bemerkt, dass er nicht mehr alleine am Tisch saß, noch, dass seine Tasse bereits leer war und er lediglich mechanisch den Löffel darin herumdrehte. Kopfschüttelnd sperrte er den Bildschirm seines Telefons und schob es in die Hosentasche. Dann zwangersich zu einem halbseitigen Grinsen.

Sarah Sawyer lachte freundlich zurück, während sie ihren mitgebrachten Salat mit Dressing übergoss und ein abgepacktes Sandwich aus dem Zellophan wickelte.

„Sie muss einen ganz schönen Eindruck bei dir hinterlassen haben“, meinte Sarah und biss herzhaft vom Weißbrot ab.

„Was meinst du?“ Argwöhnisch blickte John die rotblonde Frau an und goss frischen Tee aus einer bereitstehenden Thermoskanne in seine Tasse nach.

„Na, dein Date!“, antworte sie kauend. „Hast du endlich dein _Perfect Match_ gefunden? Wie ist sie? Erzähl mir alles!“

„Er...“

„ _Er?!_ Wieso _er_? Du bist doch nicht schwul. Oder hast du mir das bislang verheimlicht?“

Ein Hauch Röte überzog Sarahs Wangen und sie konzentrierte sich angestrengt auf die verschiedenen Zutaten ihres Mittagessens.

„Ich bin nicht schwul!“ Verärgert nahm John einen Schluck von dem dampfenden Tee und zischte überrascht, als er sich an der heißen Flüssigkeit die Lippe verbrannte.

Sarah wirkte beinahe peinlich berührt, als sie die Gabel in ihre Salatschüssel steckte und konzentriert versuchte, eine Cocktailtomate aufzupicken.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch. Es geht mich auch gar nichts an. Was ich sagen will, ist,ich bin einfach überrascht, okay? Aber es ist in Ordnung. Alles ist in Ordnung.“

„Ich weiß, dass es in Ordnung ist, Sarah! Es ist... es muss ein Fehler gewesen sein, dass mir die App ein Date mit einem Mann zugeordnet hat. Was glaubst du, wie blöd ich geschaut habe, als mich mein Handy an Sherlocks Tisch gelotst hat.“

„ _Sherlock_? Das heißt, du bist nicht gleich wieder gegangen?“, erkundigte sich Sarah überrascht.  

Seufzend verschränkte John die Arme vor seiner Brust und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Das wäre auch irgendwie unhöflich gewesen, oder? Außerdem war das Essen schon bezahlt und ich hungrig.“

Sarah entließ ein amüsiertes Schnaufen. „Wieso wundert mich das jetzt nicht? Praktisch veranlagt wie du bist. Ich hoffe nur, du hast dem armen Kerl nicht den Kopf verdreht. Immerhin weißich, wie es ist, mit John Watson bei einem _Perfect Match-_ Date zu flirten.“ Verschwörerisch zwinkerte Sarah John an und nahm einen weiteren Bissen von ihrem Sandwich.

„Weit gebracht hat uns das aber nicht, oder?“ Mit gespielter Theatralik legte John seine Hand auf die linke Brustseite und blickte Sarah anklagend an. „Mein Herz hast du mir gebrochen.“

„Blödsinn. Wir wissen beide, dass wir nie ein perfektes Paar abgegeben hätten. Dafür hat die App dir einen neuen Job und mir einen wunderbaren Kollegen beschert. Wie lang hat es gedauert, bis wir uns einig waren, dass du in meine Praxis wechselst, unser Date aber ein Reinfall ist? Bis zum Dessert? Also erzähl, über was habt ihr euch unterhalten, wenn es nicht dein Ziel war, dein Date ins Bett zu bringen? Oder war das etwa der Plan?“

„Sarah!“

Grinsend schob die Ärztin eine Scheibe Gurke in ihren Mund und deutete mit der Gabel auffordernd auf John. Augenrollend begann er, über seinen gestrigen Abend zu berichten.

„...und dann ist er wie ein Wirbelwind verschwunden. Ich habe dem Kellner Trinkgeld auf den Tisch geworfen und bin nach draußen. Aber da war er schon weg“, schloss John nach wenigen Minuten seinen Monolog, der lediglich von einigen Lachern Sarahs und einem missbilligendem Schnauben bei dem Wort _Freak_ unterbrochen worden war.

„Du bist ihm also hinterher?“, erkundigte sich Sarah überrascht.

„Ich... ja.“

„Um was zu tun?“

Verwundert zog John die Augenbrauen zusammen. Die Frage, warum er Sherlock hinterher geeilt war, hatte er sich bis zu Sarahs berechtigtem Einwand noch nicht gestellt. Lahm zuckte ermit denAchseln.

„Keine Ahnung. Es hat sich irgendwie _richtig_ angefühlt?!“

„So, so. Es hat sich _richtig_ angefühlt.“ Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen packte Sarah die Reste ihres Mittagessen zusammen und stand auf.

„Was soll das jetzt bitte heißen?“, erkundigte sich John und erhob sich ebenfalls von seinem Stuhl. Mit einem Seitenblick auf die Uhr über der Tür des kleinen Aufenthaltsraums erkannte er, dass seine Mittagspause in wenigen Minuten zu Ende sein würde.

Achselzuckend warf Sarah die leeren Plastikverpackungen in den Abfalleimer, stellte Johns leere Tasse, den Löffel und ihre Gabel in die Geschirrspülmaschine. „Ich meine ja nur, John. Ich habe dich noch von keinem deiner Dates mit so viel Begeisterung und Enthusiasmus reden hören. Deine ganze Erzählung war: _Sherlock hier, Sherlock da_. Von den Frauen, mit denen du aus warst, hast du mir noch nicht mal die Namen genannt. Es waren _die mit der Nase_ oder _die mit den Pickeln._ “

Mit mehr Kraft als notwendig schob John seinen Stuhl unter den Tisch und wandte sich der Tür zu.

„Ich bin _nicht_ schwul, Sarah!“

„Das sagt ja auch niemand.“

„Aber?“

„Nichts aber. Außer vielleicht, dass die App das anders sieht...“ Mit einem Augenzwinkern schob sich die Ärztin an John vorbei, wünschte ihm einen schönen Nachmittag und verschwand in den Korridor, der zu den verschiedenen Behandlungsräumen der Gemeinschaftspraxis führte.

Zähneknirschend folgte John seiner Vorgesetzten und betrat sein Sprechzimmer.

 

*

 

Der Nachmittag gestaltete sich kurzweilig. Die Patienten gaben sich in solch kurzen Abständen die Klinke in die Hand, dass John kaum über sein ungewöhnliches Date vom Vorabend oder sein Gespräch mit Sarah nachdenken konnte. Erst als er in der U-Bahn auf dem Weg nach Hause war, zog er sein Mobiltelefon wieder aus der Hosentasche.

Genervt sah er auf dem Bildschirm den Eingang mehrerer Mitteilungen. Im Zweistundentakt hatte die _Perfect Match_ App ihm Erinnerungen geschickt, sein gestriges Date zu bewerten. Eine Funktion die sich leider nicht ausschalten ließ, war doch das Resümee elementar für die Ermittlung der Parameter künftiger Rendezvous.

Mit einem Seitenblick überprüfte er die Haltestelle, in die der Zug gerade einfuhr. Piccadilly Circus. Er hatte noch gut zwanzig Minuten Weg vor sich. Keine Ausrede also, es nicht endlich hinter sich zu bringen und eine Beurteilung über sein letztes Date abzugeben.

Seufzend tippte er auf das Icon mit den beiden charakteristischen roten Puzzleteilen und öffnete die App.

Er kannte das Prozedere bereits, handelte es sich doch nicht um sein erstes Stelldichein über die Partnerbörse. Schnell klickte er sich durch den allgemeinen Teil, in dem er Örtlichkeit, Restaurant und Menü beurteilte. Kurzzeitig war er versucht,dem Lokal nur drei von fünf möglichen Punkten zu geben. Aus Trotz. Wegen dem gebratenen Radicchio, der ihm zu seiner eigenen Überraschung letztendlich doch geschmeckt hatte.

_Manchmal beurteilen wir Dinge, bevor wir ihnen eine faire Chance gegeben haben._

Sherlocks Kommentar hallte in seinen Gedanken nach und ließ John bitter die Lippen aufeinanderpressen.

Zähneknirschend vergab John doch fünf Punkte für Menü und Restaurant. Es war schließlich nicht Schuld des Lokals, dass John seit dem vergangenen Abend an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte als an das Treffen und dass ihm das mehr als missfiel.

_Verdammte App. Verdammte Algorithmen. Verdammtes Treffen._

Mit dem Daumen bestätigte er die bisherigen Eingaben und manövrierte sich somit in den finalen Unterpunkt der Bewertungsmatrix. Er bestätigte allgemeine Abfragen über seinen Rendezvouspartner wie Pünktlichkeit, Hygiene, sowie korrektes Verhalten ihm gegenüber. Alles Fragen, die bei dauerhafter Negativbewertung, den Ausschluss aus der Partnerbörse bedeuten konnten. John verteilte bei allen Fragen die höchste Punktzahl und widmete sich nun dem Bereich der ihm am meisten Bauchschmerzen bereitete.

 _Bitte bewerten Sie die Optik ihres Dates._ Ohne zu zögern tippte John auf die Ziffer fünf. Sherlock war attraktiv. Sehr sogar. Daran gab es nichts zu zweifeln und das Eingeständnis dieser Tatsache war nicht verwerflich.

 _Haben Sie sich gut mit Ihrem Date verstanden?_ Nachdenklich tippte sich John an das Kinn. Ja, er hatte sich gut mit Sherlock verstanden. Zwar strahlte er eine natürliche Eitelkeit aus, wirkte so unfassbar selbstsicher und dabei so schrecklich arrogant, war brutal ehrlich in seiner Scharfsinnigkeit. Dennoch hatte John Sherlock vom ersten Moment an gemocht. Und aus einem unerfindlichen Grund glaubte John, dass es Sherlock nicht anders ging. Insbesondere dass der Mann nach Johns unüberlegtem Sprung ins Fettnäpfchen nicht wutentbrannt das Restaurant verlassen hatte, rechnete John Sherlock hoch an. Außerdem war er sicher, dass hinter dieser noblen Fassade, diesem brillanten Kopf viel mehr steckte, als John in der kurzen Zeit gesehen hatte.

Angespannt zog John die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er konnte Sherlock doch nicht in jeder Kategorie die volle Punktzahl geben? Das hatte er bisher bei keinem seiner Dates gemacht. Zum Schluss würde die App Sherlock noch zu seinem _Perfect Match_ machen. Seufzend vergab John vier von möglichen fünf Punkten.

 _Haben Sie gemeinsame Interessen entdeckt?_ Hatte John gemeinsame Interessen mit Sherlock? So weit waren sie bei ihrer Unterhaltung gar nicht gekommen. Weder hatten sie von Hobbys gesprochen, noch Dinge berichtet, die nichts mit ihrer jeweiligen Arbeit zu tun hatten. War es ein gemeinsames Interesse, dass John gerne Kriminalgeschichten las und Sherlock augenscheinlich in einer lebte? Vermutlich nicht. Für alles weitere hatte schlicht die Zeit gefehlt. Außerdem – warum hätten sie überhaupt nach gemeinsamen Interessen suchen sollen? Es war für sie beide immerhin kein _echtes_ Date. Wozu also über Musikgeschmack, lange Spaziergänge am Strand oder Johns Vorliebe für entspannende Stunden in der Badewanne sprechen? Ohne zu zögern vergab John drei Punkte.

 _Sind Sie mit Ihrem Date intim geworden?_ John tippte so energisch auf _nein_ , dass die ältere Dame auf dem Platz neben ihm erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

 _Möchten Sie Ihr Date wiedersehen?_ Ja? Nein? John war sich schrecklich unschlüssig. Der Gedanke, diesen charismatischen Mann nie wieder zu treffen, schmerzte ihn beinahe körperlich. Doch John war _nicht schwul._ Warum also hingen seine Gedanken ohne Unterlass bei Sherlock? Immer wieder stellte er sich die Frage, wie der Abend verlaufen wäre, hätte der neue Suizid oder Mord Sherlock nicht zum verfrühten Aufbruch gezwungen.

Hätten sie sich weiterhin so gut unterhalten, nachdem Sherlock John seine unbedachte Äußerung verziehen hatte? Hatte John mit Sherlock geflirtet? Ein klein wenig vielleicht? Nein, sicherlich nicht.

Bestimmt wäre es das Beste, keine weitere Überlegung an Sherlock zu verschwenden und den Abend unter _interessante Begegnung_ abzuhaken.

Nichtsdestotrotz widerstrebte es ihm, das kleine Feld mit der Aufschrift _nein_ anzuklicken. Sich selbst einen Feigling scheltend tippte er auf _überspringen_ und beantwortete die letzte Frage, ob die App ihm weitere potentielle Dates vorschlagen sollte mit ja.

Zuletzt öffnete sich ein Dialogfenster.

 _Gibt es sonst noch etwas, dass Sie uns mitteilen möchten?_ Erneut flammte eine nicht zu erklärende Wut in John auf und er begann, furios zu tippen.

_Ich bin nicht schwul und ihr habt mir einen Mann als Date zugewiesen. Das soll n i c h t nochmal vorkommen!!!_

Zufriedener als noch vor wenigen Minuten und erleichtert die Aufgabe erledigt zu haben, schloss John die App und sah aus dem Fenster. Noch vier Stationen bis zu seiner Zielhaltestelle.

Eine leise Stimme in Johns Kopf fragte hämisch, wie Sherlock wohl ihr gemeinsames Treffen bewertet hatte.

Seufzend öffnete er den Browser seines Smartphones. Die Seite, durch die er gerade geblättert hatte, als Sarah sich in seiner Mittagspause zu ihm gesetzt hatte, war immer noch geöffnet. Grinsend schüttelte John den Kopf. Über 240 Sorten Tabakasche wollte Sherlock katalogisiert haben? Was für ein Aufschneider... _The Science of Deduction._ Klangvoller Name für eine Homepage, das musste man dem piekfeinen Kerl lassen.

Mit einem Hauch Wehmut, über den John im vorletzten Abteil der Bakerloo-Linie nicht nachdenken wollte, tippte er auf das kleine X am rechten, oberen Rand der Internetseite und schloss diese.

Energisch schob John das Telefon in seine Jackentasche und sah sich in der Hoffnung auf Ablenkung in dem Zugabteil um. Sein Blick fiel auf die druckfrische Abendzeitung, die sein Vordermann in der Hand hielt.

Mit großen Augen las John die Schlagzeile auf der ersten Seite.

In dicken schwarzen Lettern stand dort: _Vermeintliche Suizide aufgeklärt. Es war ein Serienmörder!_

Das empörte _Hey!_ des Mannes, dem John kommentarlos die Zeitung aus der Hand gerissen hatte, hörte er nicht, als er auf den Bahnsteig seiner Haltestelle taumelte.

Fassungslos starrte er auf die zweite Zeile unter der Überschrift.

_Berater von Scotland Yard beinahe ums Leben gekommen._

+++

 

tbc

 


	7. Chapter 7

„Sherlock! Du bringst mich noch ins Grab, wenn du immer so unvorsichtig bist!“

Sherlock wackelte mit dem Hintern auf der Sitzfläche seines Sofas, bis er eine gemütlichere Position gefunden hatte, faltete die Hände unter seinem Kinn wie zum Gebet und schloss die Augen. Aber egal wie sehr er es auch versuchte, die keifende Stimme des Detective Inspectors ließ sich nicht ausblenden.

„Ich kann nicht jedes Mal zur Stelle sein, um dir den Arsch zu retten, hörst du?!“

„Ziemlich deutlich. Leider...“, erwiderte Sherlock schroff und verdrehte die Augen unter den geschlossenen Lidern. „Reg dich nicht auf, er hat mich doch verfehlt! Mir geht’s gut! Die Zeitungen bauschen die ganze Sache nur sinnlos auf, um ihre Verkaufszahlen in die Höhe zu treiben!“

„Es war reines Glück, dass er dich verfehlt hat! Aber das ist nicht einmal das Schlimmste. Du hättest diese verdammte Kapsel geschluckt, wenn ich nicht dazwischen gefunkt und den Kerl erschossen hätte, oder?! Was sollte das? Weißt du überhaupt, wie schwierig es ist, dem Chief die ganze Sache glaubhaft zu erklären? Mal abgesehen davon, dass er die Zusammenarbeit mit dir erst kürzlich abgelehnt hat?!“

DI Lestrade fuhr damit fort, eine Schneise in den rötlich gemusterten Teppich des Wohnzimmers zu laufen und sich gleichzeitig das ergraute Haar zu raufen. Die Vene auf seiner Stirn pochte ungehalten.

„Er war ohnehin dem Tode geweiht, Inspektor. Die Autopsie wird bestätigen, dass er an einem Aneurysma litt, genau _hier_ “, Sherlock tippte sich an die gleiche Stelle wie Jefferson Hope in der Nacht zuvor. „Du hast ihm vermutlich einen Gefallen getan!“

„ _Das ist nicht der Punkt!_ “, brüllte Lestrade, der sich wutentbrannt über Sherlocks liegende Gestalt gebeugt hatte und wild mit beiden Händen gestikulierte.

Sherlock stemmte sich hoch und funkelte Lestrade genauso zornig an. „Und was _ist_ der Punkt?“

Lestrade richtete sich auf, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und atmete tief ein, um sich zu beruhigen. Erst nach mehreren Sekunden hatte er sich soweit gefangen, dass er wieder in einer normalen Lautstärke sprechen konnte.

„Etwas ist nicht in Ordnung mit dir, Sherlock. Ich beobachte das nun schon seit geraumer Zeit und es wird und wird nicht besser. Du wechselst von manisch zu niedergeschlagen im Sekundentakt, bringst dich und andere ständig in Lebensgefahr, bist fahrig und noch unausstehlicher als sonst. Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?“

„Nichts!“ Gekränkt zog Sherlock den seidenen Morgenmantel enger um den eigenen Körper und drehte sich mit Schwung auf die Seite, den Blick auf die Rückenlehne gerichtet.

Lestrade sah sich in der völligen Unordnung der Wohnung um. Überall lagen Zeitungsausschnitte, Kopien aus den Akten des Scotland Yards, Fotos von Tatorten, Leichen und potentiellen Tätern, Garn, Kleidungsstücke, Reißzwecken, leere Tassen und aufgeschlagene Bücher zu diversen Themen und in verschiedenen Sprachen. Die Luft war stickig und mit kaltem Rauch geschwängert, der in Lestrade gleichzeitig Ekel und den unbändigen Wunsch nach einer Zigarette hervorrief.

„Wirst du... rückfällig?“

Es gab kaum etwas Schlimmeres, das Lestrade hätte fragen können. Sherlock wollte diese kränkende Bemerkung am liebsten komplett ignorieren, doch er wusste, dass ihm das nur zum Nachteil gereicht werden würde.

„Nein“, sagte er schlicht.

Lestrade seufzte. Es vergingen genau achteinhalb Sekunden, ehe er den Mut aufbrachte, die nächsten Worte zu sagen: „Beweise es mir.“

Widerwillig setzte sich Sherlock auf und schob den Ärmel seines Morgenmantels hoch, entblößte die blasse Armbeuge mit ihren bläulich schimmernden Venen und den silbrigen Narben. Die wenigsten Menschen würden sie auf Anhieb erkennen, wenn sie nicht mit ihnen rechneten. Doch Lestrade hatte die Stellen schon in ganz anderen Zuständen gesehen und hätte wahrscheinlich eine detailgetreue Beschreibung jeder einzelnen Hautschuppe abgeben können.

„Zufrieden?“

Der Inspektor nickte anerkennend und räusperte sich, plötzlich verlegen, weil er an Sherlock gezweifelt hatte. Er lehnte sich mit der Hüfte an den Schreibtisch, der dem Sofa gegenüberstand, und musterte Sherlock nachdenklich.

Sherlock zog den Ärmel wieder hinunter. „Was ist noch?“, fragte er mürrisch.

„Hast du mal daran gedacht... mit jemanden auszugehen?“

„Was... wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?“, verlangte Sherlock zu wissen, dem bei der Frage unweigerlich das Date in den Sinn kam, welches er am Abend zuvor überstürzt verlassen hatte.

Lestrade zuckte mit den Achseln. „Naja... ein bisschen Ablenkung schadet nicht, oder? Die Arbeit... immer so stressig, kaum Zeit für einen selbst.“

Sherlock strich sich durch das Nest ungezähmter Locken und seufzte langgezogen. „Es ist nicht unbedingt so, dass sich andere Leute darum reißen, Zeit mit mir zu verbringen. Und wenn ich mal jemanden treffe, dann...“ – tiefblaue, neugierige Augen und ein verschmitztes Lächeln tauchten in Sherlocks Erinnerung auf – „...ist das Interesse eher mäßig...“

„Hattest du etwa ein Date? _Du?!_ “

Sherlock zog die Brauen zusammen und fixierte den Inspektor finster, bevor er etwas Falsches sagte.

„Äh, sorry... Missverständnis. Ich hatte eigentlich für mich gefragt. Weißt du, seit der Trennung von meiner Frau hatte ich kein Date mehr und ich habe überlegt, ob ich wieder bereit wäre für...“, stammelte Lestrade und bewies wieder einmal, wie eloquent er war.

Ah, die ursprüngliche Frage war offensichtlich nicht dazu gedacht gewesen, etwas über Sherlocks Datingverhalten zu lernen, sondern hatte eine ganz andere Bewandtnis.

„Ja, ich hatte ein Date und bevor du mich mit den vermeintlichen Vorzügen deines Schwarms langweilst: Ja, sie würde mit dir ausgehen!“

Ein Funke Zufriedenheit blitzte in Sherlocks Innerem auf, als er sah, wie Lestrade errötete.

„Meinst du wirklich?“

„Absolut. Miss Hooper hat eine Schwäche für hochgradig überarbeitete Männer, die bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit in der Leichenhalle herumlungern und sich über die Essgewohnheiten ihres Katers unterhalten...“

„Ich dachte immer, sie hätte eher etwas für nervtötende Besserwisser übrig, die Daumen aus der Kühlkammer klauen...“, erwiderte Lestrade grinsend.

„Sie gehört ganz dir. Ich bin mit meiner Arbeit verheiratet...“ In der Hoffnung, das Gespräch damit für beendet erklärt zu haben, schloss Sherlock erneut die Augen und faltete die Hände vor seiner Brust.

Leider schien Lestrade festgewachsen zu sein, denn er bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter in Richtung Tür.

„Also... ein Date, huh?“, fragte er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. „Lief nicht so gut?“

„Es war ein _Blind_ Date und man war nicht sonderlich erfreut, mich zu sehen“, gab Sherlock zähneknirschend zu.

„Kannte sie dich? Aus der Zeitung oder so? Oder hast du ihre dunkelsten Geheimnisse deduziert, bevor sie auch nur _hallo_ sagen konnte? Weil – ganz ehrlich – das kommt bei den wenigsten Leuten gut an, Sherlock!“

„Er hat mich _Freak_ genannt...“, sagte Sherlock leise, „und trotzdem...“

„Oh, das ist... warte – _er_?!“

_Und trotzdem möchte ich ihn wiedersehen_.

 

+++

tbc

 


	8. Chapter 8

_...und trotzdem möchte ich dich wiedersehen..._

Hektisch löschte John den Text aus dem Nachrichtenmenü seines Mobiltelefons. Es war nicht der erste dieser Art, den er vorformuliert, kritisch angestarrt und in den virtuellen Papierkorb verfrachtet hatte. Doch keine dieser Mitteilungen hatte so verzweifelt und – wenn John ehrlich mit sich selbst war – so wahr geklungen.

Dabei hatten die ersten Texte neutral, freundlich interessiert und bestenfalls höflich geklungen.

_Hey Sherlock, ich habe deine Homepage (und somit deine Telefonnummer) entdeckt. Klangvoller Name. Viele Grüße, John (dein „Date“)_

_Hallo Sherlock, ich habe von dem Serienmörder in der Zeitung gelesen. Du hattest also recht. Keine Suizide. John (Perfect Match)_

_Kumpel, hier ist John. Dein „Perfect Match“ ;-) Bock dich mal auf ein Bier zu treffen?_

_Sherlock, in der Zeitung schreiben sie, du wärst beinahe ums Leben gekommen?_

_Ich bin wirklich froh, dass es dir gut geht..._

_Du hättest dich beinahe töten lassen und ich wette, du hast dich selbst in diese Situation manövriert. Warum? Weil du ein Idiot bist... ein Angeber... Protz..._

_… und trotzdem möchte ich dich wiedersehen..._

Skeptisch blickte Johnauf das nun leere Textfeld seines Handys.Was war nur in ihn gefahren, so etwas zu schreiben? Er musste wirklich dringend aufhören, laufend an Sherlock zu denken. Er musste aufhören, jede Zeitung und Internetsuchmaschine nach Neuigkeiten über den Detektiven zu durchforsten. Er musste aufhören, dessen Homepage zu besuchen und sich lachend oder kopfschüttelnd durch Sherlocks Fälle zu lesen. Vor allem jedoch musste er damit aufhören, wieder und wieder Kurzmitteilungen in sein Telefon zu tippen, die er doch nie abschicken würde.

Mit dem festen Vorsatz, sein Mobiltelefon zur Seite zu legen und einen Spaziergang durch den nahegelegenen Park zu machen, schloss John das Nachrichtenmenü. Als es wider Erwarten klingelte, ließ John es vor Schreck beinahe aus der Hand fallen.

_Unbekannte Nummer._

Für gewöhnlich riefen ihn nicht viele Leute an. Die wenigen, die Johns Telefonnummer hatten, waren eingespeichert. Argwöhnisch und gleichzeitig gespannt betrachtete John das summende Gerät. Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Konnte es sein, dass...

John beeilte sich, daskleine grüne Icon zu drücken und hob das Telefon an sein Ohr.

„Hallo?“, krächzte er. Überrascht über die Heiserkeit in seiner Stimme, räusperte sich John.

„Hallo. Spreche ich mit John Watson?“, fragte eine dunkle Männerstimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

Johns Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und erglaubte, das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen zu hören. War es möglich, dass Sherlock ihn anrief und...

„Ja“, beeilte er sich zu antworten.

„Wunderbar“, lachte die Stimme am Telefon. „Mein Name ist Alec und ich rufe Sie im Auftrag von _Perfect Match_ an.“

Enttäuschung schwappte wie ein Kübel Eiswasser durch Johns Eingeweide und ließ ihn frustriert die Zähne aufeinanderbeißen.

„Hören Sie, John. Wir möchten uns in aller Form bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Leider hatten wir in der vergangenen Woche technische Schwierigkeiten mit den Algorithmen unserer App. Dadurch haben wir einige unserer Kunden zu Dates geschickt, die überhaupt nicht zu deren Suchkriterien passten. Bedauerlicherweise waren auch Sie Opfer dieser technischen Panne.“

„Technische Panne?“, knirschte John.

„Ja. Es tut uns wirklich wahnsinnig leid. Wir möchten Sie als unseren Kunden nicht verlieren. Zumindest solange nicht, bis wir Sie mit dem perfekten Partner zusammengebracht haben.“ Der Mann lachte freundlich und professionell, schaffte es dabei jedoch,aufrichtig und ehrlich zu klingen. Ein idealer Mitarbeiter für das Kundenmanagement, dachte John zynisch.

„Wir würden unseren Fehler gerne wieder gut machen, John, und Sie zu einem exklusiven Dinner mit einer Dame einladen, die wirklich perfekt zu Ihnen passt. Ich habe Ihre beiden Profile persönlich miteinander verglichen und bin sicher, dass Sie sich blendend verstehen werden.“

„So, so. Sie haben persönlich unsere Profile verglichen?“, fragte John misstrauisch. „Sicher, dass es diesmal eine Frau ist?“

„Versprochen, John.“ Alec lachte sein professionelles Lachen, plauderte charmant und überzeugte John letztendlich, das Angebot der Agentur anzunehmen. Schließlich teilte der Mann John Ort und Zeit der nächsten Verabredung mit und verabschiedete sich höflich.

So fand sich John am darauffolgenden Samstag in einem kleinen, spanischen Restaurant wieder, knabberte an Weißbrot und Oliven, trank schweren Rioja und lauschte geistesabwesend den Erzählungen seines Dates. Auch sie war ein Opfer des technischen Defekts von _Perfect Match_ geworden und echauffierte sich gerade darüber, dass ihre Verabredung ein sechzigjähriger Mann mit Kurzatmigkeit und massivem Übergewicht gewesen war, der von ihr als Verabredung augenscheinlich angetan war. Sie hatte das Lokal jedoch postwendend wieder verlassen.

Mit ihren dunkelbraunen, langen Haaren, die zu einem akkuraten Dutt frisiert waren, war sie ausgesprochen hübsch. Hohe Wangenknochen und volle, rosige Lippen zierten das schmale, blasse Gesicht. Sie war schlank und ein gutes Stück größer als John. Ihr wohlgeformter Körper steckte in einem eleganten, mitternachtsblauen Kleid. Hohe Schuhe komplettierten ihren stimmigen Look. John war fasziniert. Lediglich die rehbraunen Augen passten nicht ins Gesamtkonzept, ansonsten hätte man davon ausgehen können, dass Alecihm eine weibliche Version von Sherlock als Verabredung zugewiesen hatte.

 _Bitte bewerten Sie die Optik ihres Dates..._ Grinsend erinnerte sich John an die fünf Punkte, die er in dieser Kategorie ohne Zögern an Sherlock vergeben hatte.

Selbst die eitle Attitüde, die die Frau an den Tag legte, erinnerte John an Sherlock. Sie wirkte ein wenig versnobt, saß mit stocksteifem Rücken an dem schweren Holztisch und riss beinahe das gesamte Gespräch des Abends an sich. Dennoch wirkte sie interessiert an John, legte hier und da ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm, rutschte im Verlauf des Hauptganges näher auf der langen Holzbank an ihn heran und ließ sich von dem Rotwein nachgießen. 

Nach und nach begannJohn, sich zu entspannen, verbannte sinnlose Gedanken und Vergleiche mit Sherlock in den Hintergrund und konzentrierte sich auf die Frau vor ihm. Jeanette. Attraktiv. Lehrerin. Ein wenig langweilig vielleicht, dafür aber definitiv sexy und vor allem weiblich.

Zwischen Dessert, Kaffee und Digestif blickte sie John unter langen Wimpern herausfordernd an. Die Art, wie sie die herrlich süße Crema Catalana von ihrem Löffel leckte und John dabei in die Augen sah, ließ kaum Interpretationsspielraum für den weiteren Verlauf des Abends zu.

John war also wenig überrascht, als Jeanette ihn zu einem Schlummertrunk in ihre Wohnung einlud und er keine vier Stunden nach ihrer ersten Begegnung auf ihrem Bett saß und ihre festen Brüste knetete, während sie sich rhythmisch in seinem Schoß wand.  

Sie fühlte sich unglaublich gut an. Ihr warmer, weicher Körper. Ihr Busen, der im Takt ihrer Auf- und Abwärtsbewegungen sanft wippte. Ihre Zunge, die gekonnt mit seiner spielte. Ihre feuchte, heiße Enge.

John löste seinen Mund von ihrem, küsste sich fordernd über ihre Wange, den Hals, über die Schulter, legte sich schließlich zurück in die schwarzblauen Satinlaken und blickte zu ihr auf. Berauscht von ihren schneller werdenden Bewegungen und den leisen Seufzern, die sie ausstieß, sog John den Anblick, der sich ihm bot, nahezu auf.

Jeanette hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, hob und senkte sich ekstatisch auf Johns steifen Penis, ließ ihn immer wieder nahezu aus sich herausgleiten, nur um ihn kurz darauf tief in sich aufzunehmen. Eine Hand hatte sie auf Johns Schulter abgestützt, die andere in ihren Haaren vergraben. Der akkurate Dutt hatte sich gelöst und dunkle Locken fielen in ihr Gesicht, umrahmten dabei die hohen Wangenknochen. Das hereinfallende Mondlicht ließ ihre cremefarbene Haut aufleuchten.

Einem Impuls folgend packte John ihre Hüften und unterbrach ihren Ritt.

„Dreh dich um“, befahl er mit heiserer Stimme.

Die Frau kam Johns Bitte bereitwillig nach, kniete sich auf das Bett und stützte sich mit den Unterarmen ab. Auffordernd reckte sie John ihren Hintern entgegen.

John platzierte seine Erektion zwischen ihren Schenkeln und drang erneut stürmisch in sie ein. Mit einem stetigen Rhythmus, völlig gefesselt von der hellen Haut, den runden Pobacken, den dunklen Locken, in die er die Finger seiner rechten Hand vergraben hatte, stieß er wieder und wieder hart in sie, bis er seinen hereinbrechenden Orgasmus nicht mehr hinauszögern konnte.

In kreisenden Bewegungen spürte er dem letzten Beben nach und ritt auf der Welle der Erlösung. John schob seine Finger zwischen ihre Beine, um Jeanette zusätzlich manuell zu stimulieren, bis auch sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. Jeanettes helles Stöhnen brachte John zurück ins Hier und Jetzt und weg von den Gedanken an eine andere Person, die so viele Attribute mit ihr teilte.

Achtsam hielt John das Ende des Kondoms an seinem erschlaffenden Penis fest und zog sich aus Jeanette zurück. Die ließ sich kopfüber auf das Bett fallen und atmete zittrig ein und aus. Erschöpft legte sich John neben sie auf den Rücken, schob einen Arm unter seinen Kopf und starrte an die Decke. Auch sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich hektisch. Sein Herz raste.

„Das war unglaublich...“, gurrte Jeanette und rutschte näher an John heran, legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

Geistesabwesend legte John seinen freien Arm um ihre Schultern und gab ein bestätigendes Brummen von sich.

Vor seinem geistigen Auge spielte er wieder und wieder die vergangenen Minuten ab. Wie er zwischen runden Pobacken in die heiße Enge tauchte, den langen, weißen Rücken und die vereinzelten Muttermale betrachtete, welche er Stück für Stück mit Küssen bedecken wollte. Zuletzt stellte er sich vor, wie sich der Kopf mit den dunklen Locken zu ihm umdrehte. Sah hohe Wangenknochen, geöffnete volle Lippen. Grün-graue Augen, die ihn fixierten, als würden sie tief in seine Seele blicken. Ein dunkel gestöhntes _John_...

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und sah in Jeanettes braune Augen, die ihn verwundert anblickten.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, erkundigte sie sich.

„Ja, natürlich“, antwortete John mit einer Souveränität in der Stimme, die er selbst nicht fühlte, und zog sie näher an sich.

 _Nichts ist in Ordnung_ , dachte er grimmig und schloss resigniert die Augen.

_Gar nichts..._

 

+++ 

tbc

 


	9. Chapter 9

_Möchten Sie Ihr Date wiedersehen?_

Sherlocks Daumen schwebte über dem Display. Widerwillig hatte er sich durch die zahlreichen Fragen der App geklickt, nachdem diese ihm kein weiteres Date vermitteln wollte, bevor er jenes mit John nicht bewertete. Die Informationen waren notwendig, um auf lange Sicht den perfekten Partner zu ermitteln.

Leider war es offensichtlich, dass der Algorithmus der App fehlerhaft war und Leute zusammengebracht hatte, die sich sonst vermutlich nie begegnet wären. Der Kundenservice hatte augenblicklich eine Massenmail herumgeschickt, um die Benutzer darüber zu informieren und sich für die Unannehmlichkeiten entschuldigt.

Aber das half Sherlock im Augenblick auch nicht weiter. Er sollte einfach _Nein_ drücken und die Sache damit abhaken. Das Date war ein Fehler und letztendlich nicht einmal als Date zu betrachten gewesen. John hatte nicht versäumt, ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Aber sie hatten eine nette Zeit verbracht und sich – im Großen und Ganzen – gut miteinander verstanden.

Da war diese unmittelbare Sympathie gewesen, wie man sie nur selten zwischen zwei völlig Fremden fand. Gut, man konnte vielleicht argumentieren, dass niemand Sherlock vollkommen fremd war. Insbesondere wenn sich die Lebensgeschichte quasi jeder Person so leicht aus deren Zügen und über die Kleidung rekonstruieren ließ. Tatsächlich war es eher selten, dass jemand ihn überraschte.

John hatte ihn überrascht. Die Freundlichkeit trotz des dummen Fehlers der App und die Bereitschaft, den Abend dennoch friedlich mit ihm zu verbringen, statt in Jähzorn auszubrechen und aus dem Lokal zu flüchten, waren sicherlich Pluspunkte.

Aber Pluspunkte wofür?

Es war nicht so, dass sie Telefonnummern ausgetauscht hätten oder sich je wieder über dieses lächerliche Programm begegnen würden. Der Fehler war im Laufe des Tages behoben worden, einige der besonders empörten Kunden hatten scheinbar Kompensationen erhalten, wenn man den Forenbeiträgen trauen durfte. Sherlock hatte nichts bekommen. Er hatte sich aber auch nicht beschwert. Wozu auch?

Sein Daumen pendelte zwischen _Ja_ und _Nein_ hin und her.

Er tippte auf _Ja_.

Es spielte keine Rolle. Der Programmfehler war behoben, John würde auf _Nein_ drücken und damit würden sie ohnehin aus dem gemeinsamen Datingpool herausfallen.

Sherlock zog den blauen Morgenmantel enger um seinen Körper, rollte sich auf dem Sofa zu einem möglichst kleinen Bündel zusammen und starrte auf das Handy, bis das Display erloschen war. Das Zimmer war dunkel, draußen färbten die letzten Sonnenstrahlen die Bürgersteige in orangefarbenes Licht. Feierabendverkehr tönte auf dem Asphalt.

Ein tiefes Seufzen presste sich aus Sherlocks Lunge, ließ ihn hohl zurück. Es war nicht sinnvoll, ein emotionales Interesse an einer Person zu entwickeln, wenn kein Entgegenkommen zu erwarten war. Regel Nummer eins: _Verliebe dich nie in einen Hetero_. Schon gar nicht nach einem einzigen Date. Es musste die Einsamkeit sein, die diesen chemischen Defekt auslöste. Anders war es nicht zu erklären. Auch andere Männer waren gutaussehend, hatten blonde Haare und blaue Augen, breite Schultern und die dominante Körperhaltung eines ehemaligen Soldaten.

_Aber dieses Lächeln... diese kleinen, starken Hände, diese schmalen Hüften und dieser knackige..._

_Nein!_ Sherlock knurrte frustriert und tauchte tiefer in die Dunkelheit seiner vor dem Kopf verschränkten Arme. _Hör einfach auf, an ihn zu denken!_

Sherlock verharrte in seiner Position, bis sein Rücken protestierte und er sich ausstrecken musste. Er faltete die Hände unter seinem Kinn und versuchte, sich auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren. Doch leider traf er auf nichts als gähnende Leere. Keine Fälle, die seine Aufmerksamkeit verdienten. Nichts über einer drei. Zwar könnte er Lestrade trotzdem etwas abnehmen, um wenigstens dem Inspektor einen romantischen Abend mit seiner Angebeteten zu ermöglichen, aber Sherlock fühlte sich nicht besonders in Geberlaune.

Erst als sein Handy den charakteristischen Signalton der App abspielte, riss er die Augen auf und griff nach dem Gerät, ohne auf den Hüpfer zu achten, den sein Magen machte. Eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf machte ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass er erst wenige Minuten zuvor festgestellt hatte, wie unwahrscheinlich ein weiteres Date mit John Watson war.

Aber die Hoffnung sucht sich immer die kleinsten Risse in unseren Überzeugungen, um sich unaufhaltsam darin einzunisten.

_Ihr nächstes Date findet morgen Abend statt!_

_Die Adresse des Restaurants werden Sie in einer separaten E-Mail erhalten. Ihr Begleiter hat 50% der Kosten (inkl. Trinkgeld) übernommen. Bitte bestätigen Sie Ihr Kommen!_

Wie üblich gab es keine weiteren Informationen über das Date oder das gewählte Menü. Es machte Sherlock nichts aus, selbst für sein Essen zu bezahlen. Schließlich war das nur fair. Dass John direkt bezahlt hatte, betrachtete Sherlock für diese Art von Zusammentreffen eher als ungewöhnlich. Insbesondere im Hinblick auf sein eingeschränktes Einkommen. Wenn er das bei all seinen Dates machte, mussten sie ein recht hohen Kostenfaktor darstellen.

Aber er war ein Gentleman. Ob er sich im Gegenzug tatsächlich Sex erhoffte, obwohl er seine Partnerinnen vorher nie gesehen hatte, bezweifelte Sherlock. Vielleicht war John schlicht und ergreifend ein hoffnungsloser Romantiker. Ein Mann der alten Schule – wie auch immer man das definieren mochte...

Genervt darüber, dass seine Gedanken erneut zu John gewandert waren, bestätigte Sherlock das Date und öffnete zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag seine Mailbox, um nach potentiellen Klienten zu stöbern.

 

*

 

D... Dean? Dexter? ...Dave? Nein, das war doch der Typ aus der Mail mit der verschwundenen Erstausgabe von Dickens. Langweilig. Oder doch nicht. Dessen Name fing doch mit einem G an?

Was zum Teufel machte er da mit seiner Zunge? Wenn das so weiterging, würde er noch einen Krampf erleiden. Aber dann würde er dieses seltsamen Vorhaben vielleicht endlich aufgeben. Versuchte er, Sherlocks Mandeln zu finden? War er etwa auch ein Arzt?

_John. Wie John wohl küsst?_

Nein, nein, nein. Kein Arzt. Bankangestellter. Gehobenes Management. Maßgeschneiderter Anzug, Maniküre, Fitnessenthusiast. Aufreißer. Egoist. Megaloman. Warum zum Teufel hatte man so jemanden für ihn ausgewählt?! Und warum zum Teufel gestattete Sherlock ihm diesen Kuss?

Vermutlich-Dave schob beide Hände unter Sherlocks Jackett, streichelte über seine Taille und platzierte sie schnurstracks auf seinem Hintern. Er drückte die Pobacken fordernd zusammen, zog sie auseinander, ließ keinerlei Zweifel an seiner Intention.

Sherlock drückte mit der Rechten gegen Vermutlich-Daves Schulter, um ein wenig Distanz zu generieren, doch schien das den anderen Mann nur noch mehr anzustacheln. Er presste Sherlock enger an sich, rieb seinen Schritt lasziv gegen Sherlocks, um ihn die Ausbuchtung in seiner Hose spüren zu lassen.

„Ich hab hier was _Gutes_ für dich!“, raunte er zwischen einem raubtierhaften Grinsen und Speichelfäden.

„Überkompensation durch sexuell aggressives Verhalten?“, schnappte Sherlock, bevor er die Worte selbst registrierte. Aber die Erektion des Mannes ließ kaum einen anderen Rückschluss zu. „Denkst du wirklich, dass du deine Partner nur einschüchtern musst, damit sie Sex mit dir haben? Weil sonst nichts an dir dran ist außer Schall und Rauch?“

„Was fällt dir ein?!“, keifte Vermutlich-Dave, das Gesicht hochrot und zornverzerrt. Er stieß Sherlock von sich weg, überlegte es sich im nächsten Augenblick jedoch anders und packte ihn am Kragen. Das Geräusch von reißendem Stoff hallte durch die Hotelvorhalle.

Sherlock stieß gegen eine der Marmorsäulen und sah grimmig in das solariumgebräunte Gesicht des Mannes.

„Und wer denkst du, bist du, hä?! Denkst du, du kannst mir den ganzen Abend schöne Augen machen und mich dann einfach abblitzen lassen? Mich?! Du verpasst den Fick deines _Lebens_ , Bürschchen!“

Unbeeindruckt richtete sich Sherlock auf und rückte sein Jackett zurecht. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass dein Profil noch heute Abend gesperrt werden wird. Ich habe deinen Namen und dein Foto und werde nicht zögern, sie an Scotland Yard zu übermitteln, sollte mir zu Ohren kommen, dass du erneut übergriffig geworden bist.“

„Das würdest du nicht—“

„Willst du es darauf ankommen lassen?“ Kälte knirschte in Sherlocks Stimme. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, verließ er die Halle und trat auf die Straße, ging zum nächsten Taxistand und stieg in einen Wagen.

Die Bewertung für Dan (nicht Dave) Harris fiel an diesem Abend katastrophal aus. Der Kundenservice wurde darüber hinaus über sein übergriffiges Verhalten aufgeklärt und das Profil gesperrt. Das zerrissene Hemd wurde ersetzt.

 

*

 

Sherlock versuchte nicht einmal, sich den Namen des Mannes zu merken. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Alles, was zählte, war, dass er genau die richtige Statur hatte; dass sein Haar auf diese weiche Art und Weise fiel; dass er lächelte, als gäbe es kein Morgen – auch wenn es das tatsächlich nicht geben würde. Zumindest kein gemeinsames.

Er roch gut. Er redete nicht viel. Er hatte eine Präsenz, die ausreichend stimulierend war, um ein paar Stunden darüber hinwegzusehen, dass er nicht der Richtige war.

Und er hatte einen äußerst talentierten Mund.

Das Kribbeln, das sich durch Sherlocks Körper zog, war himmlisch. Seine Brustwarzen zogen sich zusammen und die Härchen auf seinen Armen stellten sich auf, als der Mann Sherlocks Erektion tief in seinen Mund sinken ließ und dabei einen Laut von sich gab, der einem lasziven Schnurren gleichkam. Seine Hände behielt er weitestgehend für sich. Mit einer hielt er Sherlocks Penis federleicht an der Wurzel, um den richtigen Winkel zu erzeugen. Mit der anderen Hand rieb er immer frenetischer über die eigene Erektion, die obszön aus seiner Hose hing.

Sherlock presste beide Hände links und rechts flach gegen die Wand. Der lange Mantel schlug ihm unter seinen schweren Atemzügen unstet um die Knöchel. Ihm war zu warm.

Der Mann intensivierte seine Bemühungen, deutlich darauf fixiert, Sherlock zum Höhepunkt zu bringen, seinem eigenen jedoch dicht auf den Fersen. Mit einem lauten Seufzen ließ er Sherlocks Erektion aus seinem Mund gleiten und sah hinauf in die bewölkten Augen, liebliche Röte auf den Wangen.

„Komm in mein Gesicht!“, forderte er und pumpte den Penis in seiner Hand, bis Sherlock ein heißkalter Blitz durchfuhr und er sich mit einem abgehackten Stöhnen ergoss. Der Mann streckte lüstern die Zunge heraus, vermied jedoch weitestgehend, sie mit dem Sperma zu treffen.

Als das ekstatische Zittern abgeebbt war, öffnete Sherlock die Augen, die er unbewusst geschlossen hatte, und sah auf den anderen hinab. Er musste in der Zwischenzeit selbst zum Höhepunkt gekommen sein, wischte er sich doch mit einem Taschentuch kommentarlos die feuchten Spuren aus dem Gesicht und von den Händen. Sherlock schob seinen erschlaffenden Penis zurück in die Unterhose, zog den Reißverschluss zu und richtete sein Jackett.

Er musste an die frische Luft. Abkühlen. Eine Rauchen. Seine Nerven beruhigen.

Der Mann stemmte sich unter einem leisen Ächzen hoch (schwache Beine – unwichtig), zog sich ebenfalls wieder vollständig an und warf das zerknüllte Taschentuch in den unweit entfernt stehenden Mülleimer. Ein Lächeln zupfte an seinen Mundwinkeln, als er sich zu Sherlock drehte.

„Das war nett!“, sagte er. „Wenn du möchtest, können wir das gern wiederholen.“

Sherlock wusste nicht, warum er nickte. Es würde nicht noch einmal passieren. Er wollte die Leere nicht sehen, die sich hinter dem freundlichen Gesicht verbarg; wollte nicht wissen, mit was für einer banalen Person er so viel Intimität geteilt hatte. Er wollte duschen und sich auf seinem Sofa zusammenrollen.

Und an John denken.

Letztendlich gab er dem Mann (Carl, laut Profil) eine falsche Nummer und das unerfüllbare Versprechen, in Kontaktzu bleiben. Seine Bewertung fiel moderat positiv aus.

_Sind Sie mit Ihrem Date intim geworden?_ Ja.

_Möchten Sie Ihr Date wiedersehen?_ Nein.

_Bitte teilen Sie uns mit, was Ihnen nicht gefallen hat!_ Er war nicht der Richtige.

Er war nicht John.

 

+++

tbc

 


	10. Chapter 10

Obwohl der Sommer noch nicht ganz vorüber war, kämpften bereits viele Londoner mit mehr Erkältungssymptomen als üblich zu dieser Jahreszeit.

Zum fünften Mal an diesem Tag kritzelte John seine Unterschrift unter ein Rezept für Nasenspray und Hustensaft und lächelte seinen gegenübersitzenden Patienten freundlich an. Mr Norris schniefte und schnupfte jämmerlich, während er aufstand und das Rezept mitsamt einem zusammengeknüllten Taschentuch in seine Jackentasche stopfte.

„Vielen Dank, Dr Watson“, krächzte der Mann und verließ mit hängenden Schultern Johns Sprechzimmer.

John schrieb ein paar Anmerkungen in Mr Norris’ Krankenakte und blickte auf seinen Terminplan. Noch drei Patienten warteten auf ihn, bevor er sich in den Feierabend verabschieden konnte.

Sie hatten keine großen Pläne für das Wochenende gemacht. Vage erinnerte sich John an eine Romantikkomödie, von der Jeanette erzählt hatte. Vielleicht würde er sie ins Kino einladen. Anschließend könnte er die Nacht bei ihr verbringen. Gegen ein wenig körperliche Betätigung auf ihrer weichen Matratze hätte er nichts einzuwenden.

Zufrieden mit seinem Vorhaben, zog John sein Mobiltelefon aus der Schreibtischschublade, um eine kurze Nachricht an Jeanette abzufassen und sie zu bitten, zwei Tickets für die Abendvorstellung ihres Wunschfilms zu reservieren.

Verwundert stellte er zwei entgangene Anrufe von ihr fest. Üblicherweise rief sie ihn nicht in der Praxis an, wusste sie doch, dass er sein Telefon während der Behandlungen lautlos stellte. Schnell vergewisserte sich John, dass er noch ein paar Minuten Zeit hatte, bis sein nächster Patient von der Sprechstundenhilfe hereingeführt werden würde und drückte auf die Anruftaste.

Es klingelte viermal, bis Jeanette das Gespräch entgegennahm.

„Hey, Darling. Ist alles in Ordnung?“, erkundigte sich John.

„Johnny! Gut, dass du zurückrufst! Du wirst nicht glauben, was heute passiert ist!“ Jeanette klang so euphorisch, dass John über die verhasste Verniedlichung seines Vornamens hinwegsah.

„Was ist denn passiert?“

„ _Perfect Match_ , Johnny! _Perfect Match_ ist passiert.“

„Hm?“

Seit die beiden nach einigen Dates beschlossen hatten, eine Beziehung miteinander zu versuchen, hatten sie ihre Accounts bei der Partnerbörse auf Eis gelegt. Dementsprechend überrascht war John nun, dass seine Freundin erneut mit _Perfect Match_ zu schaffen hatte. Dachte sie über eine Trennung nach? Nun, wenn John ehrlich wahr, hatte auch er hin und wieder... Es war nicht so, dass er Jeanette nicht mochte, jedoch...

„Du weißt doch, dass _Perfect Match_ zweimal im Jahr eine Veranstaltung für Paare ausrichtet, die sich über die App gefunden haben?!“, riss die aufgeregte Jeanette John aus seinen Überlegungen.

„Eigentlich nicht...“

„Oh, Johnny!“ Jeanettes Stimme nahm diesen schrecklich tadelnd-belehrenden Tonfall an, von dem John sicher war, dass sie ihn sonst nur für ihre besonders begriffsstutzigen Grundschüler verwendete, und der ihm regelmäßig die Nackenhaare aufstellte. „ _Perfect Match_ verlost für dieses Event nur limitierte Karten. Es ist ein All-Inclusive-Romantikwochenende in Brighton. Fünf Sterne Hotel, Wellness, Abendveranstaltung, Symposium!“

„Und?“

„Und? Und ich wurde bei der Verlosung gezogen, Johnny. Wir fahren an die Küste. Ist das nicht wunderbar?“

„Oh... _toll..._ “, antwortete er lahm. „Wann ist die Veranstaltung?“

„Übernächste Woche. Von Freitag bis Sonntag. Ich hab schon mit Sarah gesprochen. Du bekommst frei.“

John presste mit Daumen und Zeigefinger seine Nasenwurzel und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Sein nächster Patient würde in wenigen Sekunden an die Tür klopfen. Daher ergab es wenig Sinn, jetzt mit Jeanette darüber zu diskutieren, warum ein Gespräch mit seiner Chefin hinsichtlich seiner Urlaubsplanung eine klare Grenzüberschreitung darstellte. Außerdem hatte sie es sicherlich nur gut gemeint. Also heuchelte John mehr Freude, als er tatsächlich empfand, besprach schnell sein geplantes Abendprogramm mit ihr und verabschiedete sich gerade rechtzeitig, um die hereingetretene Arzthelferin mitsamt Patienten ohne Telefon am Ohr zu begrüßen.

*

Zwei Wochen später hievte John Jeanettes schweren Trolley aus dem Kofferraum ihres Mini Coopers und beäugte ihn skeptisch. Was hatte die Frau für ein einzelnes Wochenende alles eingepackt? Er stellte seine eigene Tasche daneben und ließ die Klappe des Kofferraums ins Schloss fallen.

Die Arme über seinen Kopf hebend streckte John die von der langen Autofahrt verspannten Glieder. Er sah sich auf dem Parkplatz des großen Wellness- und Tagungshotels um. Das Meer war wenige hundert Meter entfernt und lediglich durch die schmale Küstenstraße vom Hotel getrennt. Die Nachmittagssonne glitzerte einladend auf der nahezu spiegelglatten, azurblauen Oberfläche. Nur wenige Schaumkronen brachen sich an dem ausladenden Steinstrand. Leider war es schon etwas zu kühl, um im Ozean zu schwimmen, aber John freute sich auf einen ruhigen Spaziergang am Strand und hoffte insgeheim auf ein Zimmer mit Meerblick.

Jeanette hatte inzwischen den Wagen abgesperrt. Lächelnd stellte sie sich neben John und schob einen Arm um seine Hüfte.

„Gar nicht so schlecht, oder? Wollen wir reingehen und schauen, was das Hotel sonst noch zu bieten hat?“, erkundigte sie sich fröhlich.

John gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich und löste den Blick vom Wasser. Der Parkplatz füllte sich zusehends. Zahlreiche Pärchen strömten die Stufen zum einladenden Eingangsbereich hinauf. Aus dem Augenwinkel meinte John, eine große, schlanke Gestalt mit dunklen Locken das Hotel betreten zu sehen.

_Könnte es sein, dass..._

„Kommst du?“, fragte Jeanette. Ihre Handtasche geschultert zog sie ihren Koffer hinter sich her, während sie Richtung Eingang ging.

Widerwillig schüttelte John den Kopf, um die ungebetenen Gedanken zu verscheuchen, und hob seine Reisetasche vom Boden. Er folgte Jeanette mit wenigen Schritten Abstand ins Innere des Hotels und redete sich dabei vehement ein, dass er die anderen Gäste an der ausladenden Rezeption _nicht_ besonders aufmerksam scannte.

John stellte sich neben Jeanette in die Reihe der Wartenden zum Check-In und beugte sich zu ihr, während sein Blick unverwandt durch die Eingangshalle wanderte.

„Hast du mal drüber nachgedacht, dass es ganz schön komisch wäre, ein ehemaliges Date hier zu treffen?“, erkundigte er sich leichthin.

Überrascht sah sich Jeanette um. „Warum? Hast du eine von den Frauen gesehen, mit denen du mal verabredet warst?“

„Nein, nein. Ich dachte nur. Wäre schon irgendwie seltsam, oder?“

Hinter ihnen räusperte sich jemand, was John veranlasste, sich umzudrehen. Ein großer, überaus attraktiver Mann lächelte ihnen freundlich zu.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich kam nicht umhin, Ihr Gespräch zu belauschen“, sagte er mit einem charmanten Grinsen und fuhr sich durch seine kinnlangen dunkelblonden Haare. „Soweit ich weiß, sollte das nicht passieren. Die Auswahlkriterien für die Veranstaltung sind so geregelt, dass normalerweise keine ehemaligen Datingpartner in den gleichen Lostopf geraten. Ausnahmen mögen die Regel bestätigen, aber es wird versucht, dass zu vermeiden.“

„Woher wissen Sie das?“, fragte Jeanette und ließ den Blick so offensichtlich interessiert über den muskulösen Körper des Mannes wandern, dass John sich genötigt sah, besitzergreifend einen Arm um ihre Taille zu legen.

„Ich bin beruflich öfter auf ähnlichen Veranstaltungen“, antwortete der Mann mit einem verschwörerischen Zwinkern. „Und nun muss ich mich verabschieden und meinen Freund suchen. Er neigt dazu, gerne mit anderen Menschen aneinanderzugeraten, wenn man kein Auge auf ihn hat. Genießen Sie den Aufenthalt, vielleicht sieht man sich mal.“ Mit diesen Worten wandte sich der Mann ab und mischte sich unter die anderen Gäste.

„Warum sind eigentlich immer die attraktivsten Männer schwul?“, murmelte Jeanette und schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge.

„Na, besten Dank!“

„Och, nun schmoll doch nicht“, lachte sie und presste John einen Kuss auf die Wange.

John sparte sich jeglichen Kommentar und dachte explizit _nicht_ an einen äußerst attraktiven, homosexuellen Mann, den er Ende Januar kurzzeitig selbst kennengelernt hatte.

Die beiden waren die nächsten in der Reihe zur Anmeldung. Jeanette händigte der Rezeptionistin die Buchungsunterlagen aus und nahm im Gegenzug zwei Schlüsselkarten sowie haufenweise Infomaterial entgegen.

Mit dem Aufzug fuhren sie in ihr Zimmer in der dritten Etage. Es war groß und modern eingerichtet. Ein einladendes Doppelbett, flankiert von zwei Nachttischen, stand an der linken Wand und reichte bis in die Mitte des Raums. Ein weißer Kleiderschrank, ein kleines Sofa und ein Schreibtisch komplementierten die Einrichtung. Insgesamt komfortabel, wenn auch ein wenig unpersönlich. Ein Umstand, den Hotels in dieser Größenordnung leider oftmals innehatten.

Freudig erkannte John, dass das Zimmer tatsächlich über einen Meerblick und sogar einen schmalen Balkon verfügte. Schwungvoll warf er seine Reisetasche auf das ordentlich gemachte Bett und ignorierte dabei Jeanettes pikierten Blick. Er öffnete die Glastür, trat nach draußen und sog gierig die salzige Brise ein. Auf dem Parkplatz unter ihm konnte er beobachten, wie weitere Gäste in das Hotel strömten.

Er zuckte zusammen, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. „Kannst du wieder reinkommen und die Tür zumachen? Die Seeluft ist jetzt schon Gift für meine Haare. Außerdem findet in einer Stunde die Einführungsveranstaltung statt, an der wir unbedingt teilnehmen müssen.“

„Und wofür brauchst du mich dann drinnen?“, seufzte John ungehalten.

Mit einem Augenzwinkern zog Jeanette John an der Hand in den Raum und weiter ins angrenzende Badezimmer.

„Ich dachte, wir könnten die Zeit sinnvoll nutzen und uns gemeinsam _frisch_ machen.“

*

Mit noch feuchten Haaren, jedoch herrlich entspannt, saß John wenig später in einem spärlich beleuchteten Veranstaltungsraum. Vor und hinter ihm befanden sich zahlreiche Stuhlreihen, die alle vor einer noch leeren Bühne aufgereiht waren. Der Raum und die Stühle füllten sich stetig mit lachenden und schwatzenden Pärchen. Neben ihm saß Jeanette, die versuchte, im Halbdunkeln das Informationsblatt mit dem Abendprogramm zu entziffern.

„Gemeinsames Abendessen, danach Abendveranstaltung mit einer Open Bar und Tanz. Du _musst_ heute unbedingt mit mir tanzen, Johnny!“

Entnervt lehnte sich John in seinem Stuhl zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich. Zum wiederholten Male fragte er sich, warum er sich dazu bereit erklärt hatte, Jeanette zu dieser Veranstaltung zu begleiten.

 _Weil du dich andernfalls gleich wieder als Single bei der App hättest anmelden können,_ ätzte eine hämische Stimme in Johns Hinterkopf.

Der Raum wurde weiter abgedunkelt, bis lediglich die Bühne erleuchtet war, die soeben von einem Mann im mittleren Alter betreten wurde. Er begrüßte die anwesenden Gäste, stellte sich als Ansprechpartner für das bevorstehende Wochenende vor und erklärte kurz den Ablauf des Abends.

John hörte kaum zu, erzählte der Mann doch nicht viel mehr, als Jeanette ihm bereits aus dem Programmheft vorgelesen hatte. Erst als euphorisch von der Messe am morgigen Tag und den zahlreichen Angeboten, Ständen und Werbepartnern berichtete wurde, wurde John hellhörig.

„Sag mal“, wandte er sich an Jeanette, „ist das eine Verkaufsveranstaltung? Kaffeefahrt?“

„Sei nicht albern, Johnny!“, zischte die Frau und beugte sich demonstrativ nach vorne, um dem Mann auf dem Podium zuzuhören.

„Wie lange dauert das noch?“, fragte John mürrisch.

Jeanette stieß ein entnervtes Seufzen aus. „Hol dir doch einfach schon einen Drink an der Bar. Ich komme nach.“

„Ich warte draußen auf dich“, antwortete John und beeilte sich, seinen Platz zu verlassen.

Angrenzend an den Veranstaltungsraum befand sich eine lange, holzvertäfelte Bar. Zahlreiche Personen standen davor und warteten darauf, dass einer der Kellner sich ihnen zuwandte. Als John endlich an der Reihe war, bestellte er einen Gin Tonic. Mit dem randvollen Glas in der Hand drehte er sich um. Das Gedränge um ihn herum war dichter geworden, sodass er dabei gegen einen Rücken in einem schwarzen Jackett stieß.

„'tschuldigung“, murmelte John in den Stoff, während er versuchte, nichts von seinem Getränk zu verschütten.

Der Mann vor ihm drehte sich um. „Haben Sie keine Augen im—“, murrte er angriffslustig, nur um sofort wieder zu verstummen. „John!“

„Sherlock...“

Johns Herz machte einen aufgeregten Hüpfer. Sein Mund war trocken und doch vermochte er keinen Schluck aus seinem Glas zu nehmen, welches er mit festem Griff umklammerte. Wie hypnotisiert starrte er in die blaugraugrünen Augen vor sich.

Er räusperte sich und wollte zu einer Begrüßung ansetzen, als Sherlock ihm zuvorkam.

„So sieht man sich wieder, hm?“

„Ich... ja. Deine Haare sind länger geworden!“, stammelte John und hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen.

Sherlock zog überrascht die Nase kraus, als wüsste er nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Neben ihm schob sich ein Mann in Johns Sichtfeld. Es war der blonde Adonis vom Check-In, der Sherlock ein Glas Brandy übergab und seine frei gewordene Hand in die dunklen Locken in Sherlocks Nacken grub.

„Ja, die sind toll zum festkrallen“, grinste er anzüglich und presste seinen Körper näher an Sherlocks. „Ich bin Victor Trevor. Sherlock scheinen Sie ja schon zu kennen. Und Sie sind?“

„John Wats—“, begann John, als hinter ihm eine wohlbekannte Frauenstimme _Johnny_ rief.

Sherlocks überraschter Gesichtsausdruck wich einem amüsierten Schmunzeln. „Johnny?“  
Jeanette schloss zu der Männergruppe auf und hakte sich bei John unter. Lächelnd reichte sie erst Victor und anschließend Sherlock die Hand, stellte sich als Johns Freundin vor.

Als Sherlock seinen Namen nannte, sog Jeanette überrascht die Luft ein.

„ _Sie_ sind der berühmte Sherlock Holmes?“

„Kennen wir uns?“, erkundigte sich Sherlock verwundert.

„Das nicht“, lachte Jeanette süßlich, „aber ich könnte beinahe eifersüchtig werden, soviel wie John von Ihnen erzählt hat.“

„Jeanette!“, knurrte John warnend.

„Er liest ständig auf Ihrer Homepage. Er ist ein riesiger Fan Ihrer kleinen Detektivgeschichten und kann gar nicht genug davon bekommen.“

„Oh?“ Überrascht zog Sherlock eine Augenbraue nach oben, während John darauf wartete, dass sich das Loch, in dem er versinken wollte, unter ihm auftat.

+++  


tbc

 


	11. Chapter 11

„Also... woher kennt ihr euch?“, fragte Victor und zeigte mit dem Glas in seiner Hand zwischen Sherlock und John hin und her.

Sherlocks Blick huschte zu Johns Gesicht. Unbehagen war deutlich darin abzulesen. Es wäre ein Leichtes, das ungewollte _Date_ als lustige Anekdote abzutun und zu sagen, dass sie nichtsdestotrotz zusammen gegessen und sich gut unterhalten hatten. Aber Sherlock vermutete, dass John seiner Freundin in seiner Verlegenheit nichts davon erzählt hatte. Stattdessen hatte er etwas über Sherlock recherchiert und sogar seine Homepage besucht.

Ein warmes Kribbeln zog sich durch Sherlocks Magen. John hatte an ihn gedacht, fand ihn – oder zumindest seine Arbeit – faszinierend. Sicher, das Interesse war von einer anderen Qualität als jenes, welches Sherlock für John hegte, aber zumindest war John alles andere als abgestoßen oder nachtragend, weil ihr Treffen nicht seinen Erwartungen entsprochen hatte.

„Über meine Homepage“, erklärte Sherlock knapp. Es war eine simple Lüge, die John augenblicklich durchschauen und aufgreifen konnte, um sein Gesicht vor der vermeintlichen Bloßstellung zu bewahren.

Wie erwartet verdrehte Victor die Augen und trank einen Schluck von seinem Drink. Sherlocks Arbeit interessierte ihn schlicht und ergreifend nicht, sodass eine Weiterverfolgung dieses Themas von seiner Seite unwahrscheinlich war.

„Äh... ja, ich mag Detektivgeschichten“, gestand John und zupfte unbewusst am Kragen seines Hemdes, wie um die angestaute Wärme zu entlassen.

„Mögen! Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahres!“, mischte sich Jeanette lächelnd ein. „Seit ich ihn kenne ist er in jeder freien Minute auf dieser Homepage. Den Krimi, den ich ihm letztens geschenkt habe, hat er noch nicht einmal aufgeschlagen!“

„Das ist nicht wahr“, protestierte John schwach und starrte in sein Glas.

Sherlocks Blick verweilte länger auf dem ausdrucksstarken Gesicht des Mannes, als gut für ihn war. Es war schön, John wiederzusehen und Sherlock wollte sich keine Sekunde davon entgehen lassen. Schließlich hatte er nicht mit der Gelegenheit gerechnet, dem Arzt noch einmal über den Weg zu laufen.

„Nun, wenn man Interesse an sechshundertsechsundsechzig Arten Asche hat!“, meinte Victor lachend und leerte sein Glas.

„Zweihundertdreiundvierzig“, sagten John und Sherlock wie aus einem Mund. Sie sahen sich an, grinsten verschwörerisch und lachten schließlich. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen ließ mit einem Mal deutlich nach. Als ob sie wussten, dass sie auf der gleichen Seite standen und einander nicht bloßstellen würden.

„Wow! Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass es so viele verschiedene Arten gibt“, meinte Jeanette, aber ihr Enthusiasmus war höchstens als höflich zu betrachten.

„Sieht so aus, als wäre der Speisesaal geöffnet. Wollen wir?“, fragte Victor an Sherlock gewandt. Dieser nickte knapp und stellte sein leeres Glas auf das Tablett eines vorbeihuschenden Kellners.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir uns zusammen an einen Tisch setzen? Die Gelegenheit, mit einem waschechten Privatdetektiv zu essen, hat man ja nicht alle Tage. Außerdem können die beiden dann über die Homepage sprechen“, schlug Jeanette vor, ohne den Blick von Victor zu nehmen.

„Meinetwegen gern! Wir finden sicherlich ein besseres Thema für uns, während die beiden fachsimpeln. Darf ich bitten?“ Victor hielt Jeanette den Arm hin und folgte dem Strom der zahlreichen Gäste, die in Richtung Speisesaal gingen.

Sherlock sah zu John, ein kleines Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass wir noch einmal am gleichen Tisch sitzen würden?“ Vielleicht war es nur die Hitze des Raumes oder der Alkohol, aber er meinte, einen Hauch Röte auf Johns Wangen aufblühen zu sehen.

„Wie das Schicksal so spielt...“

 

*

 

Schon bald war der Speisesaal brechend voll. Die zahlreichen rundenTische waren mit weißen Tischdecken und modernem Porzellan bestückt. In gewissen Abständen standen mannshohe Blumenarrangements zwischen den verschiedenen Inseln, um ein Mindestmaß an Privatsphäre zu suggerieren und die Kakophonie der essenden und schwatzenden Menschen im Zaum zu halten. Am Kopf des Saals befand sich eine Bühne, auf der eine Band Smooth Jazz spielte.

Die Kellner versorgten die Gäste zuerst mit einer Vorspeise, anschließend mit einer Auswahl an drei Gerichten im Hauptgang und im Anschluss mit einem Dessert. Dazu schenkten sie in regelmäßigen Abständen Weiß- und Rotwein nach. Darüber hinaus ließen es sich die Gäste nicht nehmen, an der Bar im Vorraum bunte Cocktails zu bestellen und diese an ihre Tische zu bringen. An der Ostseite des Saals gab es eine Terrasse auf die man sich zurückziehen konnte.

Sherlock war etwas erschlagen von dem Lärm, den Gerüchen und den vielen Eindrücken. Sie drohten, ihn zu überwältigen, daher verschob er seinen Fokus gänzlich auf den Vierertisch, an dem er saß. Victor und Jeanette saßen ihm gegenüber, John zu seiner Linken. Er lächelte die Frau etwas gezwungen an. Sie war hübsch, recht groß im Vergleich zu John, aber das schien ihm nichts auszumachen. War das ungewöhnlich für einen eher kleinen Mann? Schwer zu sagen. Vielleicht stand John einfach über solchen Dingen.

„Privatdetektive also?“, fragte Jeanette an Sherlock gewandt.

„Consulting Detective.“

„Wie bitte?“

„Das hab ich dir doch erzählt“, mischte sich John ein, während er an einem Stück Weißbrot zupfte und es sich in den Mund schob. „Scotland Yard konsultiert ihn, um besonders knifflige Fälle zu lösen.“

„Ah“, machte Jeanette und wölbte eine ihrer modellierten Augenbrauen. „Ich verstehe nur nicht den Unterschied.“

„Es gibt keinen“, mischte sich Victor ein. „Es klingt nur _cooler_!“ Zwinkernd beugte er sich zu Sherlock und versetzte ihm einen sanften Stoß. „Neben seiner Arbeit für Scotland Yard löst er auch mal private Fälle, wenn man sie denn so nennen kann. Meist geht es darum, dass irgend eine alte Dame ihren geliebten Schmuck verlegt hat oder dass Ehemänner fremdgehen. Der ganz normale Alltagswahnsinn also. Inwiefern das etwas mit dem Lösen von Kriminalfällen zu tun hat, entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis!“ Lachend klatschte sich Victor auf den Oberschenkel.

Sherlock presste die Lippen zusammen und spürte das Leder seiner Schuhe knarzen, als er seine Zehen einrollte, wie um Halt zu suchen.

„Sherlock hat doch erst Anfang des Jahres dabei geholfen, diese Serienselbstmorde aufzuklären. Das war ziemlich beeindruckend!“, sagte John und schenkte Sherlock ein Lächeln, das diesem direkt in den Magen fuhr.

„Ja und dabei wäre er beinahe selbst hopsgegangen!“, murrte Victor. Er langte nach Sherlocks Hand, hob sie an und drückte sie gegen seine Lippen.

Sherlock folgte dieser Darstellung von Sorge und Zuneigung argwöhnisch. Als sich der Fall um Jefferson Hope und die Vergiftung der vermeintlichen Selbstmörder aufgeklärt hatte, hatte sich Victor noch nicht in seinem Radius befunden. Aber seine eigene Bekanntheit hatte schlagartig zugenommen. Plötzlich hatte es diverse Fälle für Sherlock gegeben, was wiederum dazu geführt hatte, dass er die App _Perfect Match_ eine Weile gemieden hatte.

Als sich Sherlock doch wieder auf ein Date einlassen wollte, war Victor der erste Partner gewesen, dem man ihm vorgeschlagen hatte. Und obwohl Sherlock von Anfang an nicht das Verlangen verspürt hatte, etwas Dauerhaftes mit ihm aufzubauen, genoss er die Aufmerksamkeit und bereitwillig gegebene Zuneigung.

Die Oberflächlichkeit und Arroganz, die Teil des Paketes _Victor Trevor_ waren, nahm Sherlock meistens gelassen hin, da er wusste, dass sie ein Ablaufdatum hatten. Letztendlich war Victor nicht mehr als eine Ablenkung von der Einsamkeit, die sich Stück für Stück in Sherlocks Leben geschlichen hatte.

„Ich hole mir jetzt so einen bunten Cocktail. Wer kommt mit?“, fragte Jeanette, bereits im Begriff aufzustehen.

„Das hört sich großartig an“, erwiderte Victor und stand ebenfalls auf. „Brandy?“, fragte er an Sherlock gewandt, doch Sherlock schüttelte nur den Kopf und wies auf sein halbvolles Glas Rotwein.

Die Abwesenheit ihrer beiden Partner war augenblicklich zu spüren.

„Es... scheint gut zwischen euch zu laufen...“, sagte John, auch wenn es mehr nach einer Frage klang.

„Gut genug.“

„Das hast du dir nach einundzwanzig Dates aber auch verdient.“

Sherlock brauchte einen Moment, um die Bemerkung einordnen zu können. Als er sich daran erinnerte, dass er bei ihrem ersten Treffen behauptet hatte, bereits einundzwanzig Dates gehabt zu haben, musste er schmunzeln.

„Das war gelogen, John. Das Date mit dir damals war mein erstes. Ich date generell nicht viel und es war mir unangenehm, mich als so unerfahren zu präsentieren.“

„Oh“, machte John und kratzte sich verlegen am Nacken. „Und dann bist du ausgerechnet an mich geraten. Ein wahrer Schicksalsschlag!“

_Schicksal... ja._

„Es war nicht _so_ schlimm!“ Sherlock ertränkte das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen in Rotwein, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass seine Augen ganz von selbst Kontakt zu John suchten. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich erneut und verweilten einen atemlosen Moment ineinander verhakt, bevor beide Männer schmunzelten und beiseite sahen. „Okay, es war ziemlich schlimm, nicht im Geringsten motivierend. Insbesondere weil du—“

Sherlock stockte.

„Weil ich was?“ John lehnte sich Sherlock ein klein wenig mehr entgegen, neugierig ob der Worte, die eilig zurückgehalten worden waren.

Die Luft in Sherlocks Lunge verdichtete sich, machte ihm das Atmen schwer. Sollte er es wagen? Sollte er sich die Blöße geben und gestehen, dass John genau dem Bild entsprach, das er von seinem Wunschdate gehabt hatte? Die App hatte sie ein zweites Mal zusammengebracht, wenn auch unter völlig anderen Umständen. Sollte er diese Chance nutzen, um einen längerfristigen Kontakt zu John Watson aufzubauen? Eine Freundschaft, die die Hoffnung auf das Unmögliche schürte?

Oder war die Abwärtsfahrt in dunkle Verzweiflung absehbar?

„Weil du... nicht langweilig bist“, sagte Sherlock und verfluchte das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf.

„ _Nicht langweilig_ “, wiederholte John lachend und tätschelte dabei Sherlocks Unterarm, bevor er sich wieder an seinem Glas festhielt. „Danke für die Blumen, das Kompliment kann ich uneingeschränkt zurückgeben. Deine Homepage ist wirklich sehr spannend. Eine unglaubliche Ansammlung von Wissen. Die ganzen Experimente, von denen du schreibst – Wahnsinn. Ich würde nur gern mehr über die Fälle an sich lesen.“

„Hm... du meinst eine Art Bericht, wie ich auf die Lösungen komme?“

„Genau, das würde sich bestimmt wunderbar für einen Blog eignen. Damit würdest du wahrscheinlich noch mehr Klienten anlocken. Du scheinst mir niemand zu sein, der vor Arbeit zurückschreckt.“

„Mag sein, aber es ist aufwendig, die interessanten Fälle aus den ganzen Anfragen herauszufiltern. Die meisten Menschen halten leider die banalsten Angelegenheiten für die größten Abenteuer“, sagte Sherlock mit gespielter Resignation in der Stimme. Er liebte es bereits jetzt, mit John über seine Arbeit zu sprechen und das spitzbübische Funkeln in seinen Augen aufzusaugen.

Wie großartig wäre es, so jemanden an seiner Seite zu haben?

Sie unterhielten sich noch über einige der Beiträge auf Sherlocks Homepage, ehe Victor und Jeanette an den Tisch zurückkamen. Die beiden stellten je einen Cocktail vor John und Sherlock ab und setzten sich wieder, ohne ihr Gespräch zu unterbrechen.

„—und der Typ flippt völlig aus, weil Sherlock seiner Frau, die _direkt daneben_ stand, gesteckt hat, dass er seit Monaten fremdgeht! Ist doch klar, dass da die Fetzen fliegen! Jedenfalls hat er Sherlock eins übergebraten. Mit seinem Laptop! Gehirnerschütterung. Damit war erst mal Zwangspause angesagt.“

Sherlock realisierte, wie John die Luft einsog und die linke Hand auf dem Tisch zur Faust ballte.

Jeanette lachte herzlich. „Herrje, Sherlock! Der sensibelste Mensch scheinst du wirklich nicht zu sein, oder?!“

Sherlock sah von Victor zu Jeanette, wich Johns Blick jedoch aus. „Nein“, erwiderte er schlicht. „Ich gehe eine rauchen.“

 

+++

tbc

 


	12. Chapter 12

Betreten blickte John dem davonschreitenden Sherlock hinterher. Er hatte das nagende Bedürfnis, dem Mann hinterherzueilen und sich zu vergewissern, dass er in Ordnung war. Aber sicherlich würde sich so ein Verhalten nicht schicken. Er war immerhin nicht Sherlocks Partner und Victor schien der gekränkte Gesichtsausdruck entweder entgangen zu sein oder er war ihm schlichtweg egal. Vielleicht interpretierte John auch vorschnell. Immerhin plauderte Victor sichtlich unbeeindruckt weiter mit Jeanette über Sherlocks _Eskapaden_ , wie er sie nannte.

John folgte den Erzählungen nur mit halben Ohr. Aus dem Augenwinkel behielt er die Tür zur Terrasse im Blick, während er gleichzeitig versuchte, die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunde sacken zu lassen.

Von dem Moment an, als er in Sherlock gelaufen war, bis jetzt hatte er den Eindruck, in Watte gepackt zu sein. John, der stets von sich behaupten konnte, dass er auch in den brenzligsten Situationen nie den Fokus verlor, stand nun regelrecht neben sich.

Zunächst die gegenseitige Vorstellung, bei der Sherlock dankenswerter Weise nicht erzählt hatte, dass er Johns fälschlich zugewiesenes Date gewesen war. John konnte sich nicht erklären, weshalb er Jeanette gegenüber nie erwähnt hatte, dass Sherlock das _Imperfect Match,_ wie sie es gerne spöttisch nannte, gewesen war. Möglicherweise, weil sie ihn bereits jetzt regelmäßig mit seiner Obsession für Sherlocks Homepage aufzog und er sich selbst nicht damit auseinandersetzen wollte, dass seine Vernarrtheit unter Berücksichtigung der Umstände vielleicht ein klein wenig seltsam war.

Dann das gemeinsame Abendessen. Sherlock hatte sich wie selbstverständlich neben ihn gesetzt. So nah, dass John die Wärme, die von ihm ausging, regelrecht spüren konnte. So nah, dass seine rechte Schulter und sein Arm bis hin in seine Fingerspitzen gekribbelt hatten. Andererseits war der runde Tisch ohnehin nicht sehr groß.

John hatte sich kaum auf das Essen konzentrieren können. Viel zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt gewesen, seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu halten und seinen Blick nicht permanent auf Sherlock zu richten.

Was war nur los mit ihm?

Als der Kellner an ihren Tisch getreten war und sie fragte, welcher Hauptgang ihnen serviert werden sollte, hatte John lediglich dasselbewie Jeanettebestellt. Erst als der Teller vor ihn gestellt worden war, hatte er verstanden, warum seine Freundin ihn dabei so überrascht angesehen hatte. Immerhin hatte er sich für die Shrimps entschieden, obwohl er doch gar keine Krustentiere mochte. Tapfer hatte er trotzdem Stück für Stück verspeist und sie mit reichlich Weißwein und Brot hinuntergewürgt.

Dass er sich beinahe verschluckt hatte, als er beobachtete, wie Sherlock bedächtig von einem Stück Fenchel abbiss; wie er es sich langsam in den Mund schob und die Butter auf seinen vollen Lippen glänzte, sprach John lediglich dem ungewohnten Geschmack der Scampi zu. Dass er nicht mehr benennen konnte, welche süße Köstlichkeit er als Dessert in sich hineingeschaufelt hatte, hatte auch nichts damit zu tun, wie zufrieden Sherlock ausgesehen hatte, als er seine weiße Mousse au Chocolat von seinem Löffel gelutscht und wie er sich mit der Zungenspitze ein wenig verirrte Creme aus dem Mundwinkel geleckt hatte.

Und nun war Sherlock verschwunden und John glaubte, die Leere an seiner rechten Seite wie ein schwarzes Loch zu spüren. Victor und Jeanette plauderten immer noch angeregt, schienen den Fokus ihres Gesprächs zwischenzeitlich jedoch auf Victors Arbeit als Event Manager gelenkt zu haben. Nicht dass es John im Mindesten interessierte, was der Mann beruflich machte. Aber er war erleichtert, dass Sherlock nicht mehr im Mittelpunkt der Unterhaltung stand. Er mochte die spöttische, gönnerhafte Art und Weise, mit der Victor über Sherlocks Arbeit sprach, nicht im Geringsten.

Es wunderte ihn, dass Sherlock Victors nahezu herablassende Äußerungen nichts auszumachen schienen. Wohingegen John im Laufe des Abends mehr als einmal seine Hand zur Faust geballt und im Geiste bis zehn gezählt hatte. Woher kam nur dieses unmittelbare Bedürfnis, Sherlock zur Seite zu stehen? Oder ging es hier vielmehr um John selbst? Immerhin war er dermaßen von Sherlocks Abenteuern angetan, dass jeder Seitenhieb auf Sherlock auch indirekt ein Schlag gegen seinen eigenen Bug war.

 

„...ich gehe mir mal eben die Nase pudern und bringe uns auf dem Rückweg zwei frische Cocktails mit.“ Jeanette lachte affektiert, während sie Victors Unterarm als Stütze benutzte, um aufzustehen. Mit einem Seitenblick auf John und sein volles Glas, drehte sie sich um. „Du willst ja sicher keinen mehr, John? Nachdem du den hier schon kaum angerührt hast?!“

Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen fand sich John nun plötzlich allein mit Victor an dem Vierertisch wieder und fühlte sich augenblicklich unwohl. Schnell saugte er über den Strohhalm einen Schluck von der rotbraunen Flüssigkeit aus dem kelchförmigen Glas vor sich. Der Cocktail war von der langen Standzeit verwässert und trotzdem viel zu süß. Außerdem war er mit Tequila gemixt, was John überhaupt nicht mochte. Angewidert schob er das Glas beiseite.

„Nicht ganz dein Geschmack, John?“

„Nein, nicht wirklich.“ John schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. Verlegen kratzte er sich am Kinn.

„Willst du nicht schauen, wo Sherlock bleibt? Er ist schon verdammt lange weg.“

„Oh, mach dir mal keine Gedanken. Sherlock neigt dazu, die Dramaqueen zu spielen. Er wird schon wiederkommen, wenn er aufgehört hat, zu schmollen.“ Victor zuckte lässig mit der Achsel, während er mit dem Strohhalm aus seinem leeren Glas spielte.

John schob seine linke Hand unter den Tisch und ballte sie zur Faust. Erneut hatte er das Bedürfnis, für Sherlock in die Bresche zu springen. Dabei kannte er den Mann doch gar nicht. Vielleicht hatte Victor recht. Vielleicht _war_ Sherlock tatsächlich eine Dramaqueen, die den großen Auftritt beziehungsweise Abgang suchte. Was sollte John hier großartig erwidern?

„Also...“, setzte er dennoch an. „Du und Sherlock?“

Victor wölbte lediglich eine Augenbraue und sah John abwartend an.

„Läuft gut?“

„Gut genug“, antwortete Victor mit einem spöttischen Grinsen.

John wunderte sich, ob Victor wusste, dass Sherlock ihm exakt dieselbe Antwort gegeben hatte, als er ihn nach Victor gefragt hatte. Möglicherweise war es aber auch ihre vereinbarte Standardantwort auf Fragen zu ihrer Beziehung. Es ging John letztendlich überhaupt nichts an.

„Hm.“

John hatte erneut den Faden verloren, der das sowieso schon stockende Gespräch am Laufen gehalten hatte. In der Hoffnung, dass Jeanette oder Sherlock zurück an den Tisch kommen würden, sah er sich unauffällig um. Das Glück war ihm jedoch nicht hold, zudem Victor schien das Bedürfnis zu haben, seine vorherige Aussage zu vertiefen.

„Nun ja“, plauderte er. „Was heißt gut genug? Sherlock mag dramatisch und anstrengend sein. Arrogant und unterkühlt im Umgang mit Menschen. Aber er ist auch unheimlich clever, spannend und wahnsinnig attraktiv. Außerdem glaubst du nicht“, verschwörerisch lehnte sich Victor zu John und senkte seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern, „was für eine Granate er im Bett ist. Wenn dieser Eisklotz erst mal aufgetaut ist, dann ist er heiß wie ein Vulkan. Er bläst wie der Teufel. Glaub mir, John. Ich habe viele Vergleichsmöglichkeiten. Männer, Frauen – ich bin da nicht festgelegt. Aber einen wie Sherlock hatte ich noch nicht.“

„Ah.“

John spürte förmlich, wie Hitze über seine Wangen kroch. _Zu viele Informationen_ , dachte er peinlich berührt. Doch Victor schien Johns Unbehagen nicht zu bemerken, es zu übersehen oder es schlicht zu ignorieren. Denn einmal angefangen, sprudelten die Einzelheiten nur so aus ihm heraus.

„Er weiß es vermutlich selbst nicht, aber er ist so _unfassbar_ sexy. Die Art wie er sich bewegt, wenn er michreitet. Völlig losgelöst und fokussiert auf seine eigene Erregung. Er ist nicht zimperlich und giert regelrecht danach, hart rangenommen zu werden. Manchmal glaube ich, dass das die einzige Möglichkeit ist, seinen Geist für eine kurze Zeit ruhig zu stellen.“ Bei dem letzten Satz war Victor Gesichtsausdruck fast nachdenklich geworden, doch im Sekundenbruchteil setzte er wieder sein arrogantes Grinsen auf. „Wie dem auch sei. Es macht Spaß mit ihm, er ist heiß, geheimnisvoll und tiefgründig. Er ist eine Herausforderung und das mag ich.“

Kopfschüttelnd begann Victor zu lachen und schlug die Hände auf seine Oberschenkel. „Ich weiß gar nicht warum ich dir das alles erzählt habe, Johnny.“

_Weil du ein Angeber bist,_ dachte John ungehalten, sparte sich jedoch eine Antwort, da Jeanette mit zwei Gläsern zurück an den Tisch eilte. Ohne sich zu setzen, reichte sie eines davon an Victor weiter und lächelte die Männer an.

„Die Party hat schon angefangen. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, zu tanzen. Kommt ihr?“

Lässig erhob sich Victor von seinem Stuhl und reichte Jeanette galant den Arm. „Aber natürlich! Eine schöne Frau darf man nicht warten lassen. Johnny?“

„John!“, knurrte er unfreundlich. „Geht schon vor, ich komme gleich nach.“

Beide nickten zustimmend. Jeanette ließ sich ohne nachzufragen von Victor aus dem Speisesaal führen. John versuchte indes angestrengt, die Wut auf Victor zu bekämpfen und all die Bilder, die der Mann ihm in den Kopf gepflanzt hatte, zurück in sein Unterbewusstsein zu drängen. Zum wiederholten Male konnte er sich nicht erklären, was mit ihm los war. Vermutlich war es selbstverständlich, dass so eine graphische Beschreibung nicht spurlos an ihm vorüberging. Immerhin war John auch nur ein Mann. Genauso wie Sherlock ein Mann war. Doch diese Tatsache änderte nichts an dem verheißungsvollen Prickeln, das sich durch seinen Schritt zog.

Seufzend trank er den Rest aus seinem Weißweinglas und erhob sich von dem leeren Tisch. Einem Impuls folgend verließ er den Speisesaal jedoch nicht durch die zweiflüglige Haupttür, um Jeanette und Victor zu folgen, sondern wandte sich der Terrasse zu.

Kühle Abendluft umspielte seine aufgeheizten Wangen, als er nach draußen trat. Der Außenbereich war nicht übermäßig groß. Nur wenige weißlackierte Metalltischchen und Stühle standen herum. Einige Gartenfackeln standen in großen Blumenkübel und flankierten einen schmalen Pfad aus Steinplatten, die zum Ende der Terrasse führten.

Suchend blickte sich John zwischen schwatzenden Pärchen und kleinen Grüppchen um, bis er an der hintersten Wand eine vertraute Silhouette sah. Ohne zu zögern, folgte John dem Pfad aus zuckenden Flammen und näherte sich Sherlock, der mit geschlossenen Augen an der Wand lehnte, die Fingerspitzen unter das Kinn gelegt.

„Hey, Sherlock“, setzte John vorsichtig an.

„John?“ Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf, als würde er aus einem tiefen Traum erwachen und sah John überrascht an. „Du bist wirklich hier?“

„Natürlich“, lachte John. „Wo soll ich denn sonst sein? Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“

„Ja... ich... der Lärm und die Eindrücke waren mir zu viel. Ich musste raus und mich sortieren.“

„Oh, störe ich dich?“, erkundigte sich John besorgt. „Soll ich wieder gehen?“

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, bleib.“

Das Feuer der Gartenfackeln flackerte in der Meeresbrise und zauberte eine Mischung aus Licht und Schatten auf Sherlocks attraktives Gesicht. Die Szenerie hatte etwas Unwirkliches und John ertappte sich dabei, wie er Sherlock länger als angemessen anstarrte.

Bilder aus Victors Erzählung fluteten Johns Geist und er senkte den Blick, besorgt, andernfalls vielleicht etwas über seine Mimik zu verraten, das Sherlock zu lesen vermochte.

„Gut... dann... Möchtest du wieder reinkommen? Die anderen sind schon beim _Tanzen._ “

Sherlock stieß sich von der Wand ab und sah John eindringlich an.

„Du magst das nicht. Tanzen.“ Es war keine Frage, sondern eine nüchterne Feststellung, die Sherlock hier traf.

„Nein. Nicht mehr seit...“ John brach ab und griff sich unbewusst an seine linke Schulter. „Ich wurde im Krieg verwundet. Als ich nach Hause kam, war ich auf eine Krücke angewiesen. Das Humpeln ist weg, aber ich spüre sie hin und wieder immer noch. Diese Taubheit in meinem Bein. Vor allem bei ungewohnten Bewegungen wie tanzen.“

Sherlock hatte Johns Erklärung fasziniert gelauscht. „Ich liebe es, zu tanzen. Das Zusammenspiel von Körper und Musik. Es kann recht... befreiend sein“, sagte er verträumt.

Sie standen nah beieinander – vielleicht zu nah – und sahen einander in die Augen. Verlegen löste John den Blick und wandte sich ab. „Kommst du?“, fragte er.

„Nach Ihnen, Captain“, schmunzelte Sherlock und machte eine ausladende Handbewegung.

„ _Captain_? Woher weißt du _das_ nun schon wieder? Nein, weißt du was – sag nichts. Wahrscheinlich konntest du es an der Art, wie ich stehe oder meine Haare trage, herauslesen.“

Hinter ihm lachte Sherlock leise. „Ja, entweder _das_ oder ich habe auch nach dir gegoogelt.“

+++

tbc

 


	13. Chapter 13

Die Party war gut besucht, die Gäste ausgelassen. Lautstarke Popsongs verschlangen jede Silbe, die man nicht in das Ohr seines Nebenmannes brüllte und auf der Tanzfläche stieß man in einem heiteren Getümmel aneinander.

In Windeseile hatte Sherlock Victor und Jeanette ausfindig gemacht, die ausgelassen miteinander tanzten. _Wie schön, dass sie sich so gut verstehen_ , dachte Sherlock und verdrehte die Augen. Er tippte John auf die Schulter und wies in die Richtung ihrer beiden Partner. Nach Johns Geständnis auf der Terrasse ging Sherlock insgeheim davon aus, dass er sich irgendwo an den Rand stellen und das Geschehen lediglich beobachten würde, bis Jeanette ihn unweigerlich dazu nötigte, doch mit ihr zu tanzen.

Doch John überraschte ihn ein weiteres Mal.

Mit der Determiniertheit eines Soldaten im Einsatz straffte er seine Schultern, nahm sein Ziel ins Visier und ging zu dem tanzenden Pärchen, um seine Freundin aus den Fängen der vermeintlichen Konkurrenz zu befreien. Jeanette war hocherfreut. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als John auf sich aufmerksam machte und mit einer Geste zu verstehen gab, dass er mit ihr tanzen wolle.

Er zog sie ein Stück weg, nickte Victor noch einmal zu und versuchte – etwas unbeholfen – seine beiden Füße unter Kontrolle zu bringen und den Rhythmus der Musik zu finden.

Es war _bezaubernd!_

Sherlock konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln. John war kein Tänzer – keine Frage – aber er gab sich wirklich Mühe. Und obwohl man ihm ansah, dass er das Gefühl hatte, sich lächerlich zu machen, ignorierte er sein Unbehagen und gab sein Bestes. Jeanette war begeistert. Sie lachte und freute sich, lehnte sich zu John hinunter und küsste ihn herzlich.

Sherlock zuckte, als sich ein Arm um seine Taille schlang und Victor sich gegen seinen Rücken schmiegte. Er sagte irgendwas, aber die Worte gingen in der lauten Musik verloren. Sein Hüftschwung war jedoch unmissverständlich. Sherlock drehte sich herum und legte seinen rechten Arm um Victors Schultern, zog ihn zu sich heran.

Es war einfach, in eine geradezu schlafwandlerische Synchronie zu verfallen. Sie waren gut aufeinander eingestimmt, wussten, wie sich der jeweils andere bewegte, wie sie einander lenken konnten, ohne dass es forciert oder dilettantisch wirkte. Tanzen mit Victor war wie Sex mit Victor. Es war eine Performance, die gut aussah, sich gut anfühlte, aber die vor allem Eindruck auf andere machen sollte. Der Blender entfaltete hier sein volles Potential und genoss es, im Rampenlicht zu stehen.

Sherlock hatte damit kein Problem. Im Gegenteil. Er wusste, wie sie auf andere Leute wirkten, insbesondere bei einem Pärchentreffen wie diesem. Für ihn war es nur ein Spiel. Ein Spiel, an dem er seinen gerechten Anteil hatte.

Victor streichelte über Sherlock Schulter, seine Taille hinunter, über die Hüfte, griff ihm in die Kniekehle und zog ihn eng an sich heran. Mit der anderen Hand stützte er Sherlock, sodass dieser nicht das Gleichgewicht verlor, dann wirbelte er ihn herum, bis Sherlock erneut mit dem Rücken zu Victor stand. Eine Hand fuhr über Sherlocks Brust, die andere über seinen Bauch, während sich heiße Lippen in seinen Nacken senkten, genau da, wo der Hemdkragen sein Ende fand.

Sherlocks Atem stockte, als sein Blick an John hängenblieb. Dieser sah ihn mit großen Augen an, während er Jeanette mit einem Arm umklammerte und mit dem anderen ihre Hand hielt. Er wandte augenblicklich das Gesicht ab, aber schon nach wenigen Sekunden, trafen sich ihre Blicke erneut.

Sherlock schluckte schwer und versuchte, sich wieder auf Victors Bewegungen zu fokussieren. Aber es gelang ihm nicht so recht. Geradezu traumwandlerisch ließ er sich von Victor leiten, formen und wenden und suchte zwischen Drehung und Beugung immer wieder Blickkontakt zu John.

Vielleicht war es nichts. Vielleicht war es ganz normal, dass man die Leute, die um einen herum tanzten, beobachtete. Vielleicht war es nur ein Abschauen und Lernen, als John Jeanette herumdrehte und sie sich an ihn schmiegte – ganz ähnlich wie Sherlock an Victor.

Vielleicht war es nur Einbildung, dass Sherlock seinen Hintern gezielt an Victors Schritt rieb und sein Atem stockte, als Victor ihn noch näher an sich heranzog, die Bewegung pointiert verstärkte – und er den gleichen Bewegungsablauf in dem anderen Paar widergespiegelt sah. Vielleicht sah John gar nicht ihn dabei an, sondern irgendeine Frau im Hintergrund, die nicht seine Freundin war.

Vielleicht dachte Sherlock daran, jemand anderen zu berühren, als seine Hand über Victors Oberschenkel streichelte und um ihn herum in das feste Fleisch seines Hinterns griff. Vielleicht wollte Sherlock jemand anderen küssen, als er sich herumdrehte und seine Zunge zwischen die offenen Lippen schob. Als er den Mann in seiner Umklammerung drehte und wendete, bis er wieder einen freien Blick auf das tanzende Paar hatte.

Und wieder auf die ozeanblauen Augen des Mannes stieß, der seine Freundin küsste, jedoch ihn beobachtete.

_Sei kein Idiot!_

„Wir müssen gehen.“

„Hm?“, irritiert blinzelte Sherlock und begegnete Victors auf halbmast gesenkten Augen.

„Wir müssen weg hier, jetzt sofort. Sonst ficke ich dich gleich hier auf der Tanzfläche“, raunte er direkt in Sherlocks Ohr.

_Er ist nicht an dir interessiert._

„Okay“, hauchte Sherlock stimmlos. Er wagte es nicht, sich noch einmal umzudrehen und nach John (oder Jeanette) Ausschau zu halten. In seinem Kopf purzelten die Gedanken übereinander, versuchten, zu erörtern, was in den letzten Minuten geschehen war. Was um alles in der Welt er sich vormachte.

Der Alkohol musste seine Urteilsfähigkeit stärker beeinflusst haben als sonst. Anders war nicht zu erklären, wie er sich einbilden konnte, dass ein heterosexueller Mann ihn auf diese Art und Weise ansehen konnte. Dass _John_ ihn so ansehen konnte, als ob... als ob...

Sherlock stöhnte erschrocken auf, als er mit mehr Gewalt als unbedingt nötig gegen die Spiegelwand im Fahrstuhl gestoßen wurde. Ein heißer Mund und bitter-süßer Atem stahlen ihm den Laut von den Lippen. Zähne gruben sich in das weiche Fleisch und der metallische Geschmack von Blut ließ Adrenalin durch Sherlocks Adern rauschen.

Hände überall, auf seiner Brust, zwischen den Hemdknöpfen, über seinem Schritt, in seinem Hosenschlitz. Die Wange gegen die blank polierte Fläche gedrückt sah er sich selbst und den Mann hinter sich tausendfach gespiegelt.

„Kameras!“, keuchte Sherlock im Taumel und versuchte, die Hände daran zu hindern, ihn gänzlich zu entblößen.

„Würde dir das nicht gefallen? Hm? Zu wissen, dass dich weiß Gott wer dabei beobachtet?! Ich wette, sie würden dafür zahlen, dich in Ekstase zu sehen.“

„Victor, bitte...“

Wie auf Kommando ertönte das _Ping!_ des Fahrstuhls und die Türen öffneten sich. Eilig zog Sherlock den Reißverschluss seiner Hose wieder hoch, richtete sein Hemd notdürftig und trat auf den Flur. Victors Lippen waren augenblicklich wieder auf seinen. Nicht einmal das Paar im mittleren Alter, das an ihnen vorbeiging und pikierte Kommentare von sich gab, hielt ihn auf. Die restliche Strecke bis zu ihrem Zimmer legten sie etappenweise zurück, immer wieder unterbrochen von feurigen Küssen und anzüglichen Kommentaren.

„Ich werde dich über jedes verdammte Möbelstück in diesem Zimmer beugen“, knurrte Victor, als er Sherlock zwischen sich und der Zimmertür einklemmte und die Schlüsselkarte aus seiner Gesäßtasche fischte.

„Ach ja?“, spottete Sherlock. „Denkst du, dass du mich unten halten kannst?“

„Jederzeit, Liebster!“

„Beweise es!“ Sherlock wand sich aus der Umarmung und hechtete ins Zimmer, schon im Begriff, sein Jackett auszuziehen und die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen. Die Tür fiel krachend ins Schloss. Er brauchte sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass Victor ihm dicht auf den Fersen war.

Ein unsanfter Stoß kostete Sherlock seine Balance. Er ließ sich auf das Bett fallen, nur um im nächsten Augenblick das Gewicht des anderen Mannes über sich zu spüren. Die Matratze sank unter ihnen ein und gab ein gekränktes Quietschen von sich. Hände griffen nach seinen Füßen, zogen ihm die Schuhe aus und warfen sie achtlos in den Raum. Die Socken und die Hose folgten kurz darauf.

Sherlock befreite sich aus seinem Hemd, warf es zu den anderen Kleidungsstücken auf den Boden und sprang vom Bett auf, während Victor mit seiner Hose beschäftigt war.

„Hier geblieben!“

Sherlock wurde am Handgelenk gepackt und wieder auf die Matratze befördert. Er buckelte und wand sich, um irgendwie freizukommen, doch Victor drehte ihm einen Arm auf den Rücken und krallte sich mit der anderen Hand in Sherlock Locken.

„ _Ah!_ “

„Ach, komm, ich weiß, dass du das magst!“, meinte Victor mit einem hämischen Grinsen. Es stimmte, aber vielleicht nicht ganz so grob, dachte Sherlock und blinzelte gegen die Tränen an, die ihm unweigerlich in die Augen geschossen waren.

„Du hast mich so heiß gemacht auf der Tanzfläche...“

Sherlock hörte das Reißen eines Kondompäckchens und das charakteristische Knarzen des dünnen Latex. Augenblicke später rieben zwei Finger über seinen Anus, verteilten großzügig Gleitgel und schoben sich fordernd durch den Muskelring.

Sherlock japste, das Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust, seine verdrehte Schulter brannte und nichtsdestotrotz winkelte er sein Becken an, um es den Fingern entgegenzuschieben. Es war zu viel auf einmal, zu schnell und dennoch lag ihm nichts ferner, als seine Ungeduld zu zügeln. Überdeutlich spürte er, wie die knochigen Fingergelenke den Schließmuskel weiteten, sich tiefer schoben.

„ _Hnnnn_...“, machte er und versuchte, gegen die schmerzhafte Dehnung zu atmen.

„Ich glaube, Johnny-Boy mochte deine kleine Showeinlage. Er konnte gar nicht den Blick von dir abwenden. Oder meinst du, er steht auf mich?“, fragte Victor und zog seine Finger zurück, nur um sie gleich darauf wieder in die feuchte Enge zu stoßen.

Sherlock wimmerte leise, seine Gesäßmuskeln zuckten ganz von allein, entweder um den Eindringling auszustoßen oder tiefer in sich hineinzuziehen. Er war nicht ganz sicher.

Eine flache Hand landete mit einem lauten Klatschen auf Sherlocks Kehrseite und ließ ihn unweigerlich zusammenzucken. Wärme strahlte von der malträtierten Stelle aus. „Glaubst du, er wird seine Kleine heute Nacht rannehmen und dabei an uns denken?“

Sherlock hatte genug. Er wollte nicht, dass Victor so über John redete. Er wollte überhaupt nicht an John denken! Schließlich war John—

—nicht interessiert.

Alles andere redete sich Sherlock nur ein.

Über seine Schulter hinweg warf er Victor einen bösen Blick zu. „Kannst du endlich die Klappe halten und mich ficken?!“

Victor stieß ein amüsiertes Schnauben aus, zog seine Finger zurück und tätschelte Sherlocks Hintern, als wolle er ihn beruhigen. „Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl, Darling!“

 

*

 

Einige Zeit später stand Sherlock in dem angrenzenden Badezimmer unter der Dusche und ließ heißes Wasser über seinen Körper rinnen, ohne sich zu rühren. Er hatte beide Arme um sich geschlungen und lehnte mit einer Schulter an den Fliesen, weil er fürchtete, sonst das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Die Wärme tat gut.

Er fühlte sich so schrecklich kalt im Inneren.

Die Muskeln seines Körpers protestierten. Müdigkeit hatte jede Faser durchdrungen und war ihm ins Mark gesickert wie Fäulnis. Seine Finger zeichneten die äußerste Schicht seiner Haut nach. Fast ein Streicheln. Fast eine Liebkosung.

Wenn er die Augen schloss, konnte er Johns Gesicht sehen, konnte jedes noch so kleine Fältchen erkennen. Wenn er sich ganz stark darauf konzentrierte, konnte er John irgendwo in diesem Hotel atmen hören. Wenn alles gut ging, würde er ihn morgen sehen. Vielleicht nur im Vorbeigehen, vielleicht aber auch beim Frühstück oder bei dieser lächerlichen Veranstaltung im Anschluss.

Vielleicht würden sie reden.

Vielleicht würden sie nicht reden.

Vielleicht würde John ihn ansehen und erkennen, dass ein ganz essentieller Teil von Sherlock fehlte. Ein Teil, den er zum Überleben brauchte. Auch wenn er selbst nicht wusste, wie dieser Teil aussah.

Er fühlte sich so... unvollständig.

 

+++

tbc


	14. Chapter 14

John rollte seinen Kopf auf der Sofalehne von links nach rechts und stöhnte kehlig auf. Der grobe Stoff des Möbelstücks kratzte an seinem nackten Hintern und erzeugte durch die Reibung zusätzliche Stimulation.

Zwischen Johns gespreizten Schenkeln fuhr ein dunkler Haarschopf auf und ab. Die kauernde Gestalt entließ seine Erektion aus dem Mund und begann, lasziv über die gerötete Eichel zu lecken. John wickelte einige der Locken um seine Finger und schob sein Becken nach oben, mit der Intention, wieder zurück in die warme, feuchte Mundhöhle zu gleiten.

„Oh, ja. Genauso... komm schon. Hmmm... Nimm ihn wieder in den Mund... _ja_.“

Mit der freien Hand fuhr John über die schmalen, hellen Schultern, die Nackenwirbel und genoss den Anblick der festen Pobacken, die sich vor kurzem noch so verführerisch an ihn geschmiegt hatten.

„Gott. Wie du dich bewegt hast. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie sexy du tanzt... _ahh..._ Ich konnte gar nicht genug von dir bekommen...“ 

John schloss die Augen und dachte zurück an die Tanzfläche. Daran, wie sich Jeanettes straffer Körper an ihn geschmiegt hatte. Wie sie ihr Becken in seinen Schritt gepresst und ihre Brüste an ihm gerieben hatte. Die Art wie sie sich an ihn gedrückt und wie er seine Hüften gegen ihre Kehrseite geschoben hatte.

Genauso wie Victor mit Sherlock getanzt hatte. Nein, nicht ganz genauso. Die geschmeidigen, nahezu synchronen Bewegungen der beiden Männer, die knisternde Erotik, die beide ausgestrahlt hatten, das war mehr als simples Tanzen gewesen. Das war Vorspiel. Trockenficken.

„ _Ahh..._ du bist so gut... Gott, machst du mich heiß...“

John hatte den Blick kaum von dem Paar abwenden können. Nein, wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er den Blick nicht von Sherlock nehmen können. Der Mann hatte ihm auf der Terrasse zwar gesagt, dass er gerne tanzte, aber _das_? Er war die Verkörperung von Sinnlichkeit, wie er sich völlig losgelöst von Victor hatte führen lassen.

Victor... Vielleicht hatte sich John getäuscht. _Bestimmt_ hatte sich John getäuscht. Doch nach zwei Musikstücken hätte John wetten können, dass Victor Sherlock immer wieder gezielt in sein Sichtfeld manövriert hatte. Ganz so, als wollte er ihm Sherlock in seiner tranceähnlichen Hingabe präsentieren. Ganz so, als wollte er ihm vor Augen führen, welche Erotik Sherlock ausstrahlte, wenn er losließ.

_Wenn der Eisklotz erst mal aufgetaut war..._

John ließ seine Schenkel weiter auseinanderfallen, rutschte dabei auf dem Sofa weiter nach unten, was seine Erektion tiefer in Jeanettes Mund stoßen ließ. Die Frau gab einen empörten Laut von sich und justierte sich neu.

„Sorry... sorry... aber, Gott, du machst mich wahnsinnig! Dein Mund...“ Entschuldigend fuhr John mit der Hand über ihre Wange, ließ den Daumen über die Stelle wandern, an der sich ihre vollen Lippen um seinen Penis spannten.

Gott, dieser Mund. Diese leicht geöffneten Lippen, mit ihrem herzförmigen Oberbogen. Die pinke Zungenspitze, die immer wieder unterbewusst hervorgehuscht war, um ein wenig Feuchtigkeit zu verteilen. Und diese Locken... John verstärkte seinen Griff. Sie sahen so weich aus. Wie mochten sie sich wohl anfühlen?

Stöhnend rollte er sein Becken ein wenig nach oben, imitierte dadurch praktisch seine Bewegung von der Tanzfläche. Die Bewegung, die sich unbewusst immer mehr an Sherlocks Hüftschwung angeglichen hatte, bis John irgendwann meinte, selbst mit dem Mann zu tanzen.

Dieser Blick aus blaugraugrünen Augen. Vielleicht hatte John es sich eingebildet. Vielleicht war Sherlock so in seinem Rhythmus gefangen gewesen, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie sein Blick immer wieder Johns gekreuzt hatte. Warum _sollte_ Sherlock auch John ansehen, wenn er doch diesen attraktiven Neandertaler als Partner hatte, der ihn so gekonnt führte, als wären sie eine Einheit.

„Nicht aufhören... _hgnn..._ " John griff nach einer von Jeanettes Händen, schob sie zwischen seine Beine und positionierte sie an seinem Hoden. Sanft drückte er ihr Finger zusammen und gab ihr so zu verstehen, nach welcher Stimulation er sich sehnte.

John wollte nicht über die Ausbuchtung in Sherlocks Schritt nachdenken, die er glaubte, im flackernden Licht der Partybeleuchtung gesehen zu haben. Glücklicherweise hatte er sich alsbald umgedreht, um Victor zu küssen. Auch John hatte ganz automatisch seinen Mund auf Jeanettes gepresst. Mimikry. Victor hatte es erkannt. Ein wissendes Lächeln hatte um seine Lippen gespielt, als er Sherlock etwas ins Ohr geflüstert und ihn an der Hand förmlich aus dem Saal gerissen hatte.

Was die beiden Männer wohl machten? Ob Sherlock Victor selbstvergessen ritt, so wie der Mann es beschrieben hatte? Oder würde er vor Victor knien und ihn oral verwöhnen? Würde Victor sich in Sherlocks Haare krallen und rücksichtslos in dessen Mund ficken? Weil Sherlock es härter mochte?

Johns Griff in Jeanettes Strähnen verstärkte sich. Mit den Fingernägeln kratzte er über ihre Kopfhaut und intensivierte gleichzeitig die Stoßbewegung seines Beckens.

Würde Victor auf Sherlocks Gesicht kommen oder würde der es schlucken?

„Oh, _Gott! Sh-eantte..._ “ Johns Orgasmus rauschte so überraschend durch seinen Körper, dass ihm keine Möglichkeit der Warnung blieb und er sich schubweise in Jeanettes Mund ergoss. Kraftlos lösten sich Johns Finger aus ihren Haaren. Sein Arm fiel nutzlos neben ihn auf das Sofa.

Jeanette richtete sich unverzüglich auf und funkelte John empört an, während sie sich über den Mund wischte.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich es nicht mag, wenn du in meinen Mund kommst! Was ist heute nur los mit dir?“

Zerknirscht hielt John ihr eine Hand entgegen, um sie beim Aufstehen zu stützen.

„Entschuldige, Liebes. Aber du hast mich einfach so heiß gemacht.“

„Du hättest mich wenigstens warnen können“, schmollte sie und schickte sich an, ins Badezimmer zu gehen.

„Bleib doch. Ich mach es wieder gut.“

Mit geschürzten Lippen schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, lass gut sein. Ich bin müde. Und muss mir die Zähne putzen!“

 

*

 

Müde saß John am nächsten Morgen in dem hellen, freundlich eingerichteten Frühstücksraum und rührte geistesabwesend Milch in seinen viel zu dünnen Kaffee. Wie erwartet hatte er nicht gut geschlafen. Trotz jahrelanger Nächte auf unbequemen Pritschen in Barackenlagern, umgeben von zahlreichen Soldaten, schlief John auf fremden Matratzen schlecht. Insbesondere, wenn er das Bett mit jemandem teilte. Vermutlich war er einfach beziehungsunfähig, dachte er bitter.

Jeanette verhielt sich ihm gegenüber nach wie vor unterkühlt. Sie hatte bereits geschlafen oder zumindest so getan, als er in der vergangenen Nacht das Badezimmer verlassen hatte und zu ihr ins Bett gestiegen war. So oder so gab sie sich einsilbig, nippte an ihrem grünen Tee und blätterte in der aktuellen Tageszeitung. Es war klar, dass sie noch verstimmt war. Dabei hatte er nach dem Aufstehen erneut versucht sich – wenn auch nur halbherzig – zu entschuldigen.

John fühlte sich ungerecht behandelt. Sicher – er hatte sich etwas gehen lassen. Er schob es auf den übermäßigen Konsum von Alkohol, das körperbetonte Tanzen, die Atmosphäre und die Bilder, die er mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen, welche ihn bei Tagesanbruch wachgeküsst hatten, tief in seinen Geist verbannt hatte. Aber es war nicht so, dass er Jeanette absichtlich nicht vor seinem herannahenden Orgasmus gewarnt hatte. Es hatte ihn wortwörtlich über _kommen._

Das Wochenende konnte ja noch heiter werden.  

„Soll ich dir was vom Buffet mitbringen?“, fragte John dennoch in der Hoffnung, zumindest ein wenig Konversation mit seiner Freundin betreiben zu können. 

Demonstrativ blätterte Jeanette die Zeitung um und schüttelte wortlos den Kopf.

Genervt schob John seinen Stuhl zurück und steuerte das üppige Buffet am anderen Ende des Raums an.

Mürrisch griff er nach einem Teller und begutachtete das liebevoll angerichtete interkontinentale Frühstück, das alles zu bieten hatte, was das Herz begehrte. Duftende Backwaren türmten sich neben den verschiedensten Marmeladen, Honigsorten und sonstigen Brotaufstrichen auf. Wurst- und Käsevariationen reihten sich an Eierspeisen und dampfende Waffeln. An einer Station konnte man sich sogar Omeletts individuell zubereiten lassen.

John liebte ausgedehntes Frühstücken und an jedem anderen Tag hätte er sich vermutlich einmal durch die ganze Auswahl probiert. Dummerweise war ihm die schlechte Stimmung jedoch so sehr auf den Magen geschlagen, dass er sich lediglich einen Apfel aus dem prall gefüllten Obstkorb fischte und den Teller wieder beiseite stellte. Als er sich umdrehen wollte, um an seinen Tisch zurückzukehren, schlug ihm eine kräftige Hand fest auf die linke Schulter. Was möglicherweise kameradschaftlich wirken sollte, ließ ihn vor Schmerz zusammenzucken.

„Johnny! Guten Morgen. Scheiße siehst du aus. Anstrengende Nacht gehabt?“

Anzüglich zwinkerte ihm ein gut gelaunter Victor John zu. Er wirkte ausgeruht und sah blendend aus in seinen engen Designerjeans und dem dünnen, dunkelgrauen Kaschmirpullover mit V-Ausschnitt. Sein Haar war an den untersten Spitzen noch leicht feucht, das Gesicht frisch rasiert. Der Duft eines unaufdringlichen, frischen Aftershaves stieg John in die Nase. Ob Victor sich gerade eine Dusche mit Sherlock geteilt hatte, dass er so vergnügt war? Oder war _scheiße aussehen_ ein Indikator für heißen Sex? Dann war Victor letzte Nacht vermutlich leer ausgegangen. John glaubte seinem Gedankenkonstrukt selbst nicht und hasste den anderen Mann mit jeder Minute mehr.

„So erholt wie du heute morgen aussiehst, gehe ich davon aus, dass du die Nacht nur zum Schlafen genutzt hast?“ John war sich völlig bewusst, dass der Seitenhieb nicht nur ins Leere laufen, sondern Victor höchstwahrscheinlich zu einer Klarstellung animieren würde. Er täuschte sich nicht.

„Darauf würde ich nicht wetten. Bei mir macht es das Training. Sherlock ist jedoch noch völlig fertig. Den hab ich ganz schön rangenommen.“ Victor lachte dröhnend. „Deshalb habe ich auch leider keine Zeit zum Plaudern. Ich muss wieder hoch und meine Primadonna wecken. Man sieht sich sicher, Johnny.“

Mit diesen Worten schnappte er zwei Bananen aus dem Obstkorb und drehte sich mit einem verabschiedenden Kopfnicken weg.

 

*

 

Wenig später schlenderte John schicksalsergeben mit Jeanette an seinem Arm durch den Hauptsaal des Hotels. Sie hatte sich glücklicherweise etwas beruhigt und war wieder zugänglicher. Allerdings sprach John Jeanettes Sinneswandel durchaus Kalkül zu, da sich die Hauptveranstaltung des Wochenendes als genau das entpuppte, was John am Vorabend bereits befürchtet hatte.

Es handelte sich um nichts anderes als eine Messe, die sich an kaufwilligen Pärchen orientierte. Standbetreiber um Standbetreiber reihten sich aneinander und boten ihre Ware feil.

Angefangen von Reiseanbietern, die für Kurztrips in romantischen Cottages warben, über Düfte und Schmuck – hier und da der dezente Hinweis, dass das genau der richtige Zeitpunkt war, um seinen Partner mit einer kleinen Aufmerksamkeit glücklich zu machen; Immobilienmakler, die Unterstützung für das gemeinsame Liebesnest boten und Möbeldesigner, die dieses gleich einrichten konnten. Aber auch Kuriositäten wie Pärchentätowierungen, die direkt an Ort und Stelle gestochen werden konnten und – zu Johns großem Schrecken – ein Standesbeamter, der überschwänglich über die notwendigen Voraussetzungen für die Eheschließung informierte.

Als Jeanette zielgerichtet auf einen Stand mit Brautkleidern zusteuerte, brach kalter Schweiß auf Johns Stirn aus. Erfreulicherweise ging sie jedoch direkt daran vorbei und kam schließlich vor mehreren brusthohen Regalwänden zum Halten, die über und über mit buntem Sexspielzeug bestückt waren. Testobjekte standen oder lagen zuhauf bereit, um eingehend angeschaut, befühlt und angestellt zu werden.

Dildos und Vibratoren in allen erdenklichen Formen, Farben und Größen. Masturbatoren, Objekte von denen John nicht eindeutig sagen konnte, welchen Zweck sie erfüllten, aber auch ledergefütterte Handschellen, Manschetten, Peitschen, Seile und Ketten lagen hier zur Ansicht bereit. Komplettiert wurde das Angebot von erotischer Unterwäsche für sie und ihn, Massageölen, Kondomen und Gleitgelen in zahlreichen Variationen.

John wusste nicht, wo er zuerst hinsehen sollte und fragte sich, ob Jeanette ihn absichtlich in Verlegenheit bringen wollte, damit er freiwillig mit ihr zum Brautmodestand ging. Er war beileibe kein schüchterner oder gar prüder Mensch und hatte sowohl in vergangenen Partnerschaften, als auch alleine Erfahrungen mit verschiedenen Spielzeugen gemacht. Doch er war auch ein eher introvertierter Charakter, der nicht gerne in aller Öffentlichkeit Sextoys begutachtete, sondern diese bei Bedarf online erstand.

So stand er peinlich berührt neben Jeanette, die einen Massagestab nach dem anderen in die Hand nahm, neugierig beäugte und wieder zur Seite legte.

Ein beinahe u-förmiges, schwarzes Spielzeug zog schließlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Nachdenklich drehte sie es von links nach rechts und legte fragend ihren Kopf zur Seite. John hingegen betrachtete betreten seine Schuhe.

„Das ist nichts für dich“, sagte eine dunkle Stimme von der anderen Seite des Regals. „Zumindest nicht direkt.“

„Sherlock“, rief Jeanette überrascht. „Was ist das denn?“

Sherlock griff über die Kartons hinweg, nahm Jeanette das Objekt aus der Hand und richtete den Blick darauf. Fast andächtig fuhr er über das weiche Silikon, befühlte die Struktur, Form und Dicke. Es hatte etwas Hypnotisierendes, Erotisches und gleichzeitig Obszönes, wie Sherlock über das Material strich. John beobachtete die langen, schlanken Finger, die das Spielzeug achtsam liebkosten, mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Horror.

Sherlock hob den Blick und sah John direkt in die Augen, ohne dabei das Streicheln zu unterbrechen.

„Prostatastimulator. Gibt es auch mit Vibration oder Fernbedienung zur Fremdsteuerung. Kann sehr reizvoll sein.“ Sherlocks Blick schien sich nahezu in John hineinzubrennen und er spürte, wie Röte in seine Wangen kroch.

Lässig legte Sherlock den Stimulator zurück auf das Regal und drehte sich halb um, ohne jedoch die Augen von John zu nehmen. „Wobei ich Finger bevorzuge.“ Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Sherlock ab und mischte sich zurück unter die Menschenmenge.

Johns Brustkorb protestierte schmerzhaft, als er bemerkte, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte. Geräuschvoll sog er seine Lunge voll und blickte argwöhnisch zu Jeanette, um zu überprüfen, wie sie auf Sherlocks Verhalten reagierte.

Doch die Frau interessierte sich überhaupt nicht für ihn, sondern war bereits an einen anderen Stand gewandert, wo sie sich angeregt mit einer Kosmetikerin unterhielt. Seufzend stellte sich John daneben, das Pochen zwischen seinen Rippen und seinen Schenkeln ignorierend.

Nur mit halbem Ohr lauschte er, wie Jeanette sich eine mehrstündige Wellness- und Kosmetikbehandlung für den Nachmittag buchte.

 

*

 

Jeanettes Reservierung hatte zur Folge, dass John nach einem kleinen Mittagssnack im hoteleigenen, flauschigen Bademantel, bewaffnet mit einem Handtuch sowie einem Kriminalroman, auf den Spa-Bereich zusteuerte und sich auf zwei Stunden Freiheit freute.

Als er die schwere Milchglastür aufzog, schlug ihm feuchtwarme Luft entgegen. Die ausladende Poollandschaft war elegant mit schieferfarbenen Fliesen gekachelt und von zahlreichen Liegen umgeben. Zwei Whirlpools flankierten das große, spiegelglatte Hauptbecken, von dem mehrere breite Treppen ins Wasser führten. Leise Entspannungsmusik rieselte aus versteckten Lautsprechern. Einzelne Palmen und tropische Pflanzen standen in schweren Kübeln herum und verbreiteten ein Südseeflair.

Es war herrlich leer. Nur wenige Pärchen und Einzelpersonen hielten sich im Poolbereich auf. Erfreut warf John Handtuch, Buch und Bademantel auf eine der leeren Liegen und stieg in das lauwarme Wasser.

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Skeptisch betrachtete sich Sherlock im Spiegel, drehte sich von links nach rechts und tastete mit finsterem Blick über die dunkelroten und bläulichen Flecken, die sich auf seinem Hals und – in mehr oder minder großen Abständen – auf seinem ganzen Körper abzeichneten. Auch an seiner Hüfte fand sich einer, daumengroß, der jedoch weitestgehend unter der hautengen, schwarzen Badehose verschwand.

Nach der Rangelei am Vorabend hatte er mit solchen Spuren rechnen müssen. Trotzdem hätte Victor es sich sparen können, seine Zeichen allzu deutlich auf seinem Hals zu hinterlassen. Wenn Sherlock nicht gerade einen Schal trug oder Make-up verwendete, würde er den Knutschfleck nicht verbergen können.

Sherlocks Beschwerde am Morgen, als Victor mit seinem kargen Frühstück zurück ins Zimmer gekommen war, war mit einem Lachen abgetan worden. Weitere Proteste ignorierend hatte Victor angekündigt, dass er am frühen Nachmittagins Spa gehen werde. Er habe eine Massage gebucht und wollte zuvor ein paar Runden im internen Pool drehen.

Seufzend strich sich Sherlock die ungekämmten Locken aus der Stirn und schlüpfte in den Frotteebademantel mit dem Hotelemblem, ließ ihn jedoch offen an sich herunterhängen. Victor wartete bereits vor der Kabine auf ihn. Zusammen gingen sie in den Spa-Bereich und suchten sich zwei Liegen in der Nähe des Pools. Erleichtert stellte Sherlock fest, dass kaum eine Handvoll Gäste anwesend war. Nach den überwältigenden Eindrücken des Abends und des Vormittags stand ihm der Sinn danach, für eine Weile abzuschalten.

Sherlock konnte immer noch nicht fassen, wie unglaublich peinlich er sich auf dieser bescheuerten Messe aufgeführt hatte. Als ob es nicht schon überraschend genug gewesen war, John und Jeanette ausgerechnet am Stand mit den Sextoys zu treffen, hatte sich Sherlock dazu hinreißen lassen, eines der Geräte zu befühlen wie ein ausgehungerter Perverser, nur um mit den Worten zu schließen, dass er _Finger_ für die Stimulation bevorzugte? Was um alles in der Welt...?! John musste ihn für komplett bescheuert halten...

„Sieh mal“, sagte Victor und nickte in Richtung des Wassers. „Das ist doch Johnny, oder?“

Sherlock folgte dem Blick und tatsächlich, John schwamm gemütlich im Pool. Er hatte ihnen den Rücken zugewandt und sie vermutlich noch gar nicht gesehen. Sherlock sah sich um, konnte Jeanette jedoch nirgendwo entdecken. Vielleicht war sie noch in der Umkleide oder hatte ebenfalls eine Massage gebucht.

_Vielleicht hatten sie Streit_ , murmelte eine gehässige Stimme in Sherlocks Hinterkopf. Energisch schob er sie beiseite. Lächerlich.

„Sieht ganz so aus.“ Sherlock streifte seinen Bademantel ab und ließ ihn auf die Liege fallen.

Victor tat es ihm gleich und eilte voraus, lief die ersten paar Stufen in den Pool und machte einen Hechtsprung ins Wasser. Mit wenigen Zügen hatte er zu John aufgeholt und spritzte ihn nass.

„Hey! Oh, du schon wieder...“, sagte John, sichtlich irritiert. Ganz automatisch drehte er sich in die Richtung, aus der Victor gekommen war, und sah zu Sherlock. Die in Falten gelegte Stirn glättete sich augenblicklich und ein kleines Lächeln zupfte an seinen Mundwinkeln, seine Hand tauchte winkend aus dem Wasser, bevor sich John vor einem erneuten Schwall Wasser abschirmte. „Lass das!“

„Ach, komm! Leb ein bisschen, Johnny!“, feixte Victor und drehte sich herum, um bis ans Ende des Beckens zu schwimmen.

Erneut sah John zu Sherlock und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, nur um gleich darauf resigniert zu lächeln.

Sherlock erwiderte das Lächeln und strich sich verlegen durch das zerzauste Haar. Er fühlte sich alles andere als in Topform, seine Muskeln schmerzten und der Wunsch, sich in einer Ecke einzurollen, ließ die Grenzen seiner Wahrnehmung verschwimmen. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, als er realisierte, dass er John noch immer anstarrte und dass dieser den Blick mit gleicher Intensität erwiderte. Etwas Fragendes lag darin, unausgesprochen. Vielleicht war es Sorge.

Auch am letzten Abend war es John gewesen, der zu Sherlock auf die Terrasse gekommen war, um nach ihm zu sehen. Aber war das verwunderlich? Als Arzt war es doch ganz normal, dass man sich um andere sorgte, nicht wahr?

„Wie wäre es mit einem Wettschwimmen?“ Victors Stimme durchbrach Sherlocks Gedankengang. Er war mittlerweile wieder bei John angekommen und funkelte diesen herausfordernd an. Immer darauf eingestellt, sich mit anderen zu messen; immer darauf aus, der Beste zu sein.

Wie erwartet schüttelte John den Kopf. „Nein, danke...“

Sherlock war nicht überrascht, hatte John ihm doch erst gestern erzählt, dass sein Bein im Krieg verwundet worden war. Wenn ihm ungewohnte Bewegungen Schmerzen bereiteten, war ein Wettschwimmen sicherlich nichts, was er in Erwägung ziehen wollte.

Sherlock schritt langsam die Treppe hinunter in den Pool. „Lass ihn in Ruhe, Victor. Nicht jeder hat es nötig, sich am laufenden Band zu profilieren.“

Das hatte gesessen. Victor schnaubte verächtlich und wandte sich ab, um seine Schwimmroutine wiederaufzunehmen. Sherlock tauchte in das lauwarme Wasser, ließ es seine Haare durchweichen und schwamm in wenigen Zügen auf John zu. Kaum eine Armlänge von dem Doktor entfernt, tauchte er wieder auf.

„Hi.“

„Hi“, echote John lächelnd. Sein Blick wanderte unweigerlich zu dem markanten Knutschfleck an Sherlocks Hals und ein Hauch Röte färbte seine Wangen. Stieg ihm die Wärme des Wassers zu Kopf?

Sherlocks Finger fuhren ganz von selbst über das Hämatom, spürten die leichte, subkutane Schwellung, das kaum merkliche Ziehen unter der Haut. „Ich mag es nicht, wenn er das tut“, erklärte Sherlock. „Jetzt muss ich tagelang damit herumlaufen.“

„Hol dir heparinhaltige Salbe. Die gibt es rezeptfrei in jeder Apotheke und in den meisten Drogerien“, schlug John vor. „Damit verkürzt du die Heilungszeit um bis zu zwei Tage. Und nächstes Mal am besten gleich kühlen, dann wird es gar nicht erst so schlimm.“

„Danke für den Tipp, Doktor Watson“, erwiderte Sherlock schmunzelnd. „Wie geht es deinem Bein? Alles okay nach... der Party gestern?“

John sah verlegen beiseite. „Äh... ja, alles gut. Direkt danach war es etwas... steif, aber jetzt ist alles gut.“

„Sherlock“, Victor unterbrach seine Schwimmerei schwer atmend und kam neben den beiden Männern zum Stehen, „meine Massage fängt gleich an. Ich schicke dir eine Nachricht, wenn ich fertig bin.“ Er lehnte sich vor, um Sherlock auf den Mund zu küssen, doch dieser wandte das Gesicht ab, sodass die Lippen seines Freundes lediglich die Wange trafen. Victor hob fragend eine Augenbraue, hakte aber nicht nach, als Sherlock nicht weiter reagierte.

„Okay, bis später“, sagte Sherlock nur und schwamm an den Rand des Beckens. Er sah Victor nach, bis dieser die Halle verlassen hatte, dann wandte er sich erneut John zu. „Ich gehein den Whirlpool, kommst du mit? Das würde deinem Bein vielleicht auch guttun.“

„Ja, okay, warum nicht“, erwiderte John und stieg aus dem Pool. Sherlocks Blick glitt ganz von selbst über die Gestalt des ehemaligen Militärarztes, über die breiten Schultern, den weichen Bauch, die schmalen Hüften und die kraftvollen Schenkel. John trug eine lächerlich bunte Badeshorts, die ihm trotz allem wunderbar stand und die nun nass an ihm haftete wie eine zweite Haut.

Aber mit Abstand am faszinierendsten war die Narbe auf Johns linker Schulter. Ein komplexes Netz aus rötlichen und weißen Linien, welches Sherlock an gesprungenes Glas erinnerte. Angezogen wie die Motte vom Licht trat er näher an John heran und beugte sich über das Narbengeflecht, inspizierte es aus nächster Nähe. Eher am Rande nahm er wahr, wie John die Luft einsaugte und sich wegdrehen wollte, doch er kam ihm zuvor, indem er nach Johns Ellbogen griff und ihn festhielt.

„Warte.“ Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sich John – vermutlich unbewusst – an die Schulter gegriffen hatte, als er davon berichtet hatte, wie er verwundet worden war. Nach dieser kurzen Erzählung hatte Sherlock angenommen, dass die Verletzung an Johns Bein von Narben gekennzeichnet sein würde, nicht etwa seine Schulter. Doch nun entfaltete sich eine ganz neue Geschichte vor seinem inneren Auge. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, streckte er die Finger seiner freien Hand aus und fuhr hauchzart über die entstellte Haut.

Ein kurzer Ruck ging durch John, doch er versuchte nicht, sich zu befreien, wartete stattdessen geduldig ab. „Was—?“ Johns Stimme war kratzig und atemlos.

„Du wurdest angeschossen. Das sind Operationsnarben... sogar mehrere OPs, nicht wahr? Das hier war die erste“ – Sherlock fuhr die blasse, silbrige Linie mit seiner Fingerspitze nach – „und das hier die zweite.“

„Sherlock...“

Als Sherlock aufsah und die Mischung aus Bestürzung und... er konnte nicht definieren, was es genau war, dass John sich auf die Lippen biss und die linke Hand immer wieder zur Faust ballte. Augenblicklich ließ er von dem Mann ab und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht...“

„Ist okay.“

Einen Moment noch standen sie ratlos nebeneinander, dann setzte sich John in Bewegung, ging die letzten Schritte zum nächstgelegenen Whirlpool und ließ sich seufzend hineingleiten. Sherlock gesellte sich noch kurzem Zögern dazu, setzte sich John gegenüber, um ihm den zuvor streitig gemachten Freiraum zu gönnen. In Gedanken schalt er sich dafür, dass er Johns persönliche Grenzen völlig missachtet hatte, aber die Faszination war einfach zu groß gewesen. Er versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, wie sich Johns Haut unter seinen Fingern angefühlt hatte, und scheiterte phänomenal.

„Es ist zumindest teilweise psychosomatisch“, sprudelte es Sherlock heraus. Johns verständnisloser Blick deutete daraufhin, dass er dem Gedankengang nicht folgen konnte – oder wollte.

„Dein Bein. Du hast erzählt, dass du im Einsatz verwundet wurdest, aber du hast keine sichtbaren Narben an deinem Bein. Zumindest nicht bis zur Mitte deines Oberschenkels. Dein Laufmuster unter Stress und Anstrengung zeigt jedoch, dass der Schmerz im Knie und in der Wade sitzen muss. Du vergisst ihn, wenn du entspannt oder abgelenkt bist. Daher psychosomatisch. Das alles lässt darauf schließen, dass die Schulterverletzung unter traumatischen Bedingungen stattgefunden hat. Narben von mehreren OPs weisen darauf hin, dass etwas schief gegangen ist oder dass sich die ursprüngliche Wunde entzündet hat. Der Heilungsprozess hat lange gedauert. Zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken...“

John starrte auf die blubbernde Wasseroberfläche, nickte einmal abgehackt, als Sherlock seine Deduktionen beendet hatte und sah schließlich auf. Ein schiefes, nicht wirklich fröhliches Lächeln umschmeichelte seine Lippen.

„Brillant. Wirklich brillant“, sagte John. „Das war ziemlich akkurat.“

„Habe ich einen Fehler gemacht?“, fragte Sherlock und zog die Knie eng an seinen Körper.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich musste nur gerade daran denken, was meine Therapeutin immer gesagt hat. Dass der Schmerz in meinem Bein Einbildung sei. Es hat mich immer furchtbar wütend gemacht, wenn sie das gesagt hat, weil ich es doch deutlich spüren konnte. Alle haben es mit einem Verweis auf die PTBS abgetan, als ob ich nicht ständig in echter Agonie gewesen wäre.“ John zuckte resigniert mit den Achseln, ließ seinen Blick nachdenklich über die ausladende Poollandschaft wandern.

Sherlock lauschte aufmerksam, studierte dabei eingehend die Linien in Johns Gesicht. Die ganze Situation war seltsam intim.

„Irgendwann wurden die Alpträume seltener und mit ihnen die Schmerzintervalle. Heute habe ich nur noch selten welche, aber wenn, dann ist der Tag meist gelaufen, bevor er angefangen hat. Einerseits plagen mich dann die Schmerzen, andererseits bin ich fahrig und verspüre einen unbändigen Bewegungsdrang“, erzählte John.

„Ein Soldat im Einsatz“, schlussfolgerte Sherlock.

„Ja, vermutlich.“ John wandte Sherlock das Gesicht zu und sah ihn lange an. „Davon habe ich noch nie jemandem erzählt. Außer dem, was meine Therapeutinaus mir herausgeholt hat natürlich...“

Sherlock erwiderte den Blick mit klopfendem Herzen. Gott, er wollte die Distanz überbrücken und seine Arme um Johns Schultern legen, ihn an sich zu ziehen, all die Ecken und Kanten glattstreichen und Schutz bieten. Er schluckte gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals an, verstärkte den Griff um seine eigenen Knie.

Eine Weile lang sagten sie gar nichts, genossen nur das warme Wasser und das massierende Blubbern. Müde nach der anstrengenden Nacht und den wenigen Stunden Schlaf drohte Sherlock bald einzunicken.

„Genießt du deinen Aufenthalt hier?“, fragte John aus heiterem Himmel. Er war tiefer ins Wasser gesunken, hatte die Beine neben Sherlock ausgestreckt und lehnte mit dem Hinterkopf am Rand des Whirlpools.

„Mehr als erwartet“, antwortete Sherlock und versuchte damit, auf das überraschende Wiedersehen mit John hinzuweisen und nicht etwa auf seine Zeit mit Victor. Er war nicht sicher, ob ihm die Unterscheidung mit diesen wenigen Worten gelungen war.

„Nur weil...“, John stockte, „äh... es geht mich ja nichts an, aber vorhin schienst du mir... verärgert zu sein? Hattet ihr Streit?“

_Das ist dir nicht entgangen, hm?_ John schien doch aufmerksamer zu sein, als Sherlock ihm zugestehen wollte.

„Nicht direkt. Ich...“ Sherlock spürte, wie ihm die Schamesröte in die Wangen schoss. „Ich bin nicht sicher, wie lange ich diese... _Beziehung_ noch aufrecht erhalten möchte. Tut mir leid, dass... interessiert dich vermutlich gar nicht. Ich... meine Haut ist schon ganz schrumpelig“, sagte Sherlock und stand abrupt auf. „Vielleicht sehen wir uns später, ja?“

Warum hatte er das nur gesagt?!

Kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen, beeilte sich Sherlock, aus dem Whirlpool zu kommen und zu der Liege zu laufen, auf der sein Bademantel lag. Er wickelte sich in den weichen Frotteestoff ein und ging zurück in die Umkleidekabine.

Dort angekommen holte er sein Handy aus dem Spind. Eine Textnachricht war vor Kurzem eingegangen.

_Ich bin zurück. Gehe aufs Zimmer zum Duschen und Umziehen. Ich warte auf dich. Bin herrlich entspannt ;-) Vic_

Nein, danach stand Sherlock nun wirklich nicht der Sinn. Da er nun sicher sein konnte, dass sich Victor im gemeinsamen Zimmer befinden würde, musste eine Alternative her. Sherlocks Blick fiel auf ein Schild neben der Milchglastür, das den Weg zur Sauna kennzeichnete.

Entschlossen stieg er aus seiner nassen Badehose und dem feuchten Bademantel, legte sich ein trockenes Handtuch um die Hüften, schloss das Handy wieder im Spind ein und machte sich auf den Weg.

 

+++

tbc

 


	16. Chapter 16

Würde das zur Gewohnheit werden? Drei Treffen mit Sherlock Holmes und dreimal hatte John das Bedürfnis, alles stehen und liegen zu lassen, um dem Mann hinterherzueilen. Würde es zur Gewohnheit werden, dass Sherlock John mit seinem Scharfsinn, der spitzen Zunge und seinen unerwarteten Handlungen stets von neuem überraschte? Dass Sherlock ihn, bewusst oder unbewusst, dazu bringen konnte, über seine Prinzipien hinwegzusehen?

Ob Sherlock John nun zum Tanzen animierte (egal wie sehr er sich auch einredete, es für Jeanette getan zu haben), ihm schonungslos und mit brutaler Ehrlichkeit Johns persönliche Lebensgeschichte erzählte, als wäre er dabei gewesen. Ob er über Johns Grenzen hinwegfegte und mit kindlicher Neugier und Faszination seine Narbe befühlte – etwas das John, abgesehen von medizinischen Untersuchungen, noch _nie_ zugelassen hatte – oder ihm Bilder in seine Träume und das Unterbewusstsein pflanzte, die John offen niemals zugeben würde.

_Würde das zur Gewohnheit werden?_

Auf seinen Schultern stritten sich das sprichwörtliche Engelchen und Teufelchen. Einer flüsterte John feixend ins Ohr, dass er sich an rein gar nichts gewöhnen brauchte, da er Sherlock nach diesem Wochenende vermutlich sowieso nie wiedersehen würde. Die andere Stimme wisperte, dass John sich aber genau das sehnlichst wünschte. Dass Sherlock einen solch gewaltigen Eindruck auf ihn gemacht hatte, dass John ihn unbedingt wiedersehen wollte. Nicht nur über ein fälschlich zugewiesenes Date. Nicht nur über ein zufälliges Übereinanderstolpern auf einer Veranstaltung. Ein Wiedersehen aus freien Stücken.

 _Ein Wiedersehen, um genau was zu tun?_ , fragte eine der beiden Stimmen. Dummerweise konnte John nicht festmachen, wer von beiden – Engelchen oder Teufelchen – mit ihm sprach. Also beschloss er, beide Stimmen zu ignorieren und stieg aus dem Whirlpool, um Sherlock zu folgen.

Ohne das sprudelnd warme Wasser fröstelnd wickelte er sich in seinen bereitliegenden Bademantel,schnappte sein Handtuch sowie den Roman und verließ den Spa-Bereich in Richtung Umkleide.

Zu seinem Bedauern schien er zu langsam gewesen zu sein, denn von Sherlock fehlte jede Spur. Unverrichteter Dinge öffnete John seinen Spind, um auf die Zeitanzeige seines Mobiltelefons zu schauen. Ihm blieben noch gute fünfundvierzig Minuten, bis Jeanette von ihrem Massagetermin zurückkehren würde. Wenn John ehrlich war, hatte er gegen ein wenig mehr Entspannung nichts einzuwenden. Mit sich debattierend, ob er zurück zum Pool oder auf sein Zimmer gehen sollte, um den Roman zu lesen, fiel sein Blick auf ein Schild, das auf eine Sauna hinwies. Erfreut warf er Buch und Bademantel in den nächsten Spind, schlüpfte aus der nassen Badehose und wickelte sich sein Handtuch um die Hüften.

Als John um die Ecke bog, stieß ihn eine schluchzende, nackte Frau beinahe zu Boden. Dicht hinter ihr folgte ein Mann mit verärgertem Gesichtsausdruck, der krampfhaft versuchte, sein Handtuch im Laufen zu verknoten.

„Was hat er damit gemeint? Verheiratet und drei Kinder? Warte! Alice!“

Verdattert blickte John dem Paar hinterher. War er hier gerade Zeuge eines Beziehungsdramas geworden? Nicht sein Problem, entschied er unbeeindruckt. Wenn er Drama wollte, konnte er sein ganz persönliches bei Jeanette einfordern. Also öffnete er die Tür zur Sauna und betrat den feuchtheißen, abgedunkelten Raum.

Glühende Dampfschwaden brannten in seinen Augen und der Nase, nahmen ihm für einen Moment Sicht und Atem. Gänsehaut, ganz so, als würde man in eine viel zu heiße Badewanne steigen, zog sich über seinen Körper und ließ John wohlig aufseufzen. Angestrengt blinzelte er, bis sich seine Augen einigermaßen an die Hitze und das Halbdunkel gewöhnt hatten.

John sah sich in dem kleinen Raum um. Die Sauna verfügte links, rechts und in der Mitte jeweils über dreistufige, hölzerne Bänke, neben der Tür befand sich die Aufgussschale. John war, bis auf eine weitere Person, die auf der untersten Bank auf dem Bauch lag, allein. Den Kopf in der Armbeuge vergraben, streckte sie ihm einen äußert hübschen, nackten Hintern entgegen.

„Tür zu!“, fauchte die Person entnervt. „Was muss man eigentlich tun, um endlich seine Ruhe zu haben?“

„Sorry, sorry“, entschuldigte sich John und beeilte sich, die Tür hinter sich zu schließen.

„John?“

„Sherlock!“

Sherlock stützte sich auf seine Unterarme und sah über die Schulter hinweg zu John. Sichtlich überrascht musterte er ihn von oben bis unten. Er ließ seinen Blick von Johns Gesicht über den Oberkörper wandern, verweilte erneut auf der großen Narbe an der Schulter und rutschte schließlich hinunter zu dem weißen Handtuch. Ganz so, als würde er John das erste Mal unbekleidet sehen.

Verlegen wurde John sich ihrer Nacktheit bewusst. Auch wenn sie, lediglich mit Badehosen bekleidet, gemeinsam im Whirlpool gesessen hatten, war diese Situation eine andere. John schämte sich nicht,vor anderen Menschen nackt zu sein. Diese Scheu hatte er während seiner Jugend als Rugbyspieler und später beim Militär gänzlich abgelegt. Und dennoch war dies hier nicht mit seinen anderen Erlebnissen zu vergleichen. Es war intimer.

Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn er einfach wieder kehrtmachen würde.

„Ich... soll ich gehen, wenn du allein sein willst?“ John hatte bereits seine Hand auf die hölzerne Klinke gelegt. Doch Sherlock schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Nein, bleib.“

Bereits zum zweiten Mal in nicht einmal vierundzwanzig Stunden bat Sherlock John, nicht zu gehen. Warum? Was bewog Sherlock dazu, seine Gesellschaft einzufordern? Und warum wollte John nichts sehnlicher, als zu bleiben und gleichzeitig wegzulaufen? Was war nur los mit ihm?

„Keine Angst. Ich beiße nicht“, grinste Sherlock und legte seinen Kopf zurück auf seinen Unterarm, drehte das Gesicht jedoch zu John.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher“, murmelte John argwöhnisch, während er sich linkisch auf die gegenüberliegende, mittlere Bank setzte.

„Was meinst du?“

John lachte leise auf. „Das Pärchen, das eben die Sauna verlassen und mich dabei beinahe umgerannt hat. Da hast du doch deine Finger im Spiel? Wie war das? Verheiratet und zwei Kinder?“

„Drei Kinder.“ Ein schelmisches Grinsen zog an Sherlocks Mundwinkel und John glaubte, selten etwas so Attraktives gesehen zu haben. Verlegen blickte er zur Seite.

„Erzähl. Wie hast du das gemacht?“, beeilte er sich, zu fragen. Einerseits wirklich interessiert, andererseits mit dem dringenden Bedürfnis, seinen Fokus auf etwas anderes als diese Lippen zu lenken.

„Naja, da wären zunächst die Schwangerschaftsstreifen an ihrem Bauch und den Brüsten, die Kaiserschnittnarbe und natürlich die blasse Stelle an ihrem vorletzten Finger. Dort, wo üblicherweise ihr Ehering sitzt. Außerdem...“

„Warte!“, unterbrach John Sherlock. „Du willst mir sagen, dass du all das in kürzester Zeit in einer abgedunkelten Sauna gesehen hast, der Mann, mit dem sie hier zusammen war, es aber nicht bemerkt haben soll? Das glaub ich nicht!“

Das Grinsen in Sherlocks Gesicht intensivierte sich und er blickte John auf eine Art und Weise an, die John als Überraschung, gepaart mit Respekt interpretieren würde.

„Siehst du, John. Deshalb verbringe ich gerne Zeit mit dir. Du bist nicht so langweilig und auch nicht so extrem schwer von Begriff wie die anderen.“

„Danke“, murmelte John geschmeichelt. Er wusste instinktiv, dass das vermutlich eines der größten Komplimente war, die man von Sherlock Holmes erhalten konnte. „Woher wusstest du es dann?“

„Hm?“

„Verheiratet, drei Kinder...“

„Ah. Ich habe sie gestern Abend auf der Terrasse mit ihrem Mann und den Kindern telefonieren hören. Sie hat erzählt, dass ihr Fortbildungsseminar schrecklich langweilig sei, gesäuselt, wie sehr sie ihre Familie liebe und vermisse. Manchmal ist die Wahrheit simpel.“

Sprachlos schüttelte John den Kopf und spürte, wie sich ein Kichern den Weg in die Freiheit bahnte, bis es nicht mehr aufzuhalten war. „Du hast sie einfach belauscht...“

„Naja, observiert?!“, versuchte Sherlock betont nonchalant entgegenzusetzen, bis er sich von Johns Lachen anstecken ließ und beide glucksend nach Luft schnappten.

„Unglaublich. Du bist einfach unglaublich“, japste John.

Die Anspannung war von ihm abgefallen. Gelöst lehnte er sich gegen die angenehm warme Rückenlehne der Holzbank. Sherlock hatte sein Kinn in der Armbeuge vergraben und die Augen geschlossen, was John die Möglichkeit gab, seinen Blick ungeniert über den nackten, feuchtglänzenden Körper vor ihm wandern zu lassen.

Sherlock war sehr schlank und dennoch nicht dürr. Die langen Arme und Beine, der definierte Rücken. Alles an ihm wirkte fest, sehnig und straff. Alles, bis auf die perfekten, runden Pobacken. Es war der vermutlich schönste Hintern, den John jemals bei einem Mann gesehen hatte. Das konnte er neidlos anerkennen. Er wirkte knackig und gleichzeitig üppig. Herrlich weich und unfassbar sexy, bettelte er nahezu darum, dass man seine Zähne in ihm versenkte. Natürlich rein hypothetisch gesprochen.

Zähne oder... Im Halbdunkel kniff John die Augen zusammen, legte den Kopf schief und starrte angestrengt auf Sherlocks Po. Praktisch unsichtbar im Zwielicht erkannte John fünf halbmondförmige Abdrücke, die sich vom hellen Fleisch abhoben.

Ah. Zu den Knutschflecken an Hals und Schulter und einigen Kratzern auf dem Rücken, die John bereits im Pool gesehen hatte, hatte Victor seine Markierung offensichtlich auch noch an Sherlocks Hintern hinterlassen. Er musste sich nahezu in das weiche Gewebe gekrallt haben. Letzte Nacht... als er Sherlock... Ein undefinierbarer Knoten formte sich in Johns Magen. Bitter verzog er den Mund und schluckte gegen den schalen Geschmack an.

„Suchst du wieder nach Muttermalen?“, erkundigte sich Sherlock leichthin.

Ertappt löste John den Blick von Sherlocks Hämatomen und sah dem Mann ins Gesicht. Ein amüsiertes Grinsen hing in seinen Mundwinkel, während er John auffordernd ansah.

John schüttelte peinlich berührt den Kopf. „Nein. Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht starren. Es ist nur...“

„Ja?“

„Du magst es offensichtlich gerne härter, hm?“

Skeptisch hob Sherlock eine Augenbraue.

„Sorry, vergiss es. Es geht mich auch nichts an. Solange beide Spaß an der Sache habt, darf es ruhig mal etwas rauer zugehen, hm? Es macht dir doch Spaß? Victor tut ja sicher nichts, was du nicht möchtest, oder?“

_Gott..._

Nachdenklich blickte Sherlock John an. Ganz so, als würde er mit sich selbst debattieren, ob er das Thema unkommentiert fallen lassen oder doch eine Antwort geben sollte.

Letztendlich seufzte er leise und schloss erneut die Augen. „Mein Gehirn steht ständig unter Anspannung. Es läuft permanent auf Hochtouren, verarbeitet alles, was um mich herum passiert. Mein Geist ist wie ein Schwamm, der alles aufsaugt. Manchmal ist es anstrengend. Manchmal will ich einfach nur Ruhe. Leider gibt es nur wenig, was mein System stillstehen lässt. Sex, _harter_ Sex ist eins davon – und das ist etwas, das Victor ganz hervorragend beherrscht. Wahrscheinlich bin ich _gerade_ deshalb noch mit ihm zusammen.“

„Und sanfter Sex?“ Johns Stimme drohte beinahe zu versagen und er räusperte sich leise.

„Mein Körper ist nur eine Hülle, Transport für meinen Verstand“, antwortete Sherlock ausweichend.

„Ich verstehe nicht? Hilft dir liebevoller Sex nicht, deinen Kopf auszuschalten?“

Salopp zuckte Sherlock mit einer Achsel und öffnete ein Auge. „Hab ich noch nie ausprobiert...“

Sein schelmisches Grinsen war zurückgekehrt und er zwinkerte John lässig zu. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, Doktor. Niemand zwingt mich und glaub mir, ich habe Spaß dabei.“

„Oh...“

Erneut schwiegen beide Männer und genossen die feuchte Hitze der Sauna. Schweiß perlte über Johns gesamten Körper und versickerte im Frotteestoff des Handtuchs. Eigentlich hätte er es längst ablegen sollen. Aber nun war er zu gehemmt, um den Knoten um seine Hüften zu lösen.

John fragte sich, ob er eine Grenze überschritten hatte, aber Sherlock wirkte nicht, als wäre John ihm auf den Schlips getreten. Letztendlich ging es ihn aber überhaupt nichts an, was Sherlock mit seinem Partner im Bett veranstaltete. Ob sie es sanft oder hart trieben. Ob sie außergewöhnliche Vorlieben hatten. Ob sie Spielzeug benutzten oder...

Speichel sammelte sich in Johns Mund und ließ ihn geräuschvoll schlucken. Erneut wanderte sein Blick zu Sherlocks einladendem Hintern.

_Prostatastimulation... Wobei ich Finger bevorzuge..._

„Alles in Ordnung?“ Sherlock stützte sich auf seine Unterarme und blickte John besorgt an. „In der letzten Minute hat sich deine Atmung beschleunigt. Außerdem scheinst du selbst für eine Sauna übermäßig zu transpirieren. Du solltest endlich dein Handtuch ablegen. Die Hitze staut sich inzwischen bestimmt schon.“

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir geht’s gut.“

„Wie du meinst. Solltest du umkippen, sag mir bitte rechtzeitig Bescheid.“ Augenrollend legte sich Sherlock zurück auf die Bank. „Als würde ich dir was wegschauen. Da ist sicherlich nichts, was ich nicht schon hundertmal gesehen hätte“, setzte er spöttisch hinterher.

„Oh, bist du da ganz sicher?“, grinste John. Das war kein Flirten. Das war ganz sicher _kein_ Flirten.

Schmunzelnd legte Sherlock den Kopf schief. „Ganz sicher. Unter diesem Handtuch versteckt sich nichts, was ich nicht anhand deiner Körpergröße, deiner Gangart und deinem Selbstbewusstsein bereits deduziert haben könnte.“

„Du hast also die Größe meines Penisdeduziert?“

„Könnte, John. Deduziert haben _könnte._ Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich es getan habe.“

„Ich glaub dir kein Wort.“ John grinste Sherlock herausfordernd an.

„Wir werden es eh nie herausfinden“, konterte Sherlock lässig.

„Sicher?“ Das war Flirten. Das war ganz sicher Flirten.

Ihre Blicke ineinander verhakt senkte John seine Hände auf den Knoten des Handtuchs.

„Feigling.“

„Angeber!“

Mit einer lässigen Bewegung schob John den Frotteestoff auseinander und ließ die Enden links und rechts neben sich auf die Holzbank fallen. Sein Penis lag auf dem rechten Oberschenkel und war dank der Wärme gut durchblutet. Sogar die Vorhaut hatte sich ein wenig zurückgezogen. Es war ein ästhetischer Anblick, oder?

Plötzlich neugierig fragte sich John, ob Sherlock sein Penis gefiel? War das überhaupt wichtig? _Warum_ fragte John sich das überhaupt? Unsicher hob er den Blick und sah zu Sherlock.

Der starrte mit geweiteten Augen auf Johns Schoß und schluckte hart. John konnte seinen Adamsapfel hüpfen sehen. Die Lippen zu einem runden O geformt. Diese perfekten, sinnlichen Lippen...

_Prostatastimulation... Wobei ich Finger bevorzuge... harter Sex, sanfter Sex... habe ich noch nie ausprobiert..._

Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah John sich aufstehen, zu Sherlock gehen und sich neben dessen Oberkörper knien. Zwei Finger in dem perfekten Hintern versenkt. Unendliche langsame, sanfte Prostatastimulation. Sherlocks Penis hart und steif zwischen den gespreizten Beinen. Seine eigene Erektion, tief in Sherlocks sündigem Mund geschoben.

_Verdammt!_

Hitze rauschte zwischen Johns Beine und panisch bemerkte er, wie sein Penis sich mit Blut füllte.

_Bitte, nein. Nein, nein, nein._

Hektisch griff er nach seinem Handtuch, als Sherlock dabei war, sich aufzusetzen, und wickelte es erneut um seine Hüfte.

„John?“

„Ich muss los!“

Fluchtartig verließ John die Sauna.

 

+++  
  
tbc

 


	17. Chapter 17

Die Rückenlehne der Holzbank gab ein hohles Geräusch von sich, als Sherlock seufzend seinen Kopf dagegen sinken ließ. Was war da nur gerade geschehen? Warum hatte John plötzlich das Weite gesucht? War es ihm doch zu peinlich gewesen, sich vor einem anderen Mann nackt zu zeigen? War das nicht unwahrscheinlich, wenn man seinen Beruf und seine Vergangenheit beim Militär bedachte?

Die einzige Alternative war, dass er von Sherlocks Sexualität eingeschüchtert gewesen war und sich nicht damit konfrontiert sehen wollte, womöglich als Lustobjekt gesehen zu werden.

_Oh John, wenn du wüsstest..._

Aber vielleicht gab es noch eine andere Möglichkeit. Für einen Augenblick hatte sich Sherlock eingebildet, dass die Luft zwischen ihnen elektrisch geladen gewesen war; dass sie sogar miteinander geflirtet hatten; dass John _mit ihm_ geflirtet hatte.

Und letztendlich hatte John sein Handtuch fallen lassen. Hatte er sich nur selbst beweisen wollen, dass er die interessierten Blicke eines anderen Mannes nicht fürchtete? Hatte die Courage ihn verlassen, als er Sherlocks Reaktion gewahr geworden war?

 _Verdammt_... aber Johns Penis war ein wahrlich prachtvolles Exemplar, größer als Sherlock geschätzt hatte – selbst wenn er nicht erregt war. Sherlock hätte ihn gern näher betrachtet, selbst wenn es ihm nicht gestattet gewesen wäre, ihn anzufassen. Er hätte es gemocht, ihn nur mit seinen Augen nachzufahren, zu sehen, ob und wie John auf diese ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit reagiert hätte. Ob er geschmeichelt, vielleicht sogar stolz gewesen wäre. Ob ein gewisser Urinstinkt übernommen und seinen Penis hätte anschwellen lassen – wider seiner sexuellen Orientierung.

Sherlock leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen. Sein Atem hatte sich beschleunigt und die Hitze in der Sauna war fast unerträglich geworden. Schweiß rann über sein Gesicht, seine Schultern und die Brust, sammelte sich zwischen seinen Schenkeln. Das Herz schlug schwer vor Verlangen hinter seinen Rippen.

Wie sollte das alles nur weitergehen? _Würde_ es weitergehen? Oder würden sie einander nach diesem Wochenende aus den Augen verlieren? Schließlich hatten sie noch immer nicht ihre Telefonnummern ausgetauscht, auch wenn davon auszugehen war, dass John Sherlocks Nummer auf der Homepage entdeckt hatte. Würde er sie jemals nutzen, wenn Sherlock ihn nicht explizit dazu aufforderte? Warum sollte er es tun?

Auch wenn sie sich gut verstanden, konnte man nicht von einer etablierten Freundschaft sprechen, oder? Außerdem hatte Sherlock so etwas nicht. Freunde!

Sherlock hatte es satt, länger über diese Dinge nachzudenken und doch zu keinen Antworten zu kommen. Entschlossen stand er auf, wickelte das Handtuch um seine Hüften und verließ die Sauna, um unter die Dusche zu gehen.

 

*

 

Wenig später betrat Sherlock das Hotelzimmer. Victor lag auf dem Bett und blätterte durch ein Magazin. Er sah auf, als Sherlock zum Schrank ging, ein paar Kleidungsstücke herausholte und sich anzog.

„Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht, wo warst du die ganze Zeit?“

„Sauna“, erwiderte Sherlock einsilbig.

„Du hättest Bescheid sagen können, ich wäre mitgekommen.“

„Hab deine Nachricht erst im Anschluss gesehen.“

„Warst du allein?“

„Natürlich. Ein Pärchen war dort, als ich reinging, aber sie sind recht bald gegangen.“

„Freiwillig?“, fragte Victor grinsend.

„Mehr oder weniger.“ Sherlock zuckte überrascht zusammen, als Victor von hinten die Arme um seine Taille legte, ihn heranzog und auf den Hals küsste.

„Warum so schreckhaft?“

„Ich bin nur müde... Hab nicht viel geschlafen letzte Nacht, wenn du dich erinnerst“, erwiderte Sherlock ausweichend und befreite sich gleichzeitig aus der Umarmung. „Was steht heute noch an?“

Victor gab einen nachdenklichen Laut von sich. „Heute Abend gibt es ein Theaterdinner im großen Saal. Im kleineren Saal wird es im Anschluss wohl erneut die Möglichkeit zum Tanzen geben. Ich habe übrigens Jeanette nach der Massage getroffen. Sie hat vorgeschlagen, dass wir uns nachher wieder zusammen an einen Tisch setzen. Aber wenn dir nicht nach Gesellschaft ist, können wir uns auch ein Restaurant in der Nähe suchen“, schlug Victor vor.

„Nein, schon okay. Jetzt wo ihr das schon vereinbart habt...“, erwiderte Sherlock, während er sein mitternachtsblaues Hemd zuknöpfte.

Victor trat erneut an ihn heran und legte sein Kinn auf Sherlocks Schulter, streichelte sanft über Sherlocks Hüften und hakte seine Daumen in die Gürtelschlaufen der schwarzen Anzughose. „Wir können die Zeit bis zum Abendessen auch gern nutzen, um dort weiterzumachen, wo wir letzte Nacht aufgehört haben“, raunte er.

„Ich habe gerade erst geduscht und—“

_Und sanfter Sex?_

Sherlock seufzte deutlich hörbar. „Victor, ich... ich will etwas anderes probieren.“

„Hm? Was denn?“, fragte Victor und küsste sich über den langen Hals.

Sherlock drehte sich herum und sah seinen Partner einerseits forschend, andererseits herausfordernd an. „Ich will toppen“, sagte er schlicht.

Victor verzog den Mund, die Abneigung offensichtlich. „Du weißt, dass ich das nicht besonders mag.“

Sanft drückte Sherlock seine Stirn gegen Victors und legte ihm beide Arme um den Hals. Ihre Lippen nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt raunte er: „Ich weiß, aber meinst du nicht, das liegt vielleicht daran, dass du dabei an den harten Sex denkst, den du mit mir hast? Ich möchte dich in aller Ruhe vorbereiten, bevor ich ihn dich eindringe. Behutsam und ohne Hast, sodass es sich gut für dich anfühlt... was meinst du?“

„Ich weiß nicht, Sherlock...“, protestierte Victor.

„Wenn du es gar nicht magst, kann ich jederzeit aufhören.“

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken, okay?“, versprach Victor und wandte sich ab. Er ging zum Bett, nahm sich das Magazin und setzte sich in einen der Sessel, um weiterzulesen.

Nur mühsam gelang es Sherlock, das Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken, welches in seinen Mundwinkeln lauerte. Er lehnte sich an das Kopfende des Bettes und überprüfte, ob es irgendwelche Anfragen auf seiner Homepage gab.

 

*

 

Sie trafen Jeanette und John vor dem großen Speisesaal. Victor lehnte sich vor und küsste Jeanette zur Begrüßung auf die Wange – wann um Himmels willen war es denn zu _dieser_ Vertrautheit gekommen?! – bevor er John die Hand schüttelte. Die Blicke von Sherlock und John begegneten sich nur kurz, da John sein Gesicht gleich wieder abwandte, sichtlich darum bemüht, seine Scham im Zaum zu halten.

Für die Aufführung hatte man den Saal komplett umgestaltet. Statt der runden Anordnung vom Vorabend hatte man gepolsterte Sitzbänke in U-Form um eine Seite der jeweiligen Tische gestellt, sodass die vier Gäste, die zusammensaßen, einen ungehinderten Blick auf die Bühne hatten. Lichter, die von geöltem und mit asiatischen Schriftzeichen bemaltem Papier abgeschirmt waren, standen auf den Tischen und von der Decke hingen rote Lampions, die sanftes Licht spendeten.

Zu Sherlocks Überraschung setzte sich Victor rechts an den Kopf der Tafel neben Jeanette. John rückte neben sie auf die Bank, sodass sich Sherlock zwangsläufig Victor gegenüber und neben John setzen musste. Vermutlich wollten Jeanette und Victor den Abend erneut nutzen, um sich miteinander zu unterhalten und dabei John und Sherlock die Gelegenheit geben, es ihnen gleichzutun. Nicht dass Sherlock etwas dagegen gehabt hätte, aber er war nicht sicher, wie John die ganze Sache sah. Noch immer hatten sie nicht mehr als ein _Hallo_ ausgetauscht.

Nachdem die Vorspeisen – Frühlings- und Sommerrollen – gereicht worden waren, begann die Aufführung. Es handelte sich um eine Mischung aus Theaterstück – irgendeine chinesische Legende über die Milchstraße – und chinesischem Zirkus. Die einzelnen Szenen der Aufführung wurden von Akrobatikeinlagen unterbrochen, sodass es immer etwas zu sehen gab, ohne dass man viel Konzentration aufbringen musste.

Als Hauptgang wurden verschiedene asiatische Speisen auf mehreren Platten und in diversen Schüsseln serviert, sodass sich jeder das nehmen konnte, was ihm am ehesten zusagte. Neben Sushi gab es gedämpfte Teigtaschen, gebratene Nudeln und Reis mit Fleisch und Gemüse sowie zwei verschiedene Suppen.

Victor und Jeanette unterhielten sich prächtig. Erst über die Arbeit, dann über ihre Familien und schließlich über Hobbys und andere Vorlieben. Sherlock hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, als Victor meinte, dass Jeanette unbedingt einmal mit ihm zu einer der Messen gehen sollte, die er aus beruflichen Gründen besuchte.

Stirnrunzelnd griff er nach dem Fläschchen Sojasoße, ohne zu realisieren, dass John ebenfalls die Hand danach ausgestreckt hatte. Ihre Finger stießen gegeneinander und John zuckte unweigerlich zurück.

„Sorry“, murmelte er.

„Nicht doch. Bitte, nach dir“, sagte Sherlock und versuchte, aufmunternd zu lächeln, um John wenigstens ein wenig seines Unbehagens zu nehmen.

John nickte, träufelte ein wenig Sojasoße auf seinen Teller und stellte das Fläschchen neben Sherlocks Teller. „Danke.“

„Ist... alles in Ordnung? Zwischen uns?“, fragte Sherlock leise und in der Hoffnung, dass die anderen beiden zu sehr in ihr Gespräch vertieft waren, um etwas davon mitzubekommen.

„Äh... ja, ja natürlich“, erwiderte John, ohne Sherlock anzublicken. „Alles in Ordnung.“ John räusperte sich verlegen. „Tut mir leid, dass ich... vorhin einfach abgehauen bin.“

„Das macht nichts.“ Ratlos schob Sherlock eine Teigtasche und ein Stück Sushi über seinen Teller. Der Knoten in seiner Kehle machte den Gedanken, etwas davon zu essen, gänzlich unmöglich.

Auf der Bühne endete eine weitere akrobatische Übung und der nächste Teil des Theaterstücks wurde aufgeführt. Diesmal ging es um eine weitere Liebesgeschichte aus Ostasien. Ein alter Mann stand im Schein eines Spotlights, welches den Mond darstellen sollte. Neben ihm stand ein lederner Ranzen, aus dem er ein Buch holte, um darin zu lesen. Ein Junge trat auf die Bühne und fragte, was er tat. Da erzählte der Alte, dass er in seiner Tasche rote Fäden verstaute, mit denen er das Schicksal zweier Menschen auf ewig verband.

Der Junge glaubte ihm nicht. Selbst als der Alte die Hand des Jungen ergriff und einen der roten Fäden um seinen kleinen Finger wickelte, beschimpfte er ihn. Das andere Ende des Fadens knotete der Alte um den Finger der Nachbarstochter des Jungen, doch statt sich seinem Schicksal zu ergeben, warf der Junge einen Stein nach dem Mädchen und verletzte es am Kopf.

Jahre später, als der nun junge Mann heiraten sollte und den Schleier vom Gesicht seiner Braut zog, entdeckte er eine kleine Narbe an ihrer Stirn. Augenblicklich erinnerte er sich an die Geschichte, die ihm der alte Mann erzählt hatte und wusste, dass er der Frau seines Schicksals erneut gegenüberstand.

„Wie süß!“, schwärmte Jeanette.

Während die nächste Akrobatiknummer begann, wurden die Teller und restlichen Speisen abgeräumt und der Nachtisch serviert: kleine Reiskuchen, die mit süßem Bohnenmus gefüllt und mit Kokosraspeln bedeckt waren sowie cremiges Eis mit Litschi und gewürfelter Mango.

Eingenommen von der Vorstellung und den Speisen bemerkte Sherlock die beiden Leute, die sich von links und rechts ihrem Tisch näherten, erst, als es bereits zu spät war. Links bei ihm und John war es eine Frau, rechts bei Jeanette und Victor ein Mann, der ein langes Stück roten Faden aus einem Beutel an seinem Arm zog. Beide beugten sich zu dem jeweiligen vermeintlichen Paar hinunter, baten um die linke Hand und knoteten flink das Ende ihres Fadens um den kleinen Finger.

Keiner der Anwesenden protestierte, dass sie mit dem falschen Partner zusammensaßen und folglich mit dem falschen Menschen verknüpft wurden. Im Gegenteil – Jeanette lachte erheitert auf und hielt John ihre Hand hin, deren roter Faden zu Victor führte.

„Eifersüchtig?“, fragte sie schelmisch grinsend.

John hielt seine Hand in vorgetäuschter Kapitulation hoch und erwiderte: „Was soll ich sagen?“ Sein Blick wanderte zu Sherlock und ein kleines, verstohlenes Lächeln zupfte an seinen Mundwinkeln.

Das Herz in Sherlocks Brust zog sich krampfhaft zusammen. Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander und betrachtete versonnen seinen kleinen Finger, an dem Johns Faden endete. Der Wunsch, daran zu ziehen, John zu sich zu holen und die Lippen auf seine zu pressen, war so groß, dass es kaum zu ertragen war. Überdeutlich spürte er, wie ihm Hitze in die Wangen stieg – und so sehr er sich auch einredete, dass das nur vom Essen oder der hohen Temperatur in dem großen Saal herrühren konnte, wusste er, dass dem nicht so war.

Unter dem Tisch, geschützt von den Blicken der anderen, krallte er sich in seinen rechten Oberschenkel. Er und John sahen sich schon wieder an. Wie viele Sekunden – Minuten, Stunden – waren das jetzt? Warum sah er nicht einfach weg? Am liebsten wäre Sherlock aufgesprungen und weggerannt, doch das stand nun außer Frage. Stattdessen griff er nach seinem Weinglas und trank es in einem Zug leer.

„Was meinst du, Jeanette? Ein Tänzchen gefällig?“, fragte Victor laut genug, damit alle es hörten.

„Unbedingt!“, erwiderte sie und rutschte nach Victor aus der Sitzecke. Keiner von beiden schien daran zu denken, den roten Faden zu lösen.

„Kommt ihr?“

„Gleich“, sagte John, als er sah, dass Sherlock nicht antwortete. „Wir kommen nach.“

Nachdem Victor und Jeanette den Speisesaal verlassen hatten, sah Sherlock zu John und legte seine Hand mit der Handfläche nach unten auf den Tisch, hob seinen kleinen Finger an und meinte: „Du kannst das jetzt abmachen, wenn du willst.“

„Ist wohl besser“, murmelte John und zog an dem Faden an seiner Hand. Er zog noch einmal, aber der Knoten wollte sich nicht lösen. John gab einen frustrierten Laut von sich und versuchte, den roten Faden abzustreifen, doch er rührte sich kaum einen Millimeter. „Ist deiner auch so fest?“, fragte er.

Sherlock zog an seinem Ende, doch auch sein Knoten wollte sich nicht öffnen lassen. „Ja...“ Er seufzte resigniert. „Das Besteck wurde schon abgeräumt, sonst hätten wir ihn mit einem Messer durchschneiden können.“

„Die Kerze?“, meinte John und nickte in Richtung des Tischlichtes.

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine echte Kerze, nur eine Glühbirne, wegen der Feuergefahr.“

„Okay, dann brauchen wir wohl etwas, um das Ding durchzuschneiden...“

„Komm mit“, sagte Sherlock und erhob sich aus der Sitzecke, darauf bedacht, nicht zu fest an Johns Faden zu ziehen.

 

+++

tbc

 


	18. Chapter 18

Guter Gott. Konnte dieser Tag noch blamabler für John werden? Er stolperte von Peinlichkeit zu Peinlichkeit, immer tiefer in einer Abwärtsspirale der Demütigung. Blieb ihm heute gar nichts erspart? Jetzt trottete er auch noch – gebunden durch den _roten Faden des Schicksals_ – einen halben Schritt hinter Sherlock her, bemitleidete sich selbst und schob dabei die immer wieder aufkeimende Frage nach seiner sexuellen Orientierung stur beiseite. Er wusste, er war pathetisch; möglicherweise übertrieb er auch. Nichtsdestotrotz spulte er im Schnelldurchlauf die Verfänglichkeiten des Tages vor seinem geistigen Auge ab und zählte dabei die Momente des Unbehagens auf.

Zunächst die Messe und das Aufeinandertreffen mit Sherlock an dem verdammten Sexspielzeugstand – wo nicht er selbst, sondern Sherlock seiner Freundin erklären musste, für was das gebogene, schwarze Silikonobjekt zu verwenden war... und John hatte wie gebannt an Sherlocks Lippen und den tänzelnden Fingern gehangen.

Später die Begegnung im Spa-Bereich. So viel nackte Haut und eine Landkarte der sexuellen Ereignisse auf dem hellen Körper, selbst für John deutlich lesbar. Er hatte seinen Blick kaum abwenden können und war jedem Biss, jedem Kratzer, jedem Hämatom mit den Augen gefolgt. Dann Sherlocks zärtliches Tasten über seine Narbe und die verheißungsvolle Nähe im Whirlpool, Sherlocks clevere Deduktionen über den Ursprung seiner Verletzung.

Beim Zurückblicken auf das Wiedersehen in der Sauna spürte John förmlich, wie seine Wangen zu glühen begannen. Nicht nur, dass er _wieder_ auf Sherlock getroffen war, nein, diesmal hatte er gegafft wie ein perverser Spanner, hatte Sherlock über seine sexuellen Vorlieben ausgefragt und war schließlich... Gott, er durfte gar nicht darüber nachdenken. Aber er war zweifelsohne von Sherlock und seiner eigenen Fantasie erregt worden. So sehr, dass er aus der Sauna geflüchtet und im Schnellschritt in die letzte von fünf Duschkabinen geeilt war.

Er hatte das Wasser eiskalt aufgedreht und sich unter den Strahl gestellt. Doch es hatte nichts geholfen. Die sich in der Sauna anbahnende Erektion hatte sich vollends aufgerichtet und auf Erlösung gepocht. Schicksalsergeben hatte John eine großzügige Portion des bereitliegenden hoteleigenen Duschgels in seine Hand gepumpt und begonnen, seinen Penis zu reiben. Er war beschämend schnell und überraschend heftig gekommen. In Gedanken erneut auf Knien in der Sauna, die Finger in zwei runde Pobacken gekrallt, um sie zu spreizen und...

Rückblickend betrachtet hatte der schnelle Orgasmus sich als Vorteil erwiesen und zumindest einmal an diesem obskuren Tag war das Glück ihm hold gewesen. Gerade nachdem John das Wasser abgestellt und sich abzutrocknen hatte, war die Tür zum Duschbereich geöffnet worden. Heimlich hatte er aus seiner Zelle gelinst und beobachtet, wieSherlock eine der Kabinen auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite betreten hatte.

_Natürlich musste es Sherlock sein._

Mit dem Rücken zu John hatte der sich unter den Wasserstrahl gestellt und begonnen, sich einzuseifen. Mit einem letzten – ganz sicher _nicht_ wehmütigen – Blick über den schlanken Körper und den perfekten Hintern, war John aus dem Raum geschlichen.

Um dem Tag einen gebührenden Abschluss zu bescheren, hatte Jeanette John schließlich eröffnet, dass sie mit Victor vereinbart hatte, den Abend erneut gemeinsam zu verbringen. Johns halbherzigen Protest, mit ihr allein sein zu wollen, und den Vorschlag, das Hotel für das Abendessen zu verlassen, hatte sie abgeschmettert.

Kurzzeitig hatte er überlegt, sich dem Theaterdinner schlichtweg zu entziehen. Zu sehr scheute er die Konfrontation mit Sherlock. Der Mann, der alles um sich herum in Sekundenbruchteilen aufsog wie ein Schwamm und mit annähernd hundertprozentiger Richtigkeit schlussfolgerte, hatte ganz bestimmt Johns Erregung erkannt. Wie sollte er Sherlock nur unter die Augen treten? Nicht nur, dass John bei ihrem ersten Treffen eindeutig klargestellt hatte, dass er nicht schwul war und Sherlock mit seiner Abfuhr vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte. Nein, der Mann befand sich inzwischen – genau wie er selbst – in einer Partnerschaft. Vielleicht nicht besonders glücklich, dennoch vergeben.

Als John begriff, über was für Hypothesen er sich Gedanken machte – immerhin war es völlig unerheblich, wer mit wem in einer Beziehung war, er war schließlich _nicht_ schwul – war es auch schon Zeit für das Abendessen gewesen. Schicksalsergeben hatte er mit Jeanette vor dem Speisesaal auf ihre gemeinsame Verabredung gewartet.

Das Glück schien ein weiteres Mal auf Johns Seite gewesen zu sein, denn Sherlock verhielt sich ihm gegenüber völlig normal. Er hatte ihn sogar gefragt, ob zwischen ihnen alles in Ordnung sei. John war ein so großer Stein vom Herzen gefallen, dass er das elektrisierende Prickeln, das immer wieder über seine Haut fuhr, insbesondere nach dem Zusammenstoß ihrer Hände beim Griff nach der Sojasoße, stoisch ignorierte.

Und nun war er mit einem blutroten Faden an Sherlocks Finger gebunden und ließ sich durch den Raum ziehen.

Unmerklich war John langsamer geworden, sodass das Garn schmerzhaft in sein Fleisch schnitt. Sherlocks grimmigen Blick nach zu schließen, den er ihm über die Schulter zuwarf, erging es ihm nicht anders. Schnell schüttelte John seine Gedanken ab und beschleunigte seinen Schritt.

„Halt, stehenbleiben!“ Eine junge Frau mit einer digitalen Polaroidkamera stellte sich den beiden lächelnd in den Weg.

John hatte das ganze Wochenende hoteleigene Fotografen Aufnahmen machen sehen. Direkt war er aber noch nicht angesprochen worden.

„Aus dem Weg“, knurrte Sherlock und wollte sich an der Frau vorbeischieben.

„Kommt nicht infrage! Ohne Foto, kein Durchlass. Bitte recht freundlich.“ Ohne auf den Protest zu achten, schoss die Fotografin ein Bild nach dem anderen und kontrollierte immer wieder das Ergebnis auf dem kleinen Monitor.

Verdrossen schüttelte sie den Kopf und presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen.

„So wird das nichts. Stellt euch näher zusammen. Ja, genau so.“ Klick. „Nicht so schüchtern. Ihr trefft euch doch nicht zum ersten Mal. Das Schicksal hat euch verbunden.“ Klick. „Jungs, kommt schon. Ihr seid so ein süßes Paar! Ja! Endlich lächelt mal einer von euch beiden.“ Klick. „Okay, und nun seht euch an.“ Klick. „Perfekt. Jetzt haben wir es.“

Mit einem Knopfdruck wählte die Frau eine Fotografie aus und startete den Druck. Sie zog das Bild aus dem Apparat und drückte es Sherlock in die Hand.

„Das ist das Schönste. Das gebe ich euch gleich hier. Die anderen schick ich euch auf die hinterlegte E-Mailadresse. Zimmernummer?“

„559“, murmelte Sherlock geistesabwesend.

„Super. Viel Spaß noch!“ Die Frau notierte sich die Nummer auf eine Liste und verschwand wie ein Wirbelwind zwischen den anderen Gästen.

John starrte auf das Foto in Sherlocks Hand. Es war eines der letzten Bilder, die gemacht worden waren. Vielleicht sogar das letzte. Die Männer auf dem Polaroid standen nah beieinander und blickten sich tief in die Augen. Ein sanftes Lächeln zog an Sherlocks Mundwinkel, wohingegen Johns Lippen leicht geöffnet waren. Ein Ausdruck von Unglaube und Ehrfurcht stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ich hab das gar nicht gemerkt...“ Sherlocks Stimme neben ihm war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Hm?“

Mit dem Zeigefinger tippte Sherlock auf das Bild und deutete auf ihre Hände. Sie waren miteinander verwoben, der rote Faden baumelte ohne Spannung zwischen ihren Fingern.

„Oh...“

Unzeremoniell schob Sherlock das Foto in die Brusttasche seines Jacketts und wandte sich ab.

„Komm. Lass uns endlich eine Schere finden.“

 

*

 

An der Rezeption fanden sie schließlich einen Mitarbeiter, der ihnen zur Hand ging und den Faden in der Mitte zerschnitt.

Auf Johns Frage, warum man erst durch das ganze Hotel laufen müsse, um eine Schere zu finden, lachte der Mann amüsiert auf.

„Sie sind der Erste, der mit so einer Bitte auf uns zukommt, Sir. Wir veranstalten diese Abende regelmäßig, aber ich habe noch nie gehört, dass der Faden nicht aufzuknüpfen war. Das Schicksal scheint es gut mit Ihnen zu meinen.“

Der Rezeptionist lachte verschwörerisch, während John konzentriert versuchte, das restliche Garn von seinem Finger zu puhlen. Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung löste er den Faden schließlich und sah sich nach einer Möglichkeit um, ihn loszuwerden.

„Wo hast du den Faden entsorgt?“, erkundigte er sich bei Sherlock. Da dieser lediglich eine wegwerfende Handbewegung machte, John die Schnur aber nicht einfach auf den Boden fallen lassen wollte, schob er sie in seine linke Hosentasche.

„Drink?“

„Ich verdurste!“

 

*

 

Schweigend gingen die Männer zurück zum Veranstaltungsbereich und betraten den kleineren Saal. Wie am vergangenen Abend schallte laute Popmusik durch den Raum und zuckende Lichter verbreiteten Diskostimmung. Inmitten der tanzenden Paare wirbelte Jeanette mit Victor über das Parkett. Keiner der beiden schien den eigentlichen Partner zu vermissen.

„Willst du tanzen?“, brüllte John gegen den Lärm an und erntete einen verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck von Sherlock. „Mit Victor!“, beeilte sich John zu ergänzen.

Er glaubte, einen Hauch von Enttäuschung über Sherlocks attraktives Gesicht huschen zu sehen, als der den Kopf schüttelte und auf die Bar am anderen Ende des Raums deutete.

Gemeinsam schoben sie sich durch die wogende Maße an zuckenden Körpern, gaben Jeanette und Victor im Vorbeigehen ein Zeichen, wo sie sie finden würden, und erreichten schließlich die Theke.

John wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und öffnete die Knöpfe seines Jacketts. Ihm war unwahrscheinlich warm und er sehnte sich nach einem kühlen Getränk. Mit einer Kopfbewegung gab er Sherlock zu verstehen, sich auf eines der wenigen freien Loungesofas zu setzen und gab seine Bestellung beim Barkeeper ab.

Mit einer Flasche Bier für sich und einem Brandy für Sherlock ließ er sich kurze Zeit später neben diesen auf das rote Sofa fallen. Er drückte Sherlock das Glas in die Hand und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seiner Flasche. Zufrieden seufzte er auf. 

„Ich hoffe, Brandy ist okay? Das hattest du gestern auch“, rief er dicht an Sherlocks Ohr.

Sherlock nickte und kitzelte dabei mit einer seiner Locken über Johns Wange. Der Duft des Hotelduschgels, teurem Aftershave und etwas ganz Eigenem zog in Johns Nase. Schnell rutschte er ein Stück zur Seite.

„Danke! Ich bin überrascht, dass du das noch weißt.“ Wenn Sherlock Johns abrupten Rückzug bemerkt hatte, ließ er sich nichts anmerken.

Mit einem halbseitigen Grinsen zuckte John mit einer Achsel und trank einen weiteren Schluck Bier. Was sollte er darauf auch erwidern? Dass sich scheinbar alles, das Sherlock betraf, unauslöschlich in sein Gehirn eingebrannt hatte? Sei es sein Lächeln, der Klang seiner Stimme, wenn er hektisch seine Deduktionen abspulte, die Art, wie er die Hüften kreisen ließ, wenn er tanzte. Wie sich Sherlocks kühle Finger auf dem tauben Gewebe seiner Narbe angefühlt hatten. Oder doch der perfekte, nackte Hintern mit den halbmondförmigen Abdrücken darauf.

Was war nur los mit ihm? Das war nicht gut. Ganz und gar nicht gut...

Genervt zupfte John an dem feuchten Etikett seiner Flasche, rollte kleine Papierkügelchen zusammen und schnipste sie auf den Boden. Hin und wieder trank er einen Schluck und starrte auf die tanzenden Paare vor ihm.

John konnte die Wärme spüren, die neben ihm von Sherlocks Körper ausging. Ein unerklärliches Ziehen wollte ihn wieder aufrutschen lassen; wollte ihn den Kopf drehen und das hübsche Profil betrachten lassen; wollte Nähe suchen... Stur ballte John seine Hand zur Faust und blickte auf die Tanzfläche.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Sherlock mit einem Bein im Takt der Musik wippte und rhythmisch auf seinen Oberschenkel trommelte.

„Du kannst ruhig tanzen gehen, wenn du willst. Du musst nicht wegen mir hier sitzen!“

John konnte förmlich spüren, wie Sherlock ihn musterte und den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, ich will nicht.“

Die laute Musik, die aus den Lautsprechern schallte, der wummernde Bass; die Hitze, die stickige, abgestandene Luft; eine Melange aus verschiedensten Alkoholsorten, Parfüms und Schweiß. _Der Mann neben ihm._ Plötzlich war John alles zu viel. Sein Herz begann, hektisch zu schlagen. Er musste raus – sofort. Er leerte seine Flasche in einem Zug, stellte sie auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch und stand auf.

„Ich muss rausan die frische Luft.“

Ohne sich umzudrehen, eilte John aus dem Saal und steuerte auf den Ausgang zu.

Gerade als sich die automatische Eingangstür vor ihm öffnete und er ins Freie trat, schloss Sherlock zu ihm auf.

„Du hättest nicht mitkommen müssen.“

_Geh weg._

„Ich weiß, aber ich wollte dich nicht... Ich wollte sowieso eine rauchen gehen.“ Lässig klopfte Sherlock seine Taschen nach Zigaretten ab und holte schließlich eine zerknitterte Schachtel aus seiner Jacke. Von ihm unbemerkt zog er dabei einen roten Faden aus der Tasche, der auf den weißen Marmorboden fiel und sich dort wie eine feine Blutspur überdeutlich abzeichnete.

John bückte sich, um den Zwirn aufzuheben. „Du hast etwas verloren.“

„Hm?“ Sherlock schob gerade Schachtel und Feuerzeug zurück in die Tasche und nahm einen tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarette.

Auffordernd zwirbelte John den Faden zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und hielt ihn Sherlock entgegen.

Die blaugraugrünen Augen weiteten sich überrascht. John glaubte, einen Hauch Röte auf den hohen Wangenknochen zu sehen. Aber vermutlich täuschte er sich. Kein Grund für Verlegenheit. Immerhin hatte John seinen Faden in Ermangelung eines Abfalleimers ebenfalls mitgenommen.

Sherlock schob sich seine Zigarette in den Mundwinkel, zupfte den Faden aus Johns Fingern und steckte ihn zurück in seine Tasche.

„Den brauche ich noch.“

„Wofür?“, fragte John amüsiert. „Erinnerungsstück fürs Poesiealbum?“

„Sei nicht albern, John. Ich brauche ihn für Experimente. Elastizität. Beschaffenheit. Es muss einen Grund geben, warum der Faden so fest war, dabei aber nicht eingeschnitten hat.“

Zweifelnd musterte John Sherlock genau. Nahm ihn der Mann, der völlig unbeeindruckt an seiner Zigarette zog, auf den Arm? Und doch hatte Sherlock über zweihundertvierzig Sorten Tabakasche katalogisiert. Möglicherweise konnte ihm die Beschaffenheit des Fadens tatsächlich einmal von Nutzen sein. Was sollte Sherlock auch sonst mit dem Stück Schnur anfangen?

„Gehst du ein Stück mit mir spazieren? Ich bringe es nicht über mich, am Meer, aber nicht am Strand gewesen sein – auch wenn er nur aus Steinen besteht.“

Vielleicht war das nur die halbe Wahrheit. Doch John wollte noch nicht zurück in den Tanzsaal. Zurück zu Party, Alkohol und Lärm. Viel mehr wollte er den Kies unter seinen Füssen spüren und den beruhigenden Klang der Wellen hören. Er wollte allein sein. Allein zu zweit.

_Bleib._

Sherlock nahm einen letzten Zug von der Zigarette, blies den blaugrauen Rauch in die kühle Nachtluft und warf den Stummel zur Seite. „Gern.“

Gemeinsam überquerten sie die Straße, die zum Strand führte, und gingen zum Meer. Um sie herum war alles still. Lediglich das Knirschen der feinen Steinchen unter ihren Schuhen und die sanfte Brandung des am Ufer brechenden Wassers waren zu hören. Der halbvolle Mond spiegelte sich silbern auf der dunklen Oberfläche des Ozeans. Es war friedlich und John merkte, wie die Anspannung mit jedem Schritt von ihm wich.

Eine Zeitlang gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, um sie vor der kühlen Nachtluft zu schützen.

Gedankenverloren spielte John mit seinem Stück roten Faden, drehte und zwirbelte ihn zwischen den Fingern, spürte den Fasern und der Struktur nach.

„Glaubst du ans Schicksal?“, fragte John irgendwann in die Dunkelheit.

John glaubte zu spüren, wie ein Ruck durch Sherlock ging und verlangsamte seinen Schritt. Wie auf ein unausgesprochenes Zeichen hin, drehten sich beide Männer um und gingen langsam zurück in Richtung des beleuchteten Hotels.

„Warum fragst du?“

Nachdenklich zuckte John mit den Achseln, besann sich dann aber darauf, dass Sherlock ihn vermutlich nicht sehen konnte. „Ich weiß nicht. Die Welt ist voller Zufälle, oder?“

„Schicksal und Zufall sind zwei verschiedene Dinge, John.“

„Ach, sind sie das?“

„Ja, Zufall ist der Eintritt eines Ereignisses, das so nicht geplant oder erwartet war. Schicksal hingegen ist der Ablauf von Ereignissen, die vorherbestimmt sind. Die Entscheidungsfreiheit wird dem Menschen entzogen.“

„Dann war es also Schicksal, dass ich mich an jenem Morgen in Afghanistan entschieden habe, den Erkundungstrupp meines diensthabenden Offiziers zu begleiten und dass wir in einen Hinterhalt gelockt wurden? Oder war es Zufall?“, fragte John bitter.

„Hast dueinige von deinen Kameraden versorgen können, bevor du angeschossen wurdest?“

John räusperte sich umständlich. „Ja, drei...“

„Dann war es wohl Schicksal“, antwortete Sherlock leise. „Mein Bruder pflegt zu sagen, dass das Universum selten so faul ist, um Zufälle zuzulassen.“

„Was meint er denn damit?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung!“

Ein Kichern platzte aus Johns Kehle, in das Sherlock wenig später einstimmte. Nachdem das Lachen abgeebbt war, wanderten sie schweigend weiter, bis sie nur noch wenige Schritte von der Straße, die zum Hotel führte, trennten.

„Vielleicht bist du ja mein Schicksal.“ Sherlocks Stimme klang feixend und doch konnte sich John des ernsten Untertons nicht erwehren. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich rapide. Er wollte nicht wissen, was Sherlock zu dieser Aussage bewogen hatte und doch musste er fragen. Doch noch bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, beschleunigte Sherlock seinen Schritt.

Auch John ging schneller. Die Kiesel unter seinen Füßen wurden fester und schließlich vom Asphalt der Straße abgelöst. Eilig griff er nach Sherlocks Oberarm, bevor der Mann ihm entwischen konnte und zwang ihn so, anzuhalten. Auffordernd blickte er Sherlock an. Die Straßenlaterne spendete gelbliches Licht und ließ das ohnehin schonblasse Gesicht fahl wirken.

„Wie kommst du darauf?“

„Naja. Immerhin begegnen wir uns ständig ganz _zufällig_. Erst das fehlerhafte Date, jetzt hier zu diesem Wochenende. Und auch im Hotel scheinen wir unsimmer wieder über den Weg zu laufen.“

Sherlock starrte auf die Hand, die seinen Arm umklammerte. Schnell löste John seinen Griff.

„Sherlock...“

„Es war nur ein Scherz, John. Jetzt sieh mich nicht so an.“ Sherlock grinste halbseitig und schüttelte mild den Kopf. „Lass uns wieder reingehen, mir ist kalt.“

Mit diesen Worten überquerte Sherlock die Straße und lief eilig auf die Eingangstürzu.

Wie vom Donner gerührt starrte John dem Mann hinterher.

_Vielleicht bist du mein Schicksal._

War es nicht so, dass John seit Wochen nicht mehr aufhören konnte, an Sherlock zu denken? _War_ Sherlock Johns Schicksal? Der rote Faden brannte in Johns Hosentasche.

Er konnte Sherlock so nicht gehen lassen. Er musste wissen, ob der Mann wirklich nur einen Scherz gemacht hatte.

An den Aufzügen holte John Sherlock ein. „Gehst du nicht mehr zurück zur Feier?“

Kopfschüttelnd trat Sherlock in deneingetroffenen Lift und ließ seinen Finger über der Taste mit der Ziffer fünf schweben. Einem Impuls folgend stieg John mit in den Aufzug und blickte Sherlock aufmerksam an. Die Tür schloss sichhinter ihm und die Kabine setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Hast du mich wirklich gegoogelt?“, fragte er herausfordernd.

Sichtlich unbehaglich nickte Sherlock.

„Warum?“

„Warum hast du meine Homepage besucht?“ Sherlock trat einen Schritt näher an John heranund musterte ihn wie ein Insekt unter dem Mikroskop.

John schluckte schwer. Sein Blick huschte zwischen Sherlocks bohrendem Blick und den gemeißelten Lippen hin und her. Die Luft zwischen ihnen war elektrisch geladen – wie kurz vor einem Gewitter. Ein Schauer rann über Johns Wirbelsäule. Sie waren sich zu nah, viel zu nah. Es würde nicht einmal einen Schritt brauchen, um...

„Ich bin nicht schwul!“, murmelte John fast verzweifelt.

„Ich weiß. Das war nicht meine Frage.“

Mit einem _Ping!_ kam der Aufzug im vierten Stock zum Halten. Ein lachendes Pärchen stieg in die Kabine, während John rückwärts aus der Tür trat.

„Weil ich nicht aufhören kann,an dich zu denken...“

 

+++

tbc

 


	19. Chapter 19

Sprachlos starrte Sherlock auf die sich schließende Fahrstuhltür.

_Weil ich nicht aufhören kann, an dich zu denken..._

Sein Herz raste. Ungläubig fasste er sich an die Stirn, atmete zitternd ein und aus.

_Was um alles in der Welt...?_

„Alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?“, fragte die Frau, die eben in den Fahrstuhl gestiegen war. Ihr Begleiter musterte Sherlock argwöhnisch. Die kurze Fahrt ein Stockwerk höher endete bereits nach wenigen Sekunden und die Türen öffneten sich erneut.

„Was geht Sie das an?!“, fauchte Sherlock und beeilte sich, wegzukommen. Die wenigen Meter bis zum Hotelzimmer legte er wie in Trance zurück. Er zog die Schlüsselkarte aus seiner Hosentasche und schob sie in das Lesegerät, öffnete die Tür und ging hinein. Wie erwartet war Victor noch immer nicht zurück.

Sherlock lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die Tür, nicht in der Lage, noch einen weiteren Schritt zu machen. Seine Knie gaben nach, ließen ihn auf den Teppich sinken. Er legte beide Arme um seinen Kopf, versuchte, das Tosen in seinem Inneren irgendwie unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

_Weil ich nicht aufhören kann, an dich zu denken..._

Es musste eine logische Erklärung dafür geben, dass John das zu ihm gesagt hatte. Eine Erklärung, die nicht so sehr an Sherlocks Gefühlen rüttelte und ihn wider besseren Wissens _hoffen_ ließ. Denn eines wusste er mit Sicherheit: Es würde ihn zerstören, wenn er sich auf diese Hoffnung einließ, nur um wenig später zu erkennen, was für ein gigantischer Fehler es gewesen war...

 

*

 

Sherlock hatte nicht viel geschlafen. Irgendwie hatte er es zum Bett geschafft, hatte sich hingelegt, ohne sich auszuziehen oder zuzudecken. Reglos lag er auf seiner Seite des Bettes und starrte in die Dunkelheit, immer wieder die Worte im Ohr, die John während des Tages an ihn gerichtet hatte. Jeden Satz versuchte er, von allen möglichen Seiten und Winkeln zu beleuchten, zu analysieren, seine Gefühle dabei vollkommen außen vor lassend. Aber es wollte ihm nicht so recht gelingen.

Erst als Victor gefühlte Stunden später das Zimmer betrat – der Geruch von Schweiß und Alkohol, von süßem Parfum und Rauch ein stiller Begleiter – schloss er die Augen, um möglichen Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er lauschte aufmerksam, wie Victor sich auszog und in das angrenzende Badezimmer ging, kurz duschte und sich die Zähne putzte, bevor er ebenfalls ins Bett stieg und sich seufzend mit dem Rücken zu Sherlock drehte. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis er eingeschlafen war.

Sherlock wartete noch eine Weile, stand dann auf und ging hinaus auf den Balkon. Er zog die Tür hinter sich zu, damit Victor nicht vom Rauschen des Meeres oder der kühlen Luft geweckt wurde, holte eine Zigarette aus der zerknitterten Packung und steckte sie an.

Morgen würden sie zurück nach London fahren. Es war immer noch die gleiche Stadt, fühlte sich jedoch so viel ferner von John an, als Sherlock lieb war. Zumindest hatten sie hier mehr Zeit miteinander verbracht als erwartet. Aber noch immer war es nicht dazu gekommen, dass sie offiziell ihre Kontaktdaten ausgetauscht hatten. Als ob sie diesen lächerlichen Sicherheitsabstand aufrecht erhalten wollten.

 _Sei nicht so dramatisch_ , schalt sich Sherlock selbst. Immerhin hatte John seine Telefonnummer, wenn er auf der Homepage gewesen war.

... _an dich zu denken..._

Sherlock blies den Rauch gen Himmel und zog das Polaroid, welches die Fotografin ihm ausgehändigt hatte, aus seiner Brusttasche. Es war ein bisschen zerknittert, nachdem Sherlock in seinem Anzug im Bett gelegen hatte. Den Filter zwischen die Lippen geklemmt strich er es glatt und betrachtete es versonnen.

Ihre Blicke, ihre verwobenen Hände... der vermaledeite rote Faden... es sah fast echt aus. Wie ein _echtes_ Paar...

Ein Impuls sagte Sherlock, dass er seine Finger öffnen; dass er loslassen sollte. Der Wind, der vom Meer kam, würde das Foto mitreißen und in einem Spiel ungleicher Kräfte zu Boden ringen. Vielleicht würden Sherlocks Gedanken dann endlich aufhören, um John zu kreisen.

_Ich bin nicht schwul!_

Seufzend schob Sherlock es zurück in seine Brusttasche und zündete sich eine weitere Zigarette an.

 

*

 

Der nächste Morgen spielte sich in einer benebelten, nicht greifbaren Stimmung ab. Unausgeschlafen und launisch packte Sherlock seine lederne Reisetasche, nachdem er geduscht hatte. Victor hatte nicht viel gesagt, als er aufgestanden war, hatte nur gelächelt und Sherlock durch die Locken gestrichen. Anschließend war er wieder einmal allein zum Frühstücksbüffet hinuntergegangen, um etwas Obst, ein Croissant sowie zwei Becher Kaffee zu besorgen, die er zurück aufs Zimmer brachte.

Sherlock nippte an der dampfenden Plastiköffnung und suchte gleichzeitig in der Reisetasche nach seiner Sonnenbrille, um die Müdigkeit dahinter zu verstecken. Doch die getönten Gläser ließen sich nirgendwo finden. Hatte er sie irgendwo liegen lassen? Mürrisch gab er auf, streifte sich seinen langen Mantel über und ging zur Zimmertür.

„Der Check-Out ist noch eine Weile hin“, meinte Victor, doch Sherlock zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

„Ich will nach Hause.“

„Okay... wie du willst.“

Auf dem Parkplatz des Hotels reichte Sherlock Victor seine Reisetasche, damit dieser sie im Kofferraum verstauen konnte. Als er sich noch einmal zum Hotel herumdrehte, sah er, wie John und Jeanette aus dem Foyer traten und in ihre Richtung liefen. Sicherlich hatte John... nein, Jeanette ihr Auto auch hier stehen.

„Oh, hey, guck mal, noch zwei Frühaufsteher“, sagte Victor und winkte den beiden aus der Ferne zu. „Sie haben ganz in der Nähe geparkt. Wollen wir uns noch verabschieden gehen?“

Sherlocks Blick fand John auf Anhieb. Auch John sah zu ihm, aber keiner von beiden schien die Intention zu haben, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter auf den anderen zuzubewegen. Das Herz in Sherlocks Brust pochte erschöpft. Es wollte sich nicht von John verabschieden, wollte ihm nicht die Gelegenheit geben, Lebwohl zu sagen.

„Nicht nötig“, sagte Sherlock und öffnete die Beifahrertür, stieg ein und ließ sie knallend hinter sich zufallen. Im Seitenspiegel des Autos sah er, wie Victor eine _Ruf-mich-an-Geste_ , bevor auch er einstieg. Sherlocks Blick verweilte auf Johns Gestalt im Spiegel, bis sie zu weit weg waren, um noch klare Formen erkennen zu können.

 

*

 

Etwa zwei Wochenspäter erhielt Victor eine E-Mail von den Fotografen, die die Veranstaltung der App _Perfect Match_ im Hotel in Sussex begleitet hatten. Kurz darauf traf eine zweite E-Mail ein.

„Hm, seltsam“, sagte er, während er die zweite E-Mail öffnete und den generischen Text überflog. „ _Perfect Match_ hat mir zwei Fotosets von dem Wochenende geschickt.“

Sherlock horchte auf und sah mit geweiteten Augen zu Victor, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm am Schreibtisch saß. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Natürlich, die Fotografin hatte angekündigt, dass sie ihnen die Fotos zuschicken würde. Nur war es Victor, der die Fahrt nach Sussex gewonnen hatte, sodass seine E-Mailadresse in den Informationen beim Hotel hinterlegt worden waren. Wie hatte Sherlock das vergessen können?

„Wurdet ihr auch mit diesen roten Fäden fotografiert?“, fragte Victor lachend.

Sherlock seufzte leise und versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, ob die Fotos von ihm und John irgendwie verfänglich wirken könnten. Aber bis auf das eine hatte er keines der anderen gesehen. Dass er mit John ein paar Wimpernschläge lang Händchen gehalten hatte, konnte er vielleicht damit abtun, dass die Fotografin sie dazu überredet hatte. Sich für eine Diskussion wappnend stand er auf, stieg über den Couchtisch und stellte sich schräg hinter Victor.

Dieser hatte den Ordner bereits geöffnet und das erste Bild angeklickt. Es zeigte John und Sherlock im Hauptsaal des Hotels, der rote Faden zwischen ihnen, beide mit einem etwas irritierten, leicht genervten Gesichtsausdruck.

Victor lachte. „Ja, so in etwa hatte ich mir das vorgestellt.“ Er klickte das zweite Foto an, das nicht viel anders aussah als das erste. „Die ganze Aktion hat dir echt nicht gefallen, oder?“

„Sie war nicht besonders einfallsreich“, murmelte Sherlock. „Die anderen Fotos werden genauso aussehen, die Fotografin hat es bald aufgegeben. Was ist mit denen von dir und Jeanette?“

Victor zuckte mit den Achseln. „Man hat uns beim Tanzen fotografiert, nichts Besonderes.“ Ohne den anderen Ordner zu öffnen, loggte sich Victor aus seinem E-Mailprogramm aus und schloss seinen Laptop. „Hast du Hunger? Wollen wir uns etwas liefern lassen oder essen gehen?“

„Lass uns etwas bestellen“, sagte Sherlock, den Blick immer noch auf dem Laptop.

 

*

 

Es dauerte eine Weile, bevor sich Sherlock unbemerkt an Victors Laptop setzen konnte. Die Passwörter von Victors Profil und dem E-Mail-Programm zu erraten, war nicht sonderlich schwer (es waren die gleichen). Kurzerhand leitete Sherlock die Mails mit den Fotosets an sich selbst weiter, löschte die versandten E-Mails aus dem entsprechenden Ordner und loggte sich wieder aus.

 

*

 

Erst am nächsten Tag hatte Sherlock die Gelegenheit, sich die Fotos unbemerkt anzusehen.

Die Fotos von John und ihm waren tatsächlich nicht besonders gut. Zumindest die ersten drei. Danach änderte sich die Stimmung sichtbar. Da war dieses Lächeln auf Sherlocks Gesicht, als sich ihre Hände fanden und sich die Finger verschränkten. Wer nach wem gegriffen hatte, war schwer zu sagen, hatte Sherlock es doch erst auf dem Foto, welches die Fotografin ihnen in Form eines Polaroids gereicht hatte, realisiert. Zu abgelenkt war er von Johns Blick gewesen.

_Weil ich nicht aufhören kann, an dich zu denken..._

War da so etwas wie Verehrung zu sehen?

Weil John Sherlocks Arbeit so toll fand? Seine Deduktionen?

_Warum, John, warum?! Ich muss es wissen!_

Wehmütig erinnerte sich Sherlock an das Rauschen des Meeres, an das Knirschen der Kiesel unter seinen Sohlen, an Johns Profil, als er zum Mond hinaufgeschaut hatte.

_Glaubst du ans Schicksal?_

_Vielleicht bist du ja mein Schicksal._

Sherlock hatte die Worte scherzhaft ausgesprochen, aber die Ernsthaftigkeit, die er zu verbergen gesucht hatte, war deutlich herauszuhören gewesen. Er hatte die Worte nicht zurücknehmen können, hatte sie mit Plattitüden abtun wollen, aber etwas in Johns Verhalten hatte sich in diesem Moment geändert.

Der Herzschlag in Sherlocks Brust nahm wieder Geschwindigkeit auf, als er daran zurückdachte, wie John ihn kurz vor dem Hotel festgehalten hatte. Wie sie in den Fahrstuhl gestiegen waren. Wie die Luft zwischen ihnen geknistert hatte. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und Sherlock hätte sich hinuntergebeugt, um die schmalen Lippen einzufangen und ein für allemal klarzustellen, wie es um seine Gefühle bestellt war.

Aber...

_Weil ich nicht aufhören kann, an dich zu denken..._

Die Worte verfolgten Sherlock wie ein böser Fluch. Wieder und wieder kämpften sie sich an die Spitze seiner Gedankengänge, löschten alles andere aus und hinterließen ein Schlachtfeld der verwirrten Emotionen.

Widerwillig riss sich Sherlock los und schloss den Ordner mit den Fotos. Er öffnete den zweiten und ging eine Datei nach der anderen durch. Jedes Bild zeigte das Paar in einer anderen Haltung. Victor und Jeanette in tanzender Umarmung, beide ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Der rote Faden lose zwischen ihren kleinen Fingern. Aber keiner von beiden schien sich daran zu stören.

Es waren gute, dynamische Fotos, bis zu dem, auf dem Jeanettes Gesicht plötzlich einen überraschten Ausdruck annahm – als Victor sie an sich zog und küsste. Auf dem nächsten Bild – dem letzten – hatte sie die Augen geschlossen, den Arm um Victors Hals gelegt und erwiderte den Kuss innig.

Sherlock betrachtete das Bild lange, doch selbst nach mehreren Sekunden musste er feststellen, dass er rein gar nichts empfand. Weder Eifersucht, noch Wut. Die ganze Szene war ihm schlicht und ergreifend gleichgültig.

Wie konnte das sein? Was war kaputt bei ihm?

Sherlock hörte, wie die Haustür im Erdgeschoss zufiel und wie jemand kurze Zeit später die Treppe hinaufkam. Das charakteristische Schrittmuster erkannte Sherlock umgehend. Er stellte den aufgeklappten Laptop neben sich auf das Sofa, überschlug die Beine und nahm sein Handy in die Hand, um beschäftigt zu wirken.

„Hey Sherlock, warst du den ganzen Tag zuhause?“, fragte Victor lächelnd. Er verstummte augenblicklich, als er den Monitor mit dem Foto sah. „Spionierst du mir nach?!“ Mit einem Mal klang Victors Stimme alles andere als freundlich.

Sherlock sah auf, begegnete dem Blick seines Partners gelassen und hob abschätzig eine Augenbraue. „Das war kaum nötig, nachdem du dich so auffällig verhalten hast, Victor. Sowohl an jenem Wochenende, als auch gestern, als du die Fotos erhalten hast. Ich habe sie mir lediglich angesehen, um meine Theorie zu bestätigen.“

„Bullshit, Sherlock! Mach die Sache nicht größer, als sie tatsächlich ist, okay?! Es war nur ein Kuss unter Freunden! Wir wussten, dass wir fotografiert werden und wegen dieser blöden Fäden hat uns eh jeder für ein Paar gehalten. Es war lustig – mehr nicht. Kein Grund, eifersüchtig zu sein!“

Sherlock verzog den Mund zu einem grimmigen Lächeln aufgrund der Ausrede, die ihm wegen dem Foto mit John selbst durch den Kopf gegangen war. Er sparte sich jedoch eine Erwiderung und sah betont desinteressiert auf sein Handy.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Victor erste Zeichen von Nervosität zeigte.

„Sherlock... komm schon. Das war nichts Ernstes. Du weißt doch, wie man manchmal in der Hitze des Gefechts nicht über Konsequenzen nachdenkt...?“, argumentierte er. Victor ging vor dem Sofa in die Hocke, legte seine Rechte auf Sherlocks Oberschenkel und sah von unten zu ihm auf. Schuldgefühle – oder gut gespielte Emotionen, die Mitleid erwecken sollten – zeichneten eine vertikale Furche zwischen seine Brauen.

Sherlock stand auf und schob sein Handy in die Hosentasche, trat ans Fenster und sah hinaus. Er hatte zu viel Spaß damit, Victor dieses eine Mal in einer geradezu unterwürfigen Haltung zu sehen, nachdem er sich wieder und wieder über Sherlocks Deduktionen, die Fälle und seine Art im Allgemeinen lustig gemacht hatte.

Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Victor diese Situation als Anlass nehmen würde, eine noch ungeklärte Frage zwischen ihnen zu beantworten.

Zwei Herzschläge später legten sich Victors Hände auf Sherlocks Taille und seine Hüfte, Lippen pressten sich an seinen Hals.

„Du weißt, dass ich nur _dich_ will, Sherlock... Und ich weiß, was du dir wünschst...“, wisperte er in dieser bestimmten Tonlage, in die er sonst nur im Bett verfiel. Sherlock spürte, wie unweigerlich Gänsehaut über seinen Rücken rann und ein heißes Prickeln durch seine Leiste zog. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir...“, ein weiterer Kuss in Sherlocks Nacken, „...ins Schlafzimmer gingen...“, ein Kuss und das sanfte Schaben von Zähnen auf Haut, „...und du mit mir machen kannst...“, ein zärtliches Saugen und Finger, die sich unter Stoffe verirrten, „...was du willst?“

Ein Grollen befreite sich aus Sherlocks Kehle. Er rollte den Kopf zur Seite, fing Victors Lippen mit seinen ein und winkelte den Arm an, um den anderen Mann näher an sich heranzuholen.

„Bist du sicher?“, fragte er und intensivierte den Kuss, als Victor ein bestätigendes Brummen von sich gab. „Also gut, dann geh ins Bad und bereite dich vor... Ich warte im Schlafzimmer auf dich.“

Sherlock sah Victor nach, als dieser das Wohnzimmer verließ und kurze Zeit später die Tür zum Badezimmer zuzog. Nur allzu gut wusste er, dass Victor ungern die passive Rolle beim Sex übernahm. Von sich aus anzubieten, genau das zu tun, wies mit aller Deutlichkeit darauf hin, dass er sich nicht nur schuldig fühlte, sondern von der ganzen Sache ablenken wollte.

Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Victor und Jeanette auch jetzt noch Kontakt pflegten, war äußerst hoch und Sherlock war fast hundertprozentig sicher, dass er Textnachrichten oder Anrufe an oder von Jeanette auf Victors Handy finden würde. Allerdings nahm er dieses sogar mit ins Bad, sodass eine Überprüfung äußerst schwierig war.

Ob John auch nur die leiseste Ahnung davon hatte, dass seine Freundin ein doppeltes Spiel trieb?

Als Sherlock daran dachte, wie verletzt John wäre, wenn er davon erführe, spürte er einen Stich in seiner Brust. Er wartete, bis er das Rauschen der Dusche hörte, dann griff er erneut zu seinem Laptop und öffnete den Webbrowser. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er die allgemeinmedizinische Praxis gefunden hatte, in der John arbeitete.

Unter dem Reiter, auf dem die Mitarbeiter vorgestellt wurden, waren sowohl die Durchwahlen, als auch die E-Mailadressen hinterlegt. Jedes Profil wurde von einem Foto begleitet. So auch Johns. Etwas ziepte in Sherlocks Brust, als er Johns sanftes Lächeln und die wachen Augen betrachtete. Unwillig riss er sich los und kopierte die E-Mailadresse.

Vermutlich hatten auch die Assistenten Zugriff auf die E-Mail-Konten der Ärzte, um diese zu entlasten, aber eine andere Möglichkeit, mit John Kontakt aufzunehmen, hatte Sherlock schlicht und ergreifend nicht. Mit wenigen Klicks komprimierte Sherlock die zahlreichen Fotos beider Ordner in eine Datei und hängte diese an die Mail an.

Bevor er auf _Senden_ klickte, zögerte er jedoch. Sollte er das wirklich tun?

John verdiente es, die Wahrheit zu erfahren... oder?

In einer Mischung aus Grauen und vermeintlichem Gerechtigkeitssinn tippte Sherlock ein paar Worte, und drückte auf die Schaltfläche zum Versenden.

 

+++

tbc

 


	20. Chapter 20

Konzentriert studierte John den Ausdruck der Blutwerte der Patientin, die heute blass und schlapp in sein Sprechzimmer gestolpert war und über andauernde Müdigkeit und Konzentrationsschwäche geklagt hatte. Die Ergebnisse waren nicht besorgniserregend; der Ferritinwert war ein wenig zu niedrig. Er würde der Frau am kommenden Montag nahelegen, früher schlafen zu gehen, und ihr ein Präparat für den Eisenmangel aufschreiben. Mehr konnte er nicht tun.

John faltete den Ergebnisbogen zusammen und schob ihn in die entsprechende Patientenakte, als Sarah Sawyer ihren Kopf durch die Tür steckte.

„Was machst du denn noch hier? Es ist Freitagabend und der letzte Patient ist schon vor Stunden gegangen.“

„Das Gleiche könnte ich dich fragen“, antwortete John mit einem halbseitigen Grinsen.

„Das ist meine Praxis, ich darf meine Freizeit hier verplempern.“ Achselzuckend betrat Sarah den Raum und blickte John prüfend an. „Ernsthaft, John. Ich habe das Gefühl, du bist seit dem Wochenende in Brighton fast ohne Unterlass hier. Du bist verändert. War es denn nicht gut? Du weißt, dass du immer mit mir reden kannst.“

„Hör zu, Sarah. Es ist alles in Ordnung und ich habe einfach viel zu tun. Die Leute sind krank.“ Mit dem Daumen deutete er auf seinen Computerbildschirm. „Außerdem habe ich gerade noch eine E-Mail bekommen. Die sollte ich mir...“

„Papperlapapp“, unterbrach ihn seine Vorgesetzte, verschränkte die Arme und blickte John finster an. „Es ist spät und schon fast Wochenende. Niemand wird dir per E-Mail einen Notfall schicken. Du gehst jetzt nach Hause und genießt deinen Feierabend. Führ Jeanette zum Essen aus... oder nicht“, beeilte sie sich zu ergänzen, als sie Johns bitteren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „Hauptsache, du bist in fünf Minuten hier verschwunden!“

Mit diesen Worten machte sie kehrt und verließ das Sprechzimmer. Die Tür ließ sie offen stehen, wie um John nonverbal verstehen zu geben, dass er gar nicht zu versuchen brauchte, heimlich weiterzuarbeiten.

Seufzend schob John den vor sich liegenden Aktenstapel zusammen und blickte nahezu wehmütig auf das kleine Briefsymbol am rechten, unteren Rand seines Bildschirms. Doch Sarah hatte recht; er hatte im Laufe der letzten beiden Wochen bereits zahlreiche Überstunden angehäuft und die Sprechzeit war längst vorüber. Alles, was er nun machen würde, war Zeit in der Praxis totzuschlagen, um dem Feierabend zu entgehen. Dem Feierabend und dem Gedankenkarussell, dem er sich seit Tagen in fast jeder freien Minute stellte.

Sie hatten sich gestritten, Jeanette und er. Noch in der letzten Nacht in Brighton, bis wortwörtlich die Fetzen geflogen waren und sie frühmorgens ausgecheckt hatten, um nach London zurückzukehren. Seitdem hatten sie sich erst zwei Mal kurz getroffen. Jeanette war schmeichelnd und anschmiegsam, John kühl und distanziert gewesen. Er wusste, dass er vermutlich überreagierte und Jeanette mit Absicht aus dem Weg ging. Oder, dass er Jeanettes Fehltritt, dem sie ihm noch in der Nacht gebeichtet hatte – nämlich sich von diesem Vollidioten Victor für ein Foto küssen zu lassen – als Ausrede für seine eigene Konfusion nutzte. Denn so sehr John auch in sich hineinhorchte – er fühlte weder Eifersucht, noch Wut oder Enttäuschung. Der Kuss war ihm schlichtweg egal, auch wenn es ihn mit Ärger erfüllte, dass er _ausgerechnet_ mit Victor passieren musste.

Immer wieder versuchte er, sich vorzustellen, wie der blonde Mann die Arme um seine Freundin schloss, sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte und sie küsste. Doch jedes Mal verblasste Jeanettes Silhouette und wurde von Sherlocks Körper ersetzt. Die vollen Lippen, leicht geöffnet. Die hellen Augen, die sich in seine bohrten, als sie in dem Fahrstuhl viel zu nah beieinander gestanden hatten. So nah, dass John Sherlocks warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht hatte spüren können und ihn weniger als ein halber Schritt vor einer großen Dummheit getrennt hatte.

Eine Dummheit, die Jeanette tatsächlich begangen hatte und die John ihr nun vorhielt, obwohl er selbst nur einen Herzschlag von derselben Tat entfernt gewesen war.

Dennoch hatte er sich nichts vorzuwerfen. Immerhin hatte _er_ nichts Unrechtes getan. Er hatte niemanden betrogen, er hatte niemanden verletzt. Oder?

_Weil ich nicht aufhören kann, an dich zu denken..._

Was zum Teufel hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Noch immer sah er Sherlocks betroffenen Gesichtsausdruck, die kleine Falte, die sich in Verblüffung über der Nase gebildet hatte.

Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was Sherlock von ihm dachte. Ob er ihn für einen perversen Spanner oder einen Stalker hielt. Einen verwirrten Idioten. Ob er sich zusammen mit Victor über ihn kaputtlachte?

John war das alles so furchtbar peinlich. Er hatte mit sich gerungen, ob er zu Sherlock Kontakt aufnehmen und sich entschuldigen sollte, es schließlich jedoch sein lassen und sich stattdessen verboten, Sherlocks Homepage zu besuchen. Stattdessen hatte er mehr Zeit als üblich in der Praxis verbracht, um sich abzulenken. Doch noch nicht einmal das schien ihm vergönnt zu sein.

Grimmig presste John die Lippen zusammen, als er seinen Computer herunterfuhr und seine Tasche packte. Schließlich zog er sein Mobiltelefon aus der Schreibtischschublade und verließ das Gebäude, ohne ein Wort des Abschieds an Sarah zu richten.

Erst in der U-Bahn schaltete er das Telefon ein. Das Display verriet ihm den Eingang von drei Nachrichten. Wie jedes Mal machte sein Herz einen aufgeregten Hüpfer, stets in der Hoffnung, eine unerwartete Mitteilung von _ihm_ erhalten zu haben. Wie jedes Mal, sackte sein Herz nach dem Öffnen des Menüs ein Stückchen ab. Denn keine der Nachrichten war von Sherlock.

Das musste unbedingt aufhören; so konnte es nicht weitergehen. Er war Ende Dreißig, Kriegsveteran und Mediziner. Er war schlichtweg zu alt für sexuelle Neuorientierungen und albernes Schmachten nach einem unerreichbaren _Mann._ Sei der Mann auch noch so aufregend, attraktiv, umwerfend, clever und sexy.

Wahrscheinlich war es das Beste, wenn er eine der beiden eingegangen Nachrichten von Jeanette positiv beantwortete und ihrer Bitte nach einem Treffen nachkam. Vielleicht war ein warmer Frauenkörper, hübsche Brüste und weiche Hüften genau das Richtige, um die permanenten Gedanken an die langen, harten Gliedmaßen und den perfekten, runden Hintern von Sherlock Holmes aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben.

Nach kurzem Zögern tippte John eine Nachricht an Jeanette und wechselte die U-Bahnlinie an der nächsten Station, um zu ihr zu fahren.

*

Am Sonntagnachmittagöffnete John die schwere Holztür eines Pubs unweit der Haltestelle Camden Town und sah sich suchend um. In einer spärlich beleuchteten Ecke, nahe einem der zahlreichen Fernsehbildschirme, auf dem ein Fußballspiel übertragen wurde, sah er eine vertraute Gestalt sitzen. Lächelnd winkte John in die Richtung und gab ein Zeichen, dass er an der Bar etwas zu trinken holen würde. Mit zwei Bier in der Hand, setzte er sich auf den freien Stuhl neben dem Mann und stellte die Gläser auf den Tisch.

„Mike, schön dich zu sehen“, grüßte John freundlich und prostete seinem langjährigen Kollegen und Freund zu.

„Cheers, Kumpel. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so spontan auf meine Nachricht reagierst. Freut mich, dass es so schnell mit einem Treffen geklappt hat.“ Dankbar nahm Mike das zweite Glas in die Hand und leerte es in einem Zug zur Hälfte. „Was gibt’s Neues im Leben?“

John gab ein undefinierbares Brummen von sich und begann, angestrengt die ausliegende Speisekarte zu studieren. „Hunger?“

Überrascht hob Mike die Augenbrauen und mustere John eindringlich. Mit einer raschen Handbewegung zog er die laminierte Karte aus Johns Händen. „Okay, was ist los? Ärger im Paradies? Ist etwas mit deiner Kleinen? Oder Harry? Spuck's schon aus. Wir kennen uns jetzt lang genug, da hätte ich mir gleich denken können, dass es einen Grund hat, warum John _ich-bin-ein-vielbeschäftigter-Mann_ Watson einem Treffen innerhalb kürzester Zeit zusagt.“

„Komm schon Mike“, murrte John ertappt. „So ist es auch nicht.“

„Es ist ganz genau so, Kumpel. Und jetzt darfst du mich auf ein zweites Bier und ein verfrühtes Abendessen einladen und Onkel Mike erzählen, was dir auf dem Herzen liegt.“

Es brauchte ein drittes und viertes Bier, sowie zwei große Portionen Fish’n’Chips, bis John seine Geschichte zu Ende erzählt hatte.

„...nicht aufhören an ihn zu denken. Aber ich bin doch nicht schwul!“ Beinahe verzweifelt schob John seinen halbvollen Teller von sich und nahm einen großes Schluck aus seinem Glas. Ihm war seit Tagen der Appetit vergangenen und der Magen wie zugeschnürt. Die fettigen Fritten lagen wie Steine in seinen Eingeweiden und er nickte Mike auffordernd zu, als der sich an seinen übrigen Kartoffelstücken gütlich tat.

„Hm, hm...“, machte Mike zwischen zwei Bissen. „Du bist vielleicht nicht schwul, aber ich war eigentlich immer davon überzeugt, dass du bisexuell bist, John.“

„Wie kommst du denn _darauf_?“ Fassungslos schnappte John zwei fingerdicke Pommes, schob sie in einer Übersprungshandlung in den Mund und kaute hektisch.

„Naja, es ist doch nicht das erste Mal, dass du für einen Mann schwärmst, oder?“

„Spinnst du? Ich schwärme für niemanden! Und ganz sicher nicht _schon öfter_ für Männer!“, brauste John auf.

Er hatte das Bedürfnis, die schwammigen Schultern Mikes zu packen und ihn zu schütteln, um ihn so wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen.

Überrascht lachte Mike auf. „Jetzt reiß mir nicht gleich den Kopf ab. Aber es ist wirklich nicht das erste Mal, dass ein Mann dein Interesse auf sich zieht. Willst du Beispiele?“

Missmutig überkreuzte John die Arme vor der Brust, nickte Mike jedoch auffordernd zu.

„Also, da wäre zunächst der Kerl, den du immer in der Unibibliothek angeschmachtet hast. Dunkle, kurze Haare, arrogantes Auftreten. Du hast dich immer so hingesetzt, dass du ihn hinter deinen Büchern beobachten konntest. Erinnerst du dich?“

„So war das nicht. Es war reiner Zufall, dass er immer am Tisch gegenüber von uns gesessen hatund...“ John unterbrach sich, als Mike nachsichtig den Kopf schüttelte.

„Dann Luis aus dem Rugbyteam. Der hat dir immer schöne Augen gemacht und du hast zurückgeflirtet!“

„Hab ich nicht!“

„John! Ihr habt auf einer Party in einer Ecke gestanden und miteinander geknutscht.“

„Ich... ich...“ Verdrossen rieb sich John über das Gesicht und leerte sein Glas. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern.“

Mike zuckte mit den Achseln. „Vielleicht hast du es verdrängt. Es waren ausschweifende, feuchtfröhliche Partys damals. Aber ich war immer sicher, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit wäre, bis du und er offiziell ein Paar geworden wärt, hätte Luis am Ende des dritten Semesters nicht die Uni gewechselt. Und dann wäre da noch dein ehemaliger Major. Sholo? Shulto?“

„Sholto. Was hat _der_ denn bitte damit zu tun?“ Fassungslos starrte John Mike an. Unter dem Tisch ballte er seine Hand zur Faust, um das urplötzlich auftretende Brennen seiner linken Schulter zu kompensieren.

„John...“, mitleidig blickte Mike seinen Freund an. „Wann immer du mir eine deiner raren Nachrichten von der Front geschickt hast, auf Heimaturlaub warst oder nach deiner Rückkehr... Immer wieder hast du mit soviel Begeisterung und Faszination von Sholto gesprochen, dass ich sicher war, du sprichst von deinem Partner. War da nie etwas?“

„Nein! Nie. Wie kannst du das nur... ich muss...“

Nachdrücklich schüttelte John den Kopf, stand auf und stampfte zur Bar. Mit zwei frischgezapften Bieren kehrte er zurück an den Tisch. Seufzend nahm er einen großen Schluck, stellte das Getränk auf ein Filz und beobachte die Kondensationstropfen, die am Glas abperlten.

„Da war nie etwas...“, murmelte er leise, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Mike.

„Aber du hättest gerne, dass etwas gewesen wäre?“, fragte sein Freund vorsichtig.

In sich gekehrt zuckte John mit den Achseln und schwieg für eine lange Zeit. „Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete er schließlich. „Ich glaube nicht. Er war mein kommandierender Offizier. Ich habe zu ihm aufgesehen, ihn bewundert. Er war ein faszinierender Mann. Außerdem ist der Krieg eine Extremsituation. Was auch immer ich für Sholto empfunden haben _könnte_ , es hätte sicherlich keinen Bestand in der echten Welt gehabt.“

„Und was ist mit deinem ominösen Perfect Match?“

„Ich bin nicht schwul!“

„John!“

„Ich kann nicht aufhören, an ihn zu denken...“

*

Wenig später verabschiedeten sich John und Mike und verließen den Pub in entgegengesetzte Richtungen. John inhalierte die überraschend kühle Abendluft und versuchte, abzuschätzen, ob er angetrunken war oder nicht. Er entschied, dass ein Spaziergang bis zur übernächsten U-Bahnstation so oder so keine Fehlentscheidung wäre und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung.

Wieder und wieder spulte er das Gespräch mit seinem Freund vor seinem inneren Auge ab, versuchte, Sinn und Wahrheit hinter Mikes Aussagen zu finden. Hatte Mike recht? Schlummerte schon immer das Interesse am selben Geschlecht in John? Und wenn dem so wäre? Warum hatte er dem nie nachgegeben?

Mit gesenktem Kopf, die Arme vor der Brust überkreuzt, ging John einen Schritt schneller und sah nicht nach vorne. So bemerkte er den Mann, der sich ihm in den Weg stellte, erst kurz bevor sie miteinander kollidierten.

„Oh, _du_...“, murmelte John entnervt.

„Dir auch einen wunderschönen guten Abend, Johnny.“ Victor klopfte John auf die – diesmal erfreulicherweise rechte – Schulter und grinste freundlich. „Was treibt dich in diese Ecke von London?“

„Ich hab mich mit einem Kumpel getroffen.“ Als Victor keine Anstalten machte, weiterzugehen und John stattdessen aufmerksam beobachtete, fühlte sich John genötigt, das Gespräch fortzusetzen. „Und du?“, fragte er.

„Ich wohne in der Gegend.“ Victor deutete vage auf eine Häuserzeile auf der anderen Straßenseite.

„Oh. Und Sherlock?“

„Der wohnt nicht hier.“ Victors Grinsen intensivierte sich, wurde spöttischer. „Aber ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zu ihm.“

„Ah.“

„Wie geht’s Jeanette?“, erkundigte sich Victor nonchalant.

Augenblicklich fiel John der Kuss wieder ein, der zwischen dem Mann und seiner Freundin vorgefallen war. Zum ersten Mal spürte John deswegen den Anflug von Wut. Er stellte sich aufrechter hin, reckte das Kinn und musterte Victor aufmerksam.

„Solltest du das nicht selbst wissen? Ihr habt euch doch so verdammt gut verstanden, oder? Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn ihr regelmäßig Kontakt hättet.“

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah John, wie Unbehagen Victors Miene verfinsterte. Doch sofort hatte er sich wieder gefasst und blickte John abschätzig an.

„Tu mal nicht so scheinheilig, Johnny. Es ist ja nicht so, als hättest du in Brighton nicht ständig die Nähe zu _meinem_ Mann gesucht. Ich hab ganz genau gesehen, wie du dir den Hals nach Sherlock verrenkt hast und dir beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen wären. Scheißegal, ob es beim Tanzen, im Pool oder bei einem simplen Abendessen war. Ich kenne solche Typen wie dich.“ Victor machte einen Schritt auf John zu und starrte ihn bedrohlich an. „Kerle, die in ihren heterosexuellen Käfigen und Konventionen gefangen sind, sich dabei aber nichts sehnlicher wünschen, als auszubrechen und loszulassen. Gefickt zu werden. Das ist es doch, was du willst, Johnny?!“

Geschockt wich John zurück. „Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle, Mann! _Du_ hast mit _meiner_ Freundin rumgemacht. Versuch nicht, abzulenken.“

„Ach, komm. Hab dich nicht so. Es war ein Küsschen unter Freunden und nur für die Kamera.“ Erneut minimierte Victor den Abstand zu John und grinste verschwörerisch. „Aber dabei muss es nicht bleiben. Vielleicht ist das genau deine Chance, _unsere_ Chance. Was meinst du? Sollen wir vier uns zu einem gemütlichen Abend treffen? Du und ich, Jeanette und Sherlock? Und dann schauen wir einfach, was passiert?“

Victors eben noch bedrohliche Ausstrahlung war etwas Suggestivem, Flirtendem gewichen. Er drängte John mit zwei Schritten an die Außenwand des Gebäudes, stützte seine Hände links und rechts neben Johns Kopf ab und senkte die Lippen. Warmer Atem spielte an Johns Ohrmuschel, als Victor mit einschmeichelnder Stimme zu flüstern begann.

„Was denkst du? Ich könnte dir zeigen, wie befreiend es ist, sich nicht auf ein Geschlecht festlegen zu müssen. Ein kleines Abenteuer unter neuen Freunden. Alles kann, nichts muss. Wenn du willst, bringe ich dir bei, wie man bläst. Deep throat? Kein Problem! Oder ich ficke dich stundenlang. Jeanette kann zusehen oder umgekehrt, du siehst zu, wenn ich es ihr besorge. Was meinst du?“

Victor hatte eine Hand von der rauen Fassade gelöst und begonnen, am Reißverschluss von Johns Jacke zu spielen.

„Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle. Fass mich nicht an“, protestierte John und versuchte, sich von Victor loszumachen.

Grinsend hob Victor den Kopf und sah John ins Gesicht. „Nein, das ist alles nichts für dich, hab ich recht, Johnny? Ich weiß, was du willst... Du willst Sherlock. Dafür würdest du mir sogar deine Kleine überlassen, hm? Ich könnte sie direkt vor deiner Nase vögeln, wenn du gleichzeitig Sherlock haben könntest, oder? Du gierst regelrecht danach. Ich wette, in deiner Vorstellung hast du es bereits in jeder erdenklichen Position mit ihm getrieben. Du stellst dir vor, wie er sich unter dir windet, wie er dich reitet, wie du ihn von hinten nimmst. Wie er deinen Schwanz lutscht. Ist es nicht so?“

Ein Blitz heißkalter Wut schoss durch Johns Adern und er gab Victors Schultern einen harten Stoß.„Halt den Mund, Victor!“

Mit Genugtuung sah John, wie Victor ins Straucheln kam und beinahe nach hinten auf den Gehsteig fiel.

„Ganz ruhig, Johnny. Ich hab doch nur Spaß gemacht.“ Victor hatte sich wieder gefangen und aufrecht hingestellt. Betont lässig ließ er seinen Blick über John wandern.

„Findest du es witzig, so über Sher— meine Freundin zu sprechen? Hast du überhaupt keinen Respekt vor ihm? Ich meine ihr?“ Zornig ballte John seine Hände zu Fäusten und starrte Victor giftig an.

Überrascht zog Victor seine Augenbrauen nach oben. „Wow. Es ist dir ernst, oder? Du willst _tatsächlich_ was von Sherlock.“ Deutlich stand ihm die Erkenntnis ins Gesicht geschrieben und er lachte hässlich auf.

„Halt dich von mir und Jeanette fern“, knurrte John und wollte sich umdrehen, um zu gehen.

„Du kleiner, notgeiler Bock!“

„Ich warne dich, Victor! Halt’s Maul!“

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, den Hauch einer Chance bei Sherlock zu haben? Du wirst ihn nie bekommen, du Krüppel.“

Mit einem einzelnen Schlag beförderte John Victor zu Boden. Der stöhnte gepeinigt auf und hielt sich verdutzt die Hand vor den rechten Mundwinkel, hatte den Angriff nicht kommen sehen.

Ein grimmiges Lächeln umspielte Johns Lippen, als er seine schmerzende Faust rieb.

„Leck mich, Trevor!“

 

+++  
  
tbc

 


	21. Chapter 21

„Sherlock! Wie schön, dich zu sehen!“ Der albanische Akzent des Mannes hinter dem Tresen war so stark, dass seine Worte kaum zu verstehen waren. Doch Sherlock war mittlerweile so sehr daran gewöhnt, dass es ihn schon längst nicht mehr störte.

„Guten Tag, Dalmat. Wie geht es dir?“

„Gut, gut. Warte einen Moment, ja? Ich hole deine Bestellung.“ Noch im Aufstehen knöpfte Dalmat sein Jackett zu und verschwand durch den Vorhang, der den hinteren Bereich des Ladens vom Verkaufsraum trennte.

Sherlock ließ seinen Blick über die Ware schweifen. Einige neue Stoffballen standen in der Ecke, wohl dazu bestimmt, dass sich die Kunden von der Geschmeidigkeit und Qualität überzeugten. Für gewöhnlich bereitete Dalmat dazu handliche Quadrate vor, die er auf einen Bogen schwarze Pappe heftete, aber die Lieferung war wohl gerade erst eingetroffen und der Schneider noch nicht dazu gekommen. Ansonsten war der Laden leer. Leider wussten heutzutage nur noch wenige Leute eine Änderungsschneiderei zu schätzen, obwohl die Kleidungsstücke von der Stange in den seltensten Fällen auf Anhieb passten.

Für seine maßgeschneiderten Anzüge ging Sherlock zwar zu einem anderen Schneider (Mycroft hatte da die besseren Kontakte), aber für Kleinigkeiten wie Reparaturen war Dalmat hervorragend geeignet. Nicht nur, weil sich Mrs Hudson weigerte, Knöpfe anzunähen und Socken zu stopfen, sondern auch, weil sich der kleine Laden direkt um die Ecke in der Marylebone Rd befand.

Dalmat kam aus dem Hinterzimmer, in den Armen die in Packpapier eingeschlagene Ware. Er legte das Päckchen auf den Tresen, schlug es auf und entfaltete die feste Wolle, sodass Sherlock einen Blick auf seine Arbeit werfen konnte.

„Sieh her, Sherlock. Hast du es dir so vorgestellt? Der Faden war etwas kurz, aber es ist mir gelungen, die Naht damit vollständig einzufassen.“

„Ja, ganz genau so!“, sagte Sherlock und nahm seinen Mantel entgegen. Er schlüpfte in den Belstaff, schlug den Kragen um und strich die Falten glatt, während er in den Spiegel schaute. Das oberste Knopfloch des ansonsten fast schwarzen Mantels war nun von einer blutroten Naht geziert, die sich farblich so stark abhob, das sie unweigerlich den Blick auf sich zog.

„Exzellent.“

Der Schneider lächelte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Was bin ich dir schuldig?“

„Oh, bitte... das war keine Arbeit! Aber du kannst mir einen Gefallen tun... bring mir das nächste Mal etwas von Marthas Kuchen vorbei, ja?“

Sherlock erwiderte das Lächeln des alten Mannes, nickte und verabschiedete sich.

 

*

 

Als Sherlock zurück nach Hause kam, war Victor bereits da. Sherlock seufzte enerviert und wünschte sich zum wiederholten Male, dass er dem Mann seinen Ersatzschlüssel nie gegeben hätte. Nachdem Victor ihm letzte Nacht kurzfristig abgesagt hatte, hatte Sherlock sich bereits darauf eingestellt, diesen Tag für sich zu haben, aber das konnte er sich nun wohl abschminken.

Bereits auf dem Treppenabsatz vor seiner Wohnung hörte Sherlock Wasser rauschen. Statt ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen, betrat er daher die Küche. Victor stand vor der Spüle und füllte die Eiswürfelform. Er drehte sich herum, als er Sherlocks Anwesenheit gewahr wurde, stellte den Hahn ab und griff nach dem Handtuch, in das er die Eiswürfel gelegt hatte, um es sich gegen das Kinn zu drücken.

„Hey“, grüßte Victor – ohne sonderlich viel Begeisterung in der Stimme.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Sherlock, der den großen violetten Fleck an Victors Kinn noch gesehen hatte, bevor dieser unter dem Geschirrtuch verschwunden war.

Victor verdrehte die Augen und schnaubte missbilligend. „Kannst du das nicht _deduzieren_?!“

„Offensichtlich bist du in eine Auseinandersetzung geraten“, erwiderte Sherlock kühl. „Konntest du deine Finger wieder nicht bei dir behalten?“

„Haha, sehr witzig. Nein, nichts dergleichen. Aber dein treuer Fan John Watson war nicht halb so gelassen wie du, als er von dem Kuss erfuhr. Als ich ihm gestern in Camden zufällig begegnet bin, hat er die Chance genutzt, um mir eine reinzuhauen! Er hat mir nicht einmal die Gelegenheit gegeben, mich zu verteidigen...“, murrte Victor und rückte das bereits tropfende Geschirrtuch zurecht.

Sherlock bezweifelte, dass die Sache genau so abgelaufen war. John war nicht der Typ, der jemanden ohne Vorwarnung angriff. Zudem nahm Victor gar nicht wahr, wie provozierend er sich manchmal verhielt. Oder täuschte sich Sherlock? Vielleicht war John wegen des Kusses tatsächlich so sehr gekränkt, dass er... Und Sherlock hatte ihm auch noch diese Fotos geschickt!

_Verdammt, ist das alles meine Schuld? Ich hätte ihm die Bilder nicht einfach so zusenden sollen..._

„So kann ich mich nicht im Büro blicken lassen...“, murmelte Victor, während er sein Kinn in der spiegelnden Oberfläche des Toasters begutachtete.

Sherlock verdrehte die Augen, ging in sein Zimmer und holte das kleine Kosmetiktäschchen aus dem Schrank, in dem er seine Verkleidungen aufbewahrte. Er legte das Döschen mit dem hautfarbenen Make-up auf den Küchentisch und schob es auffordernd in Victors Richtung.

„Hier, das sollte den größten Schaden abdecken“, sagte er, verschwieg jedoch die heparinhaltige Salbe, welche John ihm in Brighton empfohlen hatte. Schließlich hatte Victor diese Abreibung in gewisser Weise verdient.

Victor beäugte das Döschen misstrauisch und zog die Brauen kraus, doch Sherlock zuckte nur mit den Achseln und wandte sich erneut der Tür zu.

„Du kannst es auch sein lassen. Ich muss jedenfalls noch mal los. Scotland Yard hat einen neuen Fall für mich...“

„Du willst mich einfach so zurücklassen?“

„Willst du etwa mitkommen?“, fragte Sherlock herausfordernd, wohlwissend, dass Victor dieses Angebot nicht annehmen würde.

„Ganz sicher nicht, aber du könntest schon ein bisschen mehr Mitgefühl zeigen. Außerdem hab ich heute extra freigenommen!“

Sherlock stieß ein langgezogenes Seufzen aus und kniff sich in die Nasenwurzel. „Du weißt, wie wichtig mir die Arbeit ist, Victor. Scotland Yard würde sich nicht bei mir melden, wenn es nicht dringend wäre. Außerdem erwartest du nicht ernsthaft Mitleid von mir, oder?“ Ein prüfender Blick über die Schulter zeigte, wie Victor den Kopf abgewandt und den Mund mürrisch verzogen hatte.

„Warte nicht auf mich“, sagte Sherlock, verließ die Küche und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

 

*

 

Die Lüge war Sherlock leicht von den Lippen gegangen. Er bezahlte den Taxifahrer, stieg aus und schob die Hände in seine Manteltaschen. Vor ihm ragte das Gebäude auf, in dem sich die Praxis von Sarah Sawyer befand, in der auch John arbeitete.

Während der Fahrt war Sherlock immer nervöser geworden, bis er die wirren Gedanken in seinem Kopf energisch beiseite geschoben und sich mit seinem Handy abgelenkt hatte. Trotzdem ließ ihn das nagende Gefühl, dass John über sein Auftauchen nicht glücklich sein würde, nicht los. Schicksalsergeben erklomm Sherlock die wenigen Stufen und öffnete die Tür ins Innere der Praxis.

Sie war geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Helle Farben, dekorative Bilder und Blumen schmückten die Räume, die Sherlock vom Eingangsbereich aus sehen konnte. Die Sprechstundenhilfe am Empfang sah auf, warf einen Blick auf die Wanduhr und legte die Stirn in Falten. Ihr Terminkalender sagte wohl nichts von einem weiteren Patienten vor der Mittagspause.

„Haben Sie einen Termin?“, fragte sie folglich.

Sherlock setzte sein freundlichstes Lächeln auf, welches immer ein wenig in den Wangen schmerzte, zog in einer Darstellung von Reue die Brauen zusammen und sog zischend die Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen ein. „Ich fürchte nicht, tut mir leid. Kann ich Doktor Watson vor der Pause noch kurz sprechen oder ist er schon weg? Es geht um einen Notfall.“

„Was für ein Notfall?“, fragte die Frau und stand auf, um Sherlock von oben bis unten in Augenschein zu nehmen. Offensichtlich davon überzeugt, dass Sherlock nicht im Sterben lag, verzog sie nachdenklich den Mund.

„Ich würde lieber mit Doktor Watson persönlich darüber sprechen...“

„Also gut“, murmelte die Sprechstundenhilfe mit einem theatralischen Seufzen. „Aber wenn er nein sagt, müssen Sie heute Nachmittag wiederkommen.“

„Selbstverständlich“, versprach Sherlock und ging der Frau in einigem Abstand hinterher. Ganz von selbst prägte er sich den Grundriss der Praxis ein, deduzierte, wo sich Doktor Sawyers Sprechzimmer und wo sich das Labor befand. Am Ende des Flurs hing ein Schild neben der Tür, auf dem _Dr John H. Watson_ stand.

„Doktor Watson? Ich habe noch einen letzten Patienten für Sie. Er meint, es sei dringend...“, sagte die Frau, als sie den Kopf in den Türspalt gesteckt hatte, sodass Sherlock nicht an ihr vorbeisehen konnte.

„In Ordnung, schicken Sie ihn herein...“ John klang nicht sonderlich erfreut, aber auch nicht abweisend. Eher... müde. Die Sprechstundenhilfe drehte sich herum, nickte in Richtung der offenen Tür und ließ Sherlock stehen.

Sherlock betrat das Sprechzimmer und sah, wie John in seinen Arztkittel schlüpfte. Er musste schon auf den Weg nach draußen gewesen sein. Hätte Sherlock nur eine Minute länger gewartet, wären sie sich vermutlich draußen begegnet. Aber so hatten sie zumindest keine unwillkommenen Zuhörer.

„Also Mister... Sherlock?!“ Die Überraschung war deutlich in Johns Gesicht geschrieben. Sie war so authentisch, dass sich Sherlock ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Hallo John.“

„Was machst du hier? Ist alles in Ordnung?!“ John war im Begriff, um seinen Schreibtisch herumzulaufen, blieb jedoch abrupt stehen und musterte Sherlock aus der Ferne.

„Ich...“ Sherlock schluckte gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals an und versuchte, das Donnern in seiner Brust zu ignorieren. „Ich bin hier... um mich zu entschuldigen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir die E-Mail geschickt habe. Das... hätte ich nicht tun sollen“, sagte er, bevor ihm die Luft ausging. Er war unsagbar froh darüber, dass der schwere Wollmantel das Zittern seiner Hände und Knie weitestgehend verdeckte.

Die Verwirrung, die sich nach diesen wenigen Worten in Johns Gesicht abzeichnete, irritierte Sherlock jedoch.

„Wovon sprichst du?“

„Die E-Mail. Mit den Fotos. Aus Brighton. Ich habe sie dir Freitagabend weitergeleitet.“ Noch immer wollte die Verwirrung nicht weichen, aber zumindest an die Fotos von jenem Wochenende schien sich John zu erinnern. „Ist das nicht der Grund, warum du Victor geschlagen hast? Das Foto von ihm und Jeanette?“, fragte Sherlock prüfend.

Ohne auf die Frage zu antworten, setzte sich John wieder an seinen Schreibtisch, sah konzentriert auf den Bildschirm und klickte mit der Maus herum.

„Da ist keine E-Mail von dir... Freitag sagtest du?“

„Ja“, erwiderte Sherlock und ging auf John zu. Er stellte sich nicht direkt neben ihn, sondern an den Rand des Schreibtischs, sodass er John nicht zu nahe trat, aber gleichzeitig einen Blick auf den Monitor erhaschen konnte. Das elektronische Postfach war recht voll und zahlreiche ungelesene E-Mails reihten sich aneinander.

„Hat sonst noch jemand Zugriff darauf?“, fragte Sherlock.

„Ja, die Assistenten. Sonst würden wir hier ganz schnell den Überblick verlieren. Aber die löschen nichts, ohne vorher Rücksprache zu halten“, erklärte John.

_Wie erwartet_ , dachte Sherlock und nickte in Richtung des Bildschirms. „Sieh mal im Spamordner nach. Vielleicht ist die E-Mail dort hineingerutscht.“

John tat wie ihm geheißen und tatsächlich war Sherlocks E-Mail die dritte von oben.

„Nicht!“, platzte es aus Sherlock heraus, als John Anstalten machte, sie zu öffnen. „Sorry... ich dachte nur... vielleicht solltest du sie dir nicht gerade _jetzt_ ansehen. Du... warst gerade auf dem Weg zur Pause, oder? Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich dich begleite?“ Sherlock spürte deutlich, wie der Puls in seinem Hals verräterisch pochte.

„Okay“, erwiderte John nach kurzem Zögern. Er zog den Arztkittel wieder aus, schlüpfte in seine Jacke und ging auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtischs zur Tür. Nachdem er sich bei der Sprechstundenhilfe abgemeldet hatte, gingen sie hinaus auf die Straße.

„Fish’n’Chips?“, fragte Sherlock in Ermanglung einer anderen Idee. Er war nicht hungrig.

John schnaubte amüsiert, nur dass es ganz und gar nicht amüsiert klang. „Hatte ich gestern erst. Es gibt einen Pret in der Nähe, wenn das okay für dich ist.“

Sherlock bejahte und folgte John. Tatsächlich hatte Sherlock den Laden der Sandwichkette auf dem Weg zur Praxis gesehen, aber John die Führung zu überlassen, gefiel ihm.

Wenig später saßen sie mit einem Tablett am letzten freien, mäßig vollgekrümelten Tisch. Erwartungsgemäß war der Laden um diese Zeit stark frequentiert. Sherlock schob die dreieckige Verpackung mit dem Roastbeef-Sandwich zu John und starrte auf sein eigenes – Hühnchen und Avocado – nicht wissend, wie er auch nur einen Bissen hinunterkriegen sollte. Zur Ablenkung rührte er zwei Päckchen Zucker in seinen Schwarztee und versuchte, sich davon abzuhalten, immer wieder zu John zu sehen.

Auch John schien nicht so recht zu wissen, was er mit dem Sandwich anfangen sollte.

„Wofür steht das H?“, fragte Sherlock.

John sah irritiert auf. „Hm?“

„In deinem Namen. John _H_. Watson.“

„Oh“, John lachte verlegen, „das behalte ich lieber für mich!“

„Es kann kaum so schlimm sein wie der Name meines Bruders!“, wandte Sherlock ein.

„Hast du einen Mittelnamen?“, fragte John.

„Ja, schon, eigentlich ist Sherlock mein mittlerer Name... William Sherlock Scott Holmes. Das ist er im Ganzen.“

„Wow, das sind viele Namen. Aber William und Scott klingen nicht halb so außergewöhnlich wie Sherlock! Und weit besser als meiner obendrein...“, argumentierte John.

„Octavius.“

„Bitte?“

„Mein Bruder. Mycroft Octavius Holmes.“ Das Lachen, das aus John herausbrach, war Musik in Sherlock Ohren. Schmunzelnd betrachtete er den anderen Mann, bis dieser sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Okay, offensichtlich hat es ihn gleich doppelt schwer erwischt! Ist er ein römischer Imperator?!“

Sherlock zuckte mit den Achseln. „So etwas in der Art. Seine Kindheit war ein einziges Trauma. Vermutlich haben unsere Eltern deswegen zwei eher gewöhnliche Namen für mich ausgesucht. Aber gerufen haben sie mich immer mit _Sherlock_...“

„Nun, gewöhnlicher als _John_ geht kaum, oder?“ meinte John.

„Ich mag den Namen...“

John lächelte sanft. „Auch wenn du mir schmeichelst, werde ich dir meinen mittleren Namen nicht verraten, Sherlock!“

„Henry.“

„Nope!“

„Higgins?“

John lachte. „Keine Chance.“

„Na schön, ich werde ihn schon noch herausfinden...“ Nach diesem kurzen Austausch verfielen sie wieder ins Schweigen. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten ehe Sherlock den Mut fand, endlich die Frage zu stellen, die ihm auf dem Herzen lag. „Warum hast du Victor geschlagen?“

John sah zu ihm auf, die Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst, dann wieder auf sein Mittagessen. „Es ist ziemlich laut hier...“

„Sollen wir lieber gehen?“

John nickte und stand auf, bevor Sherlock noch etwas anderes sagen konnte. Wenig später kam er mit einer Papiertüte zurück und ließ die beiden Sandwiches darin verschwinden. Jeweils mit einem Becher Tee in der Hand gingen sie hinaus und liefen die Straße entlang.

„Also?“, fragte Sherlock nach einer Weile.

„Ich will nicht darüber reden“, meinte John und wenn ein Hauch Röte über seine Wangen schlich, kommentierte das keiner von beiden.

„Okay...“ Sie liefen schweigend nebeneinander her. Irgendwann wechselte John die Richtung und steuerte ihren Ausgangspunkt an. Seine Pause war fast vorüber. Nur wenige Schritte vor der Praxis hielten sie inne. John drehte sich zu Sherlock herum und hielt ihm die Papiertüte entgegen, doch Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nimm du es. Ich hab keinen Hunger.“

John ließ die Tüte wieder sinken, sichtlich nach Worten suchend.

„Hör zu, ich werde mich nicht dafür entschuldigen, dass ich Victor geschlagen habe.“

„Das musst du auch nicht. Er hat es vermutlich verdient.“

Ihre Blicke trafen sich auf halben Weg und Sherlock hatte das Gefühl, dass sich seine Kehle mit einem Mal zuschnürte. Keiner der Gedanken, die ihm seit geraumer Zeit durch den Kopf schossen, konnte er aussprechen, ohne sich lächerlich zu machen. Weder dass er John vermisst hatte, noch dass er ihn (so bald wie möglich) wiedersehen wollte. Oder dass er ebenfalls nicht aufhören konnte, an ihn zu denken.

Plötzlich veränderte sich Johns Gesichtsausdruck, wich Verwunderung. „Das ist ja ein interessantes Detail“, sagte er und hob die Hand, mit der er den Becher hielt. Mit einem Finger zeigte er auf Sherlocks Kragen. „Ist mir vorher gar nicht aufgefallen.“

„Das...? Das ist das... äh... Markenzeichen des... Designers...“, unterbrach Sherlock. „Solche Details ziehen die Aufmerksamkeit auf den Träger.“ Die Ausrede war vollkommen lächerlich und Sherlock konnte nur hoffen, dass John sie ihm abkaufte. Und dass ihm nicht auffiel, wie verlegen Sherlock plötzlich war.

Okay, vielleicht war diese ganze Sache doch ein Fehler gewesen. Schließlich war John nach wie vor mit Jeanette zusammen und er selbst mit Victor. Und vor allem war John nicht schwul. Was auch immer es war, das sich da zwischen ihnen anbahnte, Sherlock wollte nicht riskieren, es falsch zu interpretieren und sie in eine unmögliche Situation zu manövrieren.

Aber von einer Sache war er felsenfest überzeugt – er wollte John in seinem Leben haben. Aus diesem Grund nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen, atmete tief durch und sprach die folgenden Worte aus: „Wenn du mal etwas unternehmen möchtest... kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht schicken. Oder anrufen. Meine Nummer findest du auf meiner Homepage.“

Er spürte, wie seine Wangen glühten, hoffte jedoch, dass John das nicht allzu sehr auffallen würde.

Mit dem letzten bisschen Würde, das er mühsam zusammenkratzte, nickte Sherlock John zu, wandte sich ab und lief – langsam, nicht fluchtartig – die Straße entlang.

 

+++

tbc

 


	22. Chapter 22

Was war _das_ nun schon wieder gewesen? Sherlock war völlig unerwartet in sein Sprechzimmer geschneit, genauso plötzlich wieder verschwunden und hatte einen verwirrten John zurückzulassen. Zumindest konnte er eines inzwischen mit absoluter Sicherheit sagen. Es war zur Gewohnheit geworden, dass John einem davoneilenden Sherlock hinterherstarrte und das Bedürfnis hatte, ihm nachzulaufen. Kopfschüttelnd widerstand John dem Impuls und betrat das Geschäftshaus, in dem sich die Praxis befand.

In seinem Büro beeilte sich John, aus seiner Jacke zu schlüpfen und hinter seinem Computer Platz zu nehmen. Offiziell war seine Mittagspause fast vorüber, jedoch würde die Nachmittagssprechstunde erst später beginnen und er hatte immer noch nichts gegessen.

John zog eines der beiden Sandwiches aus der braunen Papiertüte, öffnete geistesabwesend die Umverpackung und biss hinein. Der Geschmack von saftigem Hähnchen und cremiger Avocado vermischte sich zu einer harmonischen Komposition in seinem Mund. Unweigerlich musste er lächeln. _Natürlich_ hatte er blind nach Sherlocks Sandwich gegriffen.

Kauend gab er seiner Computermaus einen Stups, um den Bildschirm zum Leben zu erwecken.

Nach wie vor war sein E-Mailprogramm geöffnet und die dritte Nachricht von oben markiert. Mit einem Doppelklick öffnete er die Mail.

_Ich dachte, du willst das vielleicht haben... SH_

Mehr stand nicht in der Nachricht. Keine Begrüßung, keine Abschiedsfloskel. Nichts, das auf sonstige Netiquette hindeutete oder John vor dem vermeintlichen Schrecken, seine Freundin gleich beim Fremdküssen sehen zu müssen, vorwarnte. Wider besserem Gewissen musste John schmunzeln, da die Mail mit seinem einzelnen Satz so typisch für die minimalistischen gesellschaftlichen Konventionen in Sherlocks zwischenmenschlichen Auftritten waren.

Wollte er die Bilder sehen? Jeanette und Victor? Sherlock und ihn? Beide Paare? Weder noch? Sollte er die Nachricht einfach löschen und so tun, als ob dieser letzte Abend in Brighton nie passiert wäre?

Gedankenverloren schob John den Rest des Sandwiches in seinen Mund und nahm das zweite Dreieck aus der Verpackung. Er biss in das weiche Weißbrot, schalt sich selbst einen Feigling und öffnete den angehängten Ordner. In Miniaturansicht öffneten sich etwa zwanzig Fotos und ließen erahnen, wer auf den jeweiligen Bildern zu sehen war.

Zögerlich ließ John den Mauszeiger über die Fotos wandern, unschlüssig, welches er zuerst ansehen sollte. Schließlich klickte er in die zweite Hälfte der kleinen Kacheln und öffnete ein Bild.

Es zeigte Jeanette und Victor, die an ihren kleinen Fingern aneinandergebunden amüsiert in die Kamera grinsten. Das nächste Bild zeigte beide beim Tanzen, in loser Umarmung. Sie gaben ein ausnehmend attraktives Paar ab.

John klickte sich von Foto zu Foto, bis er schließlich den Beweis des Fehltrittes vor Augen hatte. Victor, der Jeanette näher an sich gezogen hatte und einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen drückte. Das nächste Bild zeigte, wie sie den Kuss mit Enthusiasmus erwiderte.

 _Nur ein Kuss unter Freunden für das Foto, hm?_ Ein bitteres Lächeln zog an Johns Mundwinkel, als er das Foto vergrößerte und auf die Gesichter zoomte. Die Augen waren geschlossen, die Lippen leicht geöffnet. Mit ein wenig Fantasie konnte man eine Zunge erahnen.

Er hatte die ganze Zeit das Gefühl gehabt, dass es sich nicht nur um ein gestelltes Küsschen für die Kamera gehandelt hatte. Und jetzt, wo er wortwörtlich ein Bild vor Augen hatte, versuchte er, in sich hineinzuhorchen. Was spürte er? War er verletzt oder eifersüchtig? Enttäuscht oder wütend? So sehr sich John solche Gefühle auch herbeiwünschte, er spürte lediglich den Anflug von Frustration, weil es ihn völlig kalt ließ, zu sehen, wie seine Freundin einen anderen Mann küsste. Seufzend klickte John auf das kleine X am oberen rechten Rand und schloss das Foto.

Trotz allem erfüllte es John mit Genugtuung, dass er Victor bei ihrem zufälligen Zusammentreffen am Vorabend niedergestreckt hatte. Der Lackaffe hatte es verdient.

Allerdings musste John zugeben, dass er erleichtert war, dass Victor Sherlock nichts über den wirklichen Grund ihres Streits erzählt hatte. Schließlich war ihm sein herausgeplatztes Geständnis im Fahrstuhl immer noch peinlich. Glücklicherweise hatte Sherlock ihren letzten Abend in Brighton nicht erwähnt und hatte sich sogar bei John dafür entschuldigt, dass er die Fotos einfach so weitergeleitet hatte.

Wie es Sherlock wohl ergangen war, als er Victor und Jeanette in dieser innigen Pose gesehen hatte? Zwar hatte der ihm erzählt, dass er nicht wusste, wie lange er die Beziehung mit Victor noch aufrechterhalten wollte, aber was sagte das schon aus? Stellte man sich solche Fragen nicht hin und wieder? Schließlich ging es ihm mit Jeanette nicht anders. Dennoch plante er im Augenblick keine Trennung. Trotz der Vorkommnisse in Brighton.

 _Trotz oder gerade deswegen?,_ fragte eine gehässige Stimme in Johns Hinterkopf.

Wütend auf sich selbst, überseine verwirrten Gefühle, auf die Zerrissenheit, die er spürte, und auf das Wissen, dass er sich vermutlich etwas vormachte, indem er eine vermeintliche Sicherheit in seiner Beziehung zu Jeanette suchte, schloss John trotzig die E-Mail.

Er würde sich jetzt _nicht_ die Fotos von ihm und Sherlock ansehen. Es gab überhaupt keinen Grund, seine Missstimmung noch zu befeuern. Stattdessen zog er sein Telefon aus der Schreibtischschublade und schickte eine Nachricht an seine Freundin, um sie für den Abend zum Essen einzuladen.

John warf den leeren Teebecher und die Sandwichverpackung in den Abfalleimer und blickte auf die Uhr. In wenigen Minuten würde die Nachmittagssprechstunde beginnen. Seufzend minimierte er sein E-Mailpostfach und öffnete die digitale Akte, um sich auf seine nächste Patientin vorzubereiten.

 

*

 

Fünf Patienten später – zwei davon hatte er mit falschem Namen begrüßt – gestand sich John endlich ein, dass er fahrig und abwesend war. Er hörte den Krankheitsleiden nur mit halben Ohr zu, während seine Gedanken immer wieder um die E-Mail, die Bilder und Sherlock kreisten. Ganz so, als ob die Nachricht ihn mit Sirenengesang locken wollte, war er insgeheim nur darauf fokussiert.

Zwischen zwei Terminen gab er dem Drang schließlich nach und öffnete das Postfach erneut. Er würde die Nachricht einfach löschen. Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn. Es wäre das Beste für alle Beteiligten.

Aber war es das tatsächlich?

Mit zusammengebissenen Kiefern öffnete John die Mail, klickte auf weiterleiten,tippte seine private E-Mailadresse ein und drückte auf senden. Erst dann löschte er die Nachricht aus dem Postfach. Er fühlte sich wie ein Betrüger, aber vielleicht würde er sich jetzt endlich konzentrieren können.

 

*

 

Zwei Abende später lag John in der Wanne seines kleinen Badezimmers und dachte nach. Bis jetzt hatte er dem Drang, die Datei mit den Bildern erneut anzusehen, widerstanden. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er sich so vehement dagegen sträubte. Vielleicht war er über Jeanettes Fremdküssen mit diesem Arsch Trevor doch verletzter, als er sich eingestehen wollte? Es konnte ja sicherlich nicht an den Schnappschüssen mit Sherlock liegen?

Seufzend ließ er sich tiefer in das warme Wasser sinken und atmete den Duft von Akazie und Amyris ein. _Offline._ So hieß der Badezusatz, den er sich nach Feierabend gekauft hatte. _Offline_ war vermutlich das passende Stichwort. Wahrscheinlich sollte er sich einfach allen digitalen Medien entziehen und wortwörtlich _abschalten._

Wie um seine eigenen Gedanken ad absurdum zu führen, trocknete John seine rechte Hand am Zipfel des bereitliegenden Bademantels ab und fischte auf dem Waschtischschränkchen nach seinem Mobiltelefon.

Er entriegelte den Sperrbildschirm und klickte auf seinen Internetbrowser. Nach wie vor, war die letzte Homepage, die er besucht hatte, geöffnet.

_The Science of Deduction..._

_Wenn du mal etwas unternehmen möchtest..._

_...kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht schicken. Oder anrufen._

_Meine Nummer findest du auf meiner Homepage._

Vielleicht konnte sich John damit, dass er die Fotos aus Brighton wegen Jeanette nicht ansah, selbst belügen.Dass er jedoch zurück in sein altes Verhaltensmuster gefallen war und jede Menge Freizeit auf Sherlocks Homepage verbrachte... John machte niemandem – außer sich selbst – etwas vor. Doch warum?

_Weil ich nicht aufhören kann, an dich zu denken..._

Verärgert schlug er mit der linken Hand auf die Wasseroberfläche. Schaum und Badewasser spritzten über den Wannenrand und versickerten in dem flauschigen Vorleger.

_Vielleicht bist du mein Schicksal._

Und wenn es so wäre? Wenn das Schicksal sie wiederholt zusammenführte? Möglicherweise fand John in Sherlock einen guten Freund. Schicksal musste nicht immer einen romantischen Hintergrund haben. Es konnte auch kameradschaftliche Beziehungen begünstigen. Vielleicht war John deshalb so verwirrt, wenn er an Sherlock dachte? Weil er die Faszination, die der Mann in ihm auslöste, stets missinterpretierte und nicht, weil er plötzlich homosexuelle Tendenzen entwickelte. John konnte sich zwar nicht erklären, was Sherlock an ihm fand, doch der charismatische Mann schien ihn zu mögen. _Ihn,_ den langweiligen, gewöhnlichen, gebrochenen John Watson.

Wenn das Schicksal ihm also unbedingt einen neuen Freund bescheren wollte, dann sollte er dem Drängen nachgeben und sich nicht permanent dagegen wehren.

Zufrieden mit seiner Entscheidung kopierte er Sherlocks Telefonnummer aus den Kontaktdaten der Homepage und öffnete sein Mitteilungsmenü. Nur kurz überlegte er, was er schreiben könnte. Wenn er sich mit Sherlock treffen wollte, sollte die Nachricht möglichst unverfänglich klingen.

Linkisch und stets darauf bedacht, das Telefon nicht in das Badewasser fallen zu lassen, begann er zu tippen.

_Hey Sherlock. Ich habe deine Telefonnummer von der Homepage und wollte fragen, ob du nächstes Wochenende Zeit hast. Ich feiere meinen Geburtstag am Samstag bei mir zu Hause. Nichts Besonderes. Nur ein paar Freunde. Komm vorbei, wenn du kannst. Würde mich freuen. Gruß, John_

Schnell, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, drückte John auf senden. Nachdenklich kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf. Wusste Sherlock, von wem die Nachricht war? John war ein schrecklich ordinärer Name.

_Watson._

Kopfschüttelnd blickte er auf die zweite Mitteilung, das einzelne Wort, das er versandt hatte. Wunderbar. Jetzt wusste Sherlock noch nicht einmal, wo die Feier stattfand. Seufzend schickte er eine dritte Nachricht mit Adresse und Uhrzeit hinterher.

Wow. Das hatte er ja gut hinbekommen. Peinlich. Das war peinlich. Sherlock musste ihn für einen komplett inkompetenten Idioten halten. Doch John blieb jetzt nichts anderes zu tun, außer auf eine Antwort zu warten. Wenn Sherlock jetzt nicht vollends von ihm abgeschreckt war. Was wahrscheinlich war. Sehr sogar.

Sherlock...

Das Badewasser war inzwischen merklich abgekühlt, doch John verspürte keinen Drang, aus der Wanne zu steigen. Er legte das Telefon zurück auf das Schränkchen, hebelte mit dem linken Fuß den Hahn auf und ließ heißes Wasser nachlaufen, bis erneut eine angenehme Temperatur erreicht war. Entspannt schloss er die Augen und rutschte in der Wanne nach unten, bis sein Mund unter der Wasseroberfläche ruhte. Besonnen atmete er durch die Nase ein und aus.

Vielleicht sollte er sich ablenken, um nicht ständig mit halben Ohr auf den Eingang einer Kurzmitteilung zu hören. Die Nachricht, die signalisierte, dass Sherlock seine Einladung annahm. Oder ablehnte...

Seufzend ließ John seine Hand ins Wasser tauchen und zwischen seine Beine gleiten.

_Sherlock..._

_Ablenkung..._

 

*

 

Die Tage bis zu Johns Feier verliefen relativ ereignislos. Jeanette und er näherten sich wieder etwas mehr an, die Arbeit hielt ihn auf Trab und so kam er nicht viel zum Nachdenken, sondern fiel abends meistens todmüde ins Bett oder schlief auf dem Sofa vor dem Fernseher ein. Er hatte kaum Zeit, auf Sherlocks Homepage zu surfen oder sich zu fragen, warum er immer noch keine Antwort auf seine Einladung erhalten hatte.

_Vermutlich wollte er nur höflich sein. Er will dich überhaupt nicht wiedersehen._

 

*

 

Am frühen Samstagabend seines Geburtstags verteilte John Chips und weitere Knabbereien in verschiedene Glasschüsseln, stellte Bier kühl und entkorkte Rotwein, um diesen atmen zu lassen. Jeanette stand in der kleinen Küche seiner Wohnung und rührte emsig in einem großen Topf.

„Wie viele Leute kommen eigentlich, Johnny?“ Sorgenvoll starrte sie in das brodelnde Chili.

„Wir sind zu zehnt. Ungefähr. Wahrscheinlich. Ich weiß es nicht genau. Vielleicht weniger.“

„Warum weißt du das nicht genau?“

Achselzuckend stellte sich John neben Jeanette an den Herd und blickte in den Eintopf. „Ich habe nicht von allen eine Rückmeldung bekommen.“

Einen Schmollmund ziehend legte Jeanette den Kochlöffel zur Seite und blickte John vorwurfsvoll an.

„Aber ich muss doch wissen, ob ich genug gekocht habe. Wie peinlich wäre das denn... Ich will doch, dass heute alles perfekt wird.“

Nachsichtig küsste John die geschürzten Lippen und schnappte eine weitere Tüte Nachos von der Anrichte. „Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken, Darling. Alles ist wunderbar.“

Lächelnd schlenderte er zurück in das angrenzende Wohnzimmer. Daran könnte er sich gewöhnen. Dieses vertraute Miteinander, gemeinsames Kochen, zusammen ausgerichtete Partys und ein geteilter Freundeskreis.

Und dennoch zog etwas wie Wehmut in Johns Innerem. Oder Rastlosigkeit. Das Gefühl von einem fehlenden Puzzleteil.

 _Ich habe nicht von allen eine Rückmeldung bekommen...  
_ Mechanisch öffnete er die Tüte Nachos und füllte sie in eine weitere Glasschüssel.

 

*

 

Gegen zwanzig Uhr schob John eine neue Lage Bier in den Kühlschrank und plauderte mit Bill Murray und dessen Frau Stephanie, die an der Anrichte lehnten und genüsslich je eine Schale Chili verspeisten.

Im Wohnzimmer plärrte die Musikanlage Hits aus den Siebzigern. Auf dem Sessel und einem Küchenstuhl saßen Mike Stamford und Sarah Sawyer beisammen, fachsimpelten über einen Artikel der letzten Ausgabe des British Medical Journals und leerten dabei gemeinsam die zweite Flasche Rotwein. Mikes Ehefrau Susan hatte sich entschuldigt, da die Zwillinge erkältet waren und sie die Kinder nicht zu lange mit dem Babysitter allein lassen wollte.

Auf dem Sofa hockten Harry und Clara mehr auf- als nebeneinander. John war nicht wirklich überrascht gewesen, dass seine Schwester ihre Exfrau mitgebracht hatte. Die beiden konnten einfach nicht voneinander lassen. Harry war inzwischen seit über acht Monaten trocken und John wünschte den beiden von Herzen, dass ihre Beziehung eine weitere Chance haben würde. Dennoch beäugte er seine Schwester immer wieder misstrauisch, ob sie sich heimlich an einer der zahlreichen alkoholischen Flaschen bediente. Doch bisher hielt sie sich unbeeindruckt an ihrem Glas Ginger Ale und Clara fest.

John schloss gerade den Kühlschrank und öffnete je eine frische Flasche Bier für sich und Bill, als er Jeanette überrascht quietschen hörte. Verwundert ging er ins Wohnzimmer, wo seine Freundin über das ganze Gesicht strahlte.

„Victor!“ Lächelnd fiel sie dem blonden Mann in die Arme und drehte sich über die Schulter zu John um. „Johnny, schau. Victor und Sherlock sind da. Du hast mir gar nicht erzählt, dass du die beiden eingeladen hast.“

_Hab ich auch nicht..._

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah John, wie sich Mike und Sarah einen überraschten Blick zuwarfen und die beiden Männer, die soeben die Wohnung betreten hatten, beobachteten. Victor, der immer noch die Hände um Jeanettes schmale Taille gelegt hatte und Sherlock, der etwas verloren am Rahmen der Wohnzimmertür lehnte.

John debattierte innerlich kurz, ob er etwas zu der – in Anbetracht der vorangegangenen Ereignisse – unangebracht vertrauten Begrüßung zwischen Victor und Jeanette sagen sollte. Doch wenn er ehrlich war, interessierte es ihn herzlich wenig. Viel mehr versuchte er, das nervöse Flattern und die Freude über Sherlocks Auftauchen zu verarbeiten.

John bemerkte, dass ihn die Augenpaare der Anwesenden abwartend musterten; so zwang er sich zu einem verkrampften Lächeln und eilte die wenigen Schritte auf seine gerade eingetroffenen Gäste zu. „Hallo ihr zwei. Schön, dass ihr es noch geschafft habt.“

Er richtete den Blick auf Sherlock, der in seinem auberginefarbenen Hemd, das ihm auf den Leib geschneidert zu sein schien, aussah wie aus einem Katalog entsprungen. Sherlock.

_Sherlock_ _ist tatsächlich gekommen._

Noch bevor John Sherlock erreicht hatte, löste Victor sich von Jeanette, legte freundschaftlich einen Arm um Johns Schultern und drückte ihm eine Flasche Wein gegen den Brustkorb. „John, Happy Birthday, altes Haus. Danke für die Einladung“, donnerte er. Etwas leiser, dichter an Johns Ohr, flüsterte er: „Offiziell bin ich nur hier, um mich zu entschuldigen. Auf neue Freundschaften, Johnny.“

Argwöhnisch verengte John die Augen zu Schlitzen. Er glaubte Victor kein Wort und fühlte sich in der Nähe des Hünen von Mal zu Mal unwohler. Glücklicherweise ließ Victor von ihm ab, schritt weiter ins Wohnzimmer und stellte sich den anderen Gästen vor. Ungläubig sah John zu, wie Victor begann, sich mit seinen Freunden zu unterhalten, als würde er sie seit Jahren kennen.

Zähneknirschend krallte sich John in das harte Glas der Rotweinflasche, bis er die Präsenz eines anderen Körpers neben sich spürte und sich diesem zuwandte.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, John.“ Sherlock lächelte entschuldigend, fast schüchtern.

„Danke“, murmelte John. „Ich würde dir ja gerne die Hand geben, aber...“ Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete er auf die Rotweinflasche in der linken und dem Bier in seiner rechten Hand, weitete dabei unbewusst seine Arme.

Noch bevor sich John versah, hatte Sherlock ihn ungelenk in eine Umarmung gezogen und klopfte ihm unbeholfen auf den Rücken.

Johns schloss die Augen und erwiderte die Geste vorsichtig, soweit es die beiden Flaschen in seinen Händen zuließen. Sherlocks Locken kitzelten seine Wange und die Nase. Heimlich sog John Sherlocks Duft ein und fühlte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte.

So schnell die Umarmung passiert war, so schnell war sie wieder vorbei und beide Männer blickten einander unsicher an.

„Hier, das ist für dich.“ Verlegen zog Sherlock ein viereckiges Päckchen aus der Manteltasche und hielt es John entgegen.

„Ich... danke.“

In Ermanglung einer adäquaten Alternative stellte John die beiden Flaschen auf den Boden und nahm Sherlock das in braunes Packpapier eingeschlagene Geschenk ab.

„Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen.“

Lässig zuckte Sherlock mit einer Achsel, doch John war sicher, einen Anflug von Nervosität auf dem betont ausdruckslosen Gesicht zu erkennen. „Mach's auf.“

Eilig löste John die Klebestreifen auf dem Papier und schlug die Verpackung auf.

„Ich habe es in einem Antiquariat gesehen und dachte, dass es dir vielleicht gefallen könnte. Du magst doch Krimis?“ Plötzlich offensichtlich verlegen kratzte sich Sherlock am Oberarm.

„Oh, Gott...“ John stieß ein ungläubiges Lachen aus und sah Sherlock fassungslos an. „Bist du wahnsinnig?“

„Es gefällt dir nicht“, stellte Sherlock fest, die Enttäuschung deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Es gefällt mir nicht?! Natürlich gefällt es mir! Ich liebe es. Das muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben. Das... Sherlock, das kann ich doch nicht annehmen.“

Der gewohnt nonchalante Ausdruck kehrte zurück in Sherlocks Gesicht und er lächelte John nachsichtig an. „Sei nicht albern. Der Händler hat mir noch einen Gefallen geschuldet und... _oh_.“

John schnitt Sherlock den Satz ab, indem er ihn in die Arme zog und fest drückte. „Danke“, murmelte er in die Stelle zwischen dem weichen Stoff von Sherlocks Hemd und dem groben Material des Mantels.

„Was hat er dir denn geschenkt?“, erkundigte sich Jeanette neugierig.

Lächelnd löste sich John von Sherlock und hielt das Buch in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

„Agatha Christie, _Mord im Orient Express_. Die Erstausgabe...“

„Schlag die erste Seite auf“, flüsterte Sherlock neben ihm.

„...handsigniert.“

Die Gäste starrten John und das Buch ungläubig an. Jeanette wirkte beinahe verzweifelt, war sie doch den ganzen Abend über nicht müde geworden, immer wieder anzüglich zu betonen, dass sie John ihr Geschenk nachts im Schlafzimmer geben würde.

Victor hingegen wirkte so, als hätte man ihm einen Schlag in den Magen verpasst, riss sich jedoch sofort wieder zusammen und lachte dröhnend. „Wollt ihr wissen, was ich von _meinem_ Freund zum Geburtstag bekommen habe?“ Auffordernd blickte er in die Runde. „Nichts. Er sagt, er hätte ihn vergessen.“

Enerviert rollte Sherlock mit den Augen. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Vic. An deinem Geburtstag waren wir erst – wie lang zusammen? Zwei, drei Wochen? Was erwartest du?“

Auf dem Sofa wich Harrys fasziniertes Starren einem herzhaften Kichern. „Und ihr zwei kennt euch wie lange?“

 

+++  
  
tbc

 


	23. Chapter 23

„Und ihr zwei kennt euch wie lange?“

Es war leicht, in der Frau, die diese Frage gestellt hatte, Johns Schwester Harry zu erkennen. Die Ähnlichkeit war nicht von der Hand zu weisen.

„Seit dem neunundzwanzigsten Januar.“

Das Datum des ersten Zusammentreffens mit John war Sherlock nur allzu gut in Erinnerung geblieben. Es hatte sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte. Daher dachte er erst über seine Antwort nach, als seine Zunge sie schon formuliert hatte.

„Das ist... ziemlich präzise“, sagte Harry und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Wo habt ihr euch kennengelernt?“

„Auf seiner Homepage“, grätschte John dazwischen.

Erleichtert, dass John geantwortet hatte, entließ Sherlock unbemerkt die Luft aus seiner Lunge. Zu groß war die Gefahr, dass er sich vor all den fremden Leuten verplapperte, wusste er doch nicht, wem John was genau erzählt hatte. „Sherlock ist ein Consulting Detective.“

„Der Einzige auf der Welt!“, fügte Victor in gespielter Theatralik hinzu und erhob dabei sein Glas.

„Ende Januar? War das nicht die Zeit, in der du dein _Imperfect Match_ über die App getroffen hast?“, fragte Jeanette und legte nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten.

Sherlock presste die Kiefer zusammen und wünschte sich, augenblicklich im Boden zu versinken. _Imperfect_... was zum Teufel...?

„ _Imperfect Match_?“, hakte Harry nach. Offensichtlich hatte sie Blut geleckt.

„Ja, du kennst doch bestimmt diese App, von der alle reden? _Perfect Match_? Es gab damals technische Schwierigkeiten und John wurde ein falsches Date zugewiesen. Nach einer Beschwerde hat man ihm aber ein Abendessen spendiert und ein neues Date organisiert – und zwar mit _mir_!“, erzählte Jeanette – nicht ohne Stolz in der Stimme.

„Inwiefern war das andere Date _imperfect_?“, wollte Harry wissen.

Sherlocks Blick huschte zwischen Harry und Jeanette hin und her und versuchte, beide Frauen allein mit seinen Gedanken zum Schweigen zu bringen. Aber sie beachteten ihn gar nicht.

„Es war mit einem Mann“, sagte Jeanette und zuckte mit den Achseln, als wäre ihre Enthüllung nichts besonderes. Das war sie schließlich auch nicht, oder? Lediglich ein Fehler im System. So etwas hätte jedem passieren können. Trotzdem spürte Sherlock, wie die Spannung im Raum plötzlich merklich zunahm. Gespräche verstummten, diverse Augenpaare konzentrierten sich auf die Sprecherin oder auf John.

„Was ist so schlimm daran?“, blaffte John ungehalten. „Es war nur ein verdammter Systemfehler! Außerdem kann man sich auch gut miteinander verstehen, ohne dass—“

„Es war Sherlock, oder?“, schlussfolgerte Harry gelassen und trank ein Schluck von ihrem Ginger Ale.

Sherlock konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich sein Kopf minimal drehte, um Johns Reaktion zu dieser Aussage zu überprüfen. Ein weiterer Fehler.

John sah ihn an, kreideweiß, den Mund leicht geöffnet und die Erstausgabe von Agatha Christie noch immer in seinen Händen haltend.

„Nein, nein, das war lange vor—“, protestierte Jeanette. Es war beinahe schmerzhaft, mitanzusehen, wie der Groschen bei ihr fiel. Ihr Gesicht machte alle möglichen Veränderungen durch, während sie vermutlich überlegte, was John ihr alles über Sherlock erzählt – oder verheimlicht – hatte. Wie sie sich im Internet kennengelernt hatten. Wie sie angeblich schon länger miteinander kommunizierten. Was für ein Zufall es war, dass sie sich in Brighton wiederbegegnet waren.

Auch wenn zumindest der letzte Punkt der Wahrheit entsprach, erklärte das noch nicht, warum John sie angelogen hatte.

„Harry, ich warne dich...“, knurrte John, die Rechte zur Faust geballt, bevor seine Schwester erneut das Wort ergreifen konnte. Doch bevor die imminente Drohung zur Tatsache werden konnte, mischte sich ein weiterer Gast ein.

„Sherlock! Nett, dich zu sehen! Wer hätte gedacht, dass wir uns ausgerechnet hier begegnen?“

Sherlock zuckte unwillentlich zusammen, als Mike Stamford in sein Blickfeld trat und ihm eine fleischige Hand entgegenstreckte. Das breite Grinsen auf dem freundlichen Gesicht war etwas forciert, aber es war offensichtlich, dass der Arzt die angespannte Stimmung im Raum brechen wollte. Etwas atemlos erwiderte Sherlock die Begrüßung.

„Mike, was... machst du hier?“

„John und ich sind alte Kollegen. Wir haben beide im Barts studiert, bevor er zum Militär gegangen ist“, erklärte Mike und drückte Sherlocks Schulter kameradschaftlich.

„Warte, ihr kennt euch?“, fragte John ungläubig und zumindest für einen Moment von seiner Schwester und Jeanettes Reaktion abgelenkt.

„Sherlock arbeitet öfter mit einer unserer Pathologinnen im Barts zusammen. Molly Hooper? Ich glaube, ihr seid euch noch nicht begegnet.“

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Nie gehört, aber aus der Pathologie kenne ich aus der heutigen Besatzung eh niemanden.“

„Das ist ja ein freudiges Wiedersehen alter Bekannter, was?“, meinte Harry, die neben Sherlock aufgetaucht war. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt sah sie von einem Mann zum anderen – und obwohl sie die Kleinste in der Runde war, hatte man bei ihr schnell das Gefühl, dass sie auf einen hinabschaute. Ihr Blick haftete an Sherlock wie Leim und Sherlock fragte sich unweigerlich, ob sie mehr sah, als ihm lieb war. Gleichzeitig war er davon irritiert, dass ihre Augen das gleiche Blau mit den bräunlichen Einschüssen hatten wie Johns.

„John... können wir kurz reden?“, fragte Jeanette und zupfte auffordernd an Johns Hemdärmel, um ihn aus dem Wohnzimmer zu ziehen.

„Muss das wirklich _jetzt_ sein?“, erwiderte John und machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung, welche die anwesenden Gäste umfasste. Es war ein vergeblicher Versuch, die anstehende Diskussion hinauszuzögern, dachte Sherlock, aber John setzte alles daran, jetzt nicht mit seiner Freundin allein zu sein.

Sherlock sah zu Victor hinüber, der seine Bierflasche bereits geleert hatte und die kleine Gruppe argwöhnisch studierte. Es stand wohl außer Frage, dass John der Einzige war, der sich noch heute mit seinem Partner auseinandersetzen würde. Wunderbar!

„Hungrig? In der Küche steht Chili!“, sagte einer der anderen Gäste. Auch ihm sah man an, dass ihm die Situation unangenehm war. Der Mann hatte ganz offensichtlich ebenfalls im Militär gedient. Ein alter Kamerad von John? Niemand der anderen Gäste hatte sich vorgestellt – nicht dass Sherlock sich die Namen gemerkt hätte – aber die Gelegenheit, sich für einen Moment zurückzuziehen, kam ihm äußerst gelegen.

Er nickte knapp und folgte dem Mann in den Flur und in die Küche. Kaum dort angekommen, wurde ihm eine schwielige Hand entgegengestreckt. Sherlock schüttelte sie, unterließ es jedoch, sich noch einmal vorzustellen.

„Ich bin Bill.“

„Du warst mit John in Afghanistan, oder?“, fragte Sherlock geradeheraus, während Bill eine der Schüsseln, die neben dem Herd bereit standen, mit Chili füllte und sie anschließend an Sherlock weiterreichte.

„Yep! Und du bist also Detektiv, ja? Was hat mich verraten?“ Bill, der mittlerweile seine eigene Schüssel gefüllt hatte, schob sich einen Löffel dampfendes Chili in den Mund und kaute genüsslich.

„Dein Haarschnitt, dein Gang, deine Haltung, die Schwielen an deiner Hand, der Abdruck deiner Erkennungsmarken unter dem Shirt...“, zählte Sherlock auf.

Bill pfiff anerkennend. „Nicht schlecht, aber nicht ganz richtig. John und ich kennen uns noch gar nicht _so_ lange. Tatsächlich haben wir uns erst ein paar Monate vor seiner Pensionierung kennengelernt.“

„Du bist Sanitäter...“ Sherlock spürte, wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete. Konnte es sein, dass er dem Menschen gegenüberstand, der John damals das Leben gerettet hatte?

Das breite Lächeln auf Bills Gesicht war Bestätigung genug. „Das hat er dir erzählt, huh?“

Sherlock zuckte ein wenig verloren mit den Achseln, hatte er das meiste aus Johns Vergangenheit doch von sich aus deduziert. Den Namen Bill Murray hatte er zwar von John gehört, aber ohne die Verbindung mit seinem Beruf hatte Sherlock keine konkrete Schlussfolgerung über ihre Beziehung machen können. Wenn es stimmte, dass Bill derjenige war, der Johns Wunde vor Ort versorgt hatte...

Er hatte das absurde Verlangen, diesen völlig Fremden zu umarmen und ihm dafür zu danken, dass John wegen ihm zurück nach London gekommen war und dass Sherlock ihm auf diese Art und Weise begegnen konnte – aber das stand selbstverständlich außer Frage.

Geistesabwesend löffelte Sherlock sein Chili.

„Er ist ein guter Kerl. John. Aber... manchmal weiß er nicht so recht, was er will“, meinte Bill und versetzte Sherlock einen Stups gegen die Schulter. Er nahm die zweite Schüssel, die er unterdessen gefüllt hatte, und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, um sie seiner Frau zu bringen.

Sherlock wollte ihm hinterhergehen, wurde jedoch von Jeanette abgefangen, die wohl, nachdem sie keinen Erfolg bei John gehabt hatte, zum nächstbesten Opfer übergehen wollte.

„Sherlock... wir müssen reden.“

Zähneknirschend ging Sherlock zurück in die Küche und stellte die halbvolle Schüssel neben die Spüle. „Ich glaube nicht, dass—“

„Ist es wahr? Wart ihr beide auf einem Date?!“, stocherte sie.

Sherlock presste die Lippen aufeinander und atmete tief durch, um seinen rasenden Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Er fixierte die Frau, was den unweigerlichen Effekt hatte, dass all die negativen Gefühle, die er mit ihr verbannt, an die Oberfläche gerufen wurden.

Die angespannte Stille zwischen ihnen wurde offensichtlich zu viel für Jeanette. Sie trat noch einen weiteren Schritt auf Sherlock zu und funkelte ihn bedrohlich an.

„Ist. Es. Wahr?“

„Was spielt das für eine Rolle? Er hat dich gewählt, oder? Außerdem habe _ich_ ihn nicht geküsst, nachdem er bereits in einer Beziehung mit dir war!“

Ohne weiter auf Jeanettes Ärger zu reagieren, schob sich Sherlock an ihr vorbei aus der Küche. Im Flur stolperte er beinahe über John, der ihn in einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Unglaube musterte. Hatte er gehört, was Sherlock gesagt hatte? Unwichtig. Sherlock wollte nur weg von hier.

„Ich muss gehen, die Arbeit ruft“, behauptete er. „Danke für die Einladung.“

 

*

 

Neun verpasste Anrufe.

Drei ungelesene Nachrichten.

Alle von der gleichen Nummer. Sherlock wischte über den Bildschirm, um die Hinweise vom Display zu entfernen. Er konnte nicht nach Hause gehen, ohne sich der Konfrontation mit Victor zu stellen. Wieder und wieder war er mögliche Szenarien durchgegangen, musste aber feststellen, dass ihm keines davon gefiel.

Er hatte genug Zeit mit Victor verbracht, um abschätzen zu können, wie dessen Reaktion auf eine Enthüllung wie die auf Johns Geburtstagsfeier ausfallen würde.

_Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du ihn schon länger kennst?_

_Was ist das mit ihm?_

_Hast du dich in ihn verliebt?_

_Ein Hetero? Bist du bescheuert?_

_Liegt dir überhaupt was an mir oder bin ich nur Mittel zum Zweck?!_

_Stellst du dir vor, dass er dich fickt, wenn wir Sex haben?_

_Du bist so erbärmlich!_

Dazu gab es nicht viel zu sagen... Einige der Anschuldigungen würden genau ins Schwarze treffen, andere wären nicht mehr als ein schmerzhafter Streifschuss, gespickt mit Beleidigungen, die von einem verletzten Ego ausgingen. Und Victor hatte ein großes Ego...

Der Akku des Handys war beinahe aufgebraucht. Natürlich hatte Sherlock kein Ladekabel dabei, auch wenn dieses Problem sicherlich kein allzu großes war. Heutzutage konnte man alles, was man brauchte, leicht finden, wenn man wusste, wo man danach suchen musste.

Sherlock wollte nach Hause, in sein Bett, die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und diesen Tag ganz tief in seinem Gedächtnispalast vergraben. Das Absurde war, dass der Tag an sich nicht einmal schlecht verlaufen war. John hatte sein Geschenk gemocht. Er war nicht (merklich) sauer darüber gewesen, dass Victor ebenfalls zu seiner Party gekommen war. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Mike Stamford ein alter Bekannter von John war. Wie hoch war die Wahrscheinlichkeit für so etwas? Oder war das ein weiterer Wink des Schicksals?

_Vielleicht bist du mein Schicksal._

Sherlock stieß die Luft aus seiner Lunge aus und wickelte den langen Wollmantel enger um seine kauernde Gestalt. Das Klingeln seines Handys riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Es war nicht der herkömmliche Klingelton, sondern ein personalisierter für diese bestimmte Person. Knurrend hob Sherlock ab und hielt das Gerät an sein Ohr.

„Was?!“

„Hatten wir das Thema nicht schon? Der Elizabeth Tower ist tabu für dich, Sherlock. Oder sollte ich lieber fragen, wie lange du dich noch vor deinem _Freund_ verstecken willst?“, näselte die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Das geht dich nichts an.“

„Das sehe ich ganz anders, mein lieber Bruder. Wenn ich deinen Hang zum Substanzmissbrauch an jenem Ort bedenke, wirst du sicher einsehen, dass ich mir völlig zu Recht Gedanken um dein Wohlergehen mache.“

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Mycroft...“

„Wie dem auch sei – wenn du dich bereit erklärst, ohne großes Aufsehen aus dem Uhrwerk zu kommen und in den Wagen zu steigen, habe ich womöglich einen Job für dich, der dich zumindest für einige Stunden beschäftigen sollte.“

„Worum geht es?“, fragte Sherlock, der sogleich den verlockenden Sirenengesang durch seine Blutbahn rauschen spürte.

„Laufarbeit, hauptsächlich“, erwiderte Mycroft in einem angeekelten Tonfall. „Ich kann am Telefon nicht mehr sagen, aber jemand prestigeträchtigeren als _diesen_ Auftraggeber wirst du so schnell nicht wiederfinden.“

„Also gut, ich komme runter.“

 

*

 

Was für ein Wahnsinnsspaß!

Selten hatte jemand Sherlock so sehr gefordert wie Irene Adler. _Die Frau_ , wie sie von anderen hochachtungsvoll genannt wurde. Eine Domina, die ihre zahlreichen Kunden in einflussreichen Positionen mit Fotos und anderen Informationen erpresste – nicht etwa, um sich zu bereichern, sondern lediglich, um ihre eigene Sicherheit zu gewähren, wie sie selbst versicherte.

Das Machtspiel mit dem Königshaus hätte ihr beinahe das Genick gebrochen, doch ihr war es immer wieder gelungen, sich wie ein Wiesel aus den Fängen des MI5 und einer amerikanischen Söldnertruppe zu winden.

Der Einzige, der ihren Plan durchschaut hatte und sie in eine Ecke drängen konnte, war Sherlock Holmes. Mit einem überheblichen Lächeln drehte Sherlock das sagenumwobene Handy der Frau mit all seinen prekären Geheimnissen in seiner Hand und hielt es triumphierend in die Luft.

„Verraten Sie mir den Code“, forderte er, doch Miss Adler verzog die rotgeschminkten Lippen nur zu einem raubtierhaften Grinsen und funkelte ihn herausfordernd an.

„Warum sollte ich? Können Sie ihn nicht erraten? Meinen Safe haben Sie schließlich auch geknackt!“ Sie zog den seidenen Morgenmantel enger um ihren Oberkörper und band die Schärpe zu einem einfachen Knoten zusammen, ohne Sherlock aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Ich bezweifle, dass Sie Ihr Handy ebenfalls mit Ihren Maßen sichern. Für so dumm halte ich Sie nicht, Miss Adler.“

„Das ist sehr liebenswürdig, Mr Holmes, und ich freue mich wirklich außerordentlich, dass Sie ein so gutes Auge für die Maße einer Frau haben. Insbesondere weil ich angenommen hatte, dass sich Ihr Interesse eher auf das eigene Geschlecht richtet...“, säuselte sie und strich eine lose Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr.

„Ich denke, das spielt nun keine Rolle mehr, oder?“, meinte Sherlock und wollte das Handy gerade in seine Hosentasche schieben, als der Kleiderschrank hinter ihm plötzlich aufgestoßen wurde und die rothaarige Frau, die ihn erst vor wenigen Minuten ins Haus gelassen hatte, mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Kreischen heraussprang.

Ehe er sich versah, hatte sie ihn zu Boden gerissen und eine Spritze in seinem Oberarm versenkt. Kaum war der Kolben bis zum Anschlag gedrückt, bohrten sich rote Nägel klauengleich in seine Haut, hinterließen blutige Spuren. Sherlock wehrte sich so gut es ging, doch ihn überkam fast augenblicklich Schwindel. Der Raum drehte sich, der Boden unter seinem Körper schien an Substanz zu verlieren und weich wie Watte zu werden.

„Aus dem Weg, Kate!“, hörte er Irene Adler rufen. Einen Augenblick später war das Gewicht der Rothaarigen verschwunden, doch stattdessen blitzte ein beißender Schmerz in Sherlock Gesicht auf.

„Lassen Sie es fallen!“, befahl Miss Adler und nur mit letzter Mühe und Not klammerte sich Sherlock an das Mobiltelefon in seiner Hand.

„Nein!“, ächzte er, auch wenn er seine eigene Stimme nicht mehr erkannte.

„Fallen lassen!“, keifte die Frau erneut und schlug mit einer Gerte nach seiner Hand. Wieder und wieder sauste sie auf Sherlocks Körper nieder und hinterließ blutige Striemen, bis das Gerät seinen kraftlosen Fingern entglitt und zu Boden fiel.

„Lassen wir ihn hier liegen?“, fragte die Stimme, die er der Frau namens Kate zuordnete.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er in der Lage ist, uns zu folgen, Liebes!“

Kurze Zeit später war Sherlock allein. Zumindest nahm er das an, denn seine Augen waren mittlerweile zugefallen. Das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf nahm zu. Sein Körper weigerte sich, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu rühren. Hilflos lag Sherlock auf dem Boden des Schlafzimmers von Irene Adler, nicht sicher, was man ihm gespritzt hatte und was mit ihm geschehen würde.

Der letzte Gedanke, bevor sich die Dunkelheit gänzlich über ihn legte, galt John.

 

*

 

Wie lange Sherlock bewusstlos war, war schwer zu sagen. Als er erwachte, ging die Sonne bereits unter, der Himmel bestand aus Pastelltönen und unwirklich erscheinenden Wattewolken. Die Vorhänge wehten um seine Beine wie Geisterfinger, kalte Luft drang durch das offene Fenster. Er zitterte, doch noch immer ließ sein Körper kaum eine Bewegung zu. Sein Kopf war schwer, als hätte man ihn mit Zement gefüllt, die Gedanken träge und kraftlos.

„John“, krächzte er, doch erhielt keine Antwort.

Mit langsamen, unkoordinierten Bewegungen tastete er nach seinem eigenen Handy, fummelte es unbeholfen aus seiner Hosentasche. Das Licht des Displays brannte in seinen Augen. Irgendwie gelang es ihm, unter seinen Kontakten den richtigen Namen herauszusuchen und anzuklicken. Er versuchte, sich auf die Seite zu drehen, doch sogleich rumorte Übelkeit durch seinen Magen. Schweiß brach auf seiner Haut aus.

Nach dem zweiten Freizeichen ertönte endlich das Knacken in der Leitung.

„Sherlock?“

„John—“ Jede Silbe drückte mit einem übernatürlichen Gewicht auf Sherlocks Zunge, hielt sie im Zaum. „H-Hilfe...“ Viel mehr brachte er nicht zustande, bevor sich sein Magen unter Krämpfen zusammenzog und er sich erbrach.

„Wa— Sherlock?! Alles okay? Wo bist du? Was ist los?“

Da war Panik in der Stimme. Sherlock wollte sie John nehmen, ihm versichern, dass alles gut werden würde, sah sich jedoch außerstande, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen oder auszusprechen.

Mit letzter Kraft drückte Sherlock auf die wenigen Befehle, um seinen Standort an John zu schicken, bevor er sich wieder der Dunkelheit hingab.

 

+++

tbc

 


	24. Chapter 24

Sorgenvoll starrte John aus dem Taxi und sah die Lichter des frühabendlichen Londons an sich vorbeiziehen. Er verfluchte jede rote Ampel, jedes andere Auto, das vor ihnen einscherte, und jeden Fußgänger, der ihren Weg kreuzte. 

„Können Sie nicht schneller fahren?“, bat er den Taxifahrer.

„Nicht ohne meine Lizenz zu verlieren, Kumpel. Wenn Sie's schneller haben wollen, hätten Sie ne Polizeieskorte rufen sollen.“ Gelangweilt kaute der Mann einen ekelhaft süßlich riechenden Kaugummi und regulierte demonstrativ die Lautstärke des Radios nach oben. Kein besonders subtiler Hinweis darauf, dass er kein Interesse hatte, sich mit seinem Passagier auf dem Rücksitz auseinanderzusetzten.

Polizeieskorte? Vielleicht hätte John tatsächlich die Polizei rufen sollen, nachdem er Sherlocks Anruf erhalten hatte. Seit dem kurzen Telefonat lief John auf Autopilot. Er hatte seine Arzttasche geschnappt, der Sprechstundenhilfe und Sarah zugerufen, dass er zu einem Notfall müsse und hatte die Praxis im Schnellschritt verlassen.

Auf dem Bürgersteig hatte er ein Touristenpärchen beiseite gedrängt, um das nächste Taxi anzuhalten. Nur kurz hatte John mit sich debattiert, ob er einen Abstecher nach Hause machen sollte, um seine Waffe zu holen, sich letztendlich aber dagegen entschieden. Genauso, wie er den Gedanken an die Polizei verworfen hatte. Sherlock hatte am Telefon benommen geklungen und sich eindeutig übergeben; sich jedoch nicht so angehört, als ob er sich in einer akuten Gefahrensituation befand und auf Schützenhilfe angewiesen war. Zumindest hoffte John dies.

Nichtsdestotrotz hämmert sein Herz in der Brust und er ballte immer wieder nervös die linke Hand zur Faust.

Hatte sich Sherlock betrunken? Oder gar Drogen genommen?

John wusste inzwischen, dass Sherlock eine Vergangenheit mit gewissen illegalen Substanzen hatte. Oder vermutete es, wenn er bedachte, was Victor am vergangenen Abend preisgegeben hatte.

Die Zähne zusammenpressend ließ John die drei Tage, die seit seinem Geburtstag vergangen waren, Revue passieren.

Sherlock war nach seinem kurzen Besuch und der Übergabe seines unglaublichen Geschenks Hals über Kopf aus der Wohnung verschwunden. John hatte gesehen, dass er mit Jeanette in der Küche gestandenhatte, wussteaber nicht, worüber die beiden gesprochen hatten.

Wenn John ehrlich mit sich selbst war, war er erleichtert gewesen, dass Sherlock so schnell wieder gegangen war. Nicht, dass er sich nicht über alle Maßen über sein Auftauchen gefreut hatte – aber die gelöste Stimmung auf der Feier hatte sich binnen weniger Minuten in Anspannung und Misstrauen gewandelt. John hatte sich gefühlt, als sei er in ein Kreuzverhör geraten.

Die Party hatte sich kurz nach Sherlocks Verschwinden aufgelöst, worüber John nicht traurig gewesen war. Bill und Stephanie, sowie Mike und Sarah hatten John auf eine Art und Weise angeblickt, als hätten sie etwas gesehen, das nicht für ihre Augen bestimmt gewesen war. Eine Mischung aus peinlicherRührung, Mitleid und Verständnis. Jeder hatte versichert, ein offenes Ohr für John zu haben, sollte dieser reden wollen.

Harry hatte lediglich triumphierend und spitzbübisch gegrinst, während sie sich von Clara aus der Wohnung hatte ziehen lassen. John kannte den Gesichtsausdruck nur zu gut. Er sagte: _wir sprechen uns noch, Bruderherz._

Victor hingegen hatte John mit solch einer blanken Wut angestarrt, als wollte er ihn in Stücke reißen. John hatte sich bereits auf eine Eskalation eingestellt, doch Jeanette hatte Victor am Ärmel gepackt, begonnen, leise auf ihn einzureden und ihn schließlich aus der Tür geschoben.

John hatte erwartet, dass nun das große Beziehungsdrama, gepaart mit Streit, Gebrüll und Tränen, beginnen würde. Auch eine Trennung hätte ihn nicht überrascht. Doch Jeanette hatte John lediglich das Buch, welches er immer noch gedankenlos umklammert hatte, aus der Hand genommen und ihn ins Schlafzimmer gezogen. Dort hatte sie ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst verführt, sodass er nicht mehr gewusst hatte, wo ihm der Kopf stand. Noch immer war John verblüfft, wie leidenschaftlich und ambitioniert Jeanette in dieser Nacht, in der beide kaum Schlaf gefunden hatten, gewesen war. Fast so, als hätte sie sich und ihm etwas beweisen wollen.

So hatte sie es zumindest kurz geschafft, die Gedanken an Sherlock in den Hintergrund zu drängen.

_Sherlock..._

„Wie weit ist es noch?“, erkundigte sich John angespannt.

Der Fahrer machte eine vage Handbewegung. „Paar Minuten. Es ist Feierabendverkehr, ich mach so schnell ich kann.“

Seufzend ließ John seine Gedanken zurück zu den vergangenen Tagen wandern.

Jeanette hatte sich Sonntagnachmittag verabschiedet; den Vorabend und ihre Verdächtigung Sherlock und dem _Imperfect Date_ gegenüber hatte sie glücklicherweise nicht wieder angesprochen. Scheinbar war sie nicht an Klarheit interessiert und John wollte das Thema von sich aus nicht anschneiden.

Er selbst hatte den Tag großteils mit Aufräumen und Faulenzen verbracht. Eingehende Anrufe von Harry, Sarah, Mike und einer unbekannten Nummer hatte er ignoriert. Stattdessen hatte er den Abend auf dem Sofa verbracht und begonnen, den _Orient Express_ zu lesen. Ehrfürchtig hatte er dabei Seite um Seite umgeschlagen und konnte immer noch nicht fassen, welch wertvolles Geschenk Sherlock ihm gemacht hatte.

Am Montag war John Sarah aus dem Weg gegangen und hatte sich in seinem Sprechzimmer verschanzt. Er wollte nicht über die Geschehnisse auf der Feier sprechen, wusste aber genau, dass Sarah darauf brannte, mit ihm zu reden.

Zwischen den zahlreichen Behandlungsterminen hatte John immer wieder auf sein Telefon geblickt. Warum konnte er auch nicht sagen. Tief drin wusste er jedoch, dass er auf eine Mitteilung von Sherlock hoffte, besorgt, ob Sherlocks Konfrontation mit Victor auch so glimpflich ausgegangen war wie seine mit Jeanette. Wobei er Gedanken, welche die beiden Männer in ähnlichen Stellungen und Aktivitäten zeigte, wie sie in seiner Nacht mit Jeanette passiert waren, stets schnell beiseite geschoben hatte.

John hatte sich fest vorgenommen, Sherlock am Abend anzurufen und sich nach seinem Befinden zu erkundigen. Doch dazu war es nie gekommen. Denn keine Stunde, nachdem John nach Hause gekommen war, hatte es an seiner Tür Sturm geklingelt. Verwundert hatte er die Tür geöffnet und war von einem wutschnaubenden Victor beiseite geschoben worden.

Ob Sherlock bei ihm sei, hatte Victor gefragt. Er war ohne zu zögern an dem perplexen John vorbeigestampft und hatte alle Räume kontrolliert. Dann war er genauso schnell wieder gegangen, wie er gekommen war, jedoch nicht ohne John einige Beleidigungen und Drohungen an den Kopf zu werfen.

An der Tür hatte Victor kurz Halt gemacht, eine Visitenkarte aus der Hosentasche gezogen und John in die Hand gedrückt. Plötzlich hatte er besorgt gewirkt, hatte John gebeten, ihn anzurufen, wenn er etwas von Sherlock hörte und mehr zu sich selbst gemurmelt, dass er hoffe, Sherlock habe _nicht wieder etwas genommen._

_...wieder etwas genommen..._

Bang schüttelte John den Kopf. Sherlock sah nicht aus wie ein Drogenkonsument. Außerdem konnte John überhaupt nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, was genau Victor gemeint hatte. Wenn er sich nicht sowieso verhört hatte.

Dessen ungeachtet hatte Victors Überraschungsbesuch John in Sorge versetzt. Noch am gleichen Abend hatte er versucht, Sherlock telefonisch zu erreichen. Doch der Anruf war ins Leere gelaufen. Genauso wie die zwei, drei Versuche andiesem Tag. John hatte die Kontaktaufnahme nicht übertreiben wollen. Immerhin hatte Sherlock seine Geburtstagsfeier verlassen, weil die Arbeit nach ihm gerufen hatte. John konnte nicht ausschließen, dass ein Fall Sherlock beschäftigt hielt und er absichtlich nicht erreichbar war.

Im Nachhinein konnte John sich nicht erklären, welcher unbewussten Vorahnung er gefolgt war, als er sein Telefon nicht wie üblich lautlos gestellt und in die Schublade gelegt hatte. Nein, heute hatte er die Lautstärke nach oben reguliert und es prominent auf den Schreibtisch gelegt. Wie sich nun herausgestellt hatte, war Johns schicksalshafte Intuition genau richtig gewesen.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als das Taxi scharf abbremste. „Wir sind da, Kumpel!“

Ohne nachzuzählen, warf John dem Fahrer einige Geldnoten zu, griff nach seiner Tasche und sprang ohne ein Wort des Abschieds aus dem Wagen.

Auf dem Bürgersteig sah John sich suchend um. Er befand sich im Stadtteil Belgravia, einer der wohlhabendsten Gegenden Londons. Nichts deutete auf Unregelmäßigkeiten hin oder gab ihm einen Hinweis auf Sherlocks Verbleib. Wie sollte er ihn nur finden?

Er warf einen Blick auf Sherlocks Nachricht mit der Standortinformation. Der kleine Pin in der digitalen Landkarte ragte aus dem Stadthaus mit der Nummer 44. Ohne weiteres Zögern überwand John die drei Stufen, welche von zwei prächtigen Säulen flankiert waren, und ging zu der schwarzlackierten Eingangstür. Fest drückte er die goldene Klingel. Ein, zwei und schließlich ein drittes Mal. Angespannt lauschte er, ob er aus dem Inneren des Hauses etwas hören konnte. Doch nichts deutete darauf hin, dass ihm jemand die Tür öffnen würde.

John griff nach der Türklinke und rüttelte daran. Leider war ihm das Glück nicht hold und die Tür blieb verschlossen. Er warf einen Blick durch den Briefkastenschlitz, konnte jedoch nichts erkennen. Kräftig begann er schließlich, gegen das schwarze Holz zu klopfen.

„Sherlock!“

Eine ältere Dame in einem der Jahreszeit völlig unpassendem Pelzmantel führte ihre drei winzigen Hündchen spazieren und betrachtete John argwöhnisch, als sie ihn passierte. Verärgert hämmerte John ein letztes Mal gegen die Tür und wandte sich ab. Er wollte in dieser elitären Gegend nicht unnötig die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.

Eilig lief John die Straße entlang, bis er eine Gasse erreichte, die hinter die Häuserzeile führte. Er zählte die passierten Häuser ab, um schließlich an der Rückseite der Nummer 44 zum Halten zu kommen. Doch auch hier hatte er kein Glück, denn die Hintertür war ebenfalls fest verschlossen.

Nachdenklich ließ er seinen Blick über die weiße Fassade wandern, bis er das offene Fenster im ersten Stock sah. Er entdeckte ein Seil, welches aus der Öffnung bis an den Boden reichte. Fußabdrücke von wenigstens zwei Personen hatten die weiche Erde unter dem Fenster aufgelockert.

Konnte er es wagen? _Sollte_ er es wagen? Das war Einbruch, oder?

Die Sorge um Sherlock gewann schließlich die Oberhand. Adrenalin rauschte in seinen Adern, als John seine Tasche schulterte und das Seil mit beiden Händen fest umgriff. Er setzte einen Fuß auf das Mauerwerk der Fassade, um für dennotwendigen Haltzu sorgen. Überrascht bemerkte er einige Ziegelsteine, die wie eine Aufstiegshilfe aus der Wand ragten. Ganz so, als hätten die Eigentümer für eine heimliche Ein- und Ausstiegsmöglichkeit gesorgt. Interessant...

Die befremdliche Konstruktion sorgte schließlich dafür, dass sich Johns Zweifel, ob er sich möglicherweise am falschen Ort befinden könnte, in Luft auflösten. Ungeachtet dessen hoffte er inständig, dass ihn niemand bei seinem Einstieg in das fremde Haus beobachtete.

Seine linke Schulter protestierte schmerzhaft, als er schließlich ächzend den Fensterrahmen erreichte und sich ins Innere des Gebäudes hievte.

Noch bevor sich seine Augen an das Zwielicht des Raumes gewöhnt hatten und er die liegende Gestalt auf dem Fußboden identifizieren konnte, stieg ihm der säuerliche Geruch von Erbrochenem in die Nase.

Rasch legte er die wenigen Schritte zu dem reglosen Körper zurück und ließ sich neben ihm auf die Knie sinken.

_Bitte nicht. Lass mich nicht zu spät gekommen sein._

Johns Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Sherlock lag auf dem Rücken, die Augen geschlossen. Einige blutverkrustete Striemen zierten seine linke Wange. Sie waren ein hässlicher Kontrast zu der blassen, fast schon wächsernen Haut.

Zaghaft streckte John die Finger nach Sherlock aus. Er _wusste_ , was er zu tun hatte. Er _wusste_ , wie er Vitalzeichen überprüfte und Erste-Hilfe-Maßnahmen einleitete. Er war Arzt und er hatte auf dem Schlachtfeld mehr als einen Kameraden versorgt und zahlreiche gehenlassen müssen. Aber das – das hier war anders.

_Oh Gott, bitte lass ihn leben._

John rief sich zur Vernunft und presste mit mehr Zuversicht, als er tatsächlich verspürte, Zeige- und Mittelfinger auf Sherlocks Halsschlagader. Der überraschend kräftige, wenn auch etwas langsame Pulsschlag, den John unter seinen Fingerkuppen spürte, ließ ihn erleichtert aufatmen.

_Danke! Danke. Danke. Danke._

Der tranceähnliche Zustand, der John umklammert hatte, war mit einem Mal verschwunden und er begann routiniert, Sherlock zu untersuchen. Er zog eine kleine Lampe sowie ein Stethoskop aus der Arzttasche und hob Sherlocks Lider an, um in seine Augen zu leuchten. Der Pupillenreflex war verzögert und könnte – wie auch das Erbrechen – auf eine Gehirnerschütterung hindeuten.

Rasch löste John einige Knöpfe von Sherlocks Hemd, positionierte die Ohroliven des Stethoskops und begann Sherlocks Herzschlag abzuhören. Glücklicherweise konnte er hier keine Unregelmäßigkeiten feststellen. 

„Sherlock. Hey, kannst du mich hören?“ Mit der flachen Handtätschelte John sanft Sherlocks unverletzte Wange. Erleichtert sah er, wie Sherlocks Lider zaghaft zu flattern begannen und er langsam die Augen öffnete.

„Jo... Joh...“, setzte er benommen an. Die Augen überrascht geweitet versuchte Sherlock, sich aufzusetzen, nur um von John zurück auf den Boden gedrückt zu werden. „Du bist hier?!“

„Hey, hey, sachte, okay? Schön liegen bleiben.“ 

Sherlock ließ sich zurück auf das dunkle Parkett sinken und kniff die Augen zusammen, als würde ihn das letzte bisschen Abendsonne, welches durch das Fenster schien, blenden. „Wo ist sie?“

„Wer?“, fragte John verwundert.

„Die Frau...“ Sherlocks Stimme klang stark belegt und John war besorgt, dass die potentielle Gehirnerschütterung schlimmer war, als er zunächst angenommen hatte.

„Hier ist niemand, Sherlock. Wir sind allein.“

„Sie war eben noch hier. Sie und ihre Assistentin... haben mir etwas gespritzt. Weiß nicht was...“

Rasch erhob sich John aus der Hocke und zog sein Telefon aus der Jackentasche. „Okay. Das reicht. Ich werde einen Krankenwagen rufen.“

„Nein!“

Der überraschend kräftige Tonfall ließ John innehalten. Er senkte das Telefon und beobachtete, wie Sherlock umständlich erneut versuchte,sich aufzusetzen, was ihm schließlich auch gelang.

„Bitte John, keinen Krankenwagen. Ich hasse Krankenhäuser. Außerdem wird Mycroft davon erfahren und...“

„Sherlock“, protestierte John. „Dir wurde irgendetwas gespritzt, du hast vielleicht eine Gehirnerschütterung und musst untersucht werden!“

„Ich habe keine Gehirner—“

„Eine Untersuchung ist in jedem Fall notwendig, bevor etwas Schlimmeres passiert!“, konterte John ungehalten.

„Du bist Arzt. Kannst du das nicht machen?“

„Sherlock...“

„Bitte!“

Sherlock klang so verzweifelt, dass John förmlich spürte, wie seine Mauer des Protests bröckelte. Er seufzte und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

„Okay. Aber nicht hier. Wir sollten verschwinden, bevor diese Frauwiederkommt. Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?“

Sherlock versuchte, den Kopf zu schütteln, was darin resultierte, dass er rasch die Hand vor den Mund hielt, als würde ihm wieder übel werden. „Nein. Ich kann jetzt nicht nach Hause. Victor... er...“

Gott, dieser Mann würde ihn eines Tages in Teufels Küche bringen und dennoch gab John klein bei.

„Gut. Dann zu mir. Aber wenn ich den Eindruck habe, dass es dir schlechter anstatt besser geht, werde ich ohne Diskussion einen Krankenwagen rufen, verstanden?Kannst du aufstehen?“

 

*

 

Im Nachhinein konnte John nicht erklären, wie er Sherlock die Treppe nach unten und aus dem Haus gebracht hatte. Nun saß Sherlock blass und eingefallen auf den steinernen Eingangsstufen und lehnte an dem gusseisernen Geländer, während sie auf ihr bestelltes Taxi warteten.

„Du zitterst. Wo ist dein Mantel?“, fragte John unter zusammengepressten Zähnen.

Er war wütend. Auf sich und auf Sherlock, dass er sich hatte überreden lassen, keinen Krankenwagen zu rufen. Und doch schien es, als könne er Sherlock – wider besseren Gewissens – den Wunsch nicht abschlagen.

„Die Frau hat ihn...“, murmelte Sherlock und schien ein Schaudern zu unterdrücken.

Seufzend schlüpfte John aus seiner Jacke und legte sie Sherlock um die Schultern.

„Komm, da ist unser Taxi.“

 

*

 

In der Wohnung bugsierte John Sherlock ohne Umschweife auf einen der hölzernen Küchenstühle, wusch sich die Hände und begann vorsichtig, die Striemen auf Sherlocks Wange zu reinigen und zu desinfizieren.

Angespannt versuchte er, seinenflatternden Herzschlag und die zittrigen Hände unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er wusste nicht, ob es Wut, Nervosität oder aber die Nähe zu Sherlock war, die ihn nahezu vibrieren ließ.Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie ihn Sherlocks helle Augen aufmerksam beobachteten.

Schwungvoll warf er das gebrauchte Desinfektionstuch in die Spüle und öffnete ein weiteres Päckchen, als er ähnliche Wunden an Sherlocks rechtem Handrücken entdeckte. Ohne Umschweife griff er nach Sherlocks Fingern und hätte sie beinahe wieder losgelassen. Es fühlte sich so an, als hätte ihn ein Blitz getroffen und die Luft elektrisch aufgeladen. Mit Sherlocks Hand in seiner musste sich John zwingen, ihre Finger _nicht_ miteinander zu verweben und zärtlich über die warme Haut zu streicheln.

_Sei wütend. Da ist nur Wut. Sonst nichts._

Mechanisch begann er, die Wunde zu reinigen. „Von was ist das?“

„Reitgerte...“

Überrascht blickte John von ihren verbundenen Händen nach oben und sah in Sherlocks Gesicht. Er glaubte, ein amüsiertes Funkeln in Sherlocks Augen ausmachen zu können.

„Ah...“

John schmierte ein wenig Salbe auf die Wunden und wickelte einen losen Verband um Sherlocks Hand.

„So. Fertig. Die Wunde im Gesicht kann ich leider nicht verbinden, aber sie ist auch nicht so schlimm.“

Unzeremoniell löste sich John von Sherlock, stand auf und begann, dasVerbandszeug wegzuräumen.

„Danke.“ Sherlock lächelte John zaghaft an. „Willst du denn gar nicht wissen, was passiert ist?“

Energisch warf John die verunreinigten Tücher in den Abfalleimer und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast dich allein in eine gefährliche Situation gebracht. Ohne Rückendeckung. _Das_ ist passiert. Niemand wusste, wodu warst. Wir waren außer uns vor Sorge und...“

_Wut. Es war eindeutig Wut..._

„Wir?“, unterbrach ihn Sherlock überrascht.

„Ja, wir! Victor war gestern Abend hier, weil er dich gesucht hat. Ich will gar nicht ins Detail gehen, was er mich alles genannt hat. Aber dein _Freund_ hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht.“

Betreten blickte Sherlock auf den Boden und zupfte an einem losen Faden seines Verbandes.

„Das tut mir leid. Ich... ich sollte besser gehen.“

Sherlock erhob sich und lehnte sich schwankend gegen die Küchenspüle. Rasch war John neben ihm und stützte ihn, indem er eine Hand auf Sherlocks Rücken legte und seinen Oberarm mit der anderen festhielt. Sanft drückte John Sherlock zurück auf den Stuhl.

„Kommt nicht in Frage. Man hat dir irgendeine Art von Betäubungsmittel verabreicht und du hast vielleicht eine Gehirnerschütterung. Du bleibst heute Nacht hier. Jemand muss dich im Auge behalten.“

„John. Das geht nicht.“

„Das steht nicht zur Debatte, Sherlock. Entweder du bleibst hier oder du gehst ins Krankenhaus.“

John beobachtete, wie Sherlock das Für und Wider abwog und vermutlich seine Chancen ausrechnete, eine Diskussion gegen John zu gewinnen. Eine neue Welle der Übelkeit schien seinen inneren Kampf letztendlich zu entscheiden und er nickte schicksalsergeben.

„Einverstanden.“

John schob Sherlock sein Telefon in die Hand. „Hier, ruf Victor an. Ich suche dir inzwischen etwas zumAnziehen für die Nacht heraus. Danach wirst du etwas essen. Ah, ah, ah! Keine Debatte, du brauchst mich gar nicht so anzusehen.“

Mit diesen Worten ging John in sein Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich, um Sherlock ein wenig Privatsphäre für sein Telefonat zu geben. Zumindest versuchte er, sich das selbst einzureden.

Tatsächlich hämmerte das Herz in seiner Brust bei dem Gedanken, wie knapp es heute hätte gewesen sein können, Sherlock für immer zu verlieren. Wie bei der Berührung ihrer Hände ein Stromschlag durch seinen Körper gejagt war, der jedes seiner Härchen aufgestellt hatte.

Und nun würde Sherlock die Nacht bei ihm verbringen...

 

+++

tbc

 


	25. Chapter 25

Nachdenklich betrachtete Sherlock das Handy in seiner Hand. Er sollte Victor anrufen, aber etwas hielt ihn davon ab. Dass John auf seinen Hilferuf geantwortet, ihn ausfindig gemacht und aus dieser unsäglichen Situation befreit hatte, war eine Tatsache, die Sherlock noch immer nicht fassen konnte.

_John..._

John war einfach unglaublich. Er hatte alles darangesetzt, Sherlock zu Hilfe zu eilen und hatte sich sogar bereit erklärt, darauf zu verzichten, einen Krankenwagen zu rufen, obwohl das sicherlich gegen seinen Berufsethos verstieß.

Seufzend drehte Sherlock das Handy in seiner Hand. Nichts zu machen. Es wäre besser, dieses Telefonat hinter sich zu bringen, schließlich musste er Victor so oder so darüber informieren, dass er wohlauf war. Zähneknirschend suchte Sherlock den Kontakt heraus und initiierte den Anruf. Nach zweimaligem Klingeln wurde abgehoben.

„Sherlock! Wo bist du?!“, blaffte Victor augenblicklich in den Hörer.

„Es geht mir gut“, erwiderte Sherlock. „Nichts passiert...“

„Wo du bist, habe ich gefragt?!“

„In Sicherheit. Ich werde morgen nach Hause kommen.“

Das Seufzen, das durch die Leitung drang, war ohrenbetäubend. „Du bist so ein Idiot! Hast du eine Ahnung, was für Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe?!“, fragte Victor. Nachdem er längere Zeit keine Antwort erhielt, fügte er resigniert hinzu: „Na schön, wie auch immer. Ich bin froh, das es dir gutgeht“ – und beendete den Anruf abrupt.

Sherlock legte das Handy zurück auf den Tisch und rieb sich über das Gesicht. Kaum zwei Sekunden später öffnete sich die Schlafzimmertür und John trat heraus. Etwas verunsichert blickte er zu Sherlock, ging dann auf diesen zu und reichte ihm ein T-Shirt und ein paar Boxershorts.

„Hier, ich hoffe, das passt einigermaßen. Wenn du mir dein Hemd gibst, werfe ich es gleich in die Waschmaschine, dann ist es bis morgen trocken.“

Sherlock nickte etwas unbeholfen und fummelte an den Knöpfen an seinem Kragen. Seine Finger wollten ihm noch immer nicht vollständig gehorchen. Als John seine Schwierigkeiten bemerkte, langte er nach den kleinen Perlmuttscheiben und löste sie aus den Löchern.

„Lass mich das machen“, sagte er leise.

Verdutzt sah Sherlock zu John auf, verweigerte die Hilfe jedoch nicht.

„Dein Jackett ist glücklicherweise unbeschadet.“ John zeigte auf seinen eigenen Kiefer und die Seite seines Halses. „Aber du hast da etwas... Meinst du, du kannst dich unter der Dusche aufrecht halten?“

„Ich denke schon“, murmelte Sherlock und versuchte, auf die Beine zu kommen. Jedoch gaben seine Knie augenblicklich nach und er sank zurück auf die Sitzfläche. Sein Körper schien einfach nicht die nötige Kraft zu haben.

„Okay, ich glaube, das lassen wir vorerst. Warte einen Moment.“ John verließ die Küche und kam wenig später mit einem feuchten Lappen zurück, mit dem er die eingetrockneten Spuren auf Sherlocks Haut sanft entfernte.

„So, das ist schon viel besser.“ John setzte sich an den Tisch und sah Sherlock prüfend an. „Ich habe nicht viel im Haus. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich uns etwas zu essen besorge, während du dich umziehst.“

„Das ist nicht... nötig“, meinte Sherlock, doch John winkte kopfschüttelnd ab.

„Keine Widerrede. Du brauchst definitiv etwas zu essen. Und ich könnte auch etwas vertragen... Ich bin gleich wieder da. Nicht weglaufen.“ Mit diesen Worten stand John auf und ging in den Hausflur, um sich seine Jacke überzuwerfen.

Nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, schlüpfte Sherlock aus seinem Hemd und legte es über die Stuhllehne. Er strich über sein Gesicht, seinen Hals und den Ansatz seiner Locken, um zu überprüfen, ob die Spuren des Erbrochenen vollständig entfernt waren. Erst dann zog er sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Es passte ihm gerade so, war jedoch etwas kürzer, als ihm lieb war. Vorsichtig befreite er sich aus seinen Oxfordschuhen und schob diese unter den Stuhl, über dem sein Hemd lag.

Mit vorsichtigen Schritten ging er in Johns Schlafzimmer und ließ seinen Blick über die karge Einrichtung wandern. Der Raum enthielt nur wenige persönliche Gegenstände, sah unfertig aus. Auf dem Nachttisch lag der _Orient Express_. Sherlock setzte sich auf das militärisch präzise gemachte Bett und griff nach dem Buch. Er schlug es auf und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über die vergilbten Seiten. Es war ein wirklich wunderbar erhaltenes, gut gepflegtes Exemplar. Ein echter Glücksgriff. Sherlock war froh, es gefunden zu haben. Aber vor allem freute er sich, dass es John so gut gefiel.

Als Sherlock eine weitere Seite umblätterte, rutschte ihm ein Gegenstand entgegen. Es war Johns Hälfte des roten Fadens, die zu einem Knoten zusammengebunden war und offensichtlich als Lesezeichen diente. Sherlocks Fingerspitzen glitten über die Fasern und erspürten andächtig die raue Struktur. Letztendlich hatte John ihn also ebenfalls aufgehoben. Hatte er ihn lediglich gerade zur Hand gehabt, als er ein Lesezeichen benötigt hatte oder war es... Sentimentalität?

_Ich kann nicht aufhören, an dich zu denken..._

Sherlocks Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, bevor es mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit aufholte.

_Vielleicht bist du mein Schicksal._

Sympathie... Es war normal, dass Freunde Sympathie füreinander verspürten, oder? Aber es war nicht wirklich möglich, dass da mehr zwischen ihnen war... Immerhin hatte John von Anfang an klargestellt, wie es um seine Sexualität bestellt war. Und dann war da immer noch Jeanette... und Victor. Nicht dass sich Sherlock tatsächlich vorstellte, John könnte etwas (mehr) für ihn empfinden. Schließlich war es gänzlich unmöglich, die sexuelle Orientierung eines anderen Menschen mir nichts, dir nichts zu verändern.

Diese vermaledeite Hoffnung! Sie war nicht mehr als Blendwerk, ein sinnloser Versuch, die nagende Einsamkeit in Schach zu halten. Aber wie verklärt musste der eigene Blick sein, um die Realität gänzlich zu ignorieren und wider besseren Wissens einer Illusion nachzuhängen?

Sich selbst zurechtweisend wollte Sherlock das Buch wieder auf den Nachttisch schieben, wobei ein weiterer Gegenstand zwischen den Seiten hervorrutschte. Bevor er zu Boden fiel, langte Sherlock danach. Es war ein Farbausdruck eines der Fotos, die Sherlock John zugeschickt hatte. Jenes Foto aus dem Hotel in Brighton, auf dem sie sich ansahen, der rote Faden zwischen ihren ineinander liegenden Händen baumelnd.

 

*

 

Die unterschwellige Anspannung ließ Sherlock den ganzen Abend nicht mehr los.

Schon bald war John mit Take-Away vom Chinesen zwei Straßen weiter zurückgekehrt. In einer Plastiktüte an seinem Arm befand sich eine Flasche Wein. Darüber hinaus hatte er eine Zahnbürste für Sherlock sowie Tee, Milch und Kekse fürs Frühstück mitgebracht. Während John die Flasche entkorkte und die verschiedenen Gerichte auf Teller verteilte, rumpelte im Hintergrund die Waschmaschine.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du sonst noch gerne isst, aber die Gerichte währenddes chinesischen Zirkus schienen dir geschmeckt zu haben. Es gibt Teigtaschen, gebratene Nudeln und Chop Suey. Und das hier“, sagte John und schob grinsend einen in Alufolie verpackten Glückskeks über den Tisch.

„Danke“, erwiderte Sherlock mit einem Lächeln und griff nach seiner Gabel.

John schenkte etwas von dem Wein in eines der Gläser, hielt jedoch mitten in der Bewegung inne. „Gott, ich bin so ein Idiot... Wein solltest du in deinem Zustand nun wirklich nicht trinken!“ Kurzerhand drückte er den Korken zurück in die Flasche und stellte das halbgefüllte Glas beiseite, ehe Sherlock etwas davon trinken konnte.

Sherlock schmunzelte, als John ihm stattdessen Wasser reichte. Die ganze Situation war seltsam, hätte sie mit der Flasche Wein doch beinahe so ausgesehen wie ein Date. Aber allein der Gedanke daran war lächerlich. Schließlich war Sherlock im Moment mehr Patient als... als was?

„Stäbchen hab ich leider vergessen.“

„Ich muss gestehen, dass deine Wohnung ganz anders aussieht, als ich erwartet habe“, sagte Sherlock und häufte etwas Reis auf seine Gabel. „Oder ich würde meinen, dass du noch nicht lange hier wohnst.“

„Du musst doch mehr abbekommen haben als befürchtet...“

„Was meinst du?“

„Naja, ich war sicher, du würdest auf Anhieb merken, dass diese Wohnung nur eine vorübergehende Lösung für mich ist. Eine Kollegin meiner Chefin hat sie mir zur Untermiete angeboten, solange sie für _Ärzte ohne Grenzen_ arbeitet. Da ich mich dringend auf der Suche befunden habe, war das für mich die optimale Gelegenheit“, erklärte John und aß eine Teigtasche.

„Das erklärt, warum die Wohnung gar nicht zu dir zu passen scheint...“, meinte Sherlock.

Nur mühsam gelang es John, ein Glucksen zurückzuhalten, als ihm offensichtlich ein lustiger Gedanke dazu kam. Der amüsierte Gesichtsausdruck und der erheiterte Klang löste ein Ziehen in Sherlocks Brust aus, das sich bis zu seinen Zehen hinunterzog und ihn erschauern ließ.

„Genau genommen bin ich hier erst im Januar eingezogen. Das war etwa einer Woche, bevor wir... uns kennen gelernt haben. Ich musste gerade daran denken, wie du mir damals unterstellt hast, mein Date direkt ins Bett kriegen zu wollen. Dabei hätte ich dich... Ich meine das Date... gar nicht hierher bringen können. Zu der Zeit habe ich quasi ausschließlich aus Kisten gelebt – nicht besonders einladend“, erklärte John und trank einen Schluck Wein.

Etwas Verschmitztes zog an seinen Mundwinkeln, bevor er hinzufügte: „Ich hätte dich also davon überzeugen müssen, mich mit zu dir zu nehmen.“

Ungläubig starrte Sherlock John über den Tisch hinweg an. Überdeutlich spürte er, wie ihm Schamesröte in die Wangen kroch. Zahlreiche Bilder davon, wie der Abend damals hätte anders verlaufen können, fluteten seinen Kopf. Wie der Abend hätte verlaufen können, wenn sie beide gleich viel Interesse aneinander gehabt hätten. Was hätte entstehen können, wenn diese Barrieren ihrer Selbstbilder nicht bestanden hätten.

Aber war es überhaupt fair, so zu denken? Oder war es nur wieder der Wunschtraum von etwas, das nie sein würde?

Sherlock lag eine Erwiderung auf der Zunge, die er kaum zurückhalten konnte. Jedoch wollte er John keinesfalls verschrecken, nachdem dieser mit seinem kleinen Geheimnis herausgerückt war. Schließlich musste ihm bewusst sein, wie schnell man so eine Aussage falsch verstehen konnte. War es normal, das Freunde auf diese Art und Weise miteinander flirteten? War es überhaupt ein Flirt? Einfach nur, weil die Situation entspannt und losgelöst war? Sicherlich wäre John so etwas in Anwesenheit von Jeanette Sherlock gegenüber nicht herausgerutscht.

„Nun, Ich hätte dir etwas auf der Violine vorspielen können“, sagte Sherlock halb ausweichend, halb wahrheitsgemäß.

„Du spielst?“

Sherlock nickte und aß etwas mehr von den gebratenen Nudeln. „Schon solange ich denken kann.“

„Das würde ich gern einmal hören“, erwiderte John lächelnd. „Alles okay? Du siehst aus, als würden dir gleich die Augen zufallen.“

Es stimmte. Es fiel Sherlock zunehmend schwer, klare Gedanken aneinanderzureihen. Benommen realisierte er, dass Johns Hand auf seinem Unterarm lag. Wärme strahlte über seine Haut, durchdrang jede Zelle und schien ihn in Richtung der Bewusstlosigkeit ziehen zu wollen.

„Dein Blick ist schon ganz glasig. Vielleicht solltest du dich besser hinlegen“, meinte John und war bereits im Begriff, aufzustehen und Sherlock aufzuhelfen. Mehr ziehend und schiebend als selbst gehend ließ sich Sherlock in das Schlafzimmer bugsieren. In seinem Kopf rauschte es, schmerzhafte Wellen brandeten immer wieder gegen die äußersten Grenzen seines Bewusstseins und ließen ihn zusammenfahren.

Die Wärme von Johns Hand verschwand, nur um wenig später gegen ein blendendes Licht ausgetauscht zu werden. John überprüfte die Reaktion von Sherlocks Pupillen, strich ein paar wirre Haarsträhnen aus seiner Stirn und versprach, ein Glas Wasser und eine Schmerztablette zu besorgen.

„John...“, klagte Sherlock in einem Anflug aus Verzweiflung. Nur wenig später umhüllte ihn eine weiche Decke, die wunderbar nach John duftete. Überdeutlich spürte Sherlock, wie sich seine Atmung beruhigte und der Schlaf ihn tiefer und tiefer ins Unbewusste zog.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich werde dich häufiger wecken müssen, um sicherzustellen, dass alles in Ordnung ist...“

 

*

 

Sherlock träumte. Die Bilder und Szenen waren konfus und unzusammenhängend. Es gelang ihm nicht, sich auf die Eindrücke zu fokussieren. Die einzelnen Fetzen stoben durch seinen Geist wie Herbstlaub. Zwischenzeitlich glaubte er, eine kühle Hand auf seiner Stirn oder das grelle Licht der Morgensonne in seine Augen stechen zu spüren, aber kurz darauf umschlang ihn die Dunkelheit erneut.

Es war das vierte oder fünfte Mal, dass John nach ihm sah. Das zerknitterte, schläfrige Gesicht des Arztes schwebte nur wenige Zentimeter über Sherlock. Eine steile Falte zog sich über die sorgenvolle Stirn. Zu gern hätte Sherlock seine Hände ausgestreckt, um sie glattzustreichen. Er wollte den anderen Mann an sich heranzuziehen, um sich in diesem Auf und Ab aus Schlafen und Wachen an ihm festzuhalten; um nicht zu ertrinken.

Wohlig und mit einem geradezu lüsternen Stöhnen schmiegte sich Sherlock in das Kissen, welches er ersatzweise mit beiden Armen an sich drückte. Der konstante, beruhigende Duft umgab ihn wie ein schützender Mantel und regte seine Fantasie zusätzlich an. Heißkalte Wogen türmten sich in seinem Inneren auf, ließen ihn erschauern und blind nach dem anderen Körper greifen, nach dem er sich so sehr verzehrte. Unbewusst drückte er sein Becken immer wieder in das Laken, um wenigstens ein Minimum an Erleichterung zu erlangen. Doch stattdessen fraß sich die Leidenschaft wie ein ungezügeltes Tier durch seine Eingeweide und ließ ihn zittern. Was war nur in dieser Spritze drin gewesen?

Er drehte sein Gesicht auf die Seite, um Luft zu schnappen. Unglaube und Überraschung blitzte in seinem letzten bisschen Verstand auf, als ihm der aufmerksame Blick aus kupfergesprenkelten, meerblauen Augen begegnete.

_John..._

 

*

 

Als Sherlock am nächsten Morgen erwachte, schmerzte sein Kopf noch immer. Er fühlte sich wie durch den Fleischwolf gedreht. Jeder Knochen, jeder Muskel in seinem Körper protestierte ungehalten, sein Hals war ausgedörrt und rau, die Augen brannten, als hätte man Salz hineingerieben.

Stöhnend drehte er sich auf den Rücken und wischte sich in der gleichen Bewegung die verschwitzten Locken aus der Stirn. Er rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und kniff sich in die Nasenwurzel. Das Geräusch von klirrendem Porzellan drang an sein Ohr, gleich darauf waberte ihm der Geruch von frischem Kaffee entgegen.

„Du siehst furchtbar aus. Ich hoffe, du konntest dich etwas erholen“, sagte John schmunzelnd, als er durch den Spalt in der Tür sah. „Der Kaffee ist gleich fertig. Willst du vorher duschen?“

Sherlock quälte sich in eine aufrechte Position und nickte stumm. Die feuchten Haarsträhnen und der Bademantel bestätigten, dass John bereits geduscht hatte. Sein Gesicht war von Müdigkeit gezeichnet, jedoch offen und freundlich wie eh und je.

Widerwillig realisierte Sherlock, dass er nicht einmal seine Anzughose und die Socken ausgezogen hatte, bevor er ins Bett gefallen war. Die Falten und Flusen auf dem dunklen Stoff waren kaum zu ignorieren. Auf dem Weg ins Bad reichte John Sherlock die verpackte Zahnbürste und wies ihn darauf hin, wo er saubere Handtücher finden konnte. Nachdem Sherlock den Verband abgenommen hatte, stellte er sich wenig später unter den warmen Wasserstrahl und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu sammeln.

Er fühlte sich überempfindlich und verletzlich, als er sich mit Johns Duschgel einrieb und einzelne Erinnerungen an die seltsamen Träumen der letzten Nacht an die Oberfläche traten. Er hoffte inständig, dass er John während seiner nächtlichen Wacht über ihn nicht mehr offenbart hatte, als er zu zeigen bereit war. Zwar spielte Sherlock für einen wahnwitzigen Moment mit dem Gedanken, die brodelnde Anspannung mit einer gezielten Masturbation zu beseitigen, entschied sich jedoch dagegen.

Nachdem er sich abgetrocknet und seine Anzughose über Johns Boxershorts angezogen hatte, ging er mit dem Handtuch um die Schultern in die Küche und rieb sich mit dem Frotteestoff durch die Locken.

„Besser?“, fragte John und reichte Sherlock sein frisch gewaschenes Hemd.

Dankend nahm Sherlock es entgegen und schlüpfte hinein, nur um gleich eine Tasse Kaffee in die Hand gedrückt zu bekommen. „Ja, viel besser.“

„Setz dich.“ Geschäftig stellte John einen Teller mit zwei Scheiben Toast vor Sherlock auf den Tisch, schob ihm ein Glas Marmelade und die Packung Milch entgegen und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

Es brauchte kein Genie, um festzustellen, dass John nervös war. Die ganze Nacht über Sherlock zu wachen, ihn immer wieder zu wecken und dafür zu sorgen, dass alles in Ordnung war, musste sehr an seinen Nerven gezehrt haben.

„Ich bin froh, dass es doch nicht so schlimm war. Aber was dir diese _Frau_ gespritzt hat, um solch eine Reaktion hervorzurufen, wüsste ich wirklich gern.“

„Ich erinnere mich kaum daran, was gestern passiert ist – und auch der Tag davor ist eher schwammig“, gestand Sherlock. „Ich habe nur sehr verwirrende Dinge geträumt.“

John machte einen teils nachdenklichen, teils fragenden Laut, ging aber nicht weiter auf die Aussage ein. Stattdessen biss er in seinen Toast und schlürfte seinen Kaffee, während er unter dem Tisch mit einem Bein wippte.

„Wie verlief eigentlich das Gespräch mit Victor gestern?“, fragte John irgendwann.

„Er war nicht unbedingt davon begeistert, dass ich alleine an dem Auftrag gearbeitet habe.“ Dass das eigentlich Johns Worte gewesen waren, verschwieg Sherlock.

„Da hat er recht. Du solltest solche gefährlichen Dinge nicht machen, ohne Rückendeckung zu haben. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, das Scotland Yard davon begeistert wäre, wenn du bei so einer Aktion umkommst“, meinte John.

Sherlock zuckte lediglich mit den Achseln und sah beiseite.

Enerviert seufzend kniff sich John in die Nasenwurzel. „Es gibt Leute, die sich Sorgen um dich machen, Sherlock.“

„Du verstehst das nicht, John. Die Arbeit bedeutet mir alles! Ich werde mir nicht von einem halbstarken Sergeant sagen lassen, was ich zu tun oder zu lassen habe. Es ist schlimm genug, dass man mich nicht einfach arbeiten lässt, wie ich es für richtig halte. Ständig mischt sich jemand mit seiner unqualifizierten Meinung ein. Wie mein Bruder! Als ob ich nicht selbst auf mich aufpassen könnte!“, erwiderte Sherlock lauter als geplant.

„Wenn der gestrige Tag etwas gezeigt hat, dann dass du eben _nicht_ immer auf dich alleine aufpassen kannst. Jeder braucht jemanden, auf den er sich im Notfall verlassen kann!“, konterte John.

Frustriert zog Sherlock die Stirn kraus und stand auf. Er knöpfte sein Hemd mit mehr Elan zu, als er verspürte. „Ich danke dir, John, dass du mir gestern ausgeholfen hast. Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass diese ganze Sache gegen deinen Berufsethos verstoßen hat. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich in diese missliche Situation manövriert habe. Ich sollte jetzt gehen. Vielen Dank für deine Gastfreundschaft!“, sagte Sherlock und war gerade im Begriff, den Tisch zu umrunden, um zu seinen Schuhen zu kommen, als John aufsprang und nach seinem Arm griff.

„Warte, sei nicht albern...“, sagte John und sah zu Sherlock auf. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihm mehr auf der Zunge lag, er es aber nicht fertigbrachte, es auszusprechen. Sein Blick huschte zwischen Sherlocks Augen hin und her, flehend.

„Du solltest mich jetzt wirklich gehen lassen...“ – _Ich weiß sonst nicht, was ich tun werde_...

„Geh nicht“, bat John mit deutlicher Sorge in den Augen.

„Warum...?“

„Ich... mache mir Sorgen um dich.“

Die Hand auf Sherlocks Arm brannte wie Feuer und dennoch gelang es ihm nicht, sich ihr zu entziehen. Das Herz pochte aufgebracht in seiner Brust und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das längst nichts mehr mit dem Betäubungsmittel zu tun hatte.

Generell standen sie viel zu nah beieinander. Die Distanz zwischen ihnen hatte sich in den letzten Stunden ganz von selbst reduziert. Wie zwei Blätter, die im Sog eines Strudels mehr und mehr aufeinander zutrieben, nur um irgendwann unweigerlich zu kollidieren.

Sherlocks Mund öffnete sich leicht, wie um etwas zu sagen, doch mehr als erstickter Atem kam ihm nicht über die Lippen. Gebannt sah er in Johns Augen, versuchte zu erörtern, was hinter ihnen lag, welche Geheimnisse und Wünsche dieser Mann vor ihm verbarg.

Irgendwo am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung realisierte er, dass sie einander anstarrten. Festgefahren zwischen zwei Atemzügen, zwischen zwei Gedanken, zwischen zwei Herzschlägen.

Es fühlte sich an wie ein Sprung aus unglaublicher Höhe. Die Luft in Sherlocks Lunge verdichtete sich, seine Rippen zogen sich zusammen wie in einem Korsett, elektrische Impulse zuckten über seine Nervenbahnen. Das Donnern in seinem Kopf war ohrenbetäubend.

Und dann... Stille.

Es war nur das nachdrückliche Pressen zweier Lippenpaare. Ein zeitloser Augenblick, ausgehebelt aus der Realität. Es konnten nicht mehr als Millisekunden vergangen sein und dennoch erschien es Sherlock, als ob die Welt um ihn herum kippte.

Kein Zurück. Es gab kein Zurück.

„Tut mir...“, flüsterte Sherlock, als er sich von Johns Lippen distanzierte. Seine Stimme versagte ob der Lüge. Zittriger Atem entfloh ihm, die Erwartung des Todesurteils imminent.

Aber John hatte sich nicht gerührt. Er stand noch immer direkt vor Sherlock, hatte diesen weder zurückgestoßen, noch sich selbst aus der Situation befreit. Etwas Überraschtes, nicht gänzlich Greifbares lag in seinem Blick. Dann umfing er Sherlocks Gesicht und zog ihn zu sich herunter.

Lippen, Zähne, Zungen trafen aufeinander; Hände griffen, zogen, hielten, als wüssten sie nicht wohin mit sich. Die Welt um Sherlock war wie ausgelöscht. Kein einziger Gedanke an Konsequenzen, an die Richtigkeit der Situation oder an die Zukunft durchbrach mehr die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins. Freier Fall. Endorphine. Adrenalin.

Bis er den Druck gegen seine Brust spürte und realisierte, dass John ihn wegschob. Oder es zumindest versuchte. Die Hand fest in dem Stoff des Hemdes vergraben schien er sich nicht zwischen Schieben und Ziehen entscheiden zu können. Sein Gesicht war gerötet, die Lippen feucht und pink von Sherlocks unrasierten Wangen, sein Atem ging hektisch und stoßweise.

„Stopp“, keuchte er, ohne Sherlock anzusehen.

Rückblickend konnte das Ganze nur ein paar wenige Sekunden gedauert haben, doch es reichte, um Sherlock bis in seinen Kern zu erschüttern. Alle Kraft schien aus ihm zu weichen. Er ließ die Arme sinken, versuchte gleichzeitig, Johns Blick einzufangen, um zumindest eine Idee davon zu haben, ob der angerichtete Schaden irreparabel war. Aber John hob nicht einmal das Kinn.

Ein deutliches Zucken ging durch beide Männer, als die Wohnungstür geöffnet wurde und Jeanettes wohlbekannte Stimme erklang.

„Geh. Jetzt“, forderte John und streckte Sherlock sein Jackett entgegen.

Wie in Trance griff Sherlock danach, zog es sich über und schlüpfte in Windeseile in seine Schuhe. Noch ehe Jeanette die Küche erreicht hatte, hatte er seine Barrierenhochgefahren und sich gegen die Konfrontation gewappnet. Im Vorbeigehen grüßte er die überraschte Frau monoton bei ihrem Namen und verließ die Wohnung.

 

+++

tbc

 


	26. Chapter 26

„Was hat er hier gemacht?“

Jeanette hatte sich vor John aufgebaut, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und funkelte ihn wütend an. Zum ersten Mal machte sie von der Handbreite, um die sie John überragte, Gebrauch und starrte auf ihn herab. Vielleicht bildete sich John das aber auch nur ein. Denn noch immer hatte er den Kopf gesenkt, besorgt, ob seine heile Welt in sich zusammenfallen würde, wenn er seinen Blick auf die Realität richtete.

Ihm war schwummerig. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und pumpte mit solch erschreckender Geschwindigkeit durch seine Venen, dass sein Herz besorgniserregend klopfte. Halt suchend klammerte er sich an die Lehne des Stuhls, auf dem Sherlock gerade noch gesessen hatte. Er glaubte, die Wärme des Körpers als Echo auf dem Holz fühlen zu können. Natürlich war das albern. Albern – im Gegensatz zu dem Brennen, das er noch auf seinen Lippen spürte; der Textur von Sherlocks Mund auf seinem; der feuchten Zunge; dem Schaben der Zähne. Die Weichheit von Sherlocks Locken unter seinen Fingern. Und vor allem dem Gefühl in seiner Brust. Dem Gefühl, als hätte sich ein verklemmtes Zahnrad endlich gelöst und wäre in sein zugehöriges Gegenstück gerastet.

Für einen Augenblick, hatte sich John so vollkommen gefühlt, dass er Panik bekommen und Sherlock von sich gestoßen hatte, nur um ihn gleichzeitig festzuhalten.

Vielleicht war es auch die unbewusste Wahrnehmung von Jeanettes Schlüssel in seiner Haustür gewesen, die John hatte innehalten lassen. Er wusste es nicht und letztendlichwar es auch egal. Er hatte Sherlock fortgeschickt und wollte gleichzeitig nichts sehnlicher, als ihm hinterherzueilen. Ein inzwischen altbekanntes Gefühl.

Seufzend hob John den Kopf und sah Jeanette an. Ihr Keifen, das er bis jetzt als Hintergrundgeräusch wahrgenommen hatte, drang nun in sein Bewusstsein.

„—hätte mir gleich denken können, dass da was zwischen euch läuft... von wegen, über die Homepage kennengelernt... so wie du ihn angesehen hast... mir Vorwürfe machen wegen dem Küsschen mit Victor... der arme Kerl, war ganz krank vor Sorge... er hatte völlig recht, dass dieses arrogante Arschlo—“

„Hör jetzt auf!“, zischte John und war mit einem Mal genauso wütend wie Jeanette. „Was machst du überhaupt hier?“

Ein Blick auf die Küchenuhr zeigte, dass es gerade einmal halb neun war. Johns Schicht in der Praxis würde heute erst am frühen Nachmittag beginnen, aber Jeanette sollte um diese Uhrzeit eigentlich in der Schule sein. 

„Darf man nicht mal spontan seinen Freund überraschen?“

„Jeanette...“, warnte John seine Freundin, die nun schmollend die Arme vor der Brust überkreuzte.

„Victor...“

„Was ist mit ihm?“ John spürte, wie sein ohnehin schon dünnes Nervenkostüm exzessiv strapaziert wurde.

„...Er hat mir gesagt, er sei sicher, dass du eine Affäre mit Sherlock hast.“

„Hat er das?“ Ein pochender Kopfschmerz begann, sich hinter Johns Augen und seiner Stirn auszubreiten.

„Ja und gestern beim Abendessen hat Sherlock ihn angerufen und Vic war sich sicher, dass er bei dir ist. Wie man sieht, hatte er absolut recht damit. Wir hätten schon gestern kommen sollen, um euch in flagranti zu erwischen.“

„Gestern. Beim Abendessen?! Du willst sagen, du warst gestern Abend mit Victor aus und marschierst heute in meine Wohnung, um zu kontrollieren, obSherlock hier ist?“

Ertappt biss sich Jeanette auf ihre Unterlippe, funkelte John jedoch nach wie vor wütend an. „Ja und? Was ist schon dabei? Der arme Kerl war außer sich vor Sorge wegen Sherlocks Verschwinden und brauchte jemanden zum Reden. Aber wie man sieht – unbegründet. Er war bei dir in sicheren Händen, oder?“ 

Seufzend kniff John in seine Nasenwurzel und schüttelte den Kopf. Er war unfair. Die Situation _sah_ verfänglich aus. An ihrer Stelle würde er vermutlich ähnliche Schlüsse ziehen. Außerdem _war_ sie verfänglich. Immerhin hatten Sherlock und er sich geküsst.

Das sehnsüchtige Flirren in seinem Magen ignorierend ging John einen Schritt auf Jeanette zu.

„Hör zu. Ich weiß, es sieht verdächtig aus, aber Sherlock ist bei einem Fall angegriffen und verletzt worden. Er hat mich angerufen und um Hilfe gebeten.“

„Warum ausgerechnet dich?“, fragte Jeanette argwöhnisch.

John zuckte mit den Achseln. „Vermutlich weil ich Arzt bin? Er wollte in kein Krankenhaus, also habe ich ihn hier übernachten lassen. Ich habe ihn die ganze Nacht überwacht, wegen Verdacht auf Gehirnerschütterung.“

Jeanette verzog die Lippen zu einem hässlichen Grinsen. „Weißt du, Victor hat unrecht.“

„Womit?“ 

„Du bist ein wunderbarer Freund!“ Jeanettes schnippischer Tonfall strafte ihre Worte Lügen.

„Uhm... Danke. Das ist gut zu hören.“

„Und Sherlock Holmes ist ein wirklich glücklicher Mann.“ Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab und verließ eilig die Küche. Erst an der Haustür schloss John zu ihr auf und konnte sie am Handgelenk festhalten.

„Jeanette, bitte...“

„Nein! Lass mich.“ Vehement schüttelte die Frau den Kopf, was das seidene Tuch, das um ihren Hals geknotet war, verrutschen ließ. Ein purpurfarbener Knutschfleck schillerte auf der blassen Haut. In dem sinnlosen Versuch, das prominente Mal zu verbergen, schnellte Jeanettes Hand nach oben.

Fassungslos stieß John die Luft aus. „Herrgott!“

„John, bitte...“

„Geh.“ Er öffnete die Tür und gab Jeanette mit einer Kopfbewegung zu verstehen, dass sie die Wohnung verlassen sollte.

„Ich ruf dich an!“, rief Jeanette, als sie mit gesenktem Haupt die Treppen hinunterging.

„Nein!“

Mit einem deutlichen Rums warf John die Tür ins Schloss und ließ sich erschöpft dagegen sinken.

 

*

 

Gerade noch rechtzeitig eilte John am Nachmittag in die Gemeinschaftspraxis, um seinen Dienst anzutreten.

Am Empfangstresen stand Sarah, unterzeichnete einige Formulare und sah den hereinkommenden John mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Sie setzte eine letzte Unterschrift auf ein Rezept und legte den Stift beiseite.

„Mitkommen.“ Der Tonfall war so unmissverständlich, dass John seiner Chefin schicksalsergeben in ihr Büro folgte.

„Gibt es ein Problem?“

„Ich weiß nicht, John. Gibt es eins?“ Sie lächelte John kühl an. Der Blick distanziert, während sie sich in ihren Sessel setzte, ohne John im Gegenzug einen Sitzplatz anzubieten.

Unwohl ballte John seine Hand zur Faust. Er fühlte sich wie ein unmündiger Schüler, der zum Appell zum Direktor geschickt worden war. Nicht wissend, _was_ er falsch gemacht hatte, aber sicher _dass_ es zu einer Verfehlung gekommen war. Er wagte einen Schuss ins Blaue mit der wahrscheinlichsten Option. „Ist es wegen gestern? Es tut mir leid, dass ich so mir nichts, dir nichts verschwunden bin. Aber es war ein Notfall.“

„Was war los?“

„Sherlock... er...“

Sarahs ausdruckslose Miene wich etwas Mitfühlendem. Dem prüfenden Blick seiner Vorgesetzten aussetzt fühlte sich John nun weitaus unbehaglicher als noch vor wenigen Sekunden.

„Ja?“

„Er ist bei einem Fall verletzt worden und benötigte meine Hilfe.“

Alarmiert setztesich Sarahin ihrem Stuhl auf. „Ist er in Ordnung?“

John nickte und wandte sich der Tür zu. „Kann ich gehen? Meine erste Patientin müsste schon da sein.“

„Warte noch.“

Seufzend hielt John inne und drehte sich zurück zu Sarah.

„John, nimm's mir nicht übel, aber du siehst furchtbar aus. Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?“

Wie auf Kommando gähnte John herzhaft und schaffte es noch gerade so, eine Hand vor den Mund zu halten. „Wenig. Ich hab ihn heute Nacht im Auge behalten, wegen Verdacht auf Gehirnerschütterung.“

Ein spitzbübisches Grinsen tänzelte über Sarahs Lippen. „Ich hatte ja gehofft, wenn dieser Kerl dich nachts wach hält, dann aus anderen Gründen.“

John stieß grimmig die Luft aus und legte eine Hand auf die Türklinke. „Witzig. War's das jetzt?“

Entschuldigend hob Sarah die Hände vor die Brust. „Ich weiß, du willst es nicht hören, aber als Ärztin und deine Chefin sehe ich, dass du völlig kaputt bist. Geh nach Hause und ruh dich aus. Ich übernehme deine Schicht.“

„Sarah...“

„Nein. Keine Widerrede. Geh heim. Ärztliche Anweisung.“

 

*

 

John ging nicht nach Hause, sondern steuerte nach einem ziellosen Fußmarsch den nächstbesten Pub an. Wütend nippte er an seinem zweiten Whiskey. Den ersten hatte er auf Ex getrunken und nun spürte er den Alkohol in seinem Blutkreislauf. Wenn er den Rausch, den er plante, realisieren wollte, musste er nun langsam machen.

Vergessen, er wollte vergessen.

Seufzend vergrub John sein Gesicht in den Händen. Er konnte tun und lassen, was er wollte, doch er konnte Sherlock nicht aus seinen Gedanken vertreiben. Was zum Teufel war nur los mit ihm?

Weder der Streit mit Jeanette, noch das augenscheinliche Ende ihrer Beziehung oder der Beweis ihrer Untreue vor seinen Augen – nichts davon schmerzte John. Nein, im Gegenteil. Er fühlte sich erleichtert. Die Zerrissenheit, die er fühlte, war einzig und allein Sherlock geschuldet und eliminierte sein eigenes schlechtes Gewissen.

Am Vormittag hatte er noch versucht, sich einzureden, dass ihn die äußeren Umstände zu dem Kuss mit Sherlock verleitet hatten. Die Erleichterung, dass der Mann relativ unverletzt aus der Gefahrensituation gekommen war, in die er sich so unvernünftig begeben hatte. Die Übermüdung und die – John konnte es nicht leugnen – Lust, die sich in ihm ausgebreitet hatte, als er Sherlock bei seiner letzten Visite offensichtlich erregt in seinem Bett vorgefunden hatte. Das Seufzen und Stöhnen, als er sich mit rhythmischen Bewegungen an der Matratze gerieben hatte. John war mehr als versucht gewesen, zu Sherlock in das Bett zu steigen und... undwas zu tun?

Dann dieser verletzte Ausdruck in den blaugraugrünen Augen, als John ihn für sein fahrlässiges Verhalten gerügt hatte. Die Nähe, dieser unheimliche Sog, der von Sherlock ausgegangen war. Die weichen Lippen, die sich plötzlich auf seine gepresst hatten. Sherlocks erschrockener Blick, als er sich von John gelöst hatte. Diese Sehnsucht... Nichts auf der Welt hätte ihn in diesem Moment davon abhalten können, Sherlock erneut an sich zu ziehen und den Kuss fortzusetzen. Es mochte kitschig klingen, doch dieser Kuss war perfekt gewesen. So perfekt, dass John Panik bekommen hatte.

Kopfschüttelnd leerte er seinen Tumbler und gab dem Barkeeper mit einer Geste zu verstehen, dass er das Glas erneut füllen und die Flasche gleich stehen lassen sollte.

Jetzt, Stunden später, konnte und wollte John keine Ausreden mehr finden. Weder für den Kuss, noch für all die unterdrückten Gefühle, die er sich seit seiner ersten Begegnung mit Sherlock schönzureden versuchte. Er konnte es drehen und wenden wie er wollte. Da war mehr.

_Ich kann nicht aufhören, an dich zu denken._

Doch was empfand Sherlock für ihn? Jetzt, nachdem er ihn weggeschickt hatte? Und überhaupt? Hatte sich John darüber jemals Gedanken gemacht oder war er viel zu sehr in seinem eigenen Leugnungsprozess gefangen gewesen?

Nachdenklich nippte John an der goldgelben Flüssigkeit und genoss das Brennen, das der Whiskey verursachte, als er durch seine Kehle rann. Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck und zog schließlich sein Telefon aus der Hosentasche.

Neun verpasste Anrufe.

Drei ungelesene Nachrichten.

Alle von Jeanette. Desinteressiert wischte John die Benachrichtigungen beiseite und öffnete das Mitteilungsmenü. Sollte er Sherlock schreiben? Und wenn ja, was? Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck. Was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Schnell tippte er eine Nachricht und drückte auf senden, bevor ihn der Mut verließ.

_Wie geht es dir?_

Die Antwort kam überraschend schnell, noch bevor das Licht des kleinen Displays erloschen war.

_Gut. SH_

_Hast du noch Nachwirkungen von dem Betäubungsmittel? Was macht die Gehirnerschütterung?_

_Ich habe keine Gehirnerschütterung. SH_

_Wer von uns beiden ist nun der Arzt?_

_Scheinbar bist du kein besonders guter, wenn du eine Gehirnerschütterung nicht korrekt diagnostizieren kannst. SH_

_Halt die Klappe._

Geistesabwesend leerte John sein Glas, füllte es nach und wartete auf eine Antwort. Als nach mehreren Minuten immer noch keine Nachricht von Sherlock eingegangen war, schickte John eine weitere hinterher. Scheinbar hatte Sherlock die Aufforderung, die Klappe zu halten, ernst genommen.

_Tut mir leid wegen heute morgen._

_Das muss es nicht. Ich habe den Kuss initiiert. Sollte sich jemand entschuldigen müssen, wäre ich wohl diese Person. SH_

_Entschuldigung. SH_

_So habe ich das nicht gemeint..._

Nein, nein, nein. Das hier lief in eine völlig falsche Richtung. John wollte keinesfalls, dass Sherlock sich für den Kuss schuldig fühlte oder ihn gar bedauerte.

 _Komm schon, schreib was!,_ beschwor John sein Telefon, während er gedankenlos Whiskey aus seinem Glas trank. Langsam spürte er das bekannte, watteartige Gefühl in seinem Kopf, welches der Konsum von zu viel Alkohol hervorrief. Nervös knabberte er an seinem Daumennagel und starrte auf das erloschene Display.

_Sondern? Bitte drück dich klar aus, John. SH_

John holte tief Luft. Dank der vierten oder fünften Runde Whiskey tollkühner als im nüchternen Zustand, hieß es nun, Farbe zu bekennen.

_Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich weggeschickt habe._

_Können wir reden?_

_Das ist keine gute Idee. SH_

_Bitte!_

So weit war es inzwischen gekommen? Dass er um ein Treffen mit Sherlock bettelte? Aber was sollte er tun? Er _musste_ Sherlock sehen. Wie von selbst tippte John eine weitere Nachricht.

_Ich kann nicht aufhören, an dich zu denken._

_Die Adresse ist 221B, Baker Street. SH_

Augenblicklich rutschte John von dem Barhocker, leerte das halbvolle Glas und warf eine Banknote auf den Tresen. Im Gehen schlüpfte er in seine Jacke und suchte in der Tasche nach einem Pfefferminzbonbon, um den schalen Geschmack des Alkohols zu vertreiben.

Die frische Luft vor dem Pub schlug John kräftig ins Gesicht. Schwankend hielt er sich an der Fassade des Gebäudes fest. Verdammt. Er war betrunkener, als er angenommen hatte. Dennoch würde er Sherlock jetzt sicherlich nicht absagen. Den geplanten Fußmarsch in die Baker Street verwarf er nichtsdestotrotz und hielt das nächste vorbeifahrende Taxi an.

 

*

 

Kurze Zeit später fand sich John auf dem Bürgersteig vor einem Café wieder, daneben befand sich eine schwarzlackierte Eingangstür mit goldenem Klopfer und der Ziffer _221B_. Nervös schritt er ein paar Mal die gleichen fünf Bodenplatten vor dem Eingang auf und ab und gab sich schließlich einen Ruck.

Nachdrücklich presste er die Klingel und lauschte auf trippelnde Schritte, die sich in Richtung Haustür bewegten. Noch immer fühlte er sich benebelt von den zahlreichen Drinks, die er viel zu schnell getrunken hatte. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

Eine ältere Dame öffnete schließlich die Tür und sah John neugierig an. „Ja, bitte?“

„Uhm... Hallo. Ich wollte... bin ich...“, John räusperte sich und versuchte, die Enttäuschung, nicht Sherlock vor sich zu sehen, zu verbergen. „Sherlock. Ich wollte zu Sherlock Holmes. Bin ich falsch hier?“

_Bitte nicht..._

„Oh. Sind Sie ein Klient?“

John schüttelte den Kopf, doch die Dame hatte sich bereits abgewandt und rief ins Innere des Hauses.

„Sherlock, mein Lieber. Kundschaft.“

„Ich bin kein...“

Seufzend öffnete die Frau die Tür und gab John mit einer Geste zu verstehen, dass er eintreten sollte. „Er scheint mich nicht zu hören. Er spielt schon den ganzen Tag fast ohne Unterlass. Gehen Sie einfach nach oben in den ersten Stock. Und lassen Sie sich nicht von seiner schlechten Laune abschrecken. Er ist der Beste in seinem Fach, egal, welche Sorgen Sie plagen.“

Aufmunternd klopfte sie John auf den Rücken.

„Danke, Mrs...“

„Mrs Hudson, mein Junge. Und nun gehen Sie.“

 

*

 

Im Geiste zählte John siebzehn Stufen, bis er im ersten Stock angekommen war und sich vor einer geöffneten Wohnungstür wiederfand.

Liebliche Klänge einer Violine drangen an sein Ohr. Die Melodie kannte John nicht, sie zog ihn jedoch sofort in ihren Bann.

Mit klopfendem Herzen betrat John die Wohnung und folgte der Musik, die ihn in ein chaotisches Wohnzimmer führte. Vor einem großen Fenster stand Sherlock, bekleidet mit einem seidenen Morgenmantel über seiner Anzughose. Den Rücken zu ihm gedreht wiegte sich Sherlock sanft zu den Tönen des Liedes, das er spielte.

Fasziniert betrachtete John das Schauspiel vor sich, ließ kurz den Blick durch den Raum schweifen und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit schließlich wieder auf Sherlock. Leise räusperte er sich.

Erschrocken zuckte Sherlock zusammen, als wäre er aus einem Traum geweckt worden, ließ Instrument und Bogen sinken und drehte sich um.

„John...“

„Da bin ich“, stellte John das Offensichtliche fest.

„Ich habe nicht so bald mit dir gerechnet. Deine Schicht sollte noch nicht vorbei sein und du...“ Mit einem prüfenden Blick sah Sherlock John aufmerksam an. „Oh. Du kommst nicht aus der Praxis. Du warst... in einem Pub.“

Mit wenigen Schritten hatte Sherlock den Raum durchquert und sich vor John aufgebaut. Die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt musterte Sherlock John, als wäre der ein Insekt unter einem Mikroskop. „Du hast getrunken, mindestens...“

John legte eine Hand auf Sherlocks Wange und unterbrach so dessen Redefluss. Sanft strich er über die Wunde, die die Reitgerte auf dem Jochbein hinterlassen hatte.

„Tut's noch weh?“, erkundigte er sich leise.

Sherlock blickte John verwundert aus großen Augen an und schüttelte den Kopf.

Mit dem Daumen strich John über die Wange, hinunter zu Sherlocks Lippen und fuhr zärtlich darüber. Die weiche Haut des leicht geöffneten Mundes, der warme Atem, der um seinen Finger tänzelte. John konnte nur mühsam einen Schauer unterdrücken. Wie hatte er Sherlock heute morgen nur fortschicken können?

„Was machst du nur mit mir? Ich kann einfach nicht aufhören, an dich zu denken“, wisperte er, legte die zweite Hand um Sherlocks Nacken und zog den Mann zu sich heran.

Verzweifelt presste er seinen Mund auf Sherlocks, saugte an der vollen Unterlippe und knabberte zärtlich daran. Die Erleichterung, dass Sherlock seinen Kuss mit der gleichen Intensität erwiderte, ließ John beinahe aufschluchzen.

„Kann... einfach nicht... aufhören... du... _du..._ “

„John...“

Der sehnsüchtige Laut, den Sherlock ausstieß, fuhr direkt in Johns Herz und zwischen seine Beine; die schwelende Lust, die John seit dem Moment, als er Sherlock in Ekstase in seinem Bett vorgefunden hatte, fühlte, loderte wie eine Feuerwalze in ihm hoch. Er _musste_ Sherlock berühren. Er konnte keine Sekunde mehr damit verschwenden, Sherlock nicht zu spüren.

Mit der rechten Hand zupfte er Sherlocks Hemd aus der Hose, während er die linke in Sherlocks Pobacke grub. Die feste Rundung fühlte sich genauso perfekt an, wie John es sich immer vorgestellt hatte.

John platzierte eine Spur heißer Küsse auf Sherlocks Kiefer, hinunter bis zum Hals und hoch zum Ohrläppchen, welches er sanft zwischen seine Zähne zog.

„ _Ah_...“

Er roch Spuren seines eigenes Shampoos auf Sherlocks Haut und Haaren. Der Gedanke an Sherlock unter dem warmen Strahl seiner Dusche an diesem Morgen törnte John noch weiter an. John war hart. So hart, dass seine Erektion schmerzhaft gegen den Reißverschluss drückte und den Stoff seiner Jeans obszön ausbeulte.

„Gott, ich will dich so sehr...“

„John... warte...“

Ohne auf Sherlocks Protest zu achten, schob John Sherlock zwischen sengenden Küssen tiefer in das Wohnzimmer hinein und drückte ihn schließlich auf einen ledernen Sessel. Unzeremoniell ließ er sich auf die Knie fallen und spreizte Sherlocks Beine. Deutlich zeichnete sich unter dem engen Stoff der Anzughose Sherlocks steifer Penis ab. Eine Tatsache, die John vor Erleichterung und heißer Begierde trunken vor Lust machte. Sherlock wollte ihn! 

Eifrig nestelte John an Sherlocks Hosenknopf, öffnete ihn mitsamt dem Reißverschluss und blickte auf _seine_ Boxershorts. Sherlock trug immer noch seine Unterhose. Der Anblick ließ John das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen.

Plötzlich wusste er genau, was er wollte. Mit einer raschen Bewegung zog er Sherlock Hose und Shorts über den Hintern und legte so seine Erektion frei.

Hart und pulsierend lag der steife Penis auf Sherlocks flachem Bauch. Die Vorhaut zurückgezogen, glitzerte ein wenig Feuchtigkeit auf der rötlichen Spitze. Schnell, bevor ihn der Mut verließ, nahm John die Erektion in seine Hand. Sie war heiß und samtig. Sie war perfekt.

John hob den Blick und sah zu Sherlock auf. Die Finger in die Armlehnen des Sessels gekrallt blickte der ihn mit offenem Mund an, wirkte dabei mehr geschockt als erregt.

„John... was?“, keuchte er, als John Sherlocks Penis aufrichtete und seinen warmen Atem über ihn tänzeln ließ. Eine Hand grub sich in seinen Oberarm und versuchte,ihn wegzudrücken.

„Lass mich“, brummte John. „Bevor ich nüchtern werde und wieder klar denken kann.“

Ein kräftiger Stoß gegen seine Schulter ließ John zurücktaumeln.

„Nein!“

 

+++

tbc

 


	27. Chapter 27

„Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?!“, schimpfte Sherlock, während er die Boxershorts und die Anzughose mit bebenden Händen wieder über die Hüften zog. Seine Erregung war nach Johns letzter Aussage fast augenblicklich erloschen.

_Lass mich, bevor ich nüchtern werde und wieder klar denken kann._

Was um Himmels willen stellte sich John denn nur vor?! Erwartete er wirklich, dass Sherlock seinen angetrunkenen Zustand missbrauchte, um ihn zu sexuellen Gefälligkeiten zu überreden, denen er normalerweise nichts abgewinnen würde?! Und welchem Zweck sollte das dienen?!

Empört erhob sich Sherlock aus dem Le Corbusier und zog den Reißverschluss seiner Hose zu. Das Herz hämmerte noch immer heftig in seiner Brust. Mit Beklemmung beobachtete er, wie sich John aufraffte und notdürftig seine Kleidung zurechtrückte. Seine Wangen waren dunkelrot gefärbt, die schmalen Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst.

„Ich...“, stammelte John.

„Diese Masche funktioniert bei mir nicht, John. Du kannst nicht betrunken hier auftauchen und Sex mit mir haben, nur um dann bei nächster Gelegenheit so zu tun, als wäre nichts geschehen. Oder als wäre es meine Idee gewesen, damit du dich nicht mit deinen Entscheidungen auseinandersetzen musst!“

„Das ist nicht—“

„Du solltest besser gehen und dich ausnüchtern...“, bestimmte Sherlock ernst und wandte sich dem Schreibtisch zu. Er griff nach seiner Violine, legte sie an und spielte ein paar quietschend hohe Töne, die jeden Hund in Hörweite alarmiert haben dürften. Zumindest hielt es John davon ab, Widerworte gegeben.

Sherlock knirschte mit den Zähnen, als er hörte, wie die Wohnungstür zugezogen wurde. Wenige Augenblicke später sah er vom Fenster aus, wie John aus dem Haus trat und sich irritiert umsah. Als er zu Sherlock hinaufblickte, sank diesem das Herz in den Magen. John wirkte am Boden zerstört. Mühsam versuchte Sherlock, seinen Ärger aufrecht zu erhalten, aber die Erinnerung an den anderen Mann in seinen Armen, an die hungrigen Küsse und das Verlangen, das sich in Windeseile zwischen ihnen entfaltet hatte, war viel zu frisch. Nur mit Mühe und Not gelang es ihm, sich davon abzuhalten, John hinterherzulaufen.

Der Gedanke daran, John nie wiederzusehen, war jedoch unerträglich. Sherlock legte die Violine erneut beiseite und zog das Handy aus der Hosentasche, hielt es hoch, um John darauf aufmerksam zu machen, und fing an zu tippen.

_Geh nach Hause, ruh dich aus. Wir reden morgen. SH_

_Es tut mir leid, Sherlock. Wirklich!_

_Ich weiß. SH_

Entschlossen, die Sache nicht weiter ausufern zu lassen, legte Sherlock sein Handy auf den Schreibtisch und zog demonstrativ die Vorhänge zu. Eine Weile lungerte er noch vor dem Fenster herum, bis er sicher war, dass John tatsächlich den Rückweg eingeschlagen hatte, dann atmete er erschöpft durch.

Was hatte das nur alles zu bedeuten? Wollte John ihn wirklich? Ganz plötzlich? Oder hatte er sich mit Jeanette zerstritten und suchte nun nach einer Ablenkung? Einer Alternative? Hatte er sich überhaupt von Jeanette getrennt?

Aber vielleicht war dieser Wandel gar nicht so plötzlich vonstatten gegangen, wie Sherlock glaubte. Nur allzu gut erinnerte er sich an die verstohlenen Blicke, die sie einander in Brighton zugeworfen hatten; an all die kleinen Momente, die Sherlock fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben hätten. Waren das mehr als seine eigenen Eindrücke gewesen?

 _John_...

Wie sollte das alles weitergehen? Sherlocks Blick wanderte ziellos durch das chaotische Wohnzimmer. Im Vergleich zum Morgen hatte es sich kaum verändert und doch war hier in den letzten Stunden so viel passiert, dass Sherlock bei dem Gedanken schwindelig wurde. Die wenigen Habseligkeiten, die Victor hier deponiert hatte, befanden sich in einem Rucksack, der neben dem Sofa stand.

_Wir müssen reden._

Die kurze Nachricht war am Vormittag eingetroffen und selbst wenn sie keine weiteren Informationen enthielt, war Sherlock allemal bewusst, was sie zu bedeuten hatte. Es waren jene Worte, die besagten, dass die Beziehung keine Zukunft hatte; dass man von nun an getrennte Wege gehen sollte. Victor hatte nicht nur mit seinen eigenen Fehltritten, sondern auch mit seiner generellen Einstellung zu Sherlock und dessen Arbeit verdeutlicht, wie austauschbar ihre Beziehung tatsächlich war.

Sherlock war sicher, dass ihn die ganze Sache mehr mitnehmen sollte. Aber da er selbst schon so lange über eine Trennung von Victor nachdachte, konnte er sich nicht dazu aufraffen, irgendwelche halbgaren Emotionen vorzutäuschen. Vor allem, weil er längst wusste, dass sein Herz einem anderen Mann gehörte.

Bisher hatte Sherlock es sich nur in den wenigen Minuten zwischen Schlafen und Wachen gestattet, sich dieses _Mehr_ mit John vorzustellen. Zu waghalsig, zu illusorisch und letztendlich zu selbstzerstörerisch war ihm diese Fantasie erschienen. Und auch jetzt fühlte es sich so an, als würde er auf rohen Eiern laufen, immer der Gefahr ausgesetzt, dass sich der Boden unter ihm auftun und ihn verschlingen würde.

Der Blick, mit dem John vom Bürgersteig aus zu ihm aufgesehen hatte, war jedoch so unverblümt und offen gewesen, dass die Hoffnung in Sherlocks Herzen erneut aufgekeimt war.

Vielleicht... vielleicht würde es ja doch funktionieren...?

 

*

 

Victor tauchte ohne erneute Vorankündigung in den frühen Abendstunden auf. Die Falten in seinem Jackett und dem olivfarbenen Hemd sprachen von einem geschäftigen Tag im Büro. Nur vage erinnerte sich Sherlock daran, dass Victor kürzlich von einem großen Event gesprochen hatte, das bald bevorstand. Anspannung und Stress saßen in seinen Schultern, hielten sich aus seinem Gesicht jedoch weitestgehend fern.

Als er die Wohnung betrat, hatte Sherlock den Eindruck, dass die Luft dünner wurde – als ob Victor sie mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit verdrängte. Es fiel ihm schwer, Victors Laune einzuschätzen, zierte doch wie gewohnt ein gewinnbringendes Lächeln seine Lippen.

„Du wolltest reden“, eröffnete Sherlock das Gespräch. Er saß in seinem Ledersessel, hatte die Fingerspitzen vor seinem Kinn aneinandergelegt und überblickte das Wohnzimmer mit Argusaugen.

Victor zuckte lässig mit den Achseln und stützte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ich bin hier, um dir zu sagen, dass die ganze Sache noch nicht vorbei ist, Sherlock. Ich lasse mich nicht monatelang von dir benutzen, nur damit du mich wegen irgend so einem Loser sitzen lässt!“

Sherlock zog die Brauen zusammen und musterte Victor finster. „Was soll das heißen? Du bist doch derjenige, der sich anderweitig orientiert hat“, sagte er kühl.

„Sei nicht albern! Ich sagte dir bereits, dass zwischen Jeanette und mir nichts läuft. Wir sind Freunde, mehr nicht! Aber du, Sherlock... in uns habe ich einiges investiert! Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich das einfach aufgebe, oder?“

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Victor. Wir wissen beide, dass die Sache zwischen uns nie ernst war. Wir wollten unseren Spaß und den haben wir bekommen“, argumentierte Sherlock mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung.

„Und nun? Denkst du wirklich, dass du ausgerechnet in John die _Liebe deines Lebens_ gefunden hast? Dein _Perfect Match_? Er ist neugierig, nachdem er sich daran aufgegeilt hat, wie gut wir zusammen aussehenund ich ihm gesagt habe, was für eine Granate du im Bett bist, Sherlock, mehr nicht! Er will einfach nur ein wenig Spaß haben – wie alle Männer!“

Sherlock presste die Kiefer zusammen und versuchte, sich von den Worten nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen.

Mit katzengleicher Gelassenheit schritt Victor auf ihn zu, lehnte sich vor und umspielte Sherlocks Knie mit seinen Fingerspitzen. „Es macht mir nichts aus, wenn du deinen Spaß mit ihm haben willst, solange du im Anschluss zu mir zurückkommst. Natürlich sollte das für uns beide gelten“, gurrte er.

„Ich bin nicht interessiert“, erwiderte Sherlock.

„Also gut“, sagte Victor und richtete sich wieder auf, „dann bleibt alles beim Alten!“

„Nein, du verstehst nicht... Ich bin nicht daran interessiert, diese Beziehung – oder was auch immer es ist – weiterzuführen. Deine Sachen habe ich bereits gepackt. Sie stehen dort drüben. Und ich will meine Schlüssel zurück.“

Victor schnaubte verächtlich, ein garstiges Grinsen auf den Lippen, während er in seine Hosentasche griff und die Haus- und Wohnungsschlüssel zur Baker Street hervorholte. Er legte sie mit einem Anflug von Trotz im Gesicht auf den Schreibtisch und ging zur Tür. Dort angekommen drehte er sich noch einmal zu Sherlock herum.

„Er wird dir das Herz brechen.“

Sherlock nickte langsam. „Dann soll es wohl so sein...“

„Du kannst jederzeit zu mir zurückkommen. Vergiss das nicht.“ Mit diesen Worten verließ Victor die Wohnung.

 

*

 

_Schläfst du?_

_Nein. SH_

_Ich bin nüchtern. Genau genommen war ich gar nicht so betrunken. Ich wollte_  
ich weiß auch nicht  
mutiger sein?

_Sherlock?_

_Nur mit klarem Verstand kannst du wissen, was du willst. SH_

_Ich will dich küssen...  
und ich will nicht bis morgen damit warten._

_Was ist mit Jeanette? SH_

_Ich habe mich von ihr getrennt. Es sollte nicht sein._

_Gut. SH_

_Bist du noch mit Victor zusammen?_  
Ich kann verstehen, wenn das  
Zeit braucht. 

_Nein, ich habe es beendet. SH_

_Gut_  
das ist gut  
kann ich dich morgen Abend sehen?

_Hast du wieder Spätschicht? SH_

_Ja, leider. Aber gegen 8 sollte ich fertig sein._

_Ich werde dich vor der Praxis abholen. SH_

_Ok! Ich freue mich darauf!  
Sherlock?_

_Gute Nacht._

 

*

 

Sherlock war schrecklich nervös. Immer wieder suchte er seinen eigenen Blick im Spiegel, zupfte und zwirbelte seine Locken zurecht oder bürstete imaginäre Fussel von seinem anthrazitfarbenen Anzug. Die oberen zwei Knöpfe des mitternachtsblauen Hemdes ließ er wie gewohnt offen stehen, obwohl die gerötete Haut dort einen auffälligen Kontrast darstellte. Er hoffte, dass sich das kochende Blut in seinen Adern bald beruhigte und seine Anspannung nicht noch verstärkte.

Da sein geliebter Mantel noch immer verschwunden war, suchte er eine schmal geschnittene, lange Jacke aus seinem Schrank und zog diese über. Der wahrscheinlich tausendste Blick auf sein Handy bestätigte, dass es Zeit war, zu gehen. Er griff nach der kleinen Plastiktüte auf dem Couchtisch, zögerte jedoch. Sollte er sie hier lassen? Vielleicht würden sie wieder herkommen. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Besser mitnehmen. Er faltete die Tüte und schob sie in seine Jackentasche, verließ die Wohnung und winkte auf der Straße das erstbeste Taxi heran.

Der Mann, der sich in der Scheibe des Taxis spiegelte, wirkte ganz und gar nicht nervös. Man sah ihm nicht an, dass sein Herz auf Hochtouren arbeitete und dass er sich den Verlauf dieses Abends schon in allen möglichen Variationen vorgestellt hatte. Man sah nicht, dass er versucht hatte, das heillose Chaos in seiner Wohnung zu bändigen und sogar seine Vermieterin um Hilfe gebeten hatte, die unschönen Flecken, die durch zahllose Experimente entstanden waren, von den Tischen und Sofakissen zu entfernen. Man sah jedoch durchaus, dass der Mann eine unanständig lange Zeit im Badezimmer verbracht hatte, um sich nach allen Regeln der Kunst für seine heutige Verabredung zurecht zu machen.

Das Taxi hielt unweit der Praxis. Sherlock bat den Fahrer, einen Moment zu warten, stieg aus und lief die wenigen Stufen zur Eingangstür hinauf. Gerade als er sie öffnen wollte, traten John und Sarah heraus. Sarah gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, verfiel jedoch gleich in ein erheitertes Lachen und grüßte Sherlock herzlich.

„Tut mir leid, die Praxis ist für heute geschlossen! Aber ich bin sicher, Dr Watson kann Ihnen bei jeder Form von Notfall behilflich sein!“, scherzte Sarah, zwinkerte ihrem Kollegen verschwörerisch zu und entfernte sich. „Viel Spaß euch beiden!“

John seufzte gequält und rieb sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn. „Sorry deswegen, sie ließ sich einfach nicht abwimmeln.“

„Kein Problem. Komm, das Taxi wartet“, sagte Sherlock und lief voraus. Während der Fahrt wanderte sein Blick immer wieder unbemerkt zu John. Zumindest hoffte er, dass diesem sein seltsames Verhalten nicht auffiele und er womöglich abgeneigt reagierte.

„Wo fahren wir hin?“, fragte John und blickte aus dem Fenster. Trotz der kurzen Nacht und des langen Arbeitstages wirkte John munter und erwartungsvoll.

„Geduld. Wir sind gleich da.“ Nur wenige Minuten später hielt das Taxi vor einem Restaurant. Sherlock zahlte und sie stiegen aus.

„Sieht schick aus... Das hättest du mir sagen sollen, dann hätte ich zumindest ein anständiges Sakko mitgenommen“, sagte John und lächelte verlegen.

„Keine Sorge, du siehst gut aus...“, versicherte Sherlock und ließ John das Restaurant zuerst betreten.

„ _Ahhh_ , Sherlock! Schön dich zu sehen! Ein Tisch für zwei? Hier entlang!“ Der Mann hinter dem Tresen war beim Klang der Tür hervorgetreten und hatte Sherlock ohne zu zögern einen Arm um die Schultern geworfen. Elanvoll manövrierte er die beiden Neuankömmlinge zu der Sitznische vor dem großen Fenster und lehnte sich verschwörerisch über den Tisch. „Für euch beide geht der Wein heute aufs Haus!“

„Nein, nein, keinen Wein für uns, Angelo!“, winkte Sherlock ab.

„Keinen Wein?“, wiederholte der Ladenbesitzer ungläubig. „Dann müsst ihr mir gestatten, euch zum Essen einzuladen!“ Er rief irgendetwas in einem rauen, italienischen Dialekt, den Sherlock im Leben nicht verstanden hätte, in Richtung Küche und wandte sich den beiden Männern erneut breit grinsend zu. „Die Spezialität des Hauses kommt sofort. Ich hole euch eine Kerze!“ Damit entfernte er sich vom Tisch.

Während Sherlock seine Jacke auszog, sah er John aus dem Augenwinkel an und wandte sich ihm schließlich zu, als dieser verschmitzt lächelte. „Was?“

„Wir haben also ein richtiges Date, ja?“, fragte John und entledigte sich ebenfalls seiner Jacke.

„Vielleicht.“ Sherlock verfluchte die Röte, die ihm in die Wangen schoss.

„Vielleicht? Was heißt vielleicht?“

Die Gelassenheit, mit der Sherlock seine Schultern zucken ließ, war zwar vorgetäuscht, aber das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen war echt. Dieser Abend war für sie beide etwas Besonderes, auch wenn die Aufregung in Sherlocks Magen eine andere Ursache haben mochte als die von John.

Sherlock hatte nicht vergessen, dass John noch nie (freiwillig) mit einem anderen Mann auf ein Date gegangen war. All das war zu einem gewissen Grad neu für John, auch wenn daten an sich natürlich nichts Unbekanntes war. Sich jedoch direkt in Sherlocks oder Johns Wohnung zu treffen und zu hoffen, dass schon alles gut gehen würde, war Sherlock absurd vorgekommen. In diesem Restaurant hatten sie die Gelegenheit, noch einmal von vorn anzufangen und – falls nötig – die Möglichkeit, es sich doch noch einmal anders zu überlegen und unbeschadet auseinanderzugehen.

„Sag mal... kann es sein, dass du das gleiche Outfit wie bei unserem ersten Treffen trägst?“, fragte John, als der Kellner zwei Teller mit Pasta servierte und Mineralwasser in Gläser füllte.

„Gut beobachtet, John“, erwiderte Sherlock und spießte eine Kirschtomate auf.

„Damals haben wir auch italienisch gegessen. Aber nicht hier.“

„Nein, das andere Restaurant war vollkommen ausgebucht. Es gehört scheinbar zu den beliebtesten der App.“

„Ist es Absicht? Dass du das Date – unser erstes – rekonstruiert hast?“, fragte John und drehte ein paar Spaghetti auf seine Gabel. Das Lächeln hatte sich einen festen Platz in seinen Mundwinkeln gesucht und Sherlock wollte sich augenblicklich über den Tisch lehnen, um es zu küssen.

„Eigentlich nicht. Vielleicht unbewusst, ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht ist es ein Versuch, es diesmal besser zu machen... anders...“, meinte Sherlock und sah über das Kerzenlicht hinweg in Johns Augen. Dieser gab einen bestätigenden Laut von sich und widmete sich erneut seinem Teller.

Im Laufe des Abends sprachen sie über alles mögliche. Sherlock erzählte von seinem Fall mit _der Frau_ und dass bisher jede Spur von ihr fehlte, sein Bruder jedoch eine internationale Fahndung nach ihr herausgegeben hatte. Er erklärte, wie die Domina ihre geschäftlichen Kontakte nutzte, um Personen in einflussreichen Positionen zu erpressen und ihre eigene Sicherheit zu gewährleisten.

John hingegen sprach ungezwungen von seiner Arbeit in Sarahs Klinik, von den Patienten, die er in letzter Zeit behandelt hatte, und von einem interessanten Artikel über Vergiftungen, den er in einer seiner Fachzeitschriften entdeckt hatte und bei dessen Lektüre er an Sherlock hatte denken müssen.

Die unterschwellige Nervosität, die beide Männer anfangs verspürt hatten, löste sich zunehmend und wich einem gelassenen Einvernehmen. Nichtsdestotrotz entging Sherlock nicht, wie Johns Blick immer wieder auf seine Lippen fiel, wie er sich selbst dabei ertappte und mit einiger Verzögerung beiseite sah.

Auch Sherlock selbst verlor sich ständig in Fantasien daran, wie er John küssen oder ihn in irgendeiner Form berühren wollte. Seine Finger tänzelten hin und wieder wie von selbst über die Tischplatte, legten sich in der Nähe von Johns Hand auf die Lauer, nur um sich unverrichteter Dinge zurückzuziehen.

Nachdem sie ihre Desserts verspeist hatten, saßen sie noch eine Weile in dem immer leerer werdenden Restaurant. Die Worte wurden immer weniger, die Pausen länger, bis sich eine erwartungsvolle Stille über sie gelegt hatte.

„Wollen wir gehen?“, fragte Sherlock schließlich.

John nickte lächelnd und griff nach seiner Jacke. Und da war sie wieder – die Aufregung und Nervosität, die Sherlocks Blut in Wallung brachte und seinen Puls voranpreschen ließ.

Sherlock verabschiedete sich noch kurz von Angelo, der den beiden verschwörerisch zwinkernd einen schönen Abend wünschte, dann traten sie hinaus auf die Straße.

„Also...“, fing Sherlock an, wurde jedoch direkt von John unterbrochen.

„Wollen wir noch ein Stück zu Fuß gehen?“

„Gern.“ Ganz automatisch schlug Sherlock den Weg Richtung Baker Street ein. Die Wohnung war auf diese Art in weniger als einer halben Stunde zu erreichen, aber unterwegs würden sie unweigerlich an einigen U-Bahnstationen vorbeikommen, sodass sie den Abend jederzeit als beendet erklären konnten. Für den Augenblick schien dies jedoch keiner von beiden vorzuhaben.

Als Sherlock die Hände in seine Jackentasche schob, traf er auf die Plastiktüte, die er dort deponiert hatte. Er zog sie heraus und reichte sie John. „Das habe ich ganz vergessen. Hier.“

„Was ist das? Ein Geschenk?“, fragte John ungläubig lachend.

„Nein, kein Geschenk. Ein... Ersatz.“

Verwundert hielt John an und zog die Brauen kraus. Er öffnete die Tüte und holte ein rechteckiges Päckchen hervor, in das ein schwarzes Stück Stoff eingeschweißt war. Der Aufdruck auf der Verpackung entsprach dem Namen einer hochwertigen Unterwäschefirma.

„Für die Boxershorts. Ich kann dir die Geliehenen schlecht einfach zurückgeben“, erklärte Sherlock ernst. Irritiert sah Sherlock mit an, wie John losprustete und sich ihm lachend entgegenlehnte. Er griff nach Sherlocks Ellbogen und drückte ihn liebevoll.

„Du bist ein Idiot...“ Die Worte enthielten keine Spur von Ärger oder Ablehnung. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie spiegelten die Wärme wider, die in Johns Augen schimmerte. Noch immer so nah beieinander brauchte es lediglich ein Neigen des Kopfes, damit Sherlock John küssen konnte. Federleicht touchierten seine Lippen die von John, einmal, zweimal, bevor er John näher an sich heranzog und den Druck intensivierte.

John legte seine Hand an Sherlocks Taille und erwiderte die Liebkosung ebenso keusch. Da sie nicht weit von der geschäftigen Oxford Street entfernt waren, beließen sie es dabei.

John löste sich von Sherlock und lächelte.

„Nimmst du mich mit zu dir?“

 

+++

tbc

 


	28. Chapter 28

„Ich würde gerne einfach noch ein wenig Zeit mit dir verbringen“, ergänzte John, als er Sherlocks unentschlossenen Blick sah. Der zur Seite geneigte Kopf und die gekräuselte Furche über der Nase, zeigten deutlich, dass Sherlock mit sich rang. „Natürlich nur, wenn du willst. Wir müssen nicht...“

Ein weiterer federleichter Kuss von Sherlock ließ John verstummen. „Ich will. Komm.“

Schweigend setzten sie ihren Weg in Richtung Baker Street fort. Sie gingen nah beieinander. So nah, dass John die Wärme, die von Sherlocks Körper ausging, durch seine Jacke spürte. Ihre Arme und Hände touchierten einander immer wieder, doch John widerstand dem Drang, seine Finger mit Sherlocks zu verweben.

Nach wie vor war er über seinen Mut, gestern den ersten Schritt auf Sherlock zugegangen zu sein, überrascht. Doch er bereute ihn nicht, sondern wusste, dass er das Richtige getan hatte. Selbst wenn er dabei etwas zu übereifrig gehandelt hatte und mit der Tür ins Haus gefallen war. Er wollte nicht mehr vor seinen Gefühlen davonlaufen.

Für Sherlocks Rückzug und den Rauswurf aus dessen Wohnung war John im Nachhinein dankbar. Es war richtig gewesen, auf die Bremse zu treten und nicht im angetrunkenen Zustand etwas geschehen zu lassen, das klaren Verstand bedurfte. Selbst wenn John im ersten Moment das Gefühl gehabt hatte, simultan in ein Bad aus Eiswürfeln getaucht und geohrfeigt zu werden.

Er war sicher gewesen, einen irreparabel Schaden angerichtet zu haben. Umso erleichterter war er nun, dass Sherlock ihm den Überfall offensichtlich verziehen hatte und ihm noch eine Chance gab. John schwor sich, es diesmal besser zu machen und langsam angehen zu lassen.

Als die beiden in die Baker Street einbogen, streiften sich ihre kleinen Finger erneut. Seinen Mut zusammennehmend verhakte John sie vorsichtig miteinander, erfreut, dass Sherlock die Geste erwiderte.

„Danke.“

„Hm?“

„Dass du mir nach gestern und meinem peinlichen Verhalten bei unserem ersten Treffen noch eine Chance gibst.“

Sherlock lächelte und verstärkte den Druck ihrer Finger. Kurz darauf löste er sie jedoch, um in seiner Jackentasche nach seinem Schlüssel zu kramen.

„Ich verspreche auch, mich diesmal zu benehmen“, lachte John und trat hinter Sherlock durch die geöffnete Haustür in den dunklen Flur von 221B.

Überrascht fand er sich einen Moment später mit dem Rücken an die Wand gedrückt. Sherlock stand vor ihm, die Hände links und rechts von Johns Kopf gegen die Tapete gepresst. Der Blick wanderte prüfend über Johns Gesicht und blieb schließlich an den leicht geöffneten Lippen hängen.

„Und was ist, wenn ich nicht will, dass du dich heute benimmst?“ Forsch presste Sherlock seinen Mund auf Johns. Von der zögernden Keuschheit auf der Straße war nichts mehr zu spüren.

Johns Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust und pumpte sein Blut in alarmierender Geschwindigkeit durch die Adern. Mit zittrigen Fingern griff er in Sherlocks Nacken und zog den Mann näher an sich heran, um den Kuss enthusiastisch zu erwidern. Jede Berührung Sherlocks, jedes Aufeinandertreffen ihrer Zungen, jedes Schaben ihrer Zähne machte John atemlos. Seufzend legte er den Kopf zur Seite, als Sherlock sanft an seinem Hals knabberte und ein Bein zwischen Johns Schenkel schob.

Das hier war völlig anders, als alles, was John bisher erlebt hatte. Noch nie war ihm so die Führung abgenommen worden, wie Sherlock es nun tat. Dieses Gefühl des Fallenlassens, die Gewissheit, aufgefangen zu werden – das alles war neu und überwältigend zugleich. Ausgeliefert und gleichzeitig geborgen.

Das leise Geräusch, als Sherlock den Reißverschluss von Johns Jacke öffnete, dröhnte überlaut in dessen Ohren. Finger wanderten unter den dünnen Pulli, tänzelten über den weichen Stoff von Johns T-Shirt und streiften wie beiläufig über eine aufgestellte Brustwarze. Gänsehaut rollte über John hinweg und stellte die Härchen an Armen und Nacken auf. Der sanfte Druck von Sherlocks Oberschenkel gegen die Ausbuchtung in Johns Hose, sein dunkles Keuchen und die feuchte Spur, die Sherlocks Zunge auf seinem Hals zeichnete ließen John den Kopf in den Nacken werfen und haltlos aufstöhnen.

Ein lautes Klopfen im Inneren der Erdgeschosswohnung, gefolgt von einem deutlichen Räuspern, riss die Männer auseinander.

„Sherlock, sei anständig in meinem Hausflur“, tönte die Stimme von Mrs Hudson durch die geschlossene Wohnungstür.

Grinsend drehte sich Sherlock zur Seite und lehnte sich neben John an die Wand. „Wer interessiert sich schon für Anstand, Mrs Hudson?“

Eine wilde Mischung aus Erregung und Adrenalin pumpte durch Johns Venen und sorgte für ein heiteres Lachen. Atemlos lehnte er den Kopf gegen die Strukturtapete.

„Das ist wahrscheinlich das Verrückteste, das ich bisher gemacht habe.“

„Und du bist in Afghanistan einmarschiert.“ Sherlock warf einen amüsierten Seitenblick auf John und stimmte in das Lachen ein.

Nur langsam verebbte das losgelöste Gelächter und wich dem ziehenden Verlangen, das John seit dem vergangenen Tag kaum mehr verlassen hatte. Nein, wem machte er etwas vor? Die Lust auf Sherlock schwelte vermutlich seit ihrer ersten Begegnung in ihm und die Zeit, sie zu ignorieren, war endgültig vorüber.

Sherlock schien der Stimmungswechsel nicht entgangen zu sein, denn er griff mit Nachdruck nach Johns Hand.

„Gehen wir nach oben?“

„Oh Gott, ja.“

 

*

 

John ließ sich rückwärts, Sherlocks sinnlicher Mund auf seinem, ins halbdunkle Wohnzimmer schieben. Nur eine orangefarbene Stehlampe spendete in der Ecke diffuses Licht.

Sherlocks Hände schienen überall zu sein, als er simultan Johns Jacke von dessen Schultern und die Finger unter Pullover und T-Shirt schob, um über die nackte Haut an Johns Rücken zu kratzen. Gleichzeitig entledigte er sich seiner eigenen Jacke und warf diese in Richtung des schwarzen Sessels, auf welchen John Sherlock am Tag zuvor gedrückt hatte.

Für einen kurzen Moment flammte erneut Scham über sein gestriges Verhalten auf, wurde jedoch unmittelbar von einer frischen Woge der Lust ersetzt. Was er gestern begonnen hatte, wollte John heute unbedingt zu Ende bringen. Er wollte Sherlock berühren, ihn schmecken und fühlen. Er _wollte_ Sherlock.

John hob die Arme nach oben, als Sherlock ihm den Pullover über den Kopf zog und nachlässig in Richtung der sich gegenüberstehenden Sessel warf. Mit leisem Rascheln fiel er zu Boden.

Gerade als John beginnen wollte, Sherlocks sündhaft enges Hemd aufzuknöpfen, löste sich der Mann von ihm und ging mit verwundertem Gesichtsausdruck zu der Sitzgruppe. Über der Lehne des rotgemusterten Sessels lag etwas, das Sherlocks Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte. John konnte in dem abgedunkelten Raum jedoch nicht erkennen, um was es sich handelte. Erst als Sherlock das schwarze Bündel hochhob und auseinanderfaltete, erkannte John, dass es sich um den verschwundenen Mantel handelte.

Angespannt klopfte Sherlock den Stoff ab, sah sich dabei argwöhnisch um und zog schließlich ein Mobiltelefon aus der Manteltasche. Nachdenklich betrachtet er das unscheinbare Gerät in seiner Hand.

„Sherlock? Was...“, begann John entgeistert, wurde jedoch von dem Klingeln eines anderen Telefons unterbrochen.

Seufzend warf Sherlock den Mantel zurück über die Lehne, legte das Telefon obenauf und fischte sein eigenes Handy aus der Hosentasche. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen starrte er hochkonzentriert auf das leuchtende Display.

„Willst du nicht rangehen?“

Abschätzend wanderte Sherlocks Blick zwischen John und dem läutenden Telefon hin und her. Ein Hauch von Wehmut umspielte seine Züge. Letztendlich schüttelte er den Kopf, schaltete das Handy ab und warf es achtlos auf den Wohnzimmertisch.

„Nein. Das kann warten.“

Sherlock überwand die wenigen Schritte, die ihn von John trennten, legte die Hände an dessen Wangen und presste seine Lippen auf Johns.

Waren ihre vorherigen Küsse feurig gewesen, konnte man das, was nun folgte, nur noch als gierig bezeichnen.

John wusste nicht mehr, wie ihm geschah, als Sherlock ihn energisch über einen Flur schob und in sein Schlafzimmer bugsierte. John hatte kaum die Möglichkeit, sich umzusehen, während Sherlock ihn wie ein Raubtier attackierte und an seiner Kleidung zog und zerrte. Sein T-Shirt wurde ausgezogen und verschwand irgendwo im Dunkeln des Raums.

Fast ehrfürchtig strich Sherlock über Johns Narbengeflecht an der Schulter und presste einen scheuen Kuss darauf, nur um Sekunden später Johns Hals mit Zunge und Zähnen zu attackieren.

Etwas in Johns Hinterkopf rief _langsamer_ und _sanfter_ , als er sich keuchend in Sherlocks Locken krallte _._ Aber er hatte nicht die Kraft für eine halbherzige Gegenwehr. Ja, er wollte Sherlock zeigen, dass gefühlvoller Sex eine Option war. Jedoch überrollte Sherlock ihn mit seiner Leidenschaft wie ein Tsunami.

John war regelrecht trunken vor Erregung, als Sherlock ihn auf das Bett schob, vor ihm auf den Boden auf die Knie sank und an der Gürtelschnalle nestelte. Mit kundigen Fingern öffnete Sherlock Johns Hose und schob sie mitsamt den Boxershorts nach unten. Johns Erektion sprang frei und stand hart vor Sherlocks leicht geöffneten Lippen, die sich zu einem hungrigen Lächeln verzogen.

„Das wollte ich schon in der Sauna machen, als du das Handtuch zur Seite geschoben...“, murmelte Sherlock, während er rasch Johns Schuhe und Socken abstreifte und ihn vollständig entkleidete, „und ihn präsentiert hast.“

„Oh _Gott._..“

Heißkalte Gänsehaut zog sich über Johns Körper, als Sherlocks Kopf nach vorne schnellte und seine Zunge eine feuchte Spur von Johns Hoden, über den Schaft bis hin zur geröteten Eichel zog.

_Langsamer... sanfter..._

Stöhnend krallte sich John in Sherlocks Hemd und drückte ihn sanft von sich, bevor der seinen Penis vollständig in den Mund nehmen konnte.

„Warte, warte...“ Rasch rutschte John nach hinten auf das Bett, genoss dabei die Kühle des Lakens an seiner erhitzten Hautund legte seinen Kopf auf eines der beiden Kopfkissen. Als er Sherlocks verunsicherten Gesichtsausdruck sah, streckte er verlangend die Arme nach ihm aus. „Das ist nicht fair. Ich, ganz nackt, und du, komplett angezogen. Zieh dich aus und komm zu mir.“

Sherlocks besorgte Miene wurde von einem Lächeln abgelöst, als er sich in Windeseile aus seiner Kleidung schälte, zwischen Johns gespreizte Schenkel krabbelte und sich über ihm abstützte.

Andächtig ließ John seinen Blick über Sherlocks nackten Oberkörper wandern. Teilweise hatte er ihn bereits unbekleidet gesehen, doch die Situation war nun eine völlig andere. Der schlanke Körper mit den festen Muskeln, die flache Brust mit den rosigen Knospen. Das schmale Becken und die harte Erektion zwischen Sherlocks Beinen, die er mehr spürte als sah. Das hier war keiner der weichen Frauenkörper, die John gewöhnt war. Dennoch fühlte es sich richtig an. Die sonst allgegenwärtige Unsicherheit war abgelöst von purer Lust und Erregung.

„Komm her!“ Nachdrücklich zog er Sherlock an sich und küsste ihn verlangend.

Keuchend sog John die Luft ein und schob seine Zunge tiefer in Sherlocks Mund. Die Hitze, die von dem harten, samtigen Penis ausging und seinen eigenen sehnsüchtig zucken ließ; die Feuchtigkeit, die sich zwischen ihren reibenden Körpern verteilte, war ein fremdartiges, hocherotisches Gefühl. Johns Herz galoppierte und die Muskulatur in seiner Leiste zog sich verlangend zusammen. Er wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal so erregt gewesen war.

John ließ seine Finger über Sherlocks Locken, den Nacken und den Rücken wandern. Schließlich grub er sich in die perfekten, runden Pobacken und presste Sherlock noch fester an sich, rieb dabei entschieden seinen Penis an Sherlocks.

„Gott... du... _du..._ “

Sherlock gab einen halb fragenden, halb seufzenden Laut von sich, während er eines von Johns Beinen weiter abspreizte und seine Finger in das empfindliche Fleisch grub.

„...du machst mich so heiß... du bist unglaublich...“

Schmunzelnd richtete sich Sherlock auf und begann küssend, knabbernd und saugend Johns Körper nach unten zu wandern.

„...atemberaubend... fantastisch... _oh..._ sexy... _ughh..._ “

Den Laut, den John ausstieß, als Sherlock seinen Penis ohne zu zögern in der gesamten Länge in den Mund nahm, war animalisch. Noch nie hatte man ihn bis zur Wurzel in Mund und Kehle versinken lassen und John war ob der Intensität besorgt, wie lange er die Stimulation durchhalten konnte, ohne beschämend schnell zum Höhepunkt zu kommen.

Reizüberflutet versuchte Johns lustverhangenes Gehirn, all die Sinneseindrücke, die auf ihn einprasselten, zu verarbeiten. Die heiße, feuchte Mundhöhle, Sherlocks gekonntes Auf und Ab, die Laute, die er dabei ausstieß und die an ein zufriedenes Schnurren erinnerten. Hier und da der Schlag einer Zunge, Finger, die seine Hoden mit genau dem richtigen Druck kneteten. Ein Daumen, der gegen sein Perineum drückte und dann der Anblick dieser sinnlichen Lippen, die obszön um seine Erektion gespannt waren.

Es war so, wie John es sich in all den heimlichen Fantasien immer wieder vorgestellt hatte. Und doch so viel besser.

Keuchend schloss John die Augen und krallte sich Halt suchend in das weiche Laken unter sich. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht lauthals zu stöhnen, zu schreien und zu betteln. Um nicht rücksichtslos in diesen talentierten Mund zu stoßen und auf der Stelle zu kommen.

„Nein, John!“

Verzweifelt sah er nach unten, als Sherlock sich aufrichtete und ihn kopfschüttelnd ansah.

„Was? Nicht aufhören...“

Überraschend zärtlich löste Sherlock Johns verkrampfte Finger aus dem Bettlaken und schob sie in seine Locken. „Halt dich nicht zurück. Lass mich dich spüren. Lass mich dich hören.“

Mit diesen Worten spreizte Sherlock Johns Schenkel ein wenig mehr und begann, hingebungsvoll über Johns Erektion und Hoden zu lecken. Sanft zog er die feine Haut des Skrotums zwischen seine Zähne, knabberte daran und nahm schließlich einen Hoden ganz in den Mund.

„Oh, Gott...“

Es war ein Saugen und Lecken, Lutschen und Schaben. Es war nass, es war laut, es war anzüglich. Es war unglaublich.

John richtete sich auf, reckte den Kopf ein Stück nach vorne. Er bauschte das Kissen unter seinem Kopf auf, um Sherlock besser beobachten zu können. Der Anblick brachte ihn zwar gefährlich nahe an den Abgrund, aber es war ein zu erotisierendes Bild, um es sich entgehen zu lassen. Die Finger in Sherlocks Locken vergraben, kratzte er auffordernd über die Kopfhaut und stöhnte ungeniert in den Raum.

Ein zufriedenes Grinsen zog an Sherlocks Mundwinkel, als er lasziv einen Finger in den Mund schob, ihn benetzte und John provozierend ansah.

„Sherlock, was...“

Bedächtig umkreiste Sherlock Johns Muskelring. Federleichte Berührungen, fast ohne Druck.

„Okay?“

„ _Hgnn...“_ Hektisch nickte John und stieß die Luft aus, die er unbemerkt angehalten hatte.

Mit einer raschen Bewegung ließ Sherlock Johns Erektion erneut in seinen Mund gleiten und schob gleichzeitig die Fingerkuppe in Johns Körper.

„Oh Gott... Oh _Gott_...“ John spürte seinen Orgasmus mit rasender Geschwindigkeit herannahen und zog warnend an Sherlocks Locken. „Sherlock... Ich... ich komme...“

Doch anstatt sich zurückzuziehen, nahm Sherlock Johns Penis noch tiefer auf, summte zufrieden und schob den Finger ein klein wenig weiter.

John stieß einen lauten Schrei aus, als der Höhepunkt über ihn hereinbrach.

Blitze zuckten über Johns Nerven, als er sich mit einer solchen Intensität in Sherlocks Kehle ergoss, dass er kurzzeitig Sterne sah. Der Orgasmus schien ewig anzudauern, folgte Schub um Schub. Die Füße in die Matratze gepresst, zuckte sein Becken instinktiv nach oben und trieb sich weiter und weiter in den sündigen Mund.

Er spürte Sherlock ein letztes Mal schlucken, bevor der den Penis aus den geröteten Lippen entließ und mit einem obszönen Klatschen gegen Johns Bauch fallen ließ. Erst als Sherlock einen fast gepeinigten Laut ausstieß, löste John eilig die Finger aus Sherlocks Haaren und ließ die Hände kraftlos zur Seite fallen. „Hab ich dir wehget—“

Doch noch bevor John seinen Satz beenden konnte, rutschte Sherlock nach oben, grätschte über Johns Schoss und küsste ihn gierig. Der Geschmack seines eigenen Spermas breitete sich auf Johns Zunge aus und ließ seinen abschwellenden Penis lustvoll zucken. Hungrig erwiderte er Sherlocks Kuss, saugte die talentierte Zunge in seinen Mund und ließ die Hände über Sherlocks Körper wandern.

John spürte die rhythmische Bewegung von Sherlocks Fingern an seiner eigenen Erektion.

„Lass mich das machen“, flüsterte John in Sherlocks Mund und ersetzte dessen Hand mit seiner.

Sherlocks Penis war stahlhart, heiß und feucht. Eine Erektion in den Fingern war vertrautund doch fremdartig, aber vor allem so erotisch, dass sich John fragte, wie schnell er für eine zweite Runde bereit sein würde.

„Gott, bist du hart...“, keuchte er, als er linkisch begann, Sherlocks Erektion zu reiben und mit der freien Hand den festen Hintern knetete.

„John...“

Sherlock stützte sich mit beiden Händen am Kopfteil des Bettes ab und begann mit raschen Bewegungen in Johns Faust zu stoßen. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne gezogen, wirkte hochkonzentriert und unfassbar sinnlich.

„Gut so?“ Fordernd stupste John mit der Zunge gegen Sherlocks Mund und fuhr die Linie des Kupidobogens nach.

„Ein bisschen fester. Ja. So... so... _oh... oh... John.._.“ Sherlock stieß ein gutturales Stöhnen aus und beschleunigte seine Bewegungen, bis er schließlich den Kopf in den Nacken warf und den Mund zu einem lautlosen Schrei öffnete.

Warmes Sperma spritzte auf Johns Bauch, traf Hals und Wange. Doch anstatt irritiert oder gar angeekelt zu sein, stellte er fest, dass er den visuellen Beweis ihrer geteilten Intimität verdammt sexy fand.

„Gott, ja. Das ist es. Du bist so heiß...“

John murmelte sinnbefreite Phrasen, während er sanft über Sherlocks zuckenden Penis strich, die letzten Tropfen Ejakulat herauspresste und zwischen seinen Fingern verrieb. Schließlich löste er seinen Griff, streichelte über Sherlocks Rücken und zog ihn an sich heran.

„Das war unglaublich...“

Seufzend ließ sich Sherlock auf John sinken und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge.

„Ja?“

John glaubte, Sherlocks Grinsen auf seiner Haut zu spüren und sah seine Vermutung bestätigt, als Sherlock den Kopf hob und ihn anlächelte.

„Absolut.“ Zärtlich malte John Kreise auf Sherlocks Schulterblatt, strich ein paar feuchte Locken aus Sherlocks Gesicht und presste einen Kuss auf dessen Stirn. „Du bist unglaublich...“

„Hör auf“, murmelte Sherlock, hangelte nach ein paar Papiertüchern aus der Spenderbox auf seinem Nachttisch und wischte notdürftig die feuchten Spuren von seiner und Johns Haut, bevor er sich wieder ankuschelte und ziellose Küsse auf Johns Brust platzierte.

„Ich gebe Victor ja nur ungern recht, aber...“

„Aber?“ Sherlock richtete sich auf und sah John argwöhnisch an.

„...aber du _bist_ eine Granate im Bett.“

John lachte und bemerkte den Fehler, den er mit dieser Aussage gemacht hatte, erst, als Sherlock sich versteifte und sich von ihm löste. Mit einer raschen Bewegung stieg Sherlock aus dem Bett und wickelte einen seidenen Morgenmantel um seinen nackten Körper. Er wandte sich zur Tür und blickte John kühl an.

„Du solltest jetzt besser gehen.“

„Sherlock...“

„Geh, John. Ich habe zu arbeiten.“

 

**+++**

 

tbc

 


	29. Chapter 29

„Sherlock...“

„Geh, John. Ich habe zu arbeiten.“ Die Wut in Sherlocks Innerem schnürte ihm regelrecht die Kehle zu. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er sich noch davon abhalten konnte, verbal auszuschlagen und John für immer zu vertreiben. Warum? Warum hatte John das sagen müssen?

 _Ich gebe Victor ja nur ungern recht, aber... du_ bist _eine Granate im Bett._

Es hätte keinen ungünstigeren Moment geben können, Victor und dessen unsensible Aussage zu erwähnen. Als ob Sherlock nicht wüsste, dass die Männer, auf die er sich einließ, lediglich an Sex mit ihm interessiert waren. Keiner hatte auch nur versucht, hinter seine kühle Fassade zu blicken und den Menschen dahinter zu entdecken. Warum sollte ausgerechnet John anders sein?! John, der bis vor Kurzem nicht einmal Interesse an einem anderen Mann gezeigt hatte?

_Er will einfach nur ein wenig Spaß haben – wie alle Männer!_

Vielleicht war es so und Sherlock war derjenige, der fehlgeleitet war. Vielleicht war er tatsächlich zu nichts anderem gut...

Sherlock spürte, wie ihm die letzte Deckung entglitt und sich sein Gesicht schmerzhaft verzog. Warum war er so schwach und... unzurechnungsfähig, wenn es um seine eigenen Gefühle ging?!

„Verschwinde!“, fauchte er, um die Trauer mit Wut auszulöschen, und wandte sich ab.

John rutschte an den Rand des Bettes, stellte die Füße auf den Boden und stand langsam auf. Er hob beschwichtigend beide Hände und näherte sich Sherlock zögerlich. „Es tut mir leid, Sherlock, ich hätte ihn nicht erwähnen sollen.“

„Du begreifst es nicht, oder? Es geht nicht um Victor, sondern um dich!“, sagte Sherlock.

„Was... meinst du?“

Sherlock drehte sich herum und musterte John kühl. „Du bist nicht schwul oder bi oder was auch immer. Du bist ein Heterosexueller, dem langweilig geworden ist und der denkt, dass er ein wenig kostenlosen Spaß mit einem Mann haben kann, der—“, Sherlock unterbrach sich selbst, räusperte sich umständlich und sah beiseite. Keinesfalls würde er sich auch noch die Blöße geben, seine Gefühle beim Namen zu nennen. „—der offensichtlich einen bestimmten Ruf hat!“

Die Linie von Johns Kiefer verhärtete sich, als er die Zähne fest zusammenbiss; die Brauen zogen sich über seinem steinharten Blick zusammen. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst?!“

_Er wird dir das Herz brechen._

„Natürlich ist das mein Ernst! Du hast bekommen, was du wolltest. Jetzt ist es an der Zeit, zu gehen! Oder hast du mehr erwartet?“ Sherlock machte einen entschiedenen Schritt auf John zu, überbrückte damit die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen und stieß mit dem Zeigefinger gegen Johns nackte Brust.

„Was hat dir Victor sonst noch erzählt? Dass ich es mag, hart gefickt zu werden? Das ist es doch, worauf du in der Sauna hinauswolltest, oder? Weil deine Freundinnen nicht wollten, dass du es ihnen von hinten besorgst?! Daher ist es nur logisch, sich jemanden zu suchen, der darauf steht! Du hättest auch einfach nur sagen können, was du willst, anstatt mich mit deinen Sentimentalitäten einzulullen. _Ich kann nicht aufhören, an dich zu denken?_ Wem hast du was vorgemacht? Mir oder dir?!“

„Sherlock...“, knurrte John warnend.

„Wie lange willst du mich noch von der Arbeit abhalten? Verschwinde!“, blaffte Sherlock und konnte nur mit Mühe und Not das Zittern verbergen, das sich durch seinen Körper zog. Es würde sicherlich nicht mehr viel fehlen, bis John der Geduldsfaden riss und er sich mit ebenso grässlichen Worten verteidigen würde. Oder seine Fäuste zur Hilfe nähme...

„Nein.“

„Was?!“, verdattert blickte Sherlock in Johns ernstes Gesicht. Der ehemalige Militärarzt war nicht einen Zentimeter von seiner Position gewichen. Lediglich seine Linke ballte sich wieder und wieder zur Faust, doch Sherlock erkannte durch den Schleier seiner überschäumenden Wut, dass die Geste eher einer Art Stressabbau diente und keine Aggression darstellte.

„Denkst du nicht, dass wir oft genug voreinander weggelaufen sind? Ich will das nicht mehr“, sagte John mit fester Stimme, ehe er nach Sherlocks Hand griff und mit seinem Daumen über die Fingerknöchel streichelte. „Ich sagte, es tut mir leid! Ich wollte dich mit meinen Worten nicht verletzen, Sherlock. Aber es wird vermutlich nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein. Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch und du weißt doch selbst, wie schnell einem etwas herausrutschen kann, ohne dass man es böse meint...“

Spielte John damit auf Sherlocks Deduktionen an? Auf all die Gelegenheiten, in denen Sherlock andere Menschen – bewusst oder unbewusst – mit seinen Worten verletzt hatte? In denen er ihre Geheimnisse unbedacht an die Öffentlichkeit getragen hatte? Nein, so oft hatte ihn John dabei doch gar nicht gesehen...

Sherlock war nicht sonderlich davon begeistert, nun auch noch als Heuchler hingestellt zu werden. Aber letztendlich musste er Johns Argument wohl oder übel zustimmen. „Kann sein...“, murmelte er und sah auf ihre beiden Hände hinab. Eine Entschuldigung für das, was er John im Gegenzug an den Kopf geworfen hatte, kam ihm jedoch nicht über die Lippen. Noch immer brodelte es in ihm, auch wenn sich die Wut auf ein handhabbares Maß reduziert hatte.

Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als sich John ihm entgegenlehnte und unbeirrt einen Kuss auf seinen Mundwinkel setzte. Die Körperwärme des anderen Mannes traf Sherlock wie ein Schlag. Widerstreitende Impulse regten sich in seinem Inneren. Einerseits wollte er John an sich ziehen, andererseits wollte er mehr Distanz zwischen ihnen schaffen.

John nahm ihm die Entscheidung, welche Handlung angebrachter wäre, letztendlich ab. „Ich glaub, ich sollte das mal abwaschen. Sagst du mir, wo das Bad ist?“, fragte er und wies mit dem Kinn auf seinen Oberkörper und die verbliebenen, bereits eingetrockneten Spermaspuren. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen blickte er zu Sherlock auf.

Dieser war völlig davon beeindruckt, dass John keine Probleme damit zu haben schien, über die letzten Minuten hinwegzusehen. Faszinierend.

„Es... gleich dort drüben“, sagte Sherlock und wies auf die Glastür, die in das angrenzende Bad führte.

„Okay, bin gleich wieder da.“

Nachdenklich sah Sherlock John nach, beobachtete, wie das Licht im Bad anging und hörte, wie kurz darauf der Wasserhahn aufgedreht wurde. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, strich die zerzausten Strähnen aus der Stirn und fing an, die verschiedenen Kleidungsstücke vom Boden zu klauben und aufs Bett zu legen. Nachdem er seine Unterhose angezogen hatte, wickelte er den Morgenmantel enger um seinen Körper und ging in die Küche, um Wasser aufzusetzen und Tee zuzubereiten.

Er holte sein eigenes Handy und das von Irene Adler aus dem Wohnzimmer, steckte letzteres in die Tasche seines Morgenmantels und lehnte sich an die Spüle, während er darauf wartete, dass das Wasser anfing zu kochen. Gerade als John aus dem Schlafzimmer kam – barfuß, aber bereits mit seiner Hose und dem T-Shirt bekleidet – füllte Sherlock die Teekanne auf und richtete seinen Blick anschließend wieder auf das Display.

„Und? Wer hat dich nun angerufen?“, fragte John und lehnte sich Sherlock gegenüber an den Küchentisch. Zärtlich streichelte er mit den Zehen seines linken Fußes über Sherlocks Spann.

Sherlock sah auf, begegnete Johns freundlichem Lächeln mit einer letzten Spur Argwohn und schnaufte leise. „Mycroft.“

„Dein Bruder?“

„Ja, es sieht so aus, als wäre ihm Irene Adler ins Netz gegangen. Aber er braucht meine Hilfe dabei, ihr Handy zu knacken“, erklärte Sherlock knapp.

„Das Handy, das in deinem Mantel gesteckt hat?“

„Genau.“ Sherlock holte das zweite Handy aus der Tasche. Als er es anstellte, wurde ein vierstelliges Passwort verlangt. John hatte sich mittlerweile neben Sherlock gestellt, um ebenfalls auf das Gerät guckenzu können. Der Duft, der von ihm ausging, war nach dem kleinen Intermezzo im Schlafzimmer wesentlich intensiver und Sherlock musste all seine Willenskraft zusammennehmen, um sich nicht an John anzuschmiegen und seine Nase in das blonde Haar zu drücken.

„Hast du schon eine Idee, was das Passwort sein könnte?“, fragte John und sah zu Sherlock auf. Ihre Oberarme berührten sich, doch schien John nicht die Intention zu haben, sich zurückzuziehen.

Sherlock blickte in die aufmerksamen meerblauen Augen mit den Kupfereinschüssen und verspürte den Drang, irgendetwas Cleveres zu sagen, doch sein Gehirn ließ ihn prompt im Stich.

„Nein... und für gewöhnlich hat man nur drei Versuche, das richtige Passwort einzugeben. Es wäre also ziemlich dumm, wahllos etwas einzutippen und zu hoffen, dass man richtig liegt. Ich habe zu wenig Information über die Frau.“

„Und dein Bruder will nun, dass du sie verhörst?“

„Das wäre vermutlich der schnellste Weg. Alternativ könnte ich mich auch erst in ihrer Wohnung umsehen, um einen besseren Eindruck von ihr zu bekommen. Bei meinem letzten Besuch habe ich nicht alle Räume zu Gesicht bekommen“, sagte Sherlock und ließ die Handys wieder in seinem Morgenmantel verschwinden. Er wandte sich der Teekanne zu und füllte die beiden Tassen, die er zuvor aus dem Küchenschrank geholt hatte.

John nahm dankend eine Tasse entgegen und blies auf die dampfende Oberfläche. „Ich könnte mit dir mitkommen...“, meinte er vorsichtig.

Sherlock hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, nicht sicher, was er von diesem Vorschlag halten sollte.

„Nach deinem letzten Zusammentreffen mit ihr ist mir nicht wohl dabei, dich allein gehen zu lassen“, stellte John klar. „Die Wunden sind kaum verheilt.“ Zärtlich strich er über Sherlocks Wangenknochen, der noch immer von einem Streifen geröteter, neuer Haut gezeichnet war. Johns Daumen, aufgeheizt von der Teetasse, glühte wie Feuer und löste ein erwartungsvolles Kribbeln in Sherlock aus.

Sherlock gab ein unbestimmtes Brummen von sich, welches John offensichtlich als Bestätigung auffasste, wenn man sein Lächeln zu interpretieren versuchte.

„Dann ziehe ich mich an“, sagte John und trank schlürfend einen Schluck von dem noch immer zu heißen Tee, stellte die Tasse neben die Spüle und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

 

*

 

Das Taxi hielt vor einem nicht klassifizierbaren Gebäude. Nirgendwo war ein Firmenname oder ähnliches zu erkennen und die Fenster spiegelten selbst nachts so stark, dass man nicht in die Räume hineinsehen konnte. Sherlock wusste zwar, dass es sich hierbei um eine Zweigstelle des MI5 handelte, musterte den uniformierten Mann mit dem militärischem Haarschnitt, der vor dem Eingang stand, jedoch argwöhnisch. Für einen gewöhnlichen Passanten mochte er völlig unscheinbar wirken, doch Sherlock fiel augenblicklich die Handfeuerwaffe auf, die sich unter der Jacke des Mannes abzeichnete.

Auch John entging nicht, dass es sich bei dem Gebäude um kein gewöhnliches handelte. „Wo sind wir hier, Sherlock?“, fragte er leise.

Sherlock schmunzelte spitzbübisch. „Eines von Mycrofts inoffiziellen Büros... hab ich nicht erwähnt, dass er für die Regierung arbeitet?“

„Nein, hast du nicht. Zumindest nicht direkt. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich mit dem _Imperator_ so dicht dran war.“

„Verhalte dich möglichst unauffällig und überlasse mir das Reden, dann sollte uns niemand in die Quere kommen.“

„Ich fühle mich wie in einem James-Bond-Film“, meinte John und folgte Sherlock zu einem Aufzug mit Edelstahltüren. Statt in die oberen Stockwerke zu fahren, schnellte der Aufzug jedoch mit einer beängstigenden Geschwindigkeit in den Untergrund.

Als sich die Türen wieder öffneten, erstreckte sich ein langer Flur vor den beiden Männern, der mit grellen Neonröhren ausgeleuchtet war. Am Ende des Ganges wurden die Personalausweise von John und Sherlock geprüft. Sherlock blickte möglichst erhaben auf den Uniformierten herab, war Johns Anwesenheit in diesem Gebäude doch eigentlich nicht vorgesehen. Erwartungsgemäß sträubte sich der Wachmann, sie weiter ins Innere passieren zu lassen.

„Was führt Sie zu uns, Dr. Watson?“

„Er ist mein Partner. Mein Bruder wird über seine Anwesenheit bereits informiert sein“, erwiderte Sherlock kühl, ehe John in die Verlegenheit kam, mit einer dilettantischen Lüge zu antworten.

„Ich muss das überprüfen, Sir. Warten Sie hier.“ Der Wachmann wandte sich ab und ging zu seinem Pult, hob einen Telefonhörer ab und sprach leise hinein, ohne die beiden Besucher aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Hast du ihn über mein Kommen informiert?“, fragte John an Sherlock gewandt.

„Nicht nötig. Er hatte uns den ganzen Rückweg in die Baker Street im Blick. Vielleicht auch schon vorher. Es war kein Zufall, dass sein Anruf kam, kurz nachdem wir die Wohnung betreten haben.“

„Wie um alles in der Welt...?“

„CCTV. Er hat seine Augen überall“, sagte Sherlock knapp.

„Dann hat er gesehen, wie wir—“, Schamesröte schoss John in die Wangen, „—uns geküsst haben?!“ Seine Stimme war bei den letzten Worten zu einem aufgebrachten Flüstern zusammengeschrumpft.

„Korrekt“, bestätigte Sherlock. Der Wachmann betätigte einen Schalter und das rote Lämpchen neben der Absperrung sprang auf grün. Kurz darauf schwang die verglaste Tür auf und ließ die beiden Männer passieren. Sherlock nickte dem Uniformierten knapp zu und sah hinauf zu den Kameras, die in einigen Metern Entfernung voneinander an der niedrigen Decke angebracht waren. Die schwarzen Linsen folgten den beiden unerbittlich.

„In deiner Wohnung hat er aber keine Kameras installiert, oder?“, fragte John vermutlich halb im Scherz, auch wenn ein Hauch Sorge in seiner Stimme mitschwang.

„Nicht in letzter Zeit, nein. Zumindest nicht dass ich wüsste“, erwiderte Sherlock schmunzelnd, was zu einem irritierten Knurren von Seiten Johns führte.

Wenig später fanden sie sich in einem relativ düsteren Raum wieder, der ebenfalls von einem uniformierten Mann bewacht wurde. Es sah ganz genauso wie der Verhörraum in einer Polizeistation aus. Eine Wand war mit einem Spiegel versehen, der nur von dieser Seite durchschaut werden konnte. Der Raum auf der anderen Seite war menschenleer, lediglich ein Stuhl stand einsam in der Mitte. Vor dem Spiegelfenster befand sich ein Tisch, auf dem ein Computer und ein Aufnahmegerät platziert waren, sowie ein Drehstuhl.

Gegenüber der Tür, durch die Sherlock und John getreten waren, gab es einen weiteren Eingang, der sich in diesem Augenblick öffnete. Hindurch trat Sherlocks Bruder Mycroft, wie gewohnt im maßgeschneiderten Dreiteiler, unter dem Arm eine Akte, die er achtlos auf den Tisch warf. Sein Gesicht war zu einer missbilligenden Fratze verzogen, ganz so, wie Sherlock es von ihm gewohnt war.

„War es wirklich nötig, dass du dein _Date_ mit hierher bringst?“, fragte Mycroft ohne ein Wort der Begrüßung. Das Wort _Date_ spuckte er dabei mit so viel Verachtung aus, dass Sherlock nicht anders konnte als dreist zu grinsen.

„Da du es für nötig befunden hast, uns zu unterbrechen... ja, absolut!“

Für einen Augenblick fletschte Mycroft die Zähne, ehe er sich wieder zur Raison rief und die übliche Maske aus erhabener Gleichgültigkeit über sein Gesicht rutschte. Als nächstes fokussierten sich die eisblauen Augen auf John.

„Dr. Watson, ich muss Ihnen sicherlich nicht erklären, dass alles, was Sie hier sehen, der strengsten Geheimhaltung unterliegt. Sollte auch nur ein Wort dessen, was Sie hier gesehen oder gehört haben, nach außen dringen, können Sie mit einer lebenslangen Gefängnisstrafe wegen Hochverrats rechnen!“

Neugierig beobachtete Sherlock, wie John – das militärische Training noch immer im Blut – ganz automatisch die Schultern straffte und Haltung annahm. „Selbstverständlich, Sir.“

„Zumindest einer von euch scheint Manieren zu haben“, murmelte Mycroft und schlug die Akte auf.

Sherlock verdrehte die Augen und nahm in Augenschein, was für Unterlagen sein Bruder zusammengetragen hatte. Es handelte sich um diverse Informationen zu Irene Adler sowie zahlreiche Fotos. Neben ihrem Lebenslauf, einer Aufstellung all ihrer _bekannten_ Geschäftspartner, inklusive jener, die sie erpresste, Ablichtungen ihrer Spiel- beziehungsweise Werkzeuge sowie von Männern und Frauen, die in der unmittelbaren Nähe ihres Hauses in Belgravia gesichtet worden waren. Zudem gab es Blaupausen und Bilder vom Inneren und Äußeren der Wohnung.

Auf den ersten Blick konnte Sherlock nichts Ungewöhnliches feststellen, aber ihn überkam fast augenblicklich das Gefühl, dass etwas Entscheidendes fehlte – auch wenn er noch nicht greifen konnte, worum es sich handelte. Als er auf ein Foto mit Irene und der rothaarigen Frau stieß, die in der Wohnung aus dem Schrank gesprungen war und Sherlock die Spritze in den Oberarm gerammt hatte, stutzte er. Die beiden Frauen standen hinter einem Auto, waren nur teilweise zu erkennen, aber es reichte, um auffällig zu sein. Es war das erste Mal, dass Sherlock ein ehrliches, warmherziges Lächeln auf den Lippen der Domina sah.

„Ist sie hier?“, fragte er an Mycroft gewandt, jedoch ohne von den Papieren aufzusehen.

„Ja, ich lasse sie hereinbringen.“

Wenige Minuten später wurde Irene Adler von zwei Polizisten in Zivil in den Verhörraum geführt und auf den Stuhl gedrückt. Sie trug ein enganliegendes, rotes Kleid, das ihr bis zu den Knien reichte, sowie eine kurze, schwarze Jacke. Ihre Füße steckten in Plastiklatschen, die man ihr wohl als Ersatz für ihre hochhackigen Pumps, welche sie als Waffe hätte nutzen können, gegeben hatte. Das lange Haar war zu einem unordentlichen Pferdeschwanz gebunden, nachdem ihre Hochsteckfrisur bei der Gefangennahme in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war.

„Ich gehe rein“, sagte Sherlock und hatte bereits die Klinke in der Hand, als er sich zu John umdrehte, um einen Eindruck davon zu bekommen, wie er mit der Situation zurechtkam. John wirkte jedoch alles andere als angespannt. Er stand noch immer sehr aufrecht da, hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und die Brauen konzentriert zusammengezogen. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, entspannte sich seine Miene etwas und seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz.

Erleichtert nickte Sherlock ihm zu, verließ das dunkle Zimmer und ging nach nebenan in den Verhörraum.

Irene Adlers Kopf schnellte herum, als er durch die Tür trat und sie abschätzig betrachtete.

„Mr Holmes!“, grüßte sie Sherlock gespielt freundlich, während sie ihre langen Beine übereinanderschlug und die Hände auf dem oberen Knie ablegte. „Wie schön zu sehen, dass Sie sich von unserem kleinen Tête-à-Tête erholt haben. Ich hätte die Spuren nur zu gern in voller Blüte gesehen... Sie haben nicht zufällig Fotos gemacht?“

Sherlock verdrehte die Augen und schnaubte abschätzig. „Ihre Spielchen langweilen mich, Miss Adler. Einen betäubten Mann in die Knie zu zwingen, ist wahrlich kein Kunststück. Wenn Sie alle Ihre Kunden so behandeln, wundert es mich, dass Sie überhaupt Geschäfte machen“, erwiderte Sherlock hochmütig.

„Nun, als Kunde hätten Sie eine ganz andere Behandlung erhalten, Mr Holmes. Sie wären mir nicht entkommen, ohne wenigstens zweimal um Gnade gebettelt zu haben...“, sagte Irene mit einem raubtierhaften Schnurren.

„Ich bettle nicht, Miss Adler.“

„Sind Sie sicher? Der gutaussehende Mann, der Sie aus meiner Wohnung geholt hat, sieht das vielleicht anders. Er scheint mir genau der Richtige zu sein, um Sie in Ihre Schranken zu weisen.“

„Sie haben mich also beobachtet? Hatten Sie Angst, dass ich einen Hinweis auf Ihr Passwort finden könnte? Mit gerade mal vier Stellen sollte es nicht allzu schwer zu knacken sein“, erwiderte Sherlock, ohne auf die Provokation bezüglich John einzugehen.

„Wäre es so einfach, wären Sie nicht hier, um mich auszuhorchen, nicht wahr? Sie und Ihr cleveres Brüderchen wissen nicht weiter. Sie haben _gar nichts_ und so langsam wird Ihre niedliche Auftraggeberin ungeduldig... Sie ist wahrlich ein süßes Ding und macht die lieblichsten Geräusche, wenn man sie an den richtigen Stellen kneift. Vielleicht werde ich sie wieder einmal besuchen, wenn Sie eingesehen haben, dass Sie nichts gegen mich in der Hand haben, Mr Holmes.“

„Wie steht eigentlich Ihre Freundin zu den Beziehungen, die Sie zu Ihren Kunden pflegen, Miss Adler? Gibt es Probleme im Paradies?“, fragte Sherlock provozierend.

Mit Genugtuung sah er, wie sich Irenes Augen verengten und ein Schatten über ihr Gesicht huschte. „Ich weiß nicht, von wem Sie sprechen!“

„Ah, ich verstehe. Die verleugnete Geliebte. Es kann nicht einfach für sie sein, immer nur die zweite Geige zu spielen und mitansehen zu müssen, wie all diese hohen Tiere die Aufmerksamkeit erhalten, die doch eigentlich ihr zusteht. Wie war doch gleich ihr Name? Anne? Elizabeth? Nein, es war _Kate_ , oder?“ Sherlock blieb vor Irene stehen und verschränkte die Arme auf dem Rücken. Mit Vergnügen verfolgte er, wie das Gesicht der Frau eine Reihe komplizierter Veränderungen durchmachte, nur um schließlich in einer wütenden Fratze zu verharren.

„Es hat mich gewundert, dass sie so wenig Platz in Ihrem Leben einzunehmen scheint. Weder in den gesammelten Daten, noch auf Fotos war sie zu sehen. Nur ein einzelner Schnappschuss, ein vermeintlich unbeobachteter Moment, der das wahre Gesicht _der Frau_ enthüllte und letztendlich zu ihrem Verhängnis werden sollte, reichte, um diesen wohl durchdachten Plan zusammenfallen zu lassen. Aber den Namen einer geliebten Person als Passwort zu verwenden, ist nichts weiter als törichte Sentimentalität!“

Mit diesen Worten holte Sherlock das Handy von Irene Adler aus seiner Manteltasche und hielt es gut sichtbar hoch. Er aktivierte das Display, sodass das individuelle Passworteingabefenster erschien. Anders als bei herkömmlichen Mobiltelefonen nahmen die Lücken für das vierstellige Passwort den meisten Platz auf dem Display ein, darunter erschienen die Buchstaben sowie die Taste, mit der man auf das Nummernfeld und die Sonderzeichen umschalten konnte. Sherlock tippte die Buchstaben K-A-T-E ein.

Als er Enter drückte, erschien jedocheine Fehlermeldung. Zwei weitere Versuche verblieben.

Überrascht presste Sherlock die Lippen aufeinander und kämpfte gegen das Schamgefühl an, das sich in ihm hocharbeitete und einen Hauch Röte auf seine Wangen warf.

Irene lachte auf. „Vielleicht haben Sie sich vertippt, Mr Holmes! Sie sollten es unbedingt noch einmal versuchen. Ich garantiere Ihnen auch, dass sich kein Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus in dem Gerät befindet, der bei drei falschen Angaben ausgelöst wird“, sagte sie mit einem verschwörerischen Zwinkern.

Sherlock schnaubte verärgert. „Sie wissen, dass wir über Spezialisten verfügen, die die Daten auf dem Gerät retten können.“

„Sicher, aber wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass gerade die Daten gerettet werden,an denen Sie interessiert sind?“

Frustriert wandte sich Sherlock dem Spiegel zu und hoffte, dass Mycroft verstand, dass hier nichts mehr zu machen war. Irene Adler hatte sich von allen Seiten abgesichert und selbst mit der wahrscheinlichsten Spur war Sherlock des Rätsels Lösung keinen Schritt näher gekommen. Er wollte gerade den Raum verlassen und sich eine weitere Schmach ersparen, als sein Handy den Eingang einer Textnachricht verkündete.

Sherlock holte sein eigenes Gerät aus der Hosentasche und betrachtete das erleuchtete Display. Er konnte gerade noch sehen, dass die Nachricht von John war, ehe es wieder erlosch. Wie gewohnt tippte er sein Passwort ein und öffnete die App.

_Nicht aufgeben! Ich bin sicher, dass du ganz nah dran bist. Sie ist sehr nervös geworden, als du von ihrer Freundin gesprochen hast. Da steckt mehr dahinter! Vielleicht der Name rückwärts?_

Sherlock verstaute sein Handy wieder in der Hosentasche und betrachtete das Passworteingabefenster auf Irenes Handy nachdenklich. Es war den Versuch wert, oder? Schließlich machte es keinen Unterschied, ob er selbst die Daten ruinierte oder einer von Mycrofts sogenannten Spezialisten. Mit fest aufeinandergepressten Lippen tippte Sherlock E-T-A-K.

Erneut wurde eine Fehlermeldung angezeigt. Ein verbleibender Versuch.

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf, blickte in den Spiegel, ohne John oder Mycroft sehen zu können. Nur sein eigenes resigniertes Gesicht starrte zurück. Eine weitere Textnachricht auf seinem Handy ging ein und verleitete Sherlock erneut dazu, auf das Gerät zu schauen.

_Ich habe mir früher immer Wörter ausgedacht und diese dann in Zahlenform geschrieben. Du weißt schon: A-B-C ist 2, D-E-F ist 3 usw. Kate wäre dann 5-2-8-3...?_

Ungläubig starrte Sherlock auf sein Display. Natürlich! Wie hatte er so blind sein können?

Es war die letzte Chance, die sie hatten, um an die Daten, die sich auf dem Handy befanden, heranzukommen. Noch einmal atmete Sherlock tief durch, öffnete die Sonderzeichen und tippte die Zahlen ein: 5-2-8-3.

Der Passwortbildschirm verschwand und die Benutzeroberfläche erschien.

Erleichtert drehte sich Sherlock herum und fixierte die Frau auf dem Stuhl, die ihn und das entschlüsselte Handy entsetzt anstarrte. „Sentimentalität, Miss Adler, findet man nur auf der Seite der Verlierer.“

Sherlock verließ das Verhörzimmer und ging zurück in den Überwachungsraum. Sein Blick fand John, der etwas abseits stand, als ob er Mycroft nicht zu nahe treten wollte. Kommentarlos reichte Sherlock das Mobiltelefon an seinen Bruder, ignorierte die schalen Dankesworte und trat direkt auf John zu. Ohne zu zögern beugte er sich hinunter und küsste ihn.

„Danke, dass du geblieben bist.“

 

+++

tbc

 


	30. Chapter 30

Sherlock lehnte an der geöffneten Tür der schwarzen Limousine, die offensichtlich im Dienste seines Bruder stand, und wechselte ein paar Worte mit einer dunkelhaarigen Frau, die konzentriert in ihr Mobiltelefon tippte. John beobachtete die beiden aus dem Inneren des Wagens und wunderte sich, dass ihn diese attraktive Frau – die so vorzüglich in sein übliches Beuteschema passte – gänzlich kalt ließ und er stattdessen lieber fasziniert Sherlocks außergewöhnliches Profil betrachtete.

Ein warmes Gefühl beschleunigte seinen Herzschlag und sickerte in seinen Magen, um sich dort auszubreiten wie flüssiger Honig. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann oder ob er das letzte Mal so etwas gefühlt hatte. Was war das nur? Er konnte sich doch nicht... Nein...

Sherlock, der das Gespräch mit der Frau, augenscheinlich Mycrofts Assistentin, beendet hatte, rutschte neben John auf den Ledersitz und musterte ihn mit gerunzelten Brauen.

„Alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja... ich...“

_Ich verliebe mich in dich... Oh, Gott..._

„Du?“, hakte Sherlock nach.

„Ich bin nur müde. Das ist alles.“

Die Notlüge klang in seinen eigenen Ohren hohl, doch Sherlock nickte verständnisvoll und beugte sich zum Fahrer vor. „Baker Street.“

„Nein!“

Hektisch nannte John seine Adresse und blickte auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war bereits nach Mitternacht, doch war er dank des Adrenalins, welches durch seine Adern rauschte, hellwach. Nichtsdestotrotz wollte er nach Hause. Allein. Er brauchte Zeit, musste nachdenken.

Als er Sherlocks enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck sah, den dieser mehr schlecht als recht mit einer ausdruckslosen Miene kaschieren wollte, lächelte John entschuldigend und legte eine Hand über Sherlocks.

„Hör zu, ich muss morgen früh raus und—“

„Natürlich, John. Du schuldest mir keine Erklärung“, antwortete Sherlock hölzern und versuchte, seine Finger aus Johns zu winden.

Kopfschüttelnd verstärkte John seinen Griff und senkte die Stimme, um den Fahrer möglichst wenig von ihrer Konversation mithören zu lassen. „Hör zu. Du hast mir heute einige Dinge an den Kopf geworfen, über die ich nachdenken muss. Nein, sieh mich nicht so an. Du verstehst das falsch.“

Seufzend rieb sich John über den Nacken. Wie sollte er Sherlock nur klar machen, dass er gerade bedeutsame Gefühle für ihn entwickelte, über die er sich selbst noch nicht völlig im Klaren war. Dies ohne mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen und ohne diesen misstrauischen Mann dabei zu verschrecken.

„Ich will es langsam angehen lassen, okay? Du sollst nicht den Eindruck haben, ich bin nur wegen... wegen... dass ich nur an Sex mit dir interessiert bin.“ Die letzten Worte hatte John geflüstert. Zu groß war immer noch das Unbehagen, der Fahrer könnte sie belauschen.

Sherlock machte einen undefinierbaren Laut und sah aus dem Fenster. John konnte sehen, wie seine Kiefer mahlten und die Augen hektisch hin und her huschten.

Sanft legte John seine Finger an Sherlocks Kinn und drehte dessen Kopf zu sich. „Hey, schau mich an. Du bist auch kein Experiment, um meine Sexualität auszuloten, okay? Also lass uns das, was immer es auch ist, behutsam beginnen. Einverstanden?“

Erleichterung durchflutete John, als Sherlock zaghaft nickte und sich für einen Kuss zu ihm beugte.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als ob heute Nacht etwas passieren müsste“, murmelte er verdrossen gegen Johns Lippen.

Lachend intensivierte John den Kuss und schob seine Zunge in Sherlocks Mund. Sofort zog ein Blitz von seinem Magen in seine Leiste und ließ seinen Penis hoffnungsvoll zucken. Sie küssten sich ungehemmt und selbstvergessen, bis John begann, den Entschluss, die Nacht nicht bei Sherlock zu verbringen, insgeheim bereute. Gerade, als er mit sich haderte, seine Entscheidung zu revidieren, hielt der Wagen vor dem Gebäude, in dem sich Johns Wohnung befand.

Seufzend löste er sich von Sherlock, beugte sich erneut vor und setzte zwei, drei weitere Küsse auf dessen volle Lippen.

„Als ob ich die Finger von dir lassen könnte...“ Mit einem letzten Kuss öffnete John die Autotür und stieg aus der Limousine. Der Ton einer eingehenden Nachricht auf Sherlocks Handy ließ ihn einen Moment innehalten. Schmunzelnd nickte er Sherlock zu. „Vielleicht ist das schon der nächste Fall. Pass auf dich auf, ja? Gute Nacht, Sherlock.“

„Gute Nacht, John.“

 

*

 

Eine halbe Stunde später lag John frisch geduscht im Bett und schob eine Hand in seine Schlafanzughose. Gedankenverloren massierte er seinen halbharten Penis und ging die Ereignisse des Tages durch. Das Dinner, der keusche Kuss auf der Straße. Sherlocks ungezügelte Leidenschaft und der damit verbundene Sex. Vermutlich einer der aufregendsten Momente, die John je erlebt hatte. Nicht nur, weil Sherlock sein erster Mann und alles neu und aufregend war. Nein, weil Sherlock _Sherlock_ war.

Seufzend verstärkte John die Stimulation an seinem Schaft, strich über die Eichel und verteilte die austretende Feuchtigkeit.

Der Gedanke, wie Sherlock seinen Penis mit Mund, Zunge und Rachenmuskel verwöhnt und einen Finger in ihn geschoben hatte, ließ Schamesröte in Johns Wangen schießen und sorgte gleichzeitig dafür, dass sein Penis von halb zu steinhart anschwoll. Schicksalsergeben hangelte John mit der freien Hand nach dem Gleitgel in seiner Nachttischschublade und verteilte etwas davon auf seinen Fingern.

Gott, was würde er alles mit Sherlock anstellen? Oder anders – was würde Sherlock noch mit _ihm_ anstellen?

Wie von selbst fluteten Bilder seinen Geist. Bilder, die der verdammte Victor in seinen Kopf gepflanzt hatte. Sherlock, der John enthusiastisch ritt. Sherlock, der John auf Händen und Knien seinen Po entgegenstreckte und danach lechzte, von ihm gefickt zu werden. Und dann war da der einzelne, lange Finger in seinem eigenen Hintern. Johns Höhepunkt war dank der ungewohnten Stimulation spektakulär gewesen. Doch war er zu mehr bereit? Die Vorstellung, wie Sherlock sich über ihn beugte und Stück für Stück in ihn eindrang, sorgte für ein verlangendes Prickeln in Johns Leiste. Seine Hoden zogen sich zusammen und mit einem überraschten Knurren ergoss er sich auf seinen Bauch.

Seufzend zog John einige Taschentücher aus der Spenderbox auf seinem Nachttisch und säuberte sich notdürftig. Er warf die feuchten Tücher nachlässig auf den Teppichboden und schob die Arme unter seinen Kopf. Nachdenklich starrte er an die Zimmerdecke.

Er sah Sherlocks Gesichtsausdruck vor sich, als er ihn ungewollt mit seinem Kommentar, der eigentlich ein Kompliment hätte sein sollen, verletzt hatte. Nichts lag John ferner, als Sherlock das Gefühl zu geben, ein Abenteuer, ein Experiment oder eine Phase zu sein. Dennoch hatte Sherlock mit seinen Anschuldigungen einen wunden Punkt bei ihm getroffen. Immerhin hatte John stets vehement betont, nicht schwul zu sein. Und das änderte sich doch nicht über Nacht.

Das Gespräch mit Mike schoss John durch den Kopf.

_Du bist vielleicht nicht schwul, aber ich war eigentlich immer überzeugt, dass du bisexuell bist, John._

Hatte Mike recht? Hatte John seine bisexuellen Neigungen immer verdrängt und geleugnet?

War das überhaupt von Bedeutung? Das Verlangen nach Sherlock war schließlich nichts Neues, sondern eigentlich seit dem ersten Tag vorhanden. War er nicht bereits bei ihrem missglückten Date völlig fasziniert von Sherlock gewesen? Gab es so etwas wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick?

Liebe... Da war es. Dieses Wort, das er schon sein Leben lang mit größtem Respekt betrachtete. Ein Wort, das er mit Bedacht wählte und nie leichtfertig benutzte. Ein Wort, das er seiner ersten langjährigen Freundin in der Uni zugestanden hatte. Jedoch war die Erinnerung an das, was er für sie empfunden hatte, schal, verglich er es mit dem, was er für Sherlock fühlte. Ein erschreckender Gedanke, der ihn seltsamerweise gleichzeitig beruhigte.

Sherlock war brillant und atemberaubend. Doch John hatte den untrüglichen Verdacht, dass Sherlock das selbst nicht bewusst war. Offensichtlich hatte keiner seiner bisherigen Partner ihn mit dem Respekt behandelt, den er verdiente. John plante, dies unter allen Umständen zu ändern.

John dachte an den Verhörraum zurück und wie faszinierend es gewesen war, Sherlock bei seiner Arbeit zuzusehen. Noch immer erfüllte es ihn mit unbändigem Stolz, hilfreich bei der Findung des Passwortes gewesen zu sein. Selbst Sherlocks affektierter Bruder schien etwas von seiner Blasiertheit eingebüßt zu haben, als John Sherlock auf die richtige Fährte gelenkt hatte.

Grinsend erinnerte er sich an die wenigen Worte, die Mycroft und er gewechselt hatten.

„Sie sind der Erste, wissen Sie?“, hatte der Mann genäselt.

„Der Erste was?“

„Den er zu einem Fall mitnimmt.“ Mycroft hatte John mit solch einer steinernen Mimik angesehen, dass es ihm unmöglich gewesen war, zu interpretieren, ob es sich hierbei um etwas Gutes oder Schlechtes handelte.

Schließlich hatte John mit den Achseln gezuckt und seinen Fokus wieder auf den Verhörraum gelenkt. „Sein Ex, Victor, schien nicht so begeistert von Sherlocks Arbeit gewesen zu sein. Warum hätte er ihn mitnehmen sollen? Ich kann das so gar nicht nachvollziehen. Es ist unheimlich faszinierend.“

Bei Mycrofts spöttischem Lachen hatte sich John ihm erneut zugewandt. „Victor Trevor ist ein Kretin, der die Aufmerksamkeit meines Bruders nicht verdient hat.“

„Da sind wir einer Meinung, Sir.“

Gleich darauf hatte die Nachrichtenkorrespondenz begonnen und Sherlock hatte das Passwort gelöst. Brillant. Er war einfach brillant gewesen.

Hatte John ihm das überhaupt gesagt? Das sollte er tun, oder?

Eilig griff John nach seinem Telefon und tippte eine Nachricht an Sherlock.

_Du warst brillant heute._

Die Antwort folgte nach wenigen Augenblicken.

_Solltest du nicht längst schlafen? Du musst morgen früh raus. SH_

Grinsend schüttelte John den Kopf. Nahm Sherlock es ihm übel, dass er die Nacht nicht in der Baker Street verbrachte oder zog er John lediglich auf?

_Ich kann nicht._

_Warum? SH_

_Muss an dich denken._  
_Ständig._  
_Und dir sagen, wie brillant du bist._  
_Du bist brillant._  
_Fantastisch._  
_Außergewöhnlich._

_Geh schlafen, John. SH_

_Warum bist du noch wach?_

_Ich kann nicht schlafen. SH_

_Warum? Hast du einen neuen Fall bekommen?_

_Sherlock?_

_Hey?_

_Nein, kein neuer Fall. Mein Bett. Es riecht nach dir. SH_

_Ist das gut oder schlecht?_

_Es ist  
irritierend. SH _

_Sehen wir uns morgen? Dann kann ich dich persönlich irritieren..._

_Das wäre annehmbar. SH_

_Wunderbar. Kommst du zu mir? Sieben Uhr?_

_Einverstanden. SH_

_Ich freue mich.  
Gute Nacht, Sherlock. _

 

*

 

Der Tag verging trotz des stetigen Flusses an Patienten, die sich die Klinke in die Hand gaben, schleppend. In der Mittagspause flüchtete John in den nahen Pret a Manger, um Sarahs Fragen über den vergangenen Abend auszuweichen. Während er sein Avocado-Hühnchen-Sandwich mit heißem, bitteren Tee hinunterspülte, suchte er online nach Rezepten.

Es war lange her, dass John mehr gekocht hatte als ein simples, warmes Frühstück oder ein paar Kartoffeln. Für gewöhnlich schob er einfach ein Fertiggericht in die Mikrowelle oder öffnete eine Dose mit undefinierbarem Inhalt. Dabei hatte er früher gerne und sogar recht gut gekocht, hatte Neues ausprobiert und mit Gewürzen experimentiert. Nachdem er aus Afghanistan zurückgekehrt war, hatte er nur nie die Notwendigkeit gesehen, das alte Hobby wiederzubeleben.

Doch heute wollte er etwas Besonderes für Sherlock zubereiten. Nichts allzu Ausgefallenes oder Raffiniertes. Jedoch etwas, um den Mann zu überraschen.

Letztendlich entschied er sich für ein Pastagericht mit frischen Tomaten, Basilikum und Ricotta.

 

*

 

John verließ die Praxis pünktlich und stieg eine U-Bahnstation vor seiner eigentlichen Haltestelle aus, um in dem gut sortierten Tesco dort seine Einkäufe zu erledigen. Gerade als er eine Packung frische Eiernudeln zu dem duftenden Bund Basilikum, den Tomaten und dem Ricotta legte, hörte er eine wohlbekannte Stimme seinen Namen rufen.

„Johnny...“

John umklammerte den Griff seines Einkaufswagens und drehte sich um.

„Jeanette. Was machst du denn hier?“

Die Frau senkte schüchtern den Blick und lächelte John verlegen an. Er nahm ihr das Getue keine Sekunde ab.

„Ich war in der Gegend und dachte... naja... Wie geht es dir?“ Langsam schritt sie näher an John heran, bis sie ihn erreicht hatte und beiläufig eine Hand neben seine auf den Plastikgriff legte.

John widerstand dem Drang, mit den Augen zu rollen. „Du wohnst doch gar nicht in der Nähe.“

„Nein, das nicht. Aber... uhm...“ Interessiert sah sie in den Wagen und ließ ihren Blick über die Lebensmittel wandern. „Wow. Das passt so gar nicht zu dem, was du üblicherweise einkaufst.“

Entnervt zuckte John mit den Schultern. Er hatte kein Interesse daran, sich bei seiner Exfreundin für den Inhalt seines Einkaufswagens zu rechtfertigen. „Ich will heute Abend kochen“, antwortete er simpel.

„Oh, fantastisch! Vielleicht könnten wir zusammen essen und“, lasziv ließ Jeanette ihre Finger über Johns Handrücken tänzeln und strahlte ihn an, „nochmal reden? Über uns?“

Ruckartig entzog John ihr seine Hand und schob den Wagen ein Stück weiter. „Das geht nicht.“

„Warum nicht? Hör zu, Johnny. Ich will ehrlich mit dir sein. Ich bin nicht zufällig hier. Ich wollte dich überraschen... und...“

„Ich bin verabredet, okay? Ich bekomme Besuch.“

Jeanettes Lächeln erstarb und sie schürzte die Lippen. „Wer ist es?“

„Das geht dich nichts an.“ John begann, sich in Bewegung zu setzen, wurde aber erneut von Jeanette aufgehalten, die sich nun vor seinen Einkaufswagen stellte und die Finger in das Metallgitter krallte.

„Ist er es? Triffst du dich mit _ihm_? Bist du jetzt schwul?“ Jeanettes Stimme war mit jeder Frage lauter geworden, sodass einige umstehende Kunden sich entweder peinlich berührt wegdrehten oder offen starrten. „Ich hätte es gleich wissen müssen, so wie du—“

„Halt den Mund. Es reicht.“ John hatte nicht gebrüllt. Das musste er nicht. Immerhin hatte er jahrelang Soldaten auf dem Schlachtfeld kommandiert. Der Tonfall allein reichte, die Frau erschrocken zusammenzucken zu lassen und die Finger zurückzuziehen.

Wut glitzerte in ihren Augen, als sie sich abwandte. „Leck mich doch, John Watson. Glaub bloß nicht, dass du zu mir zurückkommen kannst, wenn die Schwuchtel dich abserviert hat.“

„Jeanette?“

„Was ist denn noch?“ Enerviert drehte sich die Frau um.

John streckte auffordernd seine geöffnete Handfläche in ihre Richtung. Überraschung mischte sich in das wütende Gesicht von Jeanette.

„Meinen Schlüssel, bitte.“

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen griff Jeanette in ihre Jackentasche, förderte einen einzelnen Schlüssel zu Tage und warf diesen John vor die Füße.

 

*

 

Kurz vor sieben setzte John das Wasser für die Nudeln auf, rührte in der Soße und schmeckte sie zum wiederholten Male ab. Er überprüfte den gedeckten Tisch, schob die Käsereibe sowie die Wein- und Wassergläser von links nach rechts und grübelte, ob die Kerzen in der Mitte der beiden gegenüberstehenden Teller vielleicht doch zu viel des Guten waren.

Letztendlich entschied er sich dafür, die Kerzen stehen zu lassen und zündete sie an. Er wollte einen romantischen Abend mit Sherlock verbringen und da gehörte atmosphärische Beleuchtung dazu. Immerhin war es ein echtes Date.

In Ermangelung eines Desserts wusch er eine Rebe frischer Weintrauben ab, gab das tropfnasse Obst in eine Schüssel und trug diese ins Wohnzimmer.

Nervös wanderte er in den Flur, wischte sich die feuchten Handflächen an der dunkelblauen Jeans ab und überprüfte noch einmal den Sitz seines Hemdes in dem mannshohen Spiegel an der Wand. Er war zufrieden mit dem, was er sah. Außerdem roch er nach der Dusche mit dem neuen, herben Waschgel gut. Nicht aufdringlich, aber frisch.

Grinsend drehte sich John halb zur Seite, sodass er seinen Hintern begutachten konnte. Durch den festen Stoff der Jeans konnte man nicht sehen, dass John die schwarzen Pants trug, die Sherlock ihm geschenkt hatte. Es war ein ungewöhnliches Gefühl, so enganliegende Unterwäsche zu tragen. Doch der Stoff war herrlich weich, das Material zweifelsfrei hochwertig. Außerdem fühlte sich John damit ein klein wenig verrucht. Immerhin war es ein intimes und ziemlich sexy Geschenk von Sherlock.

Ein letztes Mal ging John in die Küche, um seine Vorbereitungen zu überprüfen. Er überlegte, ob er den Rotwein öffnen sollte, um ihn atmen zu lassen oder ob sie an diesem Abend besser erneut auf Alkohol verzichteten.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah John, wie die Uhr auf sieben sprang. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich rapide, als es an der Tür klingelte.

+++  


tbc

 


	31. Chapter 31

Etwas verunsichert stand Sherlock vor dem Gebäude, in dem sich Johns Wohnung befand. Warmes Licht strahlte einladend aus den Wohnzimmerfenstern. Es war kurz vor sieben, Sherlock viel zu pünktlich, um gelassen und nicht übereifrig zu wirken.

Es war unglaublich, wie schnell sich die Dinge zwischen John und ihm verändert hatten. Seit dem ersten Kuss in Johns Küche waren kaum drei Tage vergangen und dennoch fühlte es sich so an, als ob diese Sache zwischen ihnen schon viel länger ging. Gut, für Sherlock war es mittlerweile eine kleine Ewigkeit, schließlich hatte er bereits nach ihrem ersten Date diesen Knoten in seiner Brust gespürt, wann immer er an John dachte. Dieses unkontrollierbare Sehnen, dass allgemein als Verliebtheit bezeichnet wurde.

Aber war es wirklich möglich, sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit in jemanden zu verlieben, den man vorher nie getroffen hatte? Insbesondere nachdem man sich nicht einmal besonders gut verstanden hatte?

Nun, es war irrelevant, nach so vielen Monaten wieder darüber nachzudenken. Fest stand, dass Sherlock bereits vor geraumer Zeit Gefühle für John entwickelt hatte, die ihm seither zu schaffen machten. Dass John ihm jetzt so viel Entgegenkommen zeigte, war... _unglaublich, atemberaubend, fantastisch_. Bei der Erinnerung daran, wie John genau diese Worte in seiner Ekstase geäußert hatte, breitete sich ein warmes Gefühl in Sherlock aus.

Und selbst wenn all das nicht mehr als eine Phase war... war es nicht einen Versuch wert, das Beste daraus zu machen?

Sherlock wusste die Antwort auf diese Frage nicht. Dem rationalen Teil seines Gehirns war klar, dass er in den vergangenen Tagen oft emotional und impulsiv gehandelt hatte, wenn eine überdachte Herangehensweise angebracht gewesen wäre. Doch John löste etwas in ihm aus, das nur sehr schwer zu kontrollieren war. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis er seine Deckung gänzlich fallen ließ und etwas Dummes sagte? Etwas, das dieses fragile Gerüst zwischen ihnen unweigerlich zerstören würde?

Der Drang, das Risiko dennoch einzugehen, war enorm.

_Also lass uns das, was immer es auch ist, behutsam beginnen._

Johns Worte hallten in Sherlocks Ohren wider. War es ein enthusiastisches Entgegenkommen oder wohl kalkulierte Vorsicht? Wie unsicher war John in seinem Vorhaben, diese Sache zwischen ihnen ins Rollen zu bringen? Wie unangenehm war die Aussicht für ihn, von Außenstehenden als nicht-heterosexuell wahrgenommen zu werden?

Die Küsse in der Öffentlichkeit hatten bei John nicht zu der erwarteten Abwehrreaktion geführt. Vielleicht war er doch weniger daran interessiert, was andere von ihm hielten, als Sherlock anfangs befürchtet hatte.

Letztendlich war es wohl zu früh, ein Urteil zu fällen. Sherlock blieb nichts anderes übrig, als die Dinge auf sich zukommen zu lassen und mit den Konsequenzen zu leben – ganz gleich wie diese ausfallen würden – wenn er John weiterhin sehen wollte.

Die Anspannung beiseite schiebend drückte er auf die Klingel. Nur wenige Augenblicke später öffnete John die Tür.

„Schön, dass du da bist“, grüßte John mit einem breiten Lächeln und bat Sherlock hinein.

„Ich habe Wein mitgebracht“, erwiderte Sherlock und zog die Flasche Cabernet Sauvignon aus dem schwarzen Jutebeutel.

„Oh! Gut, dass ich die andere Flasche noch nicht aufgemacht hab. Komm, das Essen ist gleich fertig.“

Sherlock hängte seinen Mantel an die Garderobe und folgte John gehorsam. Der fruchtig-würzige Geruch von Tomatensoße begrüßte ihn in der Küche. Der Tisch war liebevoll, geradezu romantisch gedeckt. Die Kerzen spendete neben der indirekten Beleuchtung über dem Herd genügend Licht in dem ansonsten dunklen Raum. Es war... schön.

Aufmerksam verfolgte Sherlock, wie John die Flasche neben dem Herd abstellte, den Deckel von einem der Töpfe anhob und frische Pasta in das kochende Wasser gab. Er stellte den Timer auf seinem Handy ein, rührte etwas in der Soße herum und griff nach dem Korkenzieher. Während er an der Weinflasche herumhantierte, wanderte sein Blick zu Sherlock. Das Lächeln wich keine Sekunde aus seinem Gesicht.

Sherlocks Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als John die Flasche unverrichteter Dinge wieder abstellte und zu ihm kam, die Hände auf seine Taille legte und ihn an sich heranzog.

„Du siehst umwerfend aus, weißt du das?“, sagte er und ließ seine Finger unter Sherlocks Jackett und über das burgunderfarbene Hemd wandern.

„Danke, du auch.“ Sherlock legte seine Rechte auf Johns Oberarm, strich mit dem Daumen über den weichen Stoff des Hemdes. „Du hast das Duschgel gewechselt“, sagte er unbedacht, als ihm der unbekannte, herbe Duft, der sich so passend mit Johns vermischte, in die Nase stieg.

John schmunzelte. „Stimmt. Magst du es?“

Sherlock nickte verlegen. Gänsehaut prickelte über seinen Torso, seinen Nacken und den Rücken hinunter. Er schnappte hörbar nach Luft. Sein Blick huschte zwischen Johns Augen und Mund hin und her, bis er sich dem Mann entgegenlehnte, um einen Kuss auf dessen Mundwinkel zu hauchen.

John durchkreuzte seinen Plan jedoch. In einer fließenden Bewegung drehte er den Kopf und fing Sherlocks Lippen mit seinen ein. Ein Seufzen entfuhr Sherlock, als eine Hand in seinen Nacken glitt und ihn tiefer in den Kuss zog. Halt suchend festigte er seinen Griff an Johns Arm, legte ihm die Linke auf den Rücken und erwiderte die Liebkosung sanft.

Es war gut. Sie befanden sich nun in dieser kurzen Zeitspanne, in der jeder Kuss und jede Berührung zwischen Neuheit und Vertrautheit schwankte. Es war gleichzeitig jedes Mal unglaublich aufregend und nicht mehr so beängstigend wie beim ersten Mal. Die Balance war noch nicht vollständig etabliert, der Raum für Fehler und Unbehagen noch nicht ausgelotet.

In diesem Moment lief der Timer auf Johns Handy ab.

„Verdammt“, raunte John – ob des Kusses mehr Ehrfurcht als Unmut in seiner Stimme – und löste sich von Sherlock, um das Nudelwasser abzugießen. „Kannst du die Flasche öffnen? Ich kümmere mich um den Rest.“

„Sicher“, erwiderte Sherlock und räusperte sich verlegen, klang er doch etwas atemlos.

Nach dem Essen nahmen sie die Weinflasche und die Gläser mit ins Wohnzimmer und setzten sich auf die Couch. John winkelte sein linkes Bein unter sich an, sodass er sich Sherlock vollständig zuwenden konnte, und stützte sich mit dem Ellbogen auf der Rückenlehne ab.

„Hat es dir geschmeckt?“

„Ja, sehr“, erwiderte Sherlock, trank einen Schluck Rotwein und stellte das filigrane Glas auf dem Couchtisch ab.

„Das freut mich. Ich koche nur selten für mich allein. Hätte fast vergessen, wie viel Spaß mir das eigentlich macht.“

Sherlock setzte zu einer Frage an, unterbrach sich jedoch, bevor die erste Silbe seine Lippen passieren konnte. Sicherlich war es keine gute Idee, das Gespräch jetzt auf Jeanette zu lenken und sich zu erkundigen, ob John nie für seine Exfreundin gekocht hatte. Nach Möglichkeit wollte Sherlock ihre ehemaligen Partner gar nicht erst erwähnen.

„Hast du noch etwas für den heutigen Abend geplant?“, fragte er stattdessen.

„Äh... nicht wirklich. Wir könnten einen Film gucken, wenn du magst oder Musik hören und... reden?“

Sherlock hob eine Augenbraue und sah John herausfordernd an. „Reden, hm? Du lädst mich zu einem romantischen Abendessen zu dir _nach Hause_ ein und möchtest... reden?“

„Klar, warum nicht? Ich meine... Was hast du heute gemacht? Hast du noch etwas zu der Sache mit der _Frau_ gehört?“, fragte John ablenkend.

Sherlock entging nicht, dass sich Johns Herzschlag erhöht haben musste. Die Ader an seinem Hals pulsierte hektisch, als er den Kopf drehte und den Arm nach dem Weinglas ausstreckte. Seine Wangen hatten einen rosigen Ton angenommen, der sicherlich auch vom Alkohol herrühren konnte, aber allzu viel hatte John gar nicht getrunken. Er war immer noch bei seinem ersten Glas.

Sherlock entschied, vorläufig auf das Spiel einzugehen.

„Ja und nein. Mycroft hat mich heute Nachmittag angerufen und noch einmal bestätigt, dass alle Daten, die er benötigt, um Irene Adler hinter Gitter zu bringen, sichergestellt werden konnten. Wenn sie darüber hinaus nichts weiter hat, um einen Deal mit ihm auszuhandeln, wird sie wohl für eine ganze Weile eingesperrt werden. Wie lange genau kann ich jedoch nicht sagen.“

„Einen Deal? Würde man sie dann gehenlassen?“, fragte John ungläubig.

„Möglich. Je nachdem, was sie anzubieten hat. Zumindest Straferlass ist durchaus denkbar. Außerdem liegt ihr Kates Wohlergehen am Herzen. Ich denke, sie wird versuchen, etwas auszuhandeln, um Kates Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Die Polizei weiß schließlich um die Komplizenschaft und wird auf der Suche nach ihr sein“, erklärte Sherlock und beobachtete, wie John an seinem Glas nippte, bevor er es zurückstellte. Seine Finger glitten unbewusst über das angewinkelte Bein, rieben über den rauen Stoff der dunkelblauen Jeans und Sherlock fragte sich, ob es zu früh sei, wenn er Johns Hand wegschöbe und mit seiner ersetzte.

„Das kann ich nachvollziehen. Wenn ich in ihren Schuhen stecken würde, würde ich alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht, um meinem Partner zu helfen“, sagte John und sah auf einen Punkt zwischen ihnen hinab.

„Du bist ja auch ein Romantiker...“

John lachte auf. „Ich weiß nicht. Bin ich das?“

„Mhm...“, brummte Sherlock bestätigend, lehnte sich vor und stützte sich neben Johns Hüfte auf der Sitzfläche ab. Auf diese Art nur wenige Zentimeter von Johns Gesicht entfernt, fixierte er dessen Augen unbeirrt und raunte: „War das genug Smalltalk für den Moment? Ich würde dich jetzt wirklich gern ausziehen.“

Statt einer Entgegnung schloss John die Distanz zwischen ihnen und presste seine Lippen auf Sherlocks. Nur allzu gern erwiderte Sherlock den Kuss, drückte John gleichzeitig auf den Rücken und rutschte über ihn. Sein Herz machte einen freudigen Satz, war er doch zuvor ein klein wenig unsicher gewesen, ob John ihn auch heute wollen würde. Die Genugtuung über Johns Enthusiasmus steigerte die Erregung, die den ganzen Tag in seinem Inneren gebrodelt hatte, zusätzlich.

Ohne die Küsse zu unterbrechen, verfolgte er, wie sich Johns Arme unter dem Jackett um seinen Körper schlangen, wie seine Hände kurz darauf an dem Stoff zerrten, bis sie ihn über Sherlocks Schultern gezogen und zu Boden fallen gelassen hatten.

Bei dem Manöver war Sherlock auf die Seite gerutscht und steckte nun zwischen der Sofalehne und Johns Körper. Die marginal größere Bewegungsfreiheit nutzend streichelte er über Johns Arm, die Schulter und den Rücken hinunter, drückte fordernd in sein Kreuz, um ihre Körper enger zusammenzubringen, und schob sein Knie zwischen Johns Schenkel. Er zupfte an Johns Hemd, zog es aus dessen Hose und streichelte leise seufzend über die erhitzte Haut. Kein Unterhemd, sehr gut.

„Sher—“, protestierte John halbherzig, als Sherlock in das blonde Haar griff und den Kopf sanft zurückzog, zärtlich in den gestreckten Hals biss und an der empfindlichen Haut saugte. Geschickte Finger knöpften das Hemd auf, schoben die beiden Hälften ungeduldig auseinander und streichelten jeden Zentimeter des unter dem Stoff zutage tretenden Körpers. Sherlock rutschte weiter nach unten, schabte mit den Zähnen über eine rosige Brustwarze und saugte sie zwischen seine Lippen, als sie sich zu einem harten Knoten zusammenzog.

Johns Finger schlossen sich in den Locken in seinem Nacken zu einer Faust, zogen dabei unweigerlich an den sensiblen Haarfollikeln, jedoch nicht genug, um es ernsthaft schmerzen zu lassen, und hielten Sherlock für einige lange Sekunden genau an dieser Stelle. Motiviert knabberte Sherlock an der empfindsamen Haut, umspielte sie mit seiner Zunge, tauchte jedoch bald weiter hinunter, bis er an Johns Hosenbund stieß. Als er dabei eines seiner Beine auf den Boden stellte, um auf dem Sofa genügend Platz zu haben, fiel eins der Dekokissen hinunter und rutschte unter den Tisch. Während er sich mit einer Hand neben John abstützte, knetete die andere lasziv die Ausbuchtung in Johns Schritt und fühlte, wie sich sein Penis zunehmend versteifte.

„Warte, Sherlock. Warte!“

Irritiert hielt Sherlock inne und sah auf. Hatte John es sich anders überlegt?

„Ich will...“

„Was?“, fragte Sherlock leise, als John verstummte.

„Kann ich... _es_ noch mal versuchen?“ Als die Irritation nicht aus Sherlocks Gesicht wich, setzte sich John auf. Die geröteten Wangen und die glasigen Augen sprachen von Verlegenheit und Erregung, sein Blick von Determiniertheit.

„Ich verstehe nicht...“

Seufzend lehnte sich John zu Sherlock, als wollte er ihm etwas ins Ohr flüstern. Stattdessen streiften seine Lippen Sherlocks Wange, bevor er das Ohrläppchen mit den Zähnen einfing und sanft daran zog. Ein wohliger Schauer rieselte über Sherlocks Nervenbahnen und ließ ihn nach Luft schnappen.

„Ich will... das gleiche tun, das du gestern mit mir getan hast. Ich will... dich küssen, lecken, schmecken... will dich... mit meinem Mund verwöhnen... wenn du mich lässt.“

„Okay...“, wisperte Sherlock, ehe er genauer über das Vorhaben nachdenken und sich Sorge wegen Johns möglicher Reaktion machen konnte.

John küsste ihn erneut, fummelte blind an den Knöpfen des burgunderfarbenen Hemdes herum, bis er sie alle geöffnet hatte, und griff erst dann nach dem Verschluss der schwarzen Anzughose.

Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, beugte sich Sherlock vor, um an seine Schnürsenkel heranzukommen, streifte sich einen Schuh nach dem anderen ab und half John dabei, die Hose über seine Beine zu schieben und auszuziehen. Sein Penis war mittlerweile vollständig erigiert, die Form zeichnete sich deutlich unter dem weichen Stoff seiner dunkelgrauen Pants ab.

John sank auf den Boden, drückte Sherlocks Beine auseinander und stopfte sich das Dekokissen unter die Knie. In einer betörenden Mischung aus Lust und Scham sah er zu Sherlock auf, leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen und betrachtete eingehend die Ausbuchtung, die nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt lag.

Sherlocks Erektion zuckte unter dem prüfenden Blick ohne sein Zutun. Nur allzu gern hätte er die Sache beschleunigt und den Stoff selbst beiseite geschoben, hielt sich jedoch im Zaum. John musste allein entscheiden, wie schnell (oder elendig langsam) er sich der Sache annehmen wollte. Statt jedoch die Pants auszuziehen, entledigte sich John seines offenen Hemdes, warf es hinter sich und öffnete seine eigene Hose, wie um den Druck darin zu lösen.

Als John schließlich die Hände auf Sherlocks Oberschenkel legte und langsam über sie streichelte, beschleunigte sich Sherlocks Atem wieder. Gebannt beobachtete er, wie John sich vorlehnte und die verdeckte Erektion zaghaft küsste, wie seine Zunge hervorschnellte und dagegen stupste, wie sich seine Finger in den elastischen Stoff gruben und _zogen_. Kaum hatte er Sherlocks Penis zum Teil freigelegt, strichen seine Lippen über die stark durchblutete Haut. Johns eine Hand schob sich unter die Erektion, drückte sie gegen seinen Mund, während die andere den Bund bis unter Sherlocks Hoden zog und sich sanft um diese schloss.

Sherlocks Finger zuckten mit dem Verlangen, über seinen Penis zu reiben. Er spannte seine Gesäßmuskeln an, kam dem verlockenden Mund so ein paar Millimeter entgegen und holte geräuschvoll Luft, als John seine Vorhaut zurückzog und die feucht glänzende Eichel freilegte. Zaghaft nahm John sie zwischen seine Lippen, leckte über den Spalt und gab einen Laut von sich, dem er sich selbst nicht bewusst zu sein schien – oder den er konsequent ignorierte.

„John...“, seufzte Sherlock und erlangte damit die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen Mannes.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich, gerade als die Penisspitze aus Johns Mund glitt und er einen Kuss auf die gerötete Eichel setzte wie einen Nebengedanken. Seine Lider senkten sich, als er die Erektion erneut in den Mund nahm, ein Stück tiefer diesmal, und mit der Zunge umspielte. Wieder und wieder ließ er sie zwischen seine Lippen gleiten, variierte Druck und Geschwindigkeit, als teste er, was Sherlock besser gefiel.

Sherlock atmete hektisch und stöhnte leise, wenn der provozierte Reiz einfach zu unwiderstehlich war. Er warf eine Hand über seinen Kopf auf die Rückenlehne, krallte sich in den festen Stoff und versuchte, sich davon abzuhalten, tiefer in den Mund zu stoßen und mehr Reibung zu verursachen. Die andere Hand grub sich in das Sitzkissen des Sofas, bis seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Aus Sherlocks Sicht war Johns Bemühung eher ein unglaubliches Necken und Reizen als der Versuch, ihn bald zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Eine Geduldsprobe, die eine von beiden letztendlich dazu veranlassen würde, das Handtuch zu werfen. Auch wenn John natürlich wusste, was ihm selbst bei einem Blowjob besonders gut gefiel, fehlte ihm die Übung und vielleicht auch die Bereitschaft, einen anderen Mann in seinen Mund kommen zu lassen.

Nach mehreren Minuten dieser durchaus erregenden, jedoch nicht zielführenden Stimulation, ließ John keuchend von Sherlock ab und wischte sich den Speichel vom Kinn. Mit der freien Hand rieb er weiterhin über die Erektion, fand jedoch keinen zufriedenstellenden Rhythmus.

„Ich mache das wohl nicht richtig“, sagte er zerknirscht und massierte seinen schmerzenden Kiefer mit der freien Hand.

Sherlock setzte sich auf und umfasste Johns Gesicht mit beiden Händen, holte ihn zu einem Kuss heran und strich ihm durch das Haar und über den Nacken. „Es war gut, John.“

„Ja?“, fragte John zweifelnd.

„Absolut! Und jetzt komm her.“ Sherlock half John auf die wackligen Beine, die lange genug in der unbequemen Haltung verbracht hatten. Er schob die Jeans über Johns Hüften und war schon im Begriff, die Unterhose hinterherzuschicken, als er realisierte, dass es jene war, die er John tags zuvor als Ersatz für die Boxershorts gegeben hatte. Der enge, schwarze Stoff schmiegte sich wie eine zweite Haut an Johns Hintern, war unglaublich weich und vorne, wo die Eichel gegen den Stoff drückte, von einem feuchten Fleck gezeichnet.

„Die stehen dir gut“, brummte Sherlock anerkennend und knetete Johns Pobacken mit beiden Händen, bevor er ihm die Pants ebenfalls abstreifte und ihn auf seinen Schoß zog.

John puhlte sich die Socken von den Füßen und rutschte – gänzlich nackt – näher an Sherlock heran, schlang beide Arme um seinen Hals und schob ihm fordernd die Zunge in den Mund.

„Es hat mir wirklich gefallen“, raunte Sherlock zwischen mehreren Küssen gegen Johns Lippen. „Ich hoffe sehr, dass wir das wiederholen.“

„Ja“, hauchte John in den offenen Mund und griff zwischen ihren Körpern nach Sherlocks mittlerweile recht sensibler Erektion, verteilte das Präejakulat an der Spitze mit seinem Daumen und rieb über das Frenulum.

Ein heißkalter Blitz fuhr in Sherlocks Leiste und ließ ihn leise aufstöhnen. Er tat es John gleich, umfasste dessen Penis und ließ die geschwollene Spitze wieder und wieder in seiner Faust verschwinden, während er John mit dem anderen Arm so nah wie möglich an sich heranzog, ohne dass er der gegenseitigen Stimulation in die Quere kam.

„Warte, lass mich...“ Sherlock löste Johns Hand von seiner Erektion und legte sie auf seine Schulter. Erst leckte er über seine eigene Handfläche, dann umfasste er sie beide, drückte die Unterseite seines Penis gegen Johns und rieb langsam auf und ab. Es war nicht einfach, einen effektiven Rhythmus zu finden, befand sich Johns Eichel dadurch, dass er auf Sherlocks Schoß saß, doch viel weiter oben.

John bekam den Dreh jedoch schnell heraus undstimulierte mit der freien Hand gezielt die beiden Spitzen.

„Oh... _hnnn_... das ist gut“, seufzte er und ließ seine Stirn gegen Sherlocks sinken.

Sherlock gab einen bestätigenden Laut von sich und leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen. Er war nicht mehr in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Die Erregung, die sich stetig in seinem Inneren auftürmte, war zu verführerisch, seine Geduld zu mürbe. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, wurde nur von hektischen, feuchten Küssen unterbrochen. Die Finger seiner freien Hand gruben sich in das feste Fleisch von Johns Hintern, streichelten über die Rundung und in die Vertiefung der Pofalte.

Als ihn der Orgasmus schließlich überkam, saugte er sich an der Haut über Johns Schlüsselbein fest und unterdrückte mehr schlecht als recht ein lautes Stöhnen. Seine Muskeln kontrahierten unkontrolliert und nur mit einiger Verzögerung realisierte er, dass John unentwegt mit ihm sprach.

„...wunderbar... atemberaubend... _Gott_... das ist so gut...“

Ein kräftiger Schauer rollte mit den letzten lustvollen Impulsen durch Sherlocks Körper und ließ ihn zitternd und keuchend zurück. Erschöpft ließ er sich gegen die Rückenlehne sinken, die Hand noch immer um sie beide geschlossen, und sah sein Sperma über den eigenen und Johns Oberkörper perlen.

John beugte sich vor und küsste Sherlock tief und innig, umspielte seine Zunge fordernd und ließ nur widerwillig von Sherlocks erschlaffendem Penis ab.

Sherlock schmierte kurzerhand etwas von seinem eigenen Erguss über Johns Erektion und nahm die Auf-und-Ab-Bewegung gezielt wieder auf.

„Genau so, genau so... schneller!“, keuchte John und trieb sich immer wieder in Sherlocks Faust.

Fasziniert betrachtete Sherlock Johns Gesicht, den angespannten, lustverzerrten Ausdruck, die feuchten Lippen und geröteten Wangen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis John ein langgestrecktes Stöhnen ausstieß, sich in Sherlocks Schulter krallte und sich zwischen ihren Körper ergoss. Sherlock ließ erst von ihm ab, als er sah, dass jegliche weitere Reizung zu viel für John war. Blind fanden sich ihre Lippen erneut zu einem sengenden Kuss, Hände streichelten über glühende Haut, unwillig voneinander zu lassen.

John richtete sich weit genug auf, dass er Sherlock in die Augen sehen konnte. Er atmete noch immer schwer, die Hitze in seinen Wangen war nach wie vor sichtbar. Er wischte die feuchten Spuren an seinem Oberschenkel ab, griff Sherlock in den Nacken und küsste ihn erneut.

„Das war... _wow_... intensiv“, sagte er schmunzelnd. „Ich fürchte, ich habe nichts zum Abwischen hier. Warte einen Moment, ja?“ Ungelenk erhob er sich aus Sherlocks Schoß und verließ das Wohnzimmer splitterfasernackt.

Sherlock sah ihm nach, dann an sich hinunter. Neben seinen Socken trug er noch immer das aufgeknöpfte Hemd und die dunkelgrauen Pants, welche er wieder über seinen Penis zog. Einige Spermaflecken waren unweigerlich auf den Stoffen gelandet, aber daran konnte er nun auch nichts mehr ändern. Aus dem Badezimmer hörte er Wasser rauschen.

Unsicherheit machte sich in Sherlock breit. Sollte er sich aus- oder anziehen? Ob John bald zurückkommen würde? Würden sie noch ein Glas Wein zusammen trinken? Doch noch einen Film schauen? Oder war der Abend hier für ihn beendet? Sollte Sherlock lieber gehen, bevor John zurückkam und fragte, was er sonst noch wollte? Es war schwierig zu sagen.

Er stand auf und ging in die Küche, um nach einer Serviette oder etwas Ähnlichem zu suchen. Mit einer unbenutzten vom Esstisch wischte er sich die feuchten Spuren von der Brust, während er hörte, wie John das Bad verließ und das Licht ausschaltete.

„Was machst du denn hier? Hast du Durst?“, fragte John, als er an der Küche vorbeiging und Sherlock dort entdeckte.

Sherlock zuckte halbseitig mit der Schulter und tupfte weiter an sich herum.

„Hey... alles okay?“ Behutsam nahm John Sherlock die Serviette aus der Hand und ersetzte sie mit einem feuchten Waschlappen, den er aus dem Bad mitgebracht hatte. „Sorry, dein Hemd hat einiges abbekommen...“

Etwas in Sherlocks Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Zu gern hätte er John an sich gezogen, ihn umarmt, seine Körperwärme noch eine Weile genossen, aber... wie standen sie nun eigentlich zueinander? Wie viel Intimität war erlaubt? Wie lange durfte er die Aufmerksamkeit dieses wunderbaren Mannes für sich beanspruchen, ehe er unweigerlich zur Seite geschoben und vergessen werden würde?

„Ich... möchte dich küssen“, flüsterte Sherlock kaum hörbar.

Statt Skepsis oder Irritation zu zeigen, wie er sie schon so oft in so einer Situation gesehen hatte, lächelte John und trat näher an Sherlock heran.

„Dann tu es doch!“, sagte er strahlend und streckte sich, um Sherlock auf die nachgiebigen Lippen zu küssen.

 

+++

tbc

 


	32. Chapter 32

Sanft setzte John zwei, drei Küsse auf Sherlocks Mund und öffnete schließlich seinen, um Sherlocks tastender Zunge Einlass zu gewähren. Noch immer sandte jede Berührung ihrer Lippen elektrische Impulse über Johns Nervenbahnen und versetzte sein Inneres in Aufruhr. Er wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal so starke körperliche und emotionale Reaktionen erlebt hatte, wenn er mit jemandem intim war. Sicherlich nicht bei Jeanette.

Er warf den feuchten Waschlappen in Richtung Spülbecken und legte die Arme um Sherlocks Nacken, um den Mann noch näher an sich heranzuziehen. Nur langsam wich die Anspannung, die John glaubte, bemerkt zu haben, nachdem er ihn in der Küche vorgefunden hatte, aus Sherlocks Körper. Fast zögerlich erwiderte Sherlock die Umarmung und legte seine Hände auf Johns Hüften.

Sie küssten sich lange und selbstvergessen. Wann immer einer der beiden den Kuss unterbrach, um Luft zu holen oder den Winkel zu variieren, suchte der andere die gelösten Lippen und initiierte die Liebkosung aufs Neue. Dabei streichelten sie unentwegt über Schultern, Nacken, Rücken und Arme.

Gänsehaut überzog John und sandte ein Kribbeln in seinen Schoß, als Sherlocks Finger über sein Sakraldreieck wanderten, seine Pobacken umgriffen und begannen, sie genau mit der richtigen Intensität zu kneten. In jüngeren Jahren wäre Johns Penis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt vermutlich bereits erneut hart geworden und er würde die zweite Runde des Abends einläuten. So blieb es jedoch fürs Erste bei einem verlangenden Kribbeln. Seufzend löste er sich von Sherlock und griff nach dessen Hand, um ihn zurück ins Wohnzimmer zu ziehen.

„Komm.“

Schmunzelnd blickte John auf die kunterbunt verteilte Kleidung auf dem flauschigen Teppichboden und zupfte auffordernd an Sherlocks burgunderfarbenem Hemd.

„Zieh das aus und dann machen wir es uns gemütlich.“ John nahm die weiche Decke, die gefaltet am Fußende der Couch lag, und schüttelte sie aus. Abwartend wandte er sich zu Sherlock, der keine Anstalten machte, sich zu bewegen.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er, als er Sherlocks unsicheren Blick bemerkte.

„Ja. Ich... du willst, dass ich bleibe?“

Perplex breitete John die Decke auf dem Sofa aus und überwand die kurze Distanz zu Sherlock. Er platzierte einen sanften Kuss auf dessen angespannten Mundwinkel und nickte zustimmend.

„Natürlich will ich, dass du bleibst. Es sei denn, du willst gehen?“

Rasch schüttelte Sherlock den Kopf und schlüpfte nicht nur aus dem Hemd, sondern entledigte sich auch der Socken und der Unterhose. Er hielt den Blick gesenkt und wirkte beinahe verschämt, als er sich auf das Sofa setzte.

John war irritiert. Sherlock war stets selbstbewusst und sicher in all seinen Handlungen. Doch nun erweckte er den Eindruck, als wäre er völlig verunsichert und wüsste nicht, wohin mit sich. War es so ungewöhnlich für ihn, dass man nach dem Sex noch Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte? Seine Nähe und Anwesenheit befürwortete und genoss? John haderte mit sich, ob er Sherlock geradeheraus fragen sollte, entschied sich letztendlich jedoch dagegen.

Er hatte Sorge, Sherlock in Verlegenheit zu bringen oder mit einer unbedachten Äußerung zu verstimmen. Zu lebhaft hatte er den Disput vom vergangenen Abends noch vor Augen, als er Sherlock wegen eines – zugegeben taktlosen – Kommentars tief verletzt hatte. Also beschloss er, das Thema vorerst auf sich beruhen zu lassen und Sherlock mit Handlungen statt mit Worten willkommen zu heißen.

Mit einem auffordernden Lächeln rutschte John zu Sherlock auf das Sofa, zog den Mann mit sich in eine liegende Position und breitete die Decke über ihnen aus. Er legte seinen Arm um Sherlock, der zögerlich den Kopf an seine Schulter bettete. Ohne sich aufzurichten, tastete John nach der Schale Weintrauben, die auf dem Wohnzimmertisch bereitstand, und platzierte sie auf seinem Bauch. Er griff hinein und schob sich eine süße Traube in den Mund. Zufrieden kaute er und blickte schmunzelnd in Sherlocks Gesicht, das ihn neugierig anblickte.

„Ich bekomme immer Hunger nach gutem Sex“, grinste John zwischen zwei Bissen.

Auffordernd hielt er Sherlock eine Traube vor den Mund, doch der schüttelte den Kopf.

„Komm schon, probier’ wenigstens eine. Sie sind herrlich süß, keine Kerne.“ Neckend rieb John die Frucht über Sherlocks volle Lippen.

Fasziniert beobachtete John, wie das feuchte Obst einen glänzenden Film hinterließ. Er zog Sherlocks Unterlippe leicht nach unten und schluckte schwer, als der schließlich den Mund öffnete und mit der Zungenspitze gegen die Frucht stieß. John blickte Sherlock tief in die Augen, als er die Traube mit sanftem Druck in dessen Mund schob. Sherlocks Lippen schlossen sich um Johns Zeigefinger und saugten lasziv daran. Verführerisch ließ Sherlock seine Zunge über die raue Kuppe wandern und nahm den Finger tiefer auf.

John entließ einen leisen Seufzer, leckte sich über die eigenen vom Küssen aufgerauten Lippen und beobachtete fasziniert, wie Sherlock hingebungsvoll an seinem Finger saugte und die Traube immer wieder dagegen stoßen ließ.

Behutsam zog John seine Hand zurück, damit Sherlock kauen konnte.

„Mehr?“, fragte er dunkel und kehrte mit einer weiteren Frucht und zwei Fingern zurück, nachdem Sherlock geschluckt hatte.

Sherlock nickte, öffnete den Mund und ließ sich bereitwillig von John füttern. Dabei widmete er den Fingern und seinem verführerischen Spiel jedoch mehr Aufmerksamkeit als den Früchten.

Die leere Schale fiel klappernd zu Boden, als John die letzte Weintraube in seinen Mund nahm, sie zerbiss und seine Lippen auf Sherlocks presste.

„Köstlich...“, wisperte Sherlock und leckte den ausgetretenen Saft von Johns Mundwinkel, als sie mit ihren Zungen das letzte bisschen Obst verteilten.

John drehte Sherlock auf den Rücken, stützte sich mit dem linken Arm auf und beugte sich über ihn. Auf diese Art keilte er Sherlock zwischen sich und der Rückenlehne ein, sodass er fast bewegungsunfähig war.

John intensivierte seine Küsse, die enthusiastisch erwidert wurden. Fordernd sog er Sherlocks Unterlippe in seinen Mund, schmeckte Süße, Rotwein und Sherlocks ganz eigene Nuancen. John wusste instinktiv, dass er, ganz gleich, was sich zwischen ihnen entwickelte, Weintrauben von heute an immer mit diesem Moment in Verbindung bringen würde. Und dass er vermutlich niemals genug von dem Mann bekommen würde, der sein Herz auf so ungewohnte Weise zum Schlagen und seine Libido in Aufruhr brachte.

Erregung wanderte durch Johns gesamten Körper und sammelte sich in seinem Schritt. Sein Penis füllte sich erneut und pochte verlangend. Er ließ seine Hände über Sherlocks erhitzte Haut wandern, strich wie beiläufig über dessen Schoß und erkannte zu seiner außerordentlichen Zufriedenheit, dass sich Sherlock im gleichen Zustand befand. Auffordernd rieb er seine Erektion an Sherlocks Oberschenkel und saugte die leisen Seufzer des Mannes ein, wie ein Ertrinkender Luft.

„Ich kann einfach nicht aufhören, dich anzufassen“, wisperte John. Er zog Sherlocks Ohrläppchen zwischen die Zähne, während er über den festen Brustkorb und den flachen Bauch strich, der sich unter schneller werdenden Atemzügen hektisch hob und senkte. Er wusste selbst nicht, woher er den Mut nahm, so aktiv die Führung zu übernehmen, doch Sherlock zu berühren, fühlte sich richtig, vertraut und so perfekt an, dass kein Raum für Irritationen existierte.

„John...“

„Du bleibst heute Nacht bei mir, ja?“

Johns spürte das gewispertes _Ja_ mehr, als dass er es hörte, während Sherlock unkoordinierte Küsse auf seinem Hals verteilte und die Finger in seinen Oberarm grub.

„Und dann will ich es nochmal versuchen, wenn du mich lässt.“ Unmissverständlich ließ John seine Hand zwischen Sherlocks angewinkelte Schenkel wandern und streichelte die zarte Haut der Leiste und Hoden.

Mit Genugtuung lauschte John Sherlocks leisem Stöhnen, als er mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über den harten Schaft strich und über die Eichel fuhr. Aus dem Spalt war bereits Feuchtigkeit geperlt, die John in kreisender Bewegung verteilte. „Auch wenn es noch nicht perfekt war, ich...“

„John... Ich... ich habe es sehr genossen, auch wenn ich nicht... gekommen bin.“

„Ja? Das ist gut. Ich will nämlich nicht, dass du dich zurückhältst, nur weil es neu für mich ist.“ Sanft leckte John über Sherlocks Ohrmuschel und intensivierte die zarte Stimulation an der Eichel. „Ich kann es nämlich kaum erwarten, weißt du?“

„ _Hgnn..._ was?“ Sherlock zog die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und sah John mit lustverhangenen Augen an.

„Zu spüren, wie du in meinen Mund kommst. Wie es sich anfühlt, wie du schmeckst, wie du—“

Gerade eben hatte John noch in Sherlocks Ohr geflüstert, nur um einen Augenblick später ein überraschtes Lachen auszustoßen und sich auf dem Rücken liegend wiederzufinden. Sherlock grätschte über seinem Schoß, der runde Po so gefährlich nah an Johns steifem Penis, dass der Sorge (oder die Hoffnung) hatte, Sherlock würde ihn ohne Vorwarnung einfach einführen. Speichel sammelte sich in Johns Mund und ließ ihn hart schlucken.

Mit einer Hand umfasste Sherlock Johns Erektion, während er den Daumen der anderen in Johns Mund schob und dabei intuitiv die Hüften kreisen ließ.

„John, ich will, dass du mich f—“

Beide Männer zuckten erschrocken zusammen, als das schrille Läuten der Türglocke Sherlocks Satz unterbrach.

Verdutzt hielt Sherlock inne und zog den Finger aus Johns Mund. „Erwartest du jemanden?“

John schüttelte den Kopf und streckte verlangend die Arme nach Sherlock aus. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Komm her und küss mich.“

Offensichtlich erleichtert beugte sich Sherlock hinunter und presste die vollen Lippen auf Johns. Gierig schob John seine Zunge in Sherlocks warme Mundhöhle und fragte sich gerade, ob er Sherlock bitten sollte, seinen Wunsch erneut zu äußern, als es noch einmal klingelte. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal.

„Was zum Teufel?“ Auffordernd klopfte John Sherlock auf die rechte Pobacke. „Lass mich aufstehen.“

In einem Gewühl aus Decke und Körperteilen rutschte John schließlich von der Couch und sah seufzend an sich herunter. Sein Penis war durch die Ablenkung zwar ein wenig abgeflaut, jedoch immer noch steif. Sherlock, der seitlich auf dem Sofa lag und den Kopf auf der rechten Hand aufgestützt hatte, stieß ein dunkles Lachen aus.

„Hör auf zu lachen und mach dich lieber nützlich. Sag mir, wo ich meine Unterwäsche gelassen hab“, grinste nun auch John und wühlte sich durch den Kleiderhaufen auf dem Boden. Triumphierend zog er die schwarzen Pants unter dem Wohnzimmertisch hervor und schlüpfte hinein.

Gerade als er dachte, das der unerwünschte Störenfried aufgegeben hatte, machte sich die Klingel erneut bemerkbar. Diesmal nachdrücklicher als die ersten Male; außerdem wurde parallel an die Tür gehämmert.

„Verdammt noch mal, ich komm ja schon“, brüllte John und schnappte in der Eile Sherlocks Hemd vom Boden, da er sein eigenes in der Hektik nicht finden konnte. Er schlüpfte hinein und wickelte die beiden Seiten um seinen Torso, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, es zuzuknöpfen. Dann beeilte er sich, zur Tür zu laufen, da die Klingel inzwischen ununterbrochen läutete.

Verärgert riss er die Haustür auf, nur um in ein wohlbekanntes, tränenüberströmtes Gesicht zu blicken.

„Jeanette?“

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war John verunsichert, ob etwas passiert sei und Jeanette seine Hilfe benötigte. Doch dann sah er Victor Trevor, die Arme vor der Brust überkreuzt im Halbdunkeln an der gegenüberliegenden Wand des Treppenhauses lehnen.

„Was zum Henker wollt ihr hier? Seid ihr von allen guten Geistern verlassen?“ Aufgebracht ballte John seine Hände zu Fäusten und funkelte die ungebetenen Besucher wütend an.

„Johnny... ich... können wir nicht noch mal... ich...“, stammelte Jeanette, ohne einen vernünftigen Satz zustande zu bringen.

Victor stieß sich indes von der Wand ab und trat näher an die erleuchtete Wohnung heran. Entschuldigend hob er die Arme und drehte die Handflächen nach außen, wie um seine Harmlosigkeit zu beteuern.

„Entschuldige, John. Aber sie war so aufgebracht, als sie erfahren hat, dass du dich heute mit Sherlock triffst. Sie wollte unbedingt zu dir und reden. Ich konnte sie unmöglich alleine gehen lassen.“

Schluchzend rieb sich Jeanette über die verweinten Augen und musterte Johns Aufzug argwöhnisch. „Hast du schon geschlafen?“, fragte sie leise.

„Das sieht mir nicht danach aus. Komm, lass uns gehen“, murmelte Victor beruhigend und griff nach Jeanettes Arm. Er zog die Frau vorsichtig beiseite und beide machten Anstalten, sich umzudrehen. „Entschuldige die Störung. Übrigens, nettes Hemd, Johnny.“

Wie vom Blitz getroffen blieb Jeanette stehen. „Das... das ist nicht dein Hemd.“

„Nein, ist es nicht. Es ist meins.“

In die beigefarbene Sofadecke gewickelt war Sherlock von John unbemerkt aus dem Wohnzimmer in den Flur getreten und stand nun hinter ihm.

„ _Du_ “, kreischte Jeanette und schob sich an dem perplexen John vorbei in die Wohnung. „Du hast alles kaputt gemacht! Du hast meinem Johnny schon in Brighton permanent schöne Augen gemacht, weil du wusstest, dass er an deinen albernen, kleinen Detektivgeschichten interessiert ist. Und jetzt hast du ihn verführt! Für dich war es wohl nicht zu akzeptieren, dass er nicht dein _Perfect Match_ ist und sich in _mich_ verliebt hat. Kapierst du nicht, dass du nur ein Fehler in der Datenbank bist? _Wir_ sind füreinander bestimmt. Und der arme Victor hier...“ Sie unterbrach sich und schritt bedrohlich auf Sherlock zu.

„Jeanette!“, brüllte John und schob sich zwischen die Frau und Sherlock. „Verschwinde aus meiner Wohnung. Und nimm 'den armen Victor' mit. Immerhin bist _du_ diejenige, die mit einem Knutschfleck von ihm hier aufgetaucht ist und gleichzeitig die Frechheit besessen hat, _mir_ Vorwürfe zu machen. Keiner von euch beiden braucht das Unschuldslamm zu spielen.“

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah John, dass Sherlock mäßig überrascht die Augenbraue hob und Victor spöttisch betrachtete.

„Sherl...“, setzte der blonde Mann entschuldigend an und wurde harsch von John, der sich an Sherlock wandte, unterbrochen.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du überhaupt davon wusstest oder es wissen willst. Falls nicht, entschuldige, dass du es so erfährst. “

Sherlock schenkte John ein halbseitiges Lächeln und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich bin nicht wirklich überrascht“, antwortete er, ohne jemanden direkt damit zu adressieren.

Trotzig verschränkte Jeanette die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte John wütend an. „Du hast mir nie die Chance gegeben, mich zu erklären, Johnny. Es war ein winzig kleiner Ausrutscher, ohne Bedeutung. Ich war so schrecklich verunsichert und ängstlich, dass etwas mit _ihm_ laufen könnte. Da habe ich den Kopf verloren.“ Abschätzig ließ sie ihren Blick über Sherlock wandern. „Aber wie sich herausgestellt hat, hatten Vic und ich recht. Ihr habt uns die ganze Zeit betrogen. Bestimmt lief da schon was in Brighton. Oder davor? Gib’s zu, du Mistkerl!“

Kopfschüttelnd wandte sich Sherlock ab und machte Anstalten, zurück ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. „Du bist ja total übergeschnappt.“

„Wage es nicht, mich hier einfach stehenzulassen! Du hast meinen Johnny schwul gemacht und ich... ich _hasse_ dich!“

Für alle Beteiligten unerwartet machte Jeanette plötzlich einen Satz nach vorne und holte aus. Die Ohrfeige, die sie Sherlock verpasste, dröhnte so laut in Johns Ohren, dass er den Eindruck hatte, selbst geschlagen worden zu sein.

Eilig packte Victor Jeanette am Arm und blickte betreten zu Sherlock, der nur mühsam seine Balance wiederfand und sich die Hand an die Wange hielt.

„Entschuldigt. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass das hier so eskaliert... wir gehen.“

+++  


tbc

 


	33. Chapter 33

Geschockt blinzelte Sherlock und versuchte, zu begreifen, was gerade geschehen war; warum er den Schlag nicht hatte kommen sehen. Seine Wange brannte wie Feuer. Scham und Abscheu fochten einen erbitterten Kampf in seinem Inneren. Wut kochte in ihm hoch, doch statt sie seinem Angreifer entgegenzuschleudern, schluckte er sie hinunter wie bittere Galle. Er ließ die Schultern sinken und raffte die Decke enger um seinen nackten Körper.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Victor die weinende Jeanette aus der Wohnung schob und dabei leise auf sie einredete. Was zum Teufel machte Victor überhaupt hier? Warum hatte er Johns Exfreundin hierher begleitet? Wenn sie beide gewusst hatten, dass Sherlock an diesem Abend bei John sein würde, hätte doch offensichtlich sein müssen, was geschehen würde. Wie konnten die Menschen nur so blind sein?!

Als Sherlock sah, wie John die Tür zuschob, wandte er sich ab und wollte zurück ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Doch bevor er das charakteristische Klacken der Schlossfalle hörte, ertönte Victors Stimme erneut. Sherlock wandte sich um und begegnete dem glühenden Blick seines Exfreundes, der die Tür mit einer Hand offen hielt.

„Sherlock, wenn du all das wirklich tun musst; wenn du alle Leute um dich herum verletzen musst – okay. Das ist deine Entscheidung. Aber ich hoffe, du denkst daran, dass du jederzeit zu mir zurückkommen kannst, wenn dich niemand sonst mehr sehen will! Ich werde _immer_ für dich da sein.“

Sherlocks Augen verengten sich, seine Brauen zogen sich grimmig zusammen. Doch statt eine Antwort zu geben, verließ er den Korridor.

„Verschwinde, Victor. Bevor ich mich vergesse!“, knurrte John bedrohlich. Kurz darauf fiel die Tür endlich ins Schloss.

Sherlock, der im Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer stehengeblieben war, lauschte auf Victors ferne Schritte im Hausflur, bis die Geräusche von John überdeckt wurden.

„Bist du okay?“ John ging um Sherlock herum und umfasste sanft sein Gesicht. Da er im Halbdunkeln nicht genug erkennen konnte, streckte er sich nach dem Lichtschalter neben dem Durchgang. Die Deckenleuchte sprang an und erhellte das Wohnzimmer, verjagte auch das letzte bisschen Intimität, das sich hier erst vor wenigen Minuten akkumuliert hatte.

Johns besorgter Ausdruck vergrößerte die Scham in Sherlocks Innerem nur. Er wandte den Blick ab, als Johns Daumen über sein Jochbein streichelte, dort, wo man noch immer die verblassten Spuren von Irene Adlers Angriff wahrnehmen konnte. Er strich die glühende Wange entlang, als suche er nach Schäden. Auch ohne es gesehen zu haben, konnte sich Sherlock das flammende Rot, das ihn zeichnete, gut vorstellen.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie handgreiflich wird... Tut mir leid, ich hätte sie aufhalten müssen“, sagte John und trat näher an Sherlock heran, um ihn zu umarmen. Doch als Sherlock keine Anstalten machte, die Arme zu öffnen oder John anzusehen, hielt er inne.

„Sherlock...“

„Schon gut. Sie hat ja recht. Es _ist_ meine Schuld. Ich habe dich geküsst, obwohl wir beide in anderen Beziehungen waren.“ Mit grimmiger Miene ging Sherlock hinüber zum Sofa und fing an, seine Kleidungsstücke vom Boden aufzusammeln.

„Das ist doch... Ich _wollte_ dich küssen! Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie sehr...“, versuchte John einzulenken. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Jeanette uns das jetzt kaputt macht!“

Sherlock sah auf, suchte Johns Blick. Mit einer ruckenden Bewegung manövrierte er die Decke, die zuvor ein Stück heruntergerutscht war, wieder über seine Schulter und sah nachdenklich auf die verschiedenen Stoffe in seiner Hand.

Noch vor wenigen Sekunden hatte er das Weite suchen wollen. Länger hierzubleiben und zu wissen, dass er Johns Leben ins Chaos gestürzt hatte, schien unerträglich. Sich selbst zurückzuziehen, zurück in die Einsamkeit zu flüchten, und zu wissen, dass niemand mehr wegen ihm leiden würde – außer ihm selbst – schien das Verantwortungsvollste zu sein, das er tun konnte.

Aber John zurücklassen...?

All das, was sie sich aufgebaut hatten, aufgeben...?

Etwas in Sherlocks Innerem zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, sodass er sich setzen musste. Er ließ die Kleidungsstücke fallen, ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf seinen Knien ab. Die Augen fest zugekniffen krallte er sich in seine wirren Locken und seufzte schwer.

 _Du bist so egoistisch!_ , flüsterte es in seinem Hinterkopf.

Er zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als das Sitzkissen neben ihm einsank und sich ein Arm um ihn legte. Lippen streiften seine Schulter, Wärme sickerte durch seine Haut. Kleine Schauer breiteten sich von den Punkten aus, die zärtlich liebkost wurden.

Das alles war dermaßen lächerlich. Unzählige Male hatte sich Sherlock bereits in einer physischen Auseinandersetzung befunden, hatte sich mit Schurken und Halunken angelegt. Hatte ausgeteilt und mehr als genug eingesteckt. Aber diesmal war es anders. Dieses Mal war es _persönlich_. Ausgerechnet Johns Exfreundin hatte es mit einer gezielten Backpfeife geschafft, ihn mental von den Füßen zu reißen.

Es war nicht richtig, dass John ihn so sah. Konfus, verletzt, schuldig gesprochen. Warum fiel es ihm so schwer, ausgerechnet jetzt die Fassung zu bewahren und all diese verwirrenden Emotionen dorthin zurückzusperren, wo sie niemandem etwas antun konnten? Wie sollte er die unnahbare Fassade aufrecht erhalten, wenn John nun erkannte, wie nutzlos und kaputt er tatsächlich war, wenn es um seine Gefühle ging?

Es war viel zu früh, dem anderen Mann diesen Einblick zu gewähren. Viel zu früh, um zu zeigen, wie wenig er die liebevolle Aufmerksamkeit verdient hatte. Viel zu früh, um sich mit den unweigerlichen Konsequenzen – dem Verlassenwerden – auseinanderzusetzen.

„Sherlock...“

Widerwillig ließ Sherlock zu, dass seine verkrampften Finger aus seinen Locken gelöst wurden; dass er in eine liegende Position gezogen wurde und sich zwei Arme um ihn schlangen.

John platzierte Sherlocks Kopf unter seinem Kinn, hielt ihn eng an sich gedrückt und wisperte beruhigenden Nonsens.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld“, flüsterte John und streichelte durch Sherlocks Haar.

 _Oh, John_... Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis John realisieren würde, dass es Sherlock gewesen war, der sein Leben auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. Dass es Sherlock gewesen war, der wieder und wieder Johns Grenzen ausgetestet hatte – einfach weil er nicht anders konnte – bis John sich selbst nicht wiedererkannte. Bis er sich gegen diesen toxischen Einfluss auflehnen und Sherlock von sich stoßen würden.

Nur eine Frage der Zeit.

Aber... noch nicht.

Noch nicht jetzt.

Ja, es war egoistisch. Aber für eine Weile wollte Sherlock Johns Aufmerksamkeit noch genießen. Wollte sich in den Armen des Mannes wiederfinden, der ihn bereits seit Monaten faszinierte. Der ein Teil seines Herzens herausgeschnitzt hatte, um sich darin einzunisten.

Er würde aufhören, bevor es zu spät war. Irgendwo würde er die Kraft finden, sich von John loszumachen, und ihn ziehen zu lassen, bevor sie sich gegenseitig zerstörten.

Dieses Versprechen hallte in Sherlocks Kopf wider, als er einen einzelnen Kuss auf Johns Lippen setzte und sich enger an seinen Hals schmiegte.

 

*

 

Im Nachhinein konnte Sherlock nicht sagen, wie lange sie fast reglos auf dem Sofa gelegen hatten. Einzig Johns Finger in seinen Haaren und auf seinem Rücken waren in ständiger, schleichender Bewegung; hatten den verhärteten Nacken und die Schultern gestreichelt, bis Sherlocks verkrampfte Muskeln irgendwann nachgegeben hatten.

Er hatte so etwas noch nie erlebt. Stundenlang neben-, nein, aufeinander zu liegen und dabei wach zu sein, ohne dass es unweigerlich zu sexuellen Handlungen geführt hatte. Zwar hatte sich Sherlock mit der Zeit entspannt, jedoch hatte er es nicht gewagt, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu rühren und die Stille zu stören.

Er hatte Johns Herzschlag, dem Rauschen des Blutes unter der Haut und den ruhigen Atemzügen gelauscht, hatte versucht, sich jeden Farbton, jedes Härchen, jedes Muttermal einzuprägen, die er aus seiner Position ausmachen konnte. Hätte zu gern den burgunderfarbenen Stoff beiseite geschoben, um die silbrigen Linien der Narbe an Johns Schulter eingehend zu begutachten.

„Schläfst du?“, fragte John irgendwann und seine Stimme klang rau, nachdem er sie so lange nicht benutzt hatte.

„Nein.“

John räusperte sich leise. Dabei spannte sich sein Brustkorb an und verschob Sherlocks Position um ein paar wenige Millimeter. Unbeirrt nahmen Johns Finger ihre Wanderung über Sherlocks Wirbel wieder auf, als hätten sie nichts von der kleinen Veränderung im Raum mitbekommen.

„Deine Haut ist schon ganz kalt. Wir hätten dich zudecken sollen. Willst du einen Tee, um dich aufzuwärmen?“

Die beigefarbene Decke war hinter Sherlock gefallen, als dieser sich auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte. Sie bedeckte zwar noch immer den Großteil seiner Beine, aber John hatte fast nichts von ihr abbekommen. Tatsächlich war er es, der sich ziemlich ausgekühlt anfühlte. Widerwillig gab Sherlock die traute Zweisamkeit auf und richtete sich auf. Er sah auf den anderen Mann hinab und verzog die Lippen zu einem halbseitigen Lächeln.

„Nein, aber du willst einen.“

„Ich hätte nichts gegen eine Tasse einzuwenden“, sagte John schmunzelnd und setzte sich ebenfalls auf, platzierte einen Kuss auf Sherlocks Lippen und strich ihm die plattgelegenen Locken hinters Ohr. „Alles okay?“

Sherlock nickte zögerlich, griff nach Johns Hand und drückte sie gegen seine Wange. Er setzte einen Kuss auf die Handfläche, stand auf und wickelte sich erneut in die Decke. Nachdem er ein paar Schritte gemacht hatte, drehte er sich zu John um. „Kommst du?“

In der Küche beobachtete Sherlock John dabei, wie er den Wasserkocher befüllte, zwei Tassen aus einem Hängeschrank holte und Teebeutel hineinhängte.

„Keine Sorge, das ist Entkoffeinierter“, meinte John. „Willst du Milch in deinem Tee?“

Wie wenig sie eigentlich übereinander wussten... Tatsächlich hatten sie noch nicht genug Zeit in der unmittelbaren Gegenwart des jeweils anderen verbracht, um all die kleinen Gewohnheiten und Eigenarten zu kennen. Ein Zustand, den Sherlock nur allzu gern ändern wollte.

„Nur einen Schluck“, erwiderte Sherlock und sah dabei zu, wie John die Packung Milch aus dem Kühlschrank holte und das siedende Wasser in die Tassen goss. Kaum dass er den dampfenden Behälter abgestellt hatte, trat Sherlock von hinten an John heran. Er umschlang ihn mit beiden Armen und hüllte sie beide auf diese Art in die Decke. Er presste seine nackte Vorderseite eng gegen Johns Rücken, schob mit Kinn und Nase den Kragen seines burgunderfarbenen Hemdes zur Seite und küsste über Johns Trapezmuskel.

John seufzte genießerisch und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Sherlocks. „Sorry, ich hab dein Hemd immer noch an.“

„Ich mag das. Die Farbe steht dir“, murmelte Sherlock zwischen den Küssen. „Ich werde es noch mehr mögen, wenn es nach dir riecht.“

„Wie dein Bett?“, fragte John schmunzelnd.

Sherlock brummte bestätigend und küsste Johns Hals hinauf zum Ohr, fing das Ohrläppchen mit seinen Zähnen ein und saugte sanft daran. Unter der Decke tastete John über Sherlocks Arme, schmiegte sich enger an seinen nackten Körper. Der weiche Stoff von Johns Pants war angenehm auf Sherlocks Haut, Lust sammelte sich zunehmend in seiner Leiste, prickelte über seine sensiblen Nervenenden.

„John?“

„Hm?“

„Willst du den Tee jetzt wirklich trinken?“, fragte Sherlock raunend direkt in Johns Ohr. Er spürte den Schauer, der sich durch Johns Körper arbeitete und grinste triumphierend in sich hinein. Doch als John sich in der Umarmung herumdrehte und zu ihm aufschaute, war Sherlock mit einem Mal nicht mehr so sicher, ob sein Manöver geglückt war.

„Es war ein langer Abend, Sherlock. Vielleicht sollten wir einfach schlafen gehen.“ Johns letzter Satz klang eher nach einer Frage als nach einer Aussage.

„Du willst keinen Sex“, schlussfolgerte Sherlock rundheraus.

John legte die Hände auf Sherlocks Brust und verfolgte nachdenklich, wie seine Daumen krumme Kreise auf Sherlocks Haut zeichneten. Er rieb sich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht, als wolle er Zeit schinden, bis er die richtigen Worte gefunden hatte, seufzte schließlich resigniert.

„Mir gehen zu viele Dinge durch den Kopf... Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir die Aufmerksamkeit schenken könnte, die du verdienst. Verstehst du?“

Sherlock verzog die Lippen zu einem lasziven Lächeln und ließ die Decke von seinen Schultern gleiten. Sie sammelte sich in seinen Ellenbeugen und hing hinter ihm hinunter wie eine zu lange Schleppe.

„Du brauchst gar nichts zu tun, John. Leg dich einfach hin, entspann dich. Ich kümmere mich um den Rest.“

Die dunkel gehauchten Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung auf Johns Körper nicht. Seine Pupillen weiteten sich, seine Atmung nahm Geschwindigkeit auf, seine Zunge huschte hervor und benetzte die schmalen Lippen. Doch Johns Kopf schien sich nicht auf dieses Spiel einlassen zu wollen. Er schüttelte sich kaum merklich und wandte sich ab.

„Bitte, Sherlock... nicht jetzt.“

„Du willst mich nicht“, stellte Sherlock trocken fest und raffte die beigefarbene Decke wieder enger um seine nackte Gestalt.

„Gott, Sherlock, ich will dich so sehr, dass es mich _wahnsinnig_ macht!“, sagte John und legte eine Hand an Sherlocks Oberarm, drückte diesen leicht, aufmunternd. „Aber nicht so. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir voranpreschen, obwohl ich die ganze Sache behutsam angehen, mir Zeit lassen will. Du bist so sexy, dass ich ständig den Kopf verliere, wenn wir zusammen sind. Dabei möchte ich es anders machen als...“ John verstummte abrupt und zog die Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne.

„Victor?“, fragte Sherlock und hob herausfordernd eine Augenbraue.

„Ja“, sagte John und nickte knapp. „Sorry, ich wollte ihn nicht schon wieder erwähnen...“

Sherlock trat einen Schritt zurück, um etwas Distanz zwischen sie zu bringen, um Raum zum Denken zu haben. Er griff nach dem Tee, der mittlerweile viel zu lange gezogen hatte, und trank einen Schluck. Der bittere Geschmack breitete sich in seinem Mund und Rachen aus. Selbst die Milch konnte ihn kaum abschwächen.

Was sollte er nun tun? Nach Hause gehen und darauf warten, dass John _bereit_ war, den nächsten Schritt zu machen? Würde es jemals dazu kommen?

John hatte der Sex mit Sherlock offensichtliches Vergnügen bereitet, aber insgeheim war Sherlock immer noch nicht davon überzeugt, dass sich John je vollkommen auf ihn einlassen würde. Sicher, es war besser, zu hören, dass John es vorzog zu warten, weil er etwas Besonderes aus der Erfahrung machen wollte. Aber letztendlich war es _nur_ Sex. War es nötig, solch ein Drama daraus zu machen?!

„Also was erwartest du von mir?“, fragte Sherlock kühl. „Soll ich nach Hause gehen?“

„Nein! Nein, ich will, dass du bleibst. Bleib bei mir und... lass mich an deiner Seite schlafen und dich festhalten“, sagte John. Seine Finger hatten sich in die Decke gekrallt, wie um Sherlock daran zu hindern, das Weite zu suchen. Sein Blick war resolut und dennoch... sanft.

„Okay...“

Noch während John seinen Tee trank, legte Sherlock die Decke zurück aufs Sofa, ging anschließend ins Bad, um sich zu erleichtern, sich ein wenig frisch zu machen und die Zähne zu putzen. Die Zahnbürste, die John das letzte Mal für ihn gekauft hatte, befand sich noch immer in dem Plastikbecher im Spiegelschrank.

Einen Moment lang überlegte Sherlock, ob er sich zumindest seine dunkelgrauen Pants anziehen sollte, bevor er sich in Johns Bett legte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Stattdessen wickelte er sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und suchte nach John. Dieser hatte seine Unruhe genutzt und unterdessen den Küchentisch abgeräumt, das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine gestellt, hatte die Gläser und die Weinflasche aus dem Wohnzimmer geholt, die Kleidungsstücke gefaltet und auf das Sofa gelegt. Auch das burgunderfarbene Hemd hatte er dorthin gelegt.

Als er Sherlock im Durchgang stehen sah, streckte er sich ausgiebig und gähnte. „Du kannst dich gern schon hinlegen. Ich putze mir die Zähne und komme gleich nach.“

Sherlock nickte knapp und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er die Nacht hier verbringen würde und dennoch fühlte es sich anders an. Diesmal würde John neben ihm liegen. Sherlock legte das Handtuch neben das Bett, schlug die Decke beiseite und legte sich auf die rechte Seite der Matratze. Er deckte sich zu, faltete die Hände über seinem Bauch und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Die Nachttischlampen hatte er nicht angeschaltet, lediglich das Licht vom Korridor fiel durch den Türrahmen und ermöglichte die Orientierung.

Kurze Zeit später kam John dazu, schaltete die Lampe auf seiner Seite des Bettes an und das Licht im Korridor aus. Er schloss die Tür, hakte die Daumen in den Bund der schwarzen Pants und schob diese über seine Beine. Nackt schlüpfte er neben Sherlock unter die Decke.

Sherlock spürte Johns Blick auf sich und sah fragend zu ihm.

„Das ist seltsam für dich, oder?“, wollte John wissen.

„Nein“, log Sherlock und versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr er sich an Johns nackten Körper schmiegen wollte. Wie sehr er wieder dort anknüpfen wollte, wo sie vorhin unterbrochen worden waren. Der Vorfall mit Jeanettes – ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht, die Vorwürfe und Victors seltsames Verhalten – war jedoch noch zu frisch und trübte die Erinnerung an die Intimität und Lust, die er zuvor mit John geteilt hatte.

Vielleicht hatte John recht und eine kleine Verschnaufpause würde ihnen beiden guttun.

 

*

 

Ein paar Stunden später war Sherlock bereit, aus der Haut zu fahren. Von wegen _guttun_!

Bevor er eingeschlafen war, hatte sich John an ihn gekuschelt, nackt und warm und so wunderbar einladend. „Das ist schön“, hatte er gemurmelt, einen Arm über Sherlocks Brust gelegt, die Lippen so nah an Sherlocks Wange, und war _eingeschlafen_. Einfach so!

Es war nicht fair.

Mehr als einmal hatte Sherlock während der Nacht darüber nachgedacht, John zu wecken, um nicht allein gegen seine inneren Dämonen kämpfen zu müssen, hatte es aber nicht über sich gebracht. Zu friedlich und entspannt hatte der andere Mann ausgesehen, zu zufrieden mit der unmittelbaren Nähe zu Sherlock.

Sherlock hingegen hatte sich nicht in der Lage gesehen, sich hin und her zu wälzen, die Bettdecke von sich zu treten oder einfach aufzustehen und etwas anderes zu tun als sinnlos herumzuliegen. Natürlich war sein Körper erschöpft von dem langen Tag, dem Abend mit John, dem unnötigen Streit mit Jeanette und Victor. Aber sein Kopf war hellwach. Ein Gedanke jagte den nächsten, ohne zu sinnvollen Schlussfolgerungen zu kommen. Es war ein einziges Summen und Brummen in seinem Schädel.

Aus Erfahrung wusste Sherlock, dass er nur wenige Zentimeter von diesem bodenlosen Loch entfernt war, in das er fiel, wenn er zu lange keinen Fall gehabt hatte. Wenn die Langweile ihn zu zerfleischen drohte und er sich dermaßen nutzlos fühlte, dass es physisch schmerzte.

Gott, er wollte eine rauchen. Er wollte sich auf ein Dach oder eine Feuertreppe hocken, London bei Nacht betrachten und das Nikotin durch seine Blutbahn rauschen spüren. Er wollte mit den Schatten allein sein, sich ihnen hingeben und zulassen, dass sie sein Inneres zerfetzten – nur um irgendetwas zu _spüren_.

Für einen Augenblick wanderten seine Gedanken zu Victor. Zu den Methoden, die er entwickelt hatte, um Sherlock aus seinem Strudel der Selbstzerstörung herauszuholen. Er erinnerte sich an das schmerzhafte Ziehen seiner Muskeln und Sehnen, als Victor ihm den Arm auf den Rücken gedreht, ein Bein zwischen Sherlocks Knie gedrängt und sie auseinandergedrückt hatte. Wie sich glitschige Finger in seinen Körper geschoben und Stück für Stück alle Gedanken aus Sherlocks Kopf vertrieben hatten. Wie Victor seine Erektion viel zu eilig durch den kaum gedehnten Muskelring gedrängt hatte, wieder und wieder, bis Sherlock nichts anderes tun konnte, als sich hinzugeben, sich fallenzulassen.

Sherlock hielt einen Moment den Atem an, als er realisierte, dass sich sein Herzschlag erhöht hatte und dass sich sein Penis langsam aber stetig füllte. Er wusste ganz genau, dass das nichts mit Victors _charmanter_ Persönlichkeit zu tun hatte, sondern schlicht und ergreifend mit dem Akt an sich. Nicht umsonst hatte er John gegenüber zugegeben, dass er harten Sex mochte, weil er ihm half, das Chaos in seinem Kopf ruhigzustellen.

Aber wäre John überhaupt bereit, sich auf so etwas einzulassen?

Die Lust in seinem Schritt kochte immer weiter hoch, selbst ohne sein Zutun. Etwas in Sherlocks Kopf hatte offensichtlich mitbekommen, dass er ein deutliches Interesse an diesem Gedankengang entwickelte hatte und dass sein Körper ganz von selbst darauf reagierte. Immer mehr erotisierende Bilder, Fantasien und Ideen sprangen vor sein inneres Auge und vervielfachten seine Erregung.

Draußen näherte sich der Morgen. Das dunkelblaue Rechteck, das sich von außen gegen die Vorhänge warf, wurde zunehmend heller und zeichnete Schatten auf Johns Gesicht. Es war zu wenig, um Details ausmachen zu können und doch ausreichend, um ihn deutlich zu erkennen. Sacht streichelte Sherlock über den Arm, der über seinem Bauch lag. Nicht genug, um John zu wecken, doch offenbar irritierend genug, dass sich John mit einem Schnaufen herumdrehte, um dem kitzelnden Gefühl zu entgehen.

Umgehend schmiegte sich Sherlock an den glühenden Rücken, vergrub seine Nase im Haaransatz in Johns Nacken. Der betörende Duft des Mannes war dort besonders stark und fachte Sherlocks Lust um ein Vielfaches an. Er küsste sich über Hals und Nacken, streichelte gleichzeitig über Johns Taille und den Bauch, wanderte erst hinauf zu einer Brustwarze und rieb sie zwischen zwei Fingerspitzen, bevor er hinunterglitt und durch das kurze, weiche Haar in Johns Schritt kraulte.

Er streichelte sanft aber zielsicher über Johns Hoden und Penis, spürte ein leichtes Zucken durch diesen hindurchging und wie er sich langsam versteifte. Seine eigene Erektion zwischen Johns Pobacken drängte er sich immer wieder fordernd gegen den anderen Mann, um wenigstens ein wenig Reibung zu erfahren. Er schob Johns Vorhaut zurück, strich mit dem Daumen über die zunehmend anschwellende Eichel und fing den ersten Tropfen Präejakulat ein, als er aus dem Spalt trat. Ohne zu zögern, leckte er die Feuchtigkeit von seinem Daumen, spuckte in seine Hand und fing an, John langsam zu stimulieren, bis er vollständig hart und schwer in seiner Faust lag.

„Sh’lock...“, seufzte John, noch immer nicht ganz wach.

Angestachelt schob Sherlock den Arm, auf dem er gelegen hatte, unter Johns Hals durch und zog den Mann enger an sich heran, ohne die Reibung an dessen Erektion zu verlangsamen. Er saugte die Haut über Johns Schulter etwas zu grob zwischen seine Zähne, biss hinein, bis Johns Hand hochschnellte und Sherlocks Kopf wegschob.

„Verdammt, Sherlock.“ Johns halbherziger Protest ging in einem Stöhnen unter, als Sherlock die Reibung an der Eichel gezielt intensivierte. Überwältigt von Lust und Leidenschaft drängte sich John abwechselnd gegen Sherlock oder stieß in die Faust und keuchte in das Kissen.

Sherlock ließ von John ab, um etwas Speichel auf seiner eigene Erektion zu verteilen und sie zwischen Johns Beine zu schieben. Die Reibung war viel stärker als zuvor und ließ Sherlock guttural knurren.

„Nicht aufhören“, forderte John und drehte seinen Kopf so weit es ging nach hinten, küsste Sherlocks Kinn, schnappte nach den Lippen und tauchte die Zunge in seinen Mund.

Nur mit Mühe und Not verkniff sich Sherlock das triumphierende Lächeln, das an seinen Mundwinkeln zerrte. Johns Defensive war durch den Schlaf geschwächt, die Lust hatte die Oberhand gewonnen und seine moralischen Bedenken schlicht und ergreifend beiseite gewischt. Sein Körper nahm sich das, was er tatsächlich wollte, sobald man ihm die Chance gab. Trieb über Verstand – wie es bei den meistenMännern war.

Sherlock winkelte den Arm unter Johns Kopf an, drückte mit der flachen Hand gegen dessen Stirn, um ihn näher heranzuholen und tiefer küssen zu können, und nahm die Stimulation an Johns Erektion wieder auf. Gleichzeitig stieß er seine Hüfte vor, trieb sich wieder und wieder zwischen die feuchtheißen Schenkel und stöhnte gegen die erhitzte, schweißige Haut und die dünnen Lippen, als sein Penis über Johns Anus rieb und die zusammengezogenen Hoden traf.

Nach ihrem leidenschaftlichen Abend, der so jäh unterbrochen worden war, und nach der unerträglichen Anspannung und Lust, die Sherlock stundenlang hatte erdulden müssen, dauerte es nicht lange, bis er spürte, wie sich sein Höhepunkt näherte.

„ _John_ “, stöhnte Sherlock und krallte sich mit der freien Hand in den anderen Mann. Überdeutlich spürte er, wie John seine Oberschenkel fester zusammenpresste und sein Becken zurückschob, wie er eine Hand um Sherlocks Faust an seiner Erektion schloss und die pumpende Bewegung beschleunigte.

Nicht mehr in der Lage, seinen Orgasmus hinauszuzögern, ließ Sherlock von Johns Erektion ab und krallte sich stattdessen in seinen Hüftknochen, trieb sich noch zwei-, dreimal in die feuchte Enge und ergoss sich schließlich. Stöhnend presste er seine Stirn gegen Johns Nacken, grub die Finger tiefer in Haut und kostete das atemberaubende Kribbeln und Pulsieren aus, das sich durch seinen Körper arbeitete. Keuchend wickelte er beide Arme um John, küsste über die Schulter und den Hals und leckte das Salz von seinen eigenen Lippen.

„Fuck“, hörte er John andächtig fluchen. Dann realisierte er, dass John seine Erektion selbst pumpte und dass sich seine Atmung verändert hatte, dass sie abgehackt und zischend von den Wänden widerhallte. Sein Höhepunkt war nicht fern.

Entschlossen drehte Sherlock den perplexen John auf den Rücken, schob seine Hand beiseite und stülpte seine Lippen über den steinharten Penis, bis er an die Wurzel stieß. John gab ein überraschtes, heiseres Stöhnen von sich. Seine Hüften bäumten sich auf, trieben die sensible Spitze weiter Sherlocks Kehle hinunter. Gezielt ließ Sherlock die Erektion aus seinem Mund gleiten, nur um sie gleich darauf wieder tief aufzunehmen. Er umspielte das Frenulum mit seiner Zungenspitze, saugte daran, bis John einen fast erschrockenen Schrei ausstieß und kam.

Sherlock schluckte den Erguss ohne Unterlass, leckte im Anschluss auch noch einen Teil der feuchten Spuren seines eigenen Ejakulats von Johns Haut und ließ sich erschöpft neben John auf das Bett rollen.

Sein Körper summte wunderbar zufrieden. Der innere Aufruhr hatte sich endlich gelegt. Schlaftrunken blickte er zu John, der ihn mit erhitzten Wangen musterte, und lächelte.

„Das war...“

_Atemberaubend, wunderbar, einzigartig... Ja, ich weiß, John._

Sherlock konnte die Worte in seinem Kopf hören, auch wenn sie nicht über Johns Lippen kamen. Doch bevor er ihn darauf aufmerksam machen konnte, war er bereits eingeschlafen.

 

*

 

Als Sherlock erwachte, sagte ihm ein Blick auf Johns Wecker, dass es bereits nach elf war.

Das Bett neben ihm war leer.

„John...?“, rief Sherlock und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Er rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, blinzelte gegen das Licht an und brachte sich in eine sitzende Position.

„John?!“, rief er erneut, bekam jedoch wieder keine Antwort.

Murrend quälte er sich aus dem Bett, schlurfte in das leere Wohnzimmer und anschließend in die Küche. Auf dem Tisch stand eine Thermoskanne und eine leere Tasse. Daneben lag ein Zettel, der hektisch beschrieben worden war.

_Hab vergessen, dass ich mit Harry zum Brunch verabredet bin – J_

 

+++

tbc

 


	34. Chapter 34

John joggte die Stufen der U-Bahnstation Covent Garden nach oben und beeilte sich, ins Freie zu kommen. Nicht nur, dass er verschlafen hatte, nein, die U-Bahn war ihm auch noch vor der Nase davongefahren und er hatte Harry telefonisch nicht Bescheid sagen können, dass er sich verspätete, da er am vergangenen Abend schlicht und ergreifend vergessen hatte, sein Handy aufzuladen.

Der vergangene Abend... Der Gedanke daran weckte gemischte Gefühle in John. Was so perfekt begonnen hatte, war jäh durch das aggressive Eindringen von Jeanette und Victor gestört worden. Nach deren Auftauchen war John extrem durcheinander gewesen. Wütend und enttäuscht von Jeanette, verärgert und irritiert von Victor. Sherlock hingegen entfachte ein gänzlich anderes Wechselbad an Emotionen in John.

Er hatte so verletzt und verzweifelt gewirkt, wie er da auf Johns Sofa gesessen und die Hände in die Haaren vergraben hatte. Johns Herz hatte sich bei dem Anblick schmerzhaft zusammengezogenen. Er wollte Sherlock helfen, trösten, ihm versichern, dass nichts von dem Geschehenen sein Fehler war und John ihn für nichts verantwortlich machte. Dass er wichtig für John war und kein kleines Abenteuer. Glücklicherweise hatte Sherlock nicht die Flucht ergriffen wie so viele Male zuvor, sondern war geblieben und hatte sich von John in die Arme ziehen und beruhigen lassen.

Nichtsdestotrotz stellte sich John die Frage, ob Sherlock bei ihrem Gespräch in der Küche tatsächlich verstanden hatte, dass John seine späteren Avancen nicht abgewiesen hatte, weil er keine Lust auf Sherlock hatte, sondern weil er diese fragile Sache zwischen ihnen wirklich behutsam angehen lassen wollte. Sherlock schien der Ablehnung wegen verletzt gewesen zu sein. Etwas, das John keinesfalls wollte. Denn was auch immer sich da mit Sherlock entwickelte, es war bedeutsam für ihn.

Selbst wenn es ein fast aussichtsloser Kampf war, die Finger von Sherlock zu lassen.

Hatte sich John vor dem Schlafengehen noch zusammennehmen können, war eine Abwehr von Sherlocks nächtlicher Verführung schlicht unmöglich gewesen. Sein Körper hatte bereits reagiert, noch bevor John richtig wach gewesen war. Ihr Intermezzo war grob und heiß gewesen. Die leichte Schwellung, die der Biss in seine Schulter verursacht hatte, pochte auch jetzt noch bei jedem Reiben der Pullovernaht. Dennoch hatte John sie bei der morgendlichen Dusche mit einem gewissen Maß an Stolz betrachtet. Sherlock war wie ein Raubtier und John konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals solch zügellosen, leidenschaftlichen Sex gehabt zu haben. Sicherlich hatte er sich noch nie so _gewollt_ gefühlt.

Sherlock war unmittelbar nach Johns phänomenalem Orgasmus eingeschlafen und hatte John desorientiert und auch ein wenig verwirrt hinterlassen. Sein schlaftrunkener Geist war bei dem rapiden Anstieg der Erregungskurve seines Körpers scheinbar nicht hinterhergekommen und hatte John für eine Weile wachgehalten. Fasziniert hatte er den friedlich schlummernden Mann neben sich betrachtet, dabei dem Klopfen seines Herzens gelauscht und versucht, das Flirren in seinem Magen zurückzudrängen, bis die Müdigkeit ihn schließlich wieder übermannt hatte.

John hoffte, dass Sherlock es ihm nicht übel nahm, dass er ohne Verabschiedung nach ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht verschwunden war. Doch Sherlock hatte – trotz Johns abrupten Aufstehens, nachdem ihm beim morgendlichen Dösen die Verabredung mit Harry wieder eingefallen war, der Dusche und den eiligen Morgenritualen – immer noch so tief geschlafen, dass John es nicht übers Herz gebracht hatte, ihn zu wecken. Also hatte John den übriggebliebenen Tee in eine Thermoskanne gefüllt, eine schnelle Nachricht an Sherlock gekritzelt und zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die zerzausten Locken, die unter der Bettdecke hervorlugten, gepresst.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er fast vierzig Minuten zu spät war, als er außer Atem die Tür zu dem modernen Café, in dem er mit seiner Schwester verabredet war, aufstieß und sich suchend umsah. Harry saß an einem schmalen Zweiertisch und hatte ein opulentes Frühstück vor sich stehen. Sie schenkte John einen vernichtenden Blick, als er auf sie zuging und strich eine obszöne Menge an Marmelade auf ein Croissant.

„Du kannst froh sein, dass ich alle Hände voll zu tun habe. Sonst würde ich dich erwürgen. Mich so lange sitzen zu lassen“, murmelte sie mit vollem Mund und einem schiefen Grinsen, welches John zeigte, dass Harry nicht wirklich wütend auf ihn war.

John drückte Harrys Schulter zur Begrüßung, ließ sich auf den freien Stuhl fallen und schnappte ein Stück des süßen Hörnchens.

„Hey!“

John beeilte sich, das Gebäck in den Mund zu schieben, bevor seine Schwester es ihm wieder entwenden konnte. Kabbeleien um geklautes Essen hatten sie sich bereits in ihrer Kindheit geliefert und die Erinnerung daran sandte eine nostalgische Welle durch John.

„Sorry, Harry“, entschuldigte sich John, nachdem er hinuntergeschluckt hatte und ein eigenes Frühstück samt Kaffee bei einer heraneilenden Kellnerin bestellt hatte. „Ich habe total verschlafen.“

„John Watson verschläft? So was habe ich ja noch nie von dir gehört. Lange Nacht gehabt?“

John spürte, wie Röte in seine Wangen kroch und er das Lächeln, das sich auf seine Lippen stahl, nicht unterdrücken konnte. Dankenswerterweise wurde sein Essen an den Tisch gebracht, sodass er sein Gesicht hinter der Kaffeetasse verstecken konnte.

Harry betrachtete ihren Bruder eingehend und tätschelte seinen Unterarm. „Diese Beziehung scheint dich wirklich glücklich zu machen. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dich jemals so leuchten gesehen zu haben. So von innen heraus. Das hätte ich nicht vermutet, als ich euch beide an deiner Geburtstagsfeier zusammen gesehen habe. Dass du so verliebt bist.“

„Ist das wirklich so offensichtlich?“ Johns Lächeln vertiefte sich, während er an den schlafenden Mann in seinem Bett dachte.

„Ja, leider. Jetzt muss ich mich auch noch gut mit ihr stellen, dabei kann ich sie doch gar nicht recht leiden.“ Kameradschaftlich schlug sie John auf den Rücken und stibitzte lachend einen gebratenen Pilz von seinem Teller.

Irritiert blickte John seine Schwester an, während er automatisch auf ihre Finger klopfte. „Was meinst du?“

„Naja, wundert dich das wirklich? Sie mag ja sehr attraktiv und sexy sein, aber dass sie nicht ganz dem Typ Frau entspricht, den ich bevorzuge – auch nicht für meinen Bruder – das sollte dich doch nicht überraschen! Ist ja auch egal. Dich muss sie glücklich machen, nicht mich.“

„Oh. Du sprichst von Jeanette.“ John biss von seinem Toastbrot ab und spülte es mit einem großen Schluck Kaffee hinunter. Erst dann ergänzte er: „Wir haben uns getrennt.“

„Ihr habt euch getr... okay. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich traurig darüber bin. Diese Frau war furchtbar. Aber von wem reden wir dann hier? Wer bringt dich so zum Strahlen?“

Schnell schob sich John einen Brocken Rührei in den Mund, in der sinnlosen Hoffnung, so weitere Fragen unbeantwortet stehenlassen zu können. Doch er konnte sehen, wie es hinter Harrys Stirn arbeitete und sie eins und eins zusammenzählte, bis sie schelmisch zu grinsen begann.

„Dieser piekfeine Kerl von der Dating App? Wie war nochmal sein Name? Sherlock? Gott, ich wusste, dass da mehr zwischen euch ist. Clara hat gesagt, ich soll dich in Frieden lassen und nicht nachbohren, aber ich war mir sicher. Die Art wie ihr euch angesehen habt, diese peinliche Umarmung, sein Geschenk. Ich... oh Himmel, du wirst richtig _rot_. Es hat dich total erwischt. Und dann auch noch mit einem Kerl. Ich hab schon nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass du es dir endlich eingestehst.“

„Ich bin nicht—“

„—schwul. Ja, ja. Das hatten wir schon oft. Ich weiß, dass du nicht schwul bist, Bruderherz. Aber dass du dem gleichen Geschlecht nicht abgeneigt bist, war mir schon immer klar.“

„Mir nicht“, knirschte John und schob geistesabwesend sein Essen von links nach rechts. „Aber Mike hat etwas Ähnliches gesagt. War ich wirklich so blind und für alle um mich herum offensichtlich?“

Harrys spitzbübisches Grinsen wich einem sanften Lächeln. Aufmunternd drückte sie Johns Handgelenk. „Nicht für alle, John. Aber ich bin deine große Schwester und kenne dich dein ganzes Leben. Vielleicht wolltest du es dir einfach nie eingestehen, nachdem du mitansehen musstest, wie viele Probleme mir meine Homosexualität und mein Coming Out in der Familie gebracht haben. Du warst immer schon der perfekte Sohn und ich das schwarze Schaf.“

„Harry...“

„Nein, nein. Versteh mich nicht falsch. Dad war so unfassbar konservativ. Er hätte zwei von _uns_ nicht ertragen. Du hast ihn glücklich und stolz gemacht. Der Arzt, der Soldat, der gute Sohn. Natürlich habe ich versucht, mich an dir zu messen und dabei immer verloren. Aber John, ich habe lange gebraucht, um das zu begreifen; dadurch dass du das perfekte Kind warst, hatte ich Raum, um imperfekt zu sein.“

John legte sein Besteck beiseite und umfing Harrys winzige Hand mit seiner. „Ist das etwas Gutes?“

„Natürlich, du Idiot. Dank dir, konnte ich sein, wer ich wirklich bin. Und nun wird es Zeit, dass du endlich zu dir selbst stehst. Sei glücklich. Du hast es verdient.“

Gerührt schluckte John gegen den Kloß an, der sich in seinem Hals bildete. Dankenswerterweise lockerte Harry die ernste Stimmung auf, indem sie kichernd eine gebratene Wurst von Johns Teller nahm und damit vor seiner Nase herumwedelte. „Und? Wie es so? Mit zwei davon?“

Beherzt biss sie in die Wurst und zwinkerte John verschwörerisch zu.

Kopfschüttelnd aber dankbar blickte er seine Schwester an und stieg auf ihren Scherz ein. „Du wirst es nie erfahren.“

„Gott sei es gedankt“, lachte sie kauend. „Aber ernsthaft, Brüderchen. Erzähl, wie es dazu gekommen ist. Dein Geburtstag ist doch gerade einmal eine Woche her. Oder nein, warte. Fang ganz von vorne an. Ihr kennt euch ja schon länger...“

Schicksalsergeben schob John seinen Teller beiseite und begann zu erzählen.

 

*

 

„...und du lässt ihn nach eurer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht einfach liegen, um mit deiner Schwester frühstücken zu gehen? Ich weiß nicht, ob du ein Idiot oder ein toller Bruder bist, John Watson“, lachte Harry, nachdem John im Schnelldurchlauf berichtet hatte.

Achselzuckend goss sich John Kaffee aus der bereitstehenden Kanne nach. „Wie gesagt, ich hätte nicht absagen können. Mein Telefon war leer, außerdem waren wir verabredet und...“

„...und vielleicht bist du doch ein klein wenig überfordert mit der ganzen Situation und dankbar für die Fluchtmöglichkeit“, schloss Harry seinen Satz.

„Was? Nein, wie kommst du darauf? Das ist doch Blödsinn.“

„John, du hast gerade erst akzeptiert, dass du bisexuell bist und Gefühle für einen anderen Mann entwickelst. Hast eine Beziehung beendet und eure Expartner scheinen irgendwie“, Harry tippte sich unmissverständlich gegen die Schläfe, „gaga zu sein. Und Sherlock selbst... Mir scheint, als hättest du dir unter all den Männern ein ganz besonders exotisches Exemplar ausgesucht.“

„Das kannst du laut sagen“, grinste John.

„Ich meine es ernst, John. Er mag aufregend sein, dieser Consulting Detective, aber auch er hat gerade eine Partnerschaft hinter sich gelassen und scheint darüber wenig traurig zu sein. Im Gegenteil, er war noch mit diesem Victor zusammen, als er die Initiative ergriffen hat. Du weißt, was man schwulen Männern nachsagt. Promiskuität und das alles. Du kennst ihn kaum. Vielleicht ist es ein Spiel für ihn. _Knack den Hetero_ , verstehst du? Ich will einfach nicht, dass er dir das Herz bricht, okay?“

„So ist das nicht. Außerdem kann ich schon selbst auf mich aufpassen.“ Verdrossen schürzte John die Lippen.

Versöhnlich tätschelte Harry Johns Handrücken. „Ich weiß, aber ich mache mir trotzdem Sorgen. Seid ihr vorsichtig?“

Verdattert blickte John seine Schwester an. „Was meinst du?“

„Verhütung, du Dussel. Das Risiko für eine Schwangerschaft besteht vielleicht nicht, aber Geschlechtskrankheiten darfst du nicht außer Acht lassen. Gerade ungeschützter Analver—“

„Oh Gott, halt die Klappe. Ich will über so etwas nicht mit meiner Schwester sprechen. Und hör auf, mich wie einen Teenager zu behandeln. Ich bin erwachsen. Und Arzt. Ich weiß schon, was ich tue.“

„Also habt ihr schon darüber geredet?“

Resigniert rieb John seinen Nacken. „Nein, nicht direkt. Ich weiß, dass bei mir alles gut ist. Ich wurde erst kürzlich getestet, nachdem ich die Wunde eines Risikopatienten gereinigt habe und mein Handschuh dabei kaputt gegangen ist. Der Schreck saß tief, kann ich dir sagen. Aber es ist alles in Ordnung. Danach hatte ich keinen Sex mit Jeanette, der riskant hätte sein könnte.“

„Und er?“

_Ich kann es nämlich kaum erwarten. Zu spüren, wie du in meinen Mund kommst. Wie es sich anfühlt, wie du schmeckst..._

John zuckte die Achseln. „Ich weiß es nicht.“

 

*

 

Es war bereits früher Nachmittag, als John das Café verließ und sich auf den Heimweg machte. Der Anflug eines schlechten Gewissens zerrte an ihm. Er hatte nicht geplant, so lange unterwegs zu sein, doch er und Harry hatten sich zu gut unterhalten. Etwas, das schon seit Jahren nicht mehr vorgekommen war. Irgendwann hatten sie ihre Getränke geleert und vereinbart, sich bald wieder zu treffen. John war glücklich, dass Harry wohlauf und immer noch trocken war. Sie beide waren auf einem guten Weg, ihre geschwisterliche Beziehung zu kitten.

Dennoch hatte er Sherlock nicht so lange alleinlassen wollen. Im Gegenteil, insgeheim hatte er gehofft, schnellstmöglich wieder in sein Bett zu kriechen und sich zu dem nackten, schlafenden Mann legen zu können. Die Hoffnung konnte er nun, Stunden später, begraben. Vermutlich war Sherlock nicht einmal mehr in Johns Wohnung. Dummerweise hatte er noch nicht mal sein Telefon dabei, um sich zwischendurch oder jetzt bei Sherlock zu melden. Hoffentlich war der Mann nicht zu enttäuscht und fühlte sich von John abgelehnt. Ablehnung schien, auch wenn er es vermutlich nie zugeben würde, ein wunder Punkt für Sherlock zu sein.

Auf dem Weg zur U-Bahnstation passierte John zahlreiche Ladengeschäfte, für die er normalerweise keinen Blick hatte. Heute jedoch fiel ihm ein exklusiver Herrenausstatter ins Auge, in dessen Schaufenster, drapiert an Mannequins, Lederjacken sowie Wollmäntel in Schwarz- und Grautönen hingen.

Lächelnd blieb er stehen und besah sich einen der dunklen Mäntel genauer. Es war das gleiche Model wie jenes, das Sherlock am liebsten trug. Das Preisschild, das dezent am Boden neben dem Ständer lehnte, ließ John schlucken.

 _Nobler Mistkerl,_ dachte John grinsend und wollte sich gerade abwenden, als ein Herr mittleren Alters aus dem Laden kam und John freundlich anlächelte.

„Interessieren Sie sich für eine unserer Jacken, Sir?“, erkundigte er sich.

„Nein, danke. Aber mein“ – _Freund, Partner, Affäre? Freund war unverfänglich_ – „Freund trägt einen dieser Mäntel. Allerdings hat seiner ein rotes Knopfloch, hier.“ John deutete auf das Revers seiner eigenen Jacke. „Mir war, als hätte er gesagt, dass dies ein Markenzeichen des Designers wäre?“

„Sicher, dass es sich um einen Belstaff handelt?“

Nachdenklich blickte John in das Schaufenster. „Ja, ich denke schon. Vielleicht eine Sonderedition?“

Der Verkäufer schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sir. Ich arbeite seit fünfzehn Jahren für diese Firma und es gab niemals ein rotes Knopfloch.“

Achselzuckend verabschiedete sich John und setzte seinen Weg zur U-Bahn fort.

 

*

 

Vor seiner Wohnungstür war John plötzlich nervös und schob nur zögerlich den Schlüssel in das Schloss. War Sherlock noch hier oder bereits nach Hause gegangen? Wartete er nackt in Johns Bett oder war er enttäuscht, dass John einfach verschwunden war?

_Sherlock neigt dazu, die Dramaqueen zu spielen._

Zähneknirschend verbannte John Victors Worte aus seinen Gedanken und öffnete die Wohnungstür.

„Sherlock?“

Die erhoffte Antwort blieb aus, sodass John auf direktem Weg in sein Schlafzimmer ging. Das Bett war – wie erwartet – leer und ungemacht. Ein Blick ins Wohnzimmer bestätigte Johns Vermutung, dass Sherlock gegangen war. Seine Kleidung war verschwunden und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er überhaupt jemals dagewesen war. Die Thermoskanne in der Küche stand unberührt an dem Platz, wo John sie morgens abgestellt hatte, genauso wie der Zettel mit seiner Nachricht.

John war nicht überrascht, dass Sherlock nicht auf ihn gewartet hatte. Dennoch konnte er eine gewisse Enttäuschung nicht leugnen. Er hoffte, dass Sherlock wenigstens eine Nachricht auf seinem Mobiltelefon hinterlassen hatte. Eilig kehrte er zurück ins Schlafzimmer, wo er das Telefon morgens ans Ladekabel angeschlossen hatte, und schaltete es an.

Er verzeichnete den Eingang von fünf Nachrichten und öffnete das Mitteilungsmenü. Zu seinem eigenen Missmut spürte er, wie sich sein Puls beschleunigte, nur um für einen Schlag auszusetzen, als er erkannte, dass keine der Nachrichten von Sherlock stammte. Zwei waren von Harry, während sie im Café auf John gewartet hatte, und die anderen drei von Jeanette. Er las keine der Mitteilungen, stattdessen öffnete er den Chatverlauf mit Sherlock und tippte eine Nachricht.

_Sherlock, ich bin wieder daheim und du leider weg... Sorry, dass ich heute morgen verschwunden bin, ohne mich zu verabschieden. Aber du hast so selig geschlafen, dass ich dich nicht wecken wollte._

John drückte auf senden, stöpselte sein Telefon aus und ging in die Küche, um sich einen frischen Tee zu kochen. Den inzwischen abgekühlten Inhalt der Thermoskanne goss er ins Spülbecken und räumte die restlichen Spuren des vergangenen Abends auf. Dabei fühlte er sich wie ein alberner Teenager, als er immer wieder auf sein Telefon blickte, um zu kontrollieren, ob Sherlock geantwortet hatte.

Mit der Tasse in der einen und dem Telefon in der anderen Hand ging er ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf das Sofa.

Bei dem Anblick der zusammengefalteten, beigefarbene Decke spürte er, wie sich seine Mundwinkel ganz von allein nach oben bogen und wie sich ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Bauch ausbreitete. Mit den Fingerspitzen strich er über den weichen Stoff und zog die Decke schließlich an sich. Er griff mit beiden Händen in den Stoff und führte ihn an sein Gesicht. Tief sog er die Luft ein. Sherlocks Duft stieg ihm in die Nase und flutete seine Gedanken mit Bildern des vergangenen Abends.

Seufzend legte er die Decke beiseite und lehnte den Kopf gegen das Sofa. Himmel, es hatte ihn wirklich erwischt und er wollte nichts sehnlicher, als jetzt bei Sherlock zu sein. Ihn in die Arme zu ziehen und zu küssen. Mit ihm zu lachen und durch die wilden Locken zu streichen.

Hoffnungsvoll entsperrte er den Bildschirm seines Telefons, nur um festzustellen, dass er immer noch keine Nachricht von Sherlock erhalten hatte. Enttäuscht legte er das Telefon zur Seite und griff nach einer Zeitschrift, die auf dem Tisch lag. Fahrig blätterte er hindurch, nippte an seinem Tee und überprüfte immer wieder sein Telefon.

Als er knapp zwei Stunden später immer noch keine Antwort von Sherlock erhalten hatte, begann John, sich zu sorgen. War Sherlock wütend auf ihn? Oder hatte er sich erneut alleine in einen gefährlichen Fall gestürzt? War Victor bei ihm aufgetaucht?

Selbst wenn John nicht wie eine Klette wirken wollte und ihm durchaus bewusst war, dass Sherlock ein erwachsener, unabhängiger Mann war, wuchs sein Unbehagen. Schließlich griff er nach seinem Telefon und schickte eine weitere Mitteilung an Sherlock.

_Ist alles in Ordnung? Bitte sag mir, dass du dich nicht wieder in Gefahr begeben hast._

Zu Johns Überraschung erhielt er binnen kürzester Zeit eine Antwort.

_Ich habe mich nicht in Gefahr begeben. SH_

_Gott sei Dank. Alles klar bei dir?_

_Ja. SH_

_Was machst du?_

_Nichts. SH_

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete John den Nachrichtenverlauf. Selbst wenn Sherlocks Mitteilungen üblicherweise nicht ausschweifend waren, so waren sie niemals so kurz angebunden. War er also doch wütend? Irgendwie konnte John das nachvollziehen. Würde er in Sherlocks Haut stecken, hätte er sich nach der ersten gemeinsamen Nacht auch nicht gerne allein in einer fremden Wohnung wiedergefunden.

_Bist du sauer?_

_Nein. SH_

John rollte mit den Augen. _Dramaqueen,_ hallte es in seinen Gedanken. Was hatte er erwartet? Oder sagte Sherlock die Wahrheit und er war nicht wütend?

 _Du fehlst mir..._  
_Sherlock?_  
_Komm schon, lass mich nicht so hängen._  
_Oder ist das deine Art, mir zu sagen „John, war nett, mehr aber nicht. Schönes Leben noch“?_

__

_Unsinn. SH_

__

_Bist du daheim?_

__

_Ja. SH_

__

_Ich komme jetzt zu dir._

__

+++

tbc


	35. Chapter 35

_So dumm, dumm, dumm!_

Aufgebracht lief Sherlock durch das Wohnzimmer seiner Wohnung. Immer wieder vom Fenster bis zum Durchgang der Küche und zurück und schalt sich dabei selbst.

Er hätte das nicht tun sollen, hätte John in Ruhe lassen sollen, hätte seine Finger bei sich behalten sollen. Stattdessen war er mitten in der Nacht über John hergefallen, hatte ihn buchstäblich aus dem Schlaf gerissen, um seine eigene verzweifelte Lust zu befriedigen; um die Stimmen in seinem Kopf zum Schweigen zu bringen; um diesem wunderbaren Mann so nah wie möglich zu sein.

_Zu nah, zu nah, zu nah._

_Du lässt nach, Sherlock!_

Seufzend ließ sich Sherlock auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer sinken und rieb sich über die Augen, fuhr sich durch die Locken und krallte sich in seinen Nacken, bis Schmerz seinen Rücken hinunterblitzte. Den Blick auf den Boden zwischen seinen Füßen geheftet wiederholte er die Worte wieder und wieder in seinem Kopf.

_Er will dich nicht! Das ist doch offensichtlich!_

_Du bist für ein bisschen Spaß gut, aber mehr? Mach dich nicht lächerlich!_

Er griff nach der Packung auf dem Tisch, entnahm seine nunmehr fünfte Zigarette und klemmte sie zwischen seine Lippen. Das Ratschen des Reibrädchens, das Zischen des Flämmchens und der charakteristische Klang des Federhebels, als er gegen die blecherne Schutzkappe schlug, hallten durch das gespenstisch stille Zimmer. Den Rauch inhalierte Sherlock ganz automatisch. Blauer Qualm legte sich um ihn, füllte den Raum.

Er drehte das flache, rechteckige Feuerzeug zwischen Daumen und Mittelfinger, schob es immer wieder mit dem Zeigefinger an, um es eine weitere Runde drehen zu lassen. Wieder und wieder und wieder, bis die Zigarette schon halb aufgeraucht und er noch immer kein Stück weitergekommen war. Ein Teil der Asche rieselte auf den Teppich statt in den Aschenbecher, unbeachtet zu einem grauen Fleck auf dem roten Muster verwischt.

_Du hast dir das alles selbst zuzuschreiben. Jeder Idiot weiß, wie gefährlich es ist, sein Herz an jemanden zu vergeben, der nicht das Gleiche empfindet._

_Das weißt du nicht!_

_Oh, bitte! Warum sollte er anders sein als all die anderen Männer in deinem Leben? Warum sollte sich jemand für ein arrogantes, selbstgefälliges, emotional verkümmertes Arschloch wie dich interessieren?_

_Ich bin nicht—_

_Ach, halt doch die Klappe! Alle wissen es!_

Ungefragt blitzten verschiedene Gesichter vor Sherlocks innerem Auge auf. Seine Eltern, Mycroft. Menschen, die er einst gemocht, vielleicht sogar geliebt hatte. Menschen, die ihm gegenüber Sympathie geäußert hatten, denen er jedoch nichts abgewinnen konnte.

_Weil du zu gut für sie bist?!_ , fragte die gehässige Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf.

Lestrade, Molly.

_Wenigstens haben sie einander gefunden und brauchen dich nicht mehr!_

_Sei still!_

_Niemand braucht dich, Sherlock._

Leute, deren Fälle er gelöst hatte. Und immer wieder dieses Pendeln zwischen Dankbarkeit und Irritation in ihren Gesichtern. Als ob sie mit einem Außerirdischen redeten.

_Du passt nicht in ihre Welt. Du bist der abstehende Nagel, die scharfe Kante, der Fleck auf der weißen Weste. Wie sonst sollten die Leute reagieren, wenn sie sich an dir aufreiben, schneiden, stoßen?_

Sherlock drückte die Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus, stand in derselben Bewegung auf und ging zum Fenster. Mit leerem Blick sah er auf die Straße hinunter, nahm den üblichen Verkehr auf der Baker Street nur peripher wahr. Er versuchte, ruhig ein- und auszuatmen, sich zu sammeln. Der Geschmack der Zigarette haftete an der Innenseite seines Mundes, in seinem Rachen, an der Kleidung, die er noch immer nicht gewechselt hatte, seit er nach Hause gekommen war.

Einem Impuls folgend drückte er die Nase gegen seine Schulter und sog die Luft ein. Verschiedene Gerüche hatten sich in dem Stoff festgesetzt, aber es fiel Sherlock nicht schwer, sich auf den einen zu konzentrieren, der zählte.

_John._

Vielleicht, dachte Sherlock, vielleicht lag er falsch...

Vielleicht wäre John doch bereit, um—

— _den guten Samariter zu spielen? Die Scherben deines Seins zusammenzusetzen? Sich die Finger an dir blutig zu kratzen und dabei zuzusehen, wie du immer wieder auseinanderfällst? Oh ja, ein wahrer Genuss! Das war übrigens Sarkasmus, du hoffnungsloser Idiot!_

Sherlock ging zum Couchtisch und griff erneut nach der Zigarettenschachtel. Seine Finger zitterten. Zu viel Nikotin und zu wenig Zucker im Blut. Er überlegte, ob er sich ein paar Kekse aus der Küche holen sollte, doch der Gedanke, etwas zu essen, schnürte ihm den Magen zu, also verwarf er die Idee gleich wieder.

Wenn er einen Fall hätte, könnte er sich ablenken, seinen Fokus auf ein anderes Ziel lenken – statt auf das Häufchen Elend, das er selbst war.

Klack, ratsch, schnapp.

Das Schwindelgefühl kam nicht unerwartet. Genauso wenig wie das Jucken in seiner Armbeuge. Der Hunger nach etwas, das alles andere war als Nahrung.

Nikotin war nur ein Ersatz. Ein unzureichender obendrein. Ein Pflaster für ein amputiertes Glied. Er brauchte etwas, um aus seinem Kopf herauszukommen, um abzuschalten.

_Aber ich hoffe, du denkst daran, dass du jederzeit zu mir zurückkommen kannst, wenn dich niemand sonst mehr sehen will! Ich werde_ immer _für dich da sein._

Nein, nicht das. Nicht ihn. Den Triumph in Victors Augen könnte er noch weniger ertragen als diese Hölle.

_Er hat nicht einmal sein Handy mitgenommen, wollte offenbar jeden Kontakt verhindern!_ , mischte sich die Stimme in seinem Kopf ein, die nur darauf gewartet hatte, sich wieder ins Zentrum seiner Aufmerksamkeit schieben zu können. Seit Stunden drängte Sherlock sie zurück, hielt sie auf Armlänge, hielt sich fern von den messerscharfen Reißzähnen der Bestie.

_One-Night-Stand._

_Unsinn! Es war kein One-Night-Stand! Das ergibt doch gar keinen Sinn!_

_Nur weil ihr mehr als einmal Sex hattet, heißt es nicht, dass es nicht das gleiche Konzept ist. Es ist_ nur _Sex, das sagtest du selbst!_

_Das ist nicht, was ich meinte. Es ist nicht nur... Es ist nicht_ nur _irgendwas. Es ist so viel mehr für mich._

_Wen kümmert’s, was du denkst, fühlst – was auch immer?_

Energisch drängte Sherlock die Stimme zurück in ihre dunkle Ecke und drückte die aufgerauchte Zigarette in dem überlaufenden Aschenbecher aus. Er klopfte sich Ascheflocken von dem burgunderfarbenen Hemd und war gerade im Begriff, zu seinem Sessel hinüberzugehen, um darin zu kauern und die Welt um sich herum auszublenden, als sein Handy einen Signalton von sich gab. Er nahm es vom Schreibtisch und öffnete das Nachrichtenprogramm.

_Sherlock, ich bin wieder daheim und du leider weg... Sorry, dass ich heute morgen verschwunden bin, ohne mich zu verabschieden. Aber du hast so selig geschlafen, dass ich dich nicht wecken wollte._

_Sieh an, sieh an_ , flüsterte die Stimme erneut direkt in sein Ohr. Sie hatte den Moment der Ablenkung genutzt, um sich aus dem Schatten zu schälen und sich erneut an ihr Opfer heranzupirschen. _Willst du nicht antworten? Willst du ihm nicht sagen, wie verwirrt und verletzt du bist? Verletzt, weil du nicht denkst, dass er dasselbe für dich empfindet wie du für ihn?_

_Als ob du ein Recht auf die Erwiderung dieser Gefühle hättest! Erbärmlich!_

Ohne zu antworten, legte Sherlock das Gerät zurück auf den Schreibtisch, kletterte in seinen Ledersessel und umschlang seine Knie mit einer Hand, während die andere in sein Haar fuhr und verärgert an den empfindsamen Follikeln zog.

_Sei still! Sei still! Sei still!_

Danach war es schwer zu sagen, wie viel Zeit verging. Irgendwann hatte Sherlock sich richtig setzen müssen, weil das gestaute Blut in seinen angewinkelten Beinen zu Schmerzen und Taubheitsgefühlen geführt hatte.

Den Kopf auf die Rückenlehne des Sessels gelegt, starrte er an die Zimmerdecke und lauschte in die vermeintliche Stille. Das Haus um ihn herum atmete, der Straßenlärm drang abgeschwächt durch die Fenster, Stimmen aus den Nachbarwohnungen verkamen zu einem undefinierbaren Wispern in den Wänden. Hier und da ein Quietschen der alten Rohre und Scharniere, ein Knarren alter Dielen und auf den Treppen.

Staub und Qualm. Keine Luft zum Atmen.

Eine weitere Nachricht ging auf dem Handy ein. Sherlock griff nach dem Gerät und las sie.

_Ist alles in Ordnung? Bitte sag mir, dass du dich nicht wieder in Gefahr begeben hast._

Sherlocks Finger flogen ganz automatisch über das Display. Jetzt, da die Stimme in seinem Kopf endlich zur Ruhe gekommen war; nachdem sie ihr Opfer lange genug gefoltert hatte, wollte er nichts lieber, als mit John Kontakt aufzunehmen. Und dennoch wusste er nicht, was er schreiben sollte.

_Ich habe mich nicht in Gefahr begeben. SH_

Die drei Punkte am unteren Bildschirmrand zeigten, dass John bereits dabei war, zu antworten. Sherlock fixierte sie, versuchte John dazu zu bringen, schneller zu tippen.

_Gott sei Dank. Alles klar bei dir?_

_Ja. SH_

Eine simple Lüge. So viel einfacher als der zum Scheitern verurteilte Versuch, sich zu erklären.

_Was machst du?_

_Nichts. SH_

Es vergingen einige lange Sekunden, bevor die drei Punkte wieder auftauchten. John glaubte ihm nicht. Er hatte wahrgenommen, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

_Du fehlst mir..._

Wirklich?

_Sherlock?_

_Komm schon, lass mich nicht so hängen._

Ich dich? Wie könnte ich dich hängen lassen, John?

_Oder ist das deine Art, mir zu sagen „John, war nett, mehr aber nicht. Schönes Leben noch“?_

Das ist nicht… ich würde nie…

_Unsinn. SH_ , beeilte sich Sherlock zu schreiben.

_Bist du daheim?_

_Ja. SH_

_Ich komme jetzt zu dir._

_~~Es ist nicht >~~_  
_~~Du solltest nicht~~_  
_~~Ich will nicht, dass~~_  


_~~~~_

_~~~~_

Seufzend löschte Sherlock die Nachrichten und legte das Telefon beiseite, um das Gesicht in seinen Händen verbergen zu können.

__

Wem machte er etwas vor? Er wollte John sehen. Unbedingt.

__

 

__

*

__

 

__

Es dauerte kaum eine halbe Stunde, bevor John in der Baker Street auftauchte. Er musste ein Taxi genommen haben, um die Strecke so schnell zurückzulegen.

__

Sherlock war noch nicht so weit. Er hatte sich gerade mal aufraffen können, um aufzustehen und duschen zu gehen, sich zu rasieren, die Zähne zu putzen und mehrfach mit Mundwasser zu gurgeln, um den verweilenden Zigarettengeschmack loszuwerden. Er war gerade dabei, die Fenster aufzureißen und den Aschenbecher zu leeren, als es an der Tür klingelte. Mrs Hudson war außer Haus, deshalb musste Sherlock selbst hinunterlaufen und John einlassen.

__

Sicher, dass die Spuren seines Dilemmas über jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers geschrieben sein mussten, öffnete er die Tür und lächelte John verunsichert an. John strahlte, als er ihn sah, auch wenn die Sorge noch immer in den Fältchen um seinen Mund zu erkennen war.

__

„Hey“, grüßte John und trat in das Haus ein.

__

Sherlock ließ ihn passieren und schloss die Tür. Während sie die Treppen in den ersten Stock hinaufgingen, hoffte er inständig, dass John nicht allzu negativ auf den Zustand der Wohnung reagieren würde. Bisher hatte er das Chaos nie angesprochen, aber das hieß ja noch lange nicht, dass er es sonderlich ansprechend fand.

__

„Du hast geraucht, hm?“, sagte John und nickte in Richtung des offenen Fensters. Die Luft war schon wesentlich besser als noch vor wenigen Minuten, dennoch war der Zigarettenqualm deutlich wahrnehmbar.

__

„Ja, tut mir leid“, erwiderte Sherlock schlicht und ging in die Küche, deren Fenster er ebenfalls geöffnet hatte, um Zugluft zu schaffen. Er griff nach dem Wasserkocher und füllte ihn, stellte ihn auf die Basis und schaltete ihn an.

__

John hatte seine Jacke ausgezogen und über den rotgemustert Sessel gelegt, stand nun im Durchgang zur Küche und beobachtete Sherlock.

__

„Du rauchst nicht oft, oder?“

__

„Nein, nur manchmal, wenn—“ — _ich keine andere Möglichkeit habe_.

__

„Wenn?“, hakte John nach.

__

„Wie war das Treffen mit deiner Schwester?“

__

John zögerte einen Moment, ließ das Thema Rauchen jedoch fallen. „Gut, besser als erwartet, um genau zu sein. Insbesondere nachdem ich fast eine Dreiviertelstunde zu spät kam.“ Er gluckste amüsiert und rieb sich über die Nase.

__

Sherlock wollte die Distanz zwischen ihnen augenblicklich überbrücken, wollte sich um diesen Mann wickeln, ihn festhalten, eins mit ihm werden. Aber er fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, über seinen Schatten zu springen und auch nur einen flüchtigen Kuss zur Begrüßung auf Johns Lippen zu hauchen.

__

„Tut mir leid wegen heute Morgen. Und dann hab ich auch noch vergessen, gestern mein Handy aufzuladen. Es war quasi tot, als ich es mir in die Tasche stecken wollte. Deshalb konnte ich es nicht mitnehmen.“

__

Die Erklärung klang absolut verständlich und rational gesehen war sie das auch. Dennoch ließ sich das nagende Gefühl in Sherlocks Innerem nicht so leicht vertreiben. Das Ganze war mehr als die Ansammlung unglücklicher Zufälle.

__

_Er hätte es doch unterwegs aufladen können..._

__

„Kann passieren“, sagte Sherlock und goss das siedende Wasser in zwei Tassen, in die er Teebeutel hängte.

__

„Sherlock...“ John kam auf ihn zu und legte seine Hand auf Sherlocks Unterarm, sah zu ihm auf. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Zwischen uns, meine ich...“

__

Sherlock erwiderte den Blick einen langen Moment. Sollte er die Wahrheit sagen? Sollte er von seinen Ängsten erzählen, von den Dämonen und all dem Wahnsinn, der in ihm wütete?

__

Undenkbar. Damit würde er John garantiert vertreiben. Schließlich waren sie doch erst seit kurzer Zeit zus— in dieser Form von Beziehung.

__

„Natürlich, alles in Ordnung. Als ich aufgewacht bin, habe ich mich gewundert, aber deine Nachricht hat alles erklärt. Dass dein Handy nicht aufgeladen war, habe ich gesehen. Es lag ja im Schlafzimmer. Und dass du deiner Schwester so kurzfristig nicht absagen wolltest, insbesondere nachdem du schon so spät dran warst, ist absolut verständlich. Außerdem hatten wir nichts anderes vereinbart.“ Sherlock zuckte lässig mit den Achseln und schaufelte zwei volle Löffel Zucker in seinen Tee, rührte um und zwang ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Nur allzu gut wusste er, dass er zum Plappern neigte, wenn er nicht über seine Gefühle sprechen wollte.

__

John trat noch ein Stück näher an Sherlock heran, sodass sie sich berührten und Sherlock den Löffel loslassen musste, um sich John zuzuwenden.

__

„Gut“, raunte John und umfing Sherlocks Gesicht sanft mit beiden Händen, zog ihn hinunter und küsste ihn.

__

Sherlocks Atem stockte. Wärme sammelte sich in seinem Magen und das Herz pochte plötzlich heftig gegen seine Rippen. Seine Finger zitterten, aber er versuchte, das auf das Nikotin und den niedrigen Blutzuckerspiegel zu schieben.

__

„Gerade nach letzter Nacht...“ Johns Stimme kitzelte über Sherlocks Trommelfell wie das Schnurren einer zufriedenen Katze und Sherlock spürte, wie seine angsterfüllte Abwehr in sich zusammenfiel wie ein Kartenhaus.

__

„Ich dachte, du wärst mir böse...“, rutschte es Sherlock heraus, ehe er die Worte aufhalten konnte.

__

„Böse?“

__

„Weil... weil du nicht wolltest. Sex, meine ich... mit mir“, versuchte sich Sherlock zu erklären und sah verlegen beiseite.

__

„Du verstehst es einfach nicht, oder?“, sagte John lachend. Noch immer direkt vor Sherlock stehend schlang er einen Arm um diesen und streichelte ihm über den Rücken. Mit der anderen Hand fuhr er über Sherlocks Wange, schob den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, sodass er direkt in Sherlocks Ohr flüstern konnte.

__

„Den ganzen Tag lang musste ich daran denken, wie du nackt in meinem Bett liegst und wann ich endlich wieder zu dir kommen kann.“

__

Sherlock leckte sich über die Lippen und neigte den Kopf ein wenig, um den gewisperten Worten entgegenzukommen. Er genoss den Effekt, den sie auf ihn hatten; den ersten Funken Erregung, den sie in ihm entfachten. Er streichelte über Johns Taille, fuhr mit dem Daumen über den Hüftknochen, der sich unter dem Hosenstoff abzeichnete.

__

„Was hättest du gemacht, wenn du mich so vorgefunden hättest?“, fragte Sherlock ebenso leise wie John.

__

John schmunzelte verwegen. „Vielleicht wäre ich genauso über dich hergefallen wie du über mich letzte Nacht. Vielleicht... hätten wir einen Schritt weitergehen können. Oder...“

__

Johns Atmung hatte sich deutlich beschleunigt. Ein Hauch Röte hatte sich auf seine Wangen geschlichen, während eine seiner Hände beiläufig über Sherlocks Hintern streichelte und die Rundung nachfuhr. Er streckte sich, küsste Sherlocks Hals und erstickte dabei die letzten Worte, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen.

__

Aber auch an Sherlock ging die Erregung nicht vorbei. Noch vor Kurzem hatte er sich in seinem Elend gesuhlt, doch nun sah die Welt schon wieder ganz anders aus. Als ob John die Schatten allein mit seiner Anwesenheit verscheucht hätte. Vielleicht würden sie nie _wirklich_ zusammen sein, dachte Sherlock, aber wenn er zumindest _das hier_ haben könnte, diese unmittelbare Nähe und Intimität, wenigstens für ein paar Minuten oder Stunden, dann wäre es in Ordnung. Er würde nehmen, was er kriegen konnte, solange John bereit war, auch nur das kleinste Bisschen zu geben.

__

„Komm mit“, forderte Sherlock und nahm Johns Hand, um ihn über den Flur in sein Schlafzimmer zu ziehen. John folgte ihm willentlich genug, sodass er nicht einmal daran dachte, die ganze Situation infrage zu stellen und auszudiskutieren. Er hatte genug diskutiert.

__

Die Tür fiel hinter Sherlock ins Schloss. Einen Augenblick lang lehnte er an dem kühlen Holz, ließ seinen Blick über John wandern, dann machte er einen entschlossenen Schritt auf ihn zu, zog im gleichen Moment das T-Shirt, das er nach dem Duschen angezogen hatte, über seinen Kopf und warf es achtlos zu Boden. Er schlüpfte aus den losen Pyjamahosen und den Pants, die er darunter trug, warf sie ebenfalls beiseite und stand nur wenig später nackt und herausfordernd vor John.

__

Ein hungriges Grinsen zog an Johns Mundwinkeln, als er die Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne sog und den Pullover über seinen Kopf streifte.

__

Ihre Münder fanden sich zu einem harten Kuss. Zähne und Zungen hinterließen in einem gierigen Wettstreit Spuren auf ihrer Haut. Lediglich unterbrochen, als sie gemeinsam das weiße T-Shirt über Johns Kopf manövrierten, fanden sie sich augenblicklich in einem Gefecht um die Oberhand wieder.

__

Sherlock nestelte zielsicher an Johns Hose herum, zog den Reißverschluss hinunter und gab John einen ordentlichen Schubs, sodass dieser rückwärts aufs Bett fiel. Lachend stützte sich John auf die Ellbogen und verfolgte, wie Sherlock nach seinen Fußknöcheln griff und behände die Schuhe und Socken abstreifte; wie er die Finger in den Bund der Hose schob und zog.

__

„Hoch!“, befahl er und zerrte energischer, bis John der Aufforderung nachkam und Sherlock ihm die Hose und Unterhose von den Beinen streifen konnte.

__

„Komm her“, sagte John und streckte seine Hand nach Sherlock aus.

__

Doch bevor Sherlock der Aufforderung nachkam, öffnete er die Schublade des Nachttisches und holte eine Tube Gleitgel und ein Kondom hervor. Er warf sie neben John auf die Matratze, ohne den anderen Mann aus den Augen zu lassen. Zufrieden verfolgte er, wie sich Johns Pupillen weiteten, wie sein Atem einen Moment stockte und wie sich sein Brustkorb im nächsten Augenblick schneller hob und senkte.

__

Sherlock stieg auf das Bett, schwang ein Bein über Johns Hüfte und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, um ihn zu küssen. Wieder und wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen und Zungen, nicht ganz so aggressiv wie zuvor, aber nicht weniger gierig nacheinander. John streichelte über Sherlocks Arme, seine Taille, die Beine, zog ihn näher an sich heran, bis sie Brust an Brust aufeinanderlagen und Sherlocks Erektion in Johns Unterleib drückte. Er spürte Johns Penis hart zwischen seinen Oberschenkeln aufragen und bewegte die Hüften so, dass er ein Minimum an Reibung daran verursachte. Genug, um John weiter anzuheizen.

__

Nach einigen wenigen Minuten, die sie auf diese Art zubrachten, richtete sich Sherlock auf und griff nach der Tube Gleitgel. Er drehte sie auf den Kopf und presste etwas von der viskosen Flüssigkeit auf seine rechte Hand, ließ den Verschluss zuschnappen und legte die Tube in Reichweite auf das Laken. Mit der linken Hand stützte er sich neben Johns Kopf ab, während er die Rechte hinter sich führte und die Finger über seinen Anus gleiten ließ.

__

Das Gel war kühl und sandte einen kleinen Schauer durch Sherlock, der John nicht entging. Wie gebannt starrte er in Sherlocks Gesicht und ließ seinen Blick nur gelegentlich zwischen ihre Körper wandern. Doch Sherlock wusste nur allzu gut, dass John nicht sehen konnte, wie er den Muskelring mit den Fingerspitzen umkreiste und langsam überwand. Der Muskel protestierte ein wenig, gab jedoch schnell nach, als Sherlock konzentriert durchatmete und sich darauf besann, sich zu entspannen.

__

Das Herz in seiner Brust pochte nervös, aber als er auf John hinabsah, kochte die Lust in seinem Inneren noch ein wenig höher. Er wollte das hier. So sehr, dass er schon bald einen weiteren Finger in sich hineinschob und sich selbst ein Stück mehr weitete. Sein Mund öffnete sich zu einem lautlosen Stöhnen, als sein Kopf zwischen seine Schultern fiel und ihm den Blick zwischen ihre Körper ermöglichte. Hitze schoss in seine Wangen, als er das Zucken in Johns stark geröteter Erektion und den glänzenden Tropfen an der Spitze sah.

__

Als sein linker Arm so stark zitterte, dass er sich nicht länger halten konnte, richtete er sich auf und sah auf John hinab.

__

„Streif dir das Kondom über.“

__

 

__

+++

__

tbc

__

 

__


	36. Chapter 36

Oh, Gott... oh, _Gott_!

John war nicht mit der Intention, Sex mit Sherlock zu haben, in die Baker Street gekommen. Dennoch fand er sich nun auf dem Rücken liegend, nackt und beinahe schmerzhaft erregt wieder. Sherlock kniete schwer atmend über ihm, die Lider halb gesenkt, die rechte Hand hinter sich geführt.

Selbst wenn John nicht sehen konnte, was Sherlock tat, so hatte er das Bild doch genau vor Augen und war überzeugt, dass Sherlock wenigstes zwei Finger in sich eingeführt hatte. So gerne John Sherlocks Hand mit seiner ersetzt hätte, raubte ihm das hocherotische Bild, das Sherlock ihm bot, den Atem.

„Streif dir das Kondom über.“

_Sanfter... mehr Zeit... oh,_ Gott!

„Sher— bist du schon soweit? Du kannst unmögl— _ahh_...“

Ohne auf Johns halbherzigen Protest zu achten, nahm Sherlock das Kondompäckchen vom Bett, riss es mit den Zähnen auf und rollte das Präservativ mit einer gekonnten Bewegung über Johns steifen Penis.

„Ja? Sag ja“, grollte Sherlock und schenkte John einen solch sengenden Blick, dass der seine Finger Halt suchend in das Laken unter sich krallen musste.

John hatte keinen Speichel mehr übrig, um Worte zu formen. Also schluckte er schwer gegen die Trockenheit in seinem Mund an und brachte nur ein Nicken zustande.

Sherlock schenkte ihm ein nachsichtiges Lächeln. „Gleitgel.“

„Ja. Ja, natürlich.“

Mit zittrigen Fingern tastete John nach der Tube und gab eine großzügige Portion auf seine Hand, um sie auf seiner Erektion zu verteilen. Das Herz pochte hektisch in seiner Brust. So sehr er die Sache auch langsam angehen lassen wollte – sein Körper verlangte nach Sherlock. Sein Brustkorb schnürte sich in Ekstase zusammen, erschwerte ihm das Atmen. Er war sicher, in seinem Leben nie so hart gewesen zu sein.

Mit großen Augen beobachtete John, wie Sherlock seinen Penis stabilisierte und das Becken hob. Den Blick mit Johns verhakt senkte Sherlock langsam seinen Hintern.

John krallte sich in Sherlocks Oberschenkel und stöhnte kehlig auf, als seine Eichel den straffen Muskelring passierte und verharrte. Nie zuvor hatte John eine solche Enge verspürt. Es war schon fast schmerzhaft, so fest umklammerte Sherlocks Muskel Johns Erektion. Wie musste es sich erst für ihn anfühlen?

„ _Gott..._ Sherlock. Langsam. Du bist so _eng..._ “

Gefangen in einer Mischung aus unbändiger Lust und Besorgnis ließ John seinen Blick über Sherlock wandern. Der hatte den Kopf gesenkt, die Hände auf Johns Brust abgestützt und atmete schwer. Er stieß keuchend die Luft aus, als Johns Eichel den noch immer angespannten Muskelring passierte und tiefer sank.

„Gib mir... nur eine Sekunde...“, flüsterte er gepresst, als John schließlich vollständig in ihn eingedrungen war.

Sherlocks Erektion war ein wenig abgeflaut, Gänsehaut stellte die feinen Härchen auf Sherlocks Armen auf. Seine Brustwarzen hatten sich zu kleinen Knoten zusammengezogen und eine sanfte Röte überzog Sherlocks Torso.

Beruhigend streichelte John über Sherlocks Schenkel, die Hüften, den Po. „Natürlich. Lass dir alle Zei— oh... _oh..._ “

Funken elektrisierten Johns Nervenbahnen, als Sherlock seine Haltung so justierte, dass er sich ungehindert auf und ab bewegen konnte. Er keuchte jedes Mal abgehackt, wenn er in Johns Schoß sank und Schauer um Schauer durch seinen Körper zog. John spürte die internen Muskeln um seine Erektion zucken, hörte das glitschige Geräusch der Reibung, hatte den Geruch von Sherlocks erhitzter Haut und Sex in der Nase.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der natürliche Widerstand des Muskelrings nachließ und das Gleiten leichter vonstatten ging. Ohne Vorwarnung begann Sherlock, sich in einem erbarmungslosen Rhythmus auf und ab zu bewegen. Den Kopf in den Nacken gerollt, stöhnte er lautstark auf und grub die Finger in Johns Brustkorb.

John atmete hektisch durch Mund und Nase und beschwor seinen Körper, standhaft zu bleiben, um nicht sofort explosionsartig zu kommen. Zu unbegreiflich waren all die Sinneseindrücke, die auf ihn niederprasselten. Die saugende Enge um seine Erektion, Sherlocks selbstvergessener Ritt, das lustvolle Stöhnen, der nun wieder steife Penis, der obszön auf und ab wippte.

Keuchend ließ John seine Hände über Sherlocks Haut wandern, streifte über den flachen Bauch und die harten Brustwarzen, hätte am liebsten seine Zähne in die festen Knoten geschlagen. Doch ihre Position ließ das nicht zu, also nahm John sie zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, drehte die erigierten Nippel und zupfte sachte daran.

„John... _John..._ “

Sherlocks exzessive Bewegungen nahmen an Intensität zu, als John mit den Fingernägeln über die Knospen kratzte. Er richtete sich ein wenig auf, um eine Hand zwischen Sherlocks Pobacken zu schieben. Ehrfürchtig fuhr John über den gedehnten Muskelring, und streichelte die Stelle, wo sein Penis wieder und wieder in Sherlocks Körper glitt.

Nie zuvor hatte sich eine Verbindung mit einem anderen Menschen so gut und unmittelbar für John angefühlt. Berauscht und schwindelig tänzelte er permanent gefährlich nah an der Klippe, die ihn unweigerlich zum Höhepunkt bringen würde. Es war wild. Zügellos. Fantastisch.

„ _Fantastisch_. Du bist unglaublich... atemberaubend...“

Sherlock entließ ein dunkles Schnaufen und fokussierte sich, so glaubte John, erstmals wieder auf ihn. John erschauerte ob des gierigen Blickes, den Sherlock ihm zuwarf.

„Du glaubst nicht... _hngg..._ wie lange ich mir das schon... _oh,_ _John..._ “

„Gott, ja. Ich auch... so oft... ständig...“ Keuchend ließ sich John zurück auf die Matratze sinken und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über Sherlocks bebende Schenkel.

Fasziniert blickte er auf Sherlocks wippenden Penis, der immer wieder gegen seinen Bauch schlug. Unbeholfen griff John danach, fuhr mit dem Daumen über die pralle Eichel und verrieb die ausgetretene Feuchtigkeit über dem Spalt und dem Frenulum.

„Erzähl es mir“, keuchte Sherlock, während er sich mit einer Hand in die Locken krallte und sich mit der anderen an Johns Oberarm festhielt.

„ _Hgnn..._ was?“

„Ist es so, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast?“ Sherlock entschleunigte seine Bewegungen, bis er nur mehr sein Becken lasziv kreisen ließ. Er legte den Kopf zur Seite und sah John prüfend an. „Nein... es ist anders, als du es dir ausgemalt hast.“

„Sherlock... bitte...“ John wusste nicht, worum er bat. Sei es, dass Sherlock seinen Rhythmus wieder aufnahm oder nicht weiter nachbohrte. Er wusste nur, dass sein gesamter Körper unter Spannung stand und kurz davor war, sich zu entladen.

Sherlocks Auf und Ab war vollständig zum Stillstand gekommen. Er beugte sich vor, umfing John Gesicht und küsste ihn hungrig. Gierig öffnete John den Mund und schob seine Zunge zwischen Sherlocks Lippen, saugte und biss an der vollen Unterlippe. Verzweifelt krallte er sich in Sherlocks runden Pobacken und versuchte, sein Becken nach oben zu drücken, in der Hoffnung, Sherlock dazu zu bewegen, seinen Ritt wieder aufzunehmen. Doch Sherlock hielt ihn mit seinem Gewicht unten und küsste sich über Johns Kiefer hinauf zum Ohr.

„Sag. Es. Mir.“ Jedes seiner Worte wurde durch einen einzelnen harten Ruck von Sherlocks Hüfte begleitet.

„Jeanette...“, keuchte John.

Sherlock richtete sich wieder auf und sah John forschend an. „Was ist mit ihr?“

„Ich will nicht über sie... vergiss es. Oh, Gott... _Sherlock_... Du machst mich wahnsinnig. Wie du dich bewegst...“

Stöhnend passte sich John Sherlocks Bewegungen an, als der aufreizend sein Becken hob und Johns Erektion fast ganz aus seinem Körper hinausgleiten ließ, nur um sie sofort wieder tief aufzunehmen.

„Was. Ist. Mit. Ihr?“

„ _Fuck_ “, keuchte John und versuchte, sich zu sammeln. „Das erste Mal, als wir Sex hatten... ich... ich hab sie von hinten genommen...“

„Ja?“

„...und mir vorgestellt, dass du es wärst...“

Keuchend kam Sherlock zum Stillstand und sah John fassungslos an.

_Verdammt. Bitte nicht. Ich will ihn nicht schon wieder verletzt haben._

Die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne geschoben ließ Sherlock seine Hand zwischen ihre verbunden Körper fliegen. Er packte Johns Penis an der Wurzel, hielt so das Kondom fest und löste sich von ihm. Keuchend rutschte er auf die Matratze.

„Sherlock, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht...“ John unterbrach sich, als sich Sherlock herumdrehte, das Holz am Kopfteil des Bettes mit den Finger umklammerte und John seinen Hintern aufreizend entgegenstreckte.

„Du hattest Sex mit ihr... und... hast dir vorgestellt, dass ich es wäre?“ Sherlocks Frage klang beinahe verzweifelt, als er um Bestätigung von Johns Aussage bat.

„Ja. _Ständig_.“

„Nimm mich, so wie du es dir vorgestellt hast.“

Hastig beeilte sich John, auf die Knie zu kommen. Sein Penis zuckte in freudiger Erwartung, als er hinter Sherlock rutschte und dessen Pobacken spreizte. Er glaubte, den rötlichen Muskelring zittern zu sehen und wollte nichts sehnlicher, als sich vorzubeugen und seine Lippen darauf zu pressen. Seine Finger und die Zunge in die enge Passage zu schieben und Sherlock zum Betteln zu bringen.

Jäh wurde John aus seinen schmutzigen Fantasien gerissen, als Sherlock ungeduldig mit der flachen Hand gegen die Wand schlug.

„Fick mich, John. Jetzt!“

„Ja, Gott, ja.“

John war so hart, dass er nicht einmal eine Hand zur Stabilisierung benötigte. Er führte seine Erektion an Sherlocks Anus und schob sich in einer einzelnen fließenden Bewegung in den heißen Körper. Hemmungslos stöhnte er gemeinsam mit Sherlock.

Gänsehaut zog von Johns Haarspitzen bis zu den Zehen, stellte Härchen und Brustwarzen auf. Er gab ihnen beiden nur einen Moment um sich an das Eindringen zu gewöhnen, bevor er begann, in einem stetigen Rhythmus in Sherlock zu stoßen.

Völlig überwältigt beobachtete John, wie sein Penis zwischen Sherlocks cremeweißen Pobacken glitt. Gebannt lauschte er den immer lauter werdenden Anfeuerungen, die Sherlock wie selbstvergessen hinausstöhnte. Er sah auf drei Hände, die sich in das Holz des Bettes klammerten, bis die Knöchel weiß hervortraten, und blickte auf die Finger seiner rechten, die sich brutal in Sherlocks makellose Hintern krallten. Dabei versuchte er, den immer näher kommenden Orgasmus so lange wie möglich hinauszuzögern.

„Ja... ja... _ja..._ Du bist so...“Sherlock rollte seinen schweißglänzenden Rücken in ein Holzkreuz und drängte sich dabei Johns enthemmten Bewegungen entgegen. Das Klatschen von Haut auf Haut mischte sich in die Melodie des immer lauter werdenden Stöhnens. „Härter, John. Härter!“

John löste seine Hand vom Kopfteil des Bettes und umklammerte Sherlocks schmale Hüften. Mit den Knien schob er Sherlocks Beine weiter auseinander und vertiefte so die Penetration. Erbarmungslos beschleunigte er seine Stöße.

Das animalische Heulen, das Sherlock ausstieß, ließ John erschauern und er glaubte zu spüren, dass sein Penis noch mehr anschwoll – auch wenn dies vermutlich nicht möglich war. Nie hatte er so lange an der Schwelle zu seinem Höhepunkt getanzt, ohne dass er dem Ende entgegengefiebert hätte. Aber er wollte nicht, dass es endete, nicht bevor...

„Bitte sag mir, dass du kurz davor bist“, keuchte John und biss sich auf die Zunge, um mit Schmerz das aufsteigende Kribbeln in seinen Hoden zu bekämpfen. „Ich kann nicht mehr lange. Du machst mich so wahnsinnig. Unglaublich. Das unglaublichste... _ahh..._ so eng... so heiß... so... _hgnn..._ “

Nur beiläufig realisierte John, wie Sherlock eine verkrampfte Hand löste und zwischen seine Beine schob. Angetrieben von Sherlocks frenetischen Pumpbewegungen intensivierte John die Härte seiner Stöße ein letztes Mal und trieb sich so tief wie möglich in den willigen Körper vor sich.

„Ja, fass dich an. Das ist so heiß... Gott, ja... _Ja..._ “

Ein Zittern ging durch Sherlock, gefolgt von einem verzweifelten Wimmern. „ _Johhnn..._ “

Atemlos ließ John seinen Kopf zwischen Sherlocks Schulterblätter sinken. Seine Augen rollten nach hinten, als er spürte, wie Sherlocks Höhepunkt begann und ihn durch die Muskelkontraktionen mitzog. Schub um Schub ergoss er sich in das Kondom und grub Zähne und Finger in das weiche Fleisch unter sich. Er wusste nicht, ob er stöhnte, schluchzte oder verstummt war. Ob Sekunden oder Minuten vergingen. Einzig das fortwährende Pulsieren um seine Erektion und sein andauernder Orgasmus waren präsent.

Er umklammerte Sherlocks Unterleib, bis die letzten Wellen seines Höhepunkts abgeebbt waren. Erst dann löste er sich vorsichtig und zog Finger und Zähne zurück.

„Das war...“

„Phänomenal, atemberaubend, fantastisch...“

„Du sagst es.“ Ein leises Lachen kämpfte sich an die Oberfläche, während John hauchzarte Küsse auf Sherlocks Rücken verteilte. Vorsichtig zog er seinen abschwellenden Penis zurück, fischte nach einem Taschentuch aus der Spenderbox auf Sherlocks Nachttisch und wickelte das volle Kondom darin ein. Erst dann richtete sich John auf und besah die Spuren, die er auf Sherlocks heller Haut hinterlassen hatte.

_Sanfter Sex, zärtlich. Hab ich noch nie ausprobiert..._

Ein schlechtes Gewissen keimte in John auf. Er strich federleicht über den runden Biss auf Sherlocks Schulter und die halbmondförmigen Abdrücke, die seine Fingernägel hinterlassen hatten.

„Habe ich dir wehgetan?“

Die dunklen Locken schüttelten sich verneinend, bis Sherlock den Kopf drehte und John ansah. „Nein, es war unglaublich.“

Zärtlich streichelte John über Sherlocks feuchtwarme Haut, fuhr mit den Fingern in die zerzausten Haare und verteilte sanfte Küsse über das Schulterblatt hoch zum Kiefer. Schließlich presste er seine Lippen auf Sherlocks.

„Gut“, flüsterte er gegen den sündigen Mund. „Ich kann mich nämlich nicht erinnern, mich jemals so gehengelassen zu haben. Du weckst eine Seite in mir...“ John ließ den Satz unvollendet und küsste stattdessen das triumphierende Lächeln von Sherlocks Lippen.

 

*

 

Sie lagen eine Weile beisammen, küssten und streichelten sich, dösten ein wenig, bis Johns Magen zu knurren begann.

Irritiert richtete sich Sherlock auf und sah John spöttisch an. „Hast du nicht eben erst gegessen?“

„Eben? Das ist Stunden her“, lachte John. „Außerdem habe ich dir gesagt, dass ich nach gutem Sex Hunger bekomme. Was ist mit dir? Hast du heute schon was gegessen?“

John war nicht überrascht, als Sherlock den Kopf schüttelte. „Okay, lass uns was bestellen. Chinesisch?“

 

*

 

Bei gebratenen Nudeln und Rindfleisch, gedünstetem Gemüse und gebackenen Wan Tan saßen beide wenig später an Sherlocks vollgepackten Küchentisch und tauchten ihre Stäbchen in die verschiedenen Aluverpackungen.

John hatte sich in einen von Sherlocks Morgenmänteln gewickelt und strich unter dem Tisch mit seinem Fuß über Sherlocks Spann. Ihm war, als könnte er keinen Augenblick in Sherlocks Nähe verbringen und ihn nicht auf irgendeine Art berühren. Es war nahezu beängstigend.

Um sich abzulenken, ließ John seinen Blick durch die chaotische Küche wandern. Am Ende des Holztisches, zwischen Papierbergen und verschiedenen Unterlagen, stand ein Mikroskop mit zahlreichen Objektträgern und diversen Kolben daneben.

Der Anblick erinnerte John an eine Frage, die er Sherlock stellen musste. Rasch schluckte er den Rest, den er im Mund hatte, hinunter und räusperte sich.

„Sherlock?“

„Hm?“ Der Mann hielt ein Wan Tan zwischen den Stäbchen und biss davon ab. Abwartend blickte er John entgegen.

Plötzlich war John verlegen, obwohl es nicht das erste Mal war, dass er dieses wichtige Thema mit einem Partner besprach. „Hör zu, da ist etwas, über das wir wahrscheinlich schon früher hätten reden sollen, es aber irgendwie verpasst haben. Es geht um... ach, verdammt. Wo fange ich an.“

John rieb sich nachdenklich über den Nacken, während Sherlock ihn argwöhnisch musterte.

„Ich hätte nicht zulassen sollen, dass du mein Sperma schluckst, ohne dir zu sagen, dass ich sauber bin. Meinen letzten HIV-Test hatte ich erst vor Kurzem. Dabei habe ich mich gleich auf weitere Geschlechtskrankheiten testen lassen. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Das sollst du wissen. Risikokontakte hat es seitdem nicht mehr gegeben.“

Sherlock schob den Rest seines Wan Tans in den Mund, kaute und schluckte. Er wirkte angespannt, bis er schließlich ernst nickte. „Danke, dass du mir das gesagt hast.“

„Bitte“, antworte John irritiert. „Was ist mit dir? Sollen wir... ich weiß nicht... einen Test machen?“

„Das wird nicht nötig sein.“ Mit einer fließenden Bewegung erhob sich Sherlock von seinem Stuhl und ging in das angrenzende Wohnzimmer.

„Okay. Warum nicht, wenn ich fragen darf?“ Nervosität prickelte in Johns Nacken, als er sein Essen beiseite schob und Sherlock in den anderen Raum folgte. War kein Test notwendig, weil Sherlock bereits wusste, dass er gesund war? Oder schlimmer – eine Krankheit hatte?

Im Wohnzimmer fand John Sherlock, der auf seinem Schreibtisch in einem Haufen Unterlagen wühlte. Schließlich zog er einen braunen Aktendeckel hervor und drückte ihn John in die Hand.

„Mein Bruder und ich haben eine Vereinbarung. Er lässt mich weitestgehend in Ruhe, wenn ich mich monatlich testen lasse. Gegen Geschlechtskrankheiten, HIV und...“ Sherlock unterbrach sich und sah John unsicher an.

„Und?“

„...illegale Substanzen.“ Sherlock senkte den Blick, als könne er John nicht mehr in die Augen sehen.

Vorsichtig ging John einen Schritt auf Sherlock zu und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus.

„Drogen?“

Schicksalsergeben nickte Sherlock und starrte weiter auf den Boden. „Ich habe eine Vergangenheit...“

John stieß die Luft aus. „Hmhm. Ich habe mir so etwas schon gedacht, als Victor Drogen angedeutet hat.“

Geschockt hob Sherlock den Blick und John erkannte augenblicklich seinen Fehler.

„Victor?“

 

+++  
  
tbc

 


	37. Chapter 37

„Victor hat... dir davon erzählt?“

Ungläubig starrte Sherlock John an. Über wie viele Dinge hatten sich John und Victor noch ausgetauscht? Wie viel hatte Victor über Sherlocks Leben, über seine Vergangenheit preisgegeben? Und warum zum Teufel?!

„Nicht direkt“, sagte John und legte den Aktendeckel, in dem sich Sherlocks medizinische Daten befanden, zurück auf den Schreibtisch. Zumindest schien ihm bewusst zu sein, dass es nicht sonderlich fair war, über einen Dritten in dessen Abwesenheit zu reden. „Als du nach meiner Geburtstagsparty verschwunden bist und Victor auf der Suche nach dir bei mir aufgetaucht ist, hat er etwas gemurmelt... Er war besorgt, dass du _etwas_ genommen haben könntest. Ich denke nicht, dass das überhaupt für meinen Ohren bestimmt gewesen war.“

John seufzte, zuckte mit den Achseln und sah zu Sherlock auf. „Jedenfalls war es nicht weiter schwierig, auf Drogen zu schließen. Auch wenn er das _Was_ und _Wann_ nicht weiter definiert hat.“

John stand nicht weit von Sherlock entfernt. Sorge und Neugier spiegelten sich in seinem Gesicht wider.

„Ich bin clean“, schnappte Sherlock, als ob er diesen Fakt noch einmal besonders hervorheben müsste. Schließlich hatte John die Akte beiseite gelegt, ohne wenigstens einen Blick hineinzuwerfen.

John wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, doch Sherlock kam ihm zuvor. „Was hat er dir noch über mich erzählt?“ Er war eigentlich nicht auf John wütend, sondern auf Victor. Dennoch war deutlich zu erkennen, dass sich John einen Teil der Schuld auflud. Die Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst sah er zu Sherlock auf und berührte vorsichtig seinen Unterarm.

„Es tut mir leid, okay? Mir wäre es auch lieber gewesen, diese Dinge von dir zu hören – und nicht von ihm.“

Sherlock entließ die Luft aus seiner Lunge und versuchte, aktiv seine Anspannung zu lösen. Er strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn und neigte sich John entgegen, legte ihm die Arme um die Hüften und schmiegte seinen Kopf gegen Johns.

„Er macht mich so wütend“, gestand Sherlock leise. Er war drauf und dran, John davon zu erzählen, dass Victor selbst des Öfteren zu chemischen Stimulanzien griff, hielt sich jedoch zurück, da er in diesem Fall nicht besser gewesen wäre als Victor. 

„Du willst jetzt vermutlich mehr zu der ganzen Sache wissen?“, schlussfolgerte Sherlock widerstrebend und ohne sich von John zu lösen.

John ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort. Er streichelte über Sherlock Rücken, seufzte schließlich und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Nur wenn du willst. Wenn du mir davon erzählen möchtest, ist das okay, aber ich werde dich nicht dazu zwingen. Es ist deine Privatangelegenheit. Ich möchte nur wissen, dass es dir gut geht... Alles andere zu gegebener Zeit.“

 _Zu gegebener Zeit_... Das klang beinahe nach einer gemeinsamen Zukunft. Etwas zwickte in der Nähe von Sherlocks Herzen, doch er versuchte, dem Gefühl nicht zu viel Bedeutung zuzusprechen.

 

*

 

Sherlock war unsagbar froh darüber, dass John die Nacht in der Baker Street verbrachte, ohne dass sie groß darüber reden mussten; ohne dass er ihn darum hatte bitten müssen. Es war schon reichlich spät gewesen, als sie sich ins Bett gekuschelt hatten. John hatte Sherlock ganz selbstverständlich an sich gezogen und war kurze Zeit später eingeschlafen. Doch Sherlock war noch eine ganze Weile von seinen Gedanken wachgehalten worden.

Immer wieder waren Bilder des vergangenen Abends in seinem Kopf aufgetaucht. Bilder davon, wie er John auf das Bett gestoßen und sich auf ihn gesetzt hatte. Von Johns überraschten, jedoch alles andere als abgeneigten Gesichtsausdruck.

Es war, als würde er die Szene von außen betrachten. Wie er sich immer wieder in Johns Schoß hatte sinken lassen und seiner Lust, seinem Hunger nach diesem Mann endlich nachgegeben hatte.

Hatten sich seine Zweifel hinsichtlich Johns Bereitschaft, sich auf Sherlock einzulassen, bisher immer wieder eingemischt, so waren sie nun ruhiggestellt. Zumindest für den Moment.

John war nicht nur bereit, Sex mit einem anderen Mann zu haben, er war auch durchaus in der Lage, Sherlocks impulsiven Ansprüchen gerecht zu werden. Das Ziehen in Sherlocks beanspruchten Muskeln, das Brennen und der dumpfe Schmerz der geplatzten Blutgefäße, wo Zähne und Nägel sich in seine Haut gegraben hatten... Es würde Spuren geben, die er noch Tage später bewundern konnte.

Aber das Beste war, dass das Rauschen in seinem Kopf nachgelassen hatte. Kein Nörgeln und Zetern, keine garstigen Bemerkungen oder grausame Lügen mehr – das alles war einfach phänomenal.

Fast zu gut, um wahr zu sein...

 

*

 

Sonntagmorgen lagen sie noch stundenlang nebeneinander, pendelten immer wieder zwischen Schlaf- und Wachphasen und genossen die unkomplizierte Nähe zueinander.

„Wollen wir frühstücken gehen?“, fragte John irgendwann und räkelte sich im Sonnenlicht, das durch das Schlafzimmerfenster fiel.

Sherlock, der halb auf John lag, brummte nur und drückte sein Gesicht in Johns Bauch, bis dieser leise lachte und durch die dunkelbraunen Locken kraulte.

„Ist das ein Nein?“

„Ich will nicht aufstehen“, raunte Sherlock und betrachtete die feinen, goldschimmernden Härchen, die von Johns Haut abstanden.

_Ich will mit dir hier bleiben – für immer._

„Es ist beinahe Mittag!“, sagte John lachend, als ob das ein gutes Argument wäre, diesen sicheren Hafen zu verlassen.

„Und?“

„Ich habe Hunger!“

„Du hast ständig Hunger, dabei hatten wir heute noch gar keinen Sex...“, gab Sherlock zu bedenken – und wenn seine Stimme dabei einen lasziven Ton annahm, war das reiner Zufall.

„Ich habe nicht _nur_ nach Sex Hunger, Sherlock“, sagte John und lachte. Sein Bauch bebte bei der Bewegung und machte die Zweckentfremdung als Kissen fast unmöglich.

Sherlock drehte John seinen Kopf zu und versuchte, ihn mürrisch anzublicken, indem er die Brauen zusammenzog. Er scheiterte jedoch, als er Johns Lächeln sah. Das Lächeln und die dunkelblauen Augen. Die Fältchen in seinen Mundwinkeln. Die selige Entspannung. Der sanfte Blick, mit dem er Sherlock ansah.

Wärme sammelte sich in Sherlocks Magen, bis dieser ganz schwer wurde und in ein bodenloses Loch zu fallen schien. Sein Herz pochte plötzlich so nervös, als säße er am Gipfel einer Achterbahn, kurz davor, die Talfahrt anzutreten. Ehe er sich versah, machte er einen Satz und presste seine Lippen auf Johns. Erleichterung kribbelte in seinen Fingerspitzen, als John den Kuss mit der gleichen Dringlichkeit erwiderte.

„Versuchst du jetzt, eine Rechtfertigung fürs Frühstück zu finden?“, fragte John schmunzelnd zwischen den Küssen.

„Nein“, raunte Sherlock und schob seine Zunge zwischen Johns Lippen. Das hier hatte nichts mit Sex zu tun, auch wenn Sherlock – streng genommen – nichts dagegen einzuwenden gehabt hätte. Nein, das hier war so viel mehr. Es war... es war...

_—ein chemischer Defekt!_

Er stockte mitten in der Bewegung und erwiderte Johns Liebkosungen nur noch mit einem Bruchteil seines vorherigen Enthusiasmus, bis John realisierte, dass sich etwas in ihrer Dynamik geändert hatte.

„Was ist los?“

Sherlock richtete sich auf, bis er auf dem Bett kniete und auf John hinabsah. Er wusste nicht, was eben geschehen war; konnte nicht begreifen, warum sich sein Körper mit einem Mal geweigert hatte, auch nur einen Millimeter weiterzugehen. Ganz so, als stünde er an einer Klippe und wüsste instinktiv, dass der nächste Schritt sein letzter sein würde.

Mühsam schluckte Sherlock gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals an, rutschte an die Bettkante und versuchte, sich seine eigene Irritation nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Nichts. Ich will nur... unter die Dusche, bevor wir gehen.“

John kniete sich hinter Sherlock, umschlang ihn mit beiden Armen und platzierte ein paar zaghafte Küsse auf seiner Schulter. „Glaubst du, da ist genug Platz für zwei?“

 

*

 

Frisch geduscht und angezogen kauften Sherlock und John zwei Becher Kaffee und Croissants im Speedy’s und gingen damit in den Regent’s Park. Auf einer Bank nahe des Sees verzehrten sie ihr kleines Frühstück und genossen den Sonnenschein. Obwohl der Himmel fast wolkenlos war und die Sonne schien, war es erwartungsgemäß kühl an diesem Herbsttag. Daher blieben sie nicht lange sitzen, sondern beschlossen, einen Abstecher nach Chalk Farm zu machen und über den Camden Market zu schlendern.

Seit Brighton war es das erste Mal, dass sie gemeinsam unter Leuten waren, auch wenn sich seitdem so viel zwischen ihnen geändert hatte. Sherlock konnte nicht widerstehen, John immer wieder zu beobachten, als dieser die verschiedenen bunten Stände inspizierte, den einen oder anderen Gegenstand in die Hand nahm und näher betrachtete. Mehr als einmal musste er sich mit aller Kraft davon abhalten, nach Johns Hand zu greifen und dessen Finger mit seinen zu verschränken, John an sich heranzuziehen und vor all den Besuchern des Flohmarktes zu küssen.

Aber Sherlock hielt nicht Händchen – schon gar nicht in der Öffentlichkeit – und John würde das ohnehin nicht recht sein. Nicht nachdem sie noch nicht einmal besprochen hatten, wie sie nun eigentlich zueinander standen. Und vor allem nicht, weil ein Verhältnis mit einem anderen Mann etwas war, das John nie zuvor gemacht hatte.

„Sherlock, schau mal. Ist das nicht...“ John unterbrach Sherlocks Gedankengang und nickte in Richtung einer Crêpes-Verkäuferin, die ihre Ware gerade mit einem eifrigen Lächeln an einen Kunden übergab.

Victor.

Noch hatte er Sherlock und John nicht gesehen. Wenn sie Glück hatten, würden sie unbemerkt in der Menschenmenge untergehen und verschwunden sein, ehe Victor auch nur vermutete, seinemExfreund hier begegnen zu können.

„Lass uns woanders langgehen“, meinte Sherlock und griff nach Johns Handgelenk, um ihn hinter sich her zu ziehen. Sie wanden sich an zahlreichen Leuten vorbei, die entweder interessiert die bunte Ware betrachteten oder scheinbar völlig orientierungslos in der Gegend herumstanden und den Weg versperrten.

„Sherlock, hey, Sherlock!“, rief John, bis Sherlock stehenblieb und sich zu ihm umdrehte. Irgendwo unterwegs hatte einer von beiden nach der Hand des anderen gegriffen. Nun sahen beide auf die Verbindung hinab, dann in das Gesicht des jeweils anderen.

„Tut mir leid.“ Sherlock zog die Hand zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Er schalt sich für die übereilte Reaktion, als er den überraschten Blick sah, den John ihm zuwarf. Glassplittern gleich bohrte er sich in Sherlocks Haut. Scham prickelte über seinen Nacken. _Verdammt noch mal_...

„Es... ist okay“, sagte John und griff erneute nach der Hand, schob seine Finger zwischen Sherlocks und lächelte nachsichtig.

Fassungslos sah Sherlock auf die verschränkten Finger hinab. „Bist du—“

„—sicher? Ja, bin ich. Es ist alles okay. Es ist nur... Wir sollten uns nicht gezwungen sehen, vor ihm wegzulaufen wie zwei Straftäter!“, sagte John grinsend.

Sherlock wollte sich zu John hinunterbeugen und ihn küssen, doch inmitten all dieser Leute war das nun wirklich zu viel des Guten. Stattdessen zwang er sich zu einem unsicheren Lächeln und bog bei der nächsten Gelegenheit in den überdachten Teil des Marktes ein, um die Distanz zu Victor – trotz Johns Worten – noch ein wenig zu vergrößern.

Halb in Faszination, halb in Furcht wanderte Sherlocks Blick immer wieder zu den ineinander verschlungenen Händen und konnte nicht fassen, dass John so offen mit ihrer Intimität umging. Nie hätte er erwartet, dass sie so bald – wenn überhaupt – an diesem Punkt angelangen würden. Oder war es nicht mehr als ein Testlauf? Eine Methode, um zu erörtern, wie alltagstauglich diese Sache zwischen ihnen war?

Als John schließlich losließ, um sich eine schwarze Wachsjacke vor den Oberkörper zu halten und sich in einem Spiegel zu betrachten, trauerte Sherlock der physischen Verbindung augenblicklich hinterher. Umso überraschter war er, als John die Jacke zurückhängte und erneut nach seiner Hand griff, um den Stand mit ihm zu verlassen.

„Es wird langsam ganz schön voll hier. Wollen wir zurück zu dir gehen?“, fragte John und sah zu Sherlock auf.

Sherlock nickte bloß und folgte dem Mann. _Bis ans Ende der Welt_ , dachte er und drückte Johns Hand ein wenig fester.

 

*

 

Vor der schwarzen Tür zum Haus 221 in der Baker Street blieb Sherlock stehen und stieß ein genervtes Knurren aus.

„Alles okay?“, fragte John.

„Ja. Nein, nicht direkt“, sagte Sherlock und zeigte auf den Türklopfer. „Mein Bruder ist hier. Er macht das immer“, er griff nach dem Messingring und verschob ihn leicht nach rechts, sodass er wieder schief hing. „Zwangsstörung.“

„Warum hast du das gemacht?“

„Was gemacht?“

„Nichts“, sagte John mit einem verhaltenen Schmunzeln.

Bereits auf dem Weg hinauf in die Wohnung versuchte sich Sherlock gegen die Worte Mycrofts zu wappnen. Was wollte er diesmal? Da er sich vorab nicht telefonisch gemeldet hatte, musste es etwas – vermeintlich – Wichtiges sein. Das Risiko, dass Sherlock seinen Anruf ignorieren würde, war er daher gar nicht erst eingegangen.

„Sherlock...“ Mrs Hudsons piepsige Stimme ertönte aus der Küche, kaum dass sie über die Schwelle getreten waren. Sie kam herbeigeeilt, in ihren Händen ein Tablett mit einer Teekanne und zwei Tassen, welches sie ins Wohnzimmer schaffte. Auf dem Rückweg lächelte sie die beiden Männer verhalten an und fragte, ob sie ebenfalls ein Tässchen trinken wollten.

Von Mycroft unbemerkt nickte sie in dessen Richtung und machte eine hilflose Geste.

Sherlocks Bruder saß in dem rotgemusterten Sessel, der dem Le Corbusier gegenüberstand, und drehte den Griff seines Regenschirms zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Er sah mit einer tiefen Falte zwischen den Brauen zu Sherlock auf, nickte John knapp zu und verzog den Mund in einer Mischung aus Unmut und Abscheu.

„Mycroft“, grüßte Sherlock schlicht und lehnte sich mit der Hüfte an den Schreibtisch, um seinen Bruder aus einiger Distanz beobachten zu können. Der nichtsahnende John grüßte Mycroft ebenfalls, zog sich die Jacke aus und setzte sich auf das Sofa zu Mrs Hudson, die zwei weitere Tassen auf das Tablett gestellt hatte und nun Tee einschenkte. Wenn es ihm seltsam vorkam, dass Sherlocks Bruder mir nichts, dir nichts in der Wohnung aufgetaucht war und nicht einmal ein Wort des Grußes fallengelassen hatte, so ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

„Ich habe einen Fall für dich, Sherlock. Er ist... mir wichtig“, sagte Mycroft mit einer Ruhe in der Stimme, die er nicht wirklich spüren konnte. Jedem anderen wäre die Anspannung in seinen Schultern entgangen. Etwas Großes musste vorgefallen sein. Etwas, das ihn äußerst verärgert hatte. Sherlock war augenblicklich darauf gespannt, zu welchen Gegenleistungen sich Mycroft überreden lassen würde, um ihn zur Mitarbeit zu motivieren. Schließlich halfen sich die Brüder nur in den seltensten Fällen, ohne einen Preis dafür zu verlangen.

„Worum geht es?“

Die minimale Kopfbewegung und der flüchtige Blick in Johns und Mrs Hudsons Richtung war Hinweis genug, um zu erkennen, dass es Mycroft lieber gewesen wäre, Sherlock allein anzutreffen.

„Es ist... nichts Offizielles.“

„Nichts Offizielles, hm? Heißt das, du willst vermeiden, dass Unterlagen zu diesem Fall erstellt werden?“, fragte Sherlock, jedoch war die Frage vielmehr als eine Andeutung für John gemeint, um ihn auf die feinen Nuancen in Mycrofts Worten aufmerksam zu machen. Johns Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, war sein Interesse geweckt.

Mycroft war sich dessen augenblicklich bewusst und stieß ein Knurren in Richtung der beiden Mithörer aus, das selbst Sherlock zusammenfahren ließ. „Wenn herauskommen sollte, dass die folgenden Worte diesen Raum verlassen haben, werden die britischen Geheimdienste Unterlagen bei Ihnen finden, für deren Besitz Sie den Rest Ihres Lebens hinter Gitter wandern werden. Antworten Sie nicht, verschwinden sie einfach.“

Prompt entschuldigte sich Mrs Hudson, stellte ihre Teetasse auf den Tisch und sprang auf, um mit trippelnden Schritten zur Tür zu eilen. Ihre Prämisse lautete wohl: Was sie nicht gehört hatte, konnte sie auch nicht versehentlich ausplaudern.

John sah ihr etwas irritiert nach, blieb jedoch stoisch auf seinem Platz.

„Muss ich Ihnen noch mehr drohen?“, fragte Mycroft mit abgrundtiefer Stimme an John gewandt.

John verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und zog zweifelnd die Brauen kraus, kaum in der Lage, das Schmunzeln auf seinen Lippen im Zaum zu halten. „Das wäre uns wohl beiden peinlich, oder?“

Sherlock wandte sich prustend ab und beobachtete mit Genuss, wie Mycrofts Aggression in sich zusammenfiel. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass sich _gewöhnliche_ Leute nicht von seinen Worten einschüchtern ließen. Resigniert wandte er sich von John ab und fixierte Sherlock mit einem unterkühlten Blick.

„Ich wurde angegriffen. Im Arbeitszimmer bei mir zu Hause.“

Mit einem Mal wieder ernst ließ Sherlock seinen Blick über die Gestalt seines Bruders huschen, um Spuren des Angriffes auszumachen. Aber außer der verkrampften Haltung war nichts zu erkennen. Das einzig Auffällige war, dass Mycroft bisher nicht aufgestanden und sich generell nicht viel bewegt hatte – aber das war schwerlich ungewöhnlich.

„Was ist passiert?“

„Ein Mann, komplett in schwarz gekleidet, hat versucht, mich zu überwältigen, als ich das Arbeitszimmer betreten habe. Er muss sich bereits im Haus befunden haben, als ich dort ankam.“

„Was wollte er?“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. In erster Linie wohl mein Leben. Er hat allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich nicht allein sein würde“, erklärte Mycroft.

„Wer?“

Sein Bruder schwieg verbissen.

„Sag schon!“

„Eine Frau... Kollegin. Ihr Name spielt keine Rolle. Sie—“

„—ist verheiratet“, schloss Sherlock, ehe er sich davon abhalten konnte. Die Stille, die auf diesen Schuss ins Blaue folgte, war Bestätigung genug. _Oh_ , das war interessant.

Sherlock erinnerte sich nicht daran, Mycroft je in einer Affäre, geschweige denn in einer Beziehung gesehen zu haben. Tatsächlich hatte er ihn die meiste Zeit seines Lebens für asexuell gehalten, weil Mycroft schlicht und ergreifend über den physischen Bedürfnissen, die für die meisten Menschen so elementar zu sein schienen, stand. Allerdings hieß Asexualtität nicht, dass der jeweilige Mensch keine Gefühle für andere entwickeln konnte...

Mycroft sah flehend zu seinem Bruder auf, die Lippen so fest zusammengepresst, dass sie weiß erschienen.

„Ja“, gestand er leise, „ist sie... und mit einem sehr einflussreichen Mann obendrein.“ Mycroft schnaubte verächtlich. „Nun, zumindest sein Name hat Einfluss. Er selbst ist eher... Es spielt keine Rolle.“

„Wurde sie verletzt?“, fragte Sherlock, um dem eigentlichen Grund für Mycrofts Besuch wieder näherzukommen.

„Ja. Der Angreifer hatte ein Messer. Er hat mich überwältigt und zu Boden gerungen, als sie ins Zimmer kam und eine Vase auf seinem Kopf zerschlug. Er war einen Augenblick benommen, fing sich aber sehr schnell wieder und ging auf sie los. Kurz darauf fiel ein Schuss. Ich weiß nicht, woher sie die Waffe hatte. Es war nicht meine. Er war augenblicklich tot. Nur das Messer... das hatte er ihr zuvor in den Bauch gerammt“, schloss Mycroft. Seine Hände zitterten, als er sie faltete und die Fingerspitzen vor seine Lippen hielt.

Sherlock hörte John leise fluchen und sah zu ihm hinüber. Er hatte seine Anwesenheit beinahe vergessen. Mit fahrigen Fingern holte John sein vibrierendes Handy aus der Hosentasche und schaute aufs Display.

„Da muss ich rangehen, sorry.“ Er stand auf und ging in die Küche, um den Anruf anzunehmen.

Sherlock sah wieder zu seinem Bruder. „Wofür brauchst du meine Hilfe?“

„Elizabeth ist im Krankenhaus. Sie hatte starke, innere Blutungen, wird aber durchkommen, wenn es keine Komplikationen gibt. Die Leiche des Mannes wurde von der Polizei abgeholt und liegt nun in der Leichenhalle des St-Bartholomew-Krankenhauses. Wir haben ausgesagt, dass wir noch zusammen gearbeitet hätten und von dem Raubüberfall überrascht worden wären. Ihr Mann ist bei ihr. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob er einen Verdacht hinsichtlich der... _Affäre_ hat.“ Mycroft spuckte das Wort Affäre aus, als hätte es einen besonders bitteren Beigeschmack.

„Wenn er es bisher nicht gemerkt hat, ist es recht unwahrscheinlich, dass er ein sonderlich aufmerksamer Mensch ist...“, gab Sherlock zu bedenken, doch Mycroft schüttelte nachsichtig den Kopf.

„Die meisten Menschen wollen nicht sehen, was direkt vor ihren Augen geschieht, Sherlock. Nur weil du besonders geübt darin bist, die Geheimnisse anderer anhand von Kleinigkeiten zu erkennen, heißt das nicht, dass das allen Menschen gelingt.“

Sherlock zuckte mit den Achseln und sah beiseite. So ungern er es zugab, sein Bruder hatte recht. Es war ein Leichtes, zu vergessen, dass andere nicht die gleiche Auffassungsgabe hatten wie er oder Mycroft.

„Jedenfalls habe ich versucht, die Identität des Mannes herauszufinden. Aber in unserem System gibt es weder Finger- noch Zahnabdrücke, keine Daten, die mir weiterhelfen könnten. Die Gesichtserkennung läuft noch, aber es kann eine Weile dauern, bevor etwas dabei herauskommt.“

„Also...?“

„Ich will, dass du herausfindest, wer dieser Mann ist; wer ihn beauftragt hat.“ Mycroft stand umständlich auf, verlagerte sein Gewicht von rechts nach links und stützte sich auf seinen Regenschirm. Mehr aus Gewohnheit als aus Notwendigkeit rückte er die Weste unter seinem Jackett zurecht. Sherlock war jedoch nicht entgangen, dass definitiv eine Verletzung unter dem Anzug versteckt lag.

_Er hatte ein Messer._

„Bist du in Ordnung?“, fragte Sherlock.

Die Sorge in seiner Stimme ließ Mycroft erneut verächtlich schnauben und den Kopf schütteln. „Ich werde es sein, wenn du mir den oder die Namen nennst und ich diesen Abschaum von der Bildfläche verschwinden lassen kann. Die Polizei sollte jedoch nichts davon erfahren.“

Sherlock schluckte schwer. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, Mycroft je so offensichtlich wütend gesehen zu haben. Für gewöhnlich verbarg er seine Gefühle gekonnt hinter der eiskalten Fassade eines Mannes, dem die Welt zu Füßen lag.

Mycroft machte einen wackligen Schritt auf seinen Bruder zu und streckte die Finger nach dem roten Knopfloch am Revers des Mantels aus. Im gleichen Augenblick glätteten sich die harten Linien in seinem Gesicht, wurden weich und wehrlos.

„Ich habe es dir immer gesagt und ich sage es dir noch einmal, Sherlock. Lass dich nicht in etwas verwickeln. Erinnerst du dich an Redbeard?“

Sherlocks Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Energisch schob er die Hand seines Bruders weg und ging einen Schritt zur Seite. Erst dann realisierte er, dass John im Durchgang zur Küche stand und sie aufmerksam beobachtete. Wie viel hatte er gehört?

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr, Mycroft“, zischte er.

„Manche Dinge ändern sich nie – egal, wie alt man ist.“

„Was ist los? Wovon sprecht ihr?“, fragte John und sah wachsam von einem Mann zum anderen.

Mycroft drehte sich herum und humpelte mit Hilfe seines Regenschirms auf die Wohnungstür zu. Zwischen John und Sherlock blieb er erneut stehen und warf einen abschätzigen Blick in Richtung seines Bruders, bevor er sich John gänzlich zuwandte.

„ _Schicksal_. Manche Leute halten es für den großen Plan eines übernatürlichen Wesens. Dabei ist es nur ein romantischer Gedanke, der aufgrund chemischer Prozesse im menschlichen Körper entstanden ist; Prozesse, die unser Überleben garantieren sollen, und der von den Vorgaben und Ritualen der jeweiligen sozialen Gruppe, in der wir aufgewachsen sind, beeinflusst wird. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ob wir es nun Pathos, Schicksal oder Liebe nennen, spielt letztendlich keine Rolle.“ Mycroft sah John noch einen Moment eindringlich an, wandte sich dann ab und verließ humpelnd die Wohnung.

John sah ihm irritiert nach, rieb sich dann resigniert über den Nacken und ging auf Sherlock zu. „Was war denn _das_?“

„Frag mich nicht. Ich glaube, die meiste Zeit weiß er selbst nicht, wovon er spricht!“

„Und... der Fall? Worum geht es?“, fragte John, der einen Teil des Gespräches nicht mitbekommen hatte.

„Eine Identifikation. Ich werde einen Abstecher ins Leichenschauhaus machen müssen.“

„Oh, okay... heute?“

„Je schneller, desto besser“, erwiderte Sherlock.

„Verstehe. Das war übrigens Sarah am Telefon. Sie ist krank und hat mich gebeten, ihren Platz beieinem Seminar zu übernehmen, zu dem sie nächste Woche fahren wollte...“

 

+++

tbc

 


	38. Chapter 38

_Gibt’s schon neue Erkenntnisse? Schade, dass ich dich nicht begleiten konnte._

Du hast nichts verpasst. Ich habe kaum 5 Minuten in der Leichenhalle verbracht – SH

Ich gehe davon aus, dass du gut angekommen bist – SH

_Ja, Anreise war in Ordnung. Nachher folgt noch die obligatorische Abendveranstaltung mit Händeschütteln und Smalltalk (du würdest es hassen)._

_Heißt das, du weißt bereits, wer der Täter ist?_

Klingt entsetzlich. Furchtbar langweilig. Irgendjemand dabei, den du kennst? – SH

Nein, ich weiß nicht, wer der Täter ist. Nicht den blassesten Schimmer. Die Gesichtserkennungssoftware des Geheimdienstes hat auch nicht geholfen – SH

_Ist es auch. Langweilig, aber notwendig. Bei den Kollegen, die ich bisher gesehen habe, kein bekanntes Gesicht. Hast du schon einen Verdacht, wer deinen Bruder tot sehen will?_

Vielleicht machst du ja ein paar neue Bekanntschaften... – SH

Verdacht... Nun, ich fürchte, die Liste der Leute, die ihn NICHT tot sehen wollen, wäre kürzer! Nein, bisher nichts. Das einzig Auffällige war eine Narbe an seiner Wade – SH

_Du hast recht, Networking ist sicherlich nie verkehrt. Wie sieht die Narbe aus?_

Pfeilspitzenförmig – SH

_Selbst verursacht? Schnitte? Gebrannt? Vielleicht ein Bandenzeichen?_

_Ich muss los. Die Veranstaltung fängt gleich an. Bitte versuch, dich nicht in Gefahr zu begeben._

_P.S. Ich muss dir nicht sagen, dass ich viel lieber bei dir wäre, oder?_

Ein Brandzeichen. Bande wäre denkbar. Ob es selbst zugefügt wurde oder nicht, ist schwer zu sagen. Vielleicht finde ich mehr zu dem Symbol heraus – SH

Keine Sorge, an meinem Schreibtisch droht mir keine Gefahr. Wahrscheinlich – SH

P.S. Du musst nicht, aber du kannst – SH

**(einige Stunden später)**

_ich würd ja gern was sinvolles zum lösung deines fall beitragn, aber das einzige an das ich im moment denken kan, ist dass ich dir gern am schreibttisch gefährlich werden möcht._

_du fehlst mir!_

Du bist betrunken. Hattest du Spaß? Inwiefern möchtest du mir gefährlich werden, John? – SH

_spaß. ja, war nett. alte und neue kollegen getroffn. will lieber spaß mit dir.Aufm schreibtisch._

Was würdest du mit mir machen wollen, John? – SH

Würdest du mich über den Tisch beugen und dir nehmen, was du willst? – SH

Und würdest du dich am nächsten Tag noch daran erinnern? – SH

John? – SH

Gute Nacht – SH

**(Am nächsten Morgen)**

_Oh Gott, ist mir das peinlich. Ich bin gestern eingeschlafen. Tut mir leid._

Verkatert? – SH

_Nein, alles in Ordnung. Man sollte nicht glauben, wie trinkfest Mediziner sein können. Auch wenn wir es besser wissen sollten. Aber dass ich sexting mit dem aufregendsten Mann, der mir je begegnet ist, verpasst habe; das verzeihe ich mir nicht so schnell._

_Gibt es Neuigkeiten zum Fall? Und wie geht es dir?_

_Entschuldige, ich bin schon wieder auf dem Sprung und jetzt mit ein paar Kollegen zum Frühstück verabredet. Danach geht es gleich los._

Nein, noch keine Neuigkeiten zu dem Fall – SH

Ich werde nachher mit einem Experten für Symbolik sprechen – SH

**(Stunden später)**

_Gott, ist das langatmig hier. Ich hoffe, bei dir ist es spannender. Zumindest klingt es interessanter._

Der Experte ist ein Idiot. Der könnte eine Raute nicht von einem Quadrat unterscheiden! Absolut keine Hilfe – SH

Also weitersuchen – SH

_Hast du ein Bild von der Narbe?_

Ja, Moment – SH

**(Sherlock schickt John ein Foto)**

Sagt dir das was? – SH

_Ja, dass dein sogenannter Experte wirklich ein Idiot ist!_

_Sherlock, das ist das Logo der englischen Rugby-Liga._

Rugby?! – SH

Da ist immer etwas... – SH

_Ja, Rugby! Du weißt, diese Sportart, bei der Männer einem Ball hinterherjagen. Ob das was mit deinem Fall zu tun hat, kann ich dir nicht sagen._

_Sorry, ich bin schon wieder auf dem Sprung. Ein paar von uns haben beschlossen, dem furchtbaren Hotelessen zu entgehen und in einen Pub zu gehen._

**(später)**

Bist du noch im Pub? – SH

John? – SH

**(nach Mitternacht)**

_Ich kann nicht aufhören, daran zu denken, wie du mich geritten hast._

Nicht jetzt! Fall – SH

_Ich denke die ganze Zeit an dich, an die Tatsache, wie sehr ich dich will. Ständig._

_Gott, die Dinge, die ich mit dir machen will._

_Ich will dich aus deinen verboten engen Designerklamotten schälen. Ich will jede Stelle deines Körpers berühren, lecken, schmecken._

_Ich will in dir sein. Jetzt._

_Sherlock?_

_Sherlock? Ist alles ok?_

**(mitten in der Nacht)**

_Bitte sag mir, dass es dir gutgeht._

**(in den frühen Morgenstunden)**

Es geht mir gut – SH

Ich habe den Rugbyclub, in dem der Täter Mitglied war, ausfindig gemacht. Es hat einige Zeit gedauert, bis jemand mit mir sprechen wollte. Eingeschworene Gemeinschaft. Der Täter war nicht oft da und hat keine engen Freundschaften geschlossen. Niemand konnte mir sagen, ob er Familie oder Freunde außerhalb des Clubs hat. Sieht so aus, als würde diese Spur im Sand verlaufen – SH

_Ich bin froh von dir zu hören. Schade, dass du nicht weitergekommen bist. Aber zumindest kannst du das Branding jetzt als Hinweis abhaken._

_P.S. Entschuldige meine Nachrichtenflut gestern. Ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist. Bitte ignorier sie einfach._

Kein Grund sich zu entschuldigen, John. Wäre ich nicht gerade an dem Fall dran gewesen, hätte ich dir anders geantwortet – SH

Sitzt du schon in deinem Seminar? – SH

_Es ist mir trotzdem unangenehm. Ich bin doch kein Teenager mehr. Und ich weiß, wie wichtig dir deine Arbeit ist._

_Ja, Seminar hat angefangen._

Um ehrlich zu sein, mag ich es, wenn du solche Dinge sagst... – SH

_Ja? Ich mache so was üblicherweise nicht. Aber du weckst Seiten in mir..._

Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, hast du zuletzt geschrieben, dass du in mir sein willst. Dass du dir vorstellst, wie ich dich geritten habe – SH

Nach der langen Nacht liege ich nun endlich in meinem Bett und denke an dich – SH

Daran wie leidenschaftlich du sein kannst – SH

_Oh Gott... Ich sollte wirklich nicht während des Seminars..._

_Bist du nackt?_

Oh ja – SH

Wie sich deine Finger in meine Haut gegraben haben... du hast noch gar nicht gesehen, was für Spuren du hinterlassen hast – SH

_Habe ich das? Beschreib sie mir._

Fingerabdrücke. Rote und bläuliche Tupfen. Kratzer. Ich muss mir gar nicht vorstellen, dich in mir zu spüren. Das tue ich noch immer – SH

_Habe ich dir wehgetan?_

Nein, ganz und gar nicht, John – SH

_Weißt du, ich versuche ja, mich zu beherrschen... Aber wie könnte man dir widerstehen? Als du dich selbst vorbereitet hast... Sherlock, ich glaube nicht, jemals etwas so Heißes gesehen zu haben._

_So gern ich deine Finger mit meinen ersetzt hätte... dich zu unterbrechen?! Unmöglich._

Hast du es je versucht? Bei dir selbst? – SH

_Sherlock, solche Fragen. Ich bin im Seminar!_

_Ja, habe ich._

Wie war es? – SH

_Gut..._

_Aber es war besser, als du es gemacht hast._

Hat das vor mir schon mal jemand gemacht? – SH

_Nein._

Ich denke gern daran, wie du dich unter mir gewunden hast, als du gekommen bist. Ich würde das jetzt gern noch einmal erleben – SH

_Sherlock... ich muss jetzt aufhören. Bevor ich ganz hart werde._

**(Sekunden später)**

_Was tust du gerade?_

Ich streichle über meine Erektion, während ich daran denke, was ich noch alles mit dir tun möchte – SH

Ich stelle mir vor, wie du in diesem Seminarsaal sitzt und errötest, wie sich dein Pulsschlag beschleunigt und du beginnst, hektischer zu atmen, weil du die gleichen Bilder im Kopf hast; wie du nach diesem Seminar schnellstmöglich auf dein Zimmer laufen wirst, damit du deiner Fantasie ungestört freien Lauf lassen kannst – SH

_Wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mit einer Erektion, die du verursacht hast, fluchtartig den Raum verlasse._

Wann hast du den Raum fluchtartig verlassen? – SH

_Brighton. Nach der Sauna. Ich war so scharf auf dich..._

_Musste gehen, bevor ich über dich herfalle. Hab’s gerade noch so unter die Dusche geschafft..._

_Ich würde dir jetzt so gern dabei zusehen._

Wenn ich das gewusst hätte... Ich hätte schon viel früher versucht, dich für mich zu gewinnen – SH

**(Sherlock schickt John ein Foto.)**

**(Auf dem Foto ist Sherlocks Hand zu sehen. Angewinkelte Finger, eine Zunge, die um die Fingerspitzen tänzelt und weiße Flüssigkeit ableckt.)**

_Oh verdammt! Du Mistkerl!_

_Ich bin so hart und kann unmöglich aufstehen._

Ich wollte dir nur zeigen, wozu du mich bringst! – SH

**(ein paar Minuten später)**

_Ruf mich an, jetzt!_

Was ist mit deinem Seminar, John? – SH

_Jetzt!_

John: „Hallo. Ja? Entschuldigung, ich muss kurz— Das ist ein Notfall. Darf ich kurz durch? Danke.“

**(Tür fällt ins Schloss)**

John: „Sherlock?“

Sherlock: „Ja.“

John **(atmet schwer)** : „Du Mistkerl.“

Sherlock: „Mochtest du das Foto nicht?“

John **(keucht)** :„Es darf nicht zur Gewohnheit werden, dass ich – oh, Gott – mir in der Öffentlichkeit einen runterhole.“ **(Reißverschluss wird geöffnet)**

Sherlock: „Wo bist du jetzt?“

John: „Toilette.“

Sherlock: „Allein?“

John: „Ich hoffe.“

Sherlock: „Ich will dich hören. Ich mag es, wenn du meinen Namen stöhnst.“

John: „ _Ah!_ Sherlock... ich werde nicht lange brauchen. Du machst mich so an. Deine Stimme, dein Bild. Ich will endlich wissen, wie du schmeckst.“

Sherlock: „Sobald du zurückkommst...“

John: „Die Dinge, die ich mit dir tun will. _Ah_...“

Sherlock: „Erzähl sie mir.“

John: „Alles. Ich will... _Ahh_... _ohh_... Ja... Sherlock.“ **(stöhnt)** „Du...“

**(Quietschen, Klacken, Schließen einer Tür)**

John: „Fu—!“

Sherlock: „Hör jetzt nicht auf.“

**(John keucht verhalten)**

Sherlock: „Stell dir vor, wie ich vor dir auf die Knie gehe, wie ich dich mit meinen Lippen und meiner Zunge verwöhne.“

**(Toilettenspülung rauscht im Hintergrund)**

John **(flüsternd)** : „ _Ahh_... Sher...“

Sherlock: „Wie ich dich an mich heranziehe, um dich tiefer in meinen Mund dringen zu lassen.“

John **(flüsternd)** : „Du bist unglaublich. Dein Mund. _Ah_!“

**(Wasser rauscht, Tür quietscht und fällt ins Schloss)**

John: „ _Ah_ , bitte, lass mich kommen. Oh, Gott... oh, Gott.“

Sherlock: „Nicht aufhören, fick meinen Mund. Ich kann kaum atmen. Weiter, das ist gut. Komm für mich, John.“

John: „Sher... _ahh!_ _Hgnnnn_.... oh, Gott.“ **(unterdrücktes Stöhnen)**

John: „Das... das war unglaublich.“ **(ungläubiges Lachen)**

**(Rascheln im Hintergrund)**

Sherlock: „Ja, sehr... Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du das machst.“  **(gähnt)**

John: „Ich auch nicht.“ **(atmet schwer)** „Schlaf jetzt. Und Sherlock?“

Sherlock: „Hm?“

John: „Rache ist süß. Das nächste mal nach meinen Regeln.“

Sherlock **(lacht leise)** : „Ich kann es kaum erwarten!“

John: „Träum was Schönes.“

Sherlock: „Viel Spaß noch bei deinem Seminar, John.“

**(Klick)**

_Ich gehe davon aus, dass du noch schläfst und wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass ich den ganzen Nachmittag mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht zugebracht habe._

_Jetzt findet noch eine Abschiedsveranstaltung statt, auf die ich zwar nicht viel Lust habe, aber was muss, das muss._

**(etwas später)**

Hallo John. Ich hab nicht lange geschlafen, vielleicht 2 Stunden. Besser als nichts, schätze ich – SH

Ich glaube, ich habe von dir geträumt... – SH

Wann kommst du zurück? Erst morgen, oder? – SH

**(etwas später)**

_Ja, morgen Nachmittag. Treffen wir uns am Abend, sofern es dein Fall zulässt? Ich kann nicht erwarten, dich in zu sehen._

_Was hast du geträumt? Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich habe heute auf der Veranstaltung etwas Ähnliches gehört._

Was hast du gehört? – SH

Ja, morgen Abend ist gut! – SH

_Dass eine Kollegin von mir geträumt hat. Ich bin manchmal wirklich schwer von Begriff. Sie hat sich beim Seminar laufend neben mich gesetzt, beim Essen auch. Aber ich hab nicht gemerkt, dass sie mit mir geflirtet hat. Bis sie vorhin auf der Veranstaltung offensiv wurde. Unter anderem hat sie eben gesagt, sie hätte von mir geträumt und „all den Dingen, die ich mit ihr anstellen dürfte“._

Ah – SH

Ich muss jetzt los, die Arbeit ruft – SH

_Jetzt noch? Schade. Aber die Arbeit hat natürlich Priorität. Gibt es was Neues?_

_Ich sollte vermutlich auch so langsam schlafen gehen._

Dann viel Spaß mit ihr – SH

_Haha!_

_Warte. Du meinst das jetzt aber nicht ernst, oder?_

Würde sie nicht viel eher deinem Typ entsprechen? Weibliche Rundungen und das alles... – SH

Und in den letzten Tagen habt ihr euch offenbar gut verstanden – SH

_Hehe, ja. Hübsch ist sie schon. Klein, blond, zierlich. Und sie hat sich mir wirklich aufgedrängt... Wie auf dem Silbertablett. Sogar ihre Zimmernummer hat sie mir gesagt._

_Aber ich bin nicht interessiert, das weißt du doch._

_Sherlock?_

_Kann ich dich anrufen?_

Beschäftigt – SH

**(einige Zeit später)**

Du kannst machen, was du willst, John. Flirten, dich mit Leuten treffen, Sex haben... Es ist ja nicht so, als wären wir ein Paar – SH

Ich muss das Handy jetzt eine Weile ausstellen, damit ich nicht auffliege – SH

_Ah. Sind wir nicht? Oder zumindest auf dem Weg dahin? Was sind wir denn dann in deinen Augen?_

_Sherlock..._

_Pass auf dich auf._

**(sehr spät oder sehr früh)**

Ich weiß nicht... Ich hatte nie eine Beziehung, die – SH

Streich das – SH

Was ist das zwischen uns, John? – SH

_Schläfst du mit anderen?_

Mach dich nicht lächerlich! – SH

_Sag mir, flirtest du, triffst du dich mit anderen Leuten, hast Sex? Weil wir kein Paar sind?_

_Ja oder nein?_

Nein! Natürlich nicht – SH

_Gut. Dann lass mich dir Folgendes sagen: Seit unserer ersten Begegnung denke ich ununterbrochen an dich. Ich will ständig in deiner Nähe sein. Durch dich lerne ich, eine von mir unterdrückte Seite zuzulassen. Der Gedanke, dass dich jemand anderes berührt, macht mich krank._

_Ich schlafe gut an deiner Seite._

_Ich schlafe NIE gut, wenn ich nicht alleine bin._

_Und so sehr mich interessieren würde, „welche Art von Beziehung“ du noch nie hattest, ich werde dich nicht zu einer Antwort drängen._

_Ich will das jetzt alles nicht per Telefon besprechen. Kommst du heute Abend bitte einfach zu mir? 19:00 Uhr?_

Ok... – SH

 

+++

tbc


	39. Chapter 39

Seufzend warf John seine Reisetasche auf den Boden, schlüpfte aus den Schuhen und der Jacke, welche er an den Haken seiner Wohnungstür hängte.

Mit schweren Schritten schlurfte er in die Küche und stellte den Wasserkocher an. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er noch ein paar Stunden Zeit hatte, bevor Sherlock kommen würde. Sofern er überhaupt auftauchte. Nach ihrem Nachrichtenaustausch in den frühen Morgenstunden war John sich dessen nicht mehr so sicher. Sollte es jedoch bei der Verabredung bleiben, hatte er ausreichend Spielraum, eine Tasse Tee zu trinken und ein kurzes Nickerchen zu halten.

Nach der gestrigen – beinahe gänzlich schlaflosen – Nacht war John entsprechend erschöpft. Nicht einmal die knappe Dreiviertelstunde Zugfahrt von Cambridge nach London hatte er nutzen können, um kurz die Augen zu schließen. Mehrere Kollegen, darunter Mary, die Krankenschwester, die John über das ganze Seminar hinweg angeflirtet hatte, waren mit ihm im Zug gewesen, hatten sich lautstark unterhalten und John immer wieder mit ins Gespräch gezogen.

Am Bahnhof King's Cross hatte John sich beeilt, den Bahnsteig zu verlassen, nur um von Mary aufgehalten und in eine Umarmung gezogen zu werden. Mit vielsagendem Lächeln hatte sie einen gefalteten Zettel in die Brusttasche seiner Jacke geschoben und _ruf mich an_ in sein Ohr gehaucht.

_Du kannst machen, was du willst, John. Flirten, dich mit Leuten treffen, Sex haben... Es ist ja nicht so, als wären wir ein Paar._

Trotz Sherlocks Worten – die ihm immer noch nachhingen – hatte John Marys Angebot freundlich abgelehnt.

„Ich bin nicht frei, Mary“, hatte er gesagt und ihr den Zettel zurückgegeben.

Enttäuschung hatte ihre kornblumenblauen Augen für einen Moment verdunkelt, dann hatte sie John jedoch freundlich angelächelt. „Ich hoffe, sie weiß, wie glücklich sie sich schätzen kann.“

„Er...“

_Und dessen bin ich mir nicht sicher..._

Überrascht hatte Mary ihre schmalen Lippen geschürzt. „Oh, du bist... _schwul_?“

„Nein, bisexuell. Alles Gute, Mary.“ Mit diesen Worten hatte John seine Tasche geschultert und sich abgewandt.

Da! Er hatte es zum ersten Mal laut ausgesprochen. Bisexuell. Und es hatte gar nicht wehgetan...

Er war _bisexuell_.

 

*

 

Das laute Klacken des Wasserkochers holte John aus seinen Gedanken. Müde fuhr er sich über die brennenden Augen, während er einen Teebeutel in eine Tasse gab und das kochende Wasser darüber goss.

Herzhaft gähnend beschloss er, das Getränk mit ins Schlafzimmer zu nehmen und sich endlich hinzulegen.

Er schlüpfte aus der Jeans und dem dünnen Pullover, ließ beides achtlos auf den Boden fallen und setzte sich auf das Bett. Vorsichtig stellte er die volle Tasse auf den Nachttisch, direkt neben die Erstausgabe des _Orient Express_.

Seufzend nahm John das Buch in die Hand und ließ sich in die Kissen fallen. Geistesabwesend blätterte er zu der Stelle, an der ihm der rote Faden als Lesezeichen diente, und strich sacht mit der Fingerkuppe darüber.

Ging er zu forsch vor? Hatte er die _Beziehung_ zu Sherlock mit seiner offensiven Haltung zum Scheitern verurteilt, noch bevor sie überhaupt begonnen hatte? Er wusste, dass er besitzergreifend sein konnte und auch zur Eifersucht neigte. Vielleicht war Sherlock schlicht und ergreifend kein Beziehungstyp. Vielleicht war John – langweiliger, orientierungsloser John – einfach nur ein weiteres Rätsel, das Sherlock lösen wollte?

_Knack den Hetero..._

Das war doch sicherlich kein Spiel für Sherlock. Oder? Nein, das konnte und wollte John nicht glauben. Er hatte inzwischen zweifelsfrei erkannt, dass Sherlock trotz seiner selbstbewussten Attitüde oftmals unsicher und verletzlich war. Vermutlich musste John einfach behutsamer vorgehen. Entschleunigen. Ihm selbst war die Geschwindigkeit, mit der die Beziehung – was für eine es auch immer war – voranschritt, selbst unheimlich. Von _ich bin nicht schwul_ zu _ich bin in einer Partnerschaft mit einem Mann_ war nur wenig Zeit vergangen.

Doch wem machte John etwas vor? Das, was er Sherlock in den frühen Morgenstunden übermüdet und verletzt geschrieben hatte, entsprach den Tatsachen. Er konnte seit ihrer ersten Begegnung nicht aufhören, an Sherlock zu denken. Es war bei Weitem mehr als die sexuelle Anziehung. Es war... _Schicksal..._

Nachdenklich zog John den roten Faden aus dem Buch und zwirbelte ihn zwischen seinen Fingern.

_Schicksal..._

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

_Den brauche ich noch._

_Ich brauche ihn für Experimente. Elastizität. Beschaffenheit._

_Das ist das... äh... Markenzeichen des... Designers..._

_Nein, Sir. Ich arbeite seit fünfzehn Jahren für diese Firma und es gab niemals ein rotes Knopfloch._

_Schicksal. Manche Leute halten es für den großen Plan eines übernatürlichen Wesens._

_Ob wir es nun Pathos, Schicksal oder Liebe nennen, spielt letztendlich keine Rolle._

Oh, Sherlock. Nein, das war kein Spiel. Für keinen von beiden.

Erleichtert klemmte John den Faden zurück in das Buch, legte es auf den Nachttisch und rollte sich zur Seite. Er schob sich das zweite Kissen unter den Kopf, rieb das Gesicht an dem weichen Stoff und glaubte, dabei Reste von Sherlocks Duft einzuatmen.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlummerte er ein.

 

*

 

Natürlich hatte John vergessen, einen Wecker zu stellen und hatte verschlafen. Schon wieder. So blieb ihm nur noch eine knappe halbe Stunde bis zur verabredeten Zeit, die er damit zubrachte, rudimentär Ordnung zu schaffen, seine Reisetasche auszupacken und unter die Dusche zu steigen.

Barfuß, bekleidet mit einer Jogginghose und einem grauen T-Shirt, rubbelte John seine Haare trocken, als es überpünktlich an der Tür klingelte.

Mit einer Hand frottierte John weiterhin über seinen feuchten Schopf, während er auf den Summer drückte und die Wohnungstür öffnete. Unerwartet stand er Sherlock bereits gegenüber, der mit einem unsicheren Lächeln im dunklen Treppenhaus stand.

„Hey, du bist ja schon oben“, stellte John das Offensichtliche fest und bemerkte, wie Erleichterung über ihn hinwegwusch und wie sich sein Herzschlag rapide beschleunigte.

„Hallo, John. Dein Nachbar hat mir die T—“

John unterbrach Sherlocks Begrüßung, indem er das Handtuch fallen ließ, Sherlock am Mantelaufschlag in die Wohnung zog und ihn küsste.

„Ich hab dich vermisst...“, murmelte er gegen Sherlocks Lippen und rieb geistesabwesend über das rote Knopfloch. „Schön, dass du gekommen bist.“

„Natürlich. Ich... John. Es tut mir leid. Ich...“ Hilfesuchend sah Sherlock John an, als wüsste er nicht, wie er den Satz beenden sollte.

Kopfschüttelnd presste John zwei, drei weitere Küsse auf Sherlocks Mund. „Ist okay, sag jetzt nichts. Komm erst mal rein.“

John wartete, bis Sherlock Mantel und Schuhe ausgezogen hatte und ging anschließend voraus in die Küche.

Er wusste nicht weshalb, aber er war nervös hinsichtlich dieses Abends. Hatte er doch im Gefühl, dass heute etwas Elementares passieren könnte. Etwas, das die Kraft hatte, die Dynamik ihrer Beziehung zu verändern.

„Hast du schon was gegessen?“, fragte John über die Schulter und öffnete den Kühlschrank.

„Nein.“

„Hab ich mir gedacht“, antwortete John lachend und drehte sich um.

Im hellen Licht der Küche fiel Johns Blick auf Sherlocks Kinn. Eine trockene Blutkruste zeichnete sich deutlich auf der linken Seite ab. Darunter schillerte die Haut in den verschiedensten Farben.

Mit zwei Schritten war John bei Sherlock und nahm dessen Kinn sanft zwischen die Finger, um seinen Kopf zur Seite zu drehen.

„Was ist passiert?“

Achselzuckend legte Sherlock seine Hand um Johns und löste vorsichtig den Griff. „Der Fall. Die Mitglieder des Rugbyclubs waren nicht ganz so kooperativ, wie ich es mir erhofft hatte.“

John knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Hast du nicht gesagt, dass dir nichts passiert sei?“

„Nein. Ich habe gesagt, dass es mir gut geht. Nicht, dass nichts passiert ist.“ Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln presste Sherlock einen Kuss auf Johns angespannten Mund. „Du hättest nichts daran ändern können, wenn ich es dir gesagt hätte. Es ist meine Arbeit und das damit verbundene Berufsrisiko. Das war es schon immer und wird es immer sein.“

Reflexartig ballte John seine Hand zur Faust und öffnete sie wieder. „Der Gedanke, dass dir jemand wehtut... Dass du dich in unkalkulierbare Gefahr begibst...“

„Mir geht es gut, John. Wirklich.“

John konzentrierte sich, ruhig durch die Nase zu atmen, als er Sherlocks prüfenden Blick auf seine verkrampfte Hand bemerkte. Ballen und öffnen. Ballen und öffnen. Er zählte innerlich bis zehn, öffnete die Faust schließlich und fuhr mit den Fingerkuppen sanft über Sherlocks Wunde. Dann streckte er sich und küsste Sherlocks Mundwinkel.

„Okay.“ Er nickte abschließend, mehr um seine eigene, innere Debatte als Sherlocks Beteuerung zu beenden, und zwang sich schließlich zu einem Lächeln. „Was ist nun? Hast du Hunger?“

„Nein.“

Skeptisch hob John die Augenbrauen. „Wann hast du das letzte Mal etwas gegessen?“

Nachdenklich biss sich Sherlock auf die Unterlippe. „Wie lange warst du weg?“

„Ernsthaft?“

„Vielleicht hat mich Mrs Hudson zwischendurch mit ein paar Sandwiches versorgt. Ab und zu tauchen volle Teller in meiner Wohnung auf. Ich vermute, die sind von ihr.“

Kopfschüttelnd ging John zurück zum Kühlschrank und entnahm ein paar wenige Lebensmittel sowie eine Flasche Weißwein. „Du bist wirklich unmöglich“, tadelte er liebevoll. „Komm, lass uns etwas kochen, damit du mir nicht eines Tages verhungerst.“

„Kochen?“ Sherlock zog mit soviel Argwohn die Nase kraus, dass Johns Anspannung gänzlich verflog und er zu lachen begann.

„Ja, kochen. Wasch dir die Hände, kremple die Ärmel hoch und reib den Käse.“ Mit dem Daumen deutete er auf ein Stück Parmesan, das er auf die Anrichte gelegt hatte. „Ich erspar dir sogar das Zwiebelschneiden.“

Grinsend beobachtete John, wie Sherlock zum Spülbecken ging, die Manschetten seines Hemdes öffnete und die Ärmel nach oben schob. Gerade als er die Käsereibe aus der Schublade neben Sherlock nahm, fiel sein Blick auf hautfarbene, kreisrunde Pflaster auf dessen Unterarm.

„Und was ist das?“

Ertappt wollte Sherlock den Ärmel hinunterstreifen, doch John hatte sein Handgelenk bereits umfasst und den Unterarm nach oben gedreht.

„Nikotinpflaster“, murmelte Sherlock.

„Das sehe ich. Aber drei Stück? Sherlock! Das ist viel zu viel.“

„Mag sein, aber rauchen kann ich auch nicht... will ich nicht. Und es handelt sich immerhin um ein Drei-Pflaster-Problem.“

„Drei-Pflaster-Problem? Was zum... Nimmt dich der Fall so sehr mit?“

Mürrisch zog Sherlock seinen Arm zurück, verschränkte ihn mit dem anderen vor seiner Brust und funkelte John finster an. „Es hat mich eben beschäftigt. Mehr als mir... Er. Ich meine _er._ Der Fall, natürlich.“

Oh. _Oh._

Nachsichtig nickte John. Er hatte verstanden, dass ihr morgendlicher Disput Sherlock offensichtlich genauso in Aufruhr versetzt hatte wie ihn selbst. Sanft löste er Sherlocks verschränkte Arme und schob sich dazwischen. Er legte seine Hände um Sherlocks Nacken und zog dessen Kopf zu sich herunter, um seine Stirn gegen Sherlocks zu drücken.

„Okay“, flüsterte er leise. „Mach sie bitte trotzdem ab und dann lass uns kochen.“

Ergeben nickte Sherlock, puhlte die Pflaster von seiner Haut und warf sie in den Mülleimer. Schließlich griff er nach der Käsereibe, die John ihm entgegenhielt.

„Was kochen wir eigentlich?“

„Ich hab nicht viel im Haus. Risotto. Mit Erbsen.“

John stellte zwei Töpfe auf den Herd, gab Butter in den einen und heißes Wasser für Brühe in den anderen.

Mit routinierten Handgriffen hackte er Zwiebeln klein, gab sie in den Topf mit der geschmolzenen Butter und ließ sie glasig werden. Dann fügte er Reis hinzu, schwitzte ihn an und löschte alles mit einem großzügigen Schluck Weißwein ab.

„Willst du ein Glas?“, fragte er Sherlock, während er die Hitze reduzierte und Brühe in den Topf schöpfte.

„Gern“, antwortete Sherlock und öffnete wie selbstverständlich den Hängeschrank, um zwei Gläser herauszunehmen.

Ein warmes Prickeln breitete sich in Johns Magen aus, als er beobachtete, wie Sherlock den Wein einschenkte und John ein Glas in die Hand drückte. Daran könnte er sich gewöhnen.

Während das Risotto auf dem Herd simmerte und von John immer wieder umgerührt wurde, unterhielten sie sich über Sherlocks Fortschritt bezüglich des Falls (kein nennenswerter) und Johns Seminarinhalt (Praxisführung, nicht spannend). Keiner der beiden erwähnte ihre Nachrichtenkorrespondenz. Dennoch fühlte es sich nicht so an, als würden sie den sogenannten Elefanten im Raum ignorieren. Es passte einfach nicht in die gelöste Stimmung und das vertraute Miteinander des Augenblicks.

Kurz vor Ende der Garzeit, gab John eine Tasse gefrorene Erbsen, den geriebenen Parmesan sowie eine Ecke Butter zum Reis, schmeckte ab und bat Sherlock, den Tisch zu decken.

Auch jetzt öffnete Sherlock ganz automatisch Schränke und Schubladen, verteilte Geschirr und Besteck auf dem Küchentisch.

„Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen“, echote John seine Gedanken von eben.

Er hatte es nicht laut sagen wollen, es war ihm herausgerutscht, während er gedankenverloren in dem Risotto rührte. Doch als John Sherlocks freudiges Lächeln aus dem Augenwinkel sah, war er froh, dass im die Worte über die Lippen gestolpert waren. Mit einer letzten Drehung des Kochlöffels stellte John die Herdplatte aus und trug den Topf zum Tisch.

„Immer noch keinen Hunger?“, fragte John und verteilte zwei großzügige Portionen auf die beiden Teller.

Grinsend nahm Sherlock auf einem der beiden Stühle Platz. „Naja, nachdem wirschon gemeinsam gekocht haben, muss ich doch wenigstens probieren.“ Er häufte eine kleine Menge Reis auf die Gabel, schnupperte daran und schob sie in den Mund.

Amüsiert beobachte John wie Sherlock überrascht die Augen aufriss und mit Appetit zu essen begann. „Das schmeckt fantastisch.“

 

*

 

Nach dem Essen, gerade als John vorschlagen wollte, mit dem restlichen Wein ins Wohnzimmer umzusiedeln, bemerkte er, dass sich Sherlock immer wieder verstohlen über den linken Schulterbereich rieb.

„Alles in Ordnung?“

Ertappt zog Sherlock die Hand zurück.

„Sherlock?“

„Diese Rugbytypen“, brummte er. „Einer hat mir den Arm auf den Rücken gedreht und mich gegen eine Wand gestoßen. Es ist nicht schlimm. Nur ein bisschen verkrampft. Das wird schon wieder.“ Bei dem Versuch, lässig mit der Schulter zu zucken, verzog Sherlock schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht.

„Okay, Folgendes: Während ich hier etwas Ordnung mache, gehst du heiß duschen. Ein Bad wäre besser, um die Muskeln zu entspannen, aber die Dusche tut's auch. Danach komm ins Schlafzimmer und ich werde dich massieren.“

„John“, murrte Sherlock. „Das ist doch nicht nötig. Und sicherlich nicht der Verlauf, den du dir für den heutigen Abend vorgestellt hast.“

Bei dem lasziven Tonfall, den Sherlocks Stimme angenommen hatte, hob John überrascht die Augenbraue.

„Wie hab ich mir den Abend denn vorgestellt?“

„Naja, du weißt schon. Ich dachte, du willst mich über den Tisch beugen und—“

Seufzend stand John auf. Er ging um den Tisch herum, lehnte sich zu Sherlock hinunter und küsste ihn sanft.

„Wie kann ich dir nur begreiflich machen, dass es mir um dich geht und nicht um den – zugegebenermaßen phänomenalen – Sex? Und jetzt geh duschen. Versuch, die schmerzenden Stelle aufzuwärmen.“

„Okay, wenn du meinst“, antwortete Sherlock und stand zögerlich auf, um ins Bad zu gehen.

Als John das Wasser in der Dusche rauschen hörte, beeilte er sich, den Tisch abzuräumen und ging anschließend ins Schlafzimmer.

Dort schob er Decke und Kopfkissen auf den Boden, nahm ein großes Handtuch aus dem Schrank und breitete es mittig auf dem Bett aus. Er öffnete die Nachttischschublade und suchte nach dem Fläschchen Massageöl, mit dem er regelmäßig seine Schulter und Narbe massierte.

Um eine entspannende Atmosphäre zu schaffen – und Sherlock brauchte Entspannung – löschte John die Deckenlampe und knipste stattdessen eine Stehleuchte in der Ecke an, die den Raum in diffuses Zwielicht tauchte. Schließlich suchte er über sein Mobiltelefon im Internet nach beruhigender, klassischer Musik und entschied sich für eine Zusammenstellung von Pachelbel.

Zufrieden mit seinen Vorbereitungen lauschte John in Richtung Badezimmer und hörte, dass das Wasser abgestellt wurde. Kurze Zeit später betrat Sherlock leise den Raum. Nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften blickte er sich unsicher um.

„Das ist...“

„Gut?“

Kalkulierend betrachtete Sherlock das Bett, blickte prüfend auf das Massageöl und musterte John schließlich eingehen. Ein Ruck ging durch ihn und John glaubte förmlich zu sehen, wie die Unsicherheit von Sherlocks üblicher Selbstsicherheit abgelöst wurde, als er zielstrebig auf John zuging und sich für einen Kuss hinunterbeugte. Fordernd schob er seine Zunge in Johns Mund und wollte nach seinem T-Shirt greifen. Schmunzelnd schüttelte John den Kopf, streichelte behutsam über Sherlocks Oberarme und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich weiß genau, was du vor hast. Aber so läuft das nicht. Heute spielen wir nach meinen Regeln. Jetzt nimm das Handtuch weg und leg dich hin.“

Sherlock sah John skeptisch an, löste schließlich das Handtuch und stieg auf das Bett. Zögerlich ließ er sich auf den Bauch sinken und legte den Kopf auf die verschränkten Unterarme. „Was ist mit dir? Ziehst du dich nicht aus?“

„Willst du, dass ich mich ausziehe?“, lachte John und versuchte krampfhaft, die aufsteigende Erregung niederzukämpfen. Zu aufregend war Sherlocks Kuss gewesen. Zu illuminierend die makellos weiße Haut, die sich so deutlich von dem Blutrot des großen Badehandtuchs abzeichnete.

Makellos? Nicht ganz. John schluckte schwer, als er die verblassten Blutergüsse und Fingernägelabdrücke auf dem hellen Fleisch von Sherlocks Hüfte und Po sowie den kreisrunden Biss auf der Schulter entdeckte. Male ihrer Leidenschaft vor wenigen Tagen.

„Gefällt dir, was du siehst?“, erkundigte sich Sherlock dunkel. Er hatte den Kopf zur Seite gedreht und musterte John mit einem amüsierten Grinsen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Sherlock John diese Frage stellte. Doch heute konnte er sie endlich wahrheitsgemäß beantworten und war nicht mehr zu einer Notlüge gezwungen.

„Oh, ja...“

Schnell schlüpfte John aus T-Shirt und Jogginghose. Auf Unterwäsche hatte er verzichtet. Zu seiner Zufriedenheit sah er, dass Sherlocks Augen sich vor Überraschung weiteten.

John krabbelte aufs Bett, hob ein Bein über Sherlock und setzte sich auf dessen Oberschenkel. Andächtig betrachtete er den schlanken Körper unter sich und zwang sich zur Contenance. Nichtsdestotrotz zuckte sein Penis interessiert, als er in Sherlocks Pofalte seinen Platz fand. Selbstverständlich blieb dies von Sherlock nicht unbemerkt und das dunkle Lachen, das seinen Körper durchschüttelte und Vibrationen in Johns Penis sandte, erschwerte die Selbstdisziplin ungemein.

_Reiß dich zusammen, Watson!_

Tief Luft holend beugte sich Johns nach vorne, um das Massageöl vom Nachtisch zu nehmen. Nur kurz ließ er sich mit seinem Gewicht auf Sherlock sinken und strich mit der freien Hand die Locken vor dessen Ohr zur Seite.

„Das hier ist nur für dich. Mach die Augen zu und versuch, dich zu entspannen“, hauchte John und platzierte einen federleichten Kuss auf die weiche Stelle hinter Sherlocks Ohrläppchen. „Kannst du das für mich tun?“

Ein Schauer überzog Sherlock, doch er nickte zaghaft. „Ja, John“, wisperte er genauso leise zurück.

Zufrieden richtete sich John auf, öffnete den Schnappverschluss des Fläschchens und ließ etwas von dem Öl auf seine Hand laufen. Der Duft von Mandeln stieg ihm in die Nase und verteilte sich im Raum.

John rieb beide Hände zusammen, um das Öl aufzuwärmen und begann mit sanften Bewegungen, Sherlocks verspannte Schulterpartie zu massieren. Mit den Daumen versuchte er, die festen Muskeln aufzulockern, verweilte dabei nie zu lange an einer Stelle und lauschte genau auf die verschiedenen Geräusche, die Sherlock ausstieß. Das Kneten der schmerzenden Schulter verursachte ein Zischen, das großzügige Kreisen über den oberen Rückenbereich und die Wirbelsäule ein entspanntes Seufzen, wohingegen der Griff in die Nackenmuskeln hoch bis an den Haaransatz nahezu zu einem Schnurren führten.

„Gut so?“

„Hmhm...“, brummte Sherlock.

Schmunzelnd begann John, Sherlocks Arme über die Schulterblätter hinweg zu massieren. Wer hätte gedacht, dass man den eloquenten Mann so schnell sprachlos machen konnte?

„Streck die Arme über den Kopf, ja?“, bat John leise und beugte sich über Sherlocks Rücken.

Zischend sog er die Luft ein, als seine Brustwarzen über Sherlocks ölige Haut rieben und sich aufstellten. Kribbelnde Impulse wanderten über sein Rückgrat bis hinunter in seinen Schoß. Rasch konzentrierte er sich auf seine Finger, die mit sanftem Druck erst über Sherlocks Ober-, dann über die Unterarme strichen, bis er an den Händen angekommen war.

Zart massierte John über Sherlocks Handrücken, über die Innenflächen, verwob schließlich ihre Finger miteinander und grub sein Gesicht in die weichen Locken. Seinem anschwellenden Penis, eingeklemmt zwischen ihm und Sherlocks unterem Rücken, schenkte er keine Beachtung. Viel zu sehr war John auf das Gefühl der Nähe, der gemeinsamen Atmung und ihrer verbundenen Finger konzentriert. Für einen Augenblick verweilte John regungslos, bis Sherlock seufzend sein Gesicht zur Seite drehte.

„Das hat noch nie jemand für mich gemacht“, flüsterte er atemlos.

Etwas zog schmerzhaft in Johns Magen. „Dann wird es höchste Zeit.“

„Küss mich.“

Nur allzu gern kam John der Aufforderung nach und senkte seinen Mund auf Sherlocks leicht geöffnete Lippen. Sie küssten sich ohne Hast für eine lange Weile, bis sich John schließlich aufrichtete. Er presste einen letzten Kuss auf Sherlocks Jochbein, löste vorsichtig seine Finger und rutschte zurück in seine ursprüngliche Position.

Dort griff er nach dem Massageöl und benetzte seine Hände erneut. Andächtig begann er, Sherlocks unteren Rücken und die Hüften zu massieren. Variierte dabei immer wieder Intensität, Druck und Art der Stimulation.

John war nicht überrascht, dass er inzwischen vollständig erigiert war. Bei jeder Auf-und-Ab-Bewegung rieb sein Penis in Sherlocks Pofalte und sandte Schauer um Schauer durch seinen Körper. Johns schluckte hart gegen die Trockenheit in seinem Mund an. Seufzend stieß er die Luft aus, rutschte tiefer nach unten und wanderte mit zittrigen Händen über die perfekten, runden Hinterbacken. Nur kurz zog er sie auseinander und entblößte dabei für einen Sekundenbruchteil Sherlocks Anus. Der Anblick und Sherlocks heiseres Stöhnen verursachte ein so heißes Prickeln in Johns Schoß, dass er eilig den Blick senkte und das Bett weiter hinunterwanderte. Er spreizte Sherlocks Schenkel und kniete sich dazwischen.

„ _John..._ “

„Sshh...“, murmelte John und begann, Massageöl auf Sherlocks Beinen zu verteilen. Mit kräftigen Bewegungen knetete er erst Sherlocks Oberschenkel, strich dann weiter hinab zu den Unterschenkeln und kam schließlich bei Sherlocks Füßen zum Halten. Vorsichtig hob er den linken Fuß an und massierte mit den Daumen Sherlocks Ballen, die Ferse, die Sohle, jede einzelne Zehe. Als er fertig war, platzierte er andächtig einen Kuss in die Mitte des Fußes und legte ihn sanft auf dem Bett ab.

Als er nach dem zweiten greifen wollte, stieß Sherlock ein leises Wimmern aus. Verunsichert hielt John inne.

„Hab ich dir weh getan? Soll ich aufhören?“

Hektisch schüttelte Sherlock den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Alles in Ordnung. Es ist nur so... _so..._ bitte mach weiter. Wenn du willst...“ Der letzte Satz war so leise gewispert, dass sich John anstrengen musste, um ihn zu verstehen.

„Natürlich will ich“, antworte John liebevoll und nahm seine Massage beim zweiten Fuß wieder auf. Auch diesen legte er erst zurück auf die Matratze, nachdem er einen Kuss auf die Sohle gegeben hatte.

Schließlich rutschte John wieder nach oben, presste seine Lippen auf Sherlocks Nacken und setzte sich zurück auf seine Ausgangsposition. Zum wiederholten Male ölte er seine Hände ein und begann, mit ausladenden Bewegungen Sherlocks gesamten Rücken zu massieren, bis er in immer kleiner werdenden Kreisen an seinem Po angekommen war.

Andächtig begann John erneut, das feste Fleisch zu kneten. Selbstvergessen grub er seine Finger hinein, fuhr mit seinen Daumen erst hoch über das Sakraldreieck, dann hinunter zu der Stelle, an der Schenkel und Hintern in einer perfekten Rundung verbunden waren. Hin und wieder touchierte er dabei die Unterseite von Sherlocks Hoden.

John konnte kaum sagen, wie lang er schon von diesem Hintern fantasiert hatte. Und nun konnte er ihn endlich greifen, packen, kneten und liebkosen.

Seine Atmung hatte sich genauso wie Sherlocks deutlich beschleunigt, während die massierenden Finger immer weiter in Richtung Pofalte gewandert waren. Wie aus Versehen zog John die Hinterbacken bei jeder zweiten, dritten Bewegung auseinander, rutschte dabei mit den Daumen von Mal zu Mal tiefer in die heiße Spalte. So lange, bis er sich selbst nicht mehr einreden konnte, dass die Berührungen unabsichtlich geschahen. Letztendlich spreizte er die Pobacken mit einer Hand, strich mit dem Daumen der anderen erst federleicht, dann in kreisenden Bewegungen über Sherlocks Anus.

„Oh, _oh. John..._ “, keuchte Sherlock und rieb dabei sein Becken gegen den rauen Frotteestoff des Handtuchs.

„Darf ich?“, hauchte John und leckte sich über die trocknen Lippen.

Sherlock nickte hektisch und schob John seine Kehrseite entgegen. „Ja. Gott, _ja_ _!_ “

Nur widerwillig nahm John seinen kreisenden Finger von Sherlocks Körperöffnung und tastete auf der Matratze nach dem Massageöl, bis er auf das harte Plastik stieß. Doch bevor er das Fläschchen öffnete, ließ er es wieder auf das Bett fallen, rutschte nach unten und kniete sich erneut zwischen Sherlocks Schenkel. Einem Impuls folgend spreizte er nun auch mit der zweiten Hand Sherlocks Hinterbacken und presste einen Kuss auf den rosafarbenen Muskelring.

„John, was... _Oh, mein... ohhh_...“

„Okay?“

„ _Hnghn..._ “

John spürte Sherlocks Nicken mehr, als dass er es hörte. Doch das heisere Aufstöhnen, das Sherlock ausstieß, als John mit der gesamten Breite seiner Zunge über den Hautknoten leckte, war Bestätigung genug.

Gott, wie oft hatte er schon heimlich davon fantasiert? Sherlock an diesem ganz privaten Bereich zu berühren, zu küssen, zu schmecken. Euphorisch begann er, mit seiner Zunge um Sherlocks Muskelring zu wandern, wechselte von kreisenden zu tippenden, dann stupsenden Bewegungen. Hungrig grub er seine Finger fester in Sherlocks Pobacken, spreizte sie weiter auseinander, presste sein Gesicht so tief wie möglich gegen den verheißungsvollen Körper.

Selbstvergessen leckte, lutschte und saugte John an Sherlocks intimster Stelle, hörte sich dabei Geräusche machen, die er von sich selbst nicht kannte. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und nur wie durch einen Schleier bekam er die ekstatischen Laute mit, die Sherlock ausstieß.

Sein eigener Penis war schmerzhaft hart und bettelte nahezu um Berührung. Doch John konnte und wollte seine Finger nicht von Sherlock lösen, um sich auch nur das kleinste Bisschen Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Fasziniert spürte er, wie der Muskelring unter seiner Stimulation weicher und nachgiebiger wurde, bis John die Spitze seiner Zunge in Sherlocks Körper schieben konnte. Er presste seine Lippen um den Anus und stupste wieder und wieder in die enge Öffnung.

„John! John! Oh, mein Gott. _Johhnn..._ “, schluchzte Sherlock. „Bitte... bitte... _bitte..._ “

Er fühlte, wie sich Fingerspitzen in seinen Hinterkopf gruben und wie Sherlocks Anus um seine Zungenspitze zuckte. Erst als Kiefer und Zunge anfingen, sich zu verkrampfen und taub zu werden, zog sich John schweren Herzens zurück und richtete sich auf. Gebannt blickte auf den zitternden Muskelring, der von Speichel und Öl feucht glitzerte.

Bedauernd löste John die Hände von Sherlocks Pobacken und wischte sich keuchend mit dem Unterarm über den nassen Mund.

„Dreh dich um“, knurrte er heiser, während er eine Hand um seine Erektion legte und ein paar rasche Pumpbewegungen machte, um den Druck ein wenig zu reduzieren.

Eilig stützte sich Sherlock auf, um Johns Aufforderung nachzukommen. Mit Genugtuung erkannte dieser einen großen Fleck Präejakulat, der das Handtuch unter Sherlocks Schoß dunkel gefärbt hatte. Zittrig rollte sich Sherlock auf den Rücken und blickte John hektisch atmend entgegen.

Sherlocks Anblick ließ John das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen. Die zerzausten Locken, der wilde Blick, die verschwitzte Brust, die sich angestrengt hob und senkte. Die sanfte Röte, die von Sherlocks Wangen hinunter bis zu seinem Brustkorb reichte. Die aufgestellten Brustwarzen und dann der steinharte, dunkelrote Penis mit der feuchtglänzenden, prallen Eichel. So geschwollen, dass es vermutlich schon schmerzhaft war.

Doch so gern John Sherlock einen befriedigenden Orgasmus bescheren wollte, er hielt sich zurück. Hier ging es um mehr als um simplen Sex. Es ging um Sherlock und um Aufmerksamkeit, Sanftheit und Zärtlichkeit, die dieser atemberaubende Mann scheinbar noch nie erfahren hatte.

So rief sich John erneut zur Selbstbeherrschung, atmete tief durch die Nase und pumpte seinen Penis ein letztes Mal, ehe er ihn losließ.

Bevor er nach oben zu Sherlock rutschte, konnte John es sich jedoch nicht nehmen lassen, je einen Kuss auf Sherlocks Hoden, den Penisschaft und die feuchte Spitze zu setzen. Mit der Zunge stupste er in die kleine Menge ausgetretenen Präejakulats und verteilte dieses in seinem Mund. Ein wenig bitter, ein wenig salzig und etwas, das John nur als aphrodisierend beschreiben konnte.

„Hmm, du schmeckst fantastisch. So viel besser, als ich es mir vorgestellt habe.“

„John...“ Seufzend streckte Sherlock seine Arme aus.

John ließ sich bereitwillig in eine Umarmung ziehen. Er presste federleichte Küsse auf Sherlocks Schulter, den Hals, die Wangenknochen, die Nase, die Lider und schließlich auf den Mund, leckte über die leicht geöffneten Lippen. Doch bevor Sherlock seine Küsse erwidern konnte, löste sich John sanft aus der Umarmung und lächelte zärtlich auf Sherlock hinab.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir“, raunte er und fuhr andächtig durch Sherlocks feuchte Locken.

John wärmte eine weitere Menge Öl an und verrieb sie anschließend über Sherlocks Brustkorb. Federleicht strich er mit beiden Daumen über die Brustwarzen, zog und zupfte nur leicht daran, bis sie als pralle Knötchen abstanden. Fasziniert betrachtete er dabei Sherlocks ausdrucksstarkes Gesicht. Die Wimpern zitterten über geschlossenen Lidern, der volle Mund war zu einem leisen, aber dauerhaften Stöhnen geöffnet. Hin und wieder huschte die rosige Zunge hervor, um die trockenen Lippen zu befeuchten.

Nur kurz löste sich John von Sherlock, um nach einem der Kissen auf dem Fußboden zu hangeln.

„Auf...“, bat er und schob das Kissen unter Sherlocks Gesäß. Dann arrangierte er Sherlocks Beine so, dass sie angewinkelt auf der Matratze standen und kniete sich selbst dazwischen.

„John...?“ Sherlock blickte ihn neugierig unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern an, während John beide Hände mit reichlich Öl einrieb.

Sanft spreizte John Sherlocks Pobacken ein weiteres Mal. „Darf ich?“

Nach Sherlocks Nicken begann John, vorsichtig mit dem Zeigefinger um Sherlocks Anus zu kreisen. Noch immer war der Muskelring herrlich weich. Dennoch ließ sich John viel Zeit, bevor er erst die Kuppe und schließlich Stück für Stück den ganzen Finger in den heißen Körper schob.

Atemlos beobachtete er, wie Sherlock lusttrunken einen Arm über seine Augen warf und abgehackt aufstöhnte.

„Oh, John. _Hgnn. John..._ “

Achtsam bewegte John seinen Finger vor und zurück, genoss dabei die Enge und die Hitze, die von Sherlocks Körper ausging. Ganz vorsichtig zog er sich irgendwann zurück, um seinen Zeige- mit dem Mittelfinger zu ergänzen. Es fiel ihm nicht schwer, Sherlocks Prostata zu lokalisieren. Zart stupste er mit den Fingerkuppen gegen das empfindliche Nervenbündel und beobachtete aufmerksam die Reaktion des Mannes.

Sherlocks Becken zuckte nach oben, drängte sich John ganz automatisch entgegen. Die Atmung hatte sich merklich beschleunigt und der Brustkorb hob und senkte sich hektisch.

„Gott... _ahhh... John..._ “

Mit unendlich sanften Bewegungen begann John, Sherlocks Lustpunkt zu massieren, ohne dabei merklichen Druck auszuüben. Es war ein Kreisen, federleicht und ohne Unterlass. Sherlocks Penis zuckte ununterbrochen und sonderte dabei einen stetigen Strom klaren Präejakulats ab, das sich in einer kleinen Pfütze auf seinem Unterbauch sammelte.

„Gut?“, fragte John, streichelte über Sherlocks Schenkel und die Hüften, ließ die Hand schließlich auf dem kantigen Becken ruhen.

„Hnhn...“, nickte Sherlock kaum merklich.

„Seit du auf der Messe in Brighton gesagt hast, dass du Finger bevorzugst, stelle ich mir vor, das mit dir zu tun... dass du mir erlaubst, dich so zu verwöhnen“, hauchte John gegen Sherlocks Erektion und stülpte seine Lippen über die pralle Eichel. Sofort flutete ein frischer Schwall Lusttropfen Johns Mund und Sherlock stöhnte enthemmt auf.

„Oh, _Goooottt..._ _. John._ Bitte...“

Hingebungsvoll, aber behutsam, saugte John an Sherlocks Penisspitze und tastete parallel mit der freien Hand nach dem Massageöl. Noch wollte er Sherlock nicht kommen lassen. Mit einem abschließenden Zungenschlag über dem Schlitz löste er sich und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Sieh mich an“, bat John und öffnete den Schnappverschluss des Fläschchens.

Nur widerwillig nahm Sherlock den Arm herunter und öffnete die Augen. Lustverhangen blickte er John entgegen und erwiderte dessen liebevolles Lächeln, mit einem nicht deutbaren Gesichtsausdruck.

Die Blicke ineinander verhakt tröpfelte John eine großzügige Menge Öl in Sherlocks Schoß und genoss das wohlige Seufzen, das dieser ausstieß.

John verschmierte das Öl über Sherlocks Hoden, dem Perineum und der gesamten Länge des Penis. Schließlich nahm er die Erektion in die Hand und begann, unermesslich langsam auf und ab zu reiben. Dabei erhöhte er leicht den Druck seiner Finger an Sherlocks Prostata und wechselte von großen Spiralbewegungen zu kleiner werdenden Kreisen.

Nur kurz sah John nach unten, blickte auf seine Faust um Sherlocks harten Penis, starrte auf seine Finger die fast bewegungslos wirkten, wie sie in Sherlock steckten. Alles glänzte und glitzerte vom Öl.

Unisono, als würde er selbst stimuliert werden, stöhnte John gemeinsam mit Sherlock.

John hob den Blick und sah Sherlock erneut in die Augen, als er die Pumpbewegung seiner Hand beschleunigte.

„Bitte...“, hauchte Sherlock.

„Willst du kommen?“

„John... ich... ich _... bitte..._ “

 

+++

  
tbc

 


	40. Chapter 40

„Willst du kommen?“

„John... ich... ich... _bitte_...“

Sherlock wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Sein Körper war so warm und entspannt, gleichzeitig aufgeregt und erwartungsvoll durch die Lust, die sich in den letzten Minuten oder Stunden – Sherlock war sich da nicht sicher – in ihm aufgebaut hatte.

Fasziniert hatte er versucht, die liebevolle Aufmerksamkeit, mit der John ihn bedachte, zu verfolgen und zu analysieren. Doch bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken war dieses Vorhaben restlos gescheitert. Zu eingenommen war er von den zarten Händen und Lippen, die ihn ununterbrochen liebkosten; zu eingelullt von den gewisperten Worten.

Er fühlte sich wie eine Saite seiner Violine, zitternd und vibrierend, darauf wartend, ein weiteres Mal berührt zu werden, ehe er zerriss und einen letzten, verzweifelten Laut von sich gab.

So etwas hatte er noch nicht erlebt...

Mit einer geradezu künstlerischen Präzision hatte John seine Erregungskurve immer höher und höher getrieben, hatte ihn auf einem Plateau gehalten und überließ nun Sherlock die Entscheidung, ob er dieses Abenteuer beenden wollte.

Nichts lag Sherlock ferner und dennoch war dem rationalen Teil seines Gehirns – oder dem, was davon übrig war – bewusst, dass das Liebesspiel früher oder später enden musste. Aber was käme dann? Mit einer erschreckenden Klarheit realisierte Sherlock, dass die Risse, die John seit ihrer ersten Begegnung in seiner schützenden Fassade hinterlassen hatte, größer und größer wurden. Jeder Tag, jede Minute, die er mit John verbrachte, offenbarte mehr von seinem verwüsteten Inneren.

Das alles ängstigte Sherlock ungemein, doch schien dieser Prozess ein Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben, der sich nicht aufhalten ließ.

Ein Schauer ging durch Sherlock, als Johns Zunge erneut über den Spalt in seiner geschwollenen Eichel leckte und die beiden Finger in seinem Inneren gleichzeitig über die hochsensible Prostata rieben. Das Ausbleiben einer eindeutigen Antwort auf seine Frage hatte John offenbar dazu bewogen, einfach dort weiterzumachen, wo er zuvor aufgehört hatte – oder zumindest langsamer geworden war.

Sherlock warf den Kopf in den Nacken, nur um John gleich wieder mit den Augen einzufangen.

Und was für ein Anblick John ihm bot.

Die Konzentration in Johns Gesicht, die Sherlock die anderen Male so sehr fasziniert hatte, war einer Hingabe gewichen, die er so noch bei keinem anderen Menschen gesehen hatte. Seine Haut glänzte, teils vom Schweiß, teils vom Öl, das er so großzügig auf Sherlock verteilt hatte, und akzentuierte die Hebungen und Senkungen der Muskeln, Knochen und Sehnen. Die schmalen Lippen, momentan fest um Sherlocks Penis gespannt, waren gerötet und feucht. Hitzeflecken zeichneten seine Wangen, das Schlüsselbein und die Brust.

Sherlock leckte sich über die eigenen trockenen Lippen, als sein Blick auf Johns Erektion fiel, die stark gerötet zwischen seinen Schenkeln aufragte. Ein einzelner Tropfen Präejakulat lief über die Spitze und verfing sich am Eichelrand. Hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Verlangen, sich umzudrehen und John ebenfalls in den Mund zu nehmen, und dem Wunsch, sich weiterhin verwöhnen zu lassen, stieß Sherlock ein frustriertes Wimmern aus.

Fast augenblicklich verdoppelte John seine Bemühungen und ließ Sherlock tiefer in seinen Mund dringen. Ganz so, als ob er davon ausginge, dass Sherlock sich für den Höhepunkt entschieden hatte. Das dunkle Seufzen, das John dabei ausstieß, vibrierte durch Sherlocks Rückenmark und ließ ihn überrascht aufstöhnen.

Überdeutlich spürte Sherlock, wie er seinem Orgasmus immer näher kam. Doch so sehr er Johns Mund auch genoss, es war nicht die Art, wie das Ganze enden sollte. Nicht dieses Mal zumindest. Da sich ihm die Worte verweigerten, fuhr Sherlock mit fahrigen Fingern in Johns Haar und zog daran, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

„Ich will dich... in mir“, hauchte Sherlock zwischen schweren Atemzügen.

John ließ Sherlocks Penis aus seinem Mund gleiten, ließ seine Finger jedoch, wo sie waren. Er wandte den Kopf zur Seite, schmiegte sich in Sherlocks Handfläche und küsste sie, ohne Sherlock aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Ich habe ziemlich viel Öl verwendet, Sherlock...“

„Ja“, bestätigte Sherlock lusttrunken und ohne der implizierten Warnung gewahr zu sein.

John richtete sich etwas auf und streichelte mit der freien Hand über Sherlocks Erektion, zog dabei wieder und wieder die Vorhaut zurück und vermischte die austretende Feuchtigkeit mit dem Öl, verteilte sie über die ganze Länge. Sherlock erschauerte und gab ein verhaltenes Stöhnen von sich, fing sich jedoch wieder, bevor er von der Stimulation gänzlich mitgerissen werden konnte.

„Bitte“, raunte Sherlock und hob sein Becken ein Stück an, um sich den Fingern in seinem Inneren entgegenzuschieben.

„Öl und Latex vertragen sich nicht. Ich kann dich auch so kommen lassen, Sherlock“, sagte John und verstärkte die Reibung an Sherlocks Frenulum ein wenig.

„Kein Kondom... wir brauchen... keins.“ Sherlock packte Johns Handgelenk, um die pumpende Bewegung zu unterbinden und sah mit glühendem Blick in das Gesicht des anderen Mannes. „Bitte, John. Ich will dich _so sehr_...“

John zögerte. Wollte er nicht? Sie hatten doch bereits besprochen, dass sie beide gesund und damit kein Risiko für den jeweils anderen waren. Nahm John vielleicht an, dass—

„Ich hatte nie ungeschützten Sex mit anderen, John. Wirklich“, sagte Sherlock. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass John Zweifel hatte, schließlich konnte jeder behaupten, gesund zu sein, wenn er auf ein Kondom verzichten wollte. Aber Sherlock hatte ihm die aktuellsten medizinischen Daten vorgelegt. Viel mehr konnte er nicht tun.

Oder lag das Problem woanders? Hatte John Bedenken hinsichtlich der Sauberkeit? Nun, das war eher unwahrscheinlich, nachdem John erst wenige Minuten zuvor ohne zu zögern über seinen Anus geleckt hatte.

Hatten sie schlicht und ergreifend noch nicht genug Vertrauen aufgebaut, um solch einen großen Schritt zu wagen?

„John...?“

„Bist du sicher, dass du das willst?“, fragte John und Sherlock entging nicht, wie atemlos er dabei klang.

„Hundertprozentig“, versicherte Sherlock und spreizte seine Schenkel ein wenig weiter. Er streichelte über die Hand, deren Finger noch immer in ihm waren, fuhr den Übergang zwischen seinem und Johns Körper nach und schob seinen Zeigefinger neben Johns in sein Inneres. Stöhnend schloss er die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, als heiße Erregung über seine empfindlichen Nervenenden kribbelte und sich in seinem Magen sammelte.

Er hörte John andächtig fluchen und abgehackt die Luft ausstoßen. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete und Johns Blick suchte, sah er, wie dieser wie hypnotisiert auf die drei Finger starrte und sich in die Unterlippe biss. Mit der anderen Hand griff John nach seiner eigenen Erektion und drückte sie mit Daumen und Zeigefinger an der Wurzel zusammen.

„Das ist so heiß“, raunte John, ließ von seinem Penis ab und stützte sich neben Sherlock ab. Er lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn hart.

Sherlock zog John mit seiner freien Hand enger an sich, vertiefte den Kuss genauso hungrig und saugte geradezu verzweifelt an Johns Lippen. Lange konnten sie so nicht verweilen, waren doch jeweils eine Hand und ein Arm zwischen ihren Körpern eingeklemmt. Widerwillig machte sich John von Sherlock los, hangelte nach dem Massageöl und gab etwas davon auf seine eigene Erektion. Die Erregung deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben zischte er kurz und erschauerte, als er es verteilte.

Nachdem er sich die Hände notdürftig an dem roten Handtuch abgewischt hatte, rückte er näher an Sherlock heran, entfernte das Kissen unter Sherlocks Hintern und zog dessen Becken auf seinen Schoß. Er ließ die feuchte Penisspitze ein paar Mal um Sherlocks gedehnte Körperöffnung kreisen, bevor er sich vorlehnte und sich langsam aber stetig in ihn schob.

Im ersten Moment verkrampfte Sherlock reflexartig. Eine Angewohnheit, die er nie ganz unter Kontrolle bekommen hatte, war sein Körper doch daran gewöhnt, sich gegen den kommenden Schmerz und das anfängliche Unbehagen zu wappnen. Doch weder Schmerz, noch Unbehagen traten ein, als John Stück für Stück in ihm versank. Die lange, liebevolle Vorbereitung hatte Sherlock so sehr entspannt, dass sein Muskelring kaum Widerstand leistete, sondern John bereitwillig passieren ließ.

_Sanft, zärtlich..._

Den Blick die ganze Zeit mit Sherlocks verwoben, verschränkte John die Finger seiner Linken mit denen von Sherlocks Rechter und stöhnte geradezu erschüttert ob der Unmittelbarkeit ihrer Verbindung.

Sherlock wusste nicht, wo ihm der Kopf stand. Völlig ausgefüllt, eingenommen und endlich eins mit seinem Geliebten konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Er schlang den verbleibenden Arm und beide Beine um John, zog ihn so fest wie möglich an sich und suchte die schmalen Lippen mit den seinen. Sie küssten sich lange und mit der Dringlichkeit zweier Verdurstender, die endlich den Nektar des Lebens kosteten.

John bewegte sich nur minimal, wiegte sich viel mehr in Sherlocks Umarmung, als dass er eine stoßende Bewegung ausführte. Nach einer Weile stützte er sich auf, löste Sherlocks Hände von seinem Körper und schob sie über dessen Kopf, hielt sie fest umklammert und küsste Sherlock wieder und wieder.

„Das... fühlt sich so gut an... du bist... unglaublich...“, wisperte er.

Sherlock wand sich wollüstig unter John, bäumte sich auf, um der Reibung zwischen ihren Körpern entgegenzukommen und eine Art Rhythmus aufzubauen. Doch Johns Gewicht auf ihm und die zunehmende Intensität seiner Stöße ließ es kaum zu.

Sherlock streckte seinen Kopf schräg nach hinten, bot John seinen langen Hals dar und saugte zischend die Luft ein, als sich Johns Zähne fest – aber nicht zu fest – in seine Haut gruben.

„John... _oh_ , Gott!“

Die Erregung und das herrliche Kribbeln in Sherlocks gesamten Körper nahmen stetig zu, wuschen in Schüben über ihn hinweg und ließen ihn nach mehr lechzend zurück. Er konnte nicht sagen, wann John seine Hände losgelassen hatte, wann er sich so weit aufgerichtet hatte, dass er vor Sherlock kniete, und ihn wieder näher an sich herangezogen hatte. Sich gleichzeitig tiefer in ihn hineingeschoben hatte. Konnte nicht sagen, wie oft John seinen Namen genannt hatte, wie oft ihm Lobpreisungen und Liebkosungen über die Lippen gekommen waren.

Bis zu diesem Moment schien John bereits jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers berührt und ihm gehuldigt zu haben. Er fühlte sich sicher, geborgen, wertgeschätzt.

_Geliebt._

Sherlocks Herz schlug so schnell und heftig gegen seine Rippen, dass er nicht wusste, ob das Gefühl in seiner Brust Einbildung oder Realität war. Ein normaler chemischer Prozess oder ein Warnsignal seines Körpers. Er krallte sich Halt suchend in den anderen Mann – in John, _seinen_ John – und wimmerte, als John wieder und wieder diese hochsensible Stelle in seinem Inneren auf genau die richtige Art und Weise traf.

Finger strichen verschwitzte Locken aus seiner Stirn. Geweitete Pupillen, die schwarzen Inseln gleich in einem tiefblauen Ozean schwammen, musterten ihn mit einer Intensität, die Sherlock zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt wohl als beängstigend empfunden hätte. Lippen küssten ihn, flüsterten sinnentleerte Worte auf seine glühende Haut.

Und all das war zu viel. All das rüttelte so stark an Sherlock, dass er spürte, wie etwas um sein Herz zerbrach. Wie es sich streckte und dehnte und mit jedem Schlag mehr Platz in Anspruch nahm, bis ihm das Atmen schwerfiel. Wärme strömte durch seine Glieder, füllte seine Zellen mit Licht und einem Gefühl, das immer so dicht unter der Oberfläche gelungert hatte und dennoch zu weit weg von der Realität gewesen war.

_Ich liebe dich._

Sherlock schluckte schwer und suchte Johns Blick.

_John, ich liebe dich._

 

 

Nein, er konnte diese Worte nicht laut aussprechen. Sie brannten ihm auf der Zunge, auf dem Herzen, auf seiner verdammten Seele. Aber sie durften dennoch nicht hinaus. Durften diese kostbare Intimität nicht stören, bis Sherlock Gewissheit hatte, dass er John wegen diesem Bisschen Sentimentalität nicht verlieren würde.

Er versuchte, die überschäumenden Gefühle beiseite zu schieben und sich voll und ganz auf das Hier und Jetzt zu fokussieren, doch mit jedem Stoß in sein Innerstes, mit jedem Kuss und mit jedem fiebrigen Blick, der tonnenschwer zwischen ihnen hängen blieb, spürte Sherlock, wie ernst es ihm war.

„—dich!“, schluchzte er. Erschrocken von seiner eigenen Stimme kniff Sherlock die Augen zu und krallte sich in den Mann über ihm, still darauf hoffend, dass dieser das eine Wort nicht zu interpretieren wusste.

Er war aufgebrochen, lag offen und schutzlos vor John, bereit, alles zu geben und alles zu nehmen, was er kriegen konnte. Der Höhepunkt wusch über ihn hinweg wie ein Sturm und ließ Sherlock heiser aufstöhnen, bis er nur noch verzweifelt nach Luft schnappte. Ohne dass John seine Erektion noch einmal berührt hatte, kontrahierten seine Muskeln in Ekstase, sandten zittrige Wellen glühender Lust durch ihn hindurch. Heißes Sperma floss in pulsierenden Schüben aus ihm heraus, vermengte sich mit dem Schweiß zwischen ihren Körpern.

Er hörte John zischend die Luft einsaugen und stöhnen, bevor er einen abgehackten Fluch ausstieß, ein letztes Mal tief in Sherlock eindrang und ebenfalls kam.

Zitternd und schwer atmend klammerte sich Sherlock an John, nicht bereit, auch nur einen Zentimeter zu weichen.

Glücklicherweise schien es John nicht anders zu gehen. Er hatte das Gesicht eng in Sherlocks Halskuhle gedrückt, wo heiße Luft gegen schweißige Haut schlug.

„Sherlock...“ Widerwillig hob John seinen Kopf, damit er Sherlock in die Augen sehen konnte. „Das... das war...“ Unfähig, den Satz zu beenden, schluckte John schwer und presste seine Lippen auf Sherlocks. Er legte seine Stirn gegen Sherlocks, blinzelte träge und schloss die Augen, da sie einander viel zu nah waren, um klar sehen zu können.

„Du bist gekommen, ohne dass ich... dass du...“

„Ja...“, krächzte Sherlock. Seine Stimmbänder waren offensichtlich stärker in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden als erwartet. „Das ist mir noch nie passiert“, gestand er und lachte heiser. Euphorie machte sich in ihm breit, ließ ihn für den Augenblick vergessen, dass er John im Eifer des Gefechts beinahe seine Liebe gestanden hätte.

Keinesfalls wollte er riskieren, dass John dachte, allein der Sex hätte etwas mit diesem emotionalen Ausbruch zu tun gehabt.

Beiläufig wischte Sherlock über seine Taille, wo ein feines Rinnsal seines Spermas, das sich zwischen ihren Körpern gesammelt hatte, hinunterlief und ihn kitzelte.

„Warte, ich...“

Als John Anstalten machte, sich wegzudrehen, schlang Sherlock erneut beide Arme und Beine um ihn. „Warte! Bleib noch ein bisschen...“

„Okay...“, raunte John und küsste Sherlock sanft. „Alles, was du willst.“

 

*

 

Einige Zeit später lösten sie sich schließlich voneinander, wischten notdürftig die klebrigen und öligen Spuren von ihren Körpern, schoben das große Handtuch zu Boden und holten das zweite Kissen und die Decke zurück ins Bett. Eine Dusche wäre vermutlich angebracht gewesen, aber keiner von beiden stand der Sinn danach. Eng umschlungen lagen sie in ihrem kleinen Nest, stets darauf bedacht, die physische Verbindung nicht zu unterbrechen.

Sherlock hatte seine Nase in Johns Haar gedrückt und sog gierig seinen Duft ein, während seine Fingerspitzen formlose Muster auf Johns nackten Rücken malten. Johns Finger kraulten über sein Sakraldreieck, fuhren die Vertiefungen links und rechts neben der Wirbelsäule nach und verirrten sich unter die Decke, um hauchzart über Sherlocks Hüfte und die Rundung seines Pos zu streicheln.

„Sherlock?“ Träge und entspannt durchdrang Johns Stimme die Stille im Zimmer.

„Hm?“

„Ich bin letztens an einem Geschäft vorbeigekommen, Herrenausstatter, und bin breit grinsend vor dem Schaufenster stehengeblieben, weil dort ein Mantel hing, der genauso aussah wie deiner“, erzählte John im Plauderton.

„Ja?“

John gab ein bestätigendes Brummen von sich, bevor er fortfuhr. „Einer der Angestellten wollte wissen, ob er mir weiterhelfen könnte und...“ John stützte sich auf die Ellbogen und sah auf Sherlock hinab. Ein neckisches Lächeln zog an seinen Mundwinkeln, „...ich fragte nach dem Markenzeichen des Designers, du weißt schon, das rote Knopfloch am Revers.“

Mit einem Mal schoss Sherlock die Schamesröte in die Wangen. „Ah...?“

John schüttelte leicht den Kopf, aber das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen verweilte. „Da begriff ich es immer noch nicht. Es hat tatsächlich erst heute Klick gemacht, als ich bestimmt zum hundertsten Mal mein Lesezeichen aus dem _Orient Express_ in der Hand hielt. Meine Hälfte des roten Fadens...“

Sherlocks Herz klopfte nervös in seiner Brust. Angespannt wagte er es kaum zu atmen. Er lauschte Johns Worten, nur darauf wartend, dass er nun doch noch Sherlocks Sentimentalität belächelte oder eine Erklärung für das seltsames Verhalten verlangte. Was sollte er sagen, wenn John unweigerlich nach dem _Warum_ für das rote Knopfloch fragte?

Doch stattdessen sagte John eine ganze Weile nichts. Er sah Sherlock einfach nur an, als warte er auf eine Erwiderung. Als keine folgte, vertiefte sich sein Lächeln noch ein wenig, nahm etwas Wissendes an, bevor er sich hinunterbeugte und einen Kuss auf Sherlocks Mundwinkel hauchte.

„ _Vielleicht bist du mein Schicksal_ “, sagte John leise, „das hast du damals gesagt, weißt du noch?“

„John...“ Sherlocks Stimme war beinahe tonlos.

„Du hast es wie einen Scherz klingen lassen, aber es war keiner, oder?“

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu John auf, unsicher, wo dieses Gespräch hinführen sollte.

„Ich bin froh, dass wir die beiden Hälften des Fadens aufgehoben haben, denn ich glaube nicht, dass unser Treffen ein Zufall war. Das habe ich damals nicht geglaubt und tue es auch heute nicht.“

_Es war Schicksal..._

Die Worte hingen deutlich hörbar zwischen ihnen, auch wenn keiner von beiden sie aussprach.

„Worauf ich eigentlich hinaus will, Sherlock...“, John rutschte wieder näher an Sherlock heran, strich ein paar wüste Locken hinter sein Ohr und rieb sanft mit der Nasenspitze über sein Gesicht, „ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Ich will eine Beziehung mit dir führen, ganz offiziell. Ich will, dass du dich auf mich verlässt, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich kein Interesse an anderen habe. Und... hoffe, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen wird. Was meinst du, hm?“

Sherlock war sprachlos. Sicher, John hatte Andeutungen gemacht, dass er Interesse an einer Beziehung hatte, hatte es in den SMS sogar so klingen lassen, als führten sie bereits eine, aber dass er diesen Sprung nun wagte und es offiziell machen wollte; dass er scheinbar gänzlich ohne Zweifel daran, Sherlocks Zuspruch zu erhalten, ins kalte Wasser sprang, war unglaublich faszinierend. Sherlock konnte nicht anders, als diesen Wagemut zu bewundern.

„Das... will ich auch...“, flüsterte Sherlock. Sein Blick huschte zwischen Johns Augen hin und her, immer noch unsicher, ob das Ganze eine Farce, ein Trick war, aber John erwiderte das Lächeln liebevoll und küsste ihn.

Als sich John wieder hinlegte, wandte Sherlock sich ihm zu, verschränkte ihre Hände miteinander und küsste jede von Johns Fingerkuppen, bevor er seinen Mut zusammennahm, tief durchatmete und Johns Blick erneut begegnete.

„Bin ich wirklich der Erste?“

„Was meinst du?“, fragte John, doch es war ihm anzusehen, dass er genau wusste, wovon Sherlock sprach. Vielleicht wollte er lediglich Zeit schinden, um sich eine adäquate Antwort zurechtzulegen, nachdem er so lange behauptet hatte, kein Interesse an Männern zu haben.

„Der erste Mann, mit dem du... dem du auf diese Art näher gekommen bist“, sagte Sherlock, immer noch nicht in der Lage, den neuen Status ihrer Beziehung in Worte zu fassen.

John zuckte halbseitig mit einer Schulter und sah in einer Mischung aus Verlegenheit und Erklärungsnot auf seine Hände hinab. „Nun ja... ja und nein. Du kennst Mike Stamford, oder?“

„Ja...?“, fragte Sherlock und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein ungläubiges Lächeln an seinen Mundwinkeln zupfte.

„Nein, nein, das meine ich nicht _so_. Nicht mit Mike“, beeilte sich John richtigzustellen. „Es ist nur... Er war es, der mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hat, dass ich schon früher von Zeit zu Zeit ein deutliches Interesse an Männern gezeigt habe. In unserer Studienzeit hat er mitbekommen, wie ich einen Kommilitonen während einer Party geküsst habe und...“ John zuckte erneut mit den Achseln. „Einige Leute haben wohl nur darauf gewartet, dass wir zusammenkommen, aber das ist nie passiert. Mir... war die ganze Sache nach der Party furchtbar peinlich. Ich habe das alles auf den Alkohol geschoben und mich hinter einer Wand aus Ignoranz verbarrikadiert.“

„Warum? Was wäre so schlimm daran gewesen, zu deiner Bisexualität zu stehen?“, wollte Sherlock wissen.

„Einfach alles“, sagte John und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Ich komme aus einem sehr konservativen Elternhaus. Harrys Homosexualität hat unsere Familie beinahe zerstört. Natürlich war es nicht ihre Schuld... Aber unser Vater hätte zwei _abnormale_ Kinder nicht verkraftet. Verstehst du?“

Zaghaft nickte Sherlock, auch wenn ihm das Wort _abnormal_ einen schmerzhaften Hieb verpasst hatte.

„Außerdem“, setzte John fort, „schlimm genug, dass Schwule und Lesben diskriminiert werden, aber Bisexuelle werden oft von beiden Seiten nicht ernstgenommen. Man wird dazu genötigt, sich für eine Seite zu _entscheiden_ – als ob das möglich wäre – und wird dann von den anderen als Verräter abgestempelt.“

„Und das hast du erlebt?“

„Nein, nicht direkt. Ich habe mich gar nicht erst auf dieses Drama eingelassen und mir fortan nur Gefühle für Frauen zugestanden. Das war die einfachste Lösung. Wenn ich doch mal einen Mann attraktiv fand, habe ich jeden Impuls in diese Richtung rigoros unterdrückt, um gar nicht erst in Versuchung zu geraten.“

John wandte sich zu Sherlock um und strich mit der Rückseite seiner Finger über Sherlocks Schulter. „Und dann kamst du...“

Sherlock nickte bestätigend und schmiegte sich gegen die Hand, küsste sie sanft und betrachtete nachdenklich Johns Gesicht. Zum Einen war er froh darüber, dass John schon vorher Interesse an anderen Männern entwickelt hatte, da er sich auf diese Art seiner eigenen Sexualität bewusst geworden war – auch wenn er sie letztendlich jahrelang unterdrückt hatte. Zum anderen schürte es die Eifersucht in seinem Inneren, die in den letzten Tagen immer wieder ihr hässliches Haupt geregt hatte.

„Ich war noch nie so eifersüchtig wie in den letzten Tagen. Zu wissen, dass du ständig mit diesen Leuten unterwegs warst, getrunken hast... Viele Leute verlieren den Kopf, wenn sie sich in einer solchen Ausnahmesituation befinden und Alkohol im Spiel ist. Ich... es tut mir leid, wenn ich die Situation falsch eingeschätzt habe“, versuchte sich Sherlock zu erklären. Es war seltsam für ihn, einerseits seine Ängste und andererseits seine Schwächen offen darzulegen.

„Okay, ja, das verstehe ich. Aber... Ich schätze, das ist der Punkt, an dem es wichtig ist, dass wir lernen, einander zu vertrauen. Das hier“, John zeigte von sich zu Sherlock und zurück, „ist noch neu. Und Vertrauen braucht Zeit, um sich zu entwickeln. Aber das ist es mir wert.“

Sherlock hauchte einen weiteren Kuss auf ihre verbundenen Hände. „Ja... das ist es.“

„Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet“, sagte John etwas später.

„Hm?“

„Dass du eifersüchtig warst. Du machst sonst gar nicht den Eindruck, ein eifersüchtiger Mensch zu sein. Ich dachte— Nachdem, was du mir geschrieben hast, musste ich annehmen, dass du einfach keine Beziehung willst.“ Nachdenklich streichelte John mit seinem Zeigefinger über den Bluterguss an Sherlocks Kinn. „Aber ich bin froh, dass ich mich da getäuscht habe.“

Es war zu früh, um zu sagen, dass er seine Ängste überwunden hatte, aber zu wissen, dass John diese Beziehung genauso sehr wollte wie er selbst, befreite Sherlock.

Für den Augenblick spürte er so etwas wie Erleichterung, vielleicht sogar Hoffnung, dass er in John einen Menschen gefunden hatte, der die Dunkelheit vertreiben konnte.

 

+++

tbc

 


	41. Chapter 41

Widerwillig öffnete John erst das eine, dann das andere Auge. Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten seine Nase. Träge blinzelte er in sein Schlafzimmer und erkannte den einzelnen Spalt zwischen den zusammengezogenen Vorhängen, der das ungebetene Licht hineinließ. Ein Seitenblick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es bereits später Morgen war.

Es war John noch immer ein Rätsel. Natürlich konnte man nach wenigen gemeinsamen Nächten noch keine Regelmäßigkeit ableiten, aber er hatte noch nie gut geschlafen, wenn er sich das Bett mit jemandem teilte. Und doch hatte er in den Nächten, die er mit Sherlock verbracht hatte, tief und fest geschlafen. Möglicherweise sogar noch besser, als wenn er alleine schlief. Keine Albträume, kein Aufzucken und kein Hin- und Herwälzen.

Zufrieden blickte er auf die friedlich schlummernde Gestalt in seinem linken Arm. Sie lagen noch genauso da, wie sie in der vergangen Nacht eingeschlafen waren. John auf dem Rücken, Sherlock an ihn gekuschelt, den Kopf auf seiner Brust gebettet, ihre Beine miteinander verwoben. Sanft schob John ein paar verirrte Locken aus Sherlocks Stirn und betrachtete das entspannte Gesicht; die Andeutung eines Lächelns auf den vollen Lippen. 

Johns Herz wurde bei dem Anblick ganz schwer, so voll war es mit überschäumenden Gefühlen für Sherlock. _Sein_ Sherlock. Ein Paar. Seit dem vergangenen Abend waren tatsächlich ganz offiziell ein Paar.

Und was für ein Abend das gewesen war. John glaubte, noch immer den Rausch zu spüren, der ihn Trunken vor Lust gemacht hatte. Noch nie hatte er so etwas erlebt. Noch nie hatte er sich so vereint mit einem Partner gefühlt; als könnte man nicht mehr feststellen, wo ein Körper und Geist begann und der andere endete. Es war unbeschreiblich. Beängstigend geradezu.

John war überzeugt, dass es Sherlock nicht anders ergangen war. Diese völlige Offenheit, die schutzlose Hingabe. Der Augenblick, als Sherlock ihn gebeten hatte, auf ein Kondom zu verzichten. Dass er John dieses Vertrauen entgegengebracht, ihm diesen Akt erlaubt hatte. Es hatte John so sprachlos gemacht, dass er es erst nicht glauben konnte und kurz mit sich gehadert hatte, ob er dieses Angebot annehmen sollte.

Das Eindringen in Sherlocks wunderbar warmen Körper, ohne störende Latexschicht zwischen ihnen, war eine Erfahrung, die John so nicht kannte. Zu sehr war er stets auf Verhütung bedacht gewesen, als dass er freiwillig auf ein Kondom verzichtet hätte. Der phänomenale Moment der unmittelbaren Verbindung hatte ihn beinahe auf der Stelle ejakulieren lassen. Doch er hatte tapfer durchgehalten und die unbegreifliche Nähe, das Aufwallen nie dagewesener Gefühle, die ihn bis ins Mark erschüttert hatten, genossen. So lange, bis Sherlock schließlich in seinen Armen gekommen war. Ohne zusätzliche manuelle Stimulation.

Es war atemberaubend gewesen. Sherlocks Mimik, sein Stöhnen. Anspannung und Entspannung. Die Überraschung und Ekstase in seinem ausdrucksvollen Gesicht. Doch noch viel mehr hatte John der Blick, den Sherlock ihm direkt vor seinem Orgasmus geschenkt hatte, erschüttert. Nie zuvor hatte ihn jemand so angesehen. Voller Hingabe. Voller Faszination. Voller _Liebe._

John hatte sich selbst versprochen, nichts zu überstürzen. Wollte keine falschen Hoffnungen und Interpretationen in ihre noch so frische Beziehung setzen. Und doch hatte er sich mehr als einmal auf die Zunge beißen müssen, um Sherlock seine Gefühle nicht ungefiltert entgegenzuschmettern und sein Innerstes im Rausch der Leidenschaft zu offenbaren. Um nicht die drei magischen Worte auszusprechen. Ein Kraftakt; insbesondere als er einen Höhepunkt erlebt hatte, der ihn schwindlig vor Ekstase und Emotion gemacht hatte.

_Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich, Sherlock._

Zärtlich kraulte John durch Sherlocks Haaransatz und drückte den Mann dabei fester an sich. Er grub seine Nase in die weichen Locken und atmete den vertrauten Duft, vermischt mit der aufregenden Melange aus Schlaf, Öl und Sex, die nach wie vor im Raum hing, ein.

„Ich liebe dich...“, wisperte John tonlos, während er einen Kuss auf Sherlocks Schopf presste.

 

*

 

Am frühen Nachmittag saß John in Sarahs Büro, trank eine Tasse Kaffee und versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren, um wenigsten rudimentär die Inhalte des Seminars wiederzugeben. Doch immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu der vergangenen Nacht, dem vertrauten Miteinander des Vormittags und zu Sherlock im Allgemeinen. Wie dessen warmer Körper sich nach dem Aufwachen an ihn geschmiegt hatte. Das zarte Lächeln auf den vollen Lippen, als er John zur Begrüßung geküsst hatte.

Morgenerektionen, die zwischen leidenschaftlich gewordenen Küssen und Liebkosungen gemeinsam zum Höhepunkt gebracht worden waren. Sanftes Stöhnen und verhaltenes Keuchen. Vermengtes Sperma und eine geteilte Dusche. Das rasche Frühstück, bevor sich John schweren Herzens verabschiedet hatte, um seine Nachmittagsschicht in der Praxis anzutreten. Das Versprechen und die Vorfreude, sich abends bei Sherlock zu treffen. Die nicht enden wollenden Abschiedsküsse an Johns Haustür. Als würde man sich nicht lediglich für ein paar Stunden, sondern für Wochen trennen.

John kämpfte gegen ein Seufzen an und mahnte sich zur Konzentration. Geschäftig blätterte er in dem Skript, welches er aus Cambridge mitgebracht hatte, und tat so, als würde er etwas Bestimmtes suchen.

Würde John den Blick heben, könnte er Sarahs amüsiertes Schmunzeln sehen, mit dem sie ihn beobachtete, als er innehielt und mit gedankenverlorenem Lächeln ins Nichts starrte. Taktvoll räusperte sie sich.

„Oh, ja. Wo war ich? Hier. An diesem Diagramm kannst du erkennen, dass wir—“ John unterbrach sich, als Sarah ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm legte und ihn fragend ansah.

„Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken?“

Salopp zuckte John mit den Achseln, spürte jedoch, wie seine Wangen wärmer wurden und ein Lächeln an seinen Mundwinkeln zog.

„Sherlock?“

Johns Lächeln blühte bei der Erwähnung des Namens völlig auf und er nickte. „Ja. Wir sind seit gestern offiziell zusammen und...“

„Und?“, forderte Sarah John auf weiterzusprechen.

„Sarah, ich bin verliebt. Völlig hin und weg. So etwas habe ich noch nie... Ich... er...“

Kopfschüttelnd beendete John seinen Redefluss, als er bemerkte, dass er sinnentleert brabbelte.

Lachend drückte Sarah seinen Arm ein wenig fester. „Ja?“

„Ich bin glücklich. Er ist etwas ganz Besonderes.“

 

*

 

In der einen Hand eine dünne Plastiktüte mit zwei Aluschalen voll indischem Curry, in der anderen die Tüte mit Nan und den Samosa wollte Johngerade die Klingel zu 221B drücken, als die schwarze Tür schwungvoll vor ihm aufgerissen wurde.

In Erwartung, Sherlock vor sich zu sehen, hoben sich Johns Mundwinkel ganz automatisch. Doch das erfreute Lächeln erstarb auf seinen Lippen, als Victor – den Kopf in Richtung Treppenhaus gedreht – vor ihm stand.

„Du hältst dich wohl für etwas ganz Besonderes. Du kommst schon noch zurückgekrochen, Darling!“, brüllte der Mann und wandte sich um.

Die attraktiven Züge waren zu einer wütenden Fratze verzogen, die um ein Vielfaches garstiger wurde, als Victor erkannte, wer ihm gegenüberstand. Ganz automatisch straffte John seine Schultern und stellte sich aufrechter hin.

„Was machst du hier, Victor?“

„Du...“, knurrte Victor und funkelte John bedrohlich an. „Du armseliger, kleiner Wicht. Du weißt nicht, worauf du dich einlässt. Du bist ihm doch gar nicht gewachsen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was er in dir sieht, aber ich lasse ihm den Spaß, wenn er meint, sich austoben zu müssen. Solange kannst du deine dreckigen, unterdrückten Fantasien mit ihm ausleben. Aber zum Schluss wird er zu mir zurückkommen. Weil nur ich ihm geben kann, was er braucht. Weil er zu _mir_ gehört. Hast du das verstanden, Watson?“

Provozierend trat Victor einen Schritt nach vorne, doch John blieb regungslos auf seiner Position stehen und blickte den wütenden Mann abschätzend an. Dann ging er kopfschüttelnd an Victor vorbei ins Innere des Hauses.

„Halt dich von meinem Freund fern“, grollte er, während er die Tür hinter sich mit dem Fuß zuschob.

Am Treppenabsatz machte John halt, um sich zu sammeln. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch die Nase ein und aus, um seinen rasenden Puls zu beruhigen. Adrenalin rauschte durch sein Blut. Nur mit höchster Konzentration hatte er sich davon abhalten können, Victor erneut einen Schlag zu verpassen und stattdessen eine Ruhe ausgestrahlt, die er garnicht spürte. Er zwang sich zu drei, vier weiteren tiefen Atemzügen und eilte schließlich, zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, in Sherlocks Wohnung.

„Sherlock?“, rief er, während er durch die offenstehende Wohnungstür trat und ins Wohnzimmer ging.

Der Anblick, der sich John bot, ließ ihn erschrocken innehalten. Sherlock schritt mit gesenktem Kopf auf und ab. Die Hände hatte er nahe den Schläfen in die Haare gegraben und zog daran.

„Halt den Mund, halt den Mund“, murrte er dabei wie ein Mantra. „Du sollst endlich den Mund halten.“

_Was zum...?_

Rasch entledigte sich John der beiden Tüten, indem er sie auf den Wohnzimmertisch stellte, und schob sich in Sherlocks Laufweg.

„Hey, hey, Sherlock. Bleib stehen. Stopp!“

Beherzt legte John eine Hand auf Sherlocks Oberarm und unterbrach so dessen Wanderung. Vorsichtig, als würde er mit einem Schlafwandler agieren, umfing er Sherlocks Kinn und zwang ihn zu Blickkontakt.

„Sherlock, sieh mich an. Was ist los?“

„John?“ Ganz so, als würde er aus einer Trance erwachen, fokussierten sich Sherlocks Pupillen nur langsam, als er John anblickte und schließlich erkannte. Er atmete hektisch in Johns Gesicht.

„Ja, ich bin hier. Alles in Ordnung?“

„Ich... ich... Victor war hier und er... ich...“, stammelte Sherlock und starrte John dabei mit einer Intensität an, als wäre er nicht sicher, ob er seinen Augen trauen könne. Als ob John nur eine Halluzination sei.

„Ich weiß, ich habe ihn gesehen.“ John spürte eine gefährliche Mischung aus Wut und Sorge, die an seinen Eingeweiden zog. „Hat er dir was getan? Bei Gott, ich schwöre – wenn er dir wehgetan hat, drehe ich ihm den Hals um!“

Erleichterung überkam ihn, als Sherlock – wenn auch zögerlich – den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, er... hat mir... ich...“

„Komm, setz dich.“ John zog Sherlock, der ihm mechanisch folgte, zu dem schwarzen Ledersessel und drückte ihn auf das Polster. „Warte, ich hole dir etwas zu trinken.“

In der Küche nahm John ein leeres Glas aus dem Regal über der Spüle und öffnete den Wasserhahn. Dann stützte er die Hände auf die Arbeitsplatte, ließ den Kopf hängen und holte tief Luft. Er hatte den Moment Abstand gebraucht, um seine zitternden Hände und die angespannte Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Was zum Teufel war hier los? So hatte er Sherlock noch nie gesehen. Es wirkte, als hätte der Mann einen Schock oder eine... eine was? Manische Episode? Stand er unter Drogen? Zu wem hatte er gesprochen, als er wieder und wieder _Halt den Mund_ vor sich hingemurmelt hatte?

John hielt das Glas unter den Wasserstrahl, trank gierig einen Schluck daraus und befüllte es erneut. Als er den Hahn zudrehte, hörte er leise Schritte hinter sich.

„Es tut mir leid...“

Überrascht drehte sich John zu Sherlock, der sich ganz offensichtlich wieder gefangen hatte, und John nun unsicher anlächelte. Er drückte Sherlock das Glas in die Hand und legte irritiert den Kopf zur Seite. Argwöhnisch musterte er Sherlock. 

„Was tut dir leid?“

„Dass Victor hier war und... unddass du mich so sehen musstest. Es ist nur...“ Sherlock unterbrach sich, nippte an seinem Wasser und wirkte dabei, als würde er seine nächsten Worte mit Bedacht wählen. „Er macht mich so wütend...“ 

„Das verstehe ich“, antwortete John ehrlich. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass sein rasender Puls sich langsam wieder normalisierte. Er setzte sich an den Küchentisch und blickte Sherlock gespannt an.

„Was hat er überhaupt hier gewollt? Geht es dir gut? Du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt.“

Zögerlich zuckte Sherlock mit den Schultern, nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus dem Glas und setztesich auf den gegenüberliegenden Platz.

„Er hat sich dafür entschuldigt, dass er mit Jeanette in deiner Wohnung aufgetaucht ist. Und dass er sie nicht davon abgehalten hat, mich zu schlagen. Er hat aufrichtig gewirkt...“ Nachdenklich strich Sherlock mit dem Zeigefinger über einen verirrten Tropfen Wasser, der von seinem Glas perlte. „Dann hat er versucht,mich zu küssen...“

Unter dem Tisch ballte John die Hand zur Faust und knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„...und wollte mich davon überzeugen, wieder zu ihm zurückzukommen. Er hat gesagt, dass du es nie ernst mit mir meinen könntest. Und dass du früher oder später wieder mit Jeanette zusammenkommen würdest. Oder irgendeiner anderen Frau. Dass du mit mir nur deinen Spaß haben willst...“

„Sherlock, ich...“

„Dass nur er weiß, was ich brauche. Dann hat er mir ein—“ Sherlock unterbrach sich erneut und leerte das Glas mit einem großen Schluck.

Erst danach hob Sherlock den Blick. Er sah John an und doch wirkte er dabei so, als würde er direkt durch ihn hindurchschauen. „Sie hat gesagt, dass er recht hat, weißt du?“

„Sie? Wer? Wovon sprichst du?“

„Die Stimme...“

Mit einem Satz war John aufgesprungen, um den Tisch herumgegangen und ging vor Sherlock in die Hocke. Sanft nahm er dessen Gesicht in seine Hände und strich mit dem Daumen über Sherlocks Wangenknochen.

„Welche Stimme? Sherlock?“

Als würde er aus einem Traum erwachen, zuckte Sherlock zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was? Nein, entschuldige. Ich bin einfach schrecklich durcheinander. Victor weckt eine Seite in mir... Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich erschreckt habe. Vergiss es einfach, okay?“ 

„Sher—“ Johns Protest wurde von Sherlock gestoppt, als er sich hinunterbeugte und John einen federleichten Kuss auf den Mund presste.

„Bitte...“, flüsterte er gegen Johns Lippen. „Nicht jetzt, okay?“

Seufzend gab John nach und nickte, während er den Kuss zögerlich erwiderte.  


 

*

 

Schweigend aßen siezu Abend. Das Curry war nur noch lauwarm, die Samosas und das Nan labbrig. John ertappte sich dabei, wie er zwischen zwei Bissen immer wieder den Blick hob und Sherlock argwöhnisch musterte. Sherlock wiederum wirkte hochkonzentriert, während er Gemüse und Fleisch auf seinem Teller hin- und herschob und mit dem gelbgefärbten Reis vermengte.

John wollte keinen Druck ausüben und Sherlock zu Erklärungen nötigen. Dennoch nagte die surreale Verfassung, in der er Sherlock angetroffen hatte, an ihm.

_Die Stimme..._

Sherlocks geistesabwesende Aussage beschäftigte John ungemein. Nachdenklich rupfte er ein Stück Brot ab, tunkte es in die restliche Soße und schob es sich in den Mund.

„Du sorgst dich“, stellte Sherlock fest, ohne den Blick von seinem Teller zu nehmen.

Seufzend legte John seine Gabel beiseite und nickte. „Natürlich tue ich das.“

„Das musst du nicht, John. Victor ist keine Konkurrenz für dich.“

John lachte heiser auf. „ _Das_ ist nicht, was mich besorgt. Auch wenn ich natürlich froh bin, das zu hören. Und nur fürs Protokoll, Jeanette – oder irgendeine andere Frau – ist auch keine Konkurrenz für dich.“

„Was ist es dann?“ Sherlock schob seinen Teller beiseite und blickte John verwundert an.

„Der Zustand, in dem ich dich hier vorgefunden habe. Sherlock – du warst völlig neben dir. Du hast gesagt, dass eine Stimme zu dir spricht. _Das_ besorgt mich. Sehr sogar. Von was für einer Stimme redest du?“

„Oh... das... ich... das hast du falsch verstanden. Ich war einfach wütend auf Victor. Seine ständigen Sticheleien und Provokationen. Manchmal sind einfach zu viele Informationen in meinem Kopf, die gleichzeitig verarbeitet werden wollen, verstehst du? Da wirkt es, als ob verschiedene Aspekte um die Vorherrschaft kämpfen. Aber ich höre keine _Stimme._ “ Sherlock malte bei dem Wort _Stimme_ Anführungsstriche in die Luft und sah John bittend an.

„Glaub mir, ja? Ich bin nicht verrückt“, bat er eindringlich. „Oder ein Freak...“, setzte er leise hinterher.

John griff über den Tisch hinweg nach Sherlocks Händen und umfing sie mit festem Griff.

„Natürlich bist du kein Freak.“

Sherlocks erleichtertes Lächeln traf John ins Mark. Was hatte dieser außergewöhnliche Mann nur erlebt, dasihn manchmal so instabil und verletzlich machte?

Zwar war John nicht wirklich von SherlocksErklärung überzeugt, aber er beschloss, die Sache vorerst dabei zu belassen und nicht weiter zu drängen. Vielleicht sagte Sherlock die Wahrheit, vielleicht brauchte er auch mehr Zeit, um vollumfänglich Vertrauen zu John zu fassen.

Also erwiderte er Sherlocks Lächeln liebevoll, stand auf und zog Sherlock in eine Umarmung. Er streckte sich, um Sherlocks Lippen mit seinen einzufangen und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Du hast mir gefehlt...“

„Du mir auch, John. Ich musste den ganzen Tag an dich und unsere vergangene Nacht denken“, murmelte Sherlock leise zwischen zwei Küssen. „Bis Victor aufgetaucht ist...“

„Lass uns heute nicht mehr über ihn sprechen, ja? Ich möchte mich viel lieber auf dich konzentrieren. Auf _uns._ “

Die beiden nahmen die angebrochene Flasche Weißwein, die sie zum Abendessen geöffnet hatten, sowie ihre Gläser und gingen ins Wohnzimmer. John setzte sich auf das Sofa und zog Sherlock mit sich. Er arrangierte sie beide so, dass Sherlock mit dem Rücken zwischen Johns gespreizten Beinen saß und sich an seine Brust anlehnte. Das halbvolle Glas Wein in der einen Hand schob John die zweite in Sherlocks Locken und begann, sanft dieKopfhaut zu massieren. Er hatte erkannt, dass Sherlock empfänglich für diese Art der Stimulation war und glaubte, dass diese Streicheleinheit half, Sherlock zu entspannen. Das zufriedene Schnurren, das Sherlock ausstieß, bestätigte John in seiner Annahme.

Angenehmes Schweigen legte sich über den Raum, bis sich John irgendwann nach Sherlocks Fortkommen im aktuellen Fall erkundigte. Ein Fehler, wie er sich kurz darauf eingestehen musste.

„Ich komme einfach nicht weiter. Jeder Hinweis, dem ich nachgehe, entpuppt sich als nutzlos oder endet in einer Sackgasse. Wann immer ich denke, ich sei auf der richtigen Fährte, stellt sich heraus, dass ich einer unbrauchbaren Spur nachgegangen bin. Nichts ist zielführend.“

John verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dass er die Sprache auf den Fall gebracht hatte. Er spürte regelrecht, wie die Anspannung zurück in Sherlocks Glieder kroch und er verkrampfte. Hilflos sah er dabei zu, wie sich Sherlock murrend aufrichtete und vom Sofa rutschte. Er beobachtete, wie Sherlock erneut begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen und rapide Fakten abspulte.

„Der Rugbyclub war unwichtig. Mehr als einen Vornamen konnten diese Typenmirnicht nennen.  Ichweiß nichts über den Täter. Keine Adresse, keine Identität, nicht mal einen Namen. Absolut gar nichts!“

Nachdenklich ließ John seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. „Bist du ganz sicher, dass der Angriff deinem Bruder gegolten hat? Hätte es der Täter nicht auch auf seine Begleitung abgesehen haben können? Oder war es vielleicht ein simpler Einbruch?“

Vehement schüttelte Sherlock den Kopf. „Das Haus meines Bruders ist besser abgesichert als die Bank von England. Er ist total paranoid. Kein einfacher Einbrecher würde sich freiwillig mit so einem Sicherheitssystem auseinandersetzen.“

„Und dennoch hat ihn die Technik nicht abgeschreckt und er hat das Haus betreten können“, sinnierte John. „Wie hat er das alleine hinbekommen? Hätte erdazu nicht einen Insider gebraucht, der ihm geholfen hat?“

„Gut, John“, nickte Sherlock anerkennend. „Daran habe ich natürlich zuerst gedacht und habe mit allen Angestellten von Mycroft gesprochen. Doch sie arbeiten schon jahrelang für meinen Bruder und sind vertrauenswürdig. Außerdem müssen sie sich ständig Sicherheitskontrollen unterziehen und werden in unregelmäßigen Abständen überprüft. Ich sage ja, er ist paranoid.“ 

„Und was ist mit der Frau? Könnte sie nicht das Ziel des Angriffs gewesen sein?“

„Laut Mycroft wusste niemand, dass sie zusammen zu ihm nach Hause fahren würden. In der Regel treffen sie sich in Hotels. Es war eine spontane Entscheidung, als sie sich in der Tiefgarage getroffen haben. Sicherlich hätte der Täter nicht auf gut Glück in Mycrofts Haus gewartet.“

Stöhnend ließ sich Sherlock in seinen Sessel fallen und trommelte hektisch mit den Fingern auf die Armstützen. Die Beine wippten im entgegengesetzten Rhythmus von oben nach unten. John spürte das angespannte Kribbeln, das von Sherlock ausging, beinahe körperlich. Die ganze Atmosphäre im Raum schien davon aufgeladen zu sein und machte ihn nervös.

„Okay. Heute wirst du eh nichts mehr ausrichten können. Also wird es Zeit, dass wir dich etwas ablenken.“

Sherlock sog die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und blickte John verlegen an. „Bitte nimm es mir nicht übel, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich gerade inder Stimmung... Wenn du willst... ich könnte dich zumindest mit dem Mund...“

„Nein, du Idiot. So war das nicht gemeint“, tadelte John liebevoll. „Wir werden jetzt etwas tun, was dich auf andere Gedanken bringt. Willst du spazieren gehen? Einen Film ansehen oder...“

Grübelnd sah sich John in dem vollgestellten Raum um, bis sein Blick auf einen verstaubten Stapel Brettspiele in der Ecke fiel. Mit drei Schritten durchquerte John das Wohnzimmer und beugte sich über die Kartons.

„Du hast Spiele?“, fragte er überrascht.

Sherlock sah John so empört an, als ob er ihn geohrfeigt hätte.

„Natürlich nicht! Mrs Hudson hat sie irgendwann mal mitgebracht. Sie hat wohl angenommen, dass es _nett_ wäre, ab und zu einen Spieleabend mit mir zu verbringen. Eine Runde _Mensch ärgere dich nicht_ hat sie eines Besseren belehrt. Sie hat es seitdem nie wieder versucht.“

In Sherlocks Stimme schwang soviel Stolz mit, dass John schmunzeln musste.

„Ich lasse mich nicht so schnell ins Bockshorn jagen“, lachte er und zog eines der zahlreichen Spiele aus dem Stapel.

„Muss das sein? Sicher, dass ich dir nicht doch einfach...?“, jammerte Sherlock und machte dabei eine eindeutige Handbewegung.

„Verführerisches Angebot, mein Lieber. Aber nein.“ Triumphierend hielt John Sherlock den Karton entgegen. „Schau, ich komme dir sogar entgegen und wir spielen etwas, dass deinen Fähigkeiten entspricht.“

„Wirklich, John? Cluedo?“

 

*

 

Keine halbe Stunde später war John drauf und dran, Sherlock mit dem Spielbrett zu verprügeln. Beide warfen sich giftige Blicke zu und keiften einander lauthals an.

„Wir spielen das nie wieder!“

„Warum nicht?!“

„Weil es unmöglich ist!“

„Es ist aber die einzig mögliche Lösung!“

„Das ist gegen die Regeln, Sherlock!!“

„Dann sind die Regeln eben falsch!!!“

„Sind sie nicht. Herrgott nochmal! Sieh es ein. Das Opfer kann es nicht gewesen sein!“ Knurrend zog John die Täter-, Mordwerkzeug- und Raumkarten aus dem kleinen Umschlag und warf sie vor Sherlock auf das Spielbrett.

„Siehst du, es war nicht das—“

„Das Opfer... Natürlich! Das ist es!“

Ohne einen Blick auf die Karten zu werfen, sprang Sherlock euphorisch aus dem Sessel, zog John mit einer raschen Bewegung aus seinem und presste einen harten Kuss auf seinen Mund.

„Du bist brillant, John.“

„Bin ich das?“

„Ja! Und nun zieh dich an. Wir müssen ins Krankenhaus.“

 

+++

tbc


	42. Chapter 42

Natürlich! Es war alles so offensichtlich. Wenn man das Unmögliche eliminierte, dann musste das, was übrig blieb – so unwahrscheinlich es auch sein mochte – der Wahrheit entsprechen.

Aber noch konnte Sherlock seinen Verdacht nicht bestätigen. Vorher war es essentiell, dass er das Opfer – die schwer verletzte Lady Elizabeth Smallwood – persönlich traf.

Die ganze Taxifahrt über wippte Sherlock mit seinem rechten Bein. Hin- und Hergerissen zwischen Aufregung und Nervosität ging er noch einmal die wenigen Indizien durch, die dieser Fall zu bieten hatte.

Der Täter war ein Profi, der seine Identität zu verheimlichen wusste. Nicht einmal die Gesichtserkennungssoftware des MI5 hatte den Mann entlarven können. Er hatte es auf Mycroft abgesehen, der selbst gelegentlich für den MI5 arbeitete, hatte vermutlich einen Komplizen, mit dessen Hilfe er die Sicherheitssysteme in Mycrofts Haus überwinden konnte, und hatte nicht gezögert, seinen Plan, Mycroft zu attackieren, in die Tat umzusetzen.

Einzig das Eingreifen von Lady Smallwood hatte das Schlimmste verhindert. Aber...

„Sherlock...“ Johns sanfter, aber bestimmter Tonfall holte Sherlock zurück in das Taxi. Sherlock wandte sich ihm zu und gab einen fragenden Laut von sich. Er realisierte nicht einmal, wie seine Finger zuckten, als ob sie nach etwas greifen und es zerreiben würden.

„Du bist schrecklich nervös.“

Überraschung zeichnete Sherlocks Gesicht, als sich Johns Hand auf sein Knie legte und es zum Stillstand brachte. Wärme strömte durch sein Bein und verteilte sich in seinem Körper.

„Dieser Fall geht dir näher, als es Fälle normalerweise tun, oder? Machst du dir Sorgen, dass der Täter es nach wie vor auf deinen Bruder abgesehen haben könnte?“

„Ich? Sorgen um Mycroft? Mach dich nicht lächerlich“, schnappte Sherlock und nahm das Wippen – trotz der Hand auf seinem Knie – wieder auf. John zog sich zurück und seufzte laut.

Sherlock biss sich in die Innenseite seiner Wange. Er musste aufpassen. Nur allzu sehr war ihm bewusst, dass er dazu neigte, verbal um sich zu schlagen, wenn ein Fall ihn dermaßen vereinnahmte. Keinesfalls wollte er jedoch riskieren, dass sich John deswegen von ihm abgestoßen fühlte und folglich abwendete. Schon gar nicht jetzt, nachdem sie nun offiziell ein Paar waren.

Noch immer konnte Sherlock es nicht fassen, dass John zu diesem Schritt bereit gewesen war. Dass er Sherlock – scheinbar völlig ohne Ängste – gesagt hatte, was er sich wünschte, was er wollte, ohne dabei im Gegenzug Druck auf Sherlock auszuüben oder ihm ein Ultimatum zu setzen. Konnte es wirklich so einfach sein?

Sherlock traf auf sein eigenes Spiegelbild in der Scheibe der Autotür. Als er sah, wie sich die Mundwinkel zu einem gehässigen Lächeln verzogen, setzte sein Herz einen Schlag aus. Er blinzelte hektisch und saugte die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne. Angespannt versuchte er, das entstellte Gesicht im Glas zu ignorieren und sich auf die Straße dahinter zu konzentrieren.

_Wann wirst du uns einander vorstellen, Sherlock?_

_Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst still sein!_

_Du kannst mich nicht ewig verstecken..._

Nein, nein, nein, nicht jetzt. Nicht jetzt! Es war schon schlimm genug, dass John etwas mitbekommen hatte, als er vorhin in der Baker Street aufgetaucht war.

John musste nicht wissen, was in der Vergangenheit alles zwischen ihm und Victor vorgefallen war. Er musste nicht wissen, dass es mehr als einmal zu gemeinsamen Drogenexzessen gekommen war, bis Mycroft eingegriffen hatte, um eine Wiederholung lang verdrängter Jungendsünden zu unterbinden.

Keiner musste wissen, dass er während dieser Exzesse Sex mit Victor gehabt hatte, an den er sich nur noch lückenhaft erinnern konnte. Lediglich die zurückgelassenen Spuren – das Schlachtfeld auf seinem Körper – waren ihm geblieben. Aber dieser Preis war ihm die gähnende Leere und Stille, die im Anschluss in seinem Kopf geherrscht hatte, wert gewesen.

Ohne Mycroft – da war sich Sherlock sicher – wäre er jedoch früher oder später erneut abgerutscht und hätte die Kontrolle über seinen Konsum verloren. Und dennoch hatte er aus Trotz darauf bestanden, weiterhin mit Victor zusammenzubleiben, wenn auch ohne die Drogen.

Widerwillig dachte Sherlock an das kleine Päckchen Kokain, das Victor ihm am Nachmittag zugesteckt hatte. _Auf gute, alte Zeiten_ , hatte er gesagt und versucht, Sherlock zu küssen. Doch Sherlock hatte sich nicht darauf eingelassen, auch wenn der zu erwartende Stolz für seine Standhaftigkeit ausgeblieben war.

Dass Victor ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit noch immer als Anlass nahm, einen festen Platz in Sherlocks Leben zu fordern, ärgerte Sherlock maßlos. Es stimmte zwar, dass Victor von der Stimme wusste – Sherlock musste ihm während der Exzesse davon erzählt haben – aber letztendlich war es Victor nie darum gegangen, Sherlock aus diesem Alptraum zu befreien. Es ging ihm immer nur um sein persönliches Vergnügen, um Kontrolle und um Macht.

Zwar glaubte Sherlock nicht, dass John genauso handeln würde wie Victor. Dennoch hatte er Angst vor den Konsequenzen, wenn er John dieses unsägliche Chaos in seinem Inneren offenbaren würde. Wer wollte schon etwas mit so einem Geisteskranken, so einem _Freak_ , zu tun haben? Geschweige denn eine Beziehung führen?

„Hey, Kumpel? Wir sind da“, sagte er Taxifahrer und warf Sherlock einen argwöhnischen Blick über die Schulter zu. Sie mussten schon vor mehrere Sekunden gehalten haben, ohne das Sherlock Anstalten gemacht hatte, auszusteigen.

„Äh... ja.“ Eilig fischte Sherlock ein paar Geldscheine aus seiner Brieftasche und reichte sie dem Fahrer, bevor er hinter John aus dem Wagen stieg. Die besorgten Blicke, die John ihm die ganze Zeit zuwarf, bohrten sich wie Nadeln in Sherlocks Haut. Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und hoffte, dass es John wenigstens für eine Weile beruhigen würde.

„Ich bin sicher, dass du den Fall lösen wirst, Sherlock. Dann ist dein Bruder wieder sicher“, sagte John und drückte aufmunternd Sherlocks Unterarm.

Gut – John unterlag noch immer der Fehleinschätzung, das Ganze hätte etwas mit Mycroft zu tun. Dabei war es doch Mycroft, der immer auf Sherlock aufgepasst hatte. Mycroft, der immer die Kontrolle wahrte, dem keine Fehler unterliefen. Nichts konnte seinen großen Bruder so schnell aus der Fassung bringen – davon war Sherlock überzeugt.

Es sollte nicht lange dauern, bis Sherlock eines Besseren belehrt wurde.

Trotz der späten Stunde waren die Flure des Krankenhauses belebt. Die Latschen der Schwestern und Pfleger quietschten auf dem blankpolierten Linoleumboden, das Licht der Neonröhren vertrieb auch die letzten Schatten aus den Ecken und der Geruch von Desinfektionsmitteln lag in der Luft.

Sherlock hasste Krankenhäuser. Sie hatten die nervtötende Tendenz, ihn an den Aufenthalt in der Entzugsklinik, in die Mycroft in während seiner Studienzeit hatte einweisen lassen, zu erinnern. Wie auf Kommando meldete sich der Phantomschmerz in seinen Armbeugen, in seinen Unterarmen, den Handrücken und sogar zwischen seinen Zehen. In jeder verdammten Vene, die er einst malträtiert hatte.

Einem Impuls folgend suchte er Johns Blick. Dieser reagierte sofort mit einem Lächeln und legte Sherlock die linke Hand ins Kreuz, wie um zu versichern, dass er ihn nicht alleinlassen würde. Nur allzu gern wäre Sherlock auf der Stelle umgekehrt, hätte die ganze Angelegenheit vergessen und wäre zu dem sicheren Nest geflohen, das er sich mit John zusammen gebaut hatte. Aber das war nicht möglich. Der Fall würde ihn nicht loslassen, bis er ihn gelöst hatte.

Vor dem Zimmer, das Mycroft ihm genannt hatte, stand Henry, Mycrofts persönlicher Bodyguard, der Sherlock und John freundlich zunickte. Seit dem Abend des Überfalls arbeitete er doppelt so viel und ließ seinen Arbeitgeber nicht mehr aus den Augen. Das hatte Sherlock während seiner Recherche in Erfahrung gebracht. Er erwiderte die Geste, klopfte an die Tür und trat ein, ohne auf eine Aufforderung zu warten. Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, überraschte ihn mehr, als er gedacht hätte.

Mycroft saß dicht neben dem Bett, auf dem Lady Smallwood lag. Sie war noch immer an diverse Geräte angeschlossen, schien jedoch bei Bewusstsein zu sein. Zärtlich hielt Mycroft die schmale Hand der zierlichen Frau und presste seine Lippen gegen ihre Fingerspitzen. Sorgenfalten furchten sein Gesicht und ließen ihn älter erscheinen, als er tatsächlich war. Als er die Tür hörte, sah er ertappt auf. Die gleichgültige Arroganz rutschte ganz von selbst über seine Züge wie eine Nō-Maske.

„Sherlock...“

Lady Smallwood wandte sich Sherlock ebenfalls zu und betrachtete ihn neugierig. Die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen zeugten von Erschöpfung, nichtsdestotrotz machte sie einen erhabenen Eindruck – als hätte sie alles im Griff, auch wenn ihre Verfassung etwas anderes vermuten ließ.

Sherlock musste zugeben, dass sie perfekt zu seinem Bruder zu passen schien.

„Wenn du vorhast, diese Beziehung weiterhin geheim zu halten, dann solltest du vorsichtiger agieren, Mycroft. Was denkst du würde Lord Smallwood sagen, wenn er euch hier händchenhaltend vorgefunden hätte? Oder war das sogar der Plan?“, fragte Sherlock und grinste gehässig.

„Nicht, dass es dich auch nur im Geringsten etwas angehen würde, aber er hat das Krankenhaus eben erst verlassen“, erwiderte Mycroft kühl. „Hast du etwas herausgefunden? Oder bist du nur hier, um meinen Ärger zu schüren?“

Sherlock ging mit langsamen Schritten durch das Zimmer, bis er an der gegenüberliegenden Wand angekommen war, und ging ebenso langsam wieder zurück. Dabei ließ er seinen Blick über die verschiedenen Gegenstände wandern, die sich in dem privaten Krankenzimmer befanden. Auf dem Tisch gegenüber des Bettes stand eine gläserne Vase mit Lilien, eine Blume, mit der man Eleganz und Sinnlichkeit assoziierte.

„Sind die von dir?“, fragte Sherlock an Mycroft gewandt.

„Nein, die sind von meinem Mann.“ Lady Smallwoods Stimme klang nicht halb so geschwächt, wie die Frau aussah. Ihr wacher Blick verfolgte Sherlocks Exploration aufmerksam, blieb nur einmal kurz an John hängen, der noch immer neben der Tür stand und nichts mit sich anzufangen wusste. Niemand hatte ihn auch nur vorgestellt.

„Werden Sie uns verraten, was Sie hierher gebracht hat? Ansonsten möchte ich Sie bitten—“

„Oh ja, das werde ich!“, unterbrach Sherlock sie und blieb abrupt stehen. Mit Schwung wandte er sich der Frau zu und verschränkte seine Arme auf dem Rücken.

„Sie arbeiten ebenfalls für den MI5, nicht wahr, Lady Smallwood?“

„Ich verstehe nicht, was—“

„Dazu komme ich gleich.“ Insgeheim amüsierte sich Sherlock über den indignierten Blick der Frau, die er ein weiteres Mal rüde unterbrochen hatte. „Ich weiß aus erster Hand, dass mein Bruder höchsten Wert auf seine Sicherheit legt. Daher wird er für gewöhnlich immer von Sicherheitspersonal begleitet, wenn er das Haus verlässt. Doch gerade am Tag des _Überfalls_ “, mit einer übertriebenen Geste malte Sherlock Anführungszeichen in die Luft, „fiel einer der Wachleute aus und Henry, der bereits die vorangegangene Schicht übernommen hatte, sprang ein.“

„Willst du behaupten, dass jemand den überarbeiteten Zustand meines Bodyguards genutzt hat, um—“

„Ja und nein, aber es ist doch ein interessanter Zufall, nicht wahr, Mycroft? Und was sagen wir über Zufälle?“, fragte Sherlock und hob herausfordernd eine Augenbraue.

„Dass das Universum selten so faul ist...“, komplettierte Mycroft den Satz, den er seinen Bruder dutzende Male hatte hören lassen. Es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitete; wie er versuchte, die einzelnen Puzzlestücke zusammenzusetzen, noch ehe Sherlock zu seiner Auflösung kam.

„Richtig. Der Täter wusste also, dass der Sicherheitsdienst an diesem Abend eingeschränkt sein würde, aber ich bezweifle stark, dass diese Information von deinen eigenen Leuten weitergegeben wurde. Schließlich wären sie die ersten Verdächtigen. Aber wer sonst hatte Einsicht in die Vorgänge in deinem Team? Wer sonst kannte wohl den Zugangscode und hätte ihn weitergeben können?“, fragte Sherlock und sah provokativ zu Lady Smallwood.

„Das ist nicht dein _Ernst!_ “, klagte Mycroft lauthals, als er endlich begriff, worauf Sherlock hinauswollte.

Sherlock ließ seinen überheblichen Blick über die ungläubigen Gesichter der Anwesenden schweifen und verweilte nur einen Moment länger auf John, der ihn geschockt ansah. Warum war da keine Faszination? Warum kein Applaus? Irritiert verschränkte Sherlock die Arme vor der Brust und reckte trotzig seinen Hals.

_Oh, oh, jemand macht sich zum Trot-t-t-tel!_

„Ist dir die Kleinigkeit entgangen, dass Elizabeth von dem Täter niedergestochen wurde? Denkst du wirklich, dass sie das Risiko eingegangen wäre, sich absichtlich verletzen zu lassen, um unschuldig zu wirken?!“ Mycrofts Gesicht hatte ein ungesundes Rot angenommen. Die Ader auf seiner Stirn pochte ungehalten.

„Es ist das perfekte Alibi“, protestierte Sherlock – nicht mehr ganz so überzeugt von seiner Schlussfolgerung. Energisch drückte er die Zweifel beiseite, straffte die Schultern und sah auf Lady Smallwood hinab.

„Sie haben es auf Mycrofts Position abgesehen! Also gingen Sie eine Affäre mit ihm ein, wickelten ihn um den kleinen Finger und fandenden Zugangscodefür seine Sicherungsanlage heraus. Sie engagierten den Auftragskiller, um Mycroft aus dem Weg zu räumen und ließen sich bei der ganzen Aktion verletzen, sodass Ihre Unschuld nicht infrage gestellt werden würde. Auf diese Art sind Sie sowohl Zeugin, als auch Opfer und fallen aus dem Kreis der Verdächtigen heraus! Zudem war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass man Sie zur Kompensation mit offenen Armen in den höheren Rängen des MI5 begrüßen würde, äußerst groß!“

„Elizabeth bekleidet einen höheren Posten als ich, Sherlock“, erklärte Mycroft und klang dabei, als würde er Sherlock erklären müssen, wie man Schnürsenkel richtig band.

„Sherlock...“

Sherlock hörte Johns Stimme wie durch einen Nebel, entschied sich jedoch, sie zu ignorieren.

_Dein Loverboy sieht ganz bedrückt aus, Sherlock!_

„Er hat mir den Code nicht verraten“, sagte Lady Smallwood ruhig – und hebelte mit diesen wenigen Worten Sherlocks gesamte Deduktionskette aus den Angeln.

Sherlock erstarrte. Nur mit Mühe und Not gelang es ihm, seinen Bruder anzusehen. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf, wie um das Gesagte zu bestätigen. Oder um seiner Missbilligung Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Außerdem“, mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht stützte sich Lady Smallwood auf und rutschte in eine sitzende Position, „habe ich eine Vase auf dem Kopf des Einbrechers zerschlagen. Wie hätte ich wissen sollen, dass er davon nicht zumindest bewusstlos wird? Warum hätte ich auf ihn schießen sollen, wenn der Mann für mich gearbeitet hätte? Glauben Sie wirklich, ich hätte zur Aufrechterhaltung meines _perfiden Plans_ einen Menschen ermordet? Und zu guter Letzt: müsste man Sie nicht ebenfalls in die Reihe der Verdächtigen aufnehmen? Schließlich kennen Sie den Code Ihres Bruders offiziell auch nicht und finden trotzdem immer wieder Wege, in sein Haus einzusteigen.“

„Das ist nicht—“

„Nicht gut durchdacht? Da gebe ich Ihnen ausnahmsweise recht, Mr Holmes. Ich verstehe ja, dass diese Situation sehr aufwühlend für Sie sein muss, aber das ist noch lange kein Grund, mit Kanonen auf Spatzen zu schießen und sich eine Geschichte auszudenken, die _vielleicht_ passen _könnte_ , wenn man die nötige Fantasie dafür aufbringt.“

Obwohl Lady Smallwood ihre Retourkutsche mit einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck und ohne laut zu werden vortrug, trafen ihre Worte Sherlock wie Backpfeifen.

Sie hatte recht.

Er hatte keine Beweise. Stattdessen hatte er sich in der blinden Hoffnung, ins Schwarze zu treffen, von seinen Emotionen lenken lassen – und das Ziel dabei meilenweit verfehlt.

_Sentimentalität ist ein chemischer Defekt._

Die Worte seines Bruders hallten in Sherlocks Kopf wider und es war das erste Mal, dass er ihre Bedeutung anders interpretierte als die unzähligen Male zuvor. Es war nicht die Liebe zu einer anderen Person, die ihn schwächte, sondern die Angst vor dem Verlust dieser Person, die ihn unbedacht handeln ließ.

Zwar weigerte sich ein Teil von Sherlock, seine Annahme hinsichtlich Lady Smallwoods Beteiligung an der ganzen Misere ad acta zu legen und bestand darauf, dass Schuld sowie Unschuld noch zu beweisen wären. Doch kam Sherlock nicht umhin, einzusehen, dass er heute, an dieser Stelle, nicht weiterkommen würde.

Schnaubend wirbelte er herum und verließ das Krankenzimmer, ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen.

Statt den Fahrstuhl zu nehmen, steuerte Sherlock schnurstracks auf das Treppenhaus zu und eilte die zahlreichen Stufen hinunter, ohne auch nur ein wenig langsamer zu werden. Ganz am Rande nahm er wahr, dass man ihn verfolgte, doch er war weder in der Stimmung, noch in der Verfassung, sich mit irgendjemandem auseinanderzusetzen.

„Sherlock! Sherlock, warte!“

Die besorgte Stimme kämpfte sich an die Vorderseite seines Bewusstseins, bis Sherlock sie schließlich als Johns identifizierte. Er war gerade im Erdgeschoss angekommen, als John zu ihm aufschloss und nach seinem Handgelenk griff.

„Was zum Teufel...“, schnaufte er, beendete den Satz jedoch nicht. „Wo willst du hin?“

„John, ich...“ Sherlock unterbrach sich selbst, nicht sicher, was er eigentlich erwidern wollte.

_Ich bin völlig neben der Spur._

_Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich da gerade versucht habe, zu beweisen._

_Ich werde meinen Bruder verlieren!_

„Ich kann diesen Fall nicht lösen...“ Als Sherlock diese Worte aussprach, zog sich etwas in seinem Inneren schmerzhaft zusammen. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen, die er hektisch wegblinzelte.

_Nein, nicht das auch noch!_

„Sherlock... Komm her.“

Sanft zog John Sherlock an sich heran. Da er noch immer auf den letzten beiden Stufen des Treppenhauses stand, überragte er Sherlock um ein paar Zentimeter und konnte ihn beschützend in seine Arme schließen.

Warme Lippen pressten sich gegen Sherlocks Stirn und es fiel ihm zunehmen schwer, die aufwallende Hilflosigkeit, die ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm, im Zaum zu halten. Er klammerte sich an John und vergrub sein Gesicht in Johns Halsbeuge, biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bis er das Gefühl hatte, dass der Schmerz ihn erdete und entließ einen verzweifelten Seufzer.

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen, ja?“

 

+++

tbc


	43. Chapter 43

Sie hatten den Großteil des Weges zurück in die Baker Street schweigend und zu Fuß zurückgelegt. John glaubte, dass ihnen beiden ein Spaziergang an der frischen Nachtluft guttun würde. Sherlock hatte nicht protestiert, sondern war – stumm und in Gedanken versunken – neben John hergelaufen. Erst als ein stetiger Nieselregen eingesetzt hatte, waren sie in ein vorbeifahrendes Taxi gestiegen.

Nun stand John in dem grüngekachelten Badezimmer und putzte seine Zähne. Gedankenverloren spülte er den Mund aus und stellte seine Zahnbürste, die Sherlock ihm in ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht in der Baker Street in die Hand gedrückt hatte, neben Sherlocks. Anschließend erleichterte er sich, wusch sich die Hände und ging durch die Verbindungstür in das angrenzende Schlafzimmer.

Sherlock lag bereits im Bett, hatte die Arme unter den Kopf geschoben und starrte an die Decke. Er schenkte John keine Aufmerksamkeit, als der sich auszog und nackt zwischen die Laken rutschte. Die Nachttischlampe neben John spendete als einzige Quelle ein diffuses Zwielicht und malte dunkle Schatten auf Sherlocks blasse Haut.

John legte sich auf die Seite und betrachtete aufmerksam Sherlocks nachdenkliches Profil. Die kleinen Falten zwischen seinen Brauen und auf dem Nasenrücken zeigten deutlich seine Anspannung. John haderte mit sich, ob er Sherlock fragen sollte, was in seinem Kopf vorging, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Er wusste auch so, dass Sherlock nach seinem dramatischen Auftritt im Krankenhaus und den falschen Anschuldigungen frustriert und enttäuscht war. Außerdem stand ihm die Sorge um seinen Bruder überdeutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Doch John würde sich hüten, das Thema heute nochmal anzureißen. Stattdessen rutschte er näher an Sherlock heran und schob seine Hand auf dessen nackte Brust, unweit des Herzens. Es schlug kräftig unter seinen Fingerspitzen.

Als Sherlock einen Arm unter seinem Kopf hervorzog, glaubte John, dass er seine Hand wegschieben würde. Stattdessen umklammerte Sherlock Johns Finger mit festem Griff.

„Warum?“, frage Sherlock, ohne den Blick von der Zimmerdecke zu nehmen.

„Warum was?“

„Warum bist du so geduldig mit mir?“

„Weil ich dich...“, rasch biss John sich auf die Zunge. Jetzt war sicherlich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für unüberlegte Liebesbekundungen. Doch Sherlock schien von seinem Zögern nichts bemerkt zu haben und sprach unbeirrt weiter.

„Wie kann es sein, dass ich dich noch nicht vollkommen verschreckt habe?“

„Ich bin Schlimmeres gewöhnt. Immerhin bin ich in Afghanistan einmarschiert, schon vergessen?“, scherzte John lahm.

„Ich bin unfreundlich, unhöflich, ignorant und ein unausstehliches Arschloch. Unfähig. Ein _Freak._ Wie kannst du es nur freiwillig... mich...“

„Sherlock. Stopp!“ John zog seine Hand aus Sherlocks Umklammerung und legte sie stattdessen auf seine Wange, drehte den Kopf zu sich; zwang Sherlock so, ihn anzusehen. „Du bist clever, brillant und faszinierend. Du bringst mich zum Lachen, bist mutig und komplex. Du bist aufregend und verboten sexy. Ich konnte und kann nicht aufhören an dich zu denken. Bitte hör auf, dich als Bürde für mich zu sehen, denn du bist vermutlich das Beste, das mir seit Langem passiert ist.“

_Das mir je passiert ist..._

John schluckte schwer und betrachtete wachsam Sherlocks Mienenspiel. Die Sorge, ihn mit seiner Ansprache überfordert zu haben, löste sich in Luft auf, als Sherlock Johns Namen seufzte, seine Wange an dessen Brust schmiegte und sich beinahe grob an Johns Körper klammerte.

 

*

 

Sie hatten lange geredet in dieser Nacht. Sherlock – stets das Gesicht in Johns Brust vergraben, als könne er sich nicht öffnen, wenn er gezwungen war, Augenkontakt zu halten – hatte von seiner Kindheit erzählt. Von der Wohnung in Kensington und den Sommern in Sussex. Von den Eltern und der Großmutter, die er vergöttert hatte. Von ihren Bienenstöcken im Garten und der Gewinnung des Honigs. Von seiner Beziehung zu Mycroft. Dass er zu seinem großen Bruder aufgesehen und sich immer klein und unzulänglich neben ihm gefühlt hatte. Davon, dass Mycroft ihn stets vor allem beschützen wollte und von Sherlocks Verzweiflung, als Mycroft ins Internat gegangen war, nachdem er im selben Jahr bereits seinen geliebten Hund verloren hatte. Dass es, alles in allem, kein wirklich prägendes Ereignis gegeben hatte, welches die Geschwisterbindung letztendlich auf das heutige Level gebracht hatte. Das Leben war passiert und jeder hatte sich entwickelt.

Im Gegenzug erzählte John von seinem konservativen Elternhaus. Seinem Vater, dem strengen Militärmann. Und der Mutter, die sich nicht traute, gegen ihren Mann aufzubegehren. Dem Zerwürfnis der Familie nach Harrys Coming Out und dass John es ihr vermutlich insgeheim immer übel genommen hatte, dass sie ihm zuvorgekommen war. Dass er nicht die Kraftgehabthatte, zu sich zu stehen, nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie viele Probleme Harrys Homosexualität ihr beschert hatten. Von Harrys Alkoholexzessen und den Entzügen. Von der Entfremdung und den unguten Gefühlen. Von der Flucht in den Militärdienst.

Seine posttraumatischen Belastungsstörung hatte er Sherlock gegenüber bereits in Brighton erwähnt, aber die gelegentlichen Wutanfälle und die damit einhergehende Antiaggressionstherapie verschwieg er ihm weiterhin. Zu frisch und fragil war diese Beziehung, als dass er sie damit belasten wollte. Zu unangenehm das Eingeständnis von Schwäche. Zu sehr war er daran gewöhnt, Probleme mit sich selbst auszumachen. Zu einnehmend war das Bedürfnis, stark für Sherlock zu sein.

 

*

 

Der letzte Arbeitstag der Woche verlief unspektakulär. Ebenso der Start in das Wochenende. Wie selbstverständlich war John Samstagmorgen von der Baker Street in seine Wohnung gefahren, hatte Wechselwäsche, seinen Laptop und den _Orient Express_ in eine Reisetasche gepackt und war zurück zu Sherlock gefahren.

Der hatte sich seit dem Besuch im Krankenhaus tief in den Fall vergraben. Jeder von Johns spärlichen Versuchen, über das Erlebnis in Lady Smallwoods Krankenzimmer zu sprechen, war von Sherlock abgeschmettert worden. Stattdessen hatte er die Wand über dem Sofa mit Fotos, Zeitungsausschnitten und handgeschriebenen Notizen nahezu tapeziert. In der Mitte prangte ein Foto von Mycroft, von dem zahlreiche rote Fäden, die mit Hilfe von Reißzwecken befestigt waren und verschiedene Papierschnipsel verbanden, abgingen.

John, der bei dem Anblick der Schnüre unweigerlich an den roten Faden des Schicksals erinnert wurde, konnte kein Muster in den Linien sehen. Statt sich einzumischen, versorgte er Sherlock mit Tee und ermutigenden Worten und nahm Mrs Hudsons Einladung an, den Nachmittag bei Kaffee und Kuchen in ihrer Wohnung zu verbringen.

Er hielt einen angenehmen Plausch mit der freundlichen, alten Dame, die Sherlock ganz offensichtlich mütterliche Gefühle entgegenbrachte. Sie redeten über Gott und die Welt und nichts im Speziellen. Mit einer halben Umarmung, einem herzlichem Lächeln und einem Teller duftender Scones für Sherlock wurde John schließlich wieder nach oben geschickt. Schmunzelnd fragte er sich, ob er gerade eine Art Bewerbungsgespräch erfolgreich bestanden hatte.

In der Wohnung fand er Sherlock auf dem Sofa liegend vor. Die Hände unter dem Kinn gefaltet und die Augen geschlossen verriet nur ein tonloses, ununterbrochenes Murmeln, dass Sherlock nicht schlief.

Leise stellte John den Teller mit den Backwaren auf den Tisch und beugte sich über Sherlock. Sanft legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und rüttelte daran.

Überrascht riss Sherlock die Augen auf. „John?“

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Aber Mrs Hudson hat mir Scones für dich mitgegeben und...“

Sherlock runzelte verwundert die Augenbrauen und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Dabei rutschte ihm der blaue, seidene Morgenmantel über eine Schulter und entblößte das ausgeblichene T-Shirt, das Sherlock darunter trug. Er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, sich nach der morgendlichen Dusche anzuziehen, sondern war in eine Schlafanzughose und das Shirt geschlüpft und hatte den Morgenmantel übergeworfen. John genoss diese entspannte Vertrautheit, die Sherlock ihm entgegenbrachte.

Mit einer katzengleichen Bewegung schnappte Sherlock eines der Gebäckstücke vom Teller und biss hinein.

„Du warst weg?“, fragte er kauend.

Schmunzelnd setzte sich John neben Sherlock auf das Sofa. „Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, hm?“

Zwischen zwei Scones, die Sherlock beinahe ohne zu kauen hinunterschlang, schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, tut mir leid. Ich war...“

„Ist okay“, unterbrach John ihn lachend. „Ich finde es faszinierend, wenn du so fokussiert bist, dass du nichts mehr um dich herum wahrnimmst. Irgendwelche neuen Erkenntnisse?“

Seufzend schüttelte Sherlock den Kopf, während er nach einer vergessenen Tasse mit nunmehr kaltem Tee griff. Er leerte sie in einem Zug und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Als John anbieten wollte, eine frische Kanne aufzusetzen, klingelte es an der Tür.

John hörte, wie Mrs Hudson die Haustür öffnete, mit dem angekommenen Besucher einige Worte wechselte und wie dieser die Treppen zur Wohnung hinaufeilte.

Sherlock erhob sich vom Sofa, als ein Mann mittleren Alters, bekleidet mit einem grauen Trenchcoat und gleichfarbigen Haaren das Wohnzimmer betrat.

Ohne Begrüßung begann der Mann zu sprechen. „Sherlock, wir haben womöglich eine neue Spur...“ Er unterbrach sich, als er John wahrnahm und blickte ihn argwöhnisch an. „Wer ist er?“

„Das ist John. Mein... mein...“ Ein Hauch von Unsicherheit huschte über Sherlocks Gesicht, als er den Blick unentschlossen auf John richtete.

„Partner“, antwortete John für ihn und streckte dem Neuankömmling die Hand entgegen. „Und Sie sind?“

„DI Greg Lestrade. New Scotland Yard“, sagte der Mann, während er Johns Hand ergriff, sie schüttelte und wieder losließ. Mit zusammengezogen Brauen musterte er sein Gegenüber. „Partner? Partner wie Kollege oder...?“

„Partner wie _Partner._ Freund. _Mein_ Freund“, erwiderte Sherlock mit einer Spur Schärfe in der Stimme. „Können wir dieses Verhör jetzt beenden? Ich frage ja auch nicht, warum du Molly immer noch nicht gesagt hast, dass du allergisch gegen ihre Katze bist.“

„Woher weißt du...?“

„Das ist doch offensichtlich! Deine Nase läuft, deine Augen sind rot und die Stimme kratzig. Du bist aber nicht krank. Nein, diese Symptome hast du immer, wenn du bei Molly warst. Woher ich weiß, dass du von dort kommst? Katzenhaare auf dem Hemd und der Duft von ihrem Parfüm an deiner Kleidung. Wenn wir den Smalltalk jetzt hinter uns gebracht haben, darfst du mir gerne sagen, was dich an deinem freien Samstag zu mir führt.“

Mit einem Seitenblick auf Sherlocks vollbehangene Wand und einem fast unbemerktem Kopfnicken in Richtung John räusperte sich Lestrade. „Wir haben eventuell einen Zusammenhang gefunden. Nicht den Täter, aber möglicherweise einen Komplizen.“

John war, ebenso wie Sherlock, sofort klar, dass der Inspektor von Mycrofts Angreifer sprach.

„Warum sagst du das nicht gleich, anstatt mit unsinnigen Plattitüden Zeit zu verschwenden?“

Eilig verließ Sherlock das Wohnzimmer und ging in Richtung Schlafzimmer, um sich umzuziehen.

„So...“, begann Lestrade und musterte John interessiert. „Sie sind also ein Paar?“

Argwöhnisch erwiderte John den Blick. Hatte der Polizist ein Problem mit Sherlocks und seiner Homosexualität? Würde er sich heute seiner ersten Konfrontation stellen müssen?

„Ja. Problem?“, fragte er gereizt.

Lachend schüttelte Lestrade den Kopf. „Nein. Überhaupt nicht. Ich freue mich für Sherlock. Vor allem, weil er scheinbar endlich diesen LackaffenTrevor losgeworden ist.“

Überrascht hob John die Augenbraue. „Sie und Sherlock kennen sich gut?“

„Wir kennen uns seit Jahren. Wobei ich nicht behaupten kann, dass ich Sherlock _kennen_ würde. Verstehen Sie?“

„Ich denke schon. Er ist... komplex...“ John verstummte und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Nacken. Er sollte besser nicht mit einem Wildfremden über Sherlock reden. Zu gut war ihm Sherlocks berechtigte Entrüstung im Gedächtnis, als der erfahren hatte, dass John mit Victor über ihn gesprochen hatte.

„Das kannst du laut sagen, Kumpel“, lachte der Mann unbefangen.

„Detective, ich...“

Der Mann unterbrach John, indem er ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte. „Nenn mich Greg. Ich wette, du kannst jeden Freund gebrauchen, wenn du der Partner von Sherlock Holmes bist.“

Wie auf Kommando rauschte Sherlock aus dem Schlafzimmer und sah die beiden Männer misstrauisch an.

„Was?“, blaffte er, während er in den Flur ging und seinen Mantel überwarf. „Worauf wartet ihr?“

Im Treppenhaus wandte sich Greg augenzwinkernd zu John. „Sag ich’s nicht?“

 

*

 

Vor 221 entriegelte Greg einen unauffälligen, dunkelblauen Passat und nahm auf dem Fahrersitz Platz, während sich John zu Sherlock auf die Rückbank setzte.

„Also, was weißt du? Die Informationen sind ganz frisch, wenn du direkt von Molly gekommen und mit deinem Privatfahrzeug hier bist“, stellte Sherlock fest, noch bevor Greg den Wagen gestartet hatte.

„Natürlich bin ich direkt zu dir. Immerhin geht es um...“ Greg warf John einen prüfenden Blick zu, als wüsste er immer noch nicht, wie offen er sprechen konnte.

„Er weiß Bescheid, Lestrade!“

Ergeben nickte Greg, während er aus der Parklücke steuerte und sich in den nachmittäglichen Verkehr einreihte.

„Sein Name ist Joseph Monroe. Er ist in der IT einer großen Bank, der Shad Sanderson, tätig. Sein Chef hat ihn als vermisst gemeldet, nachdem er nach Ablauf seines Urlaubs nicht wieder im Büro aufgetaucht ist. Offenbar hat er den Urlaub spontan beantragt und familiäre Angelegenheiten als Begründung genannt. Parallel hat seine Schwester eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgegeben. Der Mann ist also definitiv verschwunden. Keine Vorstrafen. Unauffälliges Leben. Bisher gibt es keine offensichtlichen Verbindungen zu deinem Bruder. Der Rugbyclub hingegen...“

„Was ist mit dem Club? Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass die Spur ins Leere führte“, sagte Sherlock angespannt und beugte sich in seinem Sitz nach vorne.

Greg stieß seufzend die Luft aus. „Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass wir nicht selbst in diese Richtung ermitteln, wenn wir eine Leiche mit einem derart prominenten Symbol auf dem Tisch haben. Natürlich haben wir den Club ebenfalls untersucht.“

„Hm“, machte Sherlock, während er angespannt mit dem Kiefer mahlte. John konnte sich eines Grinsens nicht erwehren und sah eilig aus dem Fenster. Da schien Greg einen wunden Punkt bei Sherlock getroffen zu haben, der das Symbol auf dem Toten ohne Johns Hilfe nicht erkannt hätte.

„Auf jeden Fall haben wir eine Liste aller Mitglieder des Clubs. Als mir Donovan heute den Namen des Vermissten mitgeteilt hat, ist mir eingefallen, dass er ebenfalls dort aktiv gewesen ist. Wie gesagt“, Greg drehte sich an einer roten Ampel halb um und sah Sherlock an. „Es kann eine Spur sein, muss aber nicht. Deshalb bin ich zu dir, bevor ich den Polizeiapparat offiziell in Bewegung gesetzt habe.“

John versuchte angestrengt, die erhaltenen Information zu verarbeiten. Agierte Greg hier aus Freundschaft zu Sherlock, indem er ihn die Wohnung eines Verdächtigen begutachten ließ, noch bevor die Polizei dort war? Oder war es der Einfluss von Sherlocks Bruder, der Greg zu diesem Verhalten zwang? Mycroft war ganz offensichtlich sehr einflussreich.

Sie fuhren eine Zeit lang schweigend in Richtung Nordosten, bis Greg sich irgendwann räusperte.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum du diese Lady Smallwood so rigoros als eigentliches Ziel ausschließt, Sherlock. Sicher, sie ist nur eine Kollegin deines Bruders. Ihr Ehemann könnte jedoch falsche Schlüsse gezogen und ihr eine Affäre angedichtet haben, für die er sich rächen wollte.“

Überrascht hob John eine Augenbraue und suchte Sherlocks Blick. Der schüttelte kaum wahrnehmbar den Kopf, um Johns unausgesprochene Frage zu beantworten, dass Greg nichts von der Liebschaft wusste.

_Interessant,_ dachte John. Scheinbar konnte man eine Leiche und eine angeschossene Politikerin nicht an Scotland Yard vorbeischleusen. Eine Affäre hingegen konnte verschwiegen und unter den Teppich gekehrt werden.

„Das ist viel zu simpel, Lestrade.“

„Gekränkter Stolz, verletzte Gefühle und verschmähte Liebe sind nie simpel, sondern ein verdammt häufiger Motivator für Straftaten. Du und dein Bruder könnt es noch so oft verneinen, ich glaube euch nicht, dass nichts zwischen dem Opfer und Mycroft gelaufen ist. Dementsprechend weißt du nicht, wie lange Lord Smallwood einen möglichen Verdacht hatte. Ob dieser nun berechtigt oder unberechtigt ist, lassen wir dabei mal außen vor. Außerdem glaubst du nicht, wie lange manche Menschen oftmals bereits über den Betrug Bescheid wissen, ohne es sich anmerken zu lassen.“

Interessiert sah John, dass sich Gregs Finger bei den Worten fester um das Lenkrad krallten, bis die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Er fragte sich, ob der Mann aus eigener Erfahrung sprach und betrogen worden war. Oder betrogen hatte.

Er glaubte, Sherlock _langweilig_ murmeln zu hören, als der seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den vorbeiziehenden Verkehr richtete.

_Langweilig_ , dachte John, war Eifersucht sicherlich nicht, wenn man Sherlocks Reaktion auf seine Seminarbekanntschaft bedachte.

Im Stadtteil Cambridge Heath stellte Greg den Wagen vor einem unauffälligen, vierstöckigen Mehrfamilienhaus ab. Nachdem sie aus dem Auto gestiegen waren, sah sich John neugierig um. Vor manchen Fenstern waren Wäscheleinen gespannt, hier und da stand ein Blumentopf auf dem Sims. Neben der Eingangstür lagen ein Fahrrad mit Stützrädern und ein vergessener Fußball auf dem Boden. Auf einer benachbarten Rasenfläche spielten Kinder fangen. Irgendwo hörte John einen Säugling weinen. Der graue Putz der Fassade bröckelte an machen Ecken etwas ab, doch im Großen und Ganzen machte das Gebäude keinen schlechten Eindruck. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass hinter diesen Mauern ein potentieller Mörder wohnte.

„Okay“, sagte Greg zu Sherlock und sah auf seine Armbanduhr. „Appartement 4D. Du hast etwa fünfzehn Minuten, bis die Spurensicherung kommt. Beeil dich und lass dich am besten nicht mehr sehen, wenn sie eintreffen.“

Mit diesen Worten zog er sein Mobiltelefon aus der Jackentasche und lehnte sich nonchalant an den Kotflügel seines Wagens.

Sherlock, der sich bereits abgewandt hatte und in Richtung der verglasten Eingangstür gegangen war, drehte sich auffordernd zu John.

„Komm schon!“

John warf einen zögerlichen Blick zu Greg, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er nicht verhaftet werden würde, wenn er Sherlock folgte. Doch der Polizist ignorierte die beiden geflissentlich und starrte angestrengt in sein Handy.

An der Haustür studierte Sherlock aufmerksam die Namensschilder der Bewohner, ließ seinen Blick über die Fassade und Fenster wandern und drückte schließlich entschlossen eine der Klingeln. Nur wenige Sekunden später wurde der Summer aktiviert. Doch anstatt in das Gebäude zu gehen, schob Sherlock die Eingangstür nur ein Stück auf und hielt einen Zeigefinger vor den Mund; zeigte John so, dass er still sein sollte.

Im Haus hörte John, wie eine Wohnungstür geöffnet wurde und eine Frau genervt nach einem _Louis_ rief. Kurz darauf hörte er die Tür wieder ins Schloss fallen. Erst dann betrat Sherlock das Treppenhaus und eilte in den obersten Stock. Vor dem Appartement 4D zog er Handschuhe aus dünnem, schwarzen Leder über und holte ein Etui mit Dietrichen aus der Manteltasche. Anschließend hielt er John ein paar Latexhandschuhe entgegen.

„Hier. Zieh die an.“

Gespannt beobachtete John, wie sich Sherlock mit routinierten Handgriffen an dem Schloss zu schaffen machte.

„Woher wusstest du, wo du läuten musst?“, flüsterte John neugierig.

„Simpel. Auf dem Fußball vor der Tür waren die Initialen _L_ und _S_ gemalt. Es gab nur zwei Klingelschilder mit einem _S. Singh_ und _Simmons._ Aus dem Fenster der Familie Singh konnte man Säuglingsgeschrei hören. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass der Singh-Junge einer der Kinder auf der Wiese ist und die Mutter automatisch die Tür öffnet, wenn es klingelt, war hoch. Ein bisschen ist natürlich auch immer Glück dabei. Aha!“

Mit einem Klicken des Schlosses sprang die Wohnungstür auf.

„Brillant!“, murmelte John mehr zu sich selbst als zu Sherlock und folgte ihm in das Appartement.

John fand sich in einem vollgestellten Flur wieder. Neben einer Jacke an einem Kleiderhaken und ein paar ausgelatschten Turnschuhen, standen zahlreiche Kartons mit Computereinzelteilen herum. Zeitungen und Journale stapelten sich in den Ecken. Es roch abgestanden.

John wusste nicht so recht, wonach er sich umsehen sollte und öffnete planlos hier und da einige der Kisten. Staub wirbelte ihm entgegen und er war, nicht nur wegen des Risikos, Fingerabdrücke zu hinterlassen, dankbar für die Latexhandschuhe an seinen Fingern.

Indes schien Sherlock den Flur innerhalb weniger Augenblicke überblickt und für unwichtig befunden zu haben. John beobachtete, wie er die Tür zum Badezimmer aufzog, hineinsah und sie naserümpfend wieder schloss. Dann durchquerte er den schmalen Korridor und betrat den Wohnraum des Appartements. An der Wand über dem Sofa hing eine ausgeblichene Fahne der englischen Rugby-Mannschaft. John sparte es sich, Sherlock darauf aufmerksam zu machen, als er dessen verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Augenwinkel sah.

War der Eingangsbereich schon vollgepackt, so konnte man den Hauptraum, der als Wohn-, Arbeits- und Schlafzimmer diente, nur als komplettes Chaos bezeichnen. John wusste nicht, wo er anfangen sollte, nach einem Hinweis zu suchen. Er wusste ja nicht einmal, _wonach_ er suchen sollte. Also richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Sherlock, der hochkonzentriert jedes Detail im Raum aufzusaugen schien. Seine Augen schossen in Rekordgeschwindigkeit von links nach rechts, während er mit den Händen wischende und schiebende Bewegungen machte, als würde er etwas in verschiedene Regale einsortieren.

Es war ein beeindruckender Anblick.

Um überhaupt etwas zu tun, begann John, wahllos durch die verschiedene Ordner und Akten zu blättern, die auf dem Schreibtisch lagen. Dicht beschrieben reihte sich Statistik an Statistik. Rugby, Fußball, Boxen und zahlreiche andere Sportarten. Ein breiter Aktendeckel, der etwas versteckt hinter einem Computermonitor klemmte, zog schließlich seine Aufmerksam auf sich.

„Sherlock! Ich hab hier was.“

In der dunkelgrünen Mappe befanden sich zahlreiche Fotos von Mycroft. Bilder, auf denen er vor einem herrschaftlichen Haus in einen dunklen Wagen stieg; wie er das Büro verließ; Treffen in unterschiedlichen Lokalitäten mit den verschiedensten Menschen. Hier und dort sah man auch Lady Smallwood auf den Fotografien.

„Fuck...“

Überrascht sah John zu Sherlock. Noch nie hatte er ihn fluchen hören. Kommentarlos tippte Sherlock auf eines der Bilder. Es war ein Schnappschuss, vermutlich in einer Tiefgarage aufgenommen und ein wenig verschwommen. Doch man konnte deutlich sehen, wie Mycroft sich in ein geöffnetes Autofenster beugte und Lady Smallwood küsste.

John war so in seine Entdeckung versunken, dass ihm das zaghafte Klopfen an der geöffneten Haustür beinahe entging.

„Joe? Bist du da?“

Schritte durchquerten den Korridor und ein dünner, junger Mann in einem ausgeleierten Pullover und schmuddeligen Jeans stand vor ihnen.

Überrascht riss er die Augen auf, als er John und Sherlock in dem Wohnraum stehen sah. Er brauchte nur wenige Sekunden, um die vermeintliche Situation zu erfassen, dann drehte sich um die eigene Achse und rannte los.

„Fuck. Bullen!“

„Hey! Warte! Wir sind nicht...“, rief John und unterdrückte einen Fluch, als Sherlock die Verfolgung aufnahm.

„Hinterher, John!“

Ohne zu zögern, lief er hinter Sherlock und dem Jungen her in das Treppenhaus und hinaus auf die Straße. Er hörte noch, wie Sherlock dem wartenden Lestrade _grüne Mappe, Fotos, lass sie verschwinden_ zubrüllte, bevor er mit wehendem Mantel um die Ecke bog.

John beschleunigte seine Schritte, um die Entfernung zwischen ihm und Sherlock zu verringern. Das Adrenalin pumpte durch seinen Körper und sang in seinen Adern. Er hörte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen und fühlte das Brennen in seiner Lunge. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt Sherlock und der Verfolgung des Flüchtigen. Schon lange hatte er sich nicht mehr so verausgabt. Schon lange hatte er sich nicht mehr so lebendig gefühlt.

Als der junge Mann in eine kleine Gasse abbog, schloss John zu Sherlock auf. Gemeinsam rannten sie in eine Nebenstraße, welche sich als Sackgasse entpuppte. Mit erhobenen Händen blickte der Junge ihnen bang entgegen.

„Nicht schießen, bitte nicht schießen...“, stammelte er und japste panisch nach Luft.

„Wie ist dein Name?“, zischte Sherlock außer Atem.

„Bill... Bill Wiggins. Ich hab nichts getan.“

„Warum bist du dann weggelaufen, Bill?“, fragte John mit solch strengem Tonfall, dass er einen anerkennenden Seitenblick von Sherlock erntete.

„Ich... ich...“, stammelte der Junge und wich einen Schritt zurück, als Sherlock auf ihn zuging. Geschockt starrte er Sherlock an, als der dicht vor ihm tief die Luft einsog.

„Marihuana!“, knurrte Sherlock und klopfte die Hosentasche des Verdächtigen ab. Triumphierend zog er ein Tütchen mit getrockneten Blättern hervor. „Bist du deswegen abgehauen?“

Kleinlaut nickte Wiggins und sah betreten zu Boden.

„Was kannst du uns über Joseph Monroe sagen?“

„Steckt er in Schwierigkeiten?“

„Kann man so sagen. Er ist vermutlich in einen Mordfall verwickelt!“

„Sherlock...“, warnte John, als er den panischen Blick des Jungen sah und versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen, indem er ihm ein freundliches Lächeln schenkte. „Was kannst du uns über ihn sagen? Was wolltest du in seiner Wohnung?“

Nervös kratzte sich Wiggins am Oberarm und blickte zwischen John und Sherlock hin und her. Der freundlichere Tonfall Johns schien ihn etwas beruhigt zu haben, denn er sah nicht mehr so aus, als würde er unter Sherlocks messerscharfen Blick zusammenklappen.

„Ich kenne ihn kaum. Er ist der Nachbar von meiner Freundin. Manchmal zocken wir zusammen. Rauchen 'n bisschen Gras und so'n Zeug. Schuldet mir Geld für Pott, verstehn'se? War immer knapp bei Kasse.“

„Weißt du warum?“

„Nee, Mann. Der hat nen guten Job und so.“

Bedrohlich ging Sherlock einen Schritt näher auf Wiggins zu. Fasziniert sah John, wie der Junge unter Sherlocks bohrendem Blick die Gesichtsfarbe wechselte und hektisch schluckte. Stolz und Begeisterung brannten in Johns Magen. Noch immer hatte sich sein Puls kaum beruhigt und jagte Blut und Endorphine durch seinen Körper.

„Du lügst“, grollte Sherlock und packte Wiggins am Kragen seines Pullovers.

„Lass mich los, Mann! Ich weiß nix.“

„Sag. Die. Wahrheit.“ Sherlock unterstrich jedes seiner Worte mit einem kräftigen Schütteln.

Johns rauschendes Adrenalin wurde – völlig unpassend – mit einem Anflug von Erregung ergänzt, als sich ganz von selbst Bilder von Sherlock in seinem Schoß vor seinem geistigen Auge manifestierten. Bilder von ihrem ersten Mal, von Sherlocks ruckenden Hüftbewegungen, von gestöhnten Worten.

_Sag. Es. Mir._

„Er spielt, okay? Pferdewetten, Sportwetten, Wetten auf Babynamen der Royals. Boxen. Er wettet, wo er kann. Hundekämpfe. Internetpoker. Echtes Poker... in so Clubs, wo nicht jeder reinkommt. Führt haufenweise Statistiken. Hab ich nie kapiert. Mehr weiß ich nicht. Lass mich endlich los, Mann.“

Ein letztes Mal ließ Sherlock seinen Blick abschätzig über Wiggins wandern und löste schließlich angewidert die Finger aus dem speckigen Pullover.

„Komm ich jetzt in Knast?“, fragte Wiggins kleinlaut.

Entnervt schüttelte Sherlock den Kopf. „Nein, hau ab.“

Mit überdeutlicher Erleichterung im Gesicht schob sich Wiggins an Sherlock und John vorbei und lief aus der Gasse.

Angespannt blickte John der rennenden Gestalt hinterher, bis sie um die Ecke gebogen war und die Schritte verhallt waren.

Hitze brodelte immer noch in seinem gesamten Körper und erschwerte ihm das Atmen. Prüfend sah sich John um und traf eine Entscheidung.

„Sherlock?“, fragte der dunkel, während er die Latexhandschuhe abstreifte und in seine Hosentasche stopfte.

„Ja?“

„Gibt es hier Überwachungskameras von deinem Bruder?“

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, mach dir keine Gedanken. Niemand hat uns gese— _John?_ “

Mit einem hungrigen Grinsen ging John auf Sherlock, dessen Augen sich vor Überraschung weiteten, zu, packte ihn am Mantelaufschlag und drückte ihn grob gegen die Wand.

„Gut...“

 

+++  
  
tbc

 


	44. Chapter 44

Johns Blick war wild, die Pupillen geweitet. Sein Atem ging nach der Verfolgungsjagd noch immer hektisch. Ein leichter Schweißfilm lag auf seiner Stirn und färbte seine Haarwurzeln ein wenig dunkler. Der Puls an seinem Hals raste regelrecht. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und senkte den Blick auf Sherlocks Mund.

Nur wenige Augenblicke zuvor hatte John Sherlock am Mantelaufschlag gepackt und gegen die schlecht verputzte Wand einer schmalen Seitengasse gepresst. Sie hatten Bill Wiggins laufen lassen, nachdem dieser ihnen ein paar spärliche Informationen über Joseph Monroe gegeben hatte, die sie bereits in der Wohnung bestätigt gesehen hatten. Monroe war ein Zocker, hatte auf alles Mögliche Wetten abgeschlossen und dabei offensichtlich beträchtliche Schulden gemacht, die er alleinmit seinem Job in der IT-Abteilung der Shad Sanderson Bank nicht mehr bewältigen konnte.

Es war naheliegend, dass er sich daraufhin Geld geliehen haben musste, immer in der Hoffnung, dass die nächste Wette den großen Gewinn bringen würde, mit dem er all seine Schulden begleichen könnte. Vermutlich hatte er sich jedoch mit den falschen Leuten eingelassen. Nun galt es, herauszufinden, wer diese Leute waren und ob das alles etwas mit den Fotos von Mycroft zu tun hatte, die John in Monroes Wohnung entdeckt hatte.

In jedem Fall stand Sherlock unter Zeitdruck, doch ihm waren die Hände gebunden, bis er weitere Informationen von Scotland Yard erhielt.

Das alles wusste Sherlock und dennoch beschäftigte es ihn in diesem Moment kaum. Er war völlig von Johns Präsenz eingenommen und dem schieren _Hunger_ , der in seinen Augen flammte.

„Du bist unglaublich“, raunte John und ließ seinen Blick wieder nach oben wandern, während seine Finger über die Vorderseite des Mantels strichen und sich unter den groben Stoff schoben. „Weißt du das eigentlich?“

Sherlock gab einen hilflosen Laut von sich, als Johns Daumennagel unter dem Jackett über seine Brustwarze schabte.

„Dir bei der Arbeit zuzusehen; zu sehen, wie du mit nur einem Blick einfach alles aufnimmst und analysierst, während jeder normale Mensch noch damit beschäftigt ist, sich zu orientieren, ist viel aufregender, als ich erwartet hätte“, sagte John und drängte sich noch ein Stück enger gegen Sherlock.

Dieser saugte überrascht die Luft ein, als er Johns Erektion durch die verschiedenen Stoffschichten hindurch an seinem Oberschenkel spürte.

„Aber diese Verfolgungsjagd... Zwischenzeitlich hab ich ganz vergessen, dass wir hinter dem Jungen her sind. Erst habe ich dich wegen dieser verboten langen Beine gedanklich mit einer Gazelle vergleichen, hinter der _ich_ her bin, aber das wird dir gar nicht gerecht. Die Art, wie du den Jungen angefaucht hast... das bedrohliche Funkeln in deinen Augen... In Wirklichkeit bist _du_ das Raubtier, nicht wahr, Sherlock?“

„John...“ Sherlock blieben die restlichen Worte im Halse stecken. Er spürte, wie seine Lippen beim Einatmen vibrierten, sehnsüchtig auf Kontakt mit ihren Gegenstücken hoffend.

Die Luft zwischen ihnen knisterte, Funken sprangen über Sherlocks Haut und elektrisierte seine Nervenenden. Er kam John nur ein kleines Stück entgegen, aber es reichte, um ihn wieder in Bewegung zu setzen. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem harten, gierigen Kuss. Zähne gruben sich in Haut, Finger krallten sich in Stoffe.

Schwindel überkam Sherlock, als sich das Blut rasant in seiner Körpermitte sammelte und er zwischen den Küssen heiser aufkeuchte.

Das hier war Wahnsinn. Sie befanden sich in einer dunklen, heruntergekommenen Gasse abseits der geschäftigen Hauptstraße, aber keinesfalls in einer völlig abgeschotteten Umgebung. Das einzige nicht zugemauerte Fenster schräg über ihnen war geschlossen und dunkel und dennoch konnte jeden Moment jemand dort erscheinen oder um die nächstgelegeneEcke kommen.

Sherlocks Herz hämmerte so stark gegen seine Rippen, dass er fürchtete, allein dieses Geräusch könne Schaulustige anziehen. Gleichzeitig war er überrascht wie gleichgültig es ihm gewesen wäre, würden sie entdeckt werden. John so leidenschaftlich und ungehemmt zu erleben war phänomenal und Sherlock war nicht bereit, kampflos darauf zu verzichten.

„Sag ja“, knurrte John dicht unter Sherlocks Ohr, wo er sich an der dünnen Haut des Halses festgesaugt hatte, und wiederholte damit Sherlocks Worte aus jener Nacht, in der sie den letzten Schritt gegangen waren.

„Was?“, fragte Sherlock, unsicher, ob er die Frage verpasst hatte.

John richtete sich soweit auf, dass er Sherlock direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. Eine Hand in Sherlocks Nacken, die andere am Bund seiner Hose wiederholte er die Worte, ohne eine zusätzliche Erklärung abzugeben. „Sag. Ja.“

„Ja...“ _Ja zu allem! Tausend Mal ja, solange du es bist, mit dem ich zusammen bin._

_Du kannst einfach nicht genug bekommen, oder?!_

Energisch drängte Sherlock die gehässige Stimme beiseite, bevor sie sich erneut einmischte, und beobachtete mit einer Spur Unglaube, wie John an ihm hinunterrutschte, dabei immer wieder einen Kuss auf die Stoffe setzte, die Sherlock bedeckten, und schließlich sein Gesicht gegen die Ausbuchtung in Sherlocks Schritt presste. Sherlock war längst nicht vollständig erigiert, doch jetzt, da Johns Intention durch die flinken Finger deutlich wurde, nahm das Kribbeln in seiner Leiste schlagartig zu.

Er biss sich erneut in die Lippen, als John den Reißverschluss herunterzog, sein Gesicht in den entstandenen Spalt schmiegte und die flache Zunge gegen den von Körperwärme und Atem befeuchteten Stoff der Unterhose drückte.

„Ich will, dass du in meinen Mund kommst.“

Sherlock verkniff es sich, lauthals aufzustöhnen und legte den Kopf nach Luft schnappend in den Nacken. Wie von selbst fuhren seine behandschuhten Finger durch Johns blondes Haar, jedoch ohne ihn zu drängen oder gar aufzuhalten. Wenn John das hier und jetzt tun wollte, dann war Sherlock der Letzte, der sich dagegen auflehnen würde.

Mehr als dass er es sah, hörte er, wie John sich an der Gürtelschnalle zu schaffen machte, die Hose gänzlich öffnete und den Stoff der Pants raschelnd beiseite schob. Ein Schwall kühle Luft traf Sherlocks intimste Körperstellen, kurz bevor ihn die herrlich feuchte Hitze von Johns Mund umfing.

„ _Oh_... oh, Gott...“

Die ersten Sekunden gelang es John, Sherlocks Penis bis zur Wurzel aufzunehmen, ohne dass ein Würgereflex ausgelöst wurde, doch nur wenig später war Sherlock komplett erigiert und das Manöver gelang John nicht noch einmal – auch wenn er es immer wieder versuchte.

Lutschend und saugend ließ John die Erektion in seinen Mund gleiten, bevor er sich soweit zurückzog, dass er mit der Zungenspitze über das empfindsame Frenulum streichen und in den Schlitz in der Eichel stoßen konnte. Mit der rechten Hand umfasste er die Wurzelund schaffte sich damit eine Grenze, die ihn gemahnte, sein enthusiastisches Unterfangen nicht zu übertreiben, bevor er die Erektion erneut in seine Kehle dringen ließ. Mit der linken Hand krallte er sich in die Rückseite von Sherlocks Oberschenkel, genau unter der Rundung der Pobacke, die er hin und wieder geistesabwesend knetete.

„ _John_ “, seufzte Sherlock immer wieder, immer weniger darauf bedacht, seine Erregung für sich zu behalten und niemanden auf sie aufmerksam zu machen. In einem vergeblichen Versuch, ihnen ein wenig mehr Privatsphäre zu gönnen, zog Sherlock an der Seite seines Mantels, die der Öffnung der Gasse zugewandt war, und verdeckte den knienden Mann notdürftig.

Dies veranlasste John dazu, zu Sherlock aufzusehen.

Sherlocks Brust zog sich zusammen wie ein heißer Knoten, bevor sich die Spannung mit einem Anflug von Euphorie löste und ein warmes Kribbeln durch seine Zellen schwemmte.

_Oh, Gott, wie sehr ich dich liebe, du verrückter Kerl._

Sherlock meinte, unverhohlene Leidenschaft in Johns Gesicht, das fast vollständig im Schatten lag, zu erkennen. Dunkle Hitzeflecken zeichneten seine Wangen, während Speichel seine Lippen, sein Kinn und die Nasenspitze benetzte. Auch die Finger, die Sherlocks Penis umklammert hielten, glänzten feucht im Zwielicht der Gasse. Er keuchte atemlos, als er Sherlock aus seinem Mund gleiten ließ, nur um gleich darauf das herausquellende Präejakulat von der geschwollenen Spitze zu küssen.

Ungewohnt unbeteiligt realisierte Sherlock, dass das Handy in seiner Manteltasche klingelte. Wer auch immer die Dreistigkeit besaß, ausgerechnet jetzt anzurufen, würde warten müssen. Zu fokussiert, zu eingenommen war er von John und der ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit, die dieser ihm schenkte.

Etwas Fragendes lag in Johns Augen, als sich ihre Blicke begegneten. Doch Sherlock biss sich nur auf die Unterlippe und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Nicht aufhören.“

Kurze Zeit später verstummte das Klingeln und der Signalton einer Textnachricht hallte in der Gasse wider.

Sherlock kümmerte es nicht. Sanft umfasste er Johns Kopf und bewegte seine Hüften zaghaft vor und zurück. Die minimalste Stoßbewegung, um John in seinem Tun nicht zu überfordern. Doch dank der Barriere durch Johns Hand war es praktisch unmöglich, zu tief in dessen Kehle zu dringen. Stattdessen trieb er Sherlock mit der linken Hand, die sich unnachgiebig in Sherlocks Pobacke gekrallt hatte, immer weiter an, bis Sherlock schließlich jegliche Vorsicht fahren ließ und sich seiner Ekstase hingab.

Stöhnend und seufzend drang er immer wieder in Johns Mund, bis die Erregung überhand nahm und der Orgasmus wie ein nachhallender Blitz durch seinen Körper zuckte. Kaum dass die unkontrollierbaren Kontraktionen nachließen, krümmte sich Sherlock nach vorn und stützte sich Halt suchend auf Johns Schultern ab, während er vergeblich ein Wimmern zu unterdrücken versuchte.

John saugte noch immer an der nun hypersensiblen Eichel, bis er auch den letzten Tropfen von Sherlocks Erguss abgeleckt hatte, wischte sich notdürftig über das Gesicht und verteilte weitere Küsse auf Sherlocks abschwellenden Penis und dem nackten Unterbauch.

Zittrig und schwindlig atmete Sherlock in den Raum zwischen ihren Körpern und versuchte, sich zu sammeln. Doch als er auf John hinabblickte und das verschmitzte Grinsen auf den schmalen Lippen sah, ließ sich Sherlock ebenfalls auf die Knie sinken, legte seine Arme um Johns Schultern und zog den anderen Mann in der gleichen Bewegung eng an sich. Er presste seine Lippen auf Johns, schob die Zunge in dessen Mund und leckte gierig über ihr Gegenstück, schmeckte die salzigen Reste seines eigenen Ergusses.

John machte einen überraschten Laut, erwiderte den Kuss jedoch ungehemmt.

Stirn an Stirn kamen sie einige Sekunden später zur Ruhe, bevor Sherlock aufsah und einen weiteren Kuss auf Johns Lippen setzte.

„Jetzt bin ich dran“, entschied er und griff nach Johns Hosenbund. Doch Johns Hand schoss hervor und hielt ihn auf.

„Nein, nicht jetzt.“

Enttäuschung und Verwirrung wuschen über Sherlock hinweg.

Als John das sah, fügte er hinzu: „Nicht falsch verstehen. Ich bin nur... _fuck_.“ In einem Anflug aus Ungeduld und kaum kaschierter Verzweiflung griff sich John in den Schritt und justierte notdürftig seine eigene, deutlich sichtbare Erektion. Energisch griff er in Sherlocks Nacken und zog ihn an sich heran, sodass sie sich erneut Stirn an Stirn wiederfanden.

„Ich will _in dir_ sein, Sherlock, und wenn du mich jetzt anfasst... kann ich für nichts garantieren, okay?“

Sherlock sog zischend die kühle Nachtluft ein und versuchte, die Bilder zu verarbeiten, die ihm sein Unterbewusstsein bereitwillig in den Weg warf. Zwar war die Vorstellung, dass John regelrecht die Kontrolle verlieren und einfach über ihn herfallen würde, verlockend. Doch wusste Sherlock nur allzu gut, dass Fantasie und Realität in solchen Dingen oftmals meilenweit voneinander entfernt lagen.

Es sprach für John, dass er sich – trotz seiner überbordenden Erregung – darüber bewusst war und sich weigerte, die Dinge zu überstürzen.

„Dann lass uns nach Hause gehen“, raunte Sherlock kompromissbereit und stand auf. Eilig zog er sich wieder vollständig an, rückte die Kleidung zurecht und klopfte den Straßenschmutz von seinen Knien. Ein flüchtiger Blick zu John zeigte, dass dieser sich selbstvergessen durch das zerzauste Haar strich und noch einmal seinen Schritt justierte, während er Sherlock aufmerksam beobachtete.

_Raubtier..._

Sherlock schluckte schwer, sah sich noch einmal um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie niemand gesehen hatte, und verließ die Gasse schließlich.

_Was wird er wohl mit mir machen, wenn wir zuhause sind?_

Auf dem Weg zur Hauptstraße beobachtete Sherlock John fasziniert von der Seite. John lief etwas versteift, immer darauf bedacht, dass die Jacke seinen Unterleib verdeckte, und atmete alle paar Schritte tief durch. Die meiste Zeit vermied er es, Sherlocks Blick zu erwidern, doch kaum, dass sie in einem Taxi saßen und auf dem Weg zur Baker Street waren, wandte er sich ihm zu.

„Wer hat vorhin angerufen?“

„Was? Ach ja...“ Fahrig kramte Sherlock das Handy aus seiner Manteltasche und studierte das Display. Sowohl der verpasste Anruf, als auch die Nachricht waren von Lestrade. Letztere lautete wie folgt:

_Die Spurensicherung wird noch eine Weile beschäftigt sein. Heilloses Chaos hier. Komm morgen Mittag ins Yard zur Besprechung unserer weiteren Vorgehensweise._

_PS: Die grüne Mappe ist gesichert._

Sherlock gab den Inhalt der Nachricht in knappen Worten wider und steckte das Handy zurück in seinen Mantel.

„Das heißt wohl, dass ich den Rest des Abends frei habe...“, sagte er und mischte eine Prise Anrüchigkeit in seinen Tonfall.

„Gut“, erwiderte John knapp, ohne auf die Implikation einzugehen.

Ein Blick aus dem Seitenfenster verriet Sherlock, dass sie wenigstens noch zehn Minuten unterwegs sein würden. Erneut ließ er seinen Blick über John wandern, sah, wie dieser zur Beruhigung immer wieder die Hände auf seinen Knien zu Fäusten ballte und lockerte und gleichzeitig die Zähne fest aufeinanderpresste, obwohl die prominente Ausbuchtung in seiner Hose bereits zurückgegangen war.

„John.“

Sogleich wandte sich John Sherlock zu, doch dieser wusste nicht, wie er das, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, in Worte fassen sollte. Ihre Blicke verhakten sich ineinander, als ob Willenskraft allein genügen würde, die Gefühle und Gedanken zwischen ihnen zu teilen. Sherlock glaubte, regelrecht zu spüren, wie es in John vibrierte, wie alles in ihm nach Sherlock greifen wollte – und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er diesen Effekt, den er auf John zu haben schien, durchaus genoss.

Gleichzeitig machte es ihn wahnsinnig, diesem Verlangen nicht hier und jetzt nachgeben zu können. Kurzentschlossen lehnte er sich zu John hinüber, um ihn zu küssen, doch John wich zurück.

„Nicht.“

Verwundert und ein wenig verletzt hielt Sherlock inne.

„Tut mir leid, bitte versteh das nicht falsch, aber...“ Johns Augen huschten zum Hinterkopf des Taxifahrers, dann zurück zu Sherlock, „erinnere dich daran, was ich dir in der Gasse gesagt habe. Es ist schwierig genug... glaub mir.“

Der Anflug der ersten Zweifel verpuffte bei diesen Worten augenblicklich. Erleichtert lehnte sich Sherlock John erneut entgegen, raunte ein „Ist mir egal, wir sind gleich da“ und küsste ihn.

John seufzte überrascht, verweigerte sich jedoch nicht länger. Im Gegenteil. Bereitwillig öffnete er den Mund und ließ Sherlocks forsche Zunge ein, während er sich in den dunklen Locken in Sherlocks Nacken verfing.

Mit neuem Mut rückte Sherlock etwas auf, sodass sie einander von Schulter bis Knie nahtlos berührten und vertiefte den Kuss noch ein wenig. Er glaubte, sich noch immer selbst schmecken zu können. Ein Gedanke, der ihm durchaus erotisch erschien, war das doch ein Beweis für das, was sie erst vor wenigen Minuten getan hatten. Seine Hand strich ganz von selbst über Johns Oberschenkel, knetete den festen Muskel unter dem Stoff und glitt ein Stück höher, bis sie Johns Leiste touchierte.

„ _Fu_... Sher— Das ist nicht fair!“, protestierte John halbherzig und griff nach der Hand, um sie aufzuhalten. Die Finger in den Locken packten fester zu und drehten Sherlocks Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, sodass John ungehindert an den langen Hals herankam, den er sogleich mit seinen Zähnen bearbeitete.

Sherlock biss sich in die Unterlippe, um das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, das in seiner Kehle lauerte. Als er kurz darauf die Augen öffnete, begegnete er dem Blick des Taxifahrers im Rückspiegel, dessen eine Hand ganz offensichtlich zwischen seinen Beinen verschwunden war. Ertappt schreckte er auf, nur um im nächsten Moment scharf auf die Bremse zu treten, als er realisierte, dass er beinahe in den stehenden Vordermann gefahren wäre.

„Scheiße... verdammt noch mal!“, fluchte er, mittlerweile mit hochrotem Kopf und hob die Hand, um sich mit der Geste bei dem Fahrer in dem anderen Auto zu entschuldigen.

„Alles okay?“, fragte John gereizt und durchbohrte den Fahrer mit mordlustigen Blicken.

„Ja, ja, alles in Ordnung. Ich... äh... lasst euch nicht stören.“

Sherlock drehte sich zu John und verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Ich denke, wir sollten laufen. Es sind nur noch zwei Blöcke... und die Abkühlung wird uns guttun.“

„Das— das müsst ihr nicht! Ich fahr’ euch, kein Problem!“

Ohne die Worte des Fahrers zu beachten, holte Sherlock ein paar Geldscheine aus seiner Brieftasche und reichte sie durch die Öffnung in der Plexiglastrennwand. „Behalten Sie den Rest“, sagte er und stieg hinter John aus dem Wagen. Doch gerade als er die Tür zum Font zugeworfen hatte, ließ der Fahrer das Seitenfenster hinunter und streckte den Kopf heraus.

„Hey, äh... 221 Baker Street war das doch, oder?“

Sherlocks Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als er den anderen Mann bösartig anfunkelte. „Vergessen Sie diese Adresse lieber ganz schnell wieder“, zischte er und ging zu John, der ein paar Schritte vorgegangen war, griff nach dessen Handund machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Sie waren nur wenige Meter weit gekommen, als John anfing, zu lachen.

„Was ist?“

„Ich glaube, der hätte uns die Fahrt glatt spendiert, wenn wir ihn hätten zusehen lassen.“

„Ich glaube eher, dass er mitmachen wollte“, erwiderte Sherlock trocken und drückte liebevoll Johns Hand, als er sah wie dieser erst kreideweiß vor Schreck und den rot vor Wut wurde. Manchmal war seine Naivität einfach herzallerliebst.

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage!“

„Nein, natürlich nicht.“

Lächelnd bogen sie in die Baker Street ein und beschleunigten ihre Schritte auf den letzten Metern. Sherlocks Herzschlag nahm augenblicklich wieder an Geschwindigkeit zu, während er unbeholfen nach dem Hausschlüssel suchte und diesen mit zitternden Fingern ins Schloss schob. John stand direkt hinter ihm und legte ihm beide Hände auf die Hüften.

„Beeil dich“, knurrte er und drückte seine Daumen auf Höhe des Sakraldreiecks in den rauen Stoff des Mantels, was einen zusätzlichen Schauer über Sherlocks Rückgrat sandte.

Erleichtert atmete Sherlock auf, als die Tür endlich aufsprang und sie das Haus betreten konnten. Sherlock wollte herumwirbeln und ihr unterbrochenes Liebesspiel bereits im Eingangsbereich fortführen, doch John hatte andere Pläne. Mit einer verneinenden Kopfbewegung schob er sich an Sherlock vorbei und steuerte gezielt die Treppe in den ersten Stock an, welche er unbeirrt erklomm.

Erregt und frustriert zugleich folgte Sherlock ihm und ließ seinen Mantel bereits von den Schultern gleiten, bevor er die Wohnung betrat.

John, der in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers Halt gemacht hatte, drehte sich um und fixierte Sherlock mit einem strengen Blick. „Bleib hier, zieh dich aus. Ich bin gleich wieder da.“ Ohne Sherlock eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, ging er durch die Küche und verschwand im hinteren Teil der Wohnung.

Sherlock schluckte schwer. Dieser John, der routiniert Befehle erteilte und davon ausging, dass man sie befolgte, ohne sie infrage zu stellen, war etwas, das ihn durchaus reizte. Vielleicht wäre John eines Tages dazu bereit, seine alte Uniform anzuziehen und—

Sherlock errötete heftig bei dem Gedanken an all die geheimen Fantasien, die er noch mit niemandem geteilt hatte. Doch das waren Dinge, über die er ein anderes Mal nachdenken konnte. John würde sicherlich nicht lange brauchen, um wieder zurückzukommen, daher beeilte er sich, sein Jackett auszuziehen und es über die Rückenlehne des Schreibtischstuhls zu hängen, gleichzeitig aus seinen Schuhen zu schlüpfen und sich anschließend dem Rest seiner Kleidung zu entledigen.

Er hatte gerade die Hose gefaltet und auf seinen Sessel gelegt und war nun dabei, die Socken abzustreifen, als John im Durchgang zur Küche erschien. Splitterfasernackt. Sherlock sog scharf die Luft ein, ließ seinen Blick von dem silbrigen Narbengeflecht auf der Schulter über den Oberkörper wandern und blieb an der geröteten, feuchten Spitze der Erektion hängen, die fordernd in Sherlocks Richtung abstand. Er realisierte, dass John etwas in der linken Faust hielt, konnte aber nicht erkennen, worum es sich handelte.

„Du bist noch nicht fertig“, stellte John tadelnd fest und wies mit dem Kinn auf die schwarzen Pants, die das kleine Intermezzo in der Gasse nicht vollkommen unbeschadet überstanden hatten. Weiße Flecken prangten deutlich sichtbar auf dem dunklen Stoff.

„John, ich—“ Sherlock verstummte, als John auf ihn zukam und nur knapp einen Schritt von ihm entfernt stehenblieb. Er beeilte sich, die Finger in den elastischen Bund zu haken, doch bevor er die Pants herunterziehen konnte, hielt John ihn auf.

„Lass nur, du hattest deine Chance.“ Er unterstrich das Gesagte mit einem wölfischen Lächeln und hielt sein Mitbringsel, ein Tiegelchen mit einem salbenartigen, weißen Gemisch, zwischen ihnen hoch. „Ich möchte es heute damit versuchen. Es trocknet nicht so schnell aus wie herkömmliches Gleitgel und soll bei der Penetration generell angenehmer sein – für beide Partner.“

Eine Welle der Erregung schüttelte Sherlock von Kopf bis Fuß. Er nickte hektisch, nicht in der Lage, sein Einverständnis in klare Worte zu fassen. Auch er hatte gehört, dass Analsex mit Vaseline wesentlich angenehmer sein sollte, hatte es aber nie ausprobiert, da sich das Gemisch nicht mit Latex vertrug und er für Risikospielchen nicht zu haben war.

Gebannt beobachtete er, wie John das Tiegelchenaufschraubte und auf den Couchtisch stellte. Gleich darauf sah er zu Sherlock auf, streckte sich und küsste ihn.

Sherlock liebte es, John zu küssen. Seine Küsse waren nicht einfach nur notwendige Berührungen zwischen zwei Leuten, die sich zufällig getroffen und entschieden hatten, Sex miteinander zu haben, sondern waren immer von einer Absicht geprägt. Der Absicht, sich mit seinem Partner emotional zu verbinden – ob nun zärtlich oder gierig wie jetzt –ihn Lust und Zuneigung spüren zu lassen. Sherlock bemühte sich, auch nur einen Bruchteil dessen, was John ihn spüren ließ, widerzuspiegeln, konnte aber nicht einschätzen, ob es ihm auch nur Ansatzweise gelang.

Das aufwallende Gefühl der Unzulänglichkeit und der Angst, dass all das, was er mit John hatte, nicht für immer halten würde, schnürte ihm von einem Moment zum anderen die Kehle zu.

„Alles okay?“, fragte John, als er Sherlocks mühsames Luftholen bemerkte.

„Ja“, log Sherlock und schlang beide Arme um den kleineren Mann, „ich will dich so sehr.“

_Für immer!_

John streichelte über Sherlocks Rücken, griff mit beiden Händen in die Pobacken und massierte sie lasziv durch den dünnen Stoff der Pants, während seine Erektion zwischen ihren Bäuchen klemmte und klare Flüssigkeit absonderte. Seine Zunge fuhr das linke Schlüsselbein entlang, tauchte in die Drosselgrube und wurde von Lippen abgelöst, die Küsse auf Hals und Kiefer verteilten.

„Du hast mich“, wisperte John und löste mit diesen wenigen Worten eine Gänsehaut aus, die sich in Windeseile über Sherlocks Körper arbeitete.

Selbstvergessen seufzte Sherlock in den nächsten Kuss. Als er die Kante des Sofasitzkissens an seinen Waden spürte, ließ er sich vertrauensvoll nach hinten fallen und sah erwartungsvoll zu John auf.

John ging in der Bewegung mit, schob sein linkes Knie auf die Sitzfläche und griff gleichzeitig in Sherlocks Kniekehle, um ihn in eine liegende Position zu drehen, während er den rechten Fuß auf dem Boden ließ, um die Balance nicht zu verlieren. Er küsste sich über Sherlocks Torso, stützte sich mit einer Hand neben Sherlock ab und zog mit der anderen an den schwarzen Pants.

Sherlock warf seine Arme über die Armlehne des Sofas und hob seine Hüften an, damit John den Stoff unter ihm hervorziehen konnte. Gebannt beobachtete er, wie John sich aufrichtete und die Pants ganz langsam über die Oberschenkel schob, bevor er den Stoff zwischen Sherlocks Knien in seine Faust schloss und sich vorbeugte. Die Oberschenkel auf diese Art auf seine Brust gepresst, stieß Sherlock einen überraschten Laut aus und suchte fiebrig nach Johns Blick.

Dieser war jedoch völlig auf die entblößten Körperstellen fokussiert und streichelte mit der freien Hand sanft aber gezielt über Sherlocks Erektion, dann über die runzlige Haut des Skrotums. Er fuhr die Hodensacknaht mit seinem Zeigefinger nach, bis er die faltige Haut des Anus erreichte und gab ein dunkles Grollen von sich. Die Linke noch immer in den Pants vergraben, rutschte John ein Stück zurück, sodass er mit der Zunge die gleiche Route wie zuvor mit dem Zeigefinger nachfahren konnte.

Ein Ruck ging durch Sherlock, als Johns Zungenspitze über die empfindsamen Nervenenden wanderte, doch Johns Griff hielt ihn in der zusammengefalteten Position und ließ nicht zu, dass er sich mehr als ein paar Millimeter nach links oder rechts bewegte.

Sherlock stöhnte hilflos auf und krallte sich Halt suchend in die Armlehne des Sofas, während ihn Johns Rechte noch ein wenig mehr spreizte und Daumen und Zungenspitze abwechselnd über die feuchte Stelleglitten. Atemlos registrierte Sherlock, wie sich John nach einigen Sekunden vorlehnte, um über Sherlocks Hoden und Schaft zu lecken, während die Kuppe seines Daumens über die Körperöffnung strich, als ob er damit die Nachgiebigkeit des Muskelrings prüfen wollte.

„Joh— nnnn... _ah!_ “

Scheinbar noch nicht zufrieden mit dem Resultat presste John seine Zunge erneut gegen Sherlocks intimste Körperstelle und drängte sie ein wenig ins Innere.

Sherlock stieß einen Schrei aus und bog ruckartig den Rücken durch. Er nahm wahr, wie die Seitennaht der Pants etwas nachgab, als einer der Fäden riss, kümmerte sich jedoch nicht im Mindesten darum. Die Naht hielt und John drückte Sherlocks Beine noch immer unnachgiebig auf dessen Brust, während er lustvoll seufzte und stöhnte.

Schwer atmend richtete sich John auf und wischte sich über den nassen Mund. „Eines Tages will ich dich festbinden unddas solange machen, bis du kommst, aber heute...“ Er lehnte sich zum Couchtisch hinüber, tauchte Zeige- und Mittelfinger in das Tiegelchen und verteilte die salbenartige Masse über Sherlocks Anus, schob die Finger wenig später durch den zitternden Muskelring. Erstaunen zeichnete sein Gesicht und ein tonloses Stöhnen brach durch seine Lippen, als seine Finger mühelos von Sherlocks Körper verschlungen wurden.

„ _Aaah_ —“, schluchzte Sherlock und wand sich wollüstig unter dem unnachgiebigen Griff. Heiße Begierde flammte durch seinen Körper, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, von John auf diese Art berührt zu werden. Kein Unbehagen, keine Schmerzen vernebelte das Erlebnis – und er wollte mehr.

„ _Fuck_...“, fluchte John andächtig, ehe er sich daran erinnerte, dass er seine vorangegangene Ankündigung noch nicht vollständig ausgesprochen hatte. „Heute will ich in dir sein.“

John zog seine Finger fast vollständig zurück, bevor er sie erneut so tief wie möglich in Sherlocks Inneres schob.

Sherlock hob den Kopf und stöhnte ungehalten. Die unnachgiebige Reizung an seiner Prostata sandte Schauer um Schauer durch seine Zellen. Er spürte, wie mit jeder Berührung des sensiblen Nervenbündelns mehr Präejakulat aus dem Spalt an seiner Eichel trat und zwischen seine angewinkelten Oberschenkel auf seinen Bauch tropfte, bis er nicht mehr wusste, wo oben und wo unten war.

Irgendwann musste er angefangen haben, Dinge zu sagen, Bitten zu formulieren oder sogar zu flehen, denn John hatte die Hand aus dem Stoff gelöst und streichelte mit der nun freien Hand beruhigend über Sherlocks Schenkel und Hüfte.

„Einen Augenblick, Liebling“, hörte er John wispern, bevor er die teuflisch geschickten Finger zurückzog.

Die plötzliche Leere und das Ausbleiben der Stimulation ließ Sherlock irritiert aufblicken. Er sah, wie John etwas von der Vaseline auf seiner eigenen Erektion verrieb, die steinhart und dunkelrot zwischen ihnen aufragte, sah sich selbst – noch immer in der gleichen zusammengefalteten Haltung – schweißnass und vor Erregung vibrierend. Er wimmerte leise, als John wieder dichter an ihn heranrückte.

Mit der rechten Hand griff John erneut nach dem Stoff, drückte Sherlocks Oberschenkel gegen dessen Brust und stabilisierte mit der linken seine Erektion, um langsam in Sherlock einzudringen. Er fluchte verhalten, hielt inne und kniff die Augen zu, als seine Eichel den Muskelring passierte.

„So _eng...!_ “

Auch Sherlock stöhnte, als sein Körper noch mehr als zuvor gedehnt wurde; als sich die Reibung in seinem Inneren verhundertfachte und eine Hitzewelle über ihn hinwegrollte. Ihm blieb die Luft weg, jeglicher Gedanke, der nichts mit diesem Moment zu tun hatte, verglühte zu weißer Asche.

„John“, japste Sherlock, kaum in der Lage zu atmen.

Langsam und mit Bedacht zog sich John aus dem anderen Körper zurück, nur um im nächsten Moment hart und tief in ihn einzudringen. Wieder und wieder und _wieder_.

„Oh, Gott— _Ja! Ja!_ “

Sherlock stöhnte und schluchzte selbstvergessen unter den Stößen, die ihn bis ins Mark erschütterten und die seine Erregung in nie gekannte Höhen katapultierten. Er krallte sich in den Arm, der sich zwischen seinen Knien auf seine Brust stützte und hielt sich mit der anderen Hand am Sitzkissen des Sofas fest, um nicht gänzlich den – vermutlich eingebildeten – Halt zu verlieren.

Er hörte Johns Stöhnen, hörte das Klatschen von Haut auf Haut und spürte, wie er seinem Orgasmus immer näher kam. Jedoch schien er schon bald eine unsichtbare Wand erreicht zu haben, die sein Körper nicht zu überwinden wusste.

„John! John, bitte... ich... ich will... kommen... _bitte!_ “

John verlangsamte seine Bewegungen augenblicklich und sah auf Sherlock hinab. Eilig zog er den schwarzen Stoff über Sherlocks Beine und warf ihn beiseite, spreizte die nun freien Schenkel und lehnte sich vor, um Sherlock zu küssen.

„Sherlock“, raunte John und wischte ein paar der feuchten Locken aus dem geröteten Gesicht, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete, um Sherlock den nötigen Raum zu geben. „Fass dich an. Zeig mir, wie du kommst!“

Ohne zu zögern ließ Sherlock seine Beine noch ein wenig weiter aufklappen. Er griff nach seiner schmerzhaft harten Erektion und pumpte ganz unzeremoniell die Vorhaut über die nasse, hochsensible Eichel, während John seinen Rhythmus wieder aufnahm – langsamer diesmal, aber nicht minder intensiv. Elektrische Impulse blitzten über Sherlocks Nervenbahnen, erste automatische Kontraktionen zuckten durch seine Leiste und seine Gesäßmuskeln. Er atmete schwer, versuchte, die immer wieder aufwallende Erregung festzuhalten.

„Mehr“, flehte er heiser und suchte Johns Blick.

Dieser gehorchte augenblicklich und beschleunigte seine Stöße, nicht ohne seinem eigenen Orgasmus unaufhaltsam entgegenzusteuern.

„Sherlock... ich... ich kann... hnnn—“

Als Sherlock spürte, wie John den Höhepunkt erreichte und in ihm pulsierte, nichtsdestotrotz jedoch versuchte, wieder und wieder in ihn einzudringen, um auch Sherlock die Erlösung zu bringen, gelang es ihm endlich, loszulassen.

Einer unkontrollierbaren Welle gleich brach der Orgasmus über Sherlock herein und schüttelte ihn gnadenlos durch, bis er gänzlich die Orientierung verlor. Er spürte, wie das Sperma auf seinen Bauch und die Brust spritzte, spürte, wie sich John erschöpft über ihm abstützte und heißer Atem seine Haut zu versengen schien. Seine überstrapazierten Muskeln zitterten, als er die Beine ausstrecken wollte, aber nicht konnte, da John noch immer über ihm – in ihm – war.

Ungläubig gewisperte Worte, deren Bedeutung er im Augenblick nicht verstand, drangen an sein Ohr. Blind tastete er nach dem anderen Mann, zog ihn an sich und schmierte seine Lippen in der vermeintlichen Imitation eines Kusses über dessen Gesicht und Mund. Er krallte sich kraftlos in die aufgeheizte, feuchte Haut, nicht willens, je wieder loszulassen.

Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis sich John und Sherlock soweit gesammelt hatten, dass sie sich voneinander lösen konnten – zumindest so weit, dass sie einander ansehen konnten.

Ein benommenes, völlig verklärtes Grinsen zeichnete Johns Gesicht, als er neben Sherlock auf das Sofa rutschte und sich Sherlockauf die Seite drehte, sodass sie Brust an Brust nebeneinander lagen.

„Ich hoffe, dass war okay...?“, fragte John und strich die völlig wirren Strähnen aus Sherlocks Stirn.

„Okay?“, wiederholte Sherlock, noch immer nicht ganz beisammen.

„Ich hab dir nicht wehgetan, oder?“

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Das war... unglaublich“, sagte Sherlock und küsste John sanft. Unglaublich und absolut fantastisch. Wenn Sherlock je Zweifel daran gehabt hatte, dass John ihm all das geben konnte, was er zu brauchen glaubte, dann waren diese Zweifel nun definitiv beseitigt.

Lächelnd schmiegte er sich an John und küsste ihn erneut. 

+++

tbc

 


	45. Chapter 45

John schreckte aus einem traumlosen Schlaf auf. Er wusste nicht, was ihn geweckt hatte. Automatisch griff er nach Sherlock, nur um festzustellen, dass das Bett neben ihm leer war. Das Laken war kühl, von verbliebener Körperwärme keine Spur. Sherlock musste bereits vor einer ganzen Weile aufgestanden sein.

Gähnend richtete sich John auf, tastete nach der Nachttischlampe und knipste sie an. Das

Licht blendete ihn und er verengte rasch die Augen, bis sie sich an den grellen Schein gewöhnt hatten. Blinzelnd nahm er seine Armbanduhr in die Hand. Es war erst kurz vor halb zwei. Sherlock konnte nicht lange geschlafen haben, selbst wenn sie nach der aufregenden Verfolgungsjagd und dem nicht minder aufregenden Intermezzo auf dem Sofa bereits vor Mitternacht schlafen gegangen waren.

Der jammernde Ton einer gequälten Violinensaite drang an sein Trommelfell. Vermutlich hatte ihn dieses Geräusch geweckt. Seufzend schlug er die Bettdecke zur Seite, stand auf und schlüpfte in seinen gestreiften Morgenmantel, um zu sehen, was Sherlock wachhielt und dazu bewog, sein Musikinstrument so zu malträtierten.

Barfuß ging er in das dunkle Wohnzimmer. Lediglich die Straßenlaterne spendete ein wenig Licht. Der Raum war eiskalt, was dem sperrangelweit geöffneten Fenster geschuldet war, und roch nach Zigaretten. Überrascht zog John die Nase kraus und sah sich nach Sherlock um.

Das Aufleuchten von roter Glut verriet John schließlich Sherlocks Position. Rasch durchquerte er den Raum und stellte sich neben Sherlocks Le Corbusier. Sherlock, lediglich mit einer dünnen Schlafanzughose bekleidet, saß in seinem Sessel und hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, die Augen geschlossen. Die Violine lag mitsamt dem Bogen in seinem Schoß, auf der Armlehne stand ein qualmender Aschenbecher. John glaubte, einen grimmigen Zug um Sherlocks Mundwinkel erkennen zu können, als er tief an der Zigarette zog und geräuschvoll den Rauch ausstieß.

Leise räusperte John sich. „Sherlock?“

Erschrocken zuckte Sherlock zusammen und riss die Augen auf. Aschenbecher und Violine rutschten von Schoss und Sessel, fielen klappernd zu Boden.

„Hey, hey. Entschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.“ Ganz automatisch ging John in die Hocke und schlug gegen die Glut einer glimmenden Zigarette, bevor sie ein Loch in den Teppich brennen konnte. Kleine rote Funken stoben dabei auf. Anschließend begann er, die verteilten Stummel aufzusammeln.

„Was willst du hier?“, fragte Sherlock mit lauernder Stimme.

Verwundert hielt John inne und sah nach oben. Er war nicht auf die wütend verzogene Miene eingestellt, die ihm entgegenfunkelte.

„Was du hier willst, hab ich gefragt?!“

John legte den Kopf zur Seite und sah Sherlock irritiert an. „Ich bin aufgewacht und du warst nicht im Bett. Also bin ich aufgestanden, um n—“

„—nach mir zu sehen. Weil ich nicht mal fünf Minuten ohne Überwachung für mich sein kann oder wie?“

John sog langsam die Luft in die Nase und zählte bis fünf. Dann legte er mit ruhigen Fingern die Stummel in den gläsernen Aschenbecher und richtete sich auf. Bedächtig klopfte er die Hand an seinem Morgenmantel ab. „Acht Zigaretten? Plus die, die gerade in deiner Hand verraucht. Ganz schön viel für _fünf Minuten_ , hm?“

„Und? Was geht dich das an? Bist du um meine Gesundheit besorgt, Doktor?“, zischte Sherlock aufgebracht, warf die Kippe in den Aschenbecher und stand so ruckartig auf, dass er dabei der am Boden liegenden Violine einen Tritt gab.

„Sag mal...“, murmelte John fassungslos und hob das Musikinstrument auf, um es auf den rotgemusterten Sessel zu legen. Dann ging er vorsichtig einen Schritt auf Sherlock zu, der wie ein gefangener Tiger durch den Raum pirschte, und legte eine Hand auf dessen nackten Oberarm.

„Himmel, du bist eiskalt.“

Gereizt schüttelte Sherlock Johns Hand ab und nahm seine Wanderung durch das Wohnzimmer wieder auf. „Lass mich.“

„Sher... was? Was ist los? Warum bist du so verärgert?“

„Geh wieder schlafen, John.“

Mit über der Brust überkreuzten Armen stellte sich John erneut in Sherlocks Weg und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Ganz sicher nicht, bevor du mir sagst, was mit dir los ist!“

„Was mit _mir_ los ist? Mit _mir_?“ Bedrohlich ging Sherlock auf John zu und blickte auf ihn herab. Als John Sherlocks Blick mit derselben Intensität erwiderte und keinen Schritt zurückwich, setzte er nach: „Du bist mit mir los, John Watson!“

Verdutzt hob John die Augenbraue. „Was meinst du damit?“

„Was meinst du damit, was meinst du damit?“, äffte Sherlock John nach und warf theatralisch die Hände in die Luft. Dann wandte er sich ab und begann erneut, auf und ab zu laufen. „Wie ist das mit so komischen, kleinen Gehirnen? Das muss doch schrecklich langweilig sein?“

„Sherlock“, warnte John mit harter Stimme. „Du sagst mir jetzt auf der Stelle, was in dich gefahren ist!“

„Oder was, John? Oder du gehst und ich werde dich nie wiedersehen? Weil ich nicht normal bin? Eine Dramaqueen? Ein Freak? Jemand der—“, kopfschüttelnd unterbrach sich Sherlock. War seine Stimme kurzzeitig leiser und brüchig geworden, so nahm sie nun wieder an Schärfe zu. „Du bist eine Ablenkung für mich. Verstehst du?“

„Ich verstehe ganz und gar nicht!“

Knurrend nahm Sherlock sein Telefon vom Schreibtisch und entriegelte es. Das weißliche Licht in dem sonst so dunklen Raum illuminierte Sherlocks Gesicht und gab ihm etwas Maskenhaftes. John beobachtete, wie Sherlock grimmig mit spitzem Zeigefinger auf den Bildschirm tippte und schließlich das Telefon in Johns Richtung hielt.

Zögerlich nahm John Sherlock das Handy ab und überflog die Kurznachrichten auf dem Display.

_Wirklich, kleiner Bruder? In einer Hinterhofgasse?_

_Kein Wunder, dass du den Fall noch nicht gelöst hast._

_Gefühle sind ein chemischer Defekt, der auf der Verliererseite zu finden ist._

„Was ist das denn für ein Unsinn?“ Kopfschüttelnd gab John Sherlock das Telefon zurück, der es achtlos auf den Tisch fallen ließ. „Das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich? Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass dein versnobter Bruder selbst an diesem _chemischen Defekt_ leidet, oder?“

„Er hat Recht, John.“ Verzweifelt grub Sherlock die Hände in seine Locken und zog daran. „Ich bin ein hochfunktioneller Soziopath und hätte diesen Fall schon längst gelöst, wenn du nicht ständig in meinen Gedanken wärst. Doch du hast dich eingeschlichen und dort breitgemacht. Ich...“

„Sher—“

„Du lenkst mich ab... Ich hätte nie zulassen dürfen, dass... dass... ich hätte mich auf den Fall fokussieren müssen. Ich—“

„Sherlock, du hättest gestern nichts mehr tun können. Lass dir von Mycroft nichts einreden. Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass du den Abend frei hast.“

„Verdammt. Sei doch nicht so naiv! Es geht nicht nur um gestern Abend. Der Punkt ist, dass ich mich ablenken lassen _will_ _!_ Meine Arbeit ist alles, worin ich gut bin. Und dann schneist du in mein Leben und... und... stellst alles auf den Kopf!“

John sah, wie die Finger, die sich in Sherlocks Haare krallten, zitterten. Hin- und hergerissen zwischen Enttäuschung, verletzten Gefühlen, gekränktem Stolz und Mitleid für diesen gepeinigten Mann wusste John nicht, wie er nun am besten agieren sollte.

„Sherlock...“, vorsichtig trat John an die gekrümmt stehende Gestalt und wollte seine Hand nach ihr ausstrecken. Ganz vorsichtig, als würde er ein wildes Tier berühren wollen. Doch noch bevor seine Fingerspitzen den bebenden Körper erreichten, stöhnte Sherlock gepeinigt auf.

„Halt den Mund. Sei endlich still...“

Mit diesen Worten eilte er aus dem Raum in Richtung Schlafzimmer und warf die Tür hinter sich zu.

John widerstand dem Drang, Sherlock hinterherzulaufen und ging stattdessen in die Küche. Mechanisch kochte er eine Tasse Tee, um seine zitternden Hände zu beschäftigen. Ihm war übel und sein Herz klopfte aufgeregt in der Brust. Es verstand nicht, was gerade geschehen war.

Während John an dem viel zu heißen Getränk nippte und seine Emotionen und Gedanken dabei Achterbahn fuhren, fragte er sich, ob Sherlock eventuell recht hatte. War John störend für seine Arbeit? Nahm er Sherlocks Beschäftigung nicht ernst genug? Lenkte er ihn ab?

Nein, tief drinnen glaubte John das nicht. Vielleicht hätte er Sherlock in der Gasse nicht so überrumpeln sollen. Aber sonst? Sonst stellte er doch kein Hindernis für Sherlock dar, oder?

Seufzend vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Hände. War es angebracht, nach Hause zu fahren? Der Gedanke daran verstärkte die Übelkeit und verursachte ein kaltes Prickeln in seinem Nacken. Er wollte Sherlock und die Baker Street nicht verlassen. Er wollte nicht gehen. Aber vielleicht sollte er Sherlock Zeit für sich und den Fall geben. Zeit ohne Ablenkung. Immerhin musste er morgen Vormittag ins Yard und brauchte dort all seinen Fokus.

John leerte seine Tasse. Ja, die Entscheidung war getroffen, auch wenn er überhaupt nicht glücklich damit war. Er würde sich ins Schlafzimmer stehlen, in der Hoffnung, keine erneute Konfrontation zu provozieren, seine Kleidung holen und verschwinden. Sherlock so den notwendigen Raum geben. Schleppend stand er auf, schloss vorher das Fenster im Wohnzimmer und ging anschließend leise ins Schlafzimmer.

Noch immer war die Nachttischlampe auf seiner Seite des Bettes an. Sherlock lag mit dem Rücken zu John im Bett, die Decke fest um den Körper gewickelt. Er atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig. John wusste nicht, ob Sherlock bereits eingeschlafen war; also ging er auf Zehenspitzen tiefer in den Raum und begann, seine Kleidung vom Boden aufzusammeln.

„Willst du gehen?“, fragte eine leise Stimme niedergeschlagen.

„Ich... ja. Nein. Ich _will_ nicht, aber ich denke, ich sollte dir Raum geben. Um dich nicht noch mehr abzulenken.“

„Bleib.“

„Sherlock... ich weiß nicht...“

Mit dem leisen Rascheln der Decke drehte sich Sherlock um und sah John aus traurigen, rotgeränderten Augen an. Er holte tief Luft. Es wirkte, als müsse er alle Kraft aufbringen, um die folgenden Worte auszusprechen.

„Bitte geh nicht. Bleib... bei mir.“

Etwas zog beim Anblick der unglücklichen Gestalt so schmerzhaft an Johns Herz, dass er ganz automatisch seine Kleidung fallen ließ und zu Sherlock ins Bett stieg.

„Sherlock, ich...“ _liebe dich..._ „Wir...“ _müssen darüber reden..._

„Bitte, ich will heute Nacht nicht mehr nachdenken. Mein Kopf ist so... voll...“, unterbrach Sherlock, streckte sich nach der Nachttischlampe und knipste das Licht aus. Dann schmiegte er seinen Kopf sacht, fast schüchtern, als wüsste er nicht, wie viel Körperkontakt erlaubt war, an Johns Oberarm und umgriff mit kühlen Fingern Johns Handgelenk. „Morgen, okay?“

 

*

 

John wachte in exakt derselben Position auf, in der er irgendwann eingeschlafen war. Instinktiv hätte er sich vermutlich den Großteil der Nacht hin und her gewälzt, doch er hatte Sherlock nicht wecken wollen. Der war nach ihrem _Disput –_ John wusste nicht, welchen Namen er den Geschehnissen der Nacht sonst geben sollte – zeitnah eingeschlafen und hatte sich keinen Millimeter mehr bewegt.

John hingegen hatte kaum ein Auge zugetan und war noch vor Sonnenaufgang hellwach gewesen. Gegen sieben Uhr hatte er sich vorsichtig von Sherlock gelöst, war unter die Dusche gestiegen und hatte sich ein mageres Frühstück, bestehend aus einer Tasse Tee und ein paar übriggebliebenen Scones, zubereitet.

Nun saß er im Bademantel in dem rotgemusterten Sessel, den er insgeheim bereits als _seinen_ betrachtete, nippte an seinem Tee und knabberte Gebäck, während er in der Zeitung vom Vortag blätterte.

_Sein Sessel..._

Kopfschüttelnd schimpfte er sich einen sentimentalen Idioten. Nach der gestrigen Episode wusste John nicht einmal, wie lange Sherlock es noch zulassen würde, dass er sich überhaupt in dessen Peripherie bewegte. Territoriales Verhalten brauchte er da gar nicht entwickeln. Sein Sessel, seine Zahnbürste, sein... _Freund_? Und doch hatte Sherlock bei seiner Rückkehr ins Schlafzimmer klargestellt, dass er nicht wollte, dass John ging.

Sherlocks ambivalentes Verhalten machte John hilflos. Ein Gefühl, mit dem er nur sehr schwer umgehen konnte.

Also saß John in dem immer noch kühlen Wohnzimmer und wartete auf Sherlock. Natürlich könnte John ihn wecken oder zumindest ins Schlafzimmer gehen und sich vernünftig anziehen. Kein Mann hatte bisher eine Schlacht im Bademantel gewonnen. Und doch scheute er die Konfrontation; wusste er doch nicht, in welcher Art von Situation er sich überhaupt befand. Klar war nur, er würde Sherlock nicht kampflos aufgeben.

Ein bekannter Signalton, den John dennoch nicht auf Anhieb zuordnen konnte, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Automatisch griff er nach seinem Telefon auf dem runden Beistelltisch neben dem Sessel und sah auf den Sperrbildschirm. Ein Icon mit zwei miteinander verbundenen Puzzleteilen zeigte ihm den Eingang einer Nachricht an.

Stirnrunzelnd entriegelte John den Bildschirm und öffnete die Nachricht.

_Hallo John,_

_herzlichen Glückwunsch! Heute vor sechs Monaten bist du eine Beziehung mit Jeanette eingegangen. Alles Gute zu eurem Jubiläum!_

_Wir von Perfect Match freuen uns immer, Paare nach solchen Meilensteinen beglückwünschen zu können._

_Solltest du ein wenig Zeit haben, würden wir dich bitten_ , _den folgenden Link anzuklicken und ein paar Fragen zu unserer Partnerbörse..._

Den Rest der Nachricht ersparte sich John. Stattdessen löschte er die Mitteilung und suchte hektisch auf seiner unübersichtlichen Benutzeroberfläche nach der _Perfect Match_ App. Wie hatte er nur vergessen können, den Beziehungsstatus zu ändern? Jeanette hatte ihre Beziehung offensichtlich ebenfalls nicht als beendet vermerkt, sonst hätte er diese unsägliche Nachricht gar nicht erst erhalten, sondern direkt einen dieser invasiven Fragebögen.

Hoffentlich nahm sie das nicht zum Anlass, sich erneut bei ihm zu melden. Bisher hatte er all ihre Versuche, mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten, rigoros unterbunden. Sei es, dass er ihre Nachrichten ungelesen löschte oder ihre Anrufe nicht entgegennahm.

Schließlich fand John das Icon und tippte es an. Sofort poppte erneut ein Glückwunschfenster auf. Knurrend wischte John es beiseite und suchte auf der Bedienoberfläche nach den Einstellungen zu seinem Profil. Er konnte sich selbst nicht beantworten, warum ihn die Tatsache, dass er in der App noch mit Jeanette verpaart war, so massiv störte, immerhin handelte es sich lediglich um ein Computerprogramm. Nichtsdestotrotz war es ihm ein kolossales Bedürfnis, seinen Beziehungsstatus mit ihr sofort zu beenden.

Planlos scrollte er durch das Programm, bis er endlich seine persönlichen Daten gefunden hatte. Es verschaffte ihm eine immense Befriedigung, als er das kleine _x,_ das ihn mit _in einer Beziehung mit_ _Jeanette M.,_ verband deaktivierte. Gleich darauf öffnete sich das Bewertungsprofil der App, in dem er gebeten wurde, Gründe für das Aus zu nennen und die Beziehung insgesamt zu bewerten.

Mit einem Gefühl von Erleichterung schloss John die App und löschte sie von seinem Telefon. Mit diesem Programm war er ein für alle Mal durch. Selbst wenn die App auf vertrackte Weise dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Sherlock in sein Leben getreten war. Dass er sich rettungslos verliebt hatte. Selbst, wenn er sich nun in einer Situation befand, die er überhaupt nicht einzuordnen vermochte.

Während seiner finalen Interaktion mit _Perfect Match_ musste Johns so abgelenkt gewesen sein, dass er überhört hatte, wie Sherlock aufgestanden war, denn im Badezimmer wurde gerade die Dusche abgestellt. Er legte sein Telefon beiseite und nahm stattdessen erneut die Zeitung in die Hand, um den Anschein zu erwecken, nicht nervös auf Sherlocks Ankunft zu warten.

Die Badezimmertür öffnete sich und John konnte das Tappen von nackten Füßen hören, die sich in seine Richtung bewegten. Er glaubte, dass die Schritte für einen Augenblick langsamer, zögerlicher wurden, nur um dann energisch wieder aufgenommen zu werden und schließlich ganz zu verstummen.

John widerstand dem Drang, sich sofort umzudrehen und starrte angestrengt auf die Seiten der Zeitung in seiner Hand, bis er ein leises Räuspern hörte.

„John?“

Langsam drehte sich John nach hinten und sah zu Sherlock, der in seinem seidenen Bademantel mit lasziver Pose im Türrahmen lehnte. Den linken Arm angewinkelt, den Kopf darauf gestützt, das Becken provokant zu Seite geschoben blickte Sherlock ihn unter langen Wimpern an und schenkte ihm ein halbseitiges Grinsen.

„Guten Morgen, John.“

„Guten Morgen?“

Mehr Frage als Aussage; denn John war ehrlich über die Art und Weise von Sherlocks Begrüßung überrascht. Insbesondere als der sich vom Türrahmen wegschob und aufreizend langsam auf ihn zuschritt. Mit sphinxartigem Lächeln blieb Sherlock schließlich vor John stehen, sah ihm tief in die Augen und beugte sich hinunter, um einen federleichten Kuss auf seine Lippen zu hauchen. Dann zog er die Zeitung aus Johns Fingern, faltete sie und legte sie auf den Beistelltisch, ohne dabei den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen.

Schließlich drehte er sich um und setzte sich mit gespreizten Beinen rittlings auf Johns Schoß. Mit einem leisen Seufzer rutschte er soweit nach unten, dass er sich mit dem Rücken gegen Johns Brust lehnen und den Kopf an seine Schulter legen konnte. Dann nahm er Johns Hände in seine und fuhr sich damit über den Körper. Erst über die Brust, den Bauch, dann über die Hüften und schließlich über die Außenseite der Schenkel.

Das weiche Material des Morgenmantels glitt seidig unter Johns Finger hindurch und sandte elektrische Impulse über seine Haut. Er spürte, wie in Sekundenschnelle Blut in seinen Unterleib gepumpt wurde. In seinem Unterbewusstsein mahnte eine leise Stimme John davor, dass er mit Sherlock sprechen wollte. Dass das, was hier gerade passierte, schlichtweg falsch war. Doch der warme Körper auf ihm, der Duft der frischgewaschenen, feuchten Haare; all das machte John willenlos und schwindelig.

„Hmmm.... Das ist gut...“, schnurrte Sherlock und rieb sich lasziv an John. „Ich war ganz allein, als ich heute morgen wach wurde. Und dabei war ich doch so verdammt... _hgnnn..._ heiß...“ Mit einem Stöhnen schob Sherlock Johns Hände zwischen seine Beine und in den Schoß. „Schau...“

„Oh je“, schmunzelte John, als seine Finger über Sherlocks anschwellendes Glied streiften. „Ich sehe schon. Was machen wir denn da nur, hm?“

Sanft zog er Sherlocks Ohrläppchen zwischen die Zähne und fuhr mit beiden Händen über Sherlocks Intimbereich. Strich über die Leiste, die prallen Hoden und schließlich über den Penis.

„Ich... _oh..._ weiß nicht. Aber ich glaube... _hnng..._ ich verstehe jetzt... _oh ja, da... John..._ wie du dich gestern Nacht gefühlt haben musst, als das Bett neben dir plötzlich leer war...“

Ruckartig zog John seine Hände zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Gleichzeitig prickelte eine Gänsehaut in seinem Nacken und stellte die feinen Härchen auf. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Das gestern Nacht war kein Vergleich.“

„Was? John, nicht aufhören.“ Murrend versuchte Sherlock, Johns Hände zurück in seinen Schoß zu drücken und gleichzeitig den Kopf zu drehen, um nach Johns Lippen zu schnappen. „Es war nicht so gemeint. Komm schon...“

„Nein. Steh auf.“ Energisch schob John Sherlock von sich. „Runter von mir!“

Schmollend rutschte Sherlock von John und murmelte „Spielverderber“, während er mit hocherhobenem Haupt in Richtung Küche stolzierte.

„Das ist kein verdammtes Spiel, Sherlock“, grollte John und folgte Sherlock in den angrenzenden Raum, um dort seinerseits im Türrahmen stehenzubleiben. Er lehnte sich dagegen und imitierte damit unbewusst Sherlocks vorangegangene Pose im Wohnzimmer; wenn auch nicht lasziv und provozierend. Eher so, als würde er an dem stabilen Holz Halt suchen. „Wir müssen über das, was gestern Nacht geschehen ist, reden.“

Nach wie vor hatte Sherlock John den Rücken zugedreht. Mit Eifer öffnete er Küchenschrank um Küchenschrank, wühlte in dem offenen Regal über der Spüle, ohne zu finden, was er scheinbar suchte.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie behilflich sein?“, fragte John irgendwann entnervt, was endlich zu einer Reaktion Sherlocks führte, wenn auch nur dazu, dass er eine Schranktür so heftig zuschlug, dass die Tassen darin gefährlich klapperten. Ruckartig fuhr er herum und funkelte John giftig an. Mit vor der Brust überkreuzten Armen lehnte er gegen den Tresen.

„Grade eben wolltest du mir ja auch nicht _zur Hand_ gehen, oder? Wie willst du mir sonst schon behilflich sein?“

„Ah“, machte John. „Ich sehe, wir sind wieder auf dem gleichen Stimmungslevel wie letzte Nacht? Beleidigungen und Anschuldigungen? Oder geht es dir nur um Sex mit mir?“

„Red’ keinen Unsinn. Merkst du nicht, dass du schon genug angerichtet hast, John?“

Müde schloss John die Augen und schüttelte sacht den Kopf. „Du denkst also wirklich, dass ich eine Ablenkung für dich bin?“

„Das ist doch offensichtlich. Seitdem du in mein Leben getreten bist – mit deiner albernen, sexuellen Identitätskrise, deinen schrecklichen Pullovern, deiner Aufmerksamkeit, deinem Lächeln. Deine Küsse... Du bist immer präsent!“

Mit drei Schritten hatte Sherlock die Küche durchquert und sich vor John aufgebaut. Plakativ tippte er mit dem Zeigefinger gegen Johns Stirn. „Genau hier hast du dich eingepflanzt und nimmst mein ganzes Denken in Anspruch. Du _bist_ eine verdammte Ablenkung.“

„Glaubst du vielleicht, mir geht es anders, du Idiot? Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass ich nicht aufhören kann, an dich zu denken?! Seit unserer ersten Begegnung hast du dich in mir eingenistet...“ Aufgebracht schnappte John nach Sherlocks Hand und zog sie von seinem Gesicht hinunter zu seinem Torso. Dort legte er die langen Finger auf seine Brust. „Nicht nur in meinem Kopf, sondern _hier_.“

John konnte förmlich sehen, wie sich Sherlocks Augen vor Schreck weiteten, als er mit einem Ruck die Finger aus Johns Umklammerung zog.

„Nein, nein, nein. Lüg mich nicht an. Das ist nicht fair!“

„Sherlock, bitte...“

Bestürzt beobachtete John wie verschiedenste Emotionen über Sherlock hinwegwuschen, bis er ihn irgendwann mit kalten Augen musterte.

„Nein, John. Du verstehst es einfach nicht. Ich hätte Mycrofts Fall schon längst gelöst, wenn du nicht—“

Plötzlich unendlich erschöpft wandte sich John ab. Er wollte sich nicht schon wieder mit Sherlocks haltlosen Vorwürfen konfrontiert sehen. Außerdem hatte Sherlock ihm gerade mehr als deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, vielleicht nicht mit Worten, aber doch mit seinem Verhalten, dass er lediglich an Sex mit John interessiert war, ihm sonst aber keine tieferen Gefühle entgegenbrachte.

_Knack den Hetero..._

„Nein, _du_ verstehst es nicht, Sherlock“, murmelte er, während er ins Schlafzimmer ging, um sich anzuziehen.

„Was verstehe ich nicht?“, fragte Sherlock mürrisch, während er John hinterherstapfte.

„Nicht ich bin hinderlich, dass du den verdammten Fall nicht löst. Du bist selbst völlig befangen, weil du Angst um deinen Bruder hast. Du und deine Gefühle für Mycroft sind—“

„Halt den Mund. Sag so was nicht“, unterbrach Sherlock schneidend. „Das ist völliger Unsinn!“

„Ja, natürlich“, seufzte John kraftlos und kramte in seiner Reisetasche nach frischer Wäsche.

Unter Sherlocks aufmerksamen Blick zog er seinen Morgenmantel aus und warf ihn in die Tasche. Als er in eine Unterhose stieg und seine Jeans vom Boden klaubte, griff Sherlock von hinten nach ihm.

Er wickelte seine langen Arme um Johns Torso und hauchte ihm ins Ohr. „Wollen wir das alles jetzt nicht vergessen und—“

Knurrend machte sich John von Sherlock frei und starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Sag mal, spinnst du? Ich kann doch jetzt nicht einfach so zur Tagesordnung übergehen und so tun, als hättest du mir all die Vorwürfe nie gemacht. Ich... ich glaub das einfach nicht!“

Hektisch zog er sich weiter an, schlüpfte in Jeans und T-Shirt, bis Schmerz und Verzweiflung John mit einem Mal die Kehle zuschnürten. Er wollte Sherlock nicht kampflos aufgeben. Er musste ihm sagen, was er empfand; was Sherlock ihm bedeutete. Er wollte ihn halten, ihn an sich ziehen und ihm vergewissern, dass alles gut werden würde. Dass sie das alles gemeinsam hinbekommen würden. Dass er ihn liebte...

„Sherlock, hör zu. Ich—“

John war nicht auf den Grimm in Sherlocks Gesicht eingestellt, als er dessen Blick suchte. Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen funkelte Sherlock John finster an.

„Wenigstens hat Victor nie so einen Aufriss gemacht...“

Eiswasser spülte durch Johns Venen. Er ließ den Pullover fallen, den er gerade hatte anziehen wollen. Mit stocksteifem Rücken und zusammengeballten Händen drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und marschierte barfuß ins Wohnzimmer, um sein Handy zu holen, dann weiter in den Gang. Dort schlüpfte er strumpflos in seine Schuhe und zog die Jacke vom Kleiderhaken.

Als er die Hand auf die Klinke legte, wurde er von einem festen Griff am Oberarm aufgehalten.

„John, warte.“

„Lass mich los“, knurrte John mit soviel militärischer Schärfe, dass Sherlock augenblicklich die Umklammerung löste.

„Bitte. Ich hab das nicht so gemeint.“

Der panische Ton in Sherlocks Stimme schmerzte John beinahe genauso wie die gemeinen Worte, die er ihm eben noch an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Doch darauf konnte er jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen. Er musste raus, an die Luft. Den Kopf frei bekommen, für sich sein. Vielleicht schreien. Oder mit der Faust gegen eine Wand schlagen. Auf jeden Fall musste er weg. Weg von Sherlock, weg von der Baker Street. Energisch öffnete er die Wohnungstür und trat ins Treppenhaus.

„John, bitte. Bitte geh nicht!“

Ohne auf Sherlocks Flehen zu hören oder sich ein weiteres Mal umzudrehen, schritt John die siebzehn Stufen nach unten und verließ das Haus 221.

 

*

 

Noch bevor John die U-Bahnstation Baker Street erreichte, bemerkte er einen unauffälligen, schwarzen Wagen, der in Schrittgeschwindigkeit neben ihm herfuhr. Die Hände in den Jackentaschen zu Fäusten geballt beschleunigte er seinen Schritt. Wie zu erwarten, fuhr auch das Auto schneller. An der nächsten roten Ampel war John gezwungen, stehenzubleiben. Das Fahrzeug neben ihm stoppte ebenfalls und das Seitenfenster wurde mechanisch heruntergefahren.

„Dr Watson, auf ein Wort.“

Die Ampel sprang um und John setzte unbeirrt seinen Weg fort, ohne dem Mann in dem Wagen auch nur einen Blick zu schenken.

„Dr Watson, bitte steigen Sie ein. Wir müssen uns unterhalten.“

Knurrend presste John seine Zähne zusammen und verfiel in einen flotten Trab.

„Verhalten Sie sich bitte nicht so albern und kommen Sie.“

„Lassen Sie mich zu Frieden, Mycroft. Ich habe für heute genug von den Holmes’.“

Erschrocken sprang John zurück, als das Fahrzeug vor ihm scharf einlenkte und so seinen Weg beschnitt. Die schwarze Tür schwang auf und Mycroft machte eine einladende Geste ins Innere des Wagens.

„Leider kann ich darauf keine Rücksicht nehmen, Dr Watson. Außerdem müssen Sie schrecklich frieren. So ohne Pullover und Strümpfe – und das bei dem Regen...“

„Danke, ich verzichte, außerdem ist alles trock—“

In diesem Moment zuckte ein Blitz über den Himmel und John spürte die ersten dicken Regentropfen auf seinen Kopf klatschen.

„Verdammt nochmal...“, knurrte er und stieg schicksalsergeben in den Wagen. „Sie lassen mich ja doch nicht in Ruhe, oder?“

Auf dem weichen Ledersitz verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und blickte Mycroft missmutig an. „Kontrollieren Sie inzwischen bereits das Wetter? Reichen Ihnen die widerlichen Bespitzelungen von Sherlock nicht mehr? Hat Ihnen die Peepshow gestern wenigstens gefallen oder hatten Sie zumindest den Anstand, wegzusehen, während ich Ihrem Bruder einen geblasen habe?“

Konsterniert zog Mycroft die Nase kraus und verzog mit angeekelter Miene die schmalen Lippen. „Ich darf Ihnen versichern, dass ich Sie beide nicht beobachtet habe.“

„Ach?“, zischte John aufgebracht. „Wie lautete Ihre Nachricht doch gleich? _Wirklich Sherlock, in einer Gasse_? Oder habe ich hier etwas missverstanden.“

„Sie ziehen gerne vorschnelle Schlüsse, Dr Watson. Sie sehen, aber hinterfragen nicht. Selbstverständlich war vor der Nebenstraße, in die ich Sie und Sherlock habe laufen und einige Zeit später ohne den Verfolgten kommen sah, eine Kamera. Was sich hingegen in dieser Sackgasse abgespielt hat... man muss wahrlich kein Genie sein, um seine Schlüsse zu ziehen, insbesondere wenn man die Flecken an Ihren Knien bedenkt und—“

„Wie dem auch sei“, unterbrach John forsch, „Sie haben mich sicherlich nicht abgefangen, um _darüber_ mit mir zu sprechen. Was wollen Sie, Mycroft?“

„Nun. Ich möchte mit Ihnen über Ihre Absichten hinsichtlich meines geschätzten Bruders sprechen.“

„Meine Absichten? Meine Absichten hinsichtlich Ihres _geschätzten_ Bruders gehen Sie einen Scheiß an, Mycroft. Ich könnte Sie dasselbe fragen. Was denken Sie sich eigentlich dabei, Sherlock zu bespitzeln, ihn zu kontrollieren und ständig kleinzuhalten. Sherlock ist ein erwachsener Mann. Er ist brillant und fantastisch in allem, was er tut. Er ist—“

Heißkalte Wut flammte durch Johns Eingeweide, während er sich immer mehr in Rage redete. Am liebsten hätte er diesen versnobten Mann gepackt und quer durch das Auto geschleudert. Mycroft hingegen blickte John augenscheinlich unbeeindruckt und mit steinerner Miene an. Schließlich zog er pointiert ein schwarzes Notizbuch aus der Innentasche seines feinen Tweedblazers und begann, darin zu blättern.

„Auffälliges Aggressionsverhalten seit frühester Pubertät. Antiaggressionstherapie vor Aufnahme des Militärdienstes. Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung nach der Rückkehr aus Afghanistan. Langzeittherapie bei einer gewissen Ella Thompson. Und da sind Sie überrascht, dass ich mich um meinen Bruder sorge?“

Fassungslos starrte John den Mann an. Angespannt versuchte er, ruhig ein- und auszuatmen. Die Luft tief durch die Nase einzusaugen und durch den Mund zu entlassen. Parallel ballte er die linke Hand zur Faust und öffnete sie wieder. Beide Vorgänge wiederholte er, bis er innerlich bis zehn gezählt hatte. Erst dann traute er sich selbst soweit, dass er das Wort ergriff.

„Woher wissen Sie das alles?“, presste er hervor und erschrak vor dem kehligen Klang seiner eigenen Stimme.

Mycroft ließ die Frage unbeantwortet und schenkte John stattdessen ein so spöttisches Lächeln, das der es ihm am liebsten aus dem Gesicht geschlagen hätte. Mycroft blätterte weiter in dem Büchlein, erweckte den Anschein, als würde er interessiert lesen. An der minimalen Bewegung seiner Augen war jedoch zu erkennen, dass er nur so tat.

„Sie haben in Ihrem letzten Jahr an der Uni einen Ihrer Kommilitonen beinahe krankenhausreif geschlagen.“

„Steht da auch, dass der Kerl versucht hat, ein Mädchen aus dem ersten Semester zu vergewaltigen und dass ich gerade noch dazwischengehen konnte?“

„Hm“, machte Mycroft, ohne weiter auf die Frage einzugehen. Stattdessen blätterte er eine weitere Seite um. „Sie haben einen _Clown_ geschlagen.“

„Zu meiner Verteidigung – er war nicht besonders lustig.“

John glaubte, ein amüsiertes Zucken in Mycrofts Mundwinkel zu sehen, war aber zu wütend, um weiter darüber nachzudenken.

„Was steht da sonst noch? Dass ich mit fünf Jahren den Nachbarsjungen von der Schaukel geschubst habe? Dass ich meine Schwester an den Zöpfen gezogen und dass ich einmal eine Flasche Bier geklaut habe?“

Mycroft schloss das Notizbuch und schob es zurück in seine Jackentasche. Dann richtete er den Blick erneut auf John und musterte ihn eingehend.

„Ich bin um Sherlockbesorgt, Dr Watson. Ständig. Sicherlich haben Sie Verständnis dafür, dass ich ihn in Sicherheit wissen will. Ich frage mich, wie er wohl reagieren wird, wenn er von diesen Dingen erfährt.“

„Wollen Sie mir drohen, Mycroft? Wollen Sie, dass ich mich von ihm fernhalte oder was soll das alles?“

„Oh, mitnichten, Dr Watson. Aber es wäre doch zu schade, wenn Schatten aus der Vergangenheit Ihre so frische Beziehung verdunkelten, hm? Nun ja, aber auch mein Bruder hat sein Päckchen zu tragen.“

Ein trauriges Lächeln zog für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde über Mycrofts Gesicht, doch sofort hatte er es wieder mit der undurchdringlichen Maske ersetzt.

„Sparen Sie sich Ihr kryptisches Gefasel. Ich weiß von den Drogen.“

Überrascht hob Mycroft die Augenbrauen. „Das hat er Ihnen gesagt? Dann wissen Sie sicherlich auch von...“

„Stopp, Mycroft. Reden Sie nicht weiter. Was auch immer Sie mir unter die Nase reiben wollen, tun Sie es nicht. Was Sherlock mich wissen lassen will, soll er mir selbst mitteilen.“

_Falls er überhaupt noch etwas mit mir teilen möchte..._

„Und ganz im Vertrauen nur zwischen Ihnen und mir: Im Augenblick möchte ich nichts lieber, als Ihnen Ihr affektiertes Schmunzeln aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen“, sprach John weiter. „Doch Sie können versichert sein, dass ich meine Aggressionsprobleme im Griff habe, wenn es tatsächlich die Sicherheit Ihres Bruders ist, um die Sie sich sorgen. Ich würde _niemals_ Hand an Sherlock legen.“

Mycroft sah John so lange und eingehend an, dass er den Eindruck hatte, die kühlen blauen Augen würden bis auf den Grund seiner Seele blicken. Irgendwann nickte der ältere Holmes, als hätte ihndas, was er gesehen hatte, zufrieden gestellt.

„Das ist gut, Dr Watson. Ich möchte Ihnen nämlich nur ungern wirklich drohen.“

Die Wut, die immer noch in John flammte, paarte sich mit Spott. „Wir haben ja bereits festgestellt, dass Ihre Drohungen bei mir vergebens sind.“

Möglicherweise war es dumm, diesen einflussreichen Mann zu verärgern. Doch nach dem heutigen Morgen wusste John eh nicht mehr einzuordnen, was er noch zu verlieren hatte. Dennoch überraschte es ihn, dass Mycroft lediglich die Augenbrauen kraus zog und Johns Aussage unkommentiert ließ.

Das Fahrzeug war zwischenzeitlich zum Stillstand gekommen und ein Blick aus dem Fenster bestätigte, dass sie vor dem Gebäudekomplex standen, in dem sich Johns Wohnung befand.

Mit der Hand am Türgriff wandte sich John noch einmal zu Mycroft um. „Wie geht es Lady Smallwood?“

Mycrofts Augen verdunkelten sich bei Johns Frage und er sah ihn überrascht an. „Medizinisches Interesse?“

„Nein, Anstand“, konterte John gelassen.

Mycroft schnaubte amüsiert. „Es geht ihr besser. Voraussichtlich kann sie in wenigen Tagen aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen und in die treusorgenden Hände ihres Gatten übergeben werden.“

Nach all dem Chaos, das Mycrofts nächtliche Nachrichten verursacht hatten, konnte John sich eines gehässigen Kommentars nicht erwehren. „Das sind dann wohl die Konsequenzen, wenn man in fremden Gewässern fischt.“

Mit Genugtuung sah John, wie Mycrofts stoische Maske bröckelte und er verärgert die Nase blähte.

„Sparen Sie sich Ihren herablassenden Tonfall, Dr Watson. Auch wenn es Sie nicht das Geringste angeht, seien Sie versichert, dass wir beide niemals die Intention hatten, leichtfertig eine Affäre einzugehen. Elizabeth ist loyal und ihre Ehe besteht seit Jahren nur noch auf dem Papier. Ihr Mann ist ein Taugenichts, lebt von dem guten Namen seiner Familie, frönt eigenen Affären mit jungen Mädchen und verprasst das Familienvermögen mit vollen Händen. Mehr als einmal hat Elizabeth dafür Sorgen müssen, dass sein Name nicht in die Presse gerät und ihrer dadurch mit durch den Dreck gezogen wird. Was wären das auch für Schlagzeilen gewesen? _Lord bei illegalem Pokerturnier ertappt, einflussreiche Gattin wusste von nichts_. Als ob man ihr das je glauben würde...“

Mycroft stoppte seinen Redefluss abrupt, als er merkte, dass er viel mehr preisgegeben hatte als ursprünglich geplant. Vielleicht mehr, als er seit langer Zeit überhaupt jemandem erzählt hatte. John hingegen hatte den Schmerz in Mycrofts Worten eindeutig herausgehört. Selbst wenn er immer noch vor Wut vibrierte, konnte John die Zwickmühle, in der sich Mycroft befand, halbwegs nachvollziehen. Liebe suchte sich schlichtweg nicht aus, wo sie hinfiel.

„Sherlock wird den Fall sicherlich bald lösen“, sagte er in einem versöhnlichem Tonfall und stieg aus dem Wagen.

In seiner Wohnung tigerte John rastlos durch die verschiedenen Räume. Zerstreut versuchte er, für ein wenig Ordnung zu sorgen und räumte dabei doch nur Dinge von einem zum nächsten Platz. Wieder und wieder spielte er die Ereignisse der vergangenen Stunden durch, beginnend mit der Durchsuchung von Josephs Wohnung, dann die abnormalen Stunden der Nacht und des Morgens. Das Gespräch mit Mycroft.

Die Geschehnisse in der Gasse und vom Vorabend blendete er dabei jedoch aus, als ihm bei dem Gedanken an die geteilte Intimität Schmerz wie ein Dolch ins Herz stieß.

Später, als John versuchte, sich abzulenken, indem er sich in verschiedenen Immobilienportalen – die Hauptmieterin der Wohnung würde bald von ihrem Auslandseinsatz zurückkehren – nach einer neuen Bleibe umsah, fiel ihm urplötzlich ein Nebensatz ein, den Mycroft unüberlegt geäußert hatte.

Etwas, das für ihn selbst bedeutungslos war, John aber als finales Puzzleteil diente und ihn endlich ein vollständiges Bild sehen ließ. Hektisch suchte er sein Mobiltelefon in der Jackentasche.

Er sah den Eingang verschiedener Kurzmitteilungen, beschloss jedoch, diese zu ignorieren. Stattdessen tippte er eine kurze Nachricht an Sherlock.

_Lord Smallwood nimmt an illegalen Pokerturnieren teil._

Dann schaltete er sein Telefon ab und legte es zur Seite.

 

+++  
  
tbc

 


	46. Chapter 46

Ungläubig starrte Sherlock auf die geöffnete Wohnungstür von 221B. Überdeutlich hörte er, wie die Haustür im Erdgeschoss krachend ins Schloss fiel und das ganze Gebäude dabei zu erschüttern schien.

Vielleicht war es aber auch nur Sherlock, der endgültig den Halt unter den Füßen verlor.

„John...“

John war weg, hatte ihn einfach stehenlassen, hatte nicht einmal seine Tasche fertiggepackt, sondern war aus der Wohnung gestürmt, um möglichst schnell Distanz zwischen sich und Sherlock zu bringen.

Kampf oder Flucht.

_Und es ist allein deine Schuld!_

Die Gehässigkeit der Stimme in Sherlocks Kopf sorgte dafür, dass sich sein Magen krampfhaft zusammenzog. Galle brannte in seinem Rachen. Schwarze Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen, als er sich in seine Locken krallte und Schmerz über seine Kopfhaut blitzte.

Wie hatte das alles passieren können? Wie hatte ihre kleine, idyllische Welt so schnell zusammenfallen können?

_Wundert dich das wirklich? Du bist ein schrecklicher Mensch – und schreckliche Menschen verdienen keinen John Watson._

 

*

 

Sherlock konnte nicht atmen. Es war, als ob seine Lunge mit Wasser gefüllt werden würde. Unablässig lief er durch die Wohnung, durch sein Zimmer, den Flur, die Küche bis zum Fenster im Wohnzimmer und zurück. Dabei strich er mit den Händen und Nägeln über seine nackten Oberarme, versuchte verzweifelt, sich an irgendetwas Echtem festzuhalten. Doch sein Körper fühlte sich substanzlos an.

Er war kurz davor, zu hyperventilieren, als er erneut in seinem Zimmer ankam und sein Blick ganz automatisch zu der linken Schranktür seines Kleiderschranks huschte.

_Ich muss den Fall lösen. Muss den Fall lösen. Dann wird alles besser. Muss den Fall lösen, damit John zurückkommt und sieht, dass ich nicht völlig nutzlos bin. Muss—_

_Sherlock~_

Der unheimliche Singsang richtete die Haare in Sherlocks Nacken auf. Gänsehaut prickelte über seinen Rücken. Noch bevor er herumschnellte, wusste er, dass niemand hinter ihm stehen würde. Die ruckartige Bewegung verursachte ein zusätzliches Schwindelgefühl und ließ ihn taumeln. Japsend lehnte er sich gegen den Kleiderschrank und starrte an die Zimmerdecke.

_Du weißt, was du tun musst, um den Fall zu lösen, Sherlock. Es ist so einfach._

Vehement schüttelte Sherlock den Kopf und schlug gegen das Holz in seinem Rücken.

_Du brauchst nicht alles. Nur so viel, dass deine Fähigkeiten ihr volles Potential entwickeln können! Komm, öffne den Schrank, greif in die Tasche dieser lächerlichen, neonfarbenen Schutzweste und nimm dir Victors kleines Geschenk. Das würde ihn sicherlich freuen!_

„Nein!“ Ein dumpfer Schmerz waberte durch Sherlocks Hand, als er erneut gegen die Schranktür schlug. Zwei seiner fünf Finger waren einen Moment lang taub, ehe auch sie verärgert zu pochen begannen. Aber das war allemal besser als das, was passieren würde, wenn er sich auf den Vorschlag der Stimme einließ.

Ihm war nur allzu gut bewusst, dass sich das kleine Plastikpäckchen mit dem Kokain, das Victor ihm zugesteckt hatte, in der Weste befand. Etwas hatte ihn daran gehindert, die Droge zu entsorgen und sich der Versuchung damit gänzlich zu entziehen.

_Etwas? Einige würden es schlicht und ergreifend „Sucht“ nennen, Sherlock..._

„Ich bin nicht—“

 _Süchtig? Natürlich nicht. Du bist lediglich ein hochfunktioneller Soziopath, der hier und da etwas Kokain konsumiert, um seine Denkfähigkeit in nie gekannte Höhen zu katapultieren. Blablabla,_ gähn _, was für ein alter Hut! Wo zum Teufel liegt dann das Problem?_

„Wenn John erfährt, dass—“

_John ist nicht hier! Und John wird nicht wiederkommen, wenn du nicht endLICH HANDELST!_

Erschrocken fuhr Sherlock zusammen, als die Stimme in seinem Kopf immer lauter wurde, bis sie in einem geradezu mörderischen Schrei gipfelte. Sherlock presste die Handballen gegen seine Augen, bis schwarze Punkte aufblühten und sogleich wieder verwelkten. Seine Finger zitterten wie ausgedörrte Zweige im tiefsten Winter. Ein kaum greifbarer Schmerz riss an seinen Nerven, trieb Splitter und Nadeln in seine Haut.

Ein hässlichen Quietschen stach in seinen Ohren, als er an der lackierten Oberfläche des Schrankes hinunterrutschte, bis er seine Knie umfassen und sich kaum merklich vor- und zurückwiegen konnte.

_Wenn du den Fall löst, wird alles besser!_

Auch wenn das letzte bisschen Rationalität darauf bestand, dass diese Anmerkung völlig absurd war, drehte sich Sherlock herum und streckte sich nach dem hölzernen Knauf. Vor dem dunklen Inneren kniend tastete er nach der Weste. Wie ein Kind auf der Suche nach Süßigkeiten schob er seine Finger in die Tasche und holte das kleine, rechteckige Päckchen hervor.

Horror und naive Aufgeregtheit stürzten ihn in ein widersprüchliches Wechselbad der Gefühle.

_Tu es! Tu es! Was hast du noch zu verlieren?!_

Fahrig öffnete Sherlock das Tütchen und schob einen Finger hinein.

 

*

 

Einzelne Szenen rauschten durch Sherlocks Kopf, blieben kaum länger als einen Atemzug in seinem Bewusstsein hängen, bevor sie dem nächsten Stillleben oder expressionistischen Theaterstück Platz machten. Bruchstückhafte Sätze dröhnten in seinen Ohren. Von links nach rechts, von oben nach unten. Endloses Hintergrundrauschen. Bedeutungslos.

Er grub die Finger fester in seine Locken, um den Ansturm irgendwie unter Kontrolle zu bringen, doch keines der zahlreichen Teile ließ sich greifen. Ein zersprengtes Bild, gespickt mit nutzlosen Emotionen, die seine Wahrnehmung hemmten. Er wischte sie wütend beiseite, griff nach den einzelnen Puzzlestücken und registrierte nur am Rand, dass sie messerscharfe Kanten hatten.

Blut tropfte lautlos auf den Boden der Tatsachen.

Im Hintergrund registrierte er Johns überraschten, dann mitleidigen Blick. Er stand in dem Krankenhauszimmer von Lady Smallwood. Der Anfang vom Ende. Sturzflug. Der traurige Fall eines Genies. _Platsch._ Nicht mehr als eine Witzfigur.

Sherlocks Atem stockte. Nägel bohrten sich in seine Haut, rissen rote Furchen in die ungeschützte Hülle seines Körpers.

 

*

 

Einer der Wachleute war ausgefallen und Henry stattdessen eingesprungen. War es doch nur Zufall, dass das Attentat gerade in jener Nacht stattfinden sollte?

_Was sagen wir über Zufälle, kleiner Bruder?_

Nicht alles, was unwahrscheinlich erscheint, ist nie passiert, Mycroft!

 

*

 

Das Blut rauschte wie Wildwasser durch Sherlocks Adern. Alles erschien so klar und offensichtlich zu sein, losgelöst von dieser abgrundtiefen Angst um Mycroft, die ihn seit Tagen lähmte. Diese Angst, die zu den falschen Anschuldigungen Lady Smallwood gegenüber geführt hatte.

 _Nicht ich bin hinderlich, dass du den verdammten Fall nicht löst. Du bist selbst völlig befangen, weil du Angst um deinen Bruder hast_ , argumentierte John in irgendeinem Winkel seines Kopfes und packte seine Tasche. Sherlock griff nach dem Pullover, den John fallengelassen hatte und drückte sein Gesicht hinein, sog gierig den Duft des Mannes ein, den er so sehr liebte.

„Nein! Sentimentalität ist ein chemischer Defekt!“ Er ließ den Pullover fallen und wandte sich ab.

„Ich bin Schlimmeres gewöhnt...“, sagte John und lächelte schief. „Du bist vermutlich das Beste,das—“

„Stopp! Lüg mich nicht an! Lüg mich nicht an!“

 

*

 

Sherlock stand im Wohnzimmer von 221B und ließ seinen Blick über all die Informationen wandern, die über Mycroft im öffentlichen Raum zu finden waren. Ein Puzzle aus Daten, Puzzle, Datenpuzzle. Daneben platzierte Sherlock gedanklich die Bilder und Notizen, die Joseph Monroe in seiner grünen Mappe gesammelt hatte. All die Details, die er brauchte, um Mycroft ausschalten zu lassen.

Aber warum?

 _Puzzle_... wie mühelos sich John in sein Leben gefügt hatte. Seine warmen Hände auf Sherlocks nackter Haut, sein Atem in Sherlocks Nacken, sein liebevoller Blick, der—

„Du warst weg?“

Das nachsichtige Lächeln, das bei diesen Worten über seine Lippen gegeistert war.

 _Du bist es nicht_ wert _, geliebt zu werden..._

 

*

 

Zurück zum Anfang. Es sind so viele Teile. Puzzleteile. Fäden, die sich von A nach B nach C ziehen. Roter Faden. _John_.

„Nein. Bleib beim Fall. Monroe.“

Monroe, der auf einfach alles Wetten abschloss; der oft in diesem Rugbyclub auftauchte und sich höchstwahrscheinlich auch dort auf Wetten einließ.

 _Ich wette, dass du vor mir einschläfst, Sherlock! Dir fallen gleich die Augen zu_ , wisperte John in sein Ohr. Ein kaum merklicher Hauch an Sherlocks Stirn, ein zärtlicher Kuss auf verschwitzte Locken. Wohlige Wärme zwischen zwei Leibern, die praktisch aneinander geschweißt waren und auf diesem Ozean der Glückseligkeit—

Sherlock machte eine wegwischende Handbewegung und versuchte, sich erneut zu fokussieren.

Der niedergestreckte Täter, der ebenfalls in den Club ging und wahrscheinlich Kontakt zu Monroe hatte.

Mycroft, der sich zu der im Auto sitzenden Elizabeth Smallwood hinunterbeugte und sie küsste.

— _chemischer Defekt, kleiner Bruder!_

„Der Täter ist das Opfer, denn das ist die einzige sinnvolle—“ _Nein! Geh nicht dorthin zurück, nicht dorthin!_ Sherlock verbarrikadierte diese Tür in seinem Kopf und hängte ein Schild mit den Worten „Betreten verboten“ an den Knauf.

Johns enttäuschter Blick im Krankenhaus, der sich schmerzhaft und unauslöschlich in Sherlocks Retina brannte.

„Gekränkter Stolz, verletzte Gefühle und verschmähte Liebe...“ – Das ist viel zu simpel, Lestrade!

 _Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall, Sherlock!_ , kicherte die Stimme aus der lauernden Dunkelheit.

Sherlock ignorierte sie und ließ seinen Blick über Lestrades Hände wandern, die das Lenkrad seines dunkelblauen Passats fest umklammert hielten. Ein Streifen weißer Haut, an den die Urlaubssonne jahrelang nicht herangekommen war, hob sich deutlich von den gebräunten Fingern ab. Lestrade hatte seinen Ehering erst vor Kurzem abgelegt, obwohl er sich schon länger in einer neuen Beziehung befand.

Lestrade, der von seiner Frau wieder und wieder hintergangen worden war, hatte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit an dieser gescheiterten Ehe festgehalten.

Wenn das kein Mann war, der wusste, wovon er sprach, wer dann?!

Wie Molly wohl damit umging?

„Sherlock, wenn du all das wirklich tun musst; wenn du alle Leute um dich herum verletzen musst – okay. Das ist deine Entscheidung. Aber ich hoffe, du denkst daran, dass du jederzeit zu mir zurückkommen kannst, wenn dich niemand sonst mehr sehen will! Ich werde immer für dich da sein“, mischte sich Victor ein.

Defekt. Chemischer Defekt. Ausnahmslos alle waren davon betroffen.

 

*

 

Ein Sprint durch schmale Gassen und dreckige Hinterhöfe.

Ein heißer Mund und dieses unbeschreibliche Kribbeln in Sherlocks ganzem Körper.

_Nicht jetzt!_

 

*

 

„Manchmal haben wir gezockt. Bisschen Gras geraucht und so'n Zeug.“

 

*

 

„Sag. Ja.“

Sherlock realisierte, wie seine Wahrnehmung an den äußersten Rändern unscharf wurde. Wie sich seine Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen unweigerlich auf den Mann vor ihm fokussierte.

„Wenn du mich jetzt anfasst... kann ich für nichts garantieren“, raunte John.

_Stopp!_

 

*

 

„Gefällt dir das? Gott, du stöhnst wie eine kleine Schlampe“, knurrte Victor, während er seiner eigenen Ekstase hinterherjagte.

„221 Baker Street war das doch, oder?“, fragte der Taxifahrer erwartungsvoll.

Raubtier. Kampf oder Flucht. In die Ecke getrieben. Sackgasse.

„Du hältst dich wohl für etwas ganz Besonderes. Du kommst schon noch zurückgekrochen, Darling!“, schnauzte Victor bedrohlich.

 _John Watson wird dir nie das geben können, was ich dir gegeben habe!_ , wisperte es in der Dunkelheit.

„Ich werde alles tun was nötig ist, um dich zurückzubekommen!“

 

*

 

Das klagende Wimmern der Violine in der eiskalten Kaverne seiner selbst.

Die Hilflosigkeit ob der eigenen Unzulänglichkeit und der Eingang dreier anklagenden Nachrichtentrieb Sherlock aus dem Bett und ließ ihn direkt in die Finsternis seiner Gedanken treten.

_Wirklich, kleiner Bruder? In einer Hinterhofgasse?_

_Kein Wunder, dass du den Fall noch nicht gelöst hast._

_Gefühle sind ein chemischer Defekt, der auf der Verliererseite zu finden ist._

Er riss das Fenster auf und steckte sich die erste von zahlreichen Zigaretten an, blies den Qualm in die sternenlose Nacht und versuchte zum hundertsten Mal, seine Gedanken zu sortieren, um endlich auf eine Lösung zu kommen.

Aber so sehr er sich auch bemühte, etwas Entscheidendes schien zu fehlen, um den Fall knacken zu können. Eine Verbindung, die sich einfach nicht zeigen wollte.

Kaum dass Sherlock die bekannten Teile des Puzzles vor Augen hatte, meldete sein Körper Sehnsucht an. Er wollte zurück in Bett, zurück zu John, sich an den anderen Mann schmiegen, eins mit ihm werden.

Noch immer spürte Sherlock den süßen Schmerz, das liebliche Zwicken seiner überstrapazierten Muskeln. Das hypnotische Nachhallen der atemberaubenden Ekstase. Der Wunsch, sich in dieser nie gekannten Zweisamkeit gänzlich aufzulösen.

Aber für diesen Luxus hatte er keine Zeit. Jede Minute, die er vergeudete, war eine Minute, die auf Mycrofts Kosten ging.

Warum begriff John nicht, dass die Liebe zu ihm Sherlock völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte?! Warum begriff er nicht, wie sehr er von John wiedergeliebt werden wollte?

 _Nun, es ist nicht so, als hättest du ihm deine Gefühle je gestanden..._ , gurrte die Stimme in sein Ohr.

„Wie könnte er jemanden wie mich überhaupt lieben?“, wisperte Sherlock in die Untiefen seines Herzens.

 

*

 

„Wenigstens hat Victor nie so einen Aufriss gemacht...“ _—wenn er mit der Dunkelheit konfrontiert wurde._

 _Lügner! Aber mit einer gewissen Distanz erscheint selbst Victors Verhalten rational, nicht wahr? Hast du schon vergessen, wie sehr ich ihn irritiert habe?_ , fragte die Stimme grinsend.

„Versuchst du, mich zu manipulieren, du notgeiler Bastard?“, fragte Victor, eine Mischung aus Abneigung und Erregung in den Augen, während sich Sherlock an ihm rieb. „Du hast wohl richtig Gefallen daran gefunden, von mir gefickt zu werden, hm?!“

_Nicht jeder Mensch lässt sich mit Sex manipulieren, wenn man schwierigen Gesprächen aus dem Weg gehen will... Vor allem nicht, wenn diese Leute ein echtes Interesse an dir haben, Sherlock!_

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Das gestern Nacht war kein Vergleich. Runter von mir!“, blaffte John und versetzte Sherlock einen Stoß, sodass er von seinem Schoß rutschte.

 

*

 

Zitternde Finger schlossen sich um das kleine Plastiktütchen, pressten es zusammen, bis es platzte. Weißer Staub wirbelte auf und rieselte zu Boden. Eine Schneelandschaft zwischen den Fugen.

_Spielverderber..._

 

*

 

„Ich kann nicht— Ich kann nicht—“, japste Sherlock, kaum achtzehn Jahre alt. Seine dürren Finger krallten sich in das Jackett seines Bruders. Schmerz und Übelkeit überrollte ihn wie eine Lawine. Eisige Kälte packte sein Herz und drückte zu.

„Du musst atmen, Sherlock!“

Mycrofts eisblaue Augen, die sorgenvoll zerfurchte Stirn. Noch Tage später das einzige, woran sich Sherlock erinnerte.

Das Karussell des Lebens dreht sich und dreht sich und dreht sich... Warum machen wir immer wieder die gleichen Fehler?

 

*

 

Fanfaren dröhnten in Sherlocks Kopf. Drei Salutschüsse zerrissen die Luft. _Peng._ Das hektische Flattern einer Handvoll Tauben.

_Peng._

_Peng._

Dann Stille, bevor Chopins Trauermarsch einsetzte und sich die Anwesenden angewidert von dem offenen Sarg abwendeten.

Man hatte ihm nicht einmal den Schaum von den blauen Lippen gewischt.

 

*

 

Sherlock schreckte hoch, als hätte ihn ein elektrischer Schlag getroffen, nur um gleich wieder auf den klammen Küchenboden zu sinken. Er zog die Beine an und umklammerte seine Knie mit beiden Armen, wiegte sich vor und zurück.

Sein Herz raste, seine Augen brannten. Sein linkes Nasenloch war so stark verstopft, dass er nur rechts Luft bekam oder durch den Mund atmen musste. Seine Zunge war aufgedunsen und pelzig. Kalter Schweiß bedeckte seine Haut, klebte in seinen Haaren und ließ die Fliesen unglücklich schmatzen, als er den Kopf hob und sich dem Geräusch, das ihn geweckt hatte, zuwandte.

Das Handy.

Kraftlos stützte er sich auf, tastete blind über den Küchentisch und stieß mit seiner suchenden Hand an eine Tasse. Kalter Tee schwappte über den Rand und benetzte seine Finger. Ein paar Krümel, Staub, Papiere, Theaterkarten, dann endlich das Gerät. Er zog es über die Tischkante und zu sich hinunter, versuchte, die Zeichen auf dem Display zu entziffern. Instinktiv tippte er auf den grünen Kreis.

„Sherlock?!“, scholl es aus dem Handy, das er fast eine Armlänge von sich entfernt in der Luft hielt.

„Ich glaube... ja.“

„Was? Sherlock? Was zum Teufel ist los? Wo steckst du?“, blaffte die Stimme mit dem statischen Echo, die sich irgendwie nach Lestrade anhörte. Stirnrunzelnd hielt sich Sherlock das Handy ans Ohr. In den unsichtbaren Untiefen dieses kleinen Technikwunders ertönte der Lärm eines geschäftigen Büros.

„Sherlock?!“

„Ja, ja. Ich bin hier“, antwortete Sherlock sogleich, doch seine Zunge wollte die Worte kaum formen. Sie zogen durch die Atmosphäre wie zäher Kaugummi, ausgekaut und geschmacklos. Schal. Faul.

„Du wolltest vor einer Stunde hier sein. Wo steckst du?“

„Was?“

„Der Fall, Sherlock. Was zum—“, die Stimme wurde leiser, als ob jemand eine Hand vor die Sprechmuschel gelegt hätte. „ _Oi!_ Seid doch mal ruhig, verdammt! Man versteht ja sein eigenes Wort nicht!“

Sherlocks Augen waren im Begriff, wieder zuzufallen und seine trägen Gedanken in der Watte zu ersticken, die seinen Kopf füllte.

„Wann wirst du ankommen? Wir können Monroes Schwester nicht ewig hier behalten.“

Monroe. Mycrofts Fall. _Verdammt_.

Sherlock fluchte ungehalten – oder versuchte es zumindest – stemmte sich in eine sitzende Position und lehnte sich gegen die Schranktür unter der Spüle. Irritiert verrieb er den Dreck unter den Fingern seiner freien Hand. Als er erkannte, worum es sich dabei handelte, riss er entsetzt die Augen auf. Ein eisernes Band schloss sich um sein Herz und schien jegliche pumpende Bewegung gänzlich zu unterbinden.

„Sherlock! Herrgott noch mal, ich _bitte_ dich!“

„Ich... ich bin auf dem Weg.“

Eilig terminierte Sherlock den Anruf, warf das Handy auf den Tisch und kehrte mit beiden Händen das Kokain zusammen, das auf den Fliesen verteilt war. Seine Knie protestierten lautstark. Ein verirrter Glassplitter schabte über seine Haut, hinterließ rote Kratzer, doch Sherlock war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die verräterischen Spuren zu vernichten. Es konnten keine zweihundert Milligramm sein, die da an seiner malträtierten Haut hafteten und sich nicht aufsammeln lassen wollten.

Sein panischer Blick huschte zu dem Plastiktütchen, das unweit entfernt unter einem der Stühle lag und ihn gehässig anlächelte.

_Auf gute, alte Zeit, ja?_

„Nein!“, schnauzte Sherlock es an.

_Er wusste, dass du einknicken würdest, Sherlock. Er kennt dich einfach zuuuuu gut! In- und auswendig!_

Zittrig griff Sherlock nach der kleinen Packung und entleerte sie in die Spüle. Als er jedoch sah, wie sich der feine Staub an dem feuchten Metall absetzte und sich fast augenblicklich aufzulösen begann, überkam ihn das Verlangen, sich hinunterzubeugen und es abzulecken.

_Komm, da ist noch genug für einen zweiten Hit, wenn du dich beeilst!_

_Brauchst du wirklich immer noch Hilfe, um dir einen anständigen Schuss zu setzen? Vergiss nicht, dir den Stoff aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, bevor du ins Yard fährst, sonst schickt Lestrade gleich seine Schnüffler her!_

Benommen wusch sich Sherlock die Hände in der Spüle, rieb auch den letzten Rest des Pulvers aus den Ecken und vom Boden und stolperte anschließend ins Badezimmer. Auf wackligen Beinen stieg er in die Wanne und drehte den Hahn auf. Kaltes Wasser schoss aus dem Duschkopf und prasselte wie Nadelstiche auf seine Schultern.

Verzweifelt ächzend stützte sich Sherlock an den glitschigen Fliesen ab, bis der Warmwasserboiler endlich ansprang und sich das Wasser langsam aufwärmte. Eilig seifte er sich ein und wusch sich die Haare. Dabei spuckte er immer wieder, um den ekligen Geschmack aus seinem Mund zu entfernen, doch es half nichts. Seine Muskeln zuckten und zitterten, als er das Wasser abstellte und aus der Wanne stieg, sich in ein Handtuch wickelte und rigoros die Zähne schrubbte.

Nur wenige Minuten später hatte er sich angezogen und war aus dem Haus gestürmt, um ein Taxi heranzuwinken. Auf der Rückbank sitzend schlang er den Mantel enger um den eigenen Körper und strich sich die feuchten Strähnen aus den Augen, bevor er den Fahrer anwies, zum New Scotland Yard zu fahren.

Die Kälte war in Sherlocks Körper zurückgekehrt und ließ seine Zähne klappern. Gleichzeitig durchtränkte Schweiß das Hemd unter seinem Mantel. Sherlock spürte den bohrenden Blick des Taxifahrers auf seinem Gesicht, weigerte sich jedoch, in den Rückspiegel zu schauen oder irgendetwas zu seinem Zustand zu sagen.

Nur allzu gut war er damit vertraut, wie schnell und heftig die Entzugserscheinungen des Kokains auftraten. Die einzige Möglichkeit, dem Desaster entgegenzuwirken, war, eine weitere Dosis zu nehmen, aber Sherlock hatte den Rest vernichtet und nichts stand ihm ferner, als sich vor seinem Besuch im Yard noch etwas mehr Kokain zu besorgen.

_Sicher? Du hast den Fall noch nicht gelöst, Sherlock!_

Mit aufgeriebenen Nerven fummelte Sherlock das Handy aus seiner Hosentasche, in Gedanken schon auf der Suche nach der Telefonnummer eines Bekannten, der ihn mit einem Dealer zusammenbringen könnte. Die Alternative wäre, Victor zu kontaktieren und—

Als Sherlock den Bildschirm entriegelte, sah er, dass John ihm eine Nachricht geschrieben hatte. Ein Rauschen brandete in seinen Ohren und neutralisierte die Geräusche der Straße. Sein eigener Atem hallte unnatürlich laut im Fond des Taxis wider, als er hektisch das Nachrichtenprogramm öffnete und sah, dass er John im Laufe des Vormittags diverse Nachrichten geschrieben hatte. Sein Herz sank, als er sie überflog.

_Komm zurück – SH_

_Das war nicht so gemeint – SH_

_Verstehst du keinen Spaß??? – SH_

_Du bist ein verdammter Idiot, wenn du glaubst, dass—_

_Wo bist du? – SH_

_Wieso ignorierst du mich? Wieso?! – SH_

Sherlock presste die Lippen zusammen. Seine Augen brannten und kribbelten verräterisch. Selbst wenn er John mit der schrecklichen Episode in der Nacht und am Morgen nicht vergrault haben sollte, so dürften diese Nachrichten wohl einem endgültigen Schlussstrich gleichkommen. Es stand außer Frage, dass sich ein vernunftbegabter Mensch wie John je wieder auf so einen Irren wie Sherlock einließ...

Sherlock löschte diverse Mitteilungen, darunter einige von Victor, ungelesen, doch gerade als er das Nachrichtenprogramm schließen wollte, fiel ihm Johns neueste Nachricht ein. Bang scrollte er ganz nach unten (wie viel hatte er ihm geschrieben, zum Teufel?) und las.

_Lord Smallwood nimmt an illegalen Pokerturnieren teil._

Fast im gleichen Moment hielt das Taxi. Der Fahrer drehte sich herum und räusperte sich vernehmlich. Nachdem er abkassiert hatte und Sherlock ausgestiegen war, fuhr er schleunigst weiter, um Abstand zwischen sich und Sherlock zu bringen.

„Sherlock! Da bist du ja endlich.“ Lestrade, zwischen den Lippen eine filterlose Zigarette, legte die paar Meter bis zur Straße joggend zurück. „So langsam habe ich mir ernsthafte—“

Als Sherlock sah, wie sich Lestrades Gesicht verdunkelte, schluckte er schwer.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?!“, zischte er und packte Sherlock gleichzeitig am Mantelaufschlag. „Was hast du genommen?“ Seine Stimme war wohlweislich nicht laut genug, um andere Polizisten auf die Szene aufmerksam zu machen, zudem waren jene Kollegen, die Sherlock kannten, an Zank gewöhnt. Aber es war nicht auszuschließen, dass auch andere die Nachwirkungen der Droge erkennen konnten.

„Lord Smallwood ist an illegalen Pokerspielen beteiligt“, wandte Sherlock ein und hielt sein Handy hoch, sodass Lestrade die Nachricht lesen konnte. Dabei hoffte er, dass Lestrade die letzten Nachrichten von Sherlock an John ignorieren würde.

Lestrade ließ das Revers des Mantels los und studierte das Display. „Die Nachricht ist von John? Woher hat er diese Information?“

Nicht in der Lage, spontan mit einer Erklärung aufzuwarten, zuckte Sherlock mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß es nicht, ich hab sie gerade erst gelesen. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass das der entscheidende Hinweis sein könnte... um _deine_ Theorie zu bestätigen“, sagte Sherlock. „Wenn sich herausstellt, dass Lord Smallwood an den gleichen Spielen teilgenommen hat wie Monroe und ihm Geld angeboten hat, um ihm mit den Schulden zu helfen...“

„...dann hat Lord Smallwood als Gegenleistung vielleicht... Es könnte aber auch sein, dass Monroe die Fotos benutzen wollte, um noch mehr Geld von Lord Smallwood zu bekommen. In jedem Fall wäre es ein unglaublicher Skandal, wenn Lord Smallwood in das Attentat verwickelt wäre. Dir ist klar, dass ich die Fotos von Mycroft und Lady Smallwood in solch einem Fall nicht länger zurückhalten könnte, ja?“

Sherlock nickte resigniert. „Ja, das ist offensichtlich. Aber zuerst müssen wir herausfinden, wo sich Monroe versteckt. Bring mich zu seiner Schwester.“

„Sherlock... in so einem Zustand kann ich dich nicht zu ihr lassen. Genau genommen sollte dich keiner der Kollegen so sehen.“ Nachdenklich rieb sich Lestrade über den Nacken und verzog den Mund. „Okay, hör zu. Du bekommst ein Abhörgerät von mir und setzt dich in einen leeren Raum. Von dort kannst du das Verhör verfolgen. Solltest du irgendwelche Fragen haben, die ich nicht abdecke, schreibst du mir eine Nachricht.“

„Also schön.“

 

*

 

Sherlock saß in einem leeren Büro, das zur Abstellkammer verkommen war. Auf dem Schreibtisch stapelten sich Packungen mit Kopierpapier, während an einer Wand Kisten mit leeren Aktenordnern und anderen Büromaterialien standen. Lestrade hatte ihm einen Becher schwarzen Kaffee am Automaten in der Teeküche gezogen, den Sherlock jedoch nicht ein einziges Mal angerührt hatte. Mittlerweile war die Brühe kalt und noch ungenießbarer als zuvor. Müde und noch immer zittrig stützte sich Sherlock mit den Ellbogen auf den Knien ab und starrte auf die billige Auslegeware unter seinen Füßen.

Das Verhör war gut verlaufen. Er hatte Lestrade nur wenige Nachrichten schicken müssen, um das Gespräch in die richtige Richtung zu lenken.

Susanne Monroe wirkte aufrichtig in der Sorge um ihren Bruder. Sie wusste, dass Joseph oftmals knapp bei Kasse war, da sie als alleinerziehende Mutter nur wenig Geld verdiente und häufig auf seine Unterstützung angewiesen war. Von den Wetten wusste sie hingegen nichts.

Hier hatte Sherlock das erste Mal nachgehakt, weil er sich nicht erklären konnte, wie der Schwester ein so großer Teil des Lebens ihres Bruders entgehen konnte. Doch Susanne hatte nur einen Moment gezögert und mit resignierter Stimme gemeint, dass Joseph normalerweise zu ihr zu Besuch kam und eigentlich nie übers Wetten gesprochen hätte. Es war nie ein Thema zwischen ihnen gewesen.

Während des Verhörs wiederholte sie wieder und wieder, was für ein guter, zuverlässiger Mann ihr Bruder war und dass das größte Verbrechen, das er ihres Wissens nach je begangen hatte, der gelegentliche Konsum eines Joints war.

Sie wusste von dem Rugbyclub, interessierte sich selbst aber nicht für den Sport und hatte Joseph lediglich für den typischen Fan gehalten, der die Spiele lieber mit Gleichgesinnten anschaute als allein. Ein Fan, wie es sie zu Tausenden gab.

Sherlock wollte wissen, ob Susanne je einen der Rugbyfreunde kennengelernt hatte, doch sie verneinte diese Frage Lestrade gegenüber.

Ihr war nicht bekannt, ob Joseph eine Liebesbeziehung führte, die sein plötzliches Verschwinden unter Umständen hätte erklären können, erwähnte jedoch, dass er gelegentlich ein Wochenende bei einem Freund aus Schottlandverbrachte. Joseph soll ihr einmal erzählt haben, dass dieser Freund gern auf die Jagd ging, dass er selbst es aber nie fertiggebracht hatte, eines der Wildtiere zu schießen. Stattdessen habe er absichtlich viel Lärm gemacht, um die Tiere zu verscheuchen. Die Zuneigung für den eigenen Bruder war bei diesen Worten besonders deutlich herauszuhören gewesen.

Wenig später hatte Lestrade Susanne Monroe ziehen lassen und ihr versprochen, sich bei ihr zu melden, sobald sie etwas Neues über Josephs Verbleib herausfanden.

Sherlock sah auf, als sich die Tür zu dem kleinen Büro öffnete und Lestrade hereinkam. In einer Hand hielt er eine Papiertüte von Pret a Manger, in der anderen zwei kleine Flaschen Wasser. Er wirkte müde und aufgekratzt zugleich.

„Hier, iss das. Du musst am Verhungern sein.“

Sherlock bedankte sich einsilbig, ignorierte die Tüte jedoch. Sein Magen drehte sich bei der Aussicht auf feste Nahrung um und gab ein mürrisches Gurgeln von sich.

„Also, was hältst du von der ganzen Sache? Sie machte nicht den Anschein, als würde sie lügen, wenn du mich fragst“, sagte Lestrade und drehte den Verschluss einer Flasche auf, um einen Schluck zu trinken.

„Schwer zu sagen, ohne ihr Gesicht gesehen zu haben, aber vorerst bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig, als mit ihren Informationen zu arbeiten. Gab es in der Wohnung von Monroe Hinweise auf diesen Freund in Schottland?“

„Ich bin nicht sicher. Eigentlich wollte ich dich abholen, um dir die Fotos aus Monroes Wohnung zu zeigen. Aber wenn du vorher nicht etwas isst, fällt das heute wohl aus.“

Sherlock seufzte ergeben und holte eines der beiden Sandwiches aus der Papiertüte. Langsam entpackte er es und biss hinein. Er kaute, ohne etwas zu schmecken oder zu riechen und spülte den Brei mit Wasser hinunter. Mürrisch, da Lestrade sich noch immer nicht erweichen ließ, verspeiste Sherlock den Rest des Sandwiches mit zwei weiteren Bissen und wischte sich die Finger an seinem Mantel ab.

„Zufrieden?“

Lestrade hob abschätzig die Augenbrauen. „Nicht unbedingt, aber es ist ein Anfang. Iss das zweite auch noch. Wie ich dich kenne, hast du heute sonst noch gar nichts gegessen.“

Sherlock verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Kein Grund, mich zu mästen!“

„Ja, ja, red’ du nur. Erzähl mir lieber, warum John dich heute nicht begleitet.“

Bei der Erwähnung des Namens schnürte sich Sherlocks Kehle zu. Es dauerte mehrere lange Sekunden, bevor es ihm gelang, den Rest des Sandwiches hinunterzuschlucken. Angespannt sah er auf die einzelnen Krümel, die auf die Tischplatte gefallen waren, und wischte sie mit einer entschiedenen Bewegung weg.

„Ich glaub nicht, dass er noch einmal wiederkommen wird.“

„Ah... Habt ihr euch... getrennt?“

Sherlock zuckte unentschlossen mit den Achseln und zupfte ein paar kleine Stücke von dem zweiten Sandwich ab, nur um sie auf den Tisch fallen zu lassen.

„Ich... hab ein paar Dinge gesagt... die... nicht besonders nett waren.“

Lestrade schnaubte amüsiert. „Nun, das ist ja mal eine echte Neuigkeit, Sherlock. Jetzt guck nicht so empört! Du bist nicht unbedingt ein Vorbild für angemessene Konversation oder auch nur für Smalltalk! Ich bin sicher, was auch immer du gesagt hast, lässt sich wieder geradebiegen. Du musst dich nur – pass auf! – _entschuldigen!_ Ich weiß, ich weiß, das fällt dir nicht leicht, aber...“ Lestrade hielt verschwörerisch die Hand an seinen Mund, als wolle er Sherlock ein Geheimnis verraten, „so funktioniert das nun mal in der Welt der Erwachsenen.“

Echauffiert überkreuzte Sherlock die Arme vor der Brust und ließ sich gegen die Rückenlehne des Bürostuhls fallen. „Willst du etwa behaupten, dass ich mich _kindisch_ verhalte?“

„Ist das wirklich eine so große Überraschung für dich, Sherlock? Du magst ein Genie sein, wenn es darum geht, knifflige Fälle zu lösen. Aber emotional steckst du noch in den Kinderschuhen!“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du in deinem Handeln viel erwachsener bist, Lestrade! Wie hast du Molly erklärt, warum du noch monatelang deinen Ehering getragen hast?!“, verlangte Sherlock zu wissen, sicher, dass er den Detective Inspector mit dieser Frage in Verlegenheit bringen würde.

Doch Lestrade grinste nur breit. „Ich hab sie gefragt, ob sie mich heiraten will.“

„Das... beantwortet nicht meine Frage. Glückwunsch, übrigens...“

„Danke. Am Anfang unserer Beziehung habe ich ihr erklärt, dass mir viel an dem Ring liegt und dass das nichts mit romantischen Gefühlen für meine Exfrau zu tun hat. Sicher, es gab den einen oder anderen Moment, da hat sie meine Worte angezweifelt, aber letztendlich habe ich ihr immer wieder zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie die einzige Frau für mich ist. Ehrlichkeit währt am längsten, Sherlock, ganz einfach!“

Unsicher und leicht überfordert musterte Sherlock den Detective Inspector. Konnte es wirklich so einfach sein?

 

*

 

In dem Büro, in dem Lestrade die Fotos zu Monroes Fall aufbewahrte, wurde Sherlock schnell fündig. Die Spurensicherung hatte Monroes Laptop mitgenommen und bereits Zugriff auf seine Emails erhalten. Darin fanden sie den Namen des schottischen Freundes. Die Identität bestätigten sie zusätzlich anhand von Fotos, auf denen er zusammen mit Joseph vor und in dem Haus, das Joseph gelegentlich besucht hatte, zu sehen war. Es war eine Kleinigkeit, die Adresse anhand der Emails und der Fotos herauszufinden. Sherlocks Hilfe war dabei kaum notwendig.

Am nächsten Morgen kontaktierte Lestrade die zuständigen Stellen in Schottland und keinen halben Tag später wurde ein Trupp Polizisten losgeschickt, um dem Bewohner einen Besuch abzustatten. Sie hatten erwartet, weitere Hinweise zu Joseph Monroes Verbleib zu finden. Stattdessen standen sie dem Mann selbst gegenüber.

Joseph Monroe ließ sich ohne Gegenwehr abführen und legte noch vor Ort ein volles Geständnis ab. Die Schuldgefühle über den Tod seines Partners hatten den Mann zu einem nervlichen Wrack verkommen lassen. Bereitwillig erzählte er, dass er bei den Pokerspielen hohe Schulden gemacht hatte, die er zu Lebzeiten nicht hätte begleichen können. Einer der Spieler hatte ihm das Angebot gemacht, ihm Geld zu leihen, bis er genug Gewinn gemacht hatte, um alles zurückzuzahlen. Ein Angebot, das Monroe in seiner Verzweiflung angenommen hatte.

Seinen Fehler bemerkte er erst, als besagter Spieler an ihn herantrat und das Geld zurückverlangte. Monroe, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch keinen Gewinn vermelden konnte, konnte der Forderung nicht nachkommen und bat um Aufschub. Doch der einstige Samariter schlug ihm eine Alternative vor. Er bot an, Monroes Schulden vollständig zu bezahlen und sogar seiner Schwester ein hübsches Sümmchen zukommen zu lassen, wenn er im Gegenzug Mycroft Holmes aus dem Weg schaffte.

Monroe wollte sich nicht auf den Deal einlassen, schließlich war er kein Mörder. Doch als die vorangegangenen Gläubiger seiner Familie immer öfter Gewalt androhten, sah er keinen anderen Ausweg.

Monroe fing an, Informationen über Mycroft zu sammeln, um die Tat solange wie möglich vor sich herzuschieben, musste jedoch bald einsehen, dass ihn diese Taktik nicht weiterbrachte. Im Alkoholrausch erzählte er einem seiner Rugbyfreunde von seinem Dilemma, einem Mann, den er als Sebastian Moran – ein falscher Name, wie sich später herausstellte – kannte. Moran war angeblich ein pensionierter Soldat, der in Afghanistan gedient hatte – Sherlock durchlief ein kalter Schauer bei dieser Aussage – und daher an Gewalt gewöhnt war. Er erklärte sich bereit, den Mord für Monroe zu übernehmen, wenn er im Gegenzug das Geld bekam, das eigentlich für die Schwester gedacht war.

Monroe, der sein Glück nicht fassen konnte, nahm den Deal an, gab Moran all die Informationen, die er gesammelt hatte, und verschaffte ihm Zugang zu Mycroft Holmes’ Anwesen.

Als Monroe erfuhr, dass das Attentat fehlgeschlagen und Moran tot war, hatte er sich augenblicklich abgeseilt, um sowohl dem Gesetz, als auch seinem Auftraggeber zu entrinnen. Er beteuerte jedoch, dass kein Tag verging, an dem er sich nicht stellen wollte.

Als man ihn fragte, wer sein Auftraggeber und Gläubiger sei, konnte Monroe keinen Namen nennen. Doch Sherlock organisierte Fotos von verschiedenen Männern, darunter eines von Lord Smallwood, das Monroe ohne zu zögern herauspickte.

Es verging ein weiterer Tag, ehe der Haftbefehl an Lord Smallwood rausging.

Sherlocks Arbeit war damit vorerst getan. Gespannt wartete er darauf, dass er entweder von Lestrade oder Mycroft eine Nachricht über den weiteren Verlauf des Falles erhielt. Unterdessen musste er Mrs Hudsons Fürsorglichkeit ertragen, die von Lestrade dazu beauftragt worden war, ein Auge auf Sherlock zu werfen, damit dieser nicht auf die Idee kam, noch einmal loszuziehen und sich Drogen zu beschaffen.

Mycroft erfuhr nichts von Sherlocks kleinem Zusammenbruch, was dieser sehr begrüßte. Es war gut zu wissen, dass auf Lestrade Verlass war, wenn es um Geheimnisse ging. Insbesondere solche, die Sherlocks Schwächen so gnadenlos aufdeckten. Doch als Sherlock ihm das sagte, reagierte Lestrade ganz anders als erwartet.

„Nein, nein, Sherlock. Nicht so. Ich habe Mycroft nichts erzählt, weil es _deine_ Aufgabe ist, das zu tun. Genauso wie es _deine_ Aufgabe ist, dich bei John zu melden und dich zu entschuldigen. Hattet ihr Kontakt seit... was auch immer zwischen euch vorgefallen ist?“

„Nein, hatten wir nicht“, gestand Sherlock und verzog frustriert den Mund.

„Keine Nachrichten, keine Anrufe?“

„Nichts.“

„Hm, das bestätigt nur meinen Verdacht, dass es an dir liegt, die Dinge wieder geradezurücken. Du magst ihn doch, oder?“

Bei diesen Worten sah Sherlock auf und musterte Lestrade eindringlich. _Mögen_... wenn das nicht die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts war!

„Oder... mehr? Sherlock – ganz ehrlich – ich hab dich noch nie so...“, Lestrade fuchtelte nach Worten suchend in der Luft herum, „ _verliebt_ gesehen. Nicht dass ich dich oft mit einem Partner erlebt hätte, aber dieser Trevor? Liebe sieht anders aus...“

„Ich... ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann...“, sagte Sherlock kleinlaut. Es fühlte sich äußerst seltsam an, einem anderen Menschen gegenüber so ehrlich zu sein.

„Was? Ihm deine Liebe gestehen? Eine Beziehung führen? Offen und ehrlich sein?“

„Das alles...“

Lestrade setzte sich Sherlock gegenüber in den rotgemusterten Sessel und legte die Hände auf die Armlehnen. „Du hast recht, es ist nicht einfach. Es ist verdammt harte Arbeit und wird dir unter Umständen nicht gleich gelingen, aber... wenn du es gar nicht erst versuchst und dich hinter alten Abwehrmechanismen versteckst... nun, du weißt, worauf ich hinaus will. Es ist unmöglich, sich selbst ein Leben lang davor zu bewahren, verletzt zu werden. Im Gegenteil. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass du bereits verletzt wurdest _und_ es überlebt hast. In jeder anderen Lebenslage bist du so mutig – warum nicht in dieser?“

„Ich... weiß es nicht...“, log Sherlock und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

 

*

 

Es war bereits kurz nach Mitternacht, als Sherlock auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer lag und gegen das helle Licht seines Handydisplays anblinzelte. Er hatte nun mehr ein gutes Dutzend Nachrichten geschrieben und wieder gelöscht. Keines der gewählten Worte schien zu genügen, um sich bei John zu entschuldigen und die immer größer werdende Distanz seit ihrem letzten Treffen zu überbrücken.

Er schmiegte sich an Johns Pullover, der nur noch ein kleines bisschen nach John roch, und schloss das Nachrichtenprogramm unverrichteter Dinge.

Sollte er zu ihm gehen? Was wäre, wenn John nicht zuhause, sondern mit irgendwelchen Leuten unterwegs war. Wenn er Sherlock schon längst ersetzt hatte?

 _Nein, denk gar nicht erst in diese Richtung_ , mahnte sich Sherlock selbst.

Aber einfach auftauchen? Sollte er sich vorher ankündigen? Eine Art Vorwarnung aussenden für den Fall, dass John ihn nicht sehen wollte? Wer könnte es ihm verübeln?

Sollte er Johns Sachen mitnehmen? War das höflich oder vermessen?

Der Gedanke, loszuziehen und sich Kokain zu besorgen, statt sich dieser schwierigen Aufgabe zu stellen, war äußerst verführerisch. Aber Sherlock würde sich nicht darauf einlassen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass John noch weniger an einem Junkie interessiert war als an einem arroganten Arschloch mit Minderwertigkeitskomplexen.

 _Gott_ , er wollte wissen, wie es John ging, was er die letzten Tage gemacht hatte, ob er ab und zu mit etwas anderem als Missgunst an Sherlock gedacht hatte.

Seufzend stand er auf und schlurfte ins Badezimmer. Das Gesicht, das ihm im Spiegel über dem Waschbecken entgegenblickte, war ihm fremd und vertraut zugleich. Dunkle Ringe unter den rotgeränderten Augen, eingefallene, stoppligen Wangen, kreidebleiche Haut. Wer konnte so ein Wrack lieben?!

Der Klingelton einer eingehenden Nachricht ließ Sherlock aufschrecken. In der vagen Hoffnung auf ein Wunder, sah er auf das Display hinab. Doch die Nachricht war nicht von John, sondern von Mycroft.

_Wenn er dich zu deinen schlechtesten Zeiten liebt, wird er dich zu deinen besten vergöttern._

Sherlock las die Nachricht noch einmal. Und noch mal. Und noch ein weiteres Mal, bis er sie nur noch verschwommen sah.

Er wusste nicht, was Mycroft dazu gebracht hatte, die Nachricht ausgerechnet jetzt zu schreiben. Zu dieser späten Stunde und ohne mit Sherlock über John gesprochen zu haben. Wusste er von dem Streit? Hatte er ihn deduziert?

Es spielte keine Rolle.

Eine Welle neuer Energie durchflutete Sherlock und setzte ihn in Bewegung. Er rannte in sein Schlafzimmer, zog saubere Kleidung aus dem Schrank und schlüpfte so schnell wie möglich hinein. Die Schuhe noch nicht zugebunden griff er nach Schlüssel und Handy, hechtete die Treppen hinunter und zog dabei seinen langen Mantel über. Auf der Straße winkte er nach einem Taxi, doch er musste fast bis zur Marylebone Rd. laufen, um ein freies zu finden. Erst im Fond des Wagens band er sich die Schuhe zu und atmete tief durch. Sein Herz raste.

„Beeilen Sie sich, bitte.“

Der Fahrer tat die Aufforderung mit einem desinteressierten Grunzen ab und hielt an einer roten Ampel. Frustriert zückte Sherlock sein Handy und sah auf die Zeitanzeige. Es war fast ein Uhr nachts und John würde in jedem Fall morgen Arbeiten müssen, auch wenn Sherlock nicht sicher war, welche Schicht er diese Woche übernahm.

_All die Dinge, denen ich mehr Aufmerksamkeit zollen sollte..._

Die Fahrt ging nur schleppend voran, obwohl kaum Verkehr herrschte. Zu viel Zeit, um die Gedanken um das _Wenn_ und _Aber_ der ganzen Aktion kreisen zu lassen und vielleicht doch noch einen Rückzieher zu machen.

Sherlock biss in seine Fingerknöchel und starrte aus dem Fenster; auf die Stadt, die in nächtlicher Trägheit an ihm vorbeizog. Ihn überkam das Gefühl, dass er schneller bei John wäre, wenn er zu Fuß ginge.

Als die Straße, in der John wohnte, endlich in Sicht kam, holte Sherlock Geld aus seiner Brieftasche, zählte die passende Summe ab und schob sie durch die Öffnung in der Plexiglastrennwand, noch bevor das Taxi zum Stehen kam. Er stieg aus, schlug die Wagentür zu und hechtete zu dem Gebäude; machte erst Halt, als er vor Johns Wohnungstür stand.

Außer Atem und schrecklich nervös streckte er die Finger nach der Klingel aus.

_Bitte sei zuhause, bitte sei zuhause._

Er klingelte – zweimal, dreimal, viermal – bis er endlich Schritte und ein gemurmeltes „Was zum Teufel“ hörte.

Sherlocks Herz sank mit einem Mal. Panik überkam ihn. Der Instinkt, zu fliehen und sich irgendwo zu verstecken, statt diese aberwitzige Konfrontation zu riskieren, war übermächtig. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, gerade als sich die Tür öffnete und ein Streifen Licht in den Hausflur fiel.

„Sherlock...“

Johns Stimme klang... normal. Ein wenig verwundert vielleicht. Vielleicht auch ein wenig verärgert. Die Boxershorts und das zerknautschte T-Shirt bestätigten, dass er bereits geschlafen hatte.

„Es... tut mir leid...“, sagte Sherlock und stockte, „dass ich dich geweckt hab“, fügte er eilig hinzu.

„Was ist los? Ist was passiert?“, fragte John.

Wie konnte er nur so verdammt gelassen sein, als hätte nicht tagelang Funkstille zwischen ihnen geherrscht? War John bereits über ihre kleine _Beziehung_ hinweg? Waren sie zurück an dem Punkt, wo sie nur _nette Bekannte_ waren, die irgendwann mal Sex miteinander gehabt hatten?

„Ich...“ Die Worte verweigerten sich Sherlock völlig. Ein Kloß manifestierte sich in seiner Kehle und nahm den ganzen Platz ein, den er zum Sprechen und Atmen benötigte.

Der automatische Timer der Hausflurbeleuchtung schaltete sich in diesem Moment ab und nahm das Licht der Deckenlampen mit sich. Einzig das Licht aus der Wohnung streckte seine Fühler aus und tastete nach Sherlocks schwarzer Hose und den Schuhen, nach der dichten Wolle des langen Mantels, nach den zerzausten Locken seiner ungekämmten Haare.

John schwieg. Er hatte bereits genug gesagt. Er wartete auf eine Antwort.

_Verdammt noch mal, reiß dich zusammen!_

„Es... es tut mir... so leid. Ich...“ Entsetzt stellte Sherlock fest, wie ihm wieder Tränen in die Augen schossen und seine Stimmbänder erneut lähmten.

Er konnte jetzt nicht anfangen zu heulen! Er war kein verdammtes Kind mehr, das sich die Knie aufgeschlagen hatte und nach Trost suchend zu seinen Eltern rannte!

„Bitte... John... ich...“ Die ersten Tränen perlten über Sherlocks Wimpernrand und kullerten über seine Wangen, dann noch ein paar mehr, bis Sherlock bestürzt feststellte, dass sie nicht so bald versiegen würden. Er presste die Handballen gegen seine Augäpfel, um sie aufzuhalten, aber selbst damit ließ sich der Strom nicht bremsen.

„Sher—“

„Bitte... bitte verlass mich nicht!“

 

+++

tbc

 


	47. Chapter 47

 

„Bitte... bitte verlass mich nicht!“

Die Agonie, die Seifenblase, die Luftpolsterfolie, in der sich John seit den vergangenen Tagen befand, platzte bei dem Anblick des erbärmlichen Abziehbildes von Sherlock Holmes und den geschluchzten Worten. Die Wut über die nächtliche Störung, herausgerissen aus dem Schlaf, in den er nur so schwer gefunden hatte; die mühsam aufgesetzte Maske der milden Überraschung – all das erlosch mitsamt dem Licht im Hausflur.

_Bitte... bitte verlass mich nicht!_

Dennoch – Wortfetzen, Sätze, Bilder der vergangenen Monate, Wochen und Tage spulten sich automatisiert und ungebeten in Johns verschlafenem Geist ab, verhinderten so, dem ersten Impuls nachzugeben und Sherlock in seine Arme zu ziehen. Ihm zu vergewissern, dass er nicht in der Lage war, Sherlock je den Rücken zuzukehren oder ihn gar zu verlassen.

_Sherlock neigt dazu, die Dramaqueen zu spielen._

_Knack den Hetero._

_Ich bin ein hochfunktioneller Soziopath._

_Du bist eine Ablenkung für mich._

_Wenigstens hat Victor nie so einen Aufriss gemacht..._

Gerade diese letzten beiden Sätze hatten John mehr verletzt, als er ursprünglich angenommen hatte. Wieder und wieder hatten sie verhindert, dass er eine der zahlreichen Nachrichten, die er Sherlock hatte schicken wollen, abgesendet hatte; seine Nummer zu wählen, oder schlicht in die Baker Street zu fahren und auf ein weiteres Gespräch zu beharren.

Nichtsdestotrotz widerstand er auch dem zweiten Impuls, nämlich Sherlock die Tür direkt vor der Nase zuzuschlagen, um zurück in den vermeintlich sicheren Kokon seines warmen Bettes zu kriechen, die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen und seine Wunden zu lecken, bis der Schmerz irgendwann nachließ.

Bestürzt erkannte er, dass auch seine Augen brannten und sich ein Kloß in seiner Kehle bildete. So etwas war ihm seit Jahre nicht mehr passiert. Die paar Mal, in denen er im Erwachsenenalter gegen Tränen hatte kämpfen müssen, konnte er an einer Hand abzählen. Und sicherlich waren die Beweggründe tragischerer Natur gewesen, als seinen aufgelösten (Ex-?)Partnervor sich stehen zu sehen.

_Wer von euch beiden ist jetzt die Dramaqueen?_

Rasch schluckte John gegen den Druck in seinem Rachen an und räusperte sich leise.

„John?“, schniefte es aus der Dunkelheit des Hausflurs.

„Ja, ich...“, betroffen über den rauen Klang seiner eigenen Stimme klappte John den Mund zu und trat stattdessen beiseite. „Komm rein.“

Ohne Sherlocks Reaktion abzuwarten, drehte sich John um und ging über den Flur ins Wohnzimmer. Dort betätigte er den Lichtschalter und blinzelte gegen die plötzliche Helligkeit an. John rieb sich über seine feuchten Augen und wartete, bis er Sherlocks vertraute Schritte hinter sich hörte, die ihm in den Raum gefolgt waren. Erst dann wandte er sich um, fühlte sich jedoch immer noch nicht in der Lage, Sherlock ins Gesicht zu sehen oder ein Gespräch aufzunehmen.

„Setz dich. Ich mache uns Tee.“

In der Küche befüllte John mechanisch den Wasserkocher und hängte Teebeutel in zwei Tassen. Seufzend stützte er sich am Küchentresen ab und starrte auf die hellgraue Marmorierung der Arbeitsplatte. Gedankenverloren schabte er mit dem Daumennagel über einen eingebrannten Fleck und lauschte dem wildem Stakkato seines klopfenden Herzens, das so viel schneller schlug, als es sollte. In dem Versuch, das Wechselbad seiner Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen, zwang er sich, langsam ein- und auszuatmen.

Auf der einen Seite wollte er nichts sehnlicher, als nach nebenan zu gehen, auf Sherlocks Schoß zu krabbeln und den Mann an sich zu ziehen. Sich selbst an ihn zu klammern, bis kein Blatt Papier mehr zwischen sie passte. Auf der anderen Seite war John immer noch verletzt und wütend.

Die vergangenen Tage waren die reinste Tortur für ihn gewesen. In der Praxis hatte er sich nicht auf seine Patienten konzentrieren können, zu Hause war ihm die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen. Gedanklich hatte er seine Beziehung mit Sherlock bereits abgeschrieben; insbesondere weil er seit seiner letzten Nachricht nichts mehr von ihm gehört hatte. Gut, er hatte auch nicht auf die zahlreichen, teils konfliktären Mitteilungen geantwortet, die Sherlock ihm geschrieben hatte. Und dennoch...

Das Klacken des sich abschaltenden Wasserkochers riss John aus seinen Grübeleien. Er füllte beide Tassen, holte tief Luft und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

_Auf in den Kampf..._

Vorsichtig stellte John beide Tassen auf den niedrigen Couchtisch und setzte sich neben Sherlock auf das Sofa. Der hatte sich inzwischen seines Belstaffs entledigt und starrte mit ineinander verwobenen Fingern zwischen seine Beine auf den Boden.

Aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtete John Sherlock. Die Tränen schienen versiegt zu sein, doch waren die Lider nach wie vor geschwollen und gerötet, bildeten dabei einen deutlichen Kontrast zu der fahlen Haut. Sherlock war noch blasser als sonst, was sicherlich auch den tiefen Ringen unter seinen Augen geschuldet war. Er wirkte eingefallen, als hätte er tagelang weder gegessen, noch geschlafen. Ein unregelmäßiger Bartschatten zeigte, dass Sherlock sich scheinbar seit Tagen nicht rasiert hatte. Automatisch fuhr John mit dem Daumen über seine eigene Wange, wo ein stoppeliger Drei-Tage-Bart sprießte.

John ließ seinen Blick zu Sherlocks Finger wandern, die einander angespannt kneteten. Verwundert nahm John zahlreiche kleine Schnitte und Kratzer auf den sonst so makellosen Händen wahr. Er glaubte ebenfalls, eine leichte Schwellung an der rechten Handkante und dem kleinen Finger zu erkennen. Die Locken wirr und das Hemd zerknittert wirkte Sherlock äußerlich so zerrissen, wie John sich innerlich fühlte.

„Also...“, murmelte John, mehr in den Raum, als an Sherlock adressiert und griff nach einer Tasse, um einen Schluck von dem heißen Tee zu nehmen.

„Also...“ , antwortete Sherlock leise und ebenso unbestimmt.

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte John, nachdem Sherlock keine Anstalten machte, ein Gespräch zu initiieren. Auch wenn er viel lieber gewusst hätte, warum Sherlock mitten in der Nacht zu ihm gekommen war; was er wollte. Wie der Status quo ihrer Beziehung war. Und doch stellte John all diese Fragen nicht, sondern klammerte sich Halt suchend an das warme Porzellan in seinen Händen.

„Ich habe den Fall gelöst“, sagte Sherlock. Er klang verloren.

„Ah. Das... das ist gut. Glückwunsch.“

„Lord Smallwood hat Monroe angeheuert.“ Monoton und ohne die gewohnt energetische Art, über seine Arbeit zu sprechen, erzählte Sherlock von der Vernehmung von Monroes Schwester, wie man den Verdächtigen in Schottland geschnappt hatte und von dessen lückenlosen Geständnis. Von der Identifizierung und vorläufigen Verhaftung des Lords.

„Deine Nachricht, dass Smallwood an illegalen Pokerturnieren teilgenommen hat, hat mir letztendlich die Augen geöffnet“, schloss Sherlock seinen Bericht, während John seine Tasse leerte und zurück auf den Tisch stellte. Sherlock hatte nichts getrunken, stattdessen nur nervös imaginäre Fussel von seiner Hose gezupft. „Ohne dich hätte ich niemals... ich...“

„Ganz schön beeindruckend von einer wandelnden Ablenkung, hm?!“, unterbrach John bitter.

Er nahm das Zucken, das durch Sherlocks Körper lief, mit Genugtuung wahr. Er verhielt sich nicht fair. Er _wusste,_ dass er ungerecht agierte. Wusste, dass Sherlocks Sorge um seinen Bruder und wie sehr die zahlreichen Sackgassen, in die er bei der Lösung des Falls gestolpert war, ihn gestresst hatte.

Und dennoch, John war tief verletzt. Er hatte sein Herz geöffnet und war weggestoßen worden. Wenn sein Verhalten der fragilen Beziehung nun den finalen Todesstoß gab und Sherlock erneut in die Luft gehen würde, dann sollte es wohl so sein. Dementsprechend überrascht war John von dem leisen Schluchzen, das Sherlock ausstieß und von den kühlen Fingern, die seine Hände überraschend fest umgriffen.

„Es tut mir so leid, John. Du warst nie die Ablenkung. Du warst... _bist_ mein Leuchtfeuer in so vielerlei Hinsicht. Und du hattest recht. Es war die Sorge um Mycroft, die mich... ich... es tut mir leid. Bitte... verlass mich nicht.“

Der letzte Satz wurde von einem weiteren Schluchzen begleitet, sodass John ihn kaum verstehen konnte. Zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht, richtete John seinen Blick bewusst und vollends auf Sherlock. Eine eiserne Faust umklammerte sein Herz schmerzhaft, als er in Sherlocks tieftraurige, wässrige Augen sah.

„Sher—“

Vorsichtig löste John eine Hand aus Sherlocks Griff und legte sie an dessen Wange.

„Ich will dich doch gar nicht verlassen. Aber...“

Sherlock sog scharf die Luft ein und fokussierte seinen Blick auf etwas hinter Johns rechter Schulter. Etwas, das bis dahin unbemerkt auf dem Boden gestanden hatte.

„...aber du fährst weg?“, fragte Sherlock. Eine frische Flut an Tränen stieg dabei in die hellen Augen und ließen sie noch luzider als üblich erscheinen.

„Was?“ Irritiert folgte John Sherlocks Blick und sah die gepackte Reisetasche, die neben der Tür auf ihren Einsatz wartete. „Ja, aber das ist nicht der...“

„Ich verstehe...“, schluchzte Sherlock und senkte verschämt den Blick, als ob er dadurch die Tränen verstecken könnte, die über seine Wangen liefen und dabei Johns Finger benetzten.

„Sherlock! Du verstehst nicht. Das alles hier... unser Streit. Dann wäre am Sonntag auch noch mein sechsmonatiges Jubiläum mit Jeanette gewesen, was sie zum Anlass genommen hat, erneut bei mir aufzutau—“

„Ihr seid also wieder zusammen. Bitte entschuldige, dass ich... ist sie hier? Oh, Gott. Ich—“ Sherlock zog seine Hände, die immer noch Johns umklammert hielten, zurück und machte Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Herrgott nochmal! Bleib sitzen“, brauste John auf. Nicht sicher, ob er Lachen oder Schreien sollte. „Und würdest du mich bitte endlich ausreden lassen?“

Schicksalsergeben sank Sherlock zurück auf die Couch und blickte John unter feuchten Wimpern an. Die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne gezogen und dabei geschürzt; die geröteten Augen besorgt aufgerissen erinnerte er John an einen verängstigten Jungen, der auf seine Lektion wartete.

„Zunächst; ich bin natürlich _nicht_ wieder mit Jeanette zusammen. Wie kannst du so was nur denken, nach all dem, was zwischen uns passiert ist?! Also zwischen ihr und mir und vor allem zwischen _uns._ Ihr unerwünschter Besuch, ihre Penetranz, ihr Versuch—“, kopfschüttelnd unterbrach sich John. „Was ich sagen will – unser Streit und ihr Auftauchen haben letztendlich meine Entscheidung, für ein paar Tage zu verreisen, besiegelt. Sarah hat mir spontan freigegeben und ich wollte... _muss_ einfach raus. Ich halte es hier nicht mehr aus, verstehst du?“

Zögerlich nickte Sherlock, auch wenn seine Augen nach wie vor verdächtig feucht wirkten.

„Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass _ich_ dich verlassen will.“

„Sondern?“, schniefte Sherlock leise.

Fast schon empört zog John seine Hände zurück und erhob sich vom Sofa. Unruhig begann er, auf- und abzulaufen, imitierte damit unbewusst Sherlocks Wanderung durch das Wohnzimmer in der Baker Street vor wenigen Nächten.

„Was willst du von mir hören, Sherlock? Du hast mir mehr als deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich hinderlich für dich bin. Eine verdammte Ablenkung. Ein Idiot. Nicht kompatibel mit dir. Was bin ich?“ John redete sich immer mehr in Rage und funkelte Sherlock giftig an. „Ein scheiß Virus in deiner Datenbank? Gut genug für ein bisschen Spaß? Sex, aber mehr ist nicht? Ein Fall, den es zu lösen gilt und den du jetzt geknackt hast? Ich habe verstanden, dass du meine Gefühle nicht erwiderst. Dass du nicht das für mich empfindest, was ich für dich fühle. Du musst jetzt nicht auch noch zusätzlich darauf herumtrampeln.“

„John, was... was willst du damit sagen?“ Mit einem Satz war Sherlock aufgesprungen und hatte sich John in den Weg gestellt.

„Das weißt du doch ganz genau. Zwing mich bitte nicht dazu, es auch noch auszusprechen.“

Plötzlich unendlich erschöpft, schob sich John an Sherlock vorbei und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Er presste die Handballen gegen seine Augäpfel, bis er weiße Lichtblitze zucken sah, dann fragte er leise: „Warum bist du hergekommen?“

„Ich habe Angst, John...“, antwortete Sherlock sanft. Überrascht nahm John die Hände zurück und sah Sherlock an, der ihm jedoch den Rücken zugedreht und den Kopf gesenkt hatte.

„Wovor hast _du_ schon Angst?“, fragte John und war sich dem Hauch von bitterem Spott in seiner Stimme überdeutlich gewahr. Er konnte sich gerade selbst nicht leiden.

„Vor dir. Vor _uns..._ “ Langsam drehte sich Sherlock um und ging zögerlich auf das Sofa zu, schloss die geringe Distanz zwischen sich und John, indem er sich zurück auf seinen ursprünglichen Platz setzte. „Weil ich so etwas noch nie gefühlt habe. Das, was ich für dich empfinde... das alles macht mir Angst. Aber der Gedanke daran, dich zu verlieren, weil ich zu feige bin... das ist unerträglich für mich.“

„Sherlock...“

„Nein, John, hör mir zu. Ich bin hier, weil ich mich für mein Verhalten entschuldigen möchte. Weil ich dich um Verzeihung bitten will. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir wehgetan habe. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass ich mich nie wieder wie ein Arschloch, wie ein emotionaler _Freak_ verhalten werde, aber ich möchte nicht mehr weglaufen. Nicht vor meinen Gefühlen, nicht vor der Wahrheit und vor allem nicht vor dir.“

Johns Herz setzte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde aus, nur um unmittelbar danach viel zu schnell davonzugaloppieren, als wolle es ihm aus der Brust springen. War das der Moment, auf den er nicht zu hoffen gewagt hatte?

„Sherlock, was willst du mir sagen?“, fragte er vorsichtig, nachdem Sherlock keine Anstalten machte, weiterzusprechen.

Er drehte seinen Oberkörper zu Sherlock und sah auf das blasse Gesicht, das von hektischen, roten Flecken gezeichnet war; sah auf die zittrigen Finger, die einander nervös kneteten und sah das schnelle Heben und Senken des Brustkorbs, bis Sherlock die Augen schloss und tief Luft holte.

„Ich liebe dich, John.“ Nur zögerlich öffnete Sherlock die Augen und richtete den Blick auf John, ganz so, als ob er Sorge vor dessen Reaktion hatte, dann beeilte er sich, weiterzusprechen. „Ich verstehe, dass du mir nach meinem Verhalten wahrscheinlich nicht verzeihen kannst. Aber wenn du mir noch eine Chance gibst, will ich versuchen, der Mensch zu sein, den du verdienst und... John? Hab ich etwas Falsches gesagt?“

Erst als Sherlock aufhörte zu sprechen und ihn besorgt ansah, merkte John, dass sein Mund offen stand und dass er Sherlock entgeistert anstarrte. Möglicherweise stahl sich auch eine einzelne Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und floss über Johns Wange. Zumindest kitzelte etwas zwischen den rauen Stoppeln seines Barts. Er schluckte schwer, als er die kurze Distanz zwischen sich und Sherlock überwand, ihn in seine Arme zog und „Oh, Gott“ flüsterte.

Gierig sog John den vertrauten Duft ein, den er befürchtet hatte, nie wieder riechen zu dürfen. Er vergrub seine Nase in Sherlocks Halsbeuge, während er ein Bein über Sherlock schob und schlussendlich über dessen Schoss grätschte. Sein Herz hämmerte nach wie vor unkontrolliert in seiner Brust und machte John schwindelig. Noch nie hatten ihn die berühmten magischen drei Worte so aus dem Konzept gebracht. Noch nie hatte er so für einen anderen Menschen empfunden. Eine warme Welle schwappte durch seinen Körper, als er spürte, wie sich Sherlocks Arme um seinen Rücken schlossen und seine Umarmung erwiderten.

„John?“, fragte Sherlock irgendwann leise.

„Sag's nochmal...“, nuschelte John an Sherlocks Hals.

„Ich liebe dich.“

„Gut, das ist gut...“

„Ja?“

„Gott, ja“, lachte John erleichtert und löste sich – wenn auch nur widerwillig – von Sherlocks warmer Haut, um ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken. „Das ist mehr als gut. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet... Himmel, du glaubst nicht, wie oft ich mir auf die Zunge beißen musste... ich hätte nie gedacht... gehofft, ja... dass du dasselbe... Gott, ich bin so unglaublich erleichtert.“

Sherlocks helle Augen blickten John prüfend an. „Das heißt, du willst mich noch? Mit mir zusammen sein?“

Andächtig schüttelte John den Kopf, nicht verneinend, sondern um seiner Verwunderung über Sherlocks Frage Ausdruck zu verleihen. Sacht strich er eine verirrte Locke aus Sherlocks Stirn und presste einen zarten Kuss auf den vollen Mund.

„Natürlich will ich mit dir zusammen sein, du Idiot.“ John senkte seine Lippen ein zweites, drittes, viertes Mal auf Sherlocks, der die Liebkosung zögerlich erwiderte. Dass er Sherlocks Mund, seine Küsse, wieder spüren durfte, machte John trunken vor Erleichterung.

„John, ich...“

„Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich, Sherlock Holmes. Liebe...“ _Kuss_ „Liebe“ _Kuss_ „Liebe dich.“

Das leise Schluchzen, das Sherlock ausstieß, welches so völlig anders klang, als die verzweifelten Töne von zuvor, trafen John mitten ins Herz. Genauso wie die Intensität, mit der seine Küsse nun erwidert wurden.

„Ich liebe dich...“

 

*

 

Sie lagen eng umschlugen auf dem Sofa, die Beine miteinander verwoben und küssten sich träge. Streichelten über Rücken und Arme, hielten einander, bis Sherlock irgendwann seine Finger zwischen ihre Körper wandern ließ und über Johns anschwellendes Glied strich. Nicht wirklich erigiert war Johns Penis dennoch nicht von Sherlocks Berührungen und dem warmen, vertrauten Körper abgeneigt.

Trotzdem stoppte John Sherlocks Liebkosung, indem er dessen Hand in seine nahm und an seine Lippen führte.

„Nicht?“, fragte Sherlock verwundert.

„Nein.“ Zärtlich küsste John jede einzelne von Sherlocks Fingerkuppen und schüttelte sacht den Kopf. „Wenn mich die vergangenen Tage eins gelehrt haben, dann dass wir miteinander _reden_ müssen, Sherlock. Keine Ablenkung durch Sex, sondern wirklich reden. Offen und ehrlich. Keine Geheimnisse mehr, okay?“

Schmerzhaft kräftig drückte Sherlock Johns Finger zusammen. „Du weißt nicht, was du da von mir verlangst. Du willst mich nicht mehr, wenn du alles von mir weißt.“

„Oder ich will dich umso mehr. Ich liebe dich.“

Bitter schürzte Sherlock die Lippen und blickte John zweifelnd an. „Dann vielleicht nicht mehr.“

Vorsichtig stützte sich John mit dem rechten Arm auf und blickte auf Sherlock hinab. „Ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen, Sherlock. Wenn du mir nicht alles sagen willst, dann... dann muss ich das akzeptieren. Aber ich hoffe, dass du mir eines Tages soweit vertraust, dass du keine Angst hast, mit mir über deine Sorgen und Nöte zu sprechen. Und sei versichert – auch ich habe meine dunklen Seiten.“

Sherlock stieß ein dunkles Lachen aus, das kein bisschen amüsiert klang. „Das glaube ich kaum.“

John schloss die Augen und sog tief die Luft ein. Mit dem Ausatmen öffnete er sie wieder und blickte Sherlock nachdrücklich an.

_Jetzt oder nie!_

„Ich war jahrelang in psychotherapeutischer Behandlung, um meine Aggressionen und Wutanfälle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ich wäre beinahe ins Gefängnis gewandert, weil ich einen Kommilitonen krankenhausreif geschlagen habe. Nur den Beziehungen meines Vaters, der alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt hat, habe ich es zu verdanken, dass ich mein Medizinstudium beenden konnte und zum Militär durfte. Seit meiner Rückkehr aus Afghanistan leide ich unter posttraumatischen Belastungsstörungen und Insomnie. Die ersten Nächte, die ich durchschlafen konnte, waren die, die ich mit dir verbracht habe. In einer meiner Schubladen liegt eine geladene Waffe neben einem Schreibblock. Ich war monatelang versucht, beides zu nutzen. Der Wunsch, das Bedürfnis, der Drang danach – all das ist verschwunden, seit ich am neunundzwanzigsten Januar mein _Perfect Match_ gefunden habe.“

„Oh“, machte Sherlock und sah John gebannt ins Gesicht, nur um ihn Augenblicke später beinahe grob in die Arme zu ziehen. „Danke, dass du es mir gesagt hast.“

John verzog die Lippen zu einer halbherzigen Imitation eines Lächelns und drückte seine Wange gegen die weichen Locken. „Ich hoffe sehr, _du_ willst _mich_ jetzt noch.“

„Natürlich will ich dich“, murmelte Sherlock an Johns Halsbeuge.

„Gut. Das ist gut.“ Seufzend presste John einen Kuss in Sherlocks Haare. „Gott, ich bin so erleichtert, dass du es endlich weißt. Mich hat das sehr belastet.“

John überlegte, ob er Sherlock darüber in Kenntnis setzen sollte, dass Mycroft bereits Erkundungen über ihn eingeholt hatte und es vermutlich nur noch eine Frage der Zeit gewesen wäre, bis der ältere Holmes Sherlock die pikanten Informationen über John auf dem Silbertablett serviert hätte. Gerade als John berichten wollte, murmelte Sherlock etwas Unverständlich gegen seinen Hals.

„Hm?“

„...ckfällig...“

Vorsichtig löste sich John von Sherlock und richtete sich erneut auf, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Was hast du gesagt?“, fragte John sanft.

Ein bitterer Zug zog über Sherlocks Mund und er versuchte, Johns Blick auszuweichen. Deutlich angespannt starrte er auf den grauen Saum von John T-Shirt. „Ich bin rückfällig geworden.“

Eine eiserne Faust umklammerte Johns Herz, während sein Magen parallel krampfte, als er versuchte, zu verarbeiten, was Sherlock ihm gerade eröffnet hatte. Man musste kein Genie sein, um zu verstehen, wovon Sherlock sprach. Nichtsdestotrotz musste sich John rückversichern, um Missverständnisse auszuschließen.

„Rückfällig wovon?“

„Kokain...“

„Wann, wie und woher?“, knirschte John.

„Sonntag. Kurz nachdem du gegangen bist. Nasal nicht intravenös.“

„Woher hattest du den Dreck?“

John spürte, wie sich Sherlock in den Stoff seines T-Shirt krallte.

„Ich hatte es daheim.“ Sherlock sog rasselnd die Luft ein. „Victor hatte es mir gegeben, als er das letzte Mal bei mir war. Es tut mir leid, John. Ich hätte es gleich wegwerfen müssen.“

„Dieser verfluchte Scheißkerl! Ich dreh ihm den verdammten Hals um“, brauste John auf und wollte sich von Sherlock lösen. Er spürte, wie die Wut förmlich Überhand nahm und ihn rot sehen ließ; wie sich sein Puls beschleunigte und die Vene an seinem Hals pochte. Er wollte etwas kaputt machen, treten und zerschlagen. Bevorzugt Victor Trevor.

„John, bitte. Bitte nicht. Bleib“, bat Sherlock und verstärkte den Griff an Johns Shirt.

Reflexartig öffnete und schloss John seine linke Hand. Ballte sie zur Faust und streckte seine Finger. Dabei atmete er konzentriert durch die Nase ein und durch den Mund wieder aus und begann, geistig bis zwanzig zu zählen. Bei vierzehn hatten sich Herzschlag und Atmung soweit beruhigt, dass John es sich erlaubte, ein wenig Spannung aus seinem Körper weichen zu lassen und die Arme um Sherlock zu legen.

„Danke“, murmelte Sherlock gegen Johns Brustkorb.

„Danke, dass du es mir gesagt hast.“

„Bitte glaub mir, ich wollte das nicht. Aber ich stand so schrecklich neben mir. Der Fall, unser Streit, die Sti—“, Sherlock unterbrach sich. „Mein Kopf war so voll und die Verlockung war zu groß. Es war nur eine kleine Menge und den Rest habe ich sofort entsorgt, als ich wieder klar war. Bitte verzeih mir, es kommt nicht wieder vor.“

_Versprich mir nichts, was du nicht halten kannst..._ Die Worte lagen John auf der Zunge, doch er schluckte sie herunter. So wütend er über Sherlocks Rückfall war, so dankbar war er auch, dass Sherlock den Mut aufgebracht hatte, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Wenn er nun mit Zynismus reagierte, wäre dieser Fortschritt beim Teufel. Also schwieg er und begann stattdessen, zart über Sherlocks Nacken und Haaransatz zu streicheln.

Sie lagen eine Weile still beieinander, bis die Müdigkeit John zu übermannen drohte. Gerade als er Sherlock bitten wollte, ihn ins Bett zu begleiten, räusperte sich der andere Mann.

„Willst du immer noch wegfahren?“

Herzhaft gähnend nickte John. „Ja, ich kann jetzt nicht mehr absagen.“

„Aber warum willst du nach wie vor weg? Eine Reservierung kann man doch sicherlich stornieren?“

„Nein, du verstehst mich falsch. Ich hatte nicht wirklich geplant, wegzufahren. Aber mein ehemaliger Kommandant hat mir, wie es der Zufall so will, gestern eine Nachricht geschickt. Er wird geehrt, weil er unter Einsatz seines Lebens ein Bataillon neuer Rekruten bei einem Bombenangriff gerettet hat. Eigentlich hätten alle tot sein müssen, aber er hat sie da rausgebracht.“

John hörte förmlich, wie Stolz auf seinen ehemaligen Vorgesetzten in seiner Stimme mitschwang.

„Und nun hat er mich spontan gebeten, ein paar Worte bei der Veranstaltung zu sprechen. Ich weiß nicht, warum er mich so kurzfristig gefragt hat, aber ich konnte nicht nein sagen. Ich verdanke ihm viel und... ich war froh ob der Ablenkung.“

„Verstehe...“, murmelte Sherlock. Die Enttäuschung über Johns Absage war ihm förmlich anzuhören. „Wann geht’s los und wie lang wirst du weg sein?“

„Morgen Vormittag fährt mein Zug. Am Freitag findet das Fest statt und Sonntagabend komme ich zurück.“

„Gut, dann...“, Sherlock machte Anstalten, sich von John zu lösen und aufzustehen, „...werde ich jetzt besser gehen, damit du noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekommst, bevor du fährst.“

Einem Impuls folgend hielt John Sherlock am Ärmel fest.

„Was hältst du davon, mich nach Grimpen zu begleiten?“

 

+++  
  
tbc

 

 


	48. Chapter 48

„Grimpen?“

„Ja, das liegt in Dartmoor. Die Fahrt dauert ein paar Stunden. Es wäre schön, etwas Gesellschaft zu haben.“ John lächelte bei diesen Worten sanft, wie um zu unterstreichen, dass es bei der ganzen Angelegenheit nicht nur um die Gesellschaft während der Zugfahrt ging.

Sherlock war unsicher. Ein Kurzurlaub zusammen mit John hörte sich zwar verführerisch an. Aber die Aussicht, einer Veranstaltung beizuwohnen, bei der einer von Johns ehemaligen Kommandanten geehrt wurde... Nun, es stieß Sherlock nicht ab, nicht im Geringsten. Tatsächlich fand er die Vorstellung, dass John zu den Feierlichkeiten seine Uniform anziehen würde, durchaus reizvoll. Allerdings war gerade das auch gleichzeitig das Problem.

John hatte Sherlock zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie ihre sexuelle Beziehung nicht ohne Weiteres wieder aufnehmen würden. Vielleicht war es nur dieser Moment gewesen, in dem John nicht wollte. Doch die Anmerkung, dass sie zuerst reden sollten, ließ Sherlock zweifeln. Was wäre, wenn er nicht über all die kleinen Geheimnisse; all die Dinge, die ihn belasteten, reden wollte? Würde sich John zunehmend von ihm zurückziehen?

„Es ist nicht annähernd so formal, wie es sich anhört. Lediglich der eine Abend, an dem die Ehrung stattfindet, erfordert vielleicht so etwas wie Etikette. Aber in einem Raum voller Soldaten verhält sich eher selten jemand aufmüpfig“, meinte John. „Oder würde das den Rebellen in dir erst recht wecken?“, fügte er lachendhinzu.

Zu seinem Grauen spürte Sherlock, wie ihm die Schamesröte in die Wangen kroch. Er hoffte jedoch, dass das indirekte Licht des Deckenfluters nicht zu viel davon preisgab.

„Sei nicht albern. Ich weiß mich durchaus zu benehmen, wenn es nötig ist!“, verteidigte sich Sherlock halbherzig.

„Wenn es nötig ist oder wenn _dir_ danach ist?“, fragte John schmunzelnd. Es war offensichtlich, dass er die Stimmung auflockern wollte. Nach Sherlocks tränenreichem Geständnis und dem ganzen Drama der letzten Tage lagen ihre Nerven offen und roh.

Es wäre Sherlock weitaus lieber gewesen, wenn sie ohne jegliche Verpflichtung weggefahren wären, um ungestört zueinanderzufinden und Ruhe in ihre Beziehung einkehren zu lassen. Um zu begreifen, dass John seine Gefühle tatsächlich erwiderte. Schon viel länger und viel intensiver, als Sherlock es sich je zu träumen gewagt hätte. Sherlock konnte noch immer nicht fassen, wie viel in den letzten Tagen passiert war und wie nah er dran gewesen war, John aufgrund seiner eigenen Angst zu verlieren.

Selbst jetzt, nachdem sich der emotionale Sturm zu legen schien, spürte Sherlock seinen rasenden Puls und die unterschwellige Angst, dass das alles nicht der Realität entsprach. Wie lange würde er brauchen, um die neue Situation vollends zu akzeptieren?

Als Sherlock Johns fragenden Blick wahrnahm, schreckte er aus seinen Überlegungen auf und räusperte sich verlegen. „Aber wie machen wir das mit dem Zimmer in Grimpen?“, fragte er, ohne auf John letzte Äußerung einzugehen.

„Es wurde ein Einzelzimmer für mich gebucht. Wir können vor Ort versuchen, es umzubuchen. Ansonsten finden wir eine andere Lösung.“ Johns Hand legte sich warm auf Sherlocks bartstopplige Wange. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du diesen Teil meines Lebens kennenlernst. Auch wenn es nur ein Bruchstück meiner Vergangenheit ist.“

Sherlock gab einen bestätigenden Laut von sich, schmiegte sich in Johns Handfläche und presste einen Kuss auf die Haut. „Ich muss vorher noch nach Hause und ein paarDinge packen.“

Das Lächeln, das John ihm schenkte, wärmte Sherlocks Herz noch ein wenig mehr.

 

*

 

Die Nacht war kurz, aber erstaunlich ruhig. Sherlock hätte schwören können, dass er keinen Schlaf finden würde, hatte es in den letzten Tagen doch genauso wenig geklappt. Doch die pure Erschöpfung hatte sich wie eine Betondecke auf ihn gelegt und ihn einschlafen lassen, noch bevor er in der Lage war, John eine gute Nacht zu wünschen.

Nach einer Tasse überzuckerten, schwarzen Kaffee und zahlreichen Küssen hatte sich Sherlock widerwillig von John gelöst, um zurück in die Baker Street zu fahren und seine Tasche zu packen.

Zwei Stunden später betrat Sherlock frisch geduscht und rasiert den Bahnhof Kings Cross, in seiner Hand die Schlaufen der ledernen Reisetasche, die er auch schon in Brighton mitgehabt hatte, und über dem Arm einen Kleidersack, in dem er den Anzug, den er zu der Feier tragen wollte, verstaut hatte. Er kaufte sich das Ticket, welches er morgens online mit John ausgesucht hatte, und ging zudem entsprechenden Gleis.

Die Stimme, die Sherlock in den letzten Tagen immer wieder malträtiert hatte, war an diesem Tag erstaunlich ruhig. Der Fall war gelöst und auch, wenn die Verurteilung von Lord Smallwood noch ausstand, war Sherlock guter Hoffnung, dass der Mann es kein zweites Mal wagen würde, Mycroft zu nahe zu treten. Es würde einige Zeit dauern, bis sie Neuigkeiten zu der Verhandlung hören würden, sodass der kurze Urlaub eine äußerst willkommene Abwechslung war.

Gleichzeitig konnte Sherlock die Angst, dass John es sich doch noch anders überlegen und den Status ihrer Beziehung zurücksetzen wollen würde, nicht vollständig eliminieren. Für den Augenblick ignorierte Sherlock seine Zweifel jedoch. Zu müde und ausgelaugt war er von der Aufregung, den schlaflosen Nächten und dem Tribut, den er seinem Körper abverlangt hatte. Darauf hoffend, dass die Fahrt schnell vergehen und er in dem Hotel bald in Johns Armen liegen durfte, trat er auf den Bahnsteig und sah sich suchend um.

John war bereits dort und winkte ihm freudestrahlend zu. Sherlock erwiderte das Lächeln, sah jedoch davon ab, John inmitten all der Leute zu küssen, war er doch noch immer nicht sicher, ob eine Zurschaustellung von Intimität in der Öffentlichkeit ein Problem für John darstellte. Auch John hatte sich rasiert und umgezogen, trug aber glücklicherweise keine Uniform, wie Sherlock befürchtet (oder gehofft...) hatte. Stattdessen hatte er neben seiner Reisetasche ebenfalls einen Kleidersack dabei, der vermutlich den gefürchteten und gleichzeitig begehrten Aufzug beherbergte.

Im Zug saßen sie einander gegenüber, statt nebeneinander, und hatten die Beine überkreuzt. So konnten sie beide ungehindert aus dem Fenster sehen, auch wenn Sherlocks Blick die meiste Zeit auf John ruhte. Dieser las den größten Teil der fast vierstündigen Fahrt in einem Taschenbuch, das er sich extra für die Fahrt gekauft hatte, oder döste vor sich hin. Gesprochen wurde nicht viel. Beide Männer waren immer noch sehr erschöpft und nicht daran interessiert, die Öffentlichkeit mehr als unbedingt nötig an ihren persönlichen Dialogen teilhaben zu lassen.

Vielleicht fürchteten aber auch beide, dass sie noch auf zu dünnem Eis standen und ließen daher lieber Vorsicht walten, bevor sie den nächsten Schritt wagten.

Die Fahrt fühlte sich wie ein Übergang zwischen dem chaotischen Vergangenen und dem verheißungsvollen Zukünftigen an, aber keinesfalls gefahrenlos. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sherlock erwischte sich immer wieder dabei, wie er zu zweifeln begann und hinterfragte, ob das alles tatsächlich so einfach sein konnte. Hätte er John seine Gefühle schon viel früher gestanden, hätten sie sich viel Schmerz ersparen können. Aber was wäre passiert, wenn John anders für ihn empfunden hätte? Oder wenn er feststellte, dass er mit seiner Liebeserklärung doch zu voreilig gewesen war?

Keinesfalls wollte Sherlock behaupten, dass John ihn anlog oder blenden wollte, um sich einen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Gleichzeitig war ihm jedoch bewusst, dass Gefühle nichts Festes, nichts in Stein Gemeißeltes waren. Sie veränderten sich, Tag für Tag, entwickelten sich, führten ein Eigenleben. Das war per se nichts Schlechtes, aber sehr schwer zu kalkulieren. Und es war extrem schwierig, immer auf der Hut zu sein, um einer Überraschung zuvorzukommen.

Wie brachten andere das fertig?

 

*

 

In Grimpen investierten sie in ein Taxi, um die Strecke vom Bahnhof zu dem kleinen Hotel zurückzulegen. Auf die Frage, warum die Veranstaltung an solch einem verschlafenen Ort abgehalten werden sollte, erklärte John, dass es unweit den militärischen Stützpunkt „Baskerville“gab, der an der Organisation beteiligt war. John selbst hatte dort nie Zeit verbracht, kannte jedoch einige Leute auf der Gästeliste, die er gern einmal wiedersehen wollte. Die eigentliche Ehrung seines ehemaligen Kommandanten würde zwar auf dem Stützpunkt abgehalten werden, doch weitere Treffen, die direkt in Grimpen und Umgebung stattfinden könnten, waren nicht auszuschließen.

Sherlock verzog missmutig den Mund, als er den gemeinsamen Kurzurlaub bereits den Bach hinuntergehen sah. Ganz sicher hatte er sich nicht vorgestellt, die ganze Zeit in einem Programm festzustecken und keinen Raum für sich und John zu haben. Hoffentlich würde zumindest die Umbuchung des Zimmers funktionieren, sodass sie sich nicht über vier Nächte in ein Einzelbett zwängen mussten. Nicht dass Sherlock etwas gegen die unmittelbare Nähe einzuwenden gehabt hätte, aber wenn es möglich war, wollte er verhindern, dass einer von ihnen aus dem Bett fiel.

Die Sonne ging bereits unter, als sie das kleine Hotel endlich betraten. Es hatte eine charmante, rustikale Ausstrahlung mit viel Holz und Naturstein, die durch die gezielte Platzierung von herbstlichen Gesteckenaufgelockert wurde. Doch Sherlock hatte in diesem Moment keinen Blick dafür. Die Anstrengung saß ihm tief in den Knochen; sein Nacken und seine Schultern schmerzten und sein Magen gab ein unglückliches Knurren von sich. Das Nikotinpflaster, das er sich für die Zugfahrt auf den Unterarm geklebt hatte, juckte unangenehm und hatte seine Wirkung ohnehin schon vor über einer Stunde eingebüßt. Es fiel ihm zunehmend schwer, Ruhe zu bewahren.

Der bärtige Mann in dem karierten Hemd hinter dem Empfangstresen grüßte sie herzlich und fragte nach dem Namen, unter dem die Reservierung vorgenommen worden war.

„Watson“, sagte John und war gerade im Begriff, sein Anliegen bezüglich des Zimmerwechsels vorzubringen, als er unterbrochen wurde.

„Captain!“

Erstaunt beobachtete Sherlock, wie John mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen herumwirbelte und sich von dem Tresen löste, um auf den Mann zuzugehen, der aus einer Sitzecke auf der anderen Seite des Raumes zu ihnen hinüberkam. Er war groß, fast so groß wie Mycroft, und überragte Sherlock damit um einen Fingerbreit. Zwar trug er unauffällige Zivilkleidung, aber Sherlocks geschultem Blick entging nicht die muskulöse Statur, die typische Haltung und die Selbstsicherheit eines Mannes, der es gewohnt war, Befehle zu erteilen. Der kantige Kiefer und die stechenden blaugrauen Augen untermalten diesen Eindruck noch mehr, auch wenn der Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes alles andere als unfreundlich war.

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang sah es so aus, als wolle John dem Mann die Hand schütteln, doch stattdessen straffte er die Schultern und salutierte.

„Major Sholto“, sagte er und Sherlock konnte die Achtung, die er vor diesem Mann hatte, regelrecht physisch spüren. Er mochte dieses Gefühl ganz und gar nicht.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du es einrichten konntest... John.“

„Ich auch! Darf ich vorstellen – Sherlock Holmes“, sagte John und drehte sich gleichzeitig zu Sherlock um. „Mein Partner. Wir wollten gerade einchecken.“

„Oh... geschäftlich?“

John lachte. „Nein. Nein, nicht geschäftlich“, sagte er und drückte Sherlocks freie Hand.

Sherlock blinzelte irritiert und schaffte es nur mit Mühe und Not, ein „sehr erfreut“ hervorzubringen. Nie im Leben hätte er es für möglich gehalten, dass John ihn völlig losgelöst als seinen Partner vorstellte. Zwar war es nicht das erste Mal, aber gerade in diesem doch eher konservativen Rahmen und unter der Gefahr, dass sich die Leute, zu denen er immer aufgesehen hatte, plötzlich von ihm abwendeten, war es äußerst überraschend.

Stolz und Wärme blühten in Sherlocks Brust auf, die er kaum unter Kontrolle halten konnte. Er lächelte verliebt und festigte seinen Griff in Johns Hand, wurde jedoch von Major Sholto abgelenkt. Dieser wirkte, als habe man ihm soeben sein Lieblingsspielzeug entrissen. Oder war es nur Einbildung? Eine Form von Genugtuung, die Sherlock spürte? Der Ausdruck konnte nicht länger als einen Wimpernschlag über Sholtos Gesicht gehuscht sein, war er doch schon wieder weg, als Sherlock erneut hinsah.

„Mr Holmes“, entgegnete Sholto und Sherlock hätte schwören können, dass der Major weitere unausgesprochene Worte zwischen seinen Kiefern zermahlte.

„Sherlock, bitte.“

Sherlock unterdrückte ein gehässiges Kichern, als er sah, wie Major Sholto seine Optionen abwog. Er konnte an seinem Titel festhalten, damit die offenbar heiß ersehnte Distanz zwischen sich und Sherlock aufrechterhalten und seinem ehemaligen Kameraden und Verbündeten vor den Kopf stoßen oder seinen Vornamen anbieten und eine Vertrautheit schaffen, mit der er sich nicht wohl fühlte.

„...James“, sagte Sholto schließlich und reichte Sherlock die Hand. Dieser musste John loslassen, um den Händedruck zu erwidern. Sherlock fluchte innerlich, als seine feinen Mittelhandknochen in der Pranke des Majors zusammengedrückt wurden. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und zwang ein kühles Lächeln auf seine Lippen, um sich keine Blöße zu geben, während er den abschätzigen Blick Sholtos erwiderte.

„Hier sind Ihre Schlüssel, Dr. Watson“, sagte der Hotelmitarbeiter und schob zwei zerkratzte Messingschlüssel über den Tresen.

„Ach, ich wollte fragen, ob es möglich ist, das Einzelzimmer gegen ein Doppelzimmer zu tauschen...?“, fragte John, der von der Spannung zwischen Sherlock und Sholto nichts mitbekommen hatte.

Der Hotelmitarbeiter sah ihn irritiert an.

„Es _ist_ ein Doppelzimmer, John“, mischte sich Sholto ein und mit einem verschwörerischen Seitenblick zu dem Mann hinter dem Tresen fügte er hinzu: „Als ich die Buchung vorgenommen habe, standen keine anderen Zimmer zur Verfügung. Die Differenz habe ich bereits bezahlt.“

„Oh, das... danke. Was für ein glücklicher Zufall! Das Geld werde ich dir natürlich zurücküberweisen.“

Sholto schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Nicht nötig. Mir wurde eine gewisse Summe zugestanden, um Freunde und Familie zu den Feierlichkeiten einzuladen – du... ihr seid meine Gäste. Ich musste mich deswegen nicht in Unkosten stürzen.“

Sherlock verengte die Augen, nahm jede noch so kleine Bewegung des Majors wahr, die Körperhaltung, die Respirationsrate, die Weite der Pupillen. Er log. Zwar war er gut darin, doch gewisse körperliche Reaktionen konnte man einfach nicht ausschalten. Wenn man wusste, wonach man gucken musste, konnte man jeden Lügner durchschauen.

„Also gut, dann... danke nochmals!“, sagte John und griff nach den Schlüsseln. „Gehen wir uns das Zimmer ansehen?“

Sherlock nickte.

„John, einen Moment noch! Ich habe fürs Abendessen einen Tisch für uns reserviert. Das Hotel hat ein nettes, kleines Restaurant“, sagte Sholto, ehe John und Sherlock außer Reichweite waren. „Sofern ihr _beide_ keine anderen Pläne habt“, fügte er gepresst hinzu.

Sherlock zuckte einseitig mit der Schulter, als John fragend zu ihm aufsah. „Warum nicht?“

Sie verabredeten sich für sieben Uhr, dann verließen John und Sherlock endlich die Lobby, um ihre Bleibe für die nächsten Tage zu besichtigen.

 

*

 

Für ein so kleines Hotel war das Zimmer im Obergeschoss unverschämt groß. Wie das gesamte Hotel schien es erst kürzlich komplett renoviert worden zu sein und versprühte mit den festen Holzbohlen auf dem Boden und entlang der längsten Wand einen rustikal-modernen Schick. Vor der vertäfelten Wand stand ein mondänes Doppelbett mit schmiedeeisernem Rahmen. Der Kleiderschrank und zwei Nachttische, die aus dem gleichen massiven Eichenholz gezimmert waren, bildeten ein homogenes Raumbild. Ein graues Sofa stand neben einem dunkelblauen Sessel, davor ein niedriger Couchtisch. Ein schmaler Schreibtisch komplementierte die Einrichtung. Eine Vase mit frischen Blumen lockerte die moderne Umgebung auf und verbreitete heimischen Flair.

Einen Fernseher suchte man vergeblich. Stattdessen prangte ein moderner Kunstdruck an der dem Bett gegenüberliegenden Wand. Der Fokus der Unterkunft war eindeutig darauf ausgelegt, sich miteinander zu beschäftigen, anstatt sich voneinander abzulenken.

„Wow, das ist... wow“, sagte John und sah sich im Zimmer um. „Guck mal, wir haben sogar einen Balkon.“

„Es ist... sehr romantisch.“

„Sogar die Bettwäsche sieht teuer aus.“ John ließ seine Reisetasche sinken und setzte sich an das Fußende des Bettes, strich mit der flachen Hand über den Bettbezug und stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus.

Sherlock stellte seine Tasche neben Johns, zog seinen schweren Mantel aus und hängte ihn an den Haken hinter der Tür, schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen und streckte die Zehen. Jeder Knochen, jeder Muskel protestierte, auch wenn die nagende Erschöpfung in den letzten Minuten weit in den Hintergrund gerückt war. Jetzt, allein mit John und fernab von Sholto, machte sie sich doppelt so stark bemerkbar.

„Du bist völlig erledigt, oder? Hast du auf der Fahrt hierher nicht schlafen können?“, fragte John und streifte sich ebenfalls Jacke und Schuhe ab.

„Nein, gar nicht“, sagte Sherlock, während er seine Arme und den Hals dehnte.

John beobachtete ihn aufmerksam dabei, aber schon wenige Sekunden später stellte er die unvermeidliche Frage: „Und? Was hältst du von ihm?“

Sherlock zögerte einen Moment. Sollte er die Wahrheit sagen und riskieren, John zu verärgern oder zumindest vor den Kopf zu stoßen? Sollte er ihm sagen, wie offensichtlich es war, dass sich Major James Sholto mehr von diesen paar Tagen erhofft hatte als ein unverbindliches Wiedersehen mit einem alten Kameraden? Hatte er schon in Afghanistan Gefühle für John und war nie in der Lage gewesen, sie zu offenbaren? Oder waren sie erst später gekommen, als John nicht mehr dort war?

Und was würde John sagen, wenn er von Major Sholtos Gefühlen erführe?

„Ich... weiß nicht. Ich hab ihn doch gerade erst kennengelernt.“

„Ach, komm schon! Du brauchst doch nicht mehr als einen Blick, um eine ziemlich akkurate Einschätzung zu einer dir ansonsten völlig unbekannten Person abzugeben. Raus mit der Sprache!“

John klang nicht im Geringsten verärgert, ganz im Gegenteil. In seiner Stimme schwang etwas Herausforderndes mit. Vielleicht würde es ihm tatsächlich nichts ausmachen, wenn... Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. Zu riskant.

„Er macht einen freundlichen Eindruck. Kompetent. Und offenbar ist er sehr froh, dass du zugesagt hast“, meinte Sherlock und machte eine ausladende Geste, die das ganze Zimmer umfasste. „Ich gehe schwer davon aus, dass dies das teuerste Zimmer im ganzen Hotel ist – und er hat es für _dich_ reserviert. Nicht für sich.“ _Und ganz sicher nicht für uns_... Sherlock schluckte den Rest des Satzes hinunter.

„Wer mich jedoch noch viel mehr beeindruckt hat...“, Sherlock trat an das Bett heran, bis er ganz dicht vor John stand, sodass sich ihre Beine berührten, „bist du.“

Irritiert sah John zu Sherlock auf. „Ich?“

Sanft legte Sherlock beide Hände an Johns Wangen, fuhr mit den Daumen über sein Gesicht und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. „Du hast mich ohne zu zögern als deinen Partner vorgestellt und darauf geachtet, dass er die Implikation richtig versteht. Du hast vor ihm nach meiner Hand gegriffen, obwohl dir bewusst sein muss, dass er ganz anders hätte reagieren können; obwohl es hätte sein können, dass er seine Einladung zurückzieht, wenn er von unserer Beziehung erfährt...“

John legte seine Hände auf Sherlocks und schnaubte leise. „Das spielt keine Rolle.“ Er begegnete Sherlocks Blick erneut und lächelte sanft. „Ich liebe dich. Das ist alles, was zählt.“

Obwohl Sherlock mit einer ähnlichen Erwiderung gerechnet (oder zumindest darauf gehofft) hatte, trafen ihn die Worte unerwartet heftig. Sein Herz krampfte sich sehnsüchtig zusammen, bevor es mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit gegen sein Brustbein pochte. Er überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter und presste seine Lippen auf Johns, küsste ihn wieder und wieder, bis ihm der Atem wegblieb.

John erwiderte den Ansturm mit dem gleichen Enthusiasmus, hielt Sherlock jedoch zurück, als dieser Anstalten machte, John mit sich auf das Bett zu ziehen.

„Was ist?“

„Tut mir leid... ich— Wir sollten das jetzt nicht tun. Nein, sieh mich nicht so an. Ich liebe dich und ich will dich – mehr als alles andere, glaub mir – aber... ich denke, wir sollten uns etwas mehr Zeit lassen.“

„Zeit?“ Verwundert beobachtete Sherlock, wie John auf seiner Unterlippe herumkaute, wohl auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten.

„Ja... wir haben zwar letzte Nacht schon über viele Dinge geredet, aber... ich weiß nicht. Ich will einfach verhindern, dass... Du sollst nicht denken, dass ich nur auf Sex mit dir aus bin, okay?“

Sherlock stemmte sich hoch und sah ungläubig zu John hinunter. „Das denke ich nicht.“

_Lügner._

„Ich weiß... oder zumindest denke ich, dass ich das weiß, aber...“

 _So viele_ 'aber'...

John atmete tief durch, bevor er weitersprach. „Du hast mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich dich ablenke. Insbesondere dass ich dich mit Sex ablenke. Von deiner Arbeit, von den Fällen... und... auch wenn du es nicht so gemeint hast... es hat mir zu denken gegeben.“

_Ist er nicht nett? Verdreht die Tatsachen... erkennt er wirklich nicht, dass DU dich mit IHM ablenkst und nicht andersherum?!_

Sherlock wandte den Kopf ruckartig zur Seite und stieß einen lautlosen Fluch aus, um die Stimme zum Schweigen zu bringen. Warum musste sie sich ausgerechnet jetzt wieder melden?!

„John, ich— Ich dachte, zwischen uns ist alles...“ Sherlock ließ den Rest des Satzes zwischen ihnen versickern. Vielleicht hatte er sich getäuscht und zwischen ihnen war noch längst nicht alles gut. Vielleicht hatte John recht und sie mussten über all die Dinge sprechen, die noch zwischen ihnen standen. Sie würden mit den daraus resultierenden Konsequenzen leben müssen, wie auch immer diese ausfallen würden.

Resigniert schüttelte Sherlock den Kopf. Es war hoffnungslos.

_Du bist hoffnungslos!_

„Sherlock, hör mir zu... Das zwischen uns, das ist etwas ganz Besonderes und ich möchte es nicht riskieren, nur weil wir nicht in der Lage sind, miteinander zu reden.“

„Ich verstehe nicht... worauf du hinaus willst.“

„Ganz ehrlich... ich bin mir selbst nicht hundertprozentig sicher... Alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass ich dich liebe und dass ich dich nicht verlieren möchte. Ich will, dass wir aus diesem fragilen Gerüst, das wir uns gebaut haben, eine solide Basis schaffen. Ich will, dass wir uns vertrauen und aufeinander verlassen können, auch – und gerade – mit den unschönen Dingen in unseren Leben.“

_Er spricht von mir. Er will, dass du ihm von mir erzählst; dass du zugibst, wie geistesgestört du tatsächlich bist!_

„John...“

_Wie soll er das akzeptieren? Wie soll er akzeptieren, dass es diesen Teil von dir gibt? Diesen Teil, der immer, immer, IMMER da ist?!_

„Wie... stellst du dir das vor?“, wisperte Sherlock in den kleinen Zwischenraum zwischen ihren Körpern.

John führte Sherlocks Hand an seinen Mund und küsste jeden einzelnen Fingerknöchel. „Wir finden einen Weg. Zusammen.“

 

+++

tbc

 


	49. Chapter 49

Ein anerkennender Pfiff ließ John seine Tätigkeit, nämlich das Auspacken seiner Reisetasche, unterbrechen und in das angrenzende Badezimmer zu Sherlock gehen.

„Himmel, das ist ja regelrecht dekadent!“ Angetan begutachtete John die geradezu unverschämt große, freistehende Badewanne. Er griff nach dem bereitstehenden Badezusatz, öffnete das Fläschchen und roch daran. Der Duft von Ingwer, Kardamom und einem Hauch von Honig stieg ihm in die Nase und ließ ihn wohlig aufseufzen.

Zwei Arme wickelten sich um seinen Torso, als Sherlock sich an Johns Rücken schmiegte und einen Kuss auf die empfindliche Stelle hinter seinem Ohr hauchte.

„Bist du sicher, dass wir das Abendessen nicht ausfallen lassen können?“, fragte Sherlock mit wehmütigem Klang in der Stimme.

Schmunzelnd stellte John die Badeessenz zurück, drehte sich in der Umarmung herum und legte seinerseits die Hände um Sherlocks Hüften.

„Ich fürchte, ich kann nicht mehr absagen. Das wäre nicht sehr anständig, nachdem James uns solch ein Zimmer reserviert hat.“

„ _Dir,_ nicht _uns_ “, stellte Sherlock richtig und presste seinen Mund auf Johns Lippen. „Außerdem –  wen kümmert schon der Anstand?“

Widerwillig unterbrach John den Kuss und hob den Blick, um Sherlock in die Augen blicken zu können.

„Du weißt, dass du nicht mitkommen musst, wenn du zu müde bist oder einfach keine Lust hast. Ich bin froh, dass du mich überhaupt hierher begleitet hast. Ich will dich nicht zu etwas überreden, das dir widerstrebt. Wenn du dir also etwas zu Essen aufs Zimmer schicken lassen willst, dann werde ich alleine mit James zu Abend essen. Ich beeile mich auch.“

Vehement schüttelte Sherlock den Kopf und löste sich aus Johns Umarmung. Er ging zum Waschbecken, öffnete den Wasserhahn und benetzte seine Hände mit kühlem Wasser, das er  anschließend über seinem Gesicht und den Nacken verteilte.

„Kommt überhaupt nichtinfrage. Als würde ich Sholto das Feld überlassen, damit er dich mir ausspannen kann.“

„Na, klar“, lachte John über Sherlocks Witz, zwinkerte dessen Spiegelbild amüsiert zu und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer. „Bist du dann soweit?“

„Komme.“

 

*

 

Das Restaurant des kleinen Hotels bestand aus wenigen Tischen und Stühlen, die unwillkürlich in dem Raum angeordnet zu sein schienen. Auf jeder der rustikalen Tischplatten stand eine Kerze und spendete sanfte Beleuchtung. In dem steinernen Kamin an der Längsseite prasselte ein Feuer, das dem Raum ein heimeliges Ambiente verlieh. Alles in allem versprühte der Raum komfortablen Charme, in dem sich John sofort wohlfühlte.

Er steuerte mit Sherlock den Tisch an, an dem James bereits Platz genommen hatte und nachdenklich in ein Glas mit goldener Flüssigkeit starrte.

„Guten Abend“, grüßte John gut gelaunt und setzte sich seinem ehemaligen Kommandanten gegenüber, sodass Sherlock neben den beiden Männern seinen Platz fand. „Ich hoffe, wir haben dich nicht zu lange warten lassen?“

Sholto richtete seinen Blick zunächst auf John, dann auf Sherlock und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin auch gerade erst gekommen. Außerdem hattet ihr sicherlich... zu tun.“

John nickte bestätigend, während er nach der Speisekarte griff, die lediglich aus einem einzelnen verstärktem Blatt bestand und mit schwungvollen Lettern handbeschrieben war.

„Ja, wir haben ausgepackt und unser Zimmer bewundert. Der Raum ist...“

„...extraordinär“, schloss Sherlock Johns Satz.

„Stimmt“, lachte John, „das ist die passende Beschreibung. James, ich weiß nicht, wie wir das annehmen können. Bist du sicher, dass... ich weiß nicht... die Buchung nicht vielleicht verwechselt wurde? Der Raum sieht aus wie eine Honeymoon Suite. Nicht, dass ich mich beschweren würde, aber...“

Achselzuckend ließ John den Rest des Satzes unausgesprochen und blickte Sholto fragend an. Doch der winkte lässig ab und nippte an seinem Getränk.

„Das war das einzige Zimmer, das auf die Schnelle noch zur Verfügung stand. Mir war überhaupt nicht bewusst, dass es so extravagant ist.“

Neben John entließ Sherlock ein undefinierbares Geräusch, das sich nach einer Mischung aus Schnauben und Grunzen anhörte, dann aber in ein Husten überging. Alarmiert schoss Johns Blick zu Sherlock.

„Alles in Ordnung?“

Sich räuspernd nickte Sherlock und rappelte sich von seinem Stuhl auf. Er deutete in Richtung der Bar am anderen Ende des Raums. „Ja, ich habe mich nur verschluckt. Ich werde mir etwas zu trinken holen. Kann ich dir etwas mitbringen?“

John bat um ein Pint und blickte Sherlock andächtig hinterher, ehe er sich wieder James zuwandte.

„Ein Mann also?“, stellte Sholto fest. Er hielt das Glas seines hochprozentigen Getränks fest umgriffen und sah John mit eisernem Blick an. 

Johns Herzschlag beschleunigte sich für einige hektische Klopfer. Doch er zwang sich zur Ruhe; immerhin war er nicht überrascht darüber, dass seine Beziehung zu Sherlock thematisiert wurde. In weiser Voraussicht hatte er auf der Zugfahrt nach Grimpen einige mögliche Szenarien durchgespielt. Denn auch wenn er nicht gelogen hatte, als er Sherlock vorhin auf dem Zimmer versichert hatte, dass einzig und allein seine Gefühle für Sherlock relevant waren, war er trotzdem  über die Reaktion seines ehemaligen Vorgesetzten und Vertrauten besorgt. Schließlich hatte John ihm gegenüber nie den Anschein erweckt, bisexuelle Neigungen zu haben und hatte sie bis vor Kurzem selbst noch lautstark geleugnet. Dementsprechend herausfordernd blickte er Sholto nun in die Augen.

„Ja. Ich hoffe, es ist okay für dich. Also dass ich Sherlock mitgebracht habe. Nicht ob es okay für dich ist, dass ein Mann an meiner Seite ist. Das steht nicht zur Diskussion. Ich hoffe, wir verstehen uns in diesem Punkt?“

John sah etwas Undefinierbares über Sholtos Gesicht huschen, doch noch bevor er die Möglichkeit hatte, es einzuordnen, wurde James’ Blick weicher.

„Selbstverständlich ist es in Ordnung, John. Solange du glücklich bist. Er macht dich doch glücklich?“

„Das tut er“, antwortete John bestimmt und mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln, war jedoch nicht gewillt, näher auf das Thema einzugehen. „Dennoch hätte ich dich darüber informieren müssen, dass ich nicht alleine kommen würde. Bitte entschuldige.“

„Natürlich“, nickte Sholto und machte Anstalten, etwas hinzuzufügen, schloss jedoch den Mund, als Sherlock, den Kellner im Schlepptau, zurück an den Tisch kam.

 

*

 

Das Essen verlief relativ entspannt und unspektakulär. John unterhielt sich angeregt mit Sholto über ihren gemeinsamen Einsatz in Afghanistan und die Zeit danach. Darüber, wie John das Leben als Veteran bewerkstelligte und wie hoch die Wahrscheinlichkeit war, dass James mittelfristig zurück in ein Krisengebiet beordert werden würde.

Sherlock saß ungewöhnlich schweigsam am Tisch, obwohl John versuchte, ihn so gut wie möglich in das Gespräch einzubeziehen. Zwar beantwortete Sherlock höflich die wenigen Fragen, die Sholto ihm zu seiner Arbeit stellte, schob sonst aber in sich gekehrt und still das Essen auf seinem Teller hin und her.

Nur einmal richtete er selbst das Wort direkt an Sholto, als er fragte, ob John der einzige Angehörige war, den James zu der Verleihung eingeladen hatte. Freundlich hatte der verneint und erklärt, dass seine Mutter und sein jüngerer Bruder am Freitag pünktlich zur Festivität in Grimpen anreisen würden. Ein paar weitere Kameraden würden in der nahen Militärbasis Baskerville nächtigen, welche auch Ausrichtungsort der Veranstaltung war.

„Hm“, machte Sherlock und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, ließ die Tatsache, dass somit John als Einziger zwei Tage vorher angereist und in einem Hotel untergebracht worden war, unkommentiert im Raum stehen.

John selbst wurde dieser Fakt erst jetzt bewusst; hatte er die Einladung doch einfach dankbar angenommen, ohne sie weiter zu hinterfragen. Erst als Möglichkeit, um den Kopf freizubekommen, dann als Chance auf ruhige Tage in neutraler Umgebung, um mit Sherlock ins Reine zu kommen.

Als er nach den passenden Worten suchte, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es für James nicht doch unangemessen war, dass er ohne zu Fragen, seinen Partner mitgebracht hatte und dabei gleichzeitig Sherlock nicht vor den Kopf zu stoßen, erhob sich der Major und entschuldigte sich.

„Ich ziehe mich zurück. Morgen früh werde ich in Baskerville erwartet, um einige Dinge mit dem diensthabenden Offizier zu besprechen. Gute Nacht.“

Überrascht sah John auf den halbvollen Teller von Sholto, erhob sich dann aber von seinem Platz und wünschte eine angenehme Nacht, während Sherlock sitzen blieb und James lediglich zunickte.

Langsam ließ John sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl sinken.

„Das war ein abrupter Aufbruch.“

Sherlock zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und legte sein Besteck auf den Teller, um zu signalisieren, dass er ebenfalls mit dem Essen fertig war.

Kopfschüttelnd blickte John über den Tisch. Nur er hatte aufgegessen. Vielleicht hatte den beiden das vegetarische Menü aber auch einfach nicht geschmeckt.

„Denkst du, er ist verärgert, weil ich dich mitgebracht habe, ohne es mit ihm abzusprechen?“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ihn diese Tatsache verärgert hat“, antwortete Sherlock vage und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um ein Gähnen zu verstecken.

„Gut“, sagte John erleichtert und drückte liebevoll Sherlocks Oberschenkel unter dem Tisch. „Du bist hundemüde. Komm, lass uns schlafen gehen.“

Nur ein klein wenig wehmütig blickte er auf das prasselnde Feuer im Kamin und schrieb einen gemütlichen Schlummertrunk für diesen Abend ab. Der Gedanke an Sherlock und sich zwischen den weichen Laken des riesigen Doppelbetts war Entschädigung genug.

Selbst wenn er nicht wusste, wie er die selbstauferlegte _kein-Sex-Regel_ mit Sherlock in seinen Armen aufrechterhalten sollte. 

 

*

 

John hatte sich gezwungen, wenigstens eine Boxershorts anzuziehen, nachdem er aus der bodengleichen Dusche gestiegen war. Er vertraute sich selbst nur schwer und sorgte sich, über Sherlock herzufallen, wenn sein nackter Körper sich erst einmal an die cremeweiße Haut schmiegte. Doch wie es schien, war diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme unnötig, da Sherlock bereits eingeschlummert war, als John das Schlafzimmer betrat.

Andächtig betrachtete er Sherlocks Gesicht. Den leicht geöffneten Mund und die bezaubernde Furche zwischen den Augenbrauen, die den Eindruck erweckte, als würde Sherlock im Schlaf über etwas nachgrübeln.

Vorsichtig und darauf bedacht, Sherlock nicht aufzuwecken, hob John die Decke und legte sich neben ihn in das herrlich weiche Bett, dann löschte er das Licht. Ganz automatisch rutschte der schlafende Sherlock an John heran, schmiegte den Kopf an seine Brust und warf einen Arm und ein Bein über Johns Körper. Zärtlich strich John über Sherlocks nackten Rücken, presste einen Kuss auf den Lockenschopf und wisperte _ich liebe dich_ dagegen _._ Dann schloss auch er die Augen und schlief kurz darauf selbst ein.

 

*

 

Stunden später erwachte John von einem Geräusch vor der Zimmertür. Er benötigte einen kurzen Augenblick, um sich zu orientieren und festzustellen, wo er sich befand. Im Licht der Morgensonne erkannte er zunächst die moderne Inneneinrichtung des Hotelzimmers, dann das Geräusch das ihn geweckt hatte. Es handelte sich um die Unterhaltung zweier Gäste oder Angestellter, die sich von der Tür wegbewegten. Gleich darauf realisierte er die harte Erektion zwischen seinen Beinen, als ein lustvolles Ziehen durch seinen Unterleib schoss.

Sherlock und er hatten sich in der Nacht gedreht, sodass John nun hinter Sherlock lag. Ein Arm besitzergreifend um die schmalen Hüften geschlungen, rieb John sein Becken ganz automatisch gegen Sherlocks nacktes Hinterteil.

Der vertraute Duft Sherlocks, der warme Körper und das Blut, das von Johns Kopf in seinen Schoß gewandert war, machten ihn benommen. Er wollte sich zusammenreißen. Wollte an der _kein-Sex-Regel_ festhalten. Wollte standhaft bleiben. Wollte...

Dersehnsüchtige Laut, den Sherlock plötzlich überrascht ausstieß und mit dem er sich unmittelbar gegen Johns Schoß drückte, machte alle ehrbaren Gedanken Johns mit einemSchlag zunichte. Prüfend ließ John seine Hand zwischen Sherlocks Beine wandern und traf dort auf einen ebenso erigierten Penis.

„John...“, seufzte Sherlock und wand sich in Johns Umarmung, bis er auf dem Rücken lag.

Unter schweren Lidern blickte er John lustvoll und bittend entgegen. Sofort senkte John seine Lippen auf Sherlocks und küsste ihn tief. Beinahe grob schob er seine Zunge in Sherlocks Mund und leckte über dessen Gegenstück. Gierig sog er an der vollen Unterlippe, küsste sich über Kinn und Wange, über den gestreckten Hals und grub seine Zähne in die zarte Haut.

„Oh, _Gott..._ “, keuchte Sherlock. Er spreizte seine Beine, damit John zwischen ihnen Platz fand.

Mit fahrigen Fingern strich Sherlock über Johns Rücken, hinunter zu seinem Po, wo er auf die Boxershorts traf. Er schob eine Hand zwischen Hintern und Stoff, krallte sich dort in das Fleisch, währender die andere Hand zwischen ihre Körper schob und mit dem Daumen über Johns feuchte Eichel fuhr, die vorwitzig aus dem Bund lugte.

„Zieh mir das aus...“

„John... ich dachte, du wolltest nicht... ich... _hgnn..._ “

„Ich weiß... aber du bist wie Aphrodisiakum. Dein Duft, deine Haut... ich kann nicht...“ Aufseufzend stützte sich John auf seine Ellbogen und wackelte mit der Hüfte. „Und jetzt hol mich endlich hier raus!“

Eilig schob Sherlock die Boxershorts soweit nach unten, wie es ihm in seiner Position möglich war. Kühle Finger krallten sich in Johns Po, bis er sein Becken gegen Sherlocks presste und gemeinsammit ihm aufstöhnte, als ihre Erektionen einander berührten.Nachdrücklich rieb er seinen Unterleib gegen Sherlocks und begann, kleine Stoßbewegungen auszuführen.

Als wäre ihm die Nähe noch nichtgenug, legte er eine Hand in Sherlocks Kniekehle, hob das Bein an und schob es über seine Hüfte. Andächtig strich er über Oberschenkel und Hintern und lauschte den hektischen Atemzügen und lieblichen Seufzern, die Sherlock ausstieß.

Die Mischung aus Schlaftrunkenheit, aufgebrochenen Gefühlen und schierer, animalischer Lust, machte John trunken. Er war so erregt, dass er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Wollte alles auf einmal und hätte Sherlock am liebsten mit Haut und Haaren aufgefressen. Er gab dem Drang ein klein wenig nach, indem er den Kopf senkte und fest in Sherlocks linke Brustwarze biss. Der stieß einen überraschten Schrei aus, der in ein lustvolles Stöhnen überging, als John seine Zunge über die harte Knospe wandern ließ und anschließend wieder, wenn auch sanfter, mit den Zähnen bearbeitete.

Sherlock krallte eine Hand in Johns Hinterkopf, wie um ihn an Ort und Stelle zu halten, und klammerte sich mit der anderen in das schmiedeeiserne Kopfende des Bettes. Das Bein, welches nicht um Johns Hüfte geschlungen war, presste sich gegen die Matratze und ließ sein Becken fester nach oben rucken.

John beschleunigte seine Hüftbewegung, ließ seinen harten Schaft immer wieder gegen Sherlocks Erektion reiben. Eine Mischung aus Schweiß und Präejakulat verteilte sich zwischen ihren Körpern und ließ die feuchten Eicheln übereinander gleiten.

„John... John... bitte... _bitte..._ “

„Ja... sag mir was du willst...“

„Bitte... John... ich will dich... brauche dich... _bitte..._ “

„Alles, alles was du willst... Gott, ich liebe dich...“

John löste seine Hand von Sherlocks Bein, um sie um dessen Penis zu legen, als ein lautes Klopfen nebst schwungvollem Öffnen der Zimmertür wieein Eimer Wasser wirkte und dafür sorgte, dass Johns Erektion innerhalb von Sekunden schrumpfte. Sherlock, der erschrocken japste, erging es nicht anders, wie John aus erster Hand erfuhr.

„Zimmerservice!“

Das fröhliche Lächeln eines kleinen, stämmigen Mannes, bekleidet mit einer weißen Kochjacke und einem roten Halstuch, erlosch auf dessen Lippen, als John „Raus hier!“ brüllte und eilig versuchte, die verrutschte Decke über ihre nackten Körper zu ziehen. Die Boxershorts hing ihm in den Kniekehlen, minimierte jedoch – genauso wie Sherlocks Bein um seiner Hüfte – Johns Bewegungsradius.

„Verschwinde!“, knurrte nun auch Sherlock, als John ihre Blöße endlich mehr schlecht als recht verdeckt hatte.

Der Störenfried, der sich wie erstarrt an einen Servierwagen klammerte, gaffte mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Schock. „Entschuldigung“, murmelte er schließlich mit tomatenrotem Kopf und drehte sich um die eigene Achse. „Ich lasseIhr bestelltes Frühstück einfach hier stehen.“

 

*

 

Die metaphorische kalte Dusche in Formeines irrtümlich gelieferten Frühstücks hatte beiden die sexuell aufgeladene Stimmung des Halbschlafs verhagelt.

Zumindest John versuchte nun, seinem Vorsatz ein weiteres Mal treu zu bleiben, und auf Sex zu verzichten, bevor sie nicht _mehr_ miteinander geredet hatten. Sherlock hingegen zupfte schmollend an einem Croissant, bis nur noch Krümel auf seinem Teller übrig waren. Er durchbohrte das Potpourri verschiedenster Leckereien mit giftigen Blicken, erklärte sich jedoch augenblicklich bereit, als John den Vorschlag machte, das Örtchen Grimpen und die Umgebung zu erkunden.

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Cross Keys Inn und spazierten über eine schmale Wegeverbindung hinein in den malerischen Ort. Links und rechts flankierten kleine Häuser, keines höher als zwei Stockwerke, die Straße nach Grimpen. Umgeben von großzügigen Gärten mit dicken Steinmauern und windschiefen Schornsteinen auf den Dächern wirkten sie wie das klischeehafte Postkartenmotiv einer englischen Kleinstadt.

Nur wenige Menschen begegneten ihnen.Darunter ein paar Einheimische sowie einige Wanderer, die sich trotz der kühlen Witterung auf einen Streifzug durch das angrenzende Moor machten. Alle Passanten grüßten freundlich und gaben John das Gefühl, willkommen zu sein.

„Schau“, sagte Sherlock.

Er blieb vor einem kleinen Häuschen mit liebevoll angelegtem Garten stehen. Die Farben des Herbstes hatten die Bäume in kunterbuntes Laub gekleidet und die meisten der Sträucher und Beete waren bereits verblüht. Doch man konnte nach wie vor erkennen, wie prachtvoll der Garten in den Frühlings- und Sommermonaten aussehen musste. Was Sherlocks Aufmerksamkeit jedoch auf sich gezogen hatte, waren einige hölzerne Kästen an der hintersten Steinmauer des Gartens.

„Bienenstöcke?“, fragte John.

„Ja.“ Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte Sherlocks Lippen. „Ich habemir immer vorgestellt, einmal in solch einem Haus meinen Lebensabend zu verbringen und Bienen zu züchten. Wenn auch näher an der Küste, anstatt im Moor.“

„Tatsächlich?“

John schluckte gegen den Knoten in seinem Hals an, als er sich einen alternden Sherlock vorstellte, der einen Imkerhut über die grauen Locken zog. Die Vorstellung, dass der sonst so energiegeladene Mann, der kaum einen Moment ruhig sitzenbleiben konnte, davon fantasierte, in einem blühenden Garten, umgeben von summenden Bienen, zur Ruhe zu kommen, berührte John eigentümlich. Genauso wie die Tatsache, dass er keinerlei Probleme damit hatte, sichselbst mit einem Buch und einer Lesebrille im Schatten des großen Ahornbaumes sitzen zu sehen und Sherlock beim kontrollieren der Honigwaben zu betrachten.

„Schade, dass wir nicht zu einer Jahreszeit hier sind, in der die Bienen noch sammeln.“

Lächelnd schob John seine Hand in Sherlocks und drückte sie sanft. „Wir können gerne im Frühsommer hierher zurückkommen, wenn du möchtest?“

Überrascht löste Sherlock seinen Blick von den Bienenstöcken und richtete ihn auf John. „Du denkst, dass wir im Frühjahr... dass du mich nächstes Jahr noch willst?“

Mit der Andeutung eines verwunderten Kopfschüttelns zog John Sherlock am Revers seines Mantels zu sich herunter und presste einen Kuss auf die kühlen Lippen.

„Absolut. Denkst du, ich gestehe den Menschen um mich herum willkürlich, dassich sie liebe? Sherlock, du bist mir unbeschreiblich wichtig. Und ich hoffe sehr, dass _du_ nicht bald das Interesse an _mir_ verlierst.“

Seufzend erwiderte Sherlock den zarten Kuss, wenn auch nur halbherzig. John spürte regelrecht, dass Sherlock nach passenden Worten suchte, sie aber nicht fand. Die Tatsache, dass sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit befanden und Sherlock nicht zu seinen üblichen Mechanismen, nämlich dem Ablenken durch Körperlichkeiten, zurückgreifen konnte, erfüllte John zwar nicht mit Genugtuung, zeigte ihm aber einmal mehr, dass er – zumindest für den Augenblick – die richtige Entscheidung mit ihrer erzwungenen Abstinenz getroffen hatte.

Dennoch wollte er Sherlock nicht unnötig unbehaglich machen und beendete dessen Grübelei durch einen festen, abschließenden Kuss und zog sich sacht zurück.Hand in Hand setzten sie ihren Weg fort.

In dem kleinen Ortszentrum mitdem unebenen Kopfsteinpflaster und den Blumenkübeln auf den Bordsteinkanten des Marktplatzes suchte man vergeblich nach den bekannten Einkaufsläden. Stattdessen reihten sich lokale Geschäfte aneinander und boten ihre Waren feil. Ein Lebensmittelmarkt mit Drogerie, eine Bäckerei samt angeschlossenem Café, ein Blumengeschäft und ein Buchladen fanden neben dem obligatorischen Pub, dem Rathaus und einer winzigen Markthalle Platz.

Sie schlenderten durch die Halle, wo Sherlock eine Auswahl einheimischen Honigs erstand, stöberten in den Regalen des Buchladens, wo sich John für zwei neu erschienene Kriminalromane entschied und eilig, damit Sherlock ihn nicht sah, auch noch den dicken Wälzer über Bienenzucht über den Verkaufstresen schob, in dem Sherlock zuvor interessiert geblättert hatte.

In einer kleinen Drogerie, in der sich John lediglich ein paar Taschentücher hatte kaufen wollen, passierte ein kurzer Moment der Unsicherheit, als Sherlock vor dem Regal mit Gleitmitteln und Kondomen stehen blieb. Nach gestammeltem „hast du?“und „nein, was ist mit dir?“ Kopfschütteln und „denkst du, wir werden?“einem verschmitzten Grinsen und „vermutlich ja“gesellte sich nach kurzer Suche im Geschäft ein Tiegel Vaseline zu dem Päckchen Taschentücher.

Nach dem Augenblick des Unbehagens gingen sie gelöster miteinander um. Zumindest hatte John den Eindruck, auch wenn er es war, der im Vergleich zu Sherlock die meiste Zeit redete. Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung sprach er verhältnismäßig ungezwungen über die Therapie, die Aggressionen und die Schwierigkeiten, in die sein Temperament ihn bisweilen schon gebracht hatte.

Er berichtete von dem Blog, den er auf Anraten seiner Therapeutin begonnen und doch nie mit Inhalt gefüllthatte, und von dem Clown, den er als Student quer durch die Manege gejagt hatte, weil er sich über Mikes Leibesfülle lustig gemacht hatte. Die letzte Geschichte, auch wenn sie seinerzeit eher weniger spaßig gewesen war, erzählte John mit solch trockenem Humor, dass Sherlock sich vor Lachen die Tränen aus dem Augenwinkel wischte.

„Du bist unglaublich“, kicherte er und küsste John mit Nachdruck.

Ihr Mittagessen nahmen sie in dem Pub mit dem mysteriösen Namen _The Hound_ ein. Sherlock unterhielt sich angeregt mit der matronenhaften Kellnerin, die ihm passioniert die lokale Legende des Höllenhundes der Baskervilles, der Ende des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts sein Unwesen im Moor getrieben haben soll, erzählte. John lauschte dem Bericht amüsiert, nippte an seinem Bier und ließ sich die fettige Portion Fish’n’Chips schmecken.

„...bis heute gibt es Einheimische und Touristen, die beschwören, den Hound im Moor umherstreifen gesehen zu haben. Außerdem gibt es haufenweise Aufzeichnungen im alten Archiv des Rathauses. Wenn du willst, kannst du dir die Dokumente sicherlich ansehen, Schätzchen“, schloss die Frau ihren Bericht und lächelte Sherlock, der fasziniert an ihren Lippen hing, mütterlich an.

„John! Wir müssen ins Archiv und...“

Lachend unterbrach John Sherlock. „Aber nicht mehr heute, Darling. Es ist schon fast Nachmittag und das Rathaus hat sicherlich geschlossen. Vielleicht morgen, okay?“

Als John Sherlocks enttäuschtes Gesicht sah, fügte er hinzu:„Wenn du willst können wir aber noch ein bisschen durchs Moor gehen und den _Hound_ suchen, bevor wir zum Hotel zurückkehren.“

 

*

 

Die stille Weite des Moors löste schließlich Sherlocks Zunge. Zögerlich gab er John einige neue Einblicke in seine Vergangenheit, berichtete von den ersten Versuchen mit den unterschiedlichsten Drogen; davon wie sie seinen rastlosen Geist zumindest zeitweise zum Schweigen gebracht hatten und letztendlich von der Überdosis, die ihn beinahe getötet hatte.

Er erzählte auch, wie Mycroft ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig gefunden hatte und das Erbrochene entfernt hatte, damit er wieder nach Luft schnappen konnte. Von dem Entzug und der Vereinbarung mit seinem Bruder.

Nach dieser Geschichte zog John Sherlock in seine Arme und drückte ihn so fest an seinen Körper, bis er glaubte, Sherlocks Herz trotz des dicken Wollmantels und der eigenen Jacke gegen seine Brust klopfen zu spüren.

Ein Wechselbad der Emotionen zog über John hinweg. Mitgefühl für Sherlocks Pein, die sein brillanter, rastloser Geist – um den er nie gebeten hatte – ihm manches Mal zufügte. Erleichterung darüber, dass er Sherlock überhaupt halten konnte, und auch ein klein wenig Verständnis für Mycroft und dessen Kontrollzwang.

Und auch wenn er instinktiv spürte, dass sich Sherlock noch nicht vollständig geöffnet hatte, war John dankbar für den aufgebrachten Mut und die traurigeGeschichte.

Als ein kühler Wind aufzog und sie beide frösteln ließ, beschlossen sie, zurück ins Cross Keys Inn zu wandern.

 

*

 

Zurück im Hotel machte John einen Umweg, um an der Bareine Kanne heißen Tee zu bestellen, während Sherlock schon hinauf in ihr Zimmer ging.

Hinter dem Tresen standen sowohl der Besitzer des Hotels, als auch der kleine Koch, der ihnen am Morgen das Frühstück gebracht hatte. Bei Johns Anblick schoss ihm erneut das Blut ins Gesicht und er wandte sich verschämt ab.

Noch bevor John seine Bestellung aufgeben konnte, stellte der größere der beiden Männer eine Flasche Champagner und zwei Glasflöten auf die Bar. Er entschuldigte sich lang und breit für die morgendliche Störung und erklärte, dass Major Sholto John und Sherlock wohl mit einem Frühstück überraschen wollte und es für sie geordert hatte. Nun wolle man mit dem exklusiven Tropfen um Verzeihung bitten, denn: „Bestelltes Frühstück hin oder her – natürlich hätte _man_ nach dem Klopfen warten müssen, hereingebeten zu werden“, schloss der Besitzer seine Erklärung und blickte pointiert zu dem Mann neben sich.

John, dem die Kälte und Anstrengung der Wanderung in den Knochen steckte, nahm sowohl die Entschuldigung, als auch die Flasche an und trug sie anstatt des Tees in die Suite. 

Nachdenklich fragte er sich, weshalb James ihn so _verwöhnte_. Erst die vorzeitige Anreise, dann die Suite und nun auch noch das morgendliche Frühstück? Seufzend schob er die Grübeleien beiseite und öffnete die Zimmertür. Es gab Wichtigeres, auf das er seinen Fokus lenken wollte.

„Sherlock?“

„Hier“, tönte es aus der Richtung des Badezimmers.

„Wir haben eine Flasche Champagner als Entschädigung für den coitus interruptus heute Morgen bekommen“, rief John und stellte die Einkaufstüten beiseite. Dass Sholto für die Störung verantwortlich war, behielt John für sich. Er konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, eine greifbare Anspannung zwischen Sherlock und James zu spüren.

Er schlüpfte aus Schuhen und Jacke und ging mit der Flasche in der Hand zu der geöffneten Badezimmertür.

„Perfekt“, lächelte Sherlock und blickte John inmitten von Schaumkronen aus der dampfenden Badewanne entgegen. „Haben du und der Moet eventuell Interesse, mir hier drin Gesellschaft zu leisten?“

„Absolut“, grinste John, stellte die Flasche und Gläser auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch neben der Wanne und beeilte sich, aus seiner Kleidung zu steigen.

Wie erwartet war die freistehende Wanne groß genug für zwei Personen und mit ein wenig Akrobatik und Vorsicht, das Wasser nicht über den Rand schwappen zu lassen, fand John zwischen Sherlocks Beinen seinen Platz. Seufzend ließ er sich tiefer in das duftende Badewasser gleiten und lehnte Rücken und Kopf gegen Sherlocks Brust.

„Das ist herrlich.“

„Hmhm“, machte Sherlock und presste einen Kuss auf Johns Schläfe, während er auf dem Badewannenrand seine Finger mit Johns verwob.

Grinsend zeichnete John mit dem Daumen kleine Kreise auf Sherlocks Handrücken. „Das ist das erste Mal für mich, weißt du?“

„Was? Dass du in einer Badewanne liegst?“, fragte Sherlock und lachte dunkel.

„Nein, du Idiot. Aber dass ich mit _jemanden_ in der Wanne liege. Und dann auch noch... hm... wie soll ich sagen? In dieser Position...“

„Du meinst, dass du nicht in der von der Gesellschaft eingeimpften _männlichen_ Rolle liegst, sondern dich einfach halten lässt?“

„Ja. Ich weiß, es ist albern.“

„Fühlst du dich unwohl? Möchtest du lieber tauschen?“

Eilig schüttelte John den Kopf. „Nein, ich mag es. Es ist nur alles so neu für mich.“

Sherlock presste ein weiteres Mal seine Lippen gegen John und begann, zärtlich mit der linken Hand über seinen Arm zu streicheln.

„Für mich ist auch vieles neu mit dir“, wisperte er gegen Johns Schläfe.

„Ja? Was zum Beispiel?“

„Naja“, zögerte Sherlock, als ob er erst Mutsammeln musste, um sich zu offenbaren. „Das Interesse an mir und meiner Arbeit. Das ganze Reden. Deine Beharrlichkeit. Aber auch sexuell...“

Neugierig drehte John seinen Kopf, soweit es ihm möglichwar, und sah Sherlock gespannt an.

„Tatsächlich?“, fragte er, um Sherlock zum Weiterreden zu animieren.

„Ja. Da wäre zum einen die Zärtlichkeit, die du mir entgegenbringst. Dann der Orgasmus, ohne zusätzliche, manuelle Stimulation. So etwas ist mir noch nie passiert.“

Hitze schoss bei der Erinnerung an Sherlocks unberührten Höhepunkt zwischen Johns Beine und ließ ihn schwer schlucken. Fasziniert betrachtete er die leichte Röte, die über Sherlocks Wangen kroch.

„...und dann die Dinge, die du mit deinem Mund und deiner Zunge machst.“

Überrascht zog John die Augenbraue nach oben. „Was meinst du?“

„Du weißt schon...“, murmelte Sherlock verlegen.

_Oh..._

„Du meinst das Rimming?“

Die Röte, die Sherlock überzog, intensivierte sich, als er nickte und dezent versuchte, seine Sitzposition ein wenig nach hinten zu verlagern. Warum spürte John sogleich, da Sherlocks Penis deutlich anschwoll und gegen Johns Lende stupste.

Eine Mischung aus possessiver Genugtuung und Erregung spülte durch seine Venen, als er seine Lippentrotz des ungünstigen Winkels auf Sherlocks presste.

„Entschuldige...“, murmelte Sherlock in Johns Mund.

„Kein Grund dafür. Meinst du, mir geht es anders?“, wisperte John und nahm Sherlocks Hand, um sie zwischen seine Beine zu schieben.

Er seufzte ungehalten auf, als sich Sherlocks lange Finger ohne zu zögern um seinen harten Schaft legten und langsam auf und ab bewegten. Bereitwillig öffnete er seinen Mund, als Sherlock hungrig die Zunge hineinschob.

Sie küssten sich gierig und ohne Finesse. Zu groß war die aufgestaute Erregung und die angestachelte Fantasie, inspiriert durch gemeinsame Erinnerungen, der sich beide – so glaubte John – hingaben.

„Du schenkst mir auch so viele erste Male, Sherlock“, keuchte John, löste den Kuss und drehte den Kopf, bevor sein Nacken in dem ungünstigen Winkel krampfen konnte.

„Ja?“, knurrte Sherlock, während er nach Johns Ohrläppchen schnappte und es zwischen die Zähne sog, dann mit der Zunge darüber fuhr.

Gänsehaut überzog Johns Körper und er ließ den Hinterkopf zurück an Sherlocks Brust sinken. Die sanfte Stimulation an seinem Penis schaukelte ihn höher und höher auf der Welle seiner Lust. Halt suchend griff er nach Sherlocks Oberschenkel. 

„Hmhm... vor dir hat noch nie jemand... _hngnn..._ einen Fingern in mich geschoben... mich dort berührt...“

John hörte, wie Sherlock scharf die Luft einsog und die Pumpbewegung unter Wasser für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde unterbrach. Die Erektion in seinem Rücken zuckte. Langsam nahm Sherlock die Stimulation wieder auf und strich mit der anderen Hand über Johns Bauch. Achtsam, als würde er John die Möglichkeit geben wollen, Einspruch einzulegen, ließ Sherlock die Hand zwischen Johns Beine wandern und streichelte die Hoden und das Perineum.

„Darf ich?“

Hektisch nickte John und drehte seinen Kopf erneut, um Sherlock zu küssen, als eine Fingerkuppe gegen seinen Anus drückte.

„Ja, bitte... gib mir deine Finger...“

 

+++

tbc


	50. Chapter 50

„John...“ Sherlock raunte das eine Wort dunkel gegen Johns Hals, während seine Hände ununterbrochen über den nassen Körper streichelten, die Hoden und das Perineum sanft massierten und immer wieder über den faltigen Muskelknoten zwischen Johns Pobacken rieben.

Sie lagen noch immer zusammen in der Wanne. Das Wasser spritzte wegen der ruckartigen Bewegungen, die John mit seinem Becken ausführte, gefährlich hoch. Etwas von dem Nass plätscherte auf den gefliesten Boden. Die angestaute Hitze im Bad und die Glut ihrer Erregung stieg Sherlock zunehmend zu Kopf. Schweiß vermengte sich mit Wasser und tropfte von seinen Wimpern.

Weit reichen konnte Sherlock in seiner Position nicht und die Ambivalenz aus Frustration und Erregung wurde zunehmend unerträglich. Nur allzu gern wollte er Johns Bitte nachkommen und seine Finger in ihn schieben, ihn vorsichtig dehnen und das hochsensible Nervenbündel in seinem Inneren reizen, bis John lustvoll unter ihm zuckte.

Zwar war Sherlock weiterhin verunsichert, ob und wie sehr John diese Art der Stimulation genießen würde, doch nach ihrem ersten Versuch und nach Johns expliziter Aufforderung war er durchaus dazu bereit, die Grenzen weiter auszuloten.

„Sherlock...“, stöhnte John selbstvergessen, als er sich unter dentastenden Fingern wand. Er versuchte vergeblich, mit den Füßen Halt auf der rutschigen Beschichtung der Wanne zu finden, während er sich gleichzeitig gegen Sherlocks Schoß presste.

Heiße Lust brannte in Sherlocks Leiste, als er Johns abrupte Bewegungen eindämmen und die Stimulation aufrecht erhalten wollte. Etwas heftiger als beabsichtigt biss er in Johns Ohrläppchen, worauf dieser unerwartet laut aufstöhnte und im gleichen Moment nach der Hand zwischen seinen Beinen griff, um sie enger gegen den eigenen Körper zu drücken.

Sherlock spannte seine Hüften an, um sich an John zu reiben, streichelte dabei unablässig über die glitschige Haut und verteilte ziellose Küsse über jeden Zentimeter, den er erreichen konnte. Die Spitze seines Mittelfinger glitt wieder und wieder über den Muskelring, presste sich dagegen und nur wenige Millimeter in den anderen Körper, doch es reichte, dass John den Rücken durchdrückte und einen kehligen Fluch ausstieß.

Sherlock versenkte die Zähne in Johns Schulter, um seine eigene überbordende Erregung irgendwie unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Es half nichts. Ihre Position in der Badewanne war schlicht und ergreifend nicht für ihre Pläne geeignet. Widerwillig zog Sherlock seine Finger zurück und umklammerte John stattdessen, presste seine Lippen gegen seinen Kopf und wisperte: „Lass uns nach drüben gehen. Ich will... ich will dein Gesicht sehen. Will alles sehen, wenn wir das tun. Wenn meine Finger in dir sind.“

„Okay, ja“, keuchte John atemlos und kämpfte sich zurück in eine aufrechte Position. Etwas unbeholfen stiegen sie aus der Badewanne, trockneten sich notdürftig ab und gingen hinüber ins Hotelzimmer. Geistesgegenwärtig warf Sherlock ein trockenes Handtuch über das Laken, nachdem er die Bettdecke beiseite geschoben hatte. Kaum hatte er dies getan, griff John nach seiner Schulter, drehte ihn zu sich herum und küsste ihn gierig.

Sherlock zog John eng an sich, verstrich die letzten verirrten Wassertropfen auf seinem Rücken und erwiderte den Kuss ebenso ausgehungert und ungeduldig. Er war es leid, sich zurückzuhalten und war froh, dass es John offensichtlich genauso ging und er sich keine Gedanken wegen einer einseitigen Grenzüberschreitung machen musste.

John ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken und zog Sherlock an den Hüften näher an sich heran, leckte spielerisch über den geröteten Kopf seiner Erektion.

Die kleine Berührung sandte einen erwartungsvollen Schauer durch Sherlocks Körper, doch noch ehe John fortfahren und seine Erektion gänzlich in den Mund nehmen konnte, hielt er ihn auf und beugte sich hinunter, um John zu küssen.

„Warte, nicht jetzt. Erst bist du dran“, sagte er und drückte entschieden gegen Johns Schulter, sodass dieser weiter auf das Bett rutschte. Sherlock holte das Tiegelchen mit der Vaseline, das sie zuvor erstanden hatten, aus der dazugehörigen Tüte und legte sie neben John auf das Handtuch. Er schmiegte sich an Johns herrlich warme Haut, küsste seinen Hals, die Schultern und die Brust hinunter, bis er an Johns Bauchnabel angekommen war und umspielte diesen mit seiner Zungenspitze.

Johns Finger in seinen Haaren, der schwere Atem in seinen Ohren, die Hitze ihrer beiden Körper – das alles hatte er so sehr vermisst und schon verloren geglaubt. Doch nun waren sie hier, zusammen und glücklich. Fast zu schön, um wahr zu sein.

Sherlock horchte in sich hinein, erwartete er doch, dass dies einer der typischen Momente war, in denen sein allgegenwärtiger Peiniger das Wort erheben würde. Aber die Stimme blieb still.

„Hey, alles okay?“, fragte John, der unweigerlich realisiert hatte, dass sich Sherlocks Liebkosungen so sehr verlangsamt hatten, dass sie beinahe zum Stillstand gekommen waren.

Sherlock sah auf und lächelte sanft in das Gesicht seines Geliebten. Er rutschte wieder so weit hoch, dass er John auf die Lippen küssen und ihn in eine feste Umarmung ziehen konnte.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er und spürte, wie sich sein Herz erneut in dieser absurden Mischung aus Panik und Glückseligkeit zusammenzog. Die Angst, zurückgewiesen zu werden, war noch immer präsent, obwohl John ihm keinerlei Grund dafür gab.

„Ich dich auch“, erwiderte John und strich liebevoll über Sherlocks Wange.

Sherlock küsste ihn ein weiteres Mal, richtete sich dann auf und kniete sich zwischen Johns Schenkel. Andächtig streichelte er über Johns Brust, den Bauch, die Hüften; über die Oberschenkel, erst außen, dann innen, über die Leiste und den Beckenkamm. Ganz langsam näherte er sich der abstehenden, geröteten Erektion. Nur mit den Fingerspitzen glitt er über den Spalt an der Eichel, verteilte die ersten Lusttropfen, strich über den Eichelrand und das empfindsame Frenulum, dann über den Schaft und die angespannten Hoden.

Aufmerksam beobachtete Sherlock Johns Mienenspiel. Wie sich seine Augen lustvoll verdrehten, wie seine Wimpernkränze flatterten, wie sich seine Mund öffnete und ein lautloses Seufzen ausstieß.

John spreizte seine Beine ein wenig mehr, als ob ihn jeglicher Widerstand verlassen hätte. Ganz offen und vertrauensvoll gab er sich den sanften Berührungen hin.

Sherlock griff nach dem Tiegel und drehte den Deckel auf. Er verteilte die salbenähnliche Masse zwischen den Fingern und umfasste Johns Erektion, um langsam auf und ab zu reiben. Es war vielmehr eine weitere Streicheleinheit als gezielte Reizung, dennoch verfehlte sie ihre stimulierende Wirkung nicht.

John stieß zittrig den Atem aus und unterdrückte nur schlecht das lustvolle Zucken seiner Hüften. Die Augen geschlossen und die Stirn konzentriert gefurcht, saugte er die Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne, als ob er sich davon abhalten wollte, laut zu stöhnen.

„Halt dich nicht zurück“, raunte Sherlock in die Stille des Zimmers. „Lass dich fallen.“

Mit den Fingern der freien Hand entnahm er dem Tiegelchen mehr von der Vaseline und verteilte sie in langsamen, bedächtigen Kreisbewegungen auf dem festen Muskelknoten zwischen Johns Pobacken. Johns Atem stockte bei der Berührung, doch kein Protest kam über seine Lippen. Stattdessen stellte er die Beine auf, um seinen Hintern anzuheben und Sherlock noch ein Stück entgegenzukommen.

Die Salbe schmolz in Sherlocks Händen und hinterließ einen öligen Film auf Johns Haut, der die Reibung unglaublich geschmeidig machte. Zudem schien sich die Wärme seiner Hände auf John zu übertragen. Wieder und wieder rieb Sherlock über die gesamte Länge des Schaftes, schob die Vorhaut mit einer kleinen Drehung über die Eichel und wieder zurück, während die Fingerspitzen seiner anderen Hand immer kleinere Kreise um den Muskelring zogen und spürten, wie sich dieser zunehmend entspannte.

Johns Atmung ging immer schneller. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich hektisch, während Hitzeflecke von seinen Wangen bis zu seinem Solarplexus aufblühten. Die Muskeln in seinen Oberschenkeln spannten sich an, als er die Ballen in die Matratze presste und sein Becken anhob. Langsam entspannte er es wieder und sank zurück auf das Laken.

Wie viele Minuten dieser köstlichen Tortur sie ertrugen, konnte Sherlock nicht sagen. Zu fasziniert war er von dem Mann, der so völlig losgelöst vor ihm lag. Aber schon bald wurden Johns Reaktionen dringlicher. Sein Atem stockte häufiger, seine Hüften zuckten ruckartiger, seine Finger huschten suchend über das Laken. Letztendlich schlug John mit der flachen Hand auf das Bett und hob seinen Kopf, um Sherlock anzufunkeln.

„ _Bitte_ , Sherlock! Halt mich nicht länger hin!“

Als ob dies das Startsignal gewesen wäre, auf das Sherlock die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte, überwand er das letzte bisschen Verunsicherung und schob seinen Mittelfinger bis zum ersten Gelenk vorsichtig durch den zuckenden Muskelring. John stöhnte kehlig auf und ein weiterer Tropfen Präejakulat bildete sich an seiner Penisspitze, der sogleich von Sherlocks Daumen verwischt wurde.

Ohne die Stimulation an Johns Erektion zu vernachlässigen, schob Sherlock seinen Finger tiefer in den Körper und tastete sich vorsichtig voran. Sein Blick huschte zwischen seinem Tun und Johns Gesicht hin und her, um nichts zu verpassen. Es war jedoch sehr offensichtlich, dass er Johns Prostata gefunden hatte, als John plötzlich den Rücken durchbog und überrascht die Luft einsog. Die vorangegangene Reizung und die Aufregung schienen ihn sehr empfänglich für diese Art der Stimulation gemacht zu haben.

„ _Fuck!_ “, fluchte John andächtig und griff nach Sherlocks Hand – nicht etwa, um ihn aufzuhalten oder gar wegzuschieben, sondern um ihn genau dort festzuhalten, wo er war.

Sherlock biss sich in die Lippe, um den plötzlichen Anstieg seiner eigenen Erregung irgendwie zu bewältigen. Seine Erektion stand aufrecht zwischen seinen gespreizten Oberschenkeln ab, war an diesem Abend bisher jedoch kaum berührt und in den letzten Minuten gänzlich ignoriert worden. Die Vorhaut hatte sich vollständig zurückgezogen und ein feiner Rinnsal Präejakulat lief an der Unterseite seiner Eichel hinunter. Er versuchte, das Verlangen, das mit jedem Herzschlag in seiner Leiste vibrierte, zu ignorieren; scheiterte jedoch.

Er wollte John so sehr, dass es ihn beinahe wahnsinnig machte.

Vorsichtig zog er seinen Finger zurück, nur um ihn gleich darauf tief in Johns Körper zu schieben und sacht über das Nervenbündel im Inneren zu streichen. Er wiederholte dieses Manöver einige Male und sah mit Genugtuung und Faszination, wie sich John unter ihm wand, wie er sein Becken anspannte, um der vermeintlichen Stoßbewegung entgegenzukommen, und wie er immer ungezwungener seine Lust kundtat.

Schon bald beschloss Sherlock jedoch, die Stimulation zu verlangsamen, da er spürte, wie John seinem Höhepunkt rasant entgegensteuerte. Ganz so schnell wollte er John die ersehnte Erlösung jedoch nicht bringen. Für einen Augenblick ließ er von John ab und griff nach der Salbe, um noch etwas auf seinen Fingern zu verteilen.

Als John ihn irritiert und ein wenig frustriert ansah, lächelte er. „Denkst du, zwei Finger sind zu viel?“, fragte er und wölbte herausfordernd eine Augenbraue.

John schabte mit den Schneidezähnen über seine ohnehin schon gerötete Unterlippe und schüttelte knapp den Kopf, ein Funkeln in den Augen. „Tu es.“

Sherlock beugte sich vor, um John zu küssen, zweimal, dreimal, setzte sich dann jedoch wieder in seine vorherige Position und führte Zeige- und Mittelfinger an Johns Körperöffnung. Er umkreiste sie ein paarmal, bevor er die Finger dagegen drückte und langsam durchdrang. Der Widerstand war erwartungsgemäß größer, aber bei Weitem nicht so stark, dass er fürchten musste, John Schmerzen zuzufügen.

John, sein cleverer, cleverer John, griff in seine Kniekehlen und zog die Knie ein Stück an, um den Winkel seines Beckens anzupassen. Gleichzeitig verhinderte er so, dass er sich Sherlocks Fingern durch eine unbedachte, ruckartige Bewegung entzog.

„Ist das okay? Tut es weh?“, fragte Sherlock dennoch.

„Es ist... ist... oh, _fuck_. Nicht aufhören!“, protestierte John, als Sherlock seine Hand zurückziehen wollte, weil John nicht gleich geantwortet hatte.

Erleichtert beugte sich Sherlock hinunter und setzte zwei, drei Küsse auf Johns Bauch, während seine Finger Stück für Stück tiefer glitten. Einem Impuls folgend leckte er die Feuchtigkeit von Johns Penisspitze, stülpte schließlich seinen Mund darüber und saugte an der Eichel. Der Geschmack der Vaseline war nicht unbedingt sein liebster, aber er wurde fast augenblicklich von Johns ganz eigenem Aroma abgelöst.

John stöhnte bei der doppelten Stimulation laut auf und klammerte sich Halt suchend an das schmiedeeiserne Gitter des Kopfteils.

Immer wieder ließ Sherlock die Erektion fast gänzlich aus seinem Mund gleiten, nur um sich gleich darauf seufzend weiter hinuntersinken zu lassen und sie jedes Mal ein Stück tiefer aufzunehmen. Dies wiederholte er so oft, bis er sie an der Rückseite seiner Kehle spürte, ohne dass sein Körper aufgrund der eingeschränkten Atmung protestierte. Gleichzeitig glitten seine Finger unablässig durch den Muskelring und wieder hinaus, bis kein nennenswerter Widerstand mehr zu spüren war.

Johns Stöhnen und die wenigen gebrabbelten Worte, die über seine Lippen schwappten, waren die reinste Musik in Sherlocks Ohren. Selbst kurz davor, zu explodieren, hatte er mit einem Mal den Wagemut, einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Eng und heiß umklammerte der Muskelring einen weiteren Finger, als er ihn zusammen mit den anderen in Johns Körper schob.

„ _Oh, Gott_ “, wimmerte John lusttrunken, just bevor die Muskeln in seinem Inneren zu kontrahieren begannen und Sherlock den Orgasmus anrollen spürte, noch bevor John ihn realisierte. Einen Wimpernschlag später stemmte John die Füße in die Matratze und bog den Rücken durch, um so tief wie möglich in Sherlocks Mund zu dringen und stieß ein Stöhnen aus, das in ein atemloses Schluchzen überging.

Sherlock umklammerte Johns Hüften mit der einen Hand, während die andere noch immer über das sensible Nervenbündel strich, um John so lange wie möglich auf diesem Plateau der Ekstase zu halten. Gierig schluckte er das heiße Sperma hinunter, das seinen Mund flutete, bis es versiegt war und er schwer atmend von John abließ. Auch seine Finger waren zum Stillstand gekommen und glitten vorsichtig aus dem zuckenden Körper heraus.

John hatte sich unter den ekstatischen Kontraktionen ein Stück auf die Seite gedreht und zitterte unter den kleinen Nachbeben, die noch immer durch ihn hindurchgingen.

„Hey...“, wisperte Sherlock ein wenig besorgt und schmiegte sich an John. Dieser klammerte sich augenblicklich an Sherlock und zog ihn so kräftig an sich, dass Sherlock nur mühsam einen Schmerzenslaut unterdrückte. Er erwiderte die Umarmung so gut wie möglich und küsste sich über Johns verschwitzten Schopf, wisperte beruhigende Worte zwischen die blonden Strähnen.

„John, ist alles okay? Bitte sag etwas.“

„Ja... ja, _Gott_... alles okay“, krächzte John und löste sich ein Stück von Sherlock, um sich über die Augen zu wischen. Er weinte nicht, aber seine Augenwinkel waren verdächtig feucht. „Mehr als okay, um ehrlich zu sein. Das war... ich... hab keine Worte dafür.“

Erleichtert küsste Sherlock Johns Schläfe, sein Gesicht, seine Lippen.

„Und ich hab dich nicht einmal berührt, Sherlock. Tut mir leid...“ John streichelte über Sherlocks Taille und Hüfte, zwischen ihre aufgeheizten Körper. Doch Sherlock schüttelte nur sacht den Kopf.

„Schon gut.“ Sherlock wollte für John da sein. Tatsache war jedoch, dass er sich nur mit Mühe und Not davon abhalten konnte, sich augenblicklich selbst zum Höhepunkt zu bringen.

„Sei nicht albern, ich spüre doch, wie hart du bist. Warum sollte nur ich auf meine Kosten kommen, hm?“, fragte John und strich zärtlich über Sherlocks Erektion.

Die Berührung war wie ein elektrischer Schlag, der durch Sherlocks Körper rauschte und bis in seine Zehenspitzen kribbelte. Er schnappte hörbar nach Luft und vergrub sein Gesicht seufzend in Johns Halsbeuge.

„Siehst du? _Er_ ist ganz meiner Meinung. Wir sind noch nicht fertig.“ Und mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen. „Was willst du tun? Sag es mir.“

Sherlock verfluchte die Röte, die ihm in die Wangen stieg. Er wusste ganz genau, was er wollte, aber er brachte es nicht fertig, John darum zu bitten. Aber vielleicht...

„Ist es... Ich... kannst du...“, stammelte er, bevor John seine Hand an Sherlocks Wange legte und ihm auffordernd in die Augen schaute.

„Sag mir, was du willst.“

„Kannst du dich... auf den Bauch legen? Ich... ich will dich... nur anfassen, während ich...“

„Natürlich“, bestätigte John. „Warte, lass mich nur...“ Er wand sich in Sherlocks Umarmung, bis er sich auf den Bauch wälzen konnte, und sah über seine Schulter. „So?“

Sherlock nickte schüchtern und richtete sich auf, um über Johns Oberschenkeln zu grätschen. Er tauchte seine Finger ein weiteres Mal in den Tiegel mit der Vaseline, nahm aber nur wenig von der Salbe, verteilte sie auf seiner Hand und anschließend über seinem schmerzhaft harten Schaft. John, der sich auf seine Ellbogen gestützt hatte, verschränkte nun die Arme und legte seinen Kopf darauf. Er wirkte entspannt, aber Sherlock glaubte, eine gewisse Nervosität zu spüren.

Sherlocks Blick wanderte über Johns Rücken, nahm jedes Auf und Ab der Muskeln, der Wirbel und Knochen wahr. Jedes feine Härchen und die vereinzelten Muttermale. Die Narbe an Johns Schulter. Das ästhetische Sakraldreieck, die verführerische Kurve des Hinterns. Sherlock biss sich in die Lippe, als seine linke Hand über Johns linke Pobacke streichelte; als sein Daumen in den Spalt zwischen den beiden Hälften rutschte und in das feste Fleisch griff.

Seine Rechte umfasste seine Erektion und strich langsam hoch und wieder hinunter. Jedes Auf und Ab sandte zahlreiche Schauer über sein Rückgrat und direkt in seinen Schritt, sodass ihm sein Atem innerhalb weniger Sekunden nur noch abgehackt entwich.

„Du magst es, mich so zu sehen, hm?“ Der Klang von Johns Stimme brachte Sherlock beinahe aus dem Konzept. Er sah auf, doch John lag nach wie vor ruhig da. Nur dass er vielleicht nicht ganz so ruhig war, wie Sherlock ursprünglich angenommen hatte. Er wand sich ein wenig unter Sherlock, drückte seinen Rücken durch, sodass er seinen Hintern höher in die Luft strecken konnte. Es konnten nicht mehr als ein Paar Zentimeter sein, aber es reichte, um Sherlock einen besseren Blick auf den leicht geröteten Muskelring zu geben.

Sherlock keuchte laut und beschleunigte die Bewegung seiner Hand ein wenig. Heißkalte Impulse sprangen über seine Nervenenden und ließen die äußeren Ränder seiner Wahrnehmung verschwimmen. Seine Brustwarzen zogen sich zusammen, die Härchen auf seinen Armen stellten sich auf. Gänsehaut überzog seine Körper.

„Ich weiß nicht einmal genau, wie viele Finger du in mir hattest“, raunte John und langte mit der rechten Hand hinter sich, um seine Pobacken von der anderen Seite aus auseinanderzuziehen und sich gänzlich zu entblößen.

Sherlocks Griff auf der linken Seite verstärkte sich merklich. Die Kuppe seines Daumens fuhr über den öligen Muskelring, jedoch ohne ihn erneut zu durchdringen.

„Aber es fühlte sich gut an... sehr gut.“

Sherlock gelang es nicht länger, sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. War das eine Einladung? Wollte John, dass er in ihn eindrang?Wollte er wirklich diesen letzten Schritt gehen und sich von einem anderen Mann ficken lassen, nachdem er sich so lange gegen diese Vorstellung geweigert hatte? Oder dienten seine Worte nur dem Zweck, Sherlock möglichst schnell zum Höhepunkt zu bringen; seine Fantasie anzuheizen?

„John...!“ Selbstvergessen knetete Sherlock den festen Muskel unter seinen Fingern und stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, wenn er dem Drang nachgäbe. Wie es wäre, wenn sich John ihm vollkommen hingäbe. Wie ferngesteuert drängte er sich enger gegen John und fuhr mit seiner feuchten Eichel über Johns Anus.

Ein Ruck ging durch John und ließ ihn einen Laut ausstoßen, den Sherlock nicht zuordnen konnte. War es Lust? Schmerz? Gott, er wollte ihm nicht wehtun. Niemals. Er distanzierte sich wieder ein wenig, doch John ging in der Bewegung mit, als ob er den Abstand nicht duldete.

„Sher—“

Um John aufzuhalten, drückte Sherlock ihn in die Matratze. Gezielt pumpte er seine Erektion, bis er spürte, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab und sich die Lust in seinem Inneren unaufhaltsam bündelte, nur um gleich darauf zu explodieren und in Wellen durch seine Glieder zu strömen. Er stöhnte abgehackt und beobachtete, wie sich sein Sperma in langen Streifen über John Hintern und Rücken verteilte.

Ausgelaugt ließ er sich neben John auf das Bett sinken und spürte schwer atmend den letzten Ausläufern seines Höhepunktes nach.

John drehte sich herum, lehnte sich zu Sherlock hinüber und küsste seine Schulter, rutschte noch etwas näher heran und küsste seine Wange und Lippen.

„Gut?“, fragte er und Sherlock war insgeheim erleichtert, dass John ihm diese kleine Zurschaustellung von ... ja, was? Sherlock wusste nicht einmal, wie er es benennen sollte. Es war nicht direkt mit dominantem Verhalten zu vergleichen. Keine Gewalt, kein Zwang. Rational gesehen hatte er nichts Falsches gemacht und dennoch fühlte es sich so an.

„Ja“, erwiderte er schwer atmend und schob die wirren Gedanken von sich.

 

*

 

Sherlock schreckte auf und sah sich irritiert um. Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um das fremde Zimmer zuzuordnen, atmete jedoch erleichtert durch, als er auf Johns blonden Haarschopf hinabblickte. Erschöpft und zufrieden waren beide Männer Arm in Arm eingenickt, ohne sich zuzudecken. Johns Haut war kalt, wo sie sich nicht berührten, und auch Sherlock fror zunehmend.

Draußen war mittlerweile der Abend hereingebrochen, aber es fiel Sherlock schwer, eine Uhrzeit anhand der Lichtverhältnisse auszumachen. Sein Handy war noch in seinem Mantel; das von John vermutlich in dessen Hosentasche. Vorsichtig, um John nicht zu wecken, zog Sherlock seinen Arm unter Johns Kopf weg und setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes.

Leise stand er auf und ging hinüber ins Badezimmer, um sich die Hände zu waschen und die Spuren ihres Liebesspiels zu entfernen. Er trank etwas Leitungswasser, wischte sich die zerzausten Locken aus dem Gesicht und ging zurück, um die Uhrzeit in Erfahrung zu bringen.

Das Handy verriet ihm schließlich, dass es bereits kurz nach acht war. Außerdem zeigte es den Eingang einer Kurzmitteilung von Victor an. Nicht der erste Kontaktversuch dieser Art. Zähneknirschen löschte Sherlock die Nachricht ungelesen – so wie alle vorangegangenen – und blockierte kurzerhand die Nummer. Er hatte andere Prioritäten und Victor war längst nicht mehr als ein unerwünschtes Störelement.

John würde sicherlich Hunger haben, wenn er aufwachte, aber die Küche in so einem kleinen Hotel würde nicht ewig geöffnet sein. Entschlossen setzte sich Sherlock zurück auf das Bett, streichelte sanft über Johns Rücken und drückte ihm einige Küsse zwischen die blonden Strähnen, bis John sich regte.

„John, wach auf.“

„Hmm...?“

„Es ist bereits nach acht. Hast du Hunger?“

„Hmm...“

Sherlock lächelte auf den nicht ganz wachen Mann hinab und kraulte seinen Nacken. „Okay, hör zu. Ich gebe dir noch ein paar Minuten, bis ich mich angezogen habe, dann gehe ich runter ins Restaurant und sichere uns einen Tisch. Du kannst dich ganz in Ruhe fertig machen und nachkommen, ja?“

„Okay, bestell ruhig schon mal...“, sagte John schlaftrunken und tastete blind nach Sherlocks Hand, um einen Kuss darauf zu setzen.

Wenige Minuten später hatte Sherlock sein Haar soweit gerichtet, dass es nicht mehr aussah wie ein zerpflücktes Vogelnest, hatte sich angezogen und John Bescheid gegeben, dass er vorausgehen und ihnen etwas zu essen bestellen würde.

John, schon viel wacher als zuvor, hatte versichert, dass er sich beeilen würde und war ins Bad getorkelt.

Das Restaurant war an diesem Donnerstagabend nicht besonders voll. Vermutlich verbrachten ihn die wenigen Gäste, die mitten in der Woche hier Quartier bezogen hatten, in einer anderen Gaststätte in Grimpen oder Umgebung. Gerade einmal drei der Tische waren besetzt.

An einem saß James Sholto mit einem Glas Whiskey – nicht sein erstes wie Sherlock vermutete.

Sherlock seufzte genervt in sich hinein und straffte die Schultern. Das Verlangen, an dem Major vorbeizugehen, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen, war groß. Aber da John in wenigen Minuten ebenfalls auftauchen würde, wollte Sherlock verhindern, die Situation noch unangenehmer zu gestalten, als sie ohnehin schon war. Zumindest hatte John bisher offenbar nicht realisiert, was sich hinter Sholtos Einladung tatsächlich verbarg. Vermutlich war es besser, wenn es dabei blieb.

„Guten Abend, James“, grüßte Sherlock so gleichgültig wie möglich. Er kaschierte die Zufriedenheit, die ihn überkam, als er den Missmut über sein Auftauchen in Sholtos Gesicht ablas.

„Hallo“, knurrte Sholto und sah sich um, „wo ist John?“

„Er kommt gleich nach. Macht es dir etwas aus...?“, fragte Sherlock und zog einen der Stühle unter dem Tisch hervor.

Sholto zögerte für einen Wimpernschlag, schüttelte dann jedoch kaum merklich den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht.“ Er furchte die Stirn und trank einen kleinen Schluck aus seinem Glas, während sich Sherlock setzte und die Kellnerin heranwinkte. Er bestellte eine saisonale Gemüsepfanne mit Couscous für sich und für John cremiges Stroganoff mit Seitan, dazu einen passenden Wein und gemischten Salat.

„Du bestellst einfach so für ihn? Meinst du nicht, dass er sich sein Essen selbst aussuchen will?“, fragte Sholto bissig, nachdem die Kellnerin den Tisch wieder verlassen hatte.

 _Ah, es geht los_..., dachte Sherlock und schmunzelte verhalten.

„Selbstverständlich wählt John normalerweise selbst aus, aber wir hatten einen anstrengenden Tag und er dürfte ziemlich hungrig sein. Er soll nicht länger warten müssen als nötig“, entgegnete Sherlock gelassen.

Sholto schnaubte missbilligend. „Anstrengender Tag, hm? Das war nicht zu überhören...“

Sherlock sah Sholto direkt an, als ihm dämmerte, worauf der Mann hinauswollte. „Wie bitte?“

Die Pranken des Majors schlossen sich so fest um das Whiskeyglas, als wollten sie es erwürgen. Er schob seinen Kiefer vor wie eine Bulldogge, bevor er aus zusammengepressten Zähnen murmelte: „ _Mein_ Zimmer liegt direkt neben eurem“, sagte er und fixierte Sherlock verärgert.

Die Kellnerin trat an den Tisch und schenkte den georderten Wein in zwei Gläser. Sherlock schob das zweite Glas, das zuerst vor Sholto abgestellt worden war, zu dem leeren Platz, um zu verdeutlichen, dass ein weiterer Gast zu ihnen stoßen würde. Erst als die Kellnerin außer Hörweite war, ergriff er wieder das Wort.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass dir nicht gefallen hätte, was du gehört hast. Das Problem ist lediglich, dass _ich_ der Auslöser dafür war“, sagte Sherlock und wölbte herausfordernd eine Augenbraue, „und nicht _du_ “, fügte er wagemutig hinzu.

Wie in Zeitlupe sah er, dass das Gesicht des Majors hochrot anlief; wie er aufsprang, die Hände zu Fäusten ballte und... tief durchatmete. Der verzerrte Ausdruck glättete sich, die Rötung verschwand genauso schnell, wie sie gekommen war, doch die Wut war Sholto nach wie vor anzusehen.

„Du verdienst ihn nicht“, knurrte Sholto und stampfte davon.

Sherlock schürzte die Lippen und sah ihm nach. Natürlich musste John gerade diesen Augenblick wählen, um das Restaurant zu betreten. Irritiert hielt er Sholto auf und fragte, was los sei. Sherlock konnte die einzelnen Worte aus der Entfernung nicht hören, aber er bezweifelte, dass Sholto den genauen Wortlaut ihrer kleinen Unterredung wiedergeben würde. Angespannt beobachtete er, wie John seine Hand auf Sholtos Unterarm legte und sanft drückte, als wollte er ihn beruhigen. Doch Sholto schüttelte nur den Kopf, warf einen anklagenden Blick über seine Schulter zu Sherlock und verließ das Restaurant schließlich.

Panisch realisierte Sherlock, wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach und sein Herz zu rasen anfing. Mit jedem Schritt, den John näher kam, schlug es schneller. Das Klappern von Geschirr und Besteck von den Nachbartischen erschien Sherlock ohrenbetäubend laut, obwohl es kaum zu hören sein dürfte.

John sah ganz und gar nicht glücklich aus.

Ängstlich krallte sich Sherlock in seinen rechten Oberschenkel unter dem Tisch und versuchte dabei, John mit einer freundlichen Neutralität zu begegnen, die er nicht spürte. Er war sicher, dass er maßlos scheiterte.

„Alles okay?“, fragte John, als er den Tisch erreichte und sich setzte.

„Ja“, krächzte Sherlock einsilbig und verfluchte seine verräterische Stimme. Er räusperte sich verhalten und trank einen Schluck Wein.

„Schade, dass James nicht länger bleiben konnte. Aber so haben wir den Rest des Abends für uns“, sagte John und griff über den Tisch nach Sherlocks linker Hand. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und schmolz die frostigen Ketten der Furcht, die sich um Sherlocks Herz gelegt hatten.

„Was... hat er dir gesagt?“, fragte Sherlock vorsichtig.

„Nur dass er früh raus muss. Ich hatte angenommen, dass er dir das Gleiche gesagt hat.“

„Ja... so etwas in der Art.“ Erleichtert atmete Sherlock auf, als die Kellnerin ihr Essen und damit den optimalen Anlass für einen Themenwechsel brachte.

 

*

 

Am nächsten Morgen gingen Sherlock und John zum Frühstücken in den Ort Grimpen. Sie setzten sich in ein kleines Café gegenüber des Rathauses und bestellten Tee und Blätterteigtaschen, die mit hausgemachter Marmelade gefüllt waren. An den Wänden hingen diverse Kunstdrucke in den unterschiedlichsten Rahmen, sodass ein Mosaik aus den verschiedensten Epochen entstand.

Im Anschluss suchten sie das Archiv auf, von dem sie tags zuvor gehört hatten. Völlig begeistert stöberte Sherlock durch verschiedene Zeitungsartikel alter Tagesausgaben aus der Region, die den _Hound_ erwähnten. Die beiden Archivare waren außer sich vor Freude, zwei dermaßen interessierte Besucher mit all ihrem Wissen beglücken zu dürfen. Sie scheuten sich nicht, Sherlock und John eine Vielzahl alter und neuer Gerüchte aufzutischen und ihnen unscharfe Amateuraufnahmen von Touristen und Forschern des Moors zu zeigen, die glaubten, den _Hound_ einmal höchst persönlich gesehen zu haben.

Für Sherlock war es zwar offensichtlich, dass die meisten Geschichten schlicht und ergreifend erfunden worden waren, um Dartmoor – und Grimpen im Speziellen –für Touristen attraktiver zu gestalten. Aber einigen Geschichten schien tatsächlich ein wahrer Kern innezuwohnen. Wahr insofern, dass es diverse Vorfälle gegeben hatte, bei denen Leute auf mysteriöse Art und Weise ums Leben gekommen waren. Das alles roch verdächtig nach einem Serienmörder.

Die Berichte waren in den 1990er Jahren jedoch immer seltener geworden und für einige Zeit gänzlich verschwunden, ehe der Medienrummel erneut angekurbelt worden war. Sherlock erkannte recht schnell, dass es während der Flaute einen Personalwechsel im Stadtrat gegeben hatte und vermutete, dass der ursprüngliche Mörder, der mit dem _Hound_ gleichgesetzt worden war, verstorben oder zumindest verzogen war.

Der neue Stadtrat wollte auf die Einnahmen, die das Örtchen aufgrund der Geschichten um den mysteriösen _Hound_ gemacht hatte, nicht verzichten und hatte angefangen, die absurdesten Spektakel zu planen.

In einem Artikel war sogar von einem Werwolf die Rede, dessen Verwandlung bei Vollmond von einem ausländischen Touristen beobachtet worden sein soll.

Wenn Sherlock und John nicht gerade über Möglich- und Unmöglichkeit einiger Vorkommnisse diskutierten, unterhielt sich John mit den Archivaren und ließ Sherlock allein in den ganzen Artikeln und Berichten wühlen. Erst als die Zeit langsam knapp wurde, unterbrach John Sherlock bei seiner Recherche.

„Sherlock, wir müssen jetzt wirklich gehen, sonst kommen wir zu spät.“

„Ja, doch. Gleich“, murrte Sherlock und schlug den Atlas mit den Karten aus dem 18. Jahrhundert zu, in dem alle angeblichen Erscheinungsorte des _Hounds_ festgehalten worden waren.

John lächelte nachsichtig, ließ jedoch nicht länger mit sich verhandeln.

Geschlagen überreichte Sherlock den Archivaren eine seiner Visitenkarten und forderte sie auf, ihn zu kontaktieren, falls es neue Entdeckungen zum _Hound_ geben sollte. Mit leuchtenden Augen gaben sie ihr Ehrenwort, bevor sie John und Sherlock aus dem Archiv begleiteten und ihnen alles Gute wünschten.

Kaum waren sie außer Sichtweite, drehte sich John zu Sherlock um und zog ihn zu sich hinunter. Er küsste ihn sanft, streichelte über seine Wange und küsste ihn erneut, bevor er sagte: „Ich liebe es, dich so zu sehen. So völlig in deinem Element, interessiert, aufmerksam. Wie ein Kind, dem man ein neues Lieblingsspielzeug geschenkt hat.“

„Ich bin kein Kind“, protestierte Sherlock halbherzig. Er war viel zu guter Laune, als dass er sie sich von solch einem Kommentar ruinieren lassen würde.

„Ich weiß“, sagte John lachend und griff nach Sherlocks Hand, um weiter mit ihm die Straße entlangzugehen.

 

*

 

Im Hotel bat John Sherlock darum, die erste Dusche nehmen zu dürfen. Sherlock schlug vor, dass sie gemeinsam duschen gehen könnten, doch John lehnte entschieden ab.

„Nichts da. Du weißt ganz genau, wenn wir einmal anfangen, können wir nicht so schnell die Finger voneinander lassen! Und ich möchte auf gar keinen Fall zu spät kommen.“

Widerwillig fügte sich Sherlock und ließ John ziehen. Jedoch nicht, ohne ihn noch einmal zu umarmen und zu küssen, bis ihm die Luft wegblieb.

Als Sherlock schließlich an der Reihe war und im Bad stand, stellte er fest, wie sehr sich der Mann ihm Spiegel in den letzten Tagen verändert hatte. Das letzte Mal hatte er mehr tot als lebendig gewirkt, doch nun strahlte er regelrecht. Die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen und der graue Teint waren verschwunden. Zudem hatte sich die Stimme in seinem Kopf schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gemeldet.

Sherlock war glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr.

_Vielleicht bist du ja mein Schicksal._

Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken an die Worte, die er in Brighton zu John gesagt hatte. John war nicht nur sein Schicksal, er war sein Leuchtfeuer, sein Retter aus der Dunkelheit.

Voller Zuversicht stieg er unter die Dusche und beeilte sich mit dem Waschen. Im Anschluss trocknete er sich ab und föhnte seine Haare, rasierte sich, putzte sich die Zähne und war in Gedanken schon dabei, in seinen Anzug zu schlüpfen, als er aus dem Badezimmer trat und John suchte. Dieser stand vor dem Spiegel und schloss gerade die Knöpfe am Kragen seiner Uniformjacke. Als er die Tür hörte, drehte sich John herum und lächelte Sherlock an.

Sherlocks Mund war mit einem Mal staubtrocken.

 

+++

tbc

 


	51. Chapter 51

John konnte den Blick, mit dem Sherlock ihn musterte, nicht recht deuten. Da war Faszination, Bewunderung und eindeutig _Hunger._ Aber auch ein Hauch von Scheusein und Befangenheit.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte John und stellte sich automatisch aufrechter hin. Ein Effekt, den die Uniform stets auf ihn hatte.

Sherlock nickte augenblicklich und senkte den Blick. Er wirkte verlegen, als er das Handtuch, das um seinen Hüften geschlungen war, umklammerte und einen unsichtbaren Punkt zwischen ihnen fixierte.

„Du siehst wundervoll aus.“

Erleichtert schloss John die Lücke zwischen ihnen und legte eine Hand unter Sherlocks Kinn, um es anzuheben. Sanft presste er einen Kuss auf Sherlocks Mundwinkel.

„Danke, du auch.“

Verwundert zog Sherlock die Nase auf diese bestimmte Art kraus, sodass eine kleine Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen entstand. Etwas, das John bezaubernd fand, aber nie laut aussprechen würde.

„Aber ich hab doch noch gar nichts an.“

„Eben drum“, grinste John nur und trat beiseite, damit Sherlock sich anziehen konnte. Der warf schmunzelnd das Handtuch auf den Boden und ging zum Kleiderschrank, um seinen Anzug zu entnehmen.

Aus einem Reflex heraus schlug John mit der flachen Hand gegen Sherlocks nackten Hintern. Nicht so fest, dass es schmerzhaft wäre, aber kräftig genug, damit es klatschte.

„Hey!“

„Ich warte unten auf dich, sonst...“

„Sonst?“, fragte Sherlock mit anzüglichem Grinsen und rieb sich pointiert über die gerötete Pobacke.

„Zieh dich an, damit wir nicht zu spät kommen“, lachte John an der Tür und trat in den Korridor.

„Aye, aye, Captain...“

„Ich geb’ dir gleich _Captain_ “, rief John mit einem Zwinkern über die Schulter zurück ins Zimmer. Während er die Tür hinter sich schloss, glaubte er, ein gemurmeltes _schön wär’s_ zu hören.

Mit einer Leichtigkeit im Herzen, die er so schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte – insbesondere nicht, wenn er diese Uniform trug – wandte sich John nach rechts in Richtung der Treppen, um ins Erdgeschoss zu gelangen. Im Gang kam ihm Gary, der Eigentümer des Cross Keys Inn, entgegen. Er ächzte unter dem Gewicht des Klappbetts, welches er halb zog und halb trug, und schob sich mit einer Entschuldigung an John vorbei.

„Kann ich helfen?“, fragte John.

Gary schüttelte den Kopf und kam an dem Zimmer neben der Suite, die John und Sherlock beherbergte, zum Stehen. Er ließ das Bett auf den Boden sinken und kramte nach einem Schlüssel in seiner hinteren Hosentasche.

„Danke“, antwortete er keuchend, „aber ich bin schon da.“

Achselzuckend murmelte John eine Abschiedsfloskel und ging über die knarzende Holztreppe nach unten.

Im Erdgeschoss sah er sich suchend nach James um. Er ging davon aus, dass sie gemeinsam nach Baskerville fahren würden und wollte sich kurz mit ihm über den bevorstehenden Abend abstimmen. Dummerweise hatten sie bisher nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt, sich über den Ablauf der Veranstaltung zu unterhalten. Ein schlechtes Gewissen zog wie eine Gewitterwolke auf und verdunkelte Johns gute Laune schlagartig. Er würde in einer ruhigen Minute allein mit James sprechen müssen und sich nochmals dafür entschuldigen, dass er ohne Absprache und Rückfrage einfach mit Sherlock in Grimpen aufgetaucht war.

Grundsätzlich war es zwar nicht ungewöhnlich und sogar üblich, dass man seinen Partner zu solch einer Veranstaltung mitnahm. Aber er war auf James’ persönliche Einladung hier und hatte unbedacht, wenn nicht regelrecht unverschämt, gehandelt. Und nichts lag John ferner, als seinen ehemaligen Kommandanten vor der Kopf zu stoßen.

Doch dieses Vorhaben musste bis nach der Festivität warten, denn John hatte James gerade am Empfangstresen, der gleichzeitig als Bar diente, lehnen sehen. Auch er trug bereits seine Uniform und stand neben einer elegant gekleideten, älteren Dame und einem jungen Mann von Anfang zwanzig.

Augenblicklich erkannte John in der Frau, die James mit ihrer Körpergröße und den hellblauen Augen zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah, dessen Mutter. Somit musste der Junge, der mit verschränkten Armen und mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck am Tresen lungerte, der jüngere Bruder sein. Der _Nachzügler_ , wie James ihn stets liebevoll nannte, wenn er von ihm sprach.

John konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass James angespannt wirkte, selbst wenn er mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und John seine Miene gar nicht sehen konnte. Doch seine ganze Haltung, die Art, wie er die Hand, die am Tresen aufgelegt war, zur Faust geballt hatte, verriet Stress.

Kurz haderte John mit sich, ob er das Gespräch stören sollte, doch ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass sie sowieso bald aufbrechen würden. Außerdem passte es nicht zu Johns Charakter, wie ein verlegener Schuljunge in zweiter Reihe zu warten, bis er aufgerufen wurde.

„...wie oft soll ich noch sagen, dass es ein Buchungsfehler war?“

„...ich verstehe trotzdem nicht, warum ich auf einem verkackten Klappbett schlafen muss.“

„ _Jasper!_ “,hörte John die Frau empört zischen, als er bei der Dreiergruppe angekommen war und sich vernehmlich räusperte.

Sofort wirbelte Sholto herum und sah John in einer Mischung aus Schreck und Unmut entgegen. John beeilte sich, ein neutrales Lächeln aufzusetzen und hoffte, dass James ihm nicht ansah, dass er einen Teil der Unterhaltung mitbekommen hatte. Zu gegebener Zeit würde er sich über die Gesprächsfetzen Gedanken machen müssen. Irgendetwas war mit James im Argen und John beschlich immer mehr das Gefühl, dass er ihm etwas verheimlichte.

„Guten Abend“, grüßte John freundlich. „Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht?“

Mit ebenso unbestimmten Lächeln schüttelte James den Kopf und legte eine Hand auf Johns Schulter, um ihn näher an den Tresen zu dirigieren.

„Nein, du störst nicht“, bestätigte Sholto nun auch verbal, ohne die Hand zurückzuziehen. „Darf ich vorstellen, John, dass sind meine Mutter Anna und mein Bruder Jasper. Mutter, Jasper, das ist Captain John Watson.“

John glaubte zu sehen, wie sich für einen Sekundenbruchteil die rechte Augenbraue von Anna Sholto hob und ihr Blick John überrascht und gleichzeitig verstehend musterte. Doch vermutlich spielte ihm die diffuse Beleuchtung einen Streich, denn sofort erhellte ein warmes Lächeln ihre Miene und sie zog John zur Begrüßung in die Arme.

„Captain Watson. Es ist mir eine Freude, Sie kennenzulernen. James hat mir schon so viel von Ihnen erzählt.“

Überrascht über den herzlichen Willkommensgruß der fremden Frau, die ihn um mehr als einen Kopf überragte, nahm John die Umarmung teilnahmslos entgegen, ohne sie merklich zu erwidern.

„Mutter...“, knurrte James neben ihnen, was die Frau veranlasste, sich von John zu lösen.

„Was denn?“, fragte sie schelmisch. „Darf ich mich nicht freuen, endlich den berühmten Captain kennenzulernen, von dem mein Sohn so oft gesprochen hat?“

Verdattert zupfte John seine Uniformjacke zurecht und sah James, dem die Reaktion seiner Mutter offensichtlich schrecklich unangenehm war, verwundert an. Sicherlich, es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass man zuhause von den Kameraden seiner Kompanie erzählte, aber der Überschwang von Anna Sholto war doch eher unüblich. Zumindest hatte John ihn so noch nicht erlebt.

Um James nicht noch verlegener zu machen, erwiderte John das herzliche Lächeln der Mutter, ohne näher auf ihren Kommentar einzugehen.

„Bitte, nennen Sie mich John.“

„Nur wenn Sie Anna zu mir sagen. Und das ist Jasper – unser Nesthäkchen.“

Der junge Mann von Anfang zwanzig, dem noch vereinzelte Pubertätspickel auf Stirn und Kinn sprießten, sah John mürrisch an und murmelte einen abgehackten Gruß. John reichte ihm die Hand, welche Japser mit schwachen Griff schüttelte und John das Gefühl gab, einen klammen Waschlappen zwischen den Fingern zu halten.

Jaspers desinteressierte Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als er an Johns Schulter vorbei in den Flurbereich der Halle blickte.

„Was ist das denn für ein herausgeputzter Schnösel?“

Schmunzelnd drehte sich John herum, sicher, dass Sherlock soeben den Raum betreten hatte. Seine Erwartung wurde nicht enttäuscht, doch mit dem Anblick, den Sherlock ihm bot, hatte John nicht gerechnet. Der anthrazitfarbene Anzug musste Sherlock auf den Leib geschneidert worden sein und betonte die schlanke Figur vortrefflich. Das enge, weiße Hemd schmiegte sich wie eine zweite Haut um Sherlocks Brustkorb. Dem Anlass entsprechend trug er eine akkurat gebundene Krawatte, zwei Nuancen heller, als die Farbe des Anzugs, anstatt wie gewöhnlich wenigstens einen Hemdknopf geöffnet zu haben. Die dunklen Locken waren makellos frisiert, wirkten dabei jedoch natürlich und ungebändigt. John war sicher, dass Sherlock sie zur Perfektion gezupft hatte, bis sie ihm sanft in die Stirn und über die Wangen fielen, ohne gewollt gestylt auszusehen. Er wollte nichts sehnlicher, als seine Finger darin zu versenken und sich festzukrallen, um die Makellosigkeit zu ruinieren.

Das Herz hämmerte in Johns Brust und er musste gegen die aufsteigende Trockenheit in seinem Mund schlucken, als Sherlock mit sicherem Schritt auf ihn zukam.

_Mein Partner, mein Mann, meine Liebe..._

Ganz automatisch verzogen sich Johns Lippen zu einem strahlenden Lächeln, welches mit gleicher Intensität von Sherlock erwidert wurde. Kobaltblaue Augen versunken in graugrünen, fokussiert aufeinander, als wären sie die einzigen Menschen im Raum.

John löste sich wortlos von der Dreiergruppe und schloss die kurze Distanz zu Sherlock. Er legte die linke Hand auf dessen Oberarm und schob die rechte in Sherlocks Nacken, um ihn zu sich herunterzuziehen. Dann presste er seinen Mund für einen sengenden Kuss auf Sherlocks, der ihn mit einem überraschten _Oh_ zurückgab.

„Umwerfend“, wisperte er gegen Sherlocks volle Lippen. „Du siehst einfach umwerfend aus.“

Einen Herzschlag später löste sich John und drehte sich mit stolzgeschwellter Brust zu den Sholtos, die ihn allesamt fassungslos anstarrten. James mit einem harten Zug um die Mundwinkel, Anna mit schreckgeweiteten Augen und Jasper mit unverhohlener Abscheu.

 

*

 

Die Fahrt zum Militärstützpunk Baskerville legte die Gruppe schweigsam zurück. Die Stimmung in dem VW Caddy konnte man bestenfalls als schneidend bezeichnen. James schien offensichtlich verärgert zu sein, auch wenn er kein einziges Wort sprach. Die überschwängliche Freundlichkeit, die Anna Sholto John entgegengebracht hatte, war merklich abgekühlt, auch wenn sie zu Beginn der kurzen Fahrt versucht hatte, höflichen Smalltalk zu halten. Jasper war damit beschäftigt, in sein Mobiltelefon zu tippen und hatte seine Umgebung augenscheinlich völlig ausgeblendet.

Lediglich Sherlock schien regelrecht zu vibrieren, was John dazu veranlasste, eine Hand auf dessen Oberschenkel zu legen und sanft zuzudrücken.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er leise. Sie saßen zwar auf den hintersten beiden Plätzen des Volkswagens, doch John wollte ihre Mitfahrer ungern auf sich und Sherlock aufmerksam machen.

„Das hast du noch nie gemacht...“, flüsterte Sherlock ebenso leise zurück.

„Was?“

„Mich in der Öffentlichkeit zu küssen.“

Überrascht zog John die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Das stimmt doch nicht. Ich habe dich doch schon öfter...“

Vehement schüttelte Sherlock den Kopf. „Ja, es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass du mich außerhalb unserer Wohnungen geküsst hast. Aber das erste Mal, dass bewusst Menschen um uns herum waren. Menschen, die du kennst.“

„Tatsächlich?“ Lächelnd nahm John Sherlocks Hand in die seine und führte sie an seine Lippen. „Das war mir nicht bewusst. Dann werde ich das zukünftig wohl öfter tun.“

Als John – die Finger nach wie vor mit Sherlocks verwoben – aus der Frontscheibe sah, glaubte er, im Rückspiegel hellblaue Augen zu sehen, die ihn böse anfunkelten.

Seufzend versuchte er sich einzureden, dass er sich den kalten Blick eingebildet hatte. Der Stimmungsumschwung der Sholtos, James gesamtes Verhalten, die schwere Atmosphäre im Wagen – all das war für John klar erkennbar und doch nicht wirklich greifbar. Sicherlich hatte es mit seiner Beziehung zu Sherlock zu tun. Und doch wusste er nicht, ob er es mit schlichter Homophobie oder etwas gänzlich anderem zu tun hatte.

Um sich abzulenken, sah John aus dem Fenster in die vorbeiziehende Dunkelheit und streichelte dabei selbstvergessen über Sherlocks langen Zeige- und Mittelfinger. Als Sherlock seine Hand drehte, sodass die Handfläche nach oben zeigte und den Ringfinger so dazu schob, dass die drei zusammen eine angedeutete Spitze bildeten, schoss Hitze in Johns Wangen und Magen.

Er hob den Blick, um Sherlocks zu suchen und sich zu vergewissern, dass er die Geste richtig interpretierte. Doch der sah aus dem Fenster. Lediglich das selbstgefällige Grinsen, das an seinem Mundwinkel zog, bewies John, dass er richtig verstanden hatte.

Die Hitze in seinem Magen wanderte in seinen Schoß, als er mit Zeigefinger und Daumen einen Ring bildete und ihn eng um Sherlocks Finger schob. Mit Genugtuung hörte er, wie Sherlock scharf die Luft einsog.

„Zwei können dieses Spiel spielen, Darling“, wisperte er in Sherlocks Ohr, bevor er seine Hand langsam zurückzog.

 

*

 

Während der restlichen Autofahrt war John damit beschäftigt, die Gedanken an Sherlocks Finger, an Sherlock auf und über ihm, an Sherlock _in_ ihm, zurückzudrängen und sich auf die Rede, die er für Sholto halten würde, zu konzentrieren. Nichts lag ihm ferner, als abgelenkt und unaufmerksam vor sich hin zu stammeln, insbesondere da er sowieso nicht gerne vor Publikum sprach.

In Baskerville wurden die Gruppe in einen großen Saal geführt, vermutlich das Kasino, das für den Anlass festlich geschmückt worden war, und zu ihrem Tisch geleitet.

Hier und da sah John ein paar bekannte Gesichter, denen er zunickte oder mit denen er – falls jemand an seinem Tisch stehenblieb – ein paar Worte wechselte. Stets stellte er Sherlock dabei als seinen Partner vor, was ihm zu seiner eigenen Überraschung leicht über die Lippen ging. Hilfreich war dabei ebenfalls, dass niemand über diese Offenbarung pikiert zu sein schien. Manch einer war vielleicht überrascht, doch keiner brachte ihm offensichtliche Abneigung entgegen.

Nach dem Hauptgang begannen die Ehrungen der einzelnen Veteranen und aktiven Soldaten. Als Sholto an der Reihe war, stand John mit ihm auf, um ihn zu der Tribüne am anderen Ende des Saals zu begleiten. Jedoch ließ John es sich nicht nehmen, Sherlock einen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel zu drücken, als er den Tisch verließ.

Auf der Bühne trat John an das Rednerpult und räusperte sich. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um sich zu sammeln, dann blickte er mit offenem Blick in den Saal und begann zu sprechen. Mit fester Stimme erzählte er davon, wie er Major James Sholto in Afghanistan zum ersten Mal begegnet war. Wie der kommandierende Offizier sein Bataillon mit strengem Regiment geführt, dabei aber immer fair und gerecht gehandelt hatte. Wie er stets ein offenes Ohr für die Sorgen und Nöte der Kameraden hatte und stets aufrichtig bemüht war, gerade den jungen, unerfahrenen Rekruten die Angst vor dem Krieg zu nehmen. Davon wie er John aufgebaut und unterstützt hatte, wann immer er den Kampf gegen den Tod verloren hatte und sie einen ihrer Männer in einem Zinnsarg nach Hause schicken mussten.

Er berichtete von dem Grund, weshalb sie heute alle hier waren, von dem tapferen Einsatz James Sholtos, der seinen gesamten Trupp junger Soldaten nach einem Bombenangriff lebendig aus dem Angriffsgebiet geführt hatte, was ihm heute die Auszeichnung mit dem Conspicuous Gallantry Cross bescherte. Selbst wenn John dieses tragische Erlebnis nur vom Hörensagen kannte.

Immerhin war er zum Zeitpunkt von James’ Heldentat im weit entfernten London gewesen und hatte versucht, sein Leben als invalider Exsoldat in geregelte Bahnen zu bringen. Oder hatte mit sich gehadert, es einfach zu beenden...

Wovon John in seiner Rede jedoch nicht sprach, war die Tatsache, wie enttäuscht er über James’ Verhalten gewesen war, nachdem er in der afghanischen Wüste angeschossen worden war. Wie sehr er gehofft, sogar erwartet hatte, dass James ihn im Militärkrankenhaus von Kabul besuchen würde. Wie oft er im Fieberwahn, nachdem sich seine Wunde aufs Schlimmste entzündet und ihn nur eine Notoperation am Leben gehalten hatte, gedacht hatte, die vertraute Stimme seines Kommandanten zu hören. Wie verletzt er gewesen war, als das Pflegepersonal bedauernd den Kopf geschüttelt hatte, als John sich erkundigt hatte, ob Besuch für ihn gekommen war. Wie die wenigen Briefe, die John James nach seiner Rückkehr in die Heimat geschickt hatte, unbeantwortet geblieben waren. Wie sie kein einziges Wort mehr gewechselt hatten, seit diesem letzten, tragischen Tag in Afghanistan. Bis zu dem Moment, als James ihn auf diese Veranstaltung eingeladen hatte.

Mit einem Mal wusste John nicht mehr, weshalb er eigentlich hier war. Weshalb James ihn, gerade _ihn_ , nach all der Zeit gebeten hatte, diese Rede zu halten. Weshalb John so überstürzt zugesagt hatte. Obwohl – diese Frage konnte er beantworten. Die Einladung war in einem schwachen Moment ausgesprochen worden, als John nach jedem Strohhalm gegriffen hätte, um seinen Fokus von Sherlock zu lösen. Jetzt, nachdem die Krise zwischen ihm und Sherlock überwunden war, fühlte sich John jedoch seltsam fehl am Platz.

Er schloss seine Rede abrupt mit wenigen Worten und trat fahrig beiseite, damit James der Orden verliehen und an die Brust gesteckt werden konnte. Er schüttelte ein paar Hände, nahm James’ Dank für die Ansprache teilnahmslos an und verließ gemeinsam mit ihm das Podest, um an ihren Tisch zurückzukehren.

Dort wurde James von seiner Mutter in Empfang genommen, die ihn ergriffen in die Arme zog. Selbst der sonst so verstockte Bruder klopfte ihm mit unverhohlener Begeisterung auf die Schulter. Auch Sherlock hatte sich erhoben und schüttelte James mit einem schmalen Lächeln die Hand.

Nachdem sich alle wieder gesetzt hatten und die Nachspeise serviert wurde, lehnte sich Sherlock zu John.

„Das war eine sehr schöne Rede. Aber...“

„Aber?“ Stoisch starrte John auf seinen Dessertteller und schob die Fruchtgarnitur von links nach rechts.

„Du wirktest abwesend und irgendwie... betroffen zum Ende hin. Geht es dir gut?“

John hob den Blick und sah Sherlock an. Ein zartes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er seine Hand auf Sherlocks legte und sanft drückte. „Dir kann man auch nichts verheimlichen, hm?“

Mehr sagte er nicht. Er konnte sich in diesem Rahmen nicht öffnen. Vielleicht würde er später mit Sherlock darüber reden. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Doch er fasste den festen Vorsatz, die Situation mit James zu klären. Glücklicherweise verstand Sherlock und bohrte nicht weiter nach.

 

*

 

Später, als ein Streichquartett klassische Musik spielte und James sich weigerte, mit seiner Mutter zu tanzen, forderte Sherlock Anna auf. Die Frau, die Sherlock bis dato mit unterkühlter Höflichkeit bestenfalls toleriert hatte, schmolz nun regelrecht unter seinem Charme.Lächelnd beobachtete John, wie Sherlock die Frau gekonnt über das Parkett führte.

James war still und in sich gekehrt. Es war kein guter Zeitpunkt ihn auf früher anzusprechen, beschloss John. Insbesondere, weil dessen jüngerer Bruder mit verschränkten Armen auf seinem Stuhl lümmelte und John mit unverhohlener Abscheu anstarrte.

Schon den ganzen Abend hatte John die aggressiven Schwingungen gespürt, die der Junge ihm gegenüber aussandte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte John schließlich mit gespielter Freundlichkeit.

Als hätte Jasper nur auf den Moment gewartet, beugte er sich vor und sah John provozierend an.

„Muss ja genau Ihr Ding gewesen sein, hm?“

„Was genau meinst du?“

Wie ein unsichtbarer Eiswürfel prickelte eine kalte Vorahnung in Johns Nacken. Er sah Jasper fest in die Augen und war überrascht, dass der unter Johns strengem Blick nicht einmal mit der Wimper zuckte.

„Der Leibarzt so vieler Männer beim Militär zu sein...“

„Jasper!“, warnte James und sah seinen Bruder wütend an.

„Ich mein’ ja nur... muss wie ein Kuchenbuffet sein...“

John sog tief die Luft durch die Nase ein und ballte unter dem Tisch beide Hände zu Fäusten. Gleichzeitig widerstand er dem Drang, dem Jungen entweder an die Gurgel zu gehen oder ihm zumindest lautstark die Leviten zu lesen.

„...all die durchtrainierten Jungs in ihren Uniformen. Und Sie als Doktor. Wie viele unnötige Arschuntersuchungen haben Sie gemacht, John? Bestimmt ein wahres Paradies für so einen Schwanzlutscher.“

Sowohl Jasper als auch John zuckten zusammen, als James seine Faust niedersausen ließ. Die Gläser und Flaschen auf dem Tisch wackelten und klirrten bedrohlich unter dem Schlag. An den Nachbartischen stoppten Unterhaltungen und zahlreiche Augen richteten sich auf sie.

„Halt den Mund!“, knurrte James mit solch einer Schärfe, dass sie selbst bei John nicht ihre Wirkung verfehlte und er sich ein klein wenig aufrechter hinsetzte. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst. Du wirst dich sofort bei John entschuldigen.“

Erschrocken schnappte Jasper nach Luft und sah mürrisch von seinem Bruder zu John. Doch noch bevor er den Mund für eine – erzwungene und somit wertlose – Entschuldigung öffnen konnte, hob John beschwichtigend die Hand.

„Lass gut sein, James. Er hat tatsächlich keine Ahnung, wovon er spricht.“ An Jasper gewandt sagte John mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln: „Du bist noch zu jung, um es zu verstehen. Aber ich wünsche dir, dass du eines Tages jemanden findest, den du von Herzen liebst und der dir dieselben Gefühle entgegenbringt. Dann wirst du begreifen, dass der Mensch von Bedeutung ist und nicht sein Geschlecht.“

Mit klapperndem Stuhl erhob sich James vom Tisch und stampfte davon.

John starrte ihm hinterher, bis sich Finger von hinten auf seine Schulter legten und sanft zudrückten. Sherlock und Anna hatten ihren Tanz beendet und waren unbemerkt zurückgekommen. John wusste nicht, wie viel sie von der Unterhaltung mitbekommen hatten, doch niemand sagte etwas zu der unguten Stimmung am Tisch.

Seufzend legte John seine Hand auf Sherlocks und hob den Kopf. „Ich glaube, wir sollten zurück ins Hotel fahren.“

 

*

 

John hatte eigentlich geplant, mit Sherlock alleine den Heimweg anzutreten. Doch Anna Sholto hatte Johns Wunsch nach Aufbruch sofort unterstützt und ihre beiden Söhne zusammengetrommelt. Jetzt saßen sie erneut gemeinsam im Caddy und ließen sich zurück ins Cross Keys Inn fahren.

Sherlock plauschte angeregt mit Anna, die seit dem Tanz völlig hingerissen von ihm zu sein schien, während John angespannt aus dem Fenster starrte und die dunkle Moorlandschaft an sich vorbeiziehen sah.

Nervös öffnete und schloss er die linke Hand wieder und wieder, bis Sherlock ihm einen argwöhnischen Seitenblick zuwarf, der John dazu veranlasste, seine feuchte Handfläche auf dem Oberschenkel abzulegen und sich zur Ruhe zu zwingen.

Als die Lichter des Hotels hinter der nächsten Kurve auftauchten, beschloss John, sich den Umstand der gemeinsamen Heimkehr zunutze zu machen und um ein Gespräch mit James zu bitten.

Vor dem Inn nahm John Sherlock zur Seite. „Kannst du bitte schon mal ohne mich aufs Zimmer gehen? Ich möchte etwas mit James klären.“ Er spürte Sherlocks bohrenden Blick trotz der Dunkelheit regelrecht über sich wandern. Doch er nahm auch das unmerkliche Nicken wahr, als Sherlock Johns Bitte bestätigte und „Natürlich“ murmelte.

Im Eingangsbereich des Hotels schloss John zu James auf, der bereits die Treppen ins erste Obergeschoss nehmen wollte.

„James, hast du einen Moment für mich? Ich würde gerne unter vier Augen mit dir sprechen.“

Der mürrische Zug um die schmalen Lippen, den Sholto bereits den ganzen Abend zur Schau gestellt hatte, weichte ein wenig auf und er nickte John zu. Gemeinsam gingen sie in den angrenzenden Barbereich, bestellten zwei Whiskey und nahmen in den tiefen Lehnsesseln vor dem Kamin Platz.

Nachdenklich nippte John an seinem goldfarbenen Drink und überlegte, wie er das Gespräch am besten beginnen sollte. Schließlich nahm James ihm diese Bürde ab, indem er sich vernehmlich räusperte.

„Ich möchte mich für meinen Bruder entschuldigen.“

„Das musst du nicht. Du kannst nichts für seine lächerlichen Vorurteile. Außerdem ist er noch jung.“ John trank einen weiteren Schluck und starrte sinnierend in die Flammen. „Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte ich überraschenderweise noch keine schlechten Erfahrungen mit meinem Coming Out gemacht. Es war vermutlich nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis so etwas passiert.“

„Dennoch hätte er dich nicht beleidigen dürfen. Auch wenn ich ebenfalls überrascht war, dass du mit einem Mann hier aufgetaucht bist.“

John nickte. „Dafür möchte ich mich nochmal entschuldigen. Ich habe unbedacht gehandelt, als ich Sherlock eingeladen habe, ohne vorher Rücksprache mit dir zu halten. Es ist nur... wir hatten eine schwierige Phase und ich dachte, ein Tapetenwechsel könnte uns beiden guttun. Deshalb habe ich die Einladung auch sofort angenommen...“

„Ich verstehe.“

„Nein, James“, antworte John leise. „Du verstehst nicht. Ich war so fokussiert auf den Streit, den ich mit Sherlock hatte, dass ich deine Einladung angenommen habe, ohne sie zu hinterfragen.“

„Was meinst du?“ Die Stimme klang entspannt, doch John war sicher, dass er aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm, wie James unbehaglich auf dem Sessel hin und her rutschte.

„Ich meine, dass ich nicht verstehe, warum du ausgerechnet mich eingeladen hast und sonst niemanden von der alten Kompanie. Wieso so plötzlich nach all der Zeit, James?“

„John, ich...“

„Es ist ja nicht so, als hättest du gesteigertes Interesse an mir gezeigt, nachdem ich angeschossen wurde. Nachdem ich beinahe gestorben wäre – zweimal!“

„John, hör mir zu—“

„Nein, du hörst _mir_ zu, James. Du warst mein Vorgesetzter und ich dachte, du seist mein Freund. Und doch hast du dich einen Dreck um mich geschert. Du hast mich nicht einmal besucht, angerufen oder zurückgeschrieben. Hast du dich überhaupt erkundigt, ob ich überlebt habe?“

„Natürlich, ich—“

John schüttelte den Kopf. Er war noch nicht fertig, denn all die Gefühle, die er jahrelang aufgestaut hatte, kochten mit einem Mal über. „Und dann kam aus heiterem Himmel diese Einladung. In dieses Hotel und in diese Suite. Ist das deine Art, mich um Entschuldigung zu bitten oder hast du es dir mit allen anderen auch verscherzt? War ich der Einzige, der deine Einladung angenommen hat? Dein Notnagel?“

„John, nein, bitte nicht...“ Bestürzt stellte James seinen Tumbler auf den Beistelltisch und griff mit zittriger Hand nach Johns Arm. „Bitte denk so etwas nicht von mir. Ich habe niemanden außer dir eingeladen. Du bist kein Plan B. Du bist... ich...“

Der Druck um Johns Unterarm verstärkte sich und er sah auf die große Hand, die ihn umklammerte.

„Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, verstehst du?“

„Was, James? Was hättest du nicht ertragen?“

„Dich zu verlieren.“

Nun war es an John, sein Glas zur Seite zu stellen. Auch seine Finger bebten. „Wovon sprichst du?“

„Oh, bitte“, schnaubte James und zog seine Hand zurück. „Tu nicht so, als wüsstest du es nicht.“

„Ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wovon du redest.“

„ _Uns_ , John. Dich und mich! Sag mir nicht, dass du es nicht auch gespürt hast. Ich kann mich doch nicht so getäuscht haben. Alle wussten es. Es war ein verdammtes offenes Geheimnis! Der Major und sein Doktor.“

„Uhm...“ Verdattert drehte sichJohn zur Seite und blickte auf James' angespanntes Profil.

„Aber als dein Vorgesetzter im Krieg konnte ich doch keine Beziehung mit dir eingehen. Das wäre unprofessionell gewesen. Und dann wurdest du angeschossen und man hat dich mir weggenommen. Ich war so machtlos...“

James nahm seinen Whiskey wieder auf und leerte ihn mit einem großen Schluck. John hingegen krallte die Finger in den ledernen Sessel und starrte betroffen zwischen den zuckenden Flammen und James hin und her.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung...“

„Und als ich endlich den Mut fasse und dich einlade, um es wieder gutzumachen, ich alles für uns vorbereite – die verfrühte Anreise, das Zimmer – damit wir endlich unsere Chance bekommen. Da tauchst du mit diesem Freak auf!“

Die unterschwellige Wut, die bereits den ganzen Abend in John gebrodelt hatte, kochte höher. „Nenn’ ihn nicht so.“

„Entschuldige“, antwortete James halbherzig. Fahrig fuhr er sich über die Augen. „Aber du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was das für ein Schlag in die Magengrube war. Ich habe mir das alles so perfekt ausgemalt...“

Kopfschüttelnd leerte nun auch John sein Glas. „Hast du schon mal drüber nachgedacht, dass auch _ich_ ein Mitspracherecht zu diesen Plänen gehabt hätte? Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt? Dass du nachts zu mir in diese Honeymoonsuite kommst und ich in deine Arme sinke? Dass all die Jahre Funkstille, all die Jahre, in denen du dich nicht _ein Mal_ bei mir gemeldet hast, weggewischt wären?“

Nachdrücklich stellte John das schwere Glas auf den kleinen Tisch und stand auf.

„Selbst _wenn_ ich in Afghanistan irgendwelche Gefühle für dich gehabt habe, waren diese spätestens dann verschwunden, als ich allein in einem Krankenhausbett lag und mit dem Tod gerungen habe. Oder als ich hundsmiserabel in London versucht habe, zu überleben und dabei gehofft habe, dass du dich wenigstens einmal nach mir erkundigst. Du kannst nicht ernsthaft erwarten, dass ich das alles einfach vergesse und was...? Eine Beziehung mit dir anfange?“

Im Gehen drehte er sich noch einmal zu James um. „Wir werden morgen abreisen!“

 

*

 

Er war wütend. So schrecklich wütend. Auf James und seine eigene Blindheit. Auf die Unverfrorenheit und diese ganze Farce. Mit klopfendem Herzen und zittrigen Fingern öffnete John die Tür zu seinem Hotelzimmer. Das Holz glitt ihm aus den Händen und schlug fester ins Schloss als beabsichtigt.

Sherlock, der in Schlafanzughose und mit nacktem Oberkörper auf dem Bett lag und in seinem Mobiltelefon scrollte, zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

Als ihre Blicke sich kreuzten, nahm John ein wissendes Funkeln in Sherlocks Augen wahr. Die Wut peitschte schneller durch Johns Adern.

„Du hast es gewusst, oder?“, knurrte er verärgert. John brauchte seine Frage nicht näher erläutern, denn Sherlock schien genau zu wissen, worauf er hinauswollte und nickte bestätigend.

„Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?“

Zögerlich erhob sich Sherlock vom Bett und trat näher an John heran, behielt jedoch einen kleinen Sicherheitsabstand bei. Scheinbar wusste er nicht einzuschätzen, wie der aufgebrachte John reagieren würde.

„Es war nicht an mir, dir von seinen Gefühlen zu erzählen.“

„Nein... nein, das war es vermutlich nicht.“

„Außerdem wollte ich nicht wie ein eifersüchtiger Idiot dastehen und—“ Sherlock unterbrach sich und sah John unsicher an.

„Und?“

„Ich wusste nicht, wie du zu ihm stehst. Ob er ein Risiko für mich... für _uns_ darstellt.“

Als hätte er einen Schlag in den Magen erhalten, verpuffte die unfaire Wut, die John auf Sherlock projiziert hatte, im Nichts.

„Ich will gar nicht leugnen, dass ich in Afghanistan Gefühle für James entwickelt habe. Aber es war mehr Bewunderung und Verbundenheit in der geteilten Extremsituation. Was immer es auch war, es ist verschwunden, nachdem ich angeschossen wurde.“

Er überbrückte die kurze Instanz zu Sherlock, öffnete die Arme und zog ihn an sich. „Glaub mir. Niemand ist ein Risiko für uns. Keiner eine Konkurrenz für dich. Ich _liebe_ dich, Sherlock.“

„Ich weiß“, murmelte Sherlock gegen Johns Haarschopf. „Ich habe gehört, was du zu James und seinem Bruder gesagt hast...“

John hob den Kopf und wurde sofort von zwei Lippen begrüßt, die sich auf seine senkten. Sie küssten einander lang und selbstvergessen, streichelten über Haare, Schultern und Arme, bis John seine Hände über Sherlocks Rücken hinunter zu dem runden Po wandern ließ. Andächtig strich er über den seidigen Stoff der Schlafanzughose und hatte plötzlich ein Bild im Kopf, das seinen Mund staubtrocken werden ließ.

„Sherlock?“, wisperte er gegen die sündigen Lippen.

„Hm?“

Sanft löste sich John ein wenig und sah seinem Geliebten in die Augen. „Was hältst du davon, wenn...“, sachte streichelte er über Sherlocks Hintern, „...du dich etwas frisch machst und ich ein Versprechen einlöse?“

„Ein Versprechen?“

John verstärkte den Griff um die pralle Pobacke und leckte pointiert über Sherlocks volle Unterlippe. „Ein Versprechen. Oder eine Ankündigung. Eine Fantasie...“

„Oh... _oh..._ “ Plötzlich verstehend trat Sherlock einen Schritt zurück und sah John mit großen Augen an.

„Sofern du einverstanden damit bist...“

„Ich... ja...“ Rasch wandte sich Sherlock ab und justierte die offensichtlich rapide anschwellende Erektion in seiner Schlafanzughose. „Bin gleich wieder da.“

Schmunzelnd sah John Sherlock hinterher, der ins Badezimmer eilte. Dann nahm er Sherlocks blauen Schal vom Kleiderhaken am Schrank und legte ihn unübersehbar auf das weiße Bettlaken. Anschließend ging er auf den Balkon, um seine glühenden Wangen in der frischen Herbstluft zu kühlen.

Der Abend war... anstrengend gewesen. Und nun wollte er ihn angenehm beenden. Mit dem Mann, den er liebte und nach dem er sich verzehrte. Der Mann, der nun unbekleidet aus dem Badezimmer kam und sich an die offene Balkontür lehnte.

„Kommst du?“

Lächelnd drehte sich John um, trat zurück ins Schlafzimmer und schloss die Glastür hinter sich.

Sherlock hatte sich inzwischen auf das Bett gesetzt und spielte mit den Fransen seines Schals. Er war nackt, die Haut rosig, von der warmen Dusche und der Eile mit der er sich abgeschrubbt hatte. Der Penis lag halbsteif auf seinem Oberschenkel.

Es war ein Anblick, der John das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen ließ, wie Sherlock da mit erwartungsvollem Blick saß und ihn ansah.

„Wie willst du mich?“

Mit wölfischem Grinsen trat John an Sherlock heran, beugte sich zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn hart.

„Nicht auf dem Bett. Das wäre doch sehr vorhersehbar, oder? Komm...“

Mit diesen Worten nahm er Sherlocks Handgelenk und zog ihn auf die Füße. Er führte ihn an das Fußende des Bettes, gebot ihm, dort stehenzubleiben und stellte sich selbst hinter Sherlock. Mit federleichten Berührungen streichelte er über Sherlocks Arme, die Schultern und den Rücken. Er fuhr die einzelnen Wirbel nach, strich über das Sakraldreieck, den Hintern und ließ einen Finger über die Pofalte wandern, ohne merklichen Druck auszuüben. Mit Genugtuung sah er die Gänsehaut, die über Sherlocks Körper zog.

„Wundervoll. Du bist atemberaubend“, murmelte er andächtig.

„John...“, seufzte Sherlock mit schweren Atemzügen.

„Beug dich vor, Sherlock. Würdest du das für mich tun? Hände auf das Bettgestell.“

Sherlock tat wie ihm geheißen und umfasste den Metallrahmen mit zittrigen Fingern.

John strich ein weiteres Mal über Sherlocks bebenden Körper, dann trat er um das Bett herum und nahm den Schal auf. Mit geschickten Fingern band er den Stoff um Sherlocks Handgelenke und fixierte sie am Rahmen.

„Nicht zu fest?“

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte John unter wirren Locken an.

„Wunderschön...“

„Du machst das nicht zum ersten Mal...“

Nachsichtig schüttelte John den Kopf und trat auf Sherlock zu. „Nein. Aber glaub mir, ich habe noch nie jemanden so sehr gewollt wie dich. Habe noch für niemanden dasselbe empfunden wie für dich.“

Er küsste Sherlock sanft auf Wange, Kiefer und Lippen. Dann trat er zurück und begann, an seiner Uniformjacke zu nesteln.

„John?“

„Hm?“

„Kannst du sie... noch ein wenig anlassen?“

Ungläubig stieß John ein schnaubendes Lachen aus. „Wirklich?“

Verlegen senkte Sherlock den Kopf, um seine glutroten Wangen zu verbergen. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht...“

„Du bist mir ja einer...“, grinste John, gleichermaßen fasziniert von Sherlocks Bitte und der wilden Lust, die sie in ihm auslöste.

Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger hob er Sherlocks Kinn an und senkte erneut seine Lippen auf Sherlocks. Gierig küsste John ihn und schob grob seine Zunge in die warme Mundhöhle.

Schließlich trat er wieder hinter Sherlock und begann erneut, mit sanften Bewegungen über dessen Körper zu fahren. Diesmal sorgte er dafür, dass er wie beiläufig hin und wieder mit dem Stoff seiner Uniform über Sherlocks erhitzte Haut strich. Als John die Arme um Sherlocks Brustkorb wickelte und sich die kühlen Knöpfe der Jacke gegen Sherlocks Rücken drückten, stieß der ein langgezogenes Wimmern aus.

„Gott, du bist so heiß...“, murmelte John gegen Sherlocks Schulterblätter und presste seinen Schoß gegen Sherlocks Hüfte, rieb dabei den festen Stoff und seine darunterliegenden Erektion gegen ihn. „Schau, was du mit mir machst...“

„Oh, John...“, keuchte Sherlock selbstvergessen und drückte sein Gesäß in Johns Richtung.

John fuhr mit tänzelnden Fingern über die festen Brustwarzen und kniff kurz hinein. Er strich über den bebenden Bauch, hinunter zu dem vollständig erigierten Penis. Nur für einen kurzen Augenblick nahm er die Erektion in die Hand und pumpte ein einziges Mal auf und ab. Dann löste er sich von Sherlock und legte die Hände auf dessen Hüften.

„Spreiz die Beine für mich, Sherlock“, bat er, während er über Sherlocks Taille streichelte und dabei gleichzeitig auf die Knie sank.

Ein Seufzen zog durch den Raum, von dem John nicht sagen konnte, wer von ihnen es ausgestoßen hatte, als er Sherlocks Pobacken auseinander zog und den rosafarbenenAnus entblößte. Ehrfürchtig strich er mit den Kuppen beider Daumen über die runzelige Haut und rutschte näher heran. Sanft hauchte er gegen den zittrigen Muskelring und spürte, wie Sherlock vor ihm erschauerte.

Ohne weitere Vorwarnung leckte er mit der gesamten Breite seiner Zunge über Sherlocks intimste Stelle.

„Ahh...“

„Halt dich gut fest, Liebling. Das wird ein wilder Ritt...“

 

*

 

John wusste nicht, wie lange er schon selbstvergessen Sherlocks Muskelring mit seiner Zunge bearbeitete. Er wusste nur, dass er von seinem Tun völlig berauscht war und seine Umgebung nur noch peripher wahrnahm. Er spürte weder den Schmerz in seinen Knien, noch die Taubheit seines Kiefers. Er fühlte nicht den Speichel, der ihm über das Kinn lief und den Schweiß, der von seiner Stirn perlte oder die Hitze, die sich unter seiner Uniform staute.

Er wusste nur, dass Sherlocks fester Knoten irgendwann weicher und nachgiebiger geworden war, sodass er den Anus unter Zuhilfenahme seiner beiden Daumen weiter gespreizt hatte, bis er mit seiner Zunge tiefer eindringen konnte.

Irgendwann hatte er mit einer Hand den Knopf und Reißverschluss seiner Hose geöffnet, um seinem schmerzhaft geschwollenen Glied zumindest ein bisschen Platz zu verschaffen.

Irgendwann war Sherlocks ekstatisches Stöhnen in leises Wimmern und Schluchzen übergegangen.

Irgendwann fuhr John mit einer Hand zwischen Sherlocks Schenkel, um über dessen steinharten Penis zu streichen. Er war nicht auf die unglaubliche Hitze und Nässe gefasst, die er antraf. Scheinbar war ein stetiger Strom Präejakulat aus Sherlock geflossen, war über Schaft und Hoden gewandert und in den kurzen Schamhaaren versickert.

„ _John_...“, keuchte Sherlock kraftlos. Er hatte sich vorgebeugt, die Stirn auf die ans Bettgestell gefesselten Hände gelegt und atmete schwer.

Knurrend schob John ein letztes Mal seine Zunge so tief wie möglich in den pulsierenden Anus, saugte dabei an dem zuckenden Rand und zog sich schließlich widerwillig zurück.

Seine Knie protestierten, als er mit wackeligen Beinen aufstand und neben Sherlock trat. Der hob kraftlos den Kopf und sah John unter schweren Lidern an. Nachlässig wischte sich John über den nassen Mund und blickte fasziniert auf Sherlocks bebenden Körper. Sah die dunkelrote Erektion, die stocksteif zwischen dessen Beinen aufragte, sah schweißüberzogene Haut, wässrige Augen und die wundgebissene Unterlippe. Hungrig presste er einen Kuss darauf, den Sherlock nur schwach erwiderte. Sein Mund war trocken und kühl von den hektischen Atemzügen.

Sanft strich er Sherlock die feuchten Locken aus der Stirn und lächelte ihn zärtlich an. Dann wanderte er mit der anderen Hand über den schweißnassen Rücken, die Pobacken und schob ohne Vorwarnung die Fingerkuppe durch Sherlocks gelockerten Muskelring.

Sherlock bäumte sich auf wie ein wildes Tier. „Oh _Gott..._ John... bitte... bitte...“

„Alles, Sherlock. Sag mir, was du willst...“  
  


+++  
  
tbc

 

 


	52. Chapter 52

Sherlock bäumte sich auf wie ein wildes Tier. „Oh _Gott..._ John... bitte... bitte...“

„Alles, Sherlock. Sag mir, was du willst...“

„Dich! Dich!“, keuchte Sherlock atemlos, als sich der einzelne Finger wieder und wieder in seinen Körper schob. Er spannte seine innere Muskulatur an, doch es gelang ihm nicht, John daran zu hindern, den Finger wieder herauszuziehen.

Sherlock stand völlig neben sich, konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Die immerwährenden Zweifel hatten sich vollständig zurückgezogen und allein seinen rohen Kern zurückgelassen. Er konnte nur noch spüren, fühlen. Seine Liebe zu John und jede einzelne Berührung seines Geliebten, die seine Haut in Flammen setzte und gleichzeitig wie Balsam wirkte.

Wie lange er nun schon vorgebeugt und mit seinem Schal an den schmiedeeisernen Rahmen des Bettes gebunden dastand, konnte er nicht sagen. Die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, die John ihm zukommen ließ, und die quasi ununterbrochene Stimulation seiner Körperöffnung mit Zunge und Lippen hatte einfach kein Ende gefunden. Die Erregung war stetig gewachsen, hatte sich jedoch bald auf einer konstanten Ebene eingependelt, die sie nicht zu überschreiten wusste. Es war frustrierend und einnehmend zugleich.

_Eines Tages will ich dich festbinden und das solange machen, bis du kommst..._

Beide Männer wussten natürlich, dass das Versprechen, welches John vor einiger Zeit gemacht hatte, kaum zu halten war. Jemanden allein durch Rimming zum Höhepunkt zu bringen, ohne eine gleichzeitige Reizung des Penis oder der Prostata zu verursachen, war extrem unwahrscheinlich – auch wenn niemand behaupten konnte, dass John es nicht versucht hätte.

Zugegeben – die zusätzliche visuelle Stimulation hätte beinahe gereicht. John in seiner alten Uniform zu sehen, hatte Sherlocks Fantasie bereits den ganzen Nachmittag und Abend befeuert. So sehr, dass er während der Feier die Gelegenheit genutzt hatte, um Anna Sholto zum Tanzen aufzufordern, nur um wenigstens ein paar Minuten Abstand zwischen sich und John zu bringen. Ansonsten hätte er nicht länger dafür garantieren können, dass er nicht vor all den Leuten vor John auf die Knie gesunken wäre, um ihm zu zeigen, wie _sehr_ er ihn begehrte.

(Was Sholto wohl _dazu_ gesagt hätte?)

Dass er letztendlich den Mut gefunden hatte, John darum zu bitten, die Uniform nach ihrer Rückkehr ins Hotel noch ein wenig länger anzubehalten; dass John lediglich mit einem verstehenden Lächeln darauf reagiert hatte und sogar das Risiko einging, die Kleidungsstücke zu ruinieren, nur um Sherlock einen lang gehegten und nie laut geäußerten Wunsch zu erfüllen – das alles konnte Sherlock kaum fassen.

„Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken, Darling?“, raunte John dicht an Sherlocks Ohr. Hände und Lippen streichelten unablässig über den glühenden, verschwitzten Körper. Doch um John in seiner ganzen Pracht zu bewundern, musste Sherlock den Kopf drehen. Er biss sich in die Unterlippe, als John in sein Blickfeld trat und ihn anlächelte.

„Magst du, was du siehst?“

Sherlock nickte hektisch, unfähig auch nur ein Wort zu erwidern. John hatte die Uniformjacke aufgeknöpft und das darunter liegende Unterhemd ein wenig hochgeschoben. Seine gerötete Erektion ragte stolz aus dem aufgezogenen Hosenschlitz; die Vorhaut war vollständig zurückgezogen, die Eichel prall und feucht. Mit seiner freien Hand verrieb er etwas von dem Präejakulat, ohne Sherlock aus den Augen zu lassen, und seufzte schamlos. Die Finger seiner anderen Hand glitten gezielt über Sherlocks Prostata und ließen Sherlock mühsam nach Luft schnappen und erschauern.

„Du solltest dich sehen... So schön... so... _fügsam_.“

„John—“

John schritt um ihn herum und stellte sich hinter Sherlock. Er nahm seine Finger zurück, umfasste stattdessen Sherlocks Hüften und zog an ihnen, bis er seine Erektion durch Sherlocks Pofalte und über den entblößten Anus reiben konnte. Dass er damit – bewusst oder unbewusst – Sherlocks geradezu verzweifeltes Manöver vom Vortag wiederholte, entging diesem nicht. Sherlocks Becken zuckte unaufgefordert, drängte sich John so gut es ging entgegen. Sein Magen machte einen Satz, als John die stoßende Bewegung wiederholte und die feuchte Spitze an dem gelockerten Muskelring hängenblieb.

„ _Hnng_ “, machte Sherlock überrascht und gleichzeitig frustriert. Er wollte nicht länger warten, wollte John in sich spüren, wollte eins mit ihm werden. „Tu es!“

Doch John fluchte nur und distanzierte sich mit einem Knurren. „Nicht so, warte.“

Hektisch drehte Sherlock den Kopf und verfolgte, wie John zum Nachttisch ging und nach dem Tiegelchen mit der Vaseline griff, welches sie dort stehengelassen hatten. Er schraubte es auf, entnahm eine großzügige Menge und wandte sich Sherlock zu.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich riskieren würde, dir wehzutun?“

Sherlock stieß ein erleichtertes Schnauben aus und spürte, wie sich ein Knoten in seinem Inneren löste. Er war froh, dass zumindest John seinen gesunden Menschenverstand behielt, während er selbst offensichtlich nicht mehr dazu in der Lage war. Es sollte beängstigend sein, dass er in einer Situation wie dieser dazu bereit war, sein eigenes Wohlergehen außer Acht zu lassen, nur weil die Ungeduld an ihm rüttelte. Aber mehr als einen flüchtigen Gedanken wollte er in diesem Moment nicht daran verschwenden. _John_ wusste, was er tat – das war alles, was zählte.

John ging zurück zu Sherlock, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn hungrig. Viel zu schnell löste er sich jedoch wieder von ihm, verteilte etwas von der Vaseline auf seinem Glied und den Rest auf und in Sherlocks Anus.

Erst seufzte und stöhnte Sherlock, als ihn die Finger ohne Probleme füllten und dehnten; dann keuchte und wimmerte er, als er spürte, wie Johns Eichel erneut über seine Körperöffnung glitt. Wenig später passierte sie anstelle der Finger den engen Muskelring und John schob sich quälend langsam in sein Innerstes. Unter dem Schal umklammerte Sherlock den schmiedeeisernen Rahmen des Bettes fester und ging ein wenig in die Knie, um den Größenunterschied auszugleichen.

Kaum dass John vollständig in ihm versunken war, schlang er beide Arme um Sherlocks Torso und presste sich gegen ihn. „ _Hnn_... Darauf habe ich den ganzen Tag gewartet. Du hast mir gefehlt“, wisperte er und küsste Sherlocks schweißnassen Rücken. „Dich zu spüren. In dir zu sein.“

„ _Ja_...“, hauchte Sherlock, vollkommen auf die Empfindungen fokussiert, die seinen Körper durchspülten.

John bewegte sich langsam vor und zurück, drang wieder und wieder in ihn, während seine Hände über Sherlocks Brust und seine Lippen über seinen Rücken wanderten. Sie folgten dem Pfad der Gänsehaut, die sich in Schüben über ihm ausbreitete und die feinen Härchen aufstellte.

„Du bist... fantastisch... einzigartig...“, raunte John selbstvergessen mit jedem langsamen Stoß.

Sherlock wollte hinter sich greifen und John fester an sich ziehen, doch der Schal, der ihn ans Bett fesselte, ließ es nicht zu. Die zehrende Erregung, die jede seiner Zelle auszufüllen schien, schaukelte sich in kürzester Zeit hoch, ließ Sherlock selbstvergessen stöhnen und seufzen. Aber es war nicht genug. Er versuchte, sich John entgegen zu drängen, um die Bewegung mitzubestimmen, doch John packte seine Hüften und hielt ihn mit eisernem Griff fest.

„Du willst mehr? Härter? Schneller?“

„Ja! Nicht... nicht aufhören“, lamentierte Sherlock, als John nicht schneller, sondern langsamer wurde.

„Du zitterst, Sherlock. Warte... “

Es stimmte. Die Muskeln in Sherlocks Oberschenkeln protestierten unter der Anstrengung, die diese halb gebeugte, halb kniende Stellung auf sie lud. Sherlock stieß einen frustrierten Laut aus, als Johns Penis aus ihm herausglitt und die Intensität der Empfindung schlagartig nachließ.

Ohne lange zu zögern, sank John zurück auf seine Knie und zog Sherlock, der sich noch immer am Rahmen des Bettes festhielt, mit sich. Er schob Sherlocks Beine auseinander und rutschte näher an ihn heran.

Überdeutlich spürte Sherlock, wie die zusätzliche Last aus seinen Schultern und Oberschenkeln wich, wie sie sich stattdessen auf seine Knie verlagerte. Er blickte hinter sich, spreizte seine Knie etwas mehr und bog den Rücken durch, um so einladend und unwiderstehlich wie möglich auszusehen. Gleichzeitig wollte er John entgegenkommen, um erneut den Höhenunterschied zu minimieren.

„Was für ein Anblick...“, hauchte John und leckte sich über die geröteten Lippen. Er streichelte mit beiden Händen über Sherlocks Schultern, die Taille hinunter, fuhr mit den Daumen über die Kuhlen des Sakraldreiecks und in die Pofalte, um die beiden Hälften auseinanderzuziehen. Er grollte dunkel und erstickte den Laut, indem er in Sherlocks Schulter biss.

Sherlock schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. Gleich darauf bat er John, endlich wieder in ihn einzudringen, bis John nachgab und seine geschwollene Eichel freihändig an die Körperöffnung führte. Er schob seine Erektion langsam bis zur Hälfte durch den geweiteten Muskelring, ließ sie genauso langsam wieder herausgleiten und wiederholte dieses Spiel, bis Sherlock ungehalten am Rahmen des Bettes rüttelte.

„Mehr!“, verlangte er und drehte den Kopf, um John anzufunkeln, als dieser erneut vollständig aus ihm herausglitt.

John grinste verschmitzt, setzte sich auf, so dass er sich vorlehnen und Sherlock über dessen Schulter hinweg küssen konnte, und schob ihm die Zunge in den Mund. Sherlock zuckte zusammen, als die kühlen Knöpfe an seinen Schulterblättern und die Hitze der harten Erektion in seinem Kreuz widersprüchliche Impulse über seine Nervenbahnen jagten. Er hatte das Bild von John in Uniform direkt vor Augen. Es hatte sich in seinen Kopf geätzt und würde zukünftig sicherlich noch oft Vorlage für seine unzüchtigsten Ideen werden.

„Halten deine Knie das aus? Und deine Schultern?“, fragte John, während er über Sherlocks Oberarme, Schultern und den Rücken streichelte.

Sherlock liebte John für die Sorge, die er ihm selbst in dieser Situation entgegenbrachte. Gleichzeitig frustrierte ihn das wiederholte Fragen, verursachte es doch eine weitere Verzögerung der sehnlichst gewünschten Erlösung.

„John, _bitte_...“, jammerte Sherlock.

„Antworte mir.“

„Ja, ja, sie halten es aus... bitte, John... bitte, fick mich endlich.“ Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Sherlock zu solchen Worten griff, aber er war am Ende seiner Geduld. Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte er Genugtuung verspürt, als er hörte, wie John scharf die Luft einsog und den Griff an seinen Hüften merklich verstärkte. Aber er war zu sehr auf seine Ekstase fixiert, die so dicht unter der Oberfläche seiner Wahrnehmung brodelte, dass alles andere in den Hintergrund trat.

„Was hast du gesagt? Spricht man so mit seinem Vorgesetzten?“

Sherlock erschauerte bei diesen rauen, dunkel geknurrten Worten und drehte sich John so weit wie möglich entgegen.

Dieser schmiegte sich eng an Sherlocks Hüfte, die Lippen keinen Zentimeter von Sherlocks Ohr entfernt. Das Blau seiner Augen war fast völlig hinter dem Tiefschwarz seiner Pupillen verschwunden, Hitzeflecken zeichneten seine Wangen und die Haut zwischen den Aufschlägen seiner Uniformjacke. Seine Erektion drängte sich hart und heiß gegen Sherlocks Po, glitschig und ölig von der zuvor verwendeten Salbe.

„Tut... mir leid“, wisperte Sherlock atemlos, „S-Sir...“ Sein Herz pochte so schnell und laut gegen seine Rippen, dass er Sorge hatte, diesen Abend nicht zu überstehen. Wie ernst war John die ganze Sache? Hatte er mit seinen Forderungen und seiner Wortwahl übertrieben? Sherlock hatte keine Kraft, über diese Fragen nachzudenken, denn einen Wimpernschlag später fuhr Johns linke Hand in sein Haar und packte zu.

Sherlock japste erschrocken und erregt zugleich. Seine Kopfhaut prickelte, heiße Blitze fuhren über seinen Rückgrat und seine Brust. John zog jedoch nicht, hielt ihn lediglich fest, rieb gleichzeitig mit seinem Daumen über die angespannte Nackenmuskulatur und griff mit der rechten Hand um Sherlock herum, um nach einer erigierten Brustwarze zu tasten. Die ganze Zeit rieb er seinen steifen Penis fordernd über Sherlocks schweißige Haut und raunte etwas, das Sherlock nicht verstand. Er versuchte, sich auf die Worte zu konzentrieren, um nichts zu verpassen, und dabei die ängstliche Anspannung loszulassen, die ihn kurz zuvor durchfahren hatte.

„—das hier willst, musst du mir den gebührenden Respekt erweisen und mich mit meinem Titel ansprechen, Gefreiter.“

Zittrig stieß Sherlock seinen Atem aus. Die Muskeln in seiner Leiste zuckten unter der Lust, die in Wellen durch seinen Körper rauschte. Er stand in Flammen, suchte beinahe verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten, doch seine Zunge verweigerte ihren Dienst.

„Sag es...“, hauchte John und fing Sherlocks Ohrläppchen ein, um sanft daran zu knabbern.

Sherlocks Brustwarzen zogen sich zusammen, als hätte jemand Eiswürfel dagegen gedrückt. Ein weiterer Tropfen Präejakulat trat aus dem Spalt in seiner Eichel und tropfte auf den Boden. Scham färbte seine Wangen dunkelrot. Er schluckte schwer, leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen, dann drehte er seinen Kopf, sodass er John in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Captain...“, flüsterte er und spürte regelrecht, wie das Adrenalin durch seine Blutbahn rauschte. Es vergingen nur wenige Millisekunden, in denen Angst und Wagemut um die Oberhand kämpften. Millisekunden, in denen Sherlock pure Agonie verspürte. Ein Kampf, der erst durch Johns heiseres Knurren und wilden Kuss entschieden und gewonnen wurde.

Sherlock erwiderte den Ansturm von Lippen und Zunge, so gut es ihm in dieser verrenkten Haltung möglich war. Er seufzte erleichtert, als John endlich in einem einzelnen, kräftigen Stoß in ihn eindrang und gemeinsam mit ihm aufstöhnte. Als sie regelrecht miteinander verschmolzen.

Nicht mehr in der Lage, seine eigene Erregung im Zaum zu halten, nahmen Johns stoßende Bewegungen rapide zu. Er streichelte unablässig über Sherlocks Körper, griff in das glühende Fleisch und die angespannten Muskeln, leckte das Salz von der Haut und murmelte abgehackte Lobpreisungen in Sherlocks Ohr.

Sherlock hielt sich so gut es ging am Rahmen des Bettes fest, versuchte gleichzeitig, den Stößen entgegenzukommen, bis sie einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus gefunden hatten. Unter der Anspannung zitterte sein Körper wie eine angeschlagene Saite seiner Violine. Alles prickelte und summte und schaukelte sich mit jeder Sekunde höher und höher. Trotz des stetigen Anstiegs seiner Ekstase, kam der Orgasmus überraschend; riss ihn regelrecht von den Füßen.

Muskelkontraktionen erschütterten seinen Körper, schlugen Risse in seine fragile Fassade, bis er glaubte, zerspringen zu müssen. Sein Penis zuckte wollüstig und sonderte Schub um Schub milchig weißes Ejakulat ab, das in dicken Rinnsalen über seinen Schaft rann. Dass er laut aufgeschrien haben musste, realisierte er erst Sekunden später, als er schwer atmend versuchte, sich zu sammeln und die Anspannung aus seiner Muskulatur zu entlassen. Dabei spürte er, wie rau seine Kehle mit einem Mal war.

John, noch immer hart und heiß in seinem Inneren, klammerte sich an Sherlock wie an einen Rettungsring. Das Gesicht in Sherlocks Nacken gepresst, streichelte er über dessen Torso, hinunter zu seinem Schritt. Allein mit den Fingerspitzen glitt er über den noch immer zuckenden, jedoch langsam abschwellenden Penis, fuhr durch das Sperma, das an der Spitze klebte; über die Hoden und durch das kurze Schamhaar. Er schob seine Hüften enger gegen Sherlock, drängte sich noch ein wenig tiefer in ihn und seufzte dunkel.

„Das ist unglaublich... Zu spüren, wie du... _hnn_... wie du kommst, allein dadurch, dass ich in dir bin...“

„John...“, keuchte Sherlock erschöpft und nicht fähig, seine Empfindungen anders auszudrücken. Überdeutlich spürte er, wie sich sein Muskelring fest um Johns Erektion spannte, wie all seine Nervenenden unter der Stimulation sangen, hypersensibel, und er dennoch nicht bereit war, sich von seinem Geliebten zu trennen.

Ununterbrochen küsste John seinen Nacken, streichelte und liebkoste jeden Zentimeter Haut in Reichweite. Er schien es nicht eilig zu haben, selbst zum Höhepunkt zu kommen.

„Machst du nicht... weiter?“, fragte Sherlock.

John gab einen verneinenden Laut von sich, küsste und streichelte jedoch nach wie vor über Sherlocks Körper. Er hielt Sherlock mit der linken Hand an sich gedrückt, während die Rechte nach dem Knoten im Schal griff und ihn löste.

„Ich... Du bist noch nicht... Hör nicht auf“, stammelte Sherlock und bog seinen Rücken durch, um seinen Hintern enger an John zu schmiegen und ihn davon abzuhalten, sich von ihm zu lösen.

„Shhh...“, machte John und küsste Sherlock erneut. „Ich will mich hinlegen und dich richtig in den Arm nehmen.“ Kaum hatte John den Schal vollständig gelöst und beiseite geworfen, stand er auf und zog Sherlock, trotz des nonverbalen Protestes, den er ausstieß, als John aus ihm herausglitt, mit auf die Beine.

Er jetzt realisierte Sherlock, wie zittrig und ausgelaugt er tatsächlich war. Seine Knie waren gerötet, wundgescheuert an den Holzdielen– und auch Johns konnten kaum in einem besseren Zustand sein. Seine Kehle und die Lippen waren trocken und die Hitze ihres Liebesspiels wich zunehmend aus seiner Haut. Sherlock ließ sich von John in das weiche Bett ziehen und so manövrieren, dass sie Arm in Arm nebeneinanderlagen.

Sie streichelten einander ununterbrochen, küssten sich träge und dennoch einnehmend und suchten zwischendurch immer wieder den Blick des jeweils anderen.

Sherlock entging nicht, dass John nach wie vor erigiert war, jedoch keine Anstalten machte, dort fortzufahren, wo sie aufgehört hatten. Er verstand nicht, wie John die Geduld und Willenskraft aufbrachte, seiner Lust derart den Rücken zu kehren und lediglich die unmittelbare Nähe zu genießen.

Er streichelte über Johns Wange und schob seine Daumen zwischen ihre Lippenpaare, um John daran zu hindern, ihn erneut zu küssen. „Du hast... du hast gefragt, was ich will.“

„Ja...?“

„Und... ich will, dass du die gleiche Erfüllung findest wie ich.“

John schmunzelte und stieß ein ungläubiges Schnauben aus. „Das hast du sehr poetisch ausgedrückt, aber mir geht’s gut. Ich habe alles, was ich brauche genau hier“, erwiderte John und zog Sherlock zur Unterstreichung enger an sich.

„Aber ich will...“, schnurrte Sherlock, während seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper fuhr, um über Johns Erektion zu tasten. Sie war hart, warm und ölig. John hielt ihn nicht auf, bewegte sich ihm aber auch nicht entgegen. Der Penis zuckte in Sherlocks Hand, als er John erneut die Zunge in den Mund schob und an seinen Lippen knabberte. John erwiderte den Kuss willig genug und unterdrückte nur mühsam ein ekstatisches Seufzen. Ermutigt richtete sich Sherlock auf und drehte John auf den Rücken, schwang ein Bein über seine Hüften und vertiefte den Kuss.

Als offensichtlich wurde, was er vorhatte, griff John nach Sherlocks Oberschenkeln, um ihn festzuhalten. „Du bist gerade erst gekommen. Bist du sicher, dass—“

„Ja“, unterbrach Sherlock ihn und langte unter sich nach Johns Erektion. Er führte sie an seine Körperöffnung und ließ sich langsam nach unten sinken. Zwar war der Film der öligen Salbe bereits etwas dünn geworden, doch er war sicher, dass er für eine weitere Runde ausreichen würde. Als er spürte, wie John in sein Innerstes drang, ihn dehnte und ausfüllte, ruckte sein Becken ganz von selbst nach vorn, wie um sich der Stimulation zu entziehen. Er war definitiv empfindlicher als sonst, aber nennenswerte Schmerzen verspürte er nicht.

Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf, sodass John vollständig in ihm versinken konnte. Er schloss die Augen und seufzte wohlig. Ein Ziehen und Prickeln, das einem entfernten Echo seines Orgasmus glich, ging durch seine Leiste. Erst als es verebbt war, öffnete er die Augen und sah auf John hinab. Dieser kaute unablässig auf seiner Unterlippe herum, sichtlich darum bemüht, sich nicht zu bewegen und Sherlock stattdessen die Zeit zu geben, die er benötigte. Es war ihm jedoch anzusehen, dass er diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen würde.

Die Uniformjacke klaffte zu beiden Seiten auf, das Unterhemd war bis zu seiner Brust hochgeschoben, Schweiß und Hitzeflecken zeichneten seine Haut. Sherlock schob seine Hand unter den Aufschlag und spürte der angestauten Wärme nach, tastete sich über Johns Schulter, bis er das Narbengewebe gefunden hatte und rieb über die knorpelige Struktur.

Johns Blick traf ihn unerwartet hart. Etwas Lauerndes lag darin. Etwas, das Sherlock nicht in Worte zu kleiden vermochte.

„Tut es weh?“, fragte Sherlock heiser. Er meinte, so eine Art Phantomschmerz durch seine eigene Schulter ziehen zu spüren und ließ sie unbewusst kreisen.

„Nein“, sagte John.

Sherlock lehnte sich vor und schob den dichten Stoff beiseite, sodass er die äußersten Ausläufer der Narbe mit den Lippen berühren konnte. John gab einen Laut von sich, der zwischen Pein und Überraschung pendelte, hielt Sherlock jedoch nicht von seinem Tun ab.

„Sie hat dich zu mir gebracht. Wärst du nicht getroffen worden, hätten wir uns vielleicht niemals kennengelernt.“

„Sherlock...“

„Fass mich an“, forderte Sherlock, während er langsam seine Hüften rollte und spürte, wie John ein wenig aus ihm herausglitt, nur um gleich darauf wieder tief in ihm zu versinken. John gehorchte augenblicklich und nahm Sherlocks Penis zwischen die Fingerspitzen seiner linke Hand, streichelte vorsichtig auf und ab. Er war zwar noch nicht wieder erigiert, jedoch weit empfindlicher und empfänglicher für die Berührung als erwartet, war er doch den ganzen Abend ignoriert worden.

Mit der anderen Hand glitt John über Sherlocks Oberschenkel und die Taille, zog ihn bei jeder Abwärtsbewegung näher an sich heran und lenkte Sherlock auf diese Art ein wenig. Er atmete schwer und stöhnte laut, als Sherlock sein Tempo erhöhte und bei jedem Auf seine inneren Muskeln anspannte, nur um sie beim Ab wieder zu lockern. Es war offensichtlich, dass John bald soweit sein würde, denn seine Konzentration ließ zunehmend nach. Die Stimulation, die er Sherlock zukommen ließ, wurde frenetischer und unberechenbarer.

Entschlossen schob Sherlock die Hand beiseite und übernahm, bis er wieder vollständig erigiert war und sich die Erregung in heißen Schüben durch seinen Körper arbeitete. Unablässig pumpte er seine Vorhaut über die gerötete, feuchte Eichel und rieb über sein Frenulum, ohne John dabei aus den Augen zu lassen oder seine Hüftbewegungen zu verlangsamen.

John wimmerte leise und stöhnte abgehackt, murmelte sinnentleerte Worte und gab sich schließlich gänzlich dem wilden Ritt hin. Danach dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis er den Kopf in den Nacken warf, gleichzeitig nach Sherlocks Hüften griff und ihn fest an sich zog, während er selbst nach oben stieß.

Sherlock spürte, wie John in ihm zuckte; wie sich Fingernägel in seine Haut gruben; wie er bebte und zitterte. Er lehnte sich vor, stützte sich mit einer Hand neben John ab und jagte seinem eigenen Orgasmus hinterher, bis er in heißenSchüben durch ihn hindurchrauschte. Atemlos sah er mit an, wie das wenige Sperma Johns Brust und das Unterhemd sprenkelte; wie es seine Uniformjacke traf und über seine Haut perlte.

Mühsam Luft holend ließ Sherlock sich in Johns Arme ziehen. Er schmiegte sich in die Halskuhle, sog gierig den Geruch seines Geliebten ein und küsste die schweißnasse Haut.

„Fuck“, fluchte John andächtig und verstärkte seinen Griff um Sherlock noch ein wenig.

„Das kannst du laut sagen“, erwiderte Sherlock schmunzelnd und küsste John.

 

*

 

Einige Zeit später lagen sie nebeneinander, die Beine miteinander verhakt. Mittlerweile war es nach Mitternacht, aber trotz der Müdigkeit blieb der Schlaf fern.

Nachdem John die Uniform ausgezogen hatte, hatten sie sich und den Boden notdürftig gesäubert und waren gleich wieder ins Bett gestiegen, nicht willens, länger als nötig auf die Nähe des jeweils anderen zu verzichten.

Während er den gedämpften Geräuschen des Hotels lauschte, streichelte Sherlock sanft über Johns Rücken, über das Narbengewebe der Austrittswunde an seiner Schulter und spielte mit den Haarspitzen in Johns Nacken.

„Es tut mir leid.“

„Hm?“

„Was ich vorhin gesagt habe... über die Schussverletzung. Ich glaube, das war nicht besonders taktvoll“, erklärte er.

John sog die Luft ein, rieb sein Gesicht an Sherlocks Schulter und seufzte leise. „Ist okay... ich weiß, wie du es gemeint hast und... in gewisser Weise mag ich den Gedanken. Gleichzeitig ist damals so viel passiert... ich weiß nicht. Damals und lange Zeit nach meiner Rückkehr nach London hätte ich es nie für möglich gehalten, dass ich jemanden wie dich einmal finden würde. Dass ich mich je so sehr verlieben würde.“

Sherlock presste einen Kuss auf Johns Schopf. „Ich auch nicht.“

„Habe ich dir eigentlich je erzählt, dass ich mich nur bei _Perfect Match_ angemeldet hab, weil meine Therapeutin es mir empfohlen hat?“, fragte John und in seiner Stimme schwang ein Grinsen mit.

„Das sind sehr seltsame Therapiemethoden...“, meinte Sherlock zweifelnd. Er spürte, wie John mit den Achseln zuckte, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Mag sein. Ihre Idee war wohl, dass ich mich auf diese Art an andere Menschen herantasten kann, ohne mich ihnen gleich verpflichtet zu fühlen. Gleichzeitig findet eine Vorauswahl aufgrund der persönlichen Präferenzen statt, was die Suche nach Gleichgesinnten ja erleichtern soll... Niemand konnte ahnen, dass wir uns finden würden, nur weil das Programm fehlerhaft war!“

„Das Leben geht manchmal seltsame Wege...“, philosophierte Sherlock nachdenklich. Er spürte, wie John ihm mit einem Nicken zustimmte. Augenscheinlich wollte er jedoch nichts weiter zu dem Thema sagen. Es vergingen einige Minuten, bevor John erneut das Wort ergriff.

„Sag mal...“

„Hm?“, frage Sherlock, als John nicht weitersprach.

Auf der Suche nach Worten presste John einen einzelnen Kuss auf Sherlocks Schulter. „Bist du glücklich mit allem? Ich meine, wie es zwischen uns läuft?“

Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich Sherlock.

War es nicht John, der etwas auszusetzen haben musste, wenn er so eine Frage auf diese Art stellte? War er unglücklich? Hatte ihn der kleine Einblick in die Abgründe von Sherlocks perversen Fantasie doch stärker abgeschreckt als erwartet? Oder hatte John die Zeit nach ihrer Rückkehr ins Hotel dazu genutzt, um mit Sholto zu sprechen und war dabei etwas herausgekommen, dass Sherlock in ein schlechtes Licht rückte?

„Sherlock?“

„Ich... Warum sollte ich nicht glücklich sein?“, fragte Sherlock ausweichend und versteifte sich unbewusst in der Umarmung.

„Tut mir leid. Ich fürchte, ich habe dich mit der Frage eher verunsichert als klar zu machen, was ich wissen will... Das war nicht meine Absicht.“ John küsste Sherlocks Schulter erneut, schob sich dann ein Stück hoch und küsste seine Lippen. Sherlock erwiderte den Kuss und versuchte, seinen nervösen Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Es ist nur... Der Sex mit dir ist wirklich phänomenal. Aber ich habe mich nun schon öfter gefragt, ob du... ob du von mir erwartest, dass ich...“ John atmete tief durch. „Ob du auch mal toppen willst.“

„ _Oh_.“ Sherlock konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein lustvolles Ziehen durch seinen Unterbauch ging, aber er ignorierte es geflissentlich. „Ich mag es, wenn du toppst“, sagte er, auch wenn das nur die halbe Wahrheit war.

„Gut, das ist... gut. Ich auch... sehr sogar. Aber...“

„John, es ist eine Sache, wenn ich meine Finger benutze, um dich zusätzlich zu stimulieren. Aber penetrativer Sex ist noch einmal etwas ganz anderes. Und ich glaube, dass nicht jeder dabei Lust empfindet.“

„Aber du würdest wollen?“

„Ja“, antwortete Sherlock schlicht. Auch wenn sein Herzschlag sich bei dem Gedanken merklich beschleunigte und das Verlangen durch seine Adern brannte, setzte er nach: „Ich will dich nicht zu Dingen überreden, zu denen du nicht bereit bist.“

John war einen Moment lang stumm. Vermutlich hatte er nicht mit einem Vortrag dieser Art gerechnet, was Sherlock wiederum dazu veranlasste, sich in die Innenseite seiner Wange zu beißen und sich mental für sein vorlautes Mundwerk zu rügen.

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich es _nicht_ will...“

Sherlock drehte ruckartig den Kopf zu John, auch wenn er in der Dunkelheit nicht mehr als seine Silhouette wahrnehmen konnte. Was hatte er da eben gesagt?!

„Du... willst?“

„Warum nicht?“, fragte John und Sherlock meinte zu spüren, wie er vor Unruhe bebte. Ihm selbst ging es jedenfalls so.

„Ich hab das noch nie gemacht“, gestand Sherlock, bevor er die Worte zurückhalten konnte.

Nun war es an John, sich aufzustützen und Sherlock ungläubig anzusehen. „Was? Noch nie?! Aber... wolltest du nie?“

Sherlocks Herz hämmerte heftig in seiner Brust. Er überlegte fieberhaft, wie er das Folgende ausdrücken könnte, ohne wie ein kompletter Idiot dazustehen. „Wie gesagt, viele Leute mögen es gar nicht und ich... Die Gelegenheit hat sich einfach nie ergeben.“

„Selbst nicht mit Victor?“

„Nein, ganz besonders nicht mit Victor.“ Sherlock schnaubte frustriert. „Er hat es mir ein paar Mal schmackhaft gemacht, um mich zu irgendwelchen Dingen zu überreden oder um mich um Verzeihung zu bitten – wie damals nach dem Kuss mit Jeanette. Aber letztendlich hat er immer einen Weg gefunden, sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen.“

„Arschloch! Das sieht ihm ähnlich“, murmelte John missbilligend. Er schmiegte sich erneut an Sherlock und platzierte einen Kuss auf seinem Schlüsselbein. „Ich mochte es, als du deine Finger benutzt hast und... ich würde gern mehr probieren.“

Warmer Atem geisterte über Sherlocks Brust, als John ihn ein weiteres Mal küsste.

„Ich will spüren, was du spürst. Und wenn du gleichzeitig erfährst, wie es für mich ist, wenn ich in dir bin... nun... es wäre mir eine Ehre...“

„John...“ Sherlock blieben die Worte im Hals stecken. Er zog John näher an sich heran und suchte seinen Mund mit den Lippen, küsste ihn wieder und wieder.

Bevor die ganze Sache jedoch Überhand nehmen konnte, hielt John Sherlock auf und räusperte sich verhalten. „Ich hab nur eine Bedingung...“

„Sag sie mir“, forderte Sherlock, der längst bereit war, John die Welt zu Füßen zu legen.

„Ich will es nicht hier machen. Wenn wir zurück in London sind – in deiner oder meiner Wohnung, dann...“

Sherlock unterbrach den Rest des Satzes mit einem weiteren hungrigen Kuss.

 

+++

tbc

 


	53. Chapter 53

Schwer atmend löste John seine Lippen von Sherlocks und schob ihn ein Stück beiseite.

„Wenn wir jetzt nicht aufhören, dann wird nichts aus meiner Bedingung und wir machen es gleich hier und jetzt...“

Mit einem dunklen Lachen rieb Sherlock seinen Schoss mit dem nur leicht erigierten Penis an Johns Oberschenkel und fuhr mit der Nasenspitze über seine Wange hin zum Ohrläppchen.

„Wenn du mich heute nicht völlig ausgewrungen hättest, wären wir vielleicht schon mittendrin. Oder...“, pointiert drückte er den Schritt fester gegen John, „du gibst mir noch eine Stunde, bis er wieder steht. Nach zwei Orgasmen kann ich dich vermutlich die ganze Nacht f—“

„Oh, du...“ Mit einer raschen Bewegung rollte John Sherlock auf den Rücken und legte sich auf ihn. Er schob Sherlocks Arme über dessen Kopf, presste sie in die Matratze und hielt sie unbeweglich an den Handgelenken fest. „...Du machst mich _wahnsinnig..._ “

John drückte sein ganzes Gewicht auf den überrascht japsenden Sherlock, der den Kopf in den Nacken warf und vergeblich versuchte, Johns Attacke mit Zähnen und Lippen an seinem Hals abzuwehren. Halbherzig probte Sherlock die Oberhand in dem liebevollen Gerangel zu gewinnen, indem er seine Beine um Johns Hüften schlang und mit dem Unterleib wackelte. Das losgelöste Lachen, das er ausstieß, als John sich an seinem Schlüsselbein festsaugte, traf John mitten ins Herz und ließ ihn abrupt innehalten.

Er nahm seine Hände von Sherlocks Unterarmen und strich sanft über dessen Haare, die Stirn und legte sie schließlich um die Wangen. Zärtlich streichelte er mit den Daumen über das prägnante Jochbein, die Augenbrauen, den lächelnden Mund.

Die Dunkelheit im Zimmer verwehrte John einen genauen Blick, aber er war sich sicher, dass Sherlock ihn aufmerksam musterte. Federleicht küsste er den Mund, aus dem eben noch atemloses Lachen geperlt war.

„Ich liebe dich...“, wisperte John gegen Sherlocks Lippen. „Es mag sich albern und sentimental anhören, aber wenn wir es tun, wird es auf gewisse Weise mein erstes Mal sein. Etwas, das ich nur mit dir erlebe. Und auch für dich ist es etwas Neues. Wenn ich mich dir... es soll nicht aus reinem Affekt und Lust passieren. Ich möchte, dass es etwas ganz Besonderes wird.“

„Das will ich auch, John“, antwortete Sherlock ebenso leise und zog John in eine enge Umarmung, küsste seine Schläfe. „Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr...“

 

*

 

Am nächsten Morgen packten sie ihre Taschen und verließen – zumindest erging es John so – etwas wehmütig die großzügige Suite.

John hatte Sherlock noch in der Nacht erklärt, wie er Sholto mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie einen Tag früher als geplant abreisen würden. Sherlock hatte mit Verständnis reagiert und Johns Entscheidung weder hinterfragt noch kommentiert.

Während Sherlock im Frühstücksraum zwei Kaffee zum Mitnehmen organisierte, übergab John an der Rezeption die Zimmerschlüssel. Forschend sah er Gary dabei an.

„Stimmt es, dass Baskerville für unsere Übernachtung aufgekommen ist?“

Verschämt blickte der Mann zur Seite und zuckte mit den Schultern. Das Schweigen war John Antwort genug und er schob seine Kreditkarte über den Holztresen.

„In diesem Fall möchte ich gerne selbst bezahlen.“

„Das musst du nicht tun“, sagte eine vertraute Stimme konsterniert hinter John.

„Doch, das muss ich.“

Er wartete, bis Gary die Abbuchung auf seiner Karte vorgenommen hatte, unterschrieb den Beleg ohne einen Blick auf die Summe zu werfen und drehte sich zu seinem ehemaligen Kommandanten und Freund um.

„Können wir uns kurz unterhalten?“, fragte James. Mit einer Kopfbewegung bat er John, sich vom Tresen zu entfernen. Seufzend folgte John James an das andere Ende des Raums und sah ihn gespannt an.

„Also?“

„John, bitte lass uns nicht so auseinandergehen“, sagte James und legte eine Hand auf Johns Oberarm. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich das alles fehlinterpretiert und offensichtlich einige Grenzen überschritten habe.“

Prüfend sah John sein Gegenüber an und überlegte, wie er auf die Entschuldigung reagieren sollte. Er ließ seinen Blick über die tiefen Schatten unter den müden Augen wandern und bemerkte eine leichte Blässe um die Nase. Insgesamt wirkte der Mann schrecklich erschöpft und konnte nur mühsam ein Gähnen unterdrücken.

„Schlecht geschlafen?“

Noch während John den Satz aussprach, hätte er sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Immerhin war es äußerst wahrscheinlich, dass der gestrige Abend mitverantwortlich für James schlaflose Nacht war. Das Gespräch und Johns Abfuhr konnte nicht spurlos an dem Mann vorbeigegangen sein und der Schatten, der über dessen Gesicht zog, bestätigte Johns Vermutung.

„Ist ja auch kein Wunder“, knurrte James verdrossen. „Erst musste ich stundenlang mitanhören, wie ihr es treibt und dann...“

Perplex trat John einen Schritt zurück und versuchte, das Gesagte einzuordnen. James hatte sie gehört? Dann fiel ihm plötzlich Gary ein, der ein Klappbett über den Flur gezogen und in das Nachbarzimmer gebracht hatte.

„Fuck. Du hast das Zimmer neben uns? Das tut mir leid. Es war nicht meine... _unsere_... Intention, dass jemand – insbesondere _du –_ uns hört. Es war—“

„Oh, hat Sherlock dir das nicht gesagt? Er weiß ganz genau, dass mein Zimmer neben eurem liegt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob dein _Freund_ nicht absichtlich gestöhnt hat wie ein kleines Flittchen, um mir eins auszuwischen. Wobei du auch nicht gerade leise warst. Muss ja ziemlich abgegangen sein bei euch.“

„James...“

„...dann Jaspers Gejammer über die _'scheiß Schwuchteln'_. Verdammt, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich ihm hätte erklären sollen, wenn wir...“

Grob umfasste James Johns Unterarm und zog ihn näher zu sich.

„Hör zu, John. Das bleibt unter uns, klar?! Wenn du mir schon keine Chance gibst, muss ich meiner Familie auch nicht beichten, dass ich nicht normal geraten bin.“

„Nicht _normal_?!“, zischte John und machte sich aus der Umklammerung los. Die Frage, ob John und Sholto im Guten auseinandergehen und er die halbherzige Entschuldigung annehmen würde, hatte sich mit James' letztem Satz beantwortet.

„Das bleibt unter uns, ja?“, fasste James erneut eindringlich nach.

„Natürlich“, seufzte John entnervt und wandte sich ab. „Wenn das deine einzige Sorge ist...“

„John?“

„Was ist denn noch?“

„Können wir... wenn dein Abenteuer mit _ihm_ zu Ende ist... Meldest du dich dann bei mir?“

Zähneknirschend drehte sich John um und blickte James kopfschüttelnd an. Er war zwischen aufschäumender Wut, Enttäuschung, aber auch Bedauern für den Mann hin- und hergerissen.

„Sherlock ist kein Abenteuer. Ich _liebe_ ihn.“ Mit festen Schritten durchquerte John den Raum und drehte sich ein letztes Mal um. „Leb wohl, James.“

 

*

 

Dankenswerterweise hatte Sherlock, der am Tresen mitsamt zwei Pappbechern Kaffee auf John gewartet hatte, nicht nachgefragt, wie das Gespräch mit Sholto verlaufen war. Vermutlich hatte er es sowieso aus der Körpersprache der beiden Männer lesen können, mutmaßte John.

Er hatte auch nicht reagiert, als James schnaubend an ihnen vorbeigezogen war, sondern hatte lediglich Reisetasche, Kleidersack und Kaffeebecher gegriffen und war mit John nach draußen gegangen, um auf das bestellte Taxi zu warten, welches sie zum Bahnhof bringen sollte.

So oder so, John wollte nicht mit Sherlock über James sprechen. Auch nicht darüber, ob er tatsächlich gewusst hatte, dass ihre Zimmer nebeneinander gelegen hatten. Dass Sherlock keine Show für Mithörer abgezogen hatte, dafür hätte John jedoch die Hand ins Feuer gelegt. Zu fokussiert war Sherlock auf ihn gewesen, zu eingenommen von den Handlungen, die John an ihm vollzogen hatte. Hitze breitete sich bei der Erinnerung in Johns Bauchraum aus und ein schmutziges Lächeln zog an seinem Mundwinkel. Schnell hielt er sich den Becher vors Gesicht und trank daraus, bevor Sherlock ihm die unkeuschen Gedanken ansehen konnte.

Im Zug nach London ergatterten John und Sherlock einen freien Vierertisch und setzten sich einander gegenüber. John platzierte seine Reisetasche auf dem leeren Sitz neben sich und kramte nach seinem Mobiltelefon, welches er bei der Ankunft in Grimpen ausgeschaltet hatte, um bei seiner Auszeit mit Sherlock nicht gestört zu werden. Dabei fuhren seine Finger über eine braune Papiertüte mit hartem Inhalt. Lächelnd zog er sie aus der Reisetasche und schob sie über den Tisch zu Sherlock, der den Kopf gegen das Sitzpolster gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Hier, für dich.“

Überrascht öffnete Sherlock die Augen und nahm das Päckchen in die Hand.

„Für mich?“

Gespannt beobachtete John, wie Sherlocks lange Finger über das feste Material der Tüte strichen, als ob er den Inhalt so herausfinden könnte.

„Ja, mach schon auf. Es beißt nicht“, lachte John, während er endlich sein Telefon in einer Seitentasche fand, es geistesabwesend anschaltete und beiseite legte. Erfahrungsgemäß dauerte es einige Augenblicke, bis es hochfuhr.

Sherlock befühlte indes die Tüte ein weiteres Mal, bevor er sie schließlich öffnete und hineinblickte. Ein strahlendes Lächeln löste den verwunderten Blick ab, als er den Inhalt erkannte und herausholte.

„John...“ Andächtig strich Sherlock über den glänzenden Einband des dicken Buches über Bienenzucht.

„Gefällt es dir? Du hast so interessiert darin geblättert, dass ich dachte...“ John unterbrach sich und zuckte verlegen mit den Achseln. Es war nur eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit, doch Sherlock wirkte so verblüfft und gleichzeitig begeistert, als hätte er ein langersehntes Weihnachtsgeschenk erhalten.

„Danke, John. So was hat noch nie jemand für mich getan.“

„Dir ein Geschenk gemacht?“

„Ja. Nein. Ich weiß nicht... Darauf geachtet, wenn mir etwas gefällt?“

Das vertraute Gefühl, das John beschlich, wann immer Sherlock Andeutungen wie diese machte, verursachte eine Schwere in seinem Magen und einen Knoten in seiner Kehle. Er lehnte sich über den Tisch, legte eine Hand auf Sherlocks und drückte sie.

„Du musst schließlich wissen, wie du deine Bienen züchtest, wenn wir uns zur Ruhe setzen.“

Sherlocks Blick schnellte nach oben. „Wir?“

Hilflos zuckte John erneut mit den Achseln.

„Du, wir... ich... naja... was ich sagen will...“

Der Signalton, der den Eingang mehrerer Kurzmitteilungen anzeigte, unterbrach Johns Gestammel. Dankenswerterweise – wie er sich insgeheim eingestand. Er blickte auf den Bildschirm seines Telefons und verdrehte entnervt die Augen.

„Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein.“

Fragend hob Sherlock die Augenbrauen, sodass John ihm das Telefon entgegenhielt. Es zeigte den Eingang von zahlreichen Mitteilungen und verpassten Anrufen an. Allesamt von Jeanette.

„Vielleicht ist etwas passiert?“

John war versucht, die Nachrichten ungelesen zu löschen, doch Sherlocks Einwand hielt ihn davon ab. Es war durchaus möglich, dass Jeanette sich an ihn wandte, weil sie seine Hilfe brauchte. Seufzend begann er, durch die Mitteilungen zu scrollen.

_Können wir reden?_

_Wo bist du?_

_Du fehlst mir._

_John._

_Bitte, ignorier mich nicht._

_Ich liebe dich._

_ICH LIEBE DICH!_

_Ich bin bei dir zuhause. Wo bist du???_

_???_

_Mach endlich die Tür auf._

_John._

_John._

_Ich stehe hier wie ein Idiot. Lass mich endlich rein._

_JOHN_

_Okay. Tut mir leid. Es ist nur... ich vermisse dich so, so sehr._

_Ich warte jetzt noch zehn Minuten. Dann gehe ich._

_Du fehlst mir so. Bitte, gib mir doch noch eine Chance. Gib UNS noch eine Chance._

_Ich muss dich einfach sehen. Bitte, können wir uns treffen._

_Ich hab diese Nacht nicht einschlafen können. Und als es mir dann endlich gelungen ist, hab ich von dir geträumt. Von deinen Küssen, deinen zärtlichen Händen. Davon, wie wir es tun._

_Es ist mir unangenehm, das zu offenbaren. Aber ich war ganz feucht, als ich wach geworden bin._

_Ich fasse mich an und denke dabei an dich. Stelle mir vor, es wären deine Finger. Oder deine Zunge._

_Gefällt dir das? Wenn ich so versaut bin?_

_Wenn du zu mir zurückkommst, dann können wir ein paar andere Sachen ausprobieren. Vielleicht binde ich dich ans Bett und lass dich in meinen Mund kommen? Das magst du doch. Vielleicht probieren wir auch das andere?_

_Du weißt schon... Gott... ich bin ganz verlegen..._

_Dass du in meinen Po darfst._

_Du brauchst ihn nicht. Du kannst das alles auch von mir haben._

_John..._

_Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch tun soll._

_Hör auf, mich zu ignorieren._

_Du verdienst mich gar nicht!_

_Ständig höre ich, ich muss nur hartnäckig sein. Dann erkennst du schon, was du an mir hast. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie lange du dieses Spielchen noch spielen willst._

_Warum lässt du mich so zappeln? Das ist erniedrigend._

_Du bist so ein Arschloch, John Watson._

_Ich hasse dich!!!!!!!!!_

_Entschuldige. Es ist nur... ich WEISS einfach, dass du mich noch liebst. Auch wenn du es nie gesagt hast._

_Warum hast du es nicht gesagt? Ist das so schwer?_

_Ich liebe dich!_

_Schau, das ist doch ganz einfach. ICH LIEBE DICH._

_Bitte. Nicht nach Sonntag. Wie du mich angesehen hast... du liebst mich doch auch._

_John..._

_Bitte!_

John legte das Telefon auf den Tisch und stützte sein Gesicht in die Hände. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sog tief die Luft durch die Nase ein.

„Sie ist völlig irre. Total übergeschnappt. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich noch machen soll.“

„Darf ich?“, fragte Sherlock und griff nach dem Handy, noch bevor John einen zustimmenden Laut ausstieß.

Während Sherlock durch die Nachrichten scrollte, kniff sich John in die Nasenwurzel und versuchte, seine flatternden Nerven zu beruhigen, indem er langsam und mit Bedacht atmete. Durch die Nase ein und durch den Mund aus. Er zählte im Geiste bis zehn und hob schließlich den Blick, um Sherlock zu beobachten, dessen Miene sich immer mehr verfinsterte, bis er schließlich zum Ende der Mitteilungen gekommen war. Er schob das Telefon zurück zu John und sah ihn bestürzt an.

„Das ist nicht gut. Sie muss doch...“, nachdenklich unterbrach sich Sherlock. „Du sendest doch keine falschen Signale aus? Was ist am Sonntag passiert?“

Der Gedanke an Jeanettes letzten Besuch ließ John verzweifelt auflachen.

„Gott, das war wie in einem schlechten Film. Sie ist bei mir aufgetaucht, ungebeten versteht sich. Ich hab sie reingelassen, weil sie so gefasst wirkte und sich entschuldigen wollte. Ich dachte, vielleicht können wir das alles endlich zu einem vernünftigen Abschluss bringen. Außerdem... ich hab nicht richtig nachgedacht, verstehst du? Hatte den Kopf mit anderen Dingen voll.“

Sherlock nickte verständnisvoll. Dennoch entging John der schmerzhafte Zug um seinen Mundwinkel nicht. Ihnen beiden hing der Streit der vergangenen Woche offensichtlich noch nach.

„Auf jeden Fall“, sprach John weiter, „klang sie so versöhnlich. Sie wirkte reflektiert und hat sich sogar für die Ohrfeige entschuldigt. Und dann – von einer Sekunde auf die andere – hat sie wieder angefangen. Dass _Perfect Match_ ihr eine Gratulation zu unserem Jubiläum geschickt hat und dass sie die nie bekommen hätte, wenn ich unseren Status auf beendet gesetzt hätte. Dass ich mich unterbewusst nie von ihr trennen wollte und dass dies der beste Beweis sei. Vielleicht bin ich selber schuld... Ich hab nicht schnell genug verneint. Aber ich war regelrecht sprachlos. Dann hat sie auch noch gefragt, warum ich so fertig aussehe und ich habe dummerweise erwähnt, dass wir Streit hatten. Sofort hat sie wieder in die gewohnte Kerbe geschlagen, mir gesagt, dass du nicht gut für mich seist, dass Victor ihr Dinge über dich erzählt hat... Da hab ich sie aufgefordert zu verschwinden.“

John war nicht entgangen, dass Sherlock bei der Erwähnung Victors merklich zusammengezuckt war. Dennoch nickte er John auffordernd zu und bat ihn so weiterzuerzählen.

Als John jedoch schwieg und sich auf die Unterlippe biss, lehnte sich Sherlock vor und sah John eindringlich an.

„Was ist dann passiert? Habt ihr...“ Er ließ den letzten Satz unvollendet, doch John wusste genau, worauf Sherlock anspielte.

„Gott, nein.“ Rasch legte John seine Hand auf Sherlocks kühle Finger. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber sie hat mich geküsst. Ich war völlig perplex. Das hat sie wohl als Aufforderung genommen...“

„Aufforderung wofür?“

„Sie war vorbereitet, Sherlock. Sie kam nicht, um sich zu entschuldigen, sondern um mich zu verführen. Sie hat ihren Mantel aufgeknöpft und... war nackt darunter.“

Sherlock schnaubte und sah John fassungslos an. „Hat sie zu viele schlechte Romane gelesen?“

John zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich sag ja, wie im Film. Noch bevor ich irgendwas tun konnte, hat sich mich auf das Sofa gedrückt, sich auf meinen Schoss gesetzt und versucht, mir das Hemd aufzuknöpfen.“

„Und was hast du getan?“

„Was denkst du denn?“, fragte John empört. „Ich hab sie von mir runtergeschubst und sie rausgeworfen. Dann war erst mal Ruhe. Bis jetzt...“

Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete John auf das Telefon zwischen ihnen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich mit ihr machen soll. Wie deutlich soll ich denn noch werden?“

„Soll ich mit ihr sprechen?“, fragte Sherlock ernst. „Ich könnte ein paar meiner Leute beauftragen, sie im Auge zu behalten. Eventuell könnte Mycroft...“

„Nein, nein. Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Das muss ich selbst klären. Ich weiß nur noch nicht wie.“

„Blockier ihre Nummer. Dann kann sie dich zumindest telefonisch nicht mehr belästigen. Hab ich mit Victors auch gemacht.“

„Das wäre ein Anfang“, stimmte John zu und entriegelte sein Telefon.

 

*

 

Den Rest der Zugfahrt verbrachte John mit dösen, aus dem Fenster starren und dem Blättern in einem der beiden erstandenen Romane, ohne sich dabei auf den Inhalt konzentrieren zu können. Sherlock hingegen war regelrecht in sein Fachbuch absorbiert und es schien so, als würde er seine Umgebung überhaupt nicht mehr wahrnehmen. John war über diesen Umstand nicht unglücklich, zu aufgewühlt und nachdenklich war er selbst über Jeanettes befremdliches Verhalten. Er begann, sich ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen. Sowohl um ihren Geisteszustand, als auch um sein eigenes Nervenkostüm.

Kurz bevor der Zug London erreichte, signalisierte Johns Mobiltelefon den Eingang einer Email. Seufzend nahm er das Gerät in die Hand und rechnete insgeheim damit, dass Jeanette nun einen anderen Weg der Kontaktaufnahme gefunden hatte.

Der Absender der Nachricht war zwar nicht Johns Exfreundin, der Inhalt der Mail jedoch ebenfalls nicht erfreulich.

„Verfluchter Mist!“, knurrte John und musste sich zwingen, sein Telefon nicht quer durch das halbvolle Abteil zu werfen. Stattdessen quetschte er es so fest in seiner Hand, dass die Plastikschale der Hülle gefährlich knackte.

Verdutzt löste sich Sherlock von seiner Lektüre und sah John fragend an.

„Jeanette?“

„Nein. Schlimmer! Meine Vermieterin. Sie ist schwanger und will ihr Kind zu Hause in England zur Welt bringen. _'Ich komme heim, wenn das erste Trimester rum ist.'_ Was scheinbar in maximal vier Wochen der Fall sein wird. _'Es tut mir leid, dass das so spontan kommt, aber ich habe es auch erst gestern erfahren.'_ Bla, bla, bla. Kann dieser Tag eigentlich noch besser werden?“

Sherlock zog die Nase kraus, hatte die Tragweite dieser Mail scheinbar nicht begriffen.

„Sherlock, ich muss raus aus der Wohnung. Wenn ich in vier Wochen nichts Adäquates gefunden habe, stehe ich auf der Straße.“

„Oh. _Oh._ “ Sherlock faltete die Hände unter seinem Kinn und stützte sich darauf ab. Nachdenklich ließ er seinen Blick über John schweifen. „Warum ziehst du nicht vorübergehend zu mir?“

 

*

 

John hatte sich Bedenkzeit erbeten, auch wenn er unglaublich dankbar für Sherlocks Angebot war. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er sich am Bahnhof Kings Cross erst einmal verabschiedet, um in seine Wohnung zu fahren. Er war zu aufgewühlt für Gesellschaft und musste dringend nachdenken; sich und seine Zukunft sortieren.

Sherlock hatte mit Verständnis reagiert, auch wenn John glaubte, ein klein wenig Enttäuschung in den hellen Augen aufblitzen gesehen zu haben. John hatte Sherlock zum Abschied am Bahnsteig lang und bestimmt geküsst und versprochen, sich später zu melden. Dann war er in die U-Bahn gestiegen, um nach Hause zu fahren.

_Nach Hause..._

In der Wohnung blickte sich John grübelnd um. War das hier sein Zuhause? Sicherlich nicht. Er hatte sie nie wirklich eingerichtet, kaum persönliche Gegenstände in der Wohnung verteilt. War nie richtig angekommen. Weshalb auch? Er hatte immer gewusst, dass ihm diese Bleibe nur temporär zur Verfügung stand. Dass ihm nun aber nur vier Wochen blieben, um etwas Neues zu finden, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. So sehr er Sherlocks Angebot auch schätzte, er wusste nicht, ob ein so schnelles Zusammenziehen – vorübergehend oder nicht – jetzt, nachdem sie gerade erst wieder zusammengekommen waren, vernünftig war.

Schlecht gelaunt und mit mehr Kraft als notwendig packte John seine Reisetasche aus und warf die gebrauchte Kleidung in die Waschmaschine. Als er den Reißverschluss des Kleidersacks öffnete, um seine Uniform zu entnehmen, rauschte Lust wie ein Flächenbrand durch seinen Körper. Noch immer konnte er nicht glauben, zu was er sich hatte hinreißen lassen. Das Dominanzspielchen, bei dem er Sherlock genötigt hatte, ihn mit _Captain_ anzusprechen. Sherlocks absolute Hingabe und der Rausch, in den sie beide verfallen waren...

John hatte so etwas noch nie erlebt. Und er plante, noch viel mehr mit Sherlock zu erleben. Noch immer wunderte er sich über seinen Mut, das Toppen angesprochen zu haben. Vermutlich lag es an den Endorphinen, doch er war dankbar, dass er es getan hatte. Und noch viel dankbarer war er über Sherlocks positive Reaktion.

 _Bald,_ dachte John grinsend, während er versuchte, mit dem Fingernagel etwas von dem eingetrockneten Sperma an der Jacke zu entfernen. Schließlich gab er das vergebliche Unterfangen auf und beschloss, Sherlock zu bitten, die Uniform bei seiner vertrauten Reinigung säubern zu lassen.

 _Bitten oder auftragen?,_ fragte eine gierige Stimme in Johns Hinterkopf, die ihn gleichzeitig mit frischen Bildern des devot-willigen Sherlocks versorgte.

Das Klingeln an seiner Wohnungstür holte John letztlich aus seinen lustvollen Gedanken.

In der Hoffnung, nicht Jeanette vor sich stehen zu sehen, öffnete John die Tür. Glücklicherweise blickte er in das rundliche Gesicht seiner Nachbarin; eine mütterliche Frau Ende sechzig, die John ab und an mit selbstgebackenem Kuchen versorgt hatte.

„Mrs Davis, was kann ich für Sie tun?“, erkundigte sich John freundlich.

„Dr Watson, ich will gar nicht lange stören, sondern Ihnen das hier geben.“ Sie drückte John ein Tablett mit Muffins in die Hand.

„Danke sehr. Sie haben wohl wieder zu viel gebacken?“, lachte John.

„Oh, nein, nein. Die sind nicht von mir. Ihre Freundin war gestern hier und hat mich gebeten, sie Ihnen zu geben. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, ich glaube, sie war fast täglich da und hat Sie gesucht. Hat lang gewartet, viel geweint. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie heute wieder kommen würde. Haben Sie ihr nicht gesagt, dass sie verreist sind? Sie war recht aufgelöst, das hübsche Ding. Was haben Sie nur mit dem armen Mädchen gemacht?“

Die Frau konnte ihre unverhohlene Neugierde nur schlecht kaschieren, war sie doch offensichtlich an ein wenig Klatsch und Tratsch aus Johns Leben interessiert. Vertraute Wut kochte in ihm hoch, als er das Tablett entgegennahm und fest umklammerte. Er zwang sich dennoch zu einem höflichen Lächeln und trat zurück in die Wohnung.

„Danke, Ma'am. Falls sie wieder hier auftaucht und ich nicht da sein sollte, ignorieren Sie sie bitte. Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen und sie ist...“ John wusste nicht wie er den Satz beenden sollte, also schwieg er und schloss langsam die Tür vor Mrs Davis wissbegierigem Gesicht.

In der Küche warf John die Muffins mitsamt dem Tablett in den Abfall und holte sein Telefon. Er öffnete das Mitteilungsmenü und tippte ein paar wenige Worte.

_Ich würde dein Angebot gerne annehmen. Je früher, desto besser..._

 

+++

  
tbc

 


	54. Chapter 54

_Ich würde dein Angebot gerne annehmen. Je früher, desto besser..._

Sherlock warf die Post der vergangenen Tage (Zeitungen, Rechnungen, ein nicht adressierter Brief) ungelesen in den Papierkorb und starrte auf die Nachricht, die nur wenig Sekunden zuvor auf seinem Handy eingegangen war. Mit wild klopfendem Herzen versuchte er, ihre tiefere Bedeutung zu entschlüsseln.

Lange hatte John nicht gebraucht, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Erst vor Kurzem hatten sie sich auf dem Bahnsteig geküsst, bevor sie getrennte Wege gegangen waren, weil John sich durch den Kopf gehen lassen wollte, ob er Sherlocks Vorschlag, mit ihm zusammenzuziehen, wirklich annehmen wollte.

War etwas vorgefallen? Hatte Jeanette ihm bereits bei seiner Rückkehr vor der Wohnung aufgelauert oder John auf irgendeine andere Art und Weise belästigt?

Eines stand auf jeden Fall fest: Jeanette hatte ein ernsthaftes Problem, das zunehmend zu Johns und damit auch zu Sherlocks mutierte.

Sherlock musste an die Nachrichtenflut denken, die Jeanette an John geschickt hatte. Ihre _Liebe_ war definitiv einer Art Obsession gewichen. Wo diese herkam oder wie sie entstanden war, war Sherlock jedoch ein Rätsel. Schließlich hatte sich John bereits vor mehreren Wochen von ihr getrennt und seitdem hatte sie kaum von sich hören lassen – soweit er wusste.

Sherlock fragte sich unweigerlich, ob er genauso wie sie reagiert hätte, wenn er in ihrer Situation gewesen wäre. Heiße Scham flutete seine Wangen, als er daran dachte, wie er mitten in der Nacht weinend vor Johns Tür gestanden und regelrecht darum gefleht hatte, nicht von ihm verlassen zu werden. War er so viel besser als Jeanette? Wäre er noch weiter gegangen, wenn John ihn nicht zurückgenommen hätte? Hätte er jeglichen Anstand fahren lassen und sich noch mehr erniedrigt?

_Du bist schon immer gern auf die Knie gegangen..._

Sherlock schnappte hörbar nach Luft, als ihm die gezischten Worte durch den Kopf gingen. In den letzten Tagen war die Stimme bemerkenswert still geblieben, so wie meistens, wenn John in seiner Nähe war. Sherlocks Daumen schwebte noch immer über dem Display seines Handys. Das mulmige Gefühl in seinem Magen ignorierend tippte er ein paar Worte und schickte seine Antwort.

_Wann immer du willst – SH_

Bevor er das Handy auf den Schreibtisch legte, öffnete er die _Perfect Match_ App und rief sein Profil auf. Ähnlich wie bei John war sein Beziehungsstatus mit Victor nach wie vor aktiv, auch wenn das sechsmonatige Jubiläum noch ausstand. Da die App annehmen musste, dass die Beziehung bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt erfolgreich fortgeschritten war, hatte sie sich seit längerer Zeit nicht bemerkbar gemacht, sodass Sherlock sie bis zu Johns Erwähnung schlicht und ergreifend vergessen hatte. Sicher, er hätte seinen Fehler bereits im Zug korrigieren können, aber das wäre ihm vor John zu peinlich gewesen.

Entschlossen trennte Sherlock sein virtuelles Selbst von dem anderen Profil, füllte nur die notwendigsten Felder des Fragebogens aus, der umgehend aufgepoppt war, sodass er das Programm wieder schließen und letztendlich gänzlich von seinem Handy löschen konnte.

 

*

 

Es verging noch eine ganze Arbeitswoche, bevor John sein weniges Hab und Gut zusammengepackt und in die Baker Street gebracht hatte. John verstaute seine drei Kisten und den Koffer mit seinen Kleidungsstücken im Zimmer im zweiten Obergeschoss, bis Sherlock etwas Platz in seinem Schrank gemacht hatte, sodass John zumindest ein paar alltäglich genutzte Dinge dort unterbringen konnte.

Es war seltsam und gleichzeitig aufregend für Sherlock, den Raum, den er schon so lange für sich allein gehabt hatte, mit John zu teilen. Zwar spürte er zwischendurch immer wieder einmal die Unsicherheit aufkeimen, hoffte jedoch, dass sie sich bald legen würde. Es war gut, John immerzu in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe zu haben, mit ihm reden zu können, wann auch immer ihm der Sinn danach stand, ihn zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit berühren zu können und dabei immer auf ein Lächeln zu treffen.

„Ach ja“, sagte John, als er einen wohlbekannten Kleidersack an die Innenseite der Eingangstür zu 221B hängte, „da ist noch etwas...“ John zog den Reißverschluss auf und schob die beiden Seiten auf, sodass seine befleckte Uniform zum Vorschein kam.

Sherlock, der am Schreibtisch saß und bis eben auf den Bildschirm seines Laptops geschaut hatte, sah mit großen Augen von der Uniform zu John und wieder zurück. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich rapide und seine Kehle schnürte sich zu, als er die Flecken sah und unmittelbar an den letzten Abend in Grimpen erinnert wurde. Prickelnde Erregung schoss in seine Körpermitte. Er wollte aufstehen und zu John gehen, traute seinen Beinen jedoch nicht, ihn aufrecht zu halten.

„John?“, krächzte er verunsichert und gleichzeitig erwartungsvoll. Wollte John ihr kleines Spiel wiederholen? Hatte es ihm dochso gut gefallen wie Sherlock, der in jeder freien Minute an die atemberaubende Ekstase denken musste, die er in jener Nacht gespürt hatte?

„Wie du sicherlich weißt, sind diese Uniformen ein Statussymbol. Sie zeigen, wen man vor sich hat. Ob die Person einen höheren Rang als man selbst innehat und welche Umgangsformen angebracht sind“, erklärte John nüchtern und ohne seinen Blick von Sherlock zu nehmen.

„Ja...“

„Sie ist kostbar. Das Material ist zwar robust, bedarf aber dennoch einer ordentlichen Pflege. Man kann die Uniform nicht einfach in die nächstbeste Waschmaschine werfen und hoffen, dass sie die Prozedur übersteht. Weißt du, was das heißt, Sherlock?“

„Ich... ich denke schon“, stammelte Sherlock und spürte, wie die Hitze seine Wangen dunkel färbte.

„Gut“, sagte John und zog den Reißverschluss des Kleidersacks mit demonstrativer Finalität wieder zu, dann ging er in die Küche und befüllte den Wasserkocher.

Sherlock schluckte nervös und wandte sich wieder seinem Laptop zu, um eine Reinigung zu finden. Schließlich konnte er kaum zu seiner herkömmlichen gehen und dort erklären, was für eine Art von Flecken sie aus dem wertvollen Material entfernen sollten...

 

*

 

Mit hochrotem Kopf und einer ziemlich drängenden Erektion, die dankenswerter Weise von seinem Mantel verdeckt wurde, trat Sherlock aus dem kleinen Geschäft und steckte den Abholschein in seine Tasche.

Die alte Frau hinter dem Tresen hatte ihn nachdenklich gemustert, war jedoch professionell genug gewesen, keinen anzüglichen Kommentar von sich zu geben, als sie die Flecken beäugt hatte. Sie hatte Sherlock lediglich mitgeteilt, wann die Uniform fertig sein würde, den Kleidersack an einen Haken gehängt und sich dem nächsten Kunden zugewandt.

Sherlock hatte eilig das Weite gesucht und lief nun ziellos durch die Straßen Londons, um seine körperlichen Reaktionen wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Die kühle Herbstluft war eine Wohltat auf seiner Haut und er spürte deutlich, wie sich seine Aufregung und Scham langsam legte. Ein Signalton kündigte den Eingang einer Textnachricht an. Sherlock nahm das Handy aus seiner Tasche und überflog die Meldung.

_Ich hoffe, du bist nicht extra ans andere Ende der Stadt gefahren!_

_Nein... – SH_ , log Sherlock.

_Gut :) Bringst du eine Flasche Weißwein mit? Ich will uns heute Abend was kochen._

Sherlock steckte das Handy wieder weg und sah sich um, um sich zu orientieren. In einem Supermarkt ganz in der Nähe erstand er eine Flasche Weißwein sowie einen Liter Milch und ein paar Kekse. Er blieb vor einer Auswahl Schnittblumen stehen und überlegte, ob er einen Strauß mitnehmen sollte, entschied sich letztendlich jedoch dagegen. Schließlich stand inzwischen regelmäßig ein frischer Strauß auf seinem Küchentisch. Seine Vermieterin war wirklich eine aufmerksame Frau, die es liebte, Sherlock zu verwöhnen. Sei es nun mit Essen, Kuchen oder eben seit neuestem mit prächtigen Blumensträußen.

Zurück in der Baker Street empfing ihn der Duft von angebratenen Zwiebeln und frischen Kräutern sowie das Geschnatter von Mrs Hudson. Sie saß am Küchentisch und erzählte von ihrem letzten Treffen mit Mrs Turner, während John in einem Topfrührte und über etwas lachte.

„Sherlock“, grüßte Mrs Hudson freudestrahlend, „lass dir diesen entzückenden Mann bloß nicht durch die Lappen gehen. Eine kleine Vorwarnung bezüglich seines Einzugs wäre zwar nicht zu verachten gewesen, aber oben ist ja genug Platz, falls ihr noch ein zweites Zimmer benötigen solltet.“

„Danke für das Angebot, Mrs Hudson, aber das werden wir nicht brauchen. Außerdem bin ich ja nur vorübergehend hier“, meinte John und warf Sherlock ein Lächeln über die Schulter zu. Sherlock erwiderte das Lächeln und stellte seine Einkäufe auf dem Küchentisch ab, bevor er zu John ging und ihm einen scheuen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte.

Als er Mrs Hudsons schlecht unterdrücktes Quieken vernahm, wandte er sich ab und zog seinen langen Mantel aus, um ihn an die Garderobe vor der Tür zu hängen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sich in solch einer Situation verhalten sollte. Einerseits spürte er Stolz darüber, dass er und John einander gefunden hatten. Andererseits verunsicherte es ihn nach wie vor, anderen dieses Stück seines Privatlebens zu zeigen und gleichzeitig womöglich die sogenannten Grenzen des guten Geschmacks zu überschreiten. Auch wenn er nicht wirklich wusste, was damit genau gemeint war. Zumindest John wollte er nicht in Verlegenheit bringen.

Er nahm den Abholschein der Reinigung und das Handy aus der Tasche. Als das Gerät in seiner Hand zu vibrieren anfing, hängte er den Schein mit einem Magneten an den Kühlschrank und studierte anschließend das Display.

„Alles okay?“, fragte John, der soeben Brühe in den brutzelnden Topf schöpfte und mit dem schmorenden Reis verrührte.

„Ja, es ist eine Nachricht von Lestrade. Er hat einen Fall“, sagte Sherlock und knabberte nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

„Oh“, machte John und drehte die Flamme unter dem Topf etwas herunter, bis das Gemisch nur noch träge vor sich hin köchelte. „Musst du los?“

Sherlock sah auf, musterte Johns Rücken einen Moment, sah dann in Mrs Hudsons neugieriges Gesicht und wieder zurück zu seinem Partner.

„Nein, das ist es nicht wert“, sagte Sherlock und zog einen Stuhl hervor, um sich zu setzen. „Es ist nicht einmal eine zwei.“

John gab ein amüsiertes Prusten von sich und lächelte Sherlock an. „Und ab wann ist ein Fall es wert, von dir gelöst zu werden?“

„Sechs oder höher“, erwiderte Sherlock.

_Aber du bist eine zehn._

 

*

 

Wenig später saßen John und Sherlock am Küchentisch und aßen das leckere Reisgericht mit Erbsen, welches Sherlock so gern mochte, und tranken den Rest des Weißweinsdazu, der nicht bereits beim Kochen im Essen gelandet war. Mrs Hudson hatte sich längst zurückgezogen. Sie war lediglich noch einmal kurz zurückgekommen, um zwei winzige Törtchen zu bringen, mit denen sie John in der Baker Street herzlich willkommen heißen wollte.

John nahm einen Schluck aus einem Glas und grinste Sherlock verhalten an. Dem wiederum gelang es nicht, den Blick von seinem neuen Mitbewohner abzuwenden, sodass er immer wieder gedankenverloren das Essen unterbrach.

„Schmeckt es dir nicht?“

„Doch, sehr“, beeilte sich Sherlock zu sagen, ehe er sich einen vollen Löffel Risotto in den Mund schob und hastig kaute. Er zuckte überrascht, als John über den Tisch langte und nach seiner freien Hand griff, entspannte sich jedoch sogleich und suchte den Blick des anderen Mannes.

„Die Wohnungslage in London ist wirklich unterirdisch. Ich hoffe, es wird dir hier nicht zu eng mit mir?“, fragte John und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über Sherlocks Handrücken, über die kantige Erhöhung der Knöchel und in die wärmeren Zwischenräume, bis Sherlock seine Hand drehte und Johns Finger sanft mit seinen umschloss.

„Ganz und gar nicht. Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist.“

„Ja, ich auch.“

Sherlock versuchte, das Lächeln, das ihn in den Mundwinkeln kitzelte, hinter dem Weinglas zu verstecken, scheiterte jedoch. Er konnte gar nicht fassen, wie glücklich er war. Nie im Leben hätte er so etwas für möglich gehalten und doch... Entschieden winkte er ab, als John sein Glas noch einmal füllen wollte. Mit der ungewohnten Heiterkeit war sein Kopf bereits schwummerig genug.

Nach dem Verzehr der Törtchen setzten sie sich ins Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Couchtisch brannte eine Kerze, die restliche Beleuchtung war bis auf die eine Stehlampe in der Ecke gelöscht. Im Hintergrund lief leise Musik. Sherlock konnte nicht einmal sagen, wann John sie angestellt hatte. Sie saßen zusammen auf dem Sofa, die Hände noch immer miteinander verknotet, die Haut ihrer Oberschenkel nur von zwei Stoffschichten getrennt.

Erwartungsvoll sah John zu Sherlock auf, ganz so, als würde er auf eine Antwort warten. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde blinzelte Sherlock nervös und wunderte sich, ob er die Frage vielleicht verpasst hatte und kurz davor war, diesen wunderbaren Abend zu ruinieren. Doch John lächelte nur, als ob er ganz genau wüsste, was gerade durch Sherlocks Kopf ging.

„Jetzt bin ich hier“, sagte John verschwörerisch.

„Ja“, erwiderte Sherlock simpel, immer noch nicht sicher, worauf John hinaus wollte.

Johns Lächeln vertiefte sich noch ein wenig, bevor er noch näher rückte, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, und sanft über Sherlocks Wange streichelte. Kaum eine Handbreit voneinander entfernt wanderte sein Blick zärtlich über Sherlocks Gesicht, verweilte bei seinen Lippen, bevor er wieder hinaufhuschte und hörbar nach Luft schnappte.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir... das gebührend feiern?“, fragte John und berührte Sherlocks Mund hauchzart mit seinem. Mehr Tasten als hemmungsloser Kuss.

 _Feiern?_ Oh _..._

Ein warmer Schauer rieselte durch Sherlocks Körper und kurbelte seinen Herzschlag an.

„Du meinst, wir sollten...“

„Ja.“

„Willst du, dass ich...?“

„Ja“, wiederholte John mit einem leisen Lachen.

„...dass ich...“

„Toppe. Ja, Sherlock. Natürlich nur, wenn du das auch willst.“

Das schelmische Grinsen wich nicht aus Johns Gesicht. Er meinte es offensichtlich ernst, was dazu führte, dass Sherlocks Nervosität schlagartig anstieg. Er stieß einen teils gequälten, teils gutturalen Laut aus, der seinen inneren Tumult deutlich widerspiegelte. Erregung und Sorge fochten um die Oberhand, bombardierten ihn mit Fragen und Hypothesen, mit Sorgen und Erwartungen, denen er sich nicht gewachsen fühlte.

Was wäre, wenn er etwas falsch machte? Wenn er John wehtat oder nicht in der Lage war, ihm die Lust spüren zu lassen, die er sich vorstellte? Was wenn er viel zu früh kam und diese neue Erfahrung auf beiden Seiten ruinierte? Wie sollte er mit diesem Druck fertig werden? Wie sollte er so überhaupt einen hoch kriegen?! Wie sollte er—

„Hey, Sherlock!“

Sherlock schreckte auf und sah in Johns besorgtes und dennoch lächelndes Gesicht.

„Einen Moment dachte ich, ich hätte dich verloren. Kann es sein, dass du dir viel zu viele Gedanken über unser Vorhaben machst?“

Sherlock wandte den Kopf ab, um die Schamesröte zu kaschieren, die ihm in die Wangen kroch.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich— Ich kann nicht— Ich will nicht, dass—“

Noch bevor Sherlock sich vollständig erheben und das Weite suchen konnte, griff John nach seinem Handgelenk und zog ihn zurück aufs Sofa. „Hey, hey, hey, nicht wegrennen. Diese Zeiten sind vorbei, okay? Wenn dich etwas bedrückt, kannst du mit mir reden und wir finden gemeinsam eine Lösung“, sagte John und malte mit dem Daumen beruhigende Kreise auf Sherlocks Handrücken.

Sherlock öffnete den Mund, um zu sprechen, doch die Worte blieben ihm fern. Er klappte ihn wieder zu und zog nachdenklich die Brauen zusammen, setzte noch einmal an, aber auch dieses Mal erschien ihm das, was ihm auf der Zunge lag, banal und lächerlich.

„Wir können uns auch einfach zusammen ins Bett legen und sehen, was passiert. Ganz ohne Erwartungen und Druck. Alles ist gut, solange ich bei dir sein kann.“

Sherlock nickte stumm und küsste John, als dieser sich ihm entgegenlehnte. Die Anspannung hatte sich fest in Sherlocks Körper gekrallt und ließ nicht von ihm ab. Selbst dann nicht, als John ihn unbeirrt ins Schafzimmer führte und ihm dort das Jackett von den Schultern streifte. Anschließend zog John seinen Pullover aus und warf ihn über die Lehne des Stuhls, der neben dem Kleiderschrank stand, und öffnete den Reißverschluss seiner Hose.

„Ich geh kurz ins Bad“, sagte John und drückte einen weiteren Kuss auf Sherlocks Mund. Kurze Zeit später hörte Sherlock das Wasser im Badezimmer rauschen.

Sherlock ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken und atmete tief durch. Nur langsam ließ die Nervosität von ihm ab. Der Abstand zu John und ihrem Vorhaben half. Vielleicht war es Johns Intention gewesen, Sherlock genug Raum zu geben, um seine kleine Panikattacke in den Griff zu bekommen. Vielleicht wollte er aber auch unbeirrt dort weiter machen, wo sie aufgehört hatten, sobald er aus dem Bad kam.

Sherlock schnaubte irritiert. Es war nun wirklich nicht das erste Mal, dass er mit John das Bett teilen würde und schon gar nicht, dass sie Sex miteinander hätten. Was war also das Problem?

Nachdenklich schlüpfte Sherlock aus seiner Anzughose und dem Hemd, faltete beides sorgfältig und legte sie ebenfalls auf den Stuhl. Er streifte sich die Socken ab, behielt seine Pants jedoch an und schlug die Bettdecke um. Die Bettwäsche war schon ein paar Tage alt und zerknittert. Sie roch ebenso sehr nach John wie nach Sherlock. Vertraut. Nach Zuhause.

Ein Funke Überraschung sprang über Sherlocks Rückgrat und versetzte ihn in Alarmbereitschaft, als die Badezimmertür geöffnet wurde. Er hatte nicht gehört, wie John das Wasser abgestellt hatte. Langsam wandte er sich John zu, der nackt im Türrahmen stand und sein Gesicht mit einem kleinen Handtuch abtrocknete, und sprach seine Ängste aus, bevor sie seine Zunge ein weiteres Mal lähmen konnten.

„Wirst du wütend mit mir sein, wenn ich... versage?“

Ein zutiefst verwunderter Blick traf Sherlock aus meerblauen Augen. „Versa— was? Sherlock... das ist doch kein Wettkampf oder eine Prüfung. Es geht nicht ums Gewinnen oder Verlieren... sondern darum, dass wir zusammen sind.“

John trat nah an Sherlock heran und legte seine Arme um dessen Taille, zog ihn enger an sich heran und küsste Schlüsselbein, Hals und Kiefer, bis Sherlock sich ihm zuwandte und die Liebkosung zögerlich erwiderte.

„Nur du und ich...“

 

*

 

Sherlock lag auf dem Bauch und spürte den Lippen nach, die Stück für Stück über seinen nackten Rücken wanderten. Sie ließen sich alle Zeit der Welt, streichelten und küssten einander ohne das Ziel vor Augen zu haben, sich oder den anderen zum Höhepunkt zu bringen.

Sie hielten sich Arm in Arm, Haut auf Haut, schmeckten, rochen und tasteten, bis sie ihr Zeitgefühl völlig verloren hatten. Sie flüsterten liebevollen Nonsens zwischen gekeuchten Atemzügen, krallten sich in Muskeln und Haare, hielten, schoben, zerrten aneinander, immer auf der Suche nach neuen Kontaktpunkten.

Die Angst rückte mehr und mehr in den Hintergrund, verebbte im Zwielicht von Mondschein und Nachttischlampe; verstummte im Gequietsche und Geknarre der Bettpfosten.

Völlig fasziniert wand sich Sherlock unter John hervor, drehte und wendete ihn, um ihn von allen Seiten betrachten zu können, losgelöst und ergeben, ohne jemals gänzlich die Kontrolle zu verlieren oder aufzugeben.

Sie waren Ebbe und Flut. Zwei Teile eines großen Ganzen. Dafür bestimmt, immer wieder zueinanderzufinden und sich des anderen zu vergewissern. Ihre Lippen teilten sich in Wollust und Verlangen. Zungen leckten, Zähne schnappten. Besitzergreifend, Besitzergriffen.

Furchtlos schob Sherlock Schenkel auseinander, spreizte Hautfalten und tauchte hinab, um zum ersten Mal geheimste Stellen zu erkunden und bitter-herb mit säuerlich-milchig zu vergleichen. Um die zitternd-lüsterne Symphonie zu dirigieren, die den anderen Körper erschütterte. Um Finger und Zunge in den anderen Körper zu tauchen, ihn zu dehnen, zu weiten. Um Nervenenden wachzukitzeln und zu reizen, bis sie lauthals sangen.

Ein stockend gehauchtes _Willst du noch?_

 _Gott, ja!_ Ein sterbender Atemzug. _Ja..._

Bebende Hände und der Anflug von Nervosität. Doch längst nicht die lähmende Angst von davor. Warme Salbe auf glühender, harter Haut und zuckenden, weichen Muskeln. Die spitzen Kanten der Schulterblätter und ein einzelner Schweißtropfen, der durch das steile Tal der Wirbelsäule rollte, aufgefangen von einer Zungenspitzen. Der Geschmack von Salz im Rachen.

„Sag mir, wenn—“ _Bitte, bitte, tu ihm nicht weh._

„ _Ah_... haaa... Sh-hnnng...“

Finger, die sich in seinen Arm krallten, bis die Haut unter dem Druck weiß wie Schnee erschien.

 _So eng... so... fuck, ich..._ Zersprengte Gedanken, losgelöst aus der Realität.

Seine schweren Atemzüge, die sich in den schweißigen Nacken unter ihm brannten. Das ohrenbetäubende Rauschen seines Blutes, die unglaubliche Hitze und Enge des anderen Körpers. Funken, die von Synapse zu Synapse sprangen. Tausend Empfindungen. Alle auf einmal. Der Tanz zwischen Kontrolle und Kontrollverlust.

„Haaah...“ _Langsam, langsam..._

Endlich Haut auf Haut. Untrennbar vereint. Jeder Muskel angespannt, jeder Nerv in Flammen. Seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf jeden Laut, jedes Zucken, jedes Zeichen von Unbehagen gerichtet.

„Wie... fühlt es sich an?“ _Bitte, bitte..._

„ _Hng_... seltsam... _hah_... voll...“

„Soll ich... aufhören?“

„Nein, nicht! Nicht aufhören... nur— Bitte... beweg dich.“

„Einen Moment, sonst— Gib mir... nur einen Moment, John...“ _Oh_...

„Sh-Sherlock...“

„John...“

_Ich liebe dich..._

_Ich liebe dich._

 

+++

tbc

 


	55. Chapter 55

So musste es sein, wenn man zersprang. Herzschlag im Galopp, Gänsehaut im Nacken. Finger in weiche Laken gekrallt, Schenkel weit gespreizt. Eine warm-feuchte Zunge an der intimsten Stelle.

Er hörte ein Schluchzen, eine Komposition von gebrabbelten Worten, Lobpreisungen, Keuchen. Erst als er einen rasselnden Atemzug in seine brennende Lunge sog, merkte er, dass er es selbst war, der diese Laute ausstieß.

Schwindlig und trunken vor Lust und Begierde, als ihn lange Finger weiteten, dehnten, vorbereiteten.

„Willst du noch?“

„Gott, ja!“ _Wie kannst du das nur bezweifeln?_ „Ja...“

Ein Anflug von Nervosität. Angst vor dem Ungewissen, dem Neuen. Abgelöst durch den geliebten Rausch von Adrenalin und Lust. Das körperwarme Laken unter seiner erhitzten Haut, die Erektion eingekeilt zwischen Bett und Bauch. Finger, die sich zurückzogen und Ödnis hinterließen. Doch dann – Leere, ersetzt von etwas Hartem, Heißem, Pulsierendem. Vorsichtiger Druck, als der feuchte Kopf den gedehnten Ring überwand und in ihn eindrang. Zaghaftes Schieben, Zentimeter für Zentimeter. Tiefer und tiefer. Brennen und Gänsehaut an jeder Körperstelle. Innen wie außen, während der Körper dem Ungewohnten nachgab und es aufnahm.

_Oh Gott..._

„Sag mir, wenn—“

„ _Ah_... haaa... Sh-hnnng...“

„Haaah...“

Luftholen und dem Drang zu verkrampfen nicht nachgeben. Nicht dagegen ankämpfen, sondern zulassen. Loslassen, fallenlassen, geschehen lassen.

_Das ist es, was du dir gewünscht hast und er gibt es dir._

Es tat nicht weh, kein Schmerz; nur ein fremdes, ungewohntes Gefühl. Gut oder schlecht? Noch nicht wirklich festzumachen.

Brennender Atem in seinem Nacken, ein zitternder Arm unter seinen krallenden Fingern. Dann überraschend plötzlich – Haut auf Haut. Schoß an Hintern, Brust auf Rücken. Umschlungen von Sherlocks Körper, seiner Wärme, seinem Duft. Und voll, so unglaublich voll. So hart und heiß in ihm, dass er glaubte, es würde ihn von innen heraus verbrennen; dass er in Flammen stünde und verglühte. Supernova. Nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch emotional. Totale Nähe und absolute Verbundenheit. Ein nie dagewesenes Gefühl der Hingabe.

„Wie... fühlt es sich an?“

_Ich weiß nicht._

„ _Hng_... seltsam... _hah_... voll...“

„Soll ich... aufhören?“

 _Ich höre deine Unsicherheit – und deine Lust._ _Du bist_ in _mir. Ich spüre dich. Das ist gut._ Es _ist gut._

„Nein, nicht! Nicht aufhören... nur— Bitte... beweg dich.“

„Einen Moment, sonst— Gib mir... nur einen Moment, John...“

„Sh-Sherlock...“

„John...“

_Ich liebe dich..._

_Liebe_ ein zu schwaches Wort. Wie nur sollte er diese Empfindungen in Worte fassen? Es war so viel mehr als simple Begierde und Sex. Oder auch nur das Abhaken eines Wunsches, einer Erfahrung, einer Fantasie. Es war beängstigend und offenbarend gleichermaßen. Es war Geben und Nehmen. Es war ein Moment der Klarheit und Erkenntnis. Finales Ankommen nach einer Reise, von der man nicht wusste, dass man sie überhaupt angetreten hatte. Finden, ohne je gesucht zu haben.

_Du bist ich und ich bin du._

Ein atemloses Stöhnen, als zögerlich ein Rhythmus etabliert wurde, nichtsahnend von Johns wirbelnden Gedanken. Hinein- und Hinausgleiten. Hände, die über Arme und Schultern streichelten, dabei mehr greifen wollten, als sie konnten und sich schließlich um den schweißigen Torso wickelten, um sie gemeinsam auf die Seite zu rollen. Johns Bein angewinkelt und bebende Finger, die zwischen die Schenkel geschoben wurden, in Erwartung, eine harte Erektion zu stimulieren.

„Es gefällt dir nicht...“

„Was? Sherlock? Nicht... nicht aufhören...“

„Das hier...“ Ein pointierter Griff zu dem halbharten Penis. „Du magst es nicht...“

„Ich mag es. Es ist nur so... _hng..._ neu... ungewohnt. Mehr als ich erwartet habe... Warte...“ Umständliches Rutschen auf zerwühlten Laken. „Lass mich umdrehen. Ich will dich sehen.“

Der unsichere Blick aus gläsernen Augen gepaart mit Sorge, Liebe und Verlangen. Er traf John ins Mark. Was hatten sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Er musste Sherlock ins Gesicht blicken und Sherlock musste ihn sehen können. Ihn lesen können, damit er wusste, welche Gefühle und Wonne er auslöste. Dass alles gut war. Dass er _angekommen_ war.

„Komm her und küss mich.“

Gewisperte Worte zwischen feuchten Lippenpaaren und Zungenspitzen. Zwischen Zähnen und stockendem Atem. Gespreizte Beine und eine ruhige Hand, die einen harten Penis führte. Ineinander verhakte Blicke, als der gelockerte Muskelring erneut überwunden wurde. Oh. _Oh._

„Das ist es...“

„John... _John_...“

Finger, die in dunkle Locken fuhren, dann über Brauen, Wangen, Lippen strichen. „Nein, nein. Mach nicht die Augen zu. Sieh mich an. Sieh _mich. Ja..._ “

Erst noch ein wenig unsicher wurde der Rhythmus bald stetiger. Dann fester, bestimmter. Und plötzlich – Feuerwerk im Innersten. Stimulation hypersensibler Nervenbündel. Johns halbharter Penis, so schnell mit Blut gefüllt und aufgerichtet, dass es ihn schwindlig machte.

„ _Ah!_ “

Eine Hand an der Erektion, frenetisch. Ein Stöhnen. _John._ Herausgepresst zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. So intensiv und beinahe verzweifelt, dass es sich fast wie eine geschluchzte Entschuldigung anhörte. Und dann – Stillstand in der Bewegung und schubweise Wärme, als der Höhepunkt Sherlock wegriss.

„Entschuldige...“

„Nein, nein. Bitte keine Entschuldigung. Das war unglaublich.“

Ungläubiges Lachen und ein verschämtes Gesicht, das sich in Johns Halsbeuge schob. „Red’ keinen Unsinn. Ich bin so schnell gekommen... Das ist peinlich.“

„Und du glaubst gar nicht, wie heiß das war...“

„Wirklich?“

„Oh ja... Und nun...“ Eine Handbewegung zu der vernachlässigten Erektion zwischen den Bäuchen und ein heißer Kuss auf einen wilden Haarschopf. „Könntest du mir hierbei behilflich sein?“

„Oh... Natürlich... Was willst du?“

„Deinen Mund? Und deine Finger. Bring mich zum Kommen, Sherlock.“

 

*

 

Die Beine ineinander verhakt, die Arme um ihre Oberkörper geschlungen lagen sie dicht zusammen; nicht willens, sich voneinander zu lösen. Finger streichelten über jedes erreichbare sich langsam abkühlende Stückchen Haut.

„Es tut mir leid...“

„Hör auf damit“, murmelte John. Er nahm Sherlocks Hand in seine und küsste jeden einzelnen Fingerknöchel. „Es gibt nichts, was dir leid tun müsste. Glaub mir, ich habe bei meinem ersten Mal nicht halb solange durchgehalten wie du.“

„Es war aber nicht mein erstes Mal.“

Seufzend drehte sich Sherlock auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke, was John dazu veranlasste, sich aufzustützen und sich in Sherlocks Gesichtsfeld zu schieben.

„In gewisser Weise war es das. Zumindest hat es sich für mich so angefühlt. Und ich fand es fantastisch. _Du_ bist fantastisch. Danke, dass du mir das ermöglicht hast.“

Zärtlich küsste er Sherlocks verkniffene Lippen, bis sie weich und nachgiebig wurden und den Kuss erwiderten.

„Außerdem – wenn sich jemand entschuldigen muss, dann wäre das wohl eher ich.“

Verdattert löste sich Sherlock von John und sah ihn fragend an.

„Naja. Immerhin habe ich dich doch sehr gedrängt. Ich hoffe, du hast dich nicht von mir überrannt gefühlt?“

Kopfschüttelnd zog Sherlock John wieder an sich. „Nein, John. Ich wollte das... schon lang und...“

„Es hat dir also gefallen?“

John spürte Sherlocks Nicken in der Dunkelheit mehr, als dass er den bejahenden Laut hörte. Müde und zufrieden legte er den Kopf auf Sherlocks Brust und lächelte, als warme Finger begannen, durch sein kurzes Haar zu kraulen.

„Das nächste Mal will ich dich reiten“, wisperte er gegen eine Brustwarze.

„Das war nicht nur eine einmalige Sache zum Testen?“ Der Unglaube war Sherlock deutlich anzuhören. „Du willst das wiederholen?“

„Oh ja.“

 

*

 

Genauso schnell wie John in die Baker Street gezogen war, zog auch der Alltag ein. Vielleicht ein überraschender Umstand, doch John konnte sich nicht erinnern, sich jemals so schnell irgendwo zuhause gefühlt zu haben. Oder ob er überhaupt jemals so vollumfänglich angekommen war wie in 221B.

Neben der zentralen Lage, der zauberhaften Vermieterin und dem heimeligen Chaos tat natürlich Sherlock sein Übriges, damit sich John willkommen fühlte. Dabei agierte der noch nicht einmal aktiv oder bewusst, doch seine ganze Präsenz – ob absorbiert über dem Mikroskop, nachdenklich über einem Fall brütend oder fokussiert auf ihn – sorgtedafür, dass Johns Tage kurzweilig waren.

Der Sex war fantastisch, atemberaubend und brillant. Er konnte wild und zügellos, aber auch sanft und liebevoll sein. Nie gab Sherlock John dabei das Gefühl, ihm lediglich einen Gefallen zu tun und partnerschaftliche Pflichterfüllung zu leisten – wie er es in seinen vorherigen Beziehungen oftmals erlebt hatte. Im Gegenteil; der Appetit, den beide fortwährend aufeinander hatten, war unersättlich.

Am Nachmittag, nachdem Sherlock die Uniform aus der Reinigung am anderen Ende der Stadt geholt hatte, wurde John regelrecht von seinem Partner attackiert. Zwar war die Nacht in Grimpen nicht reproduzierbar, jedoch hatten sie festgestellt, dass der Küchentisch genau die richtige Höhe besaß, damit John den fügsamen Sherlock nach belieben darauf drapieren, dessen Beine auf seine Schultern legen und sich bis zur Ekstase in ihn Treibenkonnte. Sie stellten auch fest, dass sich die Scherben eines heruntergefallenen Erlenmeyerkolbens in Windeseile über den Küchenboden verteilten und dabei in allen Ritzen verschwanden. Außerdem dass Mrs Hudson über einen erlesenen Musikgeschmack verfügte, wenn sie die Anlage in ihrem Wohnzimmer auf höchste Lautstärke stellte, um die Geräusche aus 221B zu übertönen.

Doch es war nicht nur Johns ausgefülltes Liebesleben. Es waren die kleinen Dinge, die er in der Baker Street und seinem Zusammenleben mit Sherlock genoss. Geteilte Momente und Augenblicke. Gemeinsame Abende vor dem prasselnden Feuer des Kamins oder eine Sendung im Fernseher. Das regelmäßige Kochen, das sie immer häufiger partnerschaftlich erledigten. Anregende Gespräche und ehrliche Worte. Hier und da ein Zanken, das den Haussegen kurzzeitig wackeln ließ, ohne einander im Anschluss wirklich böse zu sein oder das große Ganze in Frage zu stellen. Ab und an ein richtiges Date. Mal ein Ausflug ins Museum, ein Abendessen in einem schicken Restaurant, ein Film im Kino. Einmal sogar der Besuch eines klassischen Konzertes. Die Karten, laut Sherlock, das Präsent eines Klienten.

Außerdem war da noch die Arbeit mit Sherlock. Mehr als einmal hatte John ihn inzwischen begleitet, wenn Sherlock für das Yard oder private Klienten tätig war.

Nach wie vor war John völlig fasziniert von Sherlocks Tätigkeit als Consulting Detective, von seiner Art zu denken, den hochkomplexen Deduktionen, aber auch von seinem unerbittlichen, manchmal regelrecht groben Verhalten anderen Menschen gegenüber.

John ertappte sich immer häufiger dabei, die Wohnungsanzeigen in der Tageszeitung zu überblättern oder die Annoncen, welche ihm über diverse Immobilienportale per Mail zugesandt wurden, ungelesen in den Papierkorb zu verschieben. Der Wunsch, sich schnellstmöglich etwas Neues zu suchen, rutschte immer weiter in den Hintergrund. Und auch Sherlock machte nicht den Eindruck, Johns zeitnahen Auszug zu forcieren oder ihn gar bei der Wohnungssuche zu unterstützen. Im Gegenteil, gerade zu Anfang, als John sich noch mit mehr Nachdrücklichkeit umgesehen hatte, hatte Sherlock jede potentielle Bleibe mit abwertenden Deduktionen schlechtgeredet. Wie er dies bei dreizeiligen Inseraten bewerkstelligte, war John zwar ein Rätsel, welches er jedoch nicht hinterfragte.

Insbesondere jetzt – als die Vorweihnachtszeit langsam an die Türen klopfte, schien Johns Auszugfür beide Männer in weite Ferne gerückt zu sein.

Auch Jeanette ließ John endlich in Ruhe. Sie hatte noch ein paar wenige Kontaktversuche unternommen, indem sie ihn per Mail anschrieb oder ihm minutenlange Nachrichten auf dem Anrufbeantworter der Festnetznummer seiner alten Wohnung hinterlassen hatte, bis er sie auf beiden Medien geblockt hatte.

Ein einziges Mal war sie bei seiner Arbeitsstelle aufgetaucht. Glücklicherweise war John an diesem Tag nicht in der Praxis gewesen. Sarah hatte Jeanette kurzerhand hinausgeworfen und ihr gedroht, die Polizei zu rufen, sollte sie die Praxis noch einmal betreten. Alle Mitarbeiter wurden angewiesen, entsprechend zu handeln.

Auch von Victor war nichts zu hören, sodass es den Anschein machte, als habe der Mann Sherlock und ihre gescheiterte Beziehung endlich ad acta gelegt.

Es könnte alles so perfekt sein. Wenn da nicht... _Was?_

John konnte es nicht greifen, doch immer wieder beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass Sherlock ihm etwas verheimlichte.

Manchmal war er einfach verschwunden oder sprach stundenlang nicht und starrte grimmig vor sich hin. Hin und wieder glaubte John, ihn mit jemandem reden zu hören. Doch wann immer er nachsehen ging, war Sherlock allein.

Zunächst war John beunruhigt gewesen, ob Sherlock ihn belog und nicht doch ein massiveres Drogenproblem hatte als angenommen. Dass er aktiver Konsument war. Ein Junkie...

Doch diese Sorge schien sich nicht zu bewahrheiten, denn Sherlock zeigte keinerlei Symptome oder Auffälligkeiten. Auch eine klammheimliche Inspektion der Wohnung, auf die John wahrlich nicht stolz war, hatte glücklicherweise keinerlei illegale Substanzen zu Tage befördert.

Natürlich war Sherlock die Überprüfung durch John nicht entgangen. Nachdem er von einem Besuch in der Pathologie zurückgekommen war, hatte offensichtlich ein Blick auf John genügt, um dessen nachmittägliches Schnüffeln zu erkennen.

Sherlock hatte seinen Mantel über den Sessel geworfen, war schnurstracks ins Schlafzimmer gegangen und hatte die Tür hinter sich zugeschlagen, ohne John eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen oder ihn zur Rede zu stellen.

Als Johns schlechtes Gewissen nach einigen Minuten unerträglich wurde und Sherlock keinerlei Anstalten machte, das Schlafzimmer zu verlassen, wollte er schließlich reumütig zu ihm gehen und sich entschuldigen. Gedämpftes Murmeln aus dem Raum, hielt ihn jedoch davon ab, ihn zu betreten. Also ging John unverrichteter Dinge zurück ins Wohnzimmer, da er vermutete, dass Sherlock telefonierte – bis dessen Mobiltelefon in der Manteltasche läutete.

Der Anruf lockte Sherlock schließlich aus dem Schlafzimmer. Atemlos lauschte John dem maschinenpistolenartigem Stakkato, mit dem Sherlock seinem Anrufer Informationen entlockte. Wenn John die einseitigen Satzfragmente korrekt zusammensetzte, hatte man die Leiche einer jungen Frau in ihrem Bett gefunden. Die Todesursache war bislang unbekannt, jedoch war ihr ganzer Körper von roten Malen übersät.

Nachdem er das Gespräch beendet hatte, schlüpfte Sherlock in seinen Mantel und sah John auffordernd an.

„Kommst du?“

„Ich... natürlich.“

John beeilte sich, in Schuhe und Jacke zu schlüpfen und Sherlock hinterherzueilen, der bereits zur Tür gegangen war.

„Sherlock, warte“, hielt John ihn im Treppenhaus zurück.

„Was?“

„Es tut mir leid, okay? Ich hätte nicht... es ist nur so, dass du...“

John unterbrach sich. Eine Entschuldigung, bei der man sein Gegenüber eines Fehlverhaltens beschuldigte, um seine eigene Untat zu rechtfertigen, war substanz- und wertlos.

Als John nicht weitersprach und sichtlich nach Worten rang, rollte Sherlock mit den Augen und setzte seinen Weg ins Erdgeschoss fort. An der Eingangstür drehte er sich jedoch noch einmal zu John um.

„Wenn du das nächste Mal das Bedürfnis hast, mich zu kontrollieren, bring zumindest nicht meinen Sockenindex durcheinander.“

Rasch griff John nach Sherlocks Hand und drückte sie eindringlich. Er blickte Sherlock in die Augen, in der Hoffnung, er möge seine lauteren Absichten in seinem Gesicht ablesen können.

„Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Es tut mir _wirklich_ leid. Wir reden später darüber, einverstanden?“

 

*

 

Sie kamen nicht zu einem klärenden Gespräch. Der Fall hielt beide Männer in Atem.

John konnte Sherlock auf dem Zenit seiner Brillanz beobachten. Er war fasziniert und gleichermaßen besorgt.

Sherlock vibrierte regelrecht. An Schlaf oder Essen war nicht zu denken. Der Fokus messerscharf auf die tote Frau und deren verzweifelte Schwester gerichtet.

Inzwischen wusste man, dass die Todesursache auf ein bis dato unbekanntes Gift zurückzuführen war, jedoch nicht, wie die Substanz in ihren Blutkreislauf gelangt war.

Die Vermutung, dass ein Schlangenbiss für die Vergiftung ursächlich sein könnte, löste sich in Luft auf. Ebenso der Verdacht, dass der Verlobte der Toten, welcher Schlangen als Haustiere hielt, für ihren Tod verantwortlich war. Keines seiner Tiere passte zu dem gefundenen Toxin. Außerdem war der Zusammenbruch des Mannes, als er vom Tod seiner Partnerin erfahren hatte, laut Sherlock nicht vorgetäuscht gewesen.

Am dritten Abend war John kurz davor, den völlig erschöpften Sherlock höchstpersönlich ins Bett zu tragen und ihn irgendwie zu zwingen, zumindest ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Besorgt beobachtete er, wie Sherlock zum wiederholten Mal durch das Schlafzimmer der Toten tigerte und die Hände in die Haare grub. Er murmelte selbstvergessen und unverständlich vor sich hin. Nur ab und an konnte John ein Wort oder Satzfragment aufschnappen. Was er hörte, richtete die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken auf.

_Idiot..._

_Halt den Mund..._

_Nutzlos..._

_Dummkopf..._

_Sei endlich still..._

_Bist es nicht wert..._

_Geh endlich..._

_Bitte, lass mich..._

Als Sherlock begann, grob an seinen Haaren zu ziehen, entschied John einzuschreiten und stellte sich unerbittlich in seinen Weg.

„Sherlock, hör auf. Du bist völlig kaputt.“

Sherlock stoppte abrupt und verzog das Gesicht, als hätte man ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und stieß er ein kaltes Lachen aus.

„Ich weiß, dass ich kaputt bin, John. Das wissen wir doch beide. Was willst du? Mich reparieren?“

Erschrocken zuckte John zurück. Sherlocks Ausbruch überraschte ihn. Noch viel mehr schockte ihn jedoch der garstige Tonfall, den seine Stimme angenommen hatte. Er erinnerte John schmerzhaft an die Nacht, in der sie sich beinahe getrennt hatten.

Erschöpft, aber nicht willens, erneut eine ähnliche Situation zuzulassen, hob John beschwichtigend die Hände und legte sie zaghaft um Sherlocks Gesicht. Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, als Sherlock ihn gewähren ließ und sich nicht zurückzog oder erneut verbal austrat. Im Gegenteil – Johns Berührung schien Sherlock zu beruhigen.

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint, Sherlock. Das weißt du doch.“

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern, wirkte unschlüssig und hoffnungsvoll zugleich.

„Ich wollte damit sagen, dass du erschöpft und müde bist. Am liebsten würde ich dich nach Hause bringen, dir etwas zu essen machen und dich ins Bett stecken. Ein heißer Tee, vielleicht ein warmes Bad und...“

Verwundert zog John seine Hände zurück, als Sherlock verblüfft die Augen aufriss und ein leise _Oh_ ausstieß.

„Was ist los, Sherlock?“

„Das ist es. Das _ist_ es!“

Ein harter Kuss presste sich überraschend und ruckartig auf Johns Lippen und ließ ihn schmerzhaft aufstöhnen. Doch so schnell Lippen und Zähne nach ihm geschnappt hatten, verschwanden sie auch wieder.

„Brillant. Du bist einfach brillant...“, murmelte Sherlock, während er sich umdrehte und zielstrebig in das angeschlossene Badezimmer der Toten ging.

„Was? Was hab ich denn gemacht?“

Noch bevor John Sherlock in den angrenzenden Raum folgen konnte, kam der auch schon wieder zurück und hielt triumphierend ein Fläschchen in den Händen.

„Das ist es. Die Schwester unseres Opfers hat angegeben, dass sie bei Stress stets ausgedehnt gebadet hat. Die Frau stand kurz vor ihrer Hochzeit – natürlich war sie gestresst. Und dieses Produkt“, Sherlock hielt John den Badezusatz entgegen, „habe ich noch nie im Handel gesehen. Du?“

Nachdenklich drehte John die dunkelbraune Flasche von links nach rechts. Zögerlich schraubte er den Deckel ab und roch daran. Der süßliche Duft von Vanille und etwas, das er als orientalisch beschreiben würde, stieg ihm in die Nase. Es erinnerte ihn an ein Parfüm, das Jeanette gerne getragen und welches ihm stets Kopfschmerzen beschert hatte. Angewidert schraubte er das Badeöl wieder zu und las das Etikett. _Roylotts._

„Hm. Die Marke sagt mir nichts. Ist das eines dieser Bioprodukte, die man nur im Fachgeschäft bekommt?“

Grinsend schüttelte Sherlock den Kopf. „Das ist die Firma des Stiefvaters der Frauen. Ich wette, er ist für den Tod verantwortlich.“

Eine Analyse des Badeöls bestätigte letztendlich Sherlocks Verdacht. Als Scotland Yard den Verdächtigen befragen wollte, kamen sie jedoch zu spät. Der Mann hatte sich in seiner Küche erhängt. Ein Abschiedsbrief war nicht zu finden und so blieb die Frage nach dem _Warum_ unbeantwortet.

 

*

 

In dieser Nacht lagen sie eng beisammen. Sherlocks Kopf ruhte auf Johns Brust, der träge durch die weichen Locken strich.

„Hab ich dir eigentlich schon mal erzählt, dass ich immer schreiben wollte?“

Die Haare kitzelten Johns Hals, als Sherlock den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich habe überlegt, ob ich einen Blog anfangen sollte.“

Sherlock schien nach den vergangenen Tagen nicht in Gesprächslaune zu sein, machte jedoch ein fragendes Geräusch.

„Ich könnte über dich schreiben. Über uns. Deine Fälle. Das könnte gut für deine Kundengewinnung sein... _Die gesprenkelte Blondine,_ was meinst du?“

„Oh mein Gott, das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?!“, lachte Sherlock ungläubig. „Und dann auch noch so ein Titel? Außerdem denke ich nicht, dass potentielle Kunden angelockt werden, wenn sie von meinem Versagen lesen.“

Verwundert unterbrach John das Streicheln und zupfte sanft an Sherlocks Schopf, bis dieser den Kopf hob und ihn ansah. Trotz des Zwielichts im Schlafzimmer, konnte John den Widerwillen in Sherlocks Augen erkennen.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass du bei dem Fall versagt hättest?“

Seufzend zuckte Sherlock mit der Achsel und senkte seinen Blick.

„Der Mann ist tot, John. Er hat sich umgebracht und sich so der Verantwortung für seine Taten entzogen. Wir wissen nicht, warum er es getan hat. Haben die Töchter ihn an seine verstorbene Frau erinnert? War es wegen Geld? War er einfach verrückt? Nicht einmal einen Brief hat er hinterlassen. Tun Menschen so etwas nicht, John? Einen Brief hinterlassen?“

„Sherlock, hey. Du hast nicht versagt. Es war seine Entscheidung, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Er wollte sich den Konsequenzen nicht stellen. Vielleicht war er verrückt, vielleicht war er gierig. Vielleicht war er aber auch einfach nur feige. Wir wissen es nicht. Aber zumindest hast du das Gift gefunden und herausbekommen, wie es Julia Stoner getötet hat. Außerdem hast du ihrer Schwester das Leben gerettet. Sie hatte den gleichen Badezusatz in ihrem Zimmer. Ohne dich wäre sie vermutlich auch bald tot gewesen.“

Nachdrücklich presste John einen Kuss auf Sherlocks Kopf. „Du bist kein Versager. Du bist ein Held.“

Schnaubend löste sich Sherlock aus der Umarmung, drehte sich auf die Seite und zog die Decke über seine Schultern.

„Mach aus Menschen keine Helden, John. Helden existieren nicht. Und selbst wenn, dann wäre ich keiner von ihnen.“

 

*

 

Tage später saß John nachdenklich auf dem Sofa. Auf dem Tisch stand ein Whiskeytumbler, auf dessen Boden noch ein Rest goldene Flüssigkeit glänzte.

In der Hand hielt John einen zerknitterten Brief, das Kuvert aufgerissen, der Inhalt über den Tisch verteilt. Müde warf er den Umschlag daneben, stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Er presste die Handballen gegen seine Lider, bis schwarze Schatten die farbigen Muster, die vor seinen Augen tanzten, ablösten. Er presste, bis es wehtat. Er presste, bis ein Schlüssel in die Haustür im Erdgeschoss gesteckt wurde und vertraute Schritte nach oben kamen. Er presste immer noch, als Sherlock in den Raum kam und nach ihm rief.

„John?“

Seufzend lockerte John den Druck und rieb sich kräftig über das Gesicht, bevor er die Hände senkte. Lautstark sog er Luft durch die Nase in seine Lunge. Nachdenklich betrachtete er Sherlock, der im Türrahmen stand und ihn mit besorgtem Blick musterte.

Puderzuckerartig bedeckte eine hauchfeine Schicht Schnee die feste Wolle des Belstaffs. Feuchtigkeit glitzerte in den dunklen Haaren und sammelte sich in den Spitzen.

„Es schneit? Es schneit doch fast nie in London...“, murmelte John geistesabwesend.

„John, was ist los?“

Ruckartig machte sich Sherlock vom Türrahmen los und trat in den Raum, nur um abrupt wieder stehenzubleiben, als John antwortete.

„Victor hat mich heute in der Praxis besucht...“

„Victor? Was...“

Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete John auf die Bilder und den Brief auf dem Tisch.

„Er hat mir das gebracht...“

Verloren nahm John eines in die Hand und betrachtete das schwarzweiße Abbild.

„...er hat mich außerdem gefragt, ob ich ihn schon kennengelernt habe. Deinen Schatten. Deinen ständigen _Begleiter_...“

 

+++  
  
tbc

 

 


	56. Chapter 56

Sherlock spürte, wie jegliche Wärme aus seinem Körper wich. Die ledernen Handschuhe, die er sich auf dem Weg die Treppen hinauf abgestreift hatte, entglitten seinen Fingern und fielen lautlos zu Boden. Sein eigener Atem hallte unnatürlich laut in seinen Ohren wider, während alle anderen Geräusche nur gedämpft zu ihm durchdrangen.

_Dein Schatten, dein ständiger Begleiter..._

Die Welt blieb stehen, rastete ein wie ein verrostetes Zahnrad. Verkantet zwischen dem Hier und Jetzt.

„Tss-tss-tss...“, zischte es schräg hinter ihm. Gänsehaut überzog Sherlocks Nacken und schlich über seinen Rücken wie ein Rinnsal Eiswasser.

Die männliche Gestalt stieß sich von der Wand ab, entfaltete die verschränkten Arme und hakte die Daumen in die Gürtelschlaufen seiner Anzughose, während er lässig an Sherlocks Seite spazierte. Der Blick aus tiefschwarzen Augen musterte ihn neugierig. „Ist das nicht bezaubernd? Dein Ex scheint sich hervorragend mit deinem... _Freund_ zu verstehen. Gut genug, dass sie in deiner Abwesenheit über mich sprechen.“

Der Mann war kleiner als Sherlock, aber er wusste, dass dieser Eindruck täuschen konnte. Mit angehaltenem Atem verfolgte er die wenigen Bewegungen aus dem Augenwinkel, nicht bereit, sich seinem Tyrannen gänzlich zu stellen. Mit einem gehässigen Grinsen schob sich dieser zwischen Sherlock und John und strich die öligen schwarzen Haarsträhnen zurück, die ihm in die Stirn gefallen waren.

Es war das erste Mal, dass sich die Stimme in einer menschlichen Form materialisiert hatte.

Furcht kroch durch Sherlocks Venen wie schnellwirkendes Gift. Seine Fingerspitzen waren taub, die Glieder kribbelten, als ob abertausende Ameisen darüber krabbelten. Ob sich Julia Stoner auch so gefühlt hatte, als sie langsam aber sicher von dem Toxin dahingerafft worden war?

Sherlock versuchte vergeblich zu schlucken. Seine Zunge klebte an seinem Gaumen. Sein Blick huschte nervös zwischen dem Mann und John hin und her. Der hatte sich jedoch kein Stück gerührt. Festgefroren starrte er noch immer gedankenverloren auf die Bilder, die auf dem Wohnzimmertisch verteilt lagen.

Die Bilder...

Sherlock war im Begriff, den Mann aus dem Weg zu schieben, um sie genauer zu betrachten. Aber etwas hielt ihn zurück, die Gestalt zu berühren; sich ihr zu nähern. Sie mochte kleiner sein, aber ihre Präsenz war gewaltig. Wie eine Mauer aus dichtem, schwarzen Rauch. Rauch, der langsam seine Lunge füllen und ihm die Luft zum Atmen rauben würde.

Als er dem düsteren Blick des anderen begegnete, ging ein schmerzhafter Ruck durch Sherlock. Er fühlte sich entblößt, verurteilt, gejagt. Kalter Schweiß brach auf seiner Stirn und unter seinen Achseln aus; die Zehen in seinen Schuhen verkrampften sich Halt suchend. Der Drang zu fliehen war überwältigend.

„Du musst sie dir nicht genauer ansehen. Ein peripherer Blick und Johns Reaktion haben dir alles verraten, was du wissen musst, Sherlock.“

 _Aber warum?!_ , brüllte es in seinem Kopf. Keine Silbe brach über seine Lippen.

„Ist es nicht offensichtlich? So ist er nun mal. Ein Mann wie jeder andere“, sagte die Gestalt und blickte nachsichtig auf John hinab. „Er ist menschlich. Auf eine enttäuschende Art und Weise, wirklich. Er ist nichts _Besonderes_ , nur weil du meinst, ihn zu lieben. Aber Liebe, Sherlock, Liebe ist eine Illusion.“

Sherlock spürte, wie sich ein Abgrund in seinem Inneren auftat; spürte, wie sein fragiles Nervengerüst ins Wanken geriet und in die endlose Tiefe zu stürzen drohte. Wie sollte er all das aufhalten? Wie konnte er es rückgängig machen? Wie konnte er retten, was sie sich so mühsam erkämpft hatten?

Er hob seinen Blick und sah John auf der anderen Seite des Abgrund stehen. John, der ebenfalls in die Tiefe sah und betrübt seinen Kopf schüttelte. John, der sich abwendete und das Kind in den Arm nahm, das diese furchtbare Frau in sich trug.

John, der von Bienen und ihrem gemeinsamen Lebensabend gesprochen hat...

„Das ist nicht— Das kann einfach nicht— Nein! Ich bin noch nicht bereit!“, stammelte Sherlock und griff mit beiden Händen in seine Haare, zog an den Locken, bis Schmerz über seine Kopfhaut zuckte. 

„Oh, Sherlock...“, sagte die Stimme in gespielter Empathie. „Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit.“ Der Mann trat ein Stück näher an Sherlock heran, legte ihm einen Finger unter das Kinn und hob es an, sodass sie sich in die Augen sahen. „Zum Schluss sind nur noch wir beide übrig. Du... und _ich_.“

 

 

„— _rlock!_  Sherlock!“

Sherlock blinzelte. Zweimal, dreimal. Nur langsam schälte sich sein Verstand aus den wirren Gedanken und seine Sicht rückte wieder in den Fokus. Johns Gesicht materialisierte sich vor ihm, Panik in den Augen. Tiefe Sorgenfalten ließen ihn älter erscheinen, als er tatsächlich war.

„John...“, krächzte Sherlock. Sein Mund war trocken, seine Kehle ausgedörrt.

„Gott sei Dank... Ich... ich dachte schon...“ John beendete seinen Satz nicht. Stattdessen griff er nach Sherlocks Handgelenk und zog ihn mit sich auf das Sofa. Ohne von Sherlock abzulassen, sah er zu ihm auf, die Brauen noch immer besorgt verzogen und die Mundwinkel nach unten gerichtet. Überdeutlich spürte Sherlock das leichte Zittern, das durch Johns Körper ging.

(Nervosität. Unbewusste Muskelspannung. Fliehen oder Kämpfen.)

(Kämpfen... wofür?)

„John...“, wiederholte Sherlock hilflos. Er konnte all die Gedanken, die durch seinen Kopf rasten, nicht greifen, nicht ausdrücken, nicht hinauslassen in die Realität. Wie sollte er erklären, dass es ihn umbringen würde, John zu verlieren? Er wusste, dass ein Teil von John ihn liebte. Aber er wusste auch, dass John ein Mann war, der Verantwortung übernahm; der nicht vor seinen Pflichten davonrannte. Dass John ein Mann war, der das nötige Potential hatte, ein hervorragender Vater zu sein – in einer Familie, in der es für Sherlock keinen Platz geben würde.

„Ich...“ John holte tief Luft und drückte Sherlocks Hand in seiner noch ein wenig fester. „Ich mache mir Sorgen... Sherlock.“

Sherlock schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, wandte sich ein Stück ab und räusperte sich auf der Suche nach Worten hilflos. Mit den Fingern der freien Hand wischte er sich über die Augen, froh darüber, sie trocken vorzufinden. Kleine Siege.

„Schon gut“, murmelte Sherlock und blickte auf Johns Hand hinab, die seine umklammert hielt. Die Knöchel standen weiß hervor und im Schein der Zimmerbeleuchtung schimmerte eine kleine Narbe über Johns Daumengelenk, die Sherlock nie zuvor aufgefallen war. Scheinbar war sie nur zu sehen, wenn das Licht in einem bestimmten Winkel auf die Haut fiel. Es gab noch so viele Dinge, die er nicht über John wusste. Dinge, die er nie erfahren würde.

Was machte eine weitere Lüge aus, wenn Johns sich dafür leichter von ihm trennen könnte?

„Es wird alles in Ordnung sein“, sagte er und meinte damit das Kind. Er griff nach einem der Ultraschallbilder und betrachtete die schwarzen und weißen Pixel, die das neue Leben auf absonderliche Weise kodierten. Zwei weiße Kleckse in einem größeren schwarzen Bereich. Da war keine Ähnlichkeit mit John... oder Jeanette. Jedenfalls noch nicht.

 _Idiot_ , schimpfte Sherlock in seinem Kopf. Es würden noch Monate, wenn nicht gar Jahre vergehen, bis eine klare Ähnlichkeit zu den Eltern ersichtlich sein würde. Aber all das war unwichtig, denn Sherlock war kein Teil dieser Einheit aus Mutter-Vater-Kind. Würde nie auch nur ein Teil dieses Bundes sein. Kein Onkel, nicht einmal ein naher Freund der Familie.

Jeanette hatte diesen winzigen Teil von John bekommen und ihn sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes einverleibt. Ein Akt von wenigen Sekunden, der nun dazu führte, dass John aus seinem Leben gerissen werden würde und— Sherlock kniff die Augen zu und unterbrach sich gleichzeitig selbst, als er spürte, wie die Abwärtsspirale seiner Gedanken immer schneller rotierte.

„Das ist nicht, was ich meine.“ John pflückte das Ultraschallbild aus Sherlocks Hand und warf es achtlos auf den Tisch. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um _dich_ , Sherlock! Wovon hat Victor gesprochen, als er von deinem Schatten, deinem ständigen Begleiter gesprochen hat?“ Das Drängende in Johns Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

_Ah, „Sorgen“... und wie sehen diese Sorgen aus? Versuchslabor und Psychiatrie?_

„Ich will nicht darüber reden“, schnappte Sherlock und versuchte halbherzig, sich aus der Umklammerung loszumachen. Doch John ließ nicht locker. Er griff nach Sherlocks anderer Hand und zog beide zu sich, sodass Sherlock sich ihm zuwenden musste. Doch statt ihm den Gefallen zu tun, wehrte sich Sherlock, bis er sich lösen und aufstehen konnte.

_Ich wette, er hat bereits Mycroft informiert. Oder ist er direkt zu den Männern mit den weißen Jacken gegangen? Steckt er mit Victor unter einer Decke?_

„Bleib hier! Wir können nicht ewig die Augen davor verschließen, Sherlock. Denkst du wirklich, dass ich nicht mitbekomme, wie du immer wieder mit dir selbst sprichst, wenn du gestresst bist? Wie du... wie du dich niedermachst und aufs ärgste beschimpfst?!“

_Ein klein wenig Motivation hat noch niemandem geschadet!_

Sherlock blieb stehen und rieb über seine Handgelenke. Sie pulsierten schmerzhaft, wo John die Finger in seine Haut gegraben hatte. Wärme staute sich unter seinem Mantel und stand in einem widersprüchlichen Kontrast zu der Kälte, die durch seinen Körper kroch.

 _Für Kleingeister wie ihn_ muss  _das nach Wahnsinn aussehen._

Er drehte sich zu John um und funkelte ihn wütend an. Instinktiv wusste er, dass die Gestalt der materialisierten Stimme hinter ihm an der Wand stand, ein Bein lässig angewinkelt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt; das Geschehen aufmerksam studierend.

„Ich bin nicht verrückt!“

 _Kuckuck!_ , äffte die Stimme.

„Das habe ich auch gar nicht behauptet!“, verteidigte sich John ebenso laut wie Sherlock.

„Du magst Arzt sein, John, aber ich habe dich nicht um eine Diagnose gebeten. Wenn du dich nicht mit einem _Freak_ abgeben willst, dann... oh, warte. Das musst du ja jetzt gar nicht mehr! Deine übereifrige Libido hat bereits dafür gesorgt, dass du deine DNS verteilt und Nachkommen gezeugt hast.“

„Ich habe nicht— Das—“

 _Sieh doch, wie er jetzt zurückrudern will, als ob das alles_ nicht _sein Plan gewesen wäre!_

„Was, John? Was?! Willst du jetzt auch noch behaupten, immer ein Kondom benutzt zu haben? Ich war also der Erste, bei dem du keins benutzt hast, ja?! Erzählst du das allen deinen Betthäschen?“

_Oh! Oooh! Treffer versenkt!_

„Sherlock...“ Johns Stimme war mit einem Mal sehr ernst und ein paar Oktaven tiefer, als Sherlock sie je zuvor gehört hatte. Im Normalfall hätte das eine geraunte Wort gereicht, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Aber das hier – das war kein Normalfall.

_Er hätte dich eh verlassen, Sherlock. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit!_

John sog tief die Luft ein und schien in Gedanken bis zehn zu zählen, ehe er sie wieder entließ und aufstand, um sich Sherlock mit gestrafften Schultern gegenüberzustellen.

„Ich verstehe, dass du wütend bist. Die Situation ist... schwierig.“ Sherlock schnaubte verächtlich und verschränkte verteidigend die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich habe dich nicht belogen, Sherlock. Ungeschützter Sex kam für mich nie infrage – bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als wir zusammengekommen sind. Schlicht und ergreifend weil ich mit niemand anderem mehr zusammen sein möchte.“

John machte einen halben Schritt auf Sherlock zu und war schon im Begriff, seine Linke nach ihm auszustrecken, hielt jedoch mitten in der Bewegung inne. „Selbst wenn es wahr sein sollte und Jeanette von mir schwanger ist“, sagte John und hob hilflos die Schultern. „Selbst wenn du mich zum Teufel jagst, weil ich mir Sorgen um dich mache. Selbst wenn du noch nicht bereit bist, dir von mir helfen zu lassen...“

Sherlock spürte, wie die Kraft aus seinen Händen wich und der gnadenlose Griff um seine Oberarme nachließ. Unsicher und zutiefst irritiert blickte er zu John, verweilte jedoch in seiner abwehrenden Haltung, immer ein Stück von John weggedreht und nicht bereit, irgendetwas zu erwidern.

„Ich will _dich_ , Sherlock. Ich _liebe_ dich und ich werde nicht aufhören, dir das zu sagen, bis du es mir endlich glaubst.“

Nachdenklich drehte Sherlock den Kopf und sah zu der materialisierten Stimme. Der Mann hatte die Augenbrauen grimmig verzogen und funkelte John argwöhnisch an, bevor er zu Sherlock aufblickte.

_Du glaubst ihm das nicht wirklich, oder?_

Vor Sherlocks innerem Augen huschten die zahlreichen Momente vorbei, in denen John ihm seine Liebe gezeigt hatte. Nicht nur verbal formuliert, sondern in unzähligen Taten ausgedrückt. Wieder und wieder hatte er Sherlocks Marotten erduldet oder sich zumindest mit ihnen arrangiert. Einige besonders schwierige hatte er sogar begrüßt, regelrecht zelebriert. Er hatte sich nicht abwimmeln lassen, hatte seine eigenen Unsicherheiten überwunden und war trotz ihrer gänzlich unterschiedlichen Natur an Sherlocks Seite verharrt.

Er war alles, was Sherlock sich jemals erträumt hatte. Sein Leuchtfeuer.

„Doch, das tue ich. Ich liebe ihn“, sagte Sherlock mit einer nie gekannten Überzeugung. Erst Johns überraschtes Luftholen ließ ihn gewahr werden, dass er die Worte laut ausgesprochen hatte – und dass John sie falsch verstehen könnte. Langsam wandte er sich John erneut zu und sah ihn verunsichert an. „Ich liebe dich, John. Mehr als alles andere.“

„Sherlock.“ Mit nur zwei Schritten hatte John die Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückt und Sherlock in seine Arme gezogen. Eine Hand zwischen den Schulterblättern, eine in seinem Nacken drückte er Sherlock eng an sich und atmete erleichtert aus.

Sherlock erwiderte die Geste und schmiegte sich in Johns Haar. „Es tut mir leid. Was ich gesagt hab... das alles. Es war nicht fair von mir“, wisperte er erschöpft. 

„Ich weiß“, sagte John und schüttelte gleichzeitig den Kopf, um das eine zu bejahen und das andere zu verneinen. „Schon gut. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht so gemeint hast.“ John legte beide Hände an Sherlocks Wangen und musterte ihn ernst, bevor er ihn sanft küsste.

Sherlock erwiderte den Kuss und klammerte sich an John, wie um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nichts trennen würde. Eher am Rande realisierte er, wie sich die düstere Gestalt im Hintergrund auflöste und – zumindest für den Moment – verschwand. Er presste seine Stirn gegen Johns, küsste ihn noch einmal und atmete erschöpft aus.

Der Belstaff wog eine Tonne auf Sherlocks Schultern. Nach der ganzen Aufregung war nun auch das letzte bisschen Adrenalin verbraucht. Seine Glieder zitterten, er fühlte sich ausgelaugt, völlig am Ende.

John erfasste die Situation viel schneller als Sherlock. Geistesgegenwärtig schob er den schweren Wollmantel über Sherlocks Schultern und ließ ihn zu Boden gleiten, bevor er Sherlock auf das Sofa manövrierte und den blauen Morgenmantel, der vergessen auf dem schwarzen Sessel lag, über Sherlock ausbreitete. Er blickte in Richtung Küche, überlegte wohl, eine Kanne Tee aufzusetzen, verwarf den Gedanken jedoch gleich wieder, um Sherlock nicht allein zu lassen.

Stattdessen griff er nach der Whiskyflasche und goss etwas von dem Inhalt in seinen Tumbler. „Hier, trink das.“

Dankbar nahm Sherlock einen kräftigen Schluck und kniff die Augen zu, als der Alkohol wie Feuer in seinem Magen brannte. Er reichte das Glas zurück und seufzte erneut.

Es vergingen einige Minuten, in denen sie nur still nebeneinander saßen. Sherlock konnte praktisch physisch wahrnehmen, wie sehr John weitere Fragen zu seinem Zustand auf der Zunge brannten. Aber wie sollte er sie beantworten? Er wusste ja selbst nicht, was mit ihm los war.

„Es...“ Sherlock klappte erschrocken den Mund zu, als er realisierte, wie laut seine Stimme in dem chaotischen Wohnzimmer widerhallte. Bang sah er sich um, doch die seltsame Gestalt hatte sich nicht wieder materialisiert.

Stattdessen hatte sich John zu ihm gedreht und sah ihn aufmerksam an, als ob er nur auf ein Startsignal gewartet hätte.

Sherlock blies die überschüssige Luft aus seiner Lunge und verbarg verzweifelt das Gesicht in seiner Hand. „Ich weiß nicht genau... wie lange das schon geht.“

„Okay“, sagte John mehr zur Bestätigung, dass er verstanden hatte, als um Verwunderung auszudrücken.

„Da ist... diese Stimme.“

Es verging eine weitere Minute, ehe Sherlock ausreichend Wörter beisammen hatte, um einen weiteren Satz bilden zu können.

„Sie... macht mir Vorwürfe, wenn ich Fehler mache.“

„Fehler?“

„Wenn ich falsche Schlüsse ziehe... oder wenn ich etwas hätte vorhersehen müssen... eine logische Konsequenz bestimmter Vorkommnisse. Das Verhalten von Leuten.“

„Hm...“, machte John. Es sah so aus, als hätte er zu dieser Aussage noch mehr zu sagen, behielt es jedoch für sich. Ganz so, als ob er Sherlocks Redefluss nicht unterbrechen wollte.

„Die Stimme ist... harsch und... unerbittlich. Immer und immer wieder. Ich kann sie nicht zum Schweigen bringen“, ergänzte Sherlock und zog den als Decke fungierenden Morgenmantel über seine zitternden Schultern.

„Hörst du sie immerzu?“, fragte John.

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Nur wenn ich... verunsichert bin. Oder meine Fehler von anderen bemerkt werden. Wenn ich mich bloßstelle...“ Es war unsagbar seltsam, über diese Sache zu sprechen. Es hörte sich albern an, geradezu lächerlich. Diese Dinge tatsächlich zu formulieren und in einen öffentlichen Raum zu stellen, barg das Risiko, die Stimme direkt wieder auf den Plan zu rufen. Doch dankenswerter Weise blieb sie in diesem Moment stumm – auch wenn Sherlock keinen Zweifel daran hatte, dass sie sich zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt für seinen Verrat rächen würde.

„Hast du jemals... mit jemandem darüber gesprochen?“ John brauchte das Wort _Therapeut_ nicht aussprechen, es hing deutlich zwischen ihnen im Raum.

„Nur einmal...“, sagte Sherlock zögerlich und ballte die Hände unter dem Morgenmantel zu Fäusten. „Während des Entzugs. Du kannst dir sicherlich denken, wie das Urteil des Arztes ausfiel.“

„Ja, leider... Wenn es um eine Form von Drogenmissbrauch geht, wird das gern als Auslöser für alle möglichen Probleme gesehen, weil das in den meisten Fällen tatsächlich der Grund sein mag. Tief greifende Ursachen werden da gar nicht erst hinterfragt.“

Nachdenklich nickte Sherlock. Nur allzu gut erinnerte er sich an das Gespräch mit jenem ersten Arzt, der ihn damals behandelt hatte; an den Begriff _Psychose_. Er hatte die Drogen als Ursache und den Entzug als Lösung gesehen, jedoch keinen ernsthaften Blick hinter die Fassade des Problems geworfen. War es da verwunderlich, dass es Sherlock so schwer fiel, sich anderen Menschen anzuvertrauen?

Sherlock seufzte und rieb sich über die Stirn. Kopfschmerzen bahnten sich an. „Wenn überhaupt, dann haben die Drogen geholfen, die Stimme zum Schweigen zu bringen...“, sagte Sherlock und bereute seine Worte sogleich. Wenn das nicht nach einem Junkie klang, was dann?

John gab jedoch nur einen verständnisvollen Laut von sich und kommentierte die Aussage nicht weiter.

„Ich wollte nur etwas Ruhe habe. Mich auf die Dinge konzentrieren, die wirklich wichtig waren, und mich nicht nur mit meinem verletzten Ego auseinandersetzen.“

„Vielleicht... musst du aber genau das tun. Dich mit dir und deinen Gefühlen auseinandersetzen.“

John hob abwehrend die Hände, als Sherlock ihn zweifelnd ansah. „Ich weiß es nicht, Sherlock. Zum einen bin ich nicht dein Therapeut und zum anderen möchte ich das auch gar nicht sein.“

Verletzt schnaubte Sherlock und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.  _Ich bin es nicht wert_ , dachte er und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er spürte, wie es in seinen Augenwinkeln zu brennen anfing.

„Nein, versteh mich nicht falsch“, setzte John nach. „Ich will nicht dein Therapeut sein, weil ich nicht gleichzeitig dein Partner sein kann. Und ich will definitiv dein Partner sein.“

Eine warme Hand legte sich auf Sherlocks Knie. Sherlock betrachtete sie einen Moment lang, bevor sein Blick den dazugehörigen Arm hinaufwanderte und bei Johns Mund hängenblieb.

„Du meinst, ich sollte es noch einmal versuchen? Eine Therapie?“

John nickte langsam. „Wir könnten Ella fragen... Sie wird dich vermutlich nicht als Patient aufnehmen können, da ich bereits ihr Patient bin und sie gegebenenfalls voreingenommen ist, aber...“ John drückte Sherlocks Knie unter dem blauen Stoff fester, als er sah, wie er die Brauen zweifelnd zusammenzog.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich habe dich ihr gegenüber das eine oder andere Mal erwähnt, sodass sie eine Vorstellung von dir haben wird. Eine Vorstellung, die stark von meinen Gefühlen für dich beeinträchtigt ist. Vielleicht ist das auch gerade gut – ich weiß es nicht... In jedem Fall könnte sie dir wohl jemanden empfehlen, der... sensibler mit deiner Situation umgeht und sich nicht auf den Drogenkonsum versteift.“

Eine weitere Therapie... oh Gott...

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken“, murmelte Sherlock unentschlossen.

 

*

 

John schlief in dieser Nacht sehr unruhig. Immer wieder wälzte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere und vergewisserte sich, dass Sherlock noch neben ihm lag, bevor er sich mit einem erschöpften Grunzen abwendete und erneut einschlief.

Sherlock beobachtete diesen stillen Kampf in der Nacht und fragte sich, was John wohl durch den Kopf ging. Sie hatten nach dem Thema Therapie nicht mehr viel gesprochen. Während Sherlock duschen gegangen war, um den kalten Angstschweiß abzuwaschen, hatte John etwas beim Chinesen bestellt, fest davon überzeugt, dass es ihnen beiden besser ginge, wenn sie nur etwas Anständiges essen würden.

Als Sherlock in Pyjama und Morgenmantel aus dem Schlafzimmer gekommen war und sich die Haare trocken gerubbelt hatte, waren die Ultraschallbilder verschwunden. Sherlock hatte das schweigend zur Kenntnis genommen. Zu viele Dingen waren an diesem Abend bereits aus den dunklen Ecken gekrochen, um ihnen das Leben schwer zu machen, sodass er dieses Manöver nicht weiter hinterfragt hatte. Sie brauchten dringend ein wenig Zeit, um ihre Wunden zu lecken und ihre mentalen Kräfte neu zu formieren. Aber die Ruhe war höchstens oberflächlich.

Sherlock drehte sich auf die Seite und betrachtete Johns Nacken, lauschte den tiefen Atemzügen. Er wollte die Hand nach ihm ausstrecken und die Falten in dem T-Shirt glattstreichen, unterließ es jedoch, um John nicht erneut zu wecken. Sherlock konnte sich nicht erinnern, ob John je ein T-Shirt im Bett getragen hatte. Eine weitere Barriere zwischen ihnen.

Das Baby...

Wie sollte das funktionieren? John würde sich seiner Verantwortung nicht entziehen wollen, davon war Sherlock überzeugt. In der Konsequenz hieße das, dass Sherlock sich damit arrangieren musste, Jeanette zukünftig ständig zu sehen. Vielleicht könnte er sich zurückziehen, im Hintergrund herumgeistern, bis die drei lange genug _Familie_ gespielt hatten. John mit Jeanette allein zu lassen, erschien Sherlock wie eine abgrundtiefe Dummheit. Er war sicher, dass sie in so einer Situation alles daran setzen würde, John zurückzugewinnen.

Und selbst wenn John sie davon überzeugen konnte, dass eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen aussichtslos war, war eher nicht davon auszugehen, dass Jeanette Sherlock in ihrem Leben akzeptieren würde...

Sherlock seufzte in die Dunkelheit.

Auf dem Ultraschallbildern hatte etwas von zwölfter Schwangerschaftswoche gestanden. Es war relativ unwahrscheinlich, dass Jeanette nicht schon vor diesen Aufnahmen davon gewusst – oder zumindest einen Verdacht gehabt hatte. Sie hatte diesen Zeitraum vermutlich bewusst abgewartet, um der Diskussion um eine Abtreibung zu entgehen – nicht dass John sie dazu hätte zwingen können. Jedoch kannte sie Johns ehrbares Verhalten und wusste folglich, dass er sich auf diese Art eher fügen würde.

Aber... warum hatte sie die Bilder nicht mit der Post geschickt – oder persönlich vorbeigebracht? Wäre der Effekt so nicht noch stärker gewesen? Warum hatte ausgerechnet Victor sie gebracht? Warum hatte er nach wie vor Kontakt zu Jeanette? Warum befand er sich noch immer in Sherlocks Peripherie, obwohl sie seit Monaten getrennt waren?

Plötzlich sehr wütend schlug Sherlock die Bettdecke beiseite und ging zu dem Stuhl, auf dem seine Hose lag. Er holte das Handy aus der Tasche und schaltete es ein. Der Akku war beinahe leer und blinkte kläglich. Victors Nummer hatte er zwar geblockt, aber der Kontakt befand sich nach wie vor auf dem Gerät. Einen Moment lang zögerte er, sein Daumen schwebte unschlüssig über der Schaltfläche, dann löste er die Blockierung auf und begann zu schreiben.

_Warum hast du John die Bilder gebracht? Was hast du noch mit Jeanette zu schaffen? – SH_

Kaum dass Sherlock die Nachricht abgeschickt hatte, sah er, dass man ihm bereits eine Antwort schrieb.

_Schön von dir zu hören! Das wurde aber auch langsam Zeit._

_Ich bin nicht an Smalltalk interessiert. Beantworte meine Frage – SH_

_Nach allem, was ich für dich getan habe? Ein wenig mehr Dankbarkeit ist da schon angebracht, Darling._

_Wovon sprichst du? – SH_

_Ist das dein Ernst? Die Briefe, die Blumen, die Konzertkarten... denkst du wirklich, diese Dinge fallen vom Himmel?_

Ein kalter Knoten zog sich in Sherlocks Brust zusammen, sein Atem stockte. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Briefe, Blumen, Konzertkarten?! Er erinnerte sich an all diese Dinge, hatte sie aber nie mit Victor in Verbindung gebracht, weil er absolut sicher gewesen war, jeglichen Kontaktversuch seines Exfreundes abgewehrt zu haben. Aber...

Dunkel erinnerte sich Sherlock daran, wie er diverse Briefe ohne Absender ungelesen in den Papierkorb geworfen hatte; wie er die geschenkten Konzertkarten einem dankbaren Klienten zugeschrieben hatte, ohne ihre tatsächliche Herkunft hinterfragt zu haben; wie er angenommen hatte, die ständig wechselnden Blumensträuße seien von Mrs Hudson, nur weil sie diejenige gewesen sein musste, die die Lieferung an der Tür in Empfang genommen und in die Wohnung gestellt hatte.

_Dumm, dumm, dumm!!_

_Ich bin immer für dich da. Das weißt du doch, Sherlock._

Unfähig zu reagieren starrte Sherlock entgeistert auf die Nachricht und spürte, wie ein kalter Schauer über seinen Nacken lief. Die Batterieanzeige blinkte erneut.

_Selbst in diesen wahrlich schweren Zeiten kannst du jederzeit zu mir zurückkommen..._

Sherlock schluckte schwer.

_Ich bin immer für dich da. Immer._

Sherlock hörte Victors Stimme in seinem Kopf; hörte, wie er die Worte aus seinen Nachrichten in sein Ohr wisperte; hörte, wie sie sich mit anderen Sätzen vermischten, die Victor ihm während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit zugeflüstert hatte.

Hörte, wie sich die Tonlage veränderte.

Hörte, wie sich Victors Stimme mit jener Stimme synchronisierte.

Er musste das alles beenden, bevor der Wahnsinn ihn endgültig packte. Auf der Stelle.

 

+++

tbc

 


	57. Chapter 57

Müde rieb sich John über seine schmerzende Schulter. Er fühlte sich wie gerädert, sein ganzer Körper tat weh. Insbesondere die großflächige Narbe und die Sehnen seiner Rotatorenmanschette zwickten, außerdem krampfte sein rechtes Bein. Von den Kopfschmerzen, die hinter seiner Stirn pochten, ganz zu schweigen.

Er hatte außerordentlich schlecht geschlafen und sich laufend von links nach rechts gewälzt. Mehr als einmal hatte er im Halbschlaf die Hand ausgestreckt und nach Sherlock getastet. Wann immer er die Wärme des anderen Körpers gespürt hatte, war er zurück in den unruhigen Schlummer gefallen, der ihn die ganze Nacht begleitet hatte. Bis zu dem Augenblick, als er im Morgengrauen ins Leere gegriffen hatte.

Mit pochendem Herzen war John aufgeschreckt. Das Kissen neben ihm war ähnlich zerknittert wie sein eigenes, jedoch war das Laken bereits deutlich abgekühlt. Nichts war von Sherlocks Restwärme zu spüren. Er musste das Bett bereits vor längerer Zeit verlassen haben.

„Verdammt“, murmelte John und strampelte die Decke von sich. Noch während er eine Hand durch den Ärmel seines Morgenmantels schob, öffnete er mit der anderen die Schlafzimmertür und rief nach Sherlock.

Die Wohnung antwortete ihm mit Schweigen. Nichtsdestotrotz suchte John mechanisch alle Räume ab, ging sogar hinauf in das zweite Obergeschoss, um in dem Zimmer, in dem er seine restlichen Umzugskartons aufbewahrte, nachzusehen. Doch alle Räume waren leer und Sherlock verschwunden.

Seufzend ging John ins Badezimmer, erleichterte sich und suchte in dem Badezimmerschränkchen nach Ibuprofen, um seine Schmerzen zu bekämpfen. Er schluckte das Medikament mit etwas Wasser aus dem Hahn und ging anschließend ins Wohnzimmer, um nach seinem Mobiltelefon zu suchen.

Enttäuscht stellte er fest, dass Sherlock ihm weder eine Mitteilung geschickt, noch eine handschriftliche Nachricht hinterlassen hatte.

Der rationale Teil in John schalt sich selbst einen Idioten und mahnte ihn zur Ruhe. Schließlich war es nicht das erste Mal, dass John morgens aufwachte und Bett und Wohnung leer vorfand. Sherlock war ein eigenständiges Individuum und nicht verpflichtet, sich bei John abzumelden, wenn er nach draußen ging.

Nichtsdestotrotz peitschte Adrenalin durch seine Adern und beschleunigte seinen Herzschlag um ein Vielfaches. Selbst wenn er an seine eigene Vernunft appellierte und vermutlich sogar froh sein sollte, ein wenig Zeit für sich allein zu haben, um die Informationsflut des gestrigen Tages zu verarbeiten, war er in Sorge über Sherlocks Verbleib.

Nach Ablenkung suchend ging John in die Küche, füllte den Wasserkessel und schob zwei Scheiben Brot in den Toaster. Routiniert bereitete er sein karges Frühstück zu und verspeiste es lustlos, ohne dabei viel zu schmecken. Der Honig, den er auf dem Toast verstrichen hatte, kam von der kleinen Imkerei in Grimpen und war inzwischen fast aufgebraucht. Die gemeinsamen Tage im Moor schienen vor einer Ewigkeit passiert zu sein, auch wenn erst wenige Wochen vergangen waren. So viel war in der Zwischenzeit passiert. Nachdenklich schraubte er das Glas zu und stellte es auf die Anrichte.

Nervös leerte er seinen Tee und stellte Teller und Besteck ins Waschbecken. Schließlich gab er dem inneren Drang nach und griff nach seinem Telefon, um Sherlocks Nummer zu wählen.

Es klingelte einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Dann war die Leitung tot.

_Fuck!_

Wütend pfefferte John das Handy auf den Küchentisch und stützte das Gesicht in seine Hände.

Unentwegt kreisten seine Gedanken um Sherlock und um das, was er ihm gestern offenbart hatte. Natürlich hatte John längstens vermutet, dass _etwas_ mit Sherlock nicht in Ordnung war. Doch über das Ausmaß der zerstörerischen Gedanken und die Präsenz einer _Stimme_ , die Sherlock quälte, war John nach wie vor erschüttert.

Hatte er zu lange weggesehen? Hätte er nicht viel früher schalten und eingreifen müssen? Herrgott, er war Arzt und beinahe rund um die Uhr an Sherlocks Seite. Hatte ihn seine Liebe blind und taub gemacht? Oder hatte er am Ende einfach nicht hinsehen wollen?

All die kleinen Spitzen, die Victor bei ihren wenigen Treffen bezüglich Sherlock fallen gelassen hatte; die vagen Andeutungen von Mycroft Holmes. Selbst Sherlock war, so glaubte John zumindest, hin und wieder ein Hinweis auf die _Stimme_ herausgerutscht. Und John hatte es schlichtweg ignoriert.

„Fuck!“

_Hoffentlich macht er keine Dummheiten..._

Die Sorge um Sherlock steigerte sich im Minutentakt. Machtlosigkeit gehörte für John zu den meistgehassten Gefühlen. Und augenblicklich war er völlig entmachtet.

Mit krampfender Hand nahm er erneut sein Telefon auf und drückte auf Wahlwiederholung.

_Das ist die Mailbox von Sherlock Holmes. Wenn Sie mich bezüglich eines Falls beauftragen woll—_

„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!“ Fluchend beendete John den Anruf.

Was konnte er tun? Sollte er Greg oder gar Mycroft anrufen? Oder würde er mit solch einer übereifrigen Aktion nur wieder grenzüberschreitend handeln? Wie kürzlich, als er die Wohnung nach Drogen abgesucht hatte? So ein Handeln wäre albern und irrational. Immerhin war Sherlock noch nicht lange weg. Wenn er überhaupt _verschwunden_ war. Vielleicht war er schlicht und ergreifend spazieren, heimlich eine rauchen, frisches Brot für ein gemeinsames Frühstück besorgen...

All das waren mögliche, logische Szenarien. Und doch täuschte nichts über dieses lauernde Gefühl der Gefahr in Johns Bauch hinweg. Ein Prickeln, das in seinem Magen brannte und die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken aufstellte. Eine Empfindung, eine Intuition, die ihn zutiefst beunruhigte.

Abschätzend blickte er auf das Mobiltelefon, das er nach wie vor in der verkrampften Hand umklammerte. Er beschloss, zu duschen und sich anzuziehen. Wenn Sherlock bis dann nicht aufgetaucht war, würde er weitere Schritte einleiten und Mycroft anrufen.

 

_*_

 

Das Läuten an der Wohnungstür ließ John zusammenfahren. Mrs Hudson hatte sich vor zwei Tagen verabschiedet um ihre Schwester zu besuchen, sodass John rasch das Handtuch, mit dem er seine Haare frottierte, fallen ließ, den bereitgelegten Wollpullover über den Kopf zog und ins Erdgeschoss eilte, um den Besucher einzulassen. Er hoffte inständig, dass es Sherlock war, der seinen Schlüssel vergessen hatte und dass ihm somit weitere Sorgenfalten und der Anruf bei Mycroft erspart blieben.

Schwungvoll öffnete er die Tür, nur um sie am liebsten wieder in die Angelnzu werfen.

„Jeanette? Was willst du denn hier?“

Auf der Eingangsstufe stand seine Exfreundin, dick in einen Wintermantel und Schal gewickelt und blickte John erwartungsvoll entgegen.

„Willst du mich nicht hereinbitten?“

Entnervt schüttelte John den Kopf. „Absolut nicht. Du kommst äußerst ungelegen. Außerdem wüsste ich nicht, was wir—“

„John!“, unterbrach Jeanette ihn unwirsch. „Du hast mich in letzter Zeit oft genug ignoriert oder auflaufen lassen. Aber willst du jetzt wirklich immer noch behaupten, wir beide hätten nichts zu besprechen?“

Pointiert blickte sie auf ihren Bauch, ohne die Implikation direkt zu benennen. Das musste sie auch nicht. Denn ihre Stimme war immer schriller geworden und John besorgt, dass sie ihm auf offener Straße eine Szene machen würde. Dass sie diesbezüglich keine Hemmungen hatte, war ihm nach ihrem Aufeinandertreffen im Supermarkt vor einiger Zeit noch bestens in Erinnerung. Also trat er zähneknirschend beiseite und ließ die Frau ein. Wütend stampfte er nach oben.

In der Wohnung hörte er das Klicken der Haustür und Jeanettes leise Schritte, die ihm ins Wohnzimmer folgten. Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte John sich gegen seinen Sessel und musterte Jeanette mürrisch, ohne ihr einen Sitzplatz anzubieten.

„Hier wohnst du jetzt also?“

Die Abscheu war ihr deutlich anzuhören und anzusehen, als sie ihren Blick mit verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck über das von John so liebgewonnene Chaos in 221B wandern ließ. Neugierig schritt sie das Zimmer ab, fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über den Staub auf dem Kaminsims und zuckte erschrocken zurück, als ihr Blick auf die leeren Augenhöhlen des Totenschädels fiel.

John ballte eine Hand zur Faust, um den aufsteigenden Tremor unter Kontrolle zu bringen, als er Jeanettes Inspektion schweigend beobachtete. Diese Frau gehörte hier nicht hin. Sie war ein Eindringling, der in seiner Wohnung nichts verloren hatte.

_Seine Wohnung._

Die Erkenntnis, dass er nicht plante, wieder aus dieser Wohnung auszuziehen, überraschte ihn nur marginal. Denn wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, wusste er schon lange, dass er in der Baker Street und mit Sherlock sein Zuhause gefunden hatte.

Ein Grund mehr, seine Exfreundin schnellstmöglich wieder nach draußen zu befördern.

„Was willst du hier, Jeanette?“

Wie vom Donner gerührt blieb die Frau vor dem Bücherregal stehen und drehte sich um. Hätte John nicht bereits zahlreiche Ausbrüche ihrerseits miterlebt, würde er unter ihrem sengenden Blick vielleicht zusammenzucken. So rollte er jedoch nur entnervt die Augen und sah sie abwartend an.

„Du weißt genau, warum ich hier bin.“ Zärtlich strich sie über ihren Bauch, der von dem festen Wollstoff des Mantels gänzlich verdeckt war. „Ich bin schwanger von dir. Wir bekommen ein Baby.“

„Oh, bitte!“ John lachte humorlos auf. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dir das abnehme?“

„Du hast die Ultraschallbilder gesehen. Victor hat mir gesagt, dass—“

„Victor...“, knurrte John aufgebracht. „Wenn ich noch einmal Victor in meiner... Okay, ganz langsam. Wie genau soll ich dich geschwängert haben?“

Affektiert zog Jeanette eine fein modellierte Augenbraue nach oben und grinste spöttisch. „Das _wie_ muss ich dir sicherlich nicht erklären, oder?“

„Nein, aber dann vielleicht das _wann_? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal überhaupt in dir gekommen bin. Wann hatten wir das letzte Mal Sex?“

„An... ich... an deinem Geburtstagstag?“ Plötzlich klang Jeanette nicht mehr so selbstsicher, straffte aber gleich daraufhin die Schultern und verschärfte ihren Ton erneut. „Ich hoffe, daran kannst du dich noch erinnern?“

„Mag sein. Aber wir haben immer verhütet und das Kondom ist nie gerissen. Ich habe das immer kontrolliert. _Wenn_ du schwanger bist, wieso sollte das Kind von mir sein? Hast du nicht in der gleichen Woche mit Victor gevögelt?“

„John... musst du mir das immer noch vorwerfen? Nach allem, was du mit Sherlock... Naja, wie dem auch sei. Ich weiß, wie sehr dich das mit Vic verletzt hat.“ Zerknirscht senkte sie den Blick und sah John unter ihren langen Wimpern bittend an. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Victor ist keine Gefahr für uns. Er ist lediglich ein guter Freund geworden. Ich liebe nur dich und trage unser Kind unter meinem Herzen. Es ist dein Baby. Eine Mutter weiß so etwas...“

Auffordernd streckte sie die Hand nach John aus, der tief die Luft durch die Nase einsog und sich zur Ruhe zwang.

Bereits gestern Abend hatte er mit Sherlock über seinen Verdacht sprechen wollen, dass Jeanette in ihrem Irrsinn einen neuen Plan entwickelt hatte und ihn nun mit einem Kind – oder zumindest der Behauptung, schwanger zu sein – an ihn binden wollte.

Er hatte gehofft, dass Sherlock ihn mit seinem analytischem Verständnis in seinem Verdacht bestätigen würde und dass sie gemeinsam nach einer Lösung suchen könnten. Da ihr Gespräch jedoch eine völlig andere Richtung eingeschlagen hatte als gedacht, hatte John weder die Kraft noch die Nerven gehabt, das Thema Jeanette anzuschneiden.

Wagemutig beschloss er, Jeanettes Reaktion mit einer Lüge zu testen.

„Ich bin unfruchtbar.“

Interessiert beobachtete John, dass der intuitive Griff Jeanettes nicht – wie bei einer schwangeren Frau zu erwarten – an den Bauch ging, sondern dass sie sich Halt suchend in den Aufschlag ihres Mantels krallte.

„Du bist... ich... wann... wann hättest du mir das sagen wollen? Wir haben eine gemeinsame Zukunft geplant!“

„Wir haben eine gemeinsame Zukunft geplant?! Das... wow...“ Seufzend fuhr sich John über das Gesicht und machte eine einladende Handbewegung auf das Sofa. „Setz dich. Wir müssen das hier endlich ein für alle Mal klären.“

Mit ausreichendem Sicherheitsabstand nahm John neben Jeanette auf dem olivgrünen Leder Platz und drehte sich in ihre Richtung. Aufmerksam beobachtete er die Frau, die nun ihre Hände im Schoss gefaltet hatte und nervös die Finger knetete.

„Du bist nicht schwanger, oder?“

Ohne John anzublicken, schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Was sollte die ganze Farce dann? Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?“, zischte John.

„Ich... ich...“

Bestürzt sah John, wie Tränen auf Jeanettes schmale Hände fielen. Zum ersten Mal hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie kein Ausdruck eines theatralischen Ausbruchs ihrerseits darstellten sondern echt waren.

„Jeanette...“, forderte er sie auf weiterzusprechen und bemühte sich dabei um einen freundlicheren Tonfall.

„Ich weiß nicht“, schniefte sie. „Ich denke, ich hätte behauptet, es verloren zu haben, wenn wir erst wieder zusammengekommen wären. Vielleicht wäre ich in der Zwischenzeit wirklich schwanger geworden. Ich hatte gehofft... an unserem Jubiläum... als ich dich besucht habe. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass du mich abweist.“

John sog scharf die Luft ein. „Du wolltest mir an dem Abend ein Kind unterschieben? Du hast nicht nur versucht, mich zu verführen, sondern wolltest schwanger werden? Das ist doch völlig verrückt!“

Fassungslos starrte John auf den Teppich unter seinen Füßen, während Jeanette neben ihm nach einem Taschentuch kramte und sich umständlich schnäuzte. Als sie keine Anstalten machte sich weitergehend zu erklären, ergriff John erneut das Wort.

„Warum? Sag mir warum?“

„Weil ich dich liebe. Weil ich mit dir zusammen sein will. Weil wir zusammengehören!“

„Das ist doch Unsinn!“ Kopfschüttelnd wandte sich John erneut Jeanette zu. „Sieh mich an!“

Nur zögerlich hob Jeanette den Blick und sah John ins Gesicht.

„Jeanette“, setzte er an. „Wir hatten eine gute Zeit, aber du musst selbst zugeben, dass wir nie völlig auf Wolke sieben geschwebt sind. Während unserer Beziehung hast du nie den Anschein gemacht, so völlig von mir... von _uns..._ besessen zu sein. Was ist denn nur passiert?“

„Pah!“, zischte Jeanette. „Ich weiß es, okay?“

Überrascht von der plötzlichen Entschlossenheit in ihrem Blick, zuckte John zurück.

„Du weißt was?“

„Oh bitte, verkauf _du_ mich jetzt nicht für dumm. Victor hat mir alles gesagt!“

„Victor hat dir _was_ gesagt?“

„Naja, alles eben. Von den ganzen Gesprächen, die er mit dir hatte. Von deiner Sorge, etwas im Leben zu verpassen, wenn du nicht wenigstens ein Mal mit einem Mann Sex hast.“ Naserümpfend wandte sie den Blick ab und starrte erneut auf ihre Hände. „Davon, dass du dich unbedingt ausprobieren wolltest, bevor du sesshaft wirst. Dass Vic dir das mit Sherlock ermöglichen wollte – als Freundschaftsdienst. Ein Freundschaftsdienst auch im Hinblick auf mich. Damit du dir keinen Kerl suchen musst und weil Sherlock doch eh immer wieder zu Victor zurückkehren würde. Davon, dass du eine Frau an deiner Seite willst, die um dich kämpft. Die Willensstärke und Durchhaltevermögen beweist. Die _alles_ für dich tun würde“, sagte sich und schnäuzte sich erneut.

„Er hat mir klar gemacht, dass ich nur dranbleiben und Ausdauer haben muss. Andernfalls wäre ich immer die letzte Frau, mit der du zusammen warst. Die Frau, die dafür gesorgt hat, dass du schwul wirst. Dieser Makel würde dann immer an mir haften. Männer erkennen das, sagt er. Mich würde keiner mehr wollen. Aber er hat auch gesagt, dass er Sherlock unterschätzt hat. Dass er total gestört ist und du ihn nicht mehr los wirst. Darum mussten wir jetzt schärfere Geschütze auffahren, um dich vor ihm zu schützen. Deshalb die Idee mit der Schwangerschaft. Victor hat die Ultraschallbilder besorgt und... ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass du keine Kinder zeugen kannst.“

Geschockt lauschte John dem Monolog und traute seinen Ohren dabei nicht. Dass seine Notlüge dieses Geständnis verursachen würde, hatte er nicht geahnt. Überhaupt hatte er nicht mit der Tragweite und Victors unfassbarer Manipulation gerechnet. Er hatte den Mann vollkommen unterschätzt. John war fassungslos und gleichzeitig zutiefst abgestoßen. Außerdem verstärkte sich sein ungutes Bauchgefühl von Minute zu Minute.

„Jeanette! Du weißt, dass das alles völliger Unsinn ist, oder? Hör dir doch mal selbst zu!“

„Ich... ich weiß nicht.“ Augenscheinlich unsicher rieb sie über ihre Oberarme, als würde sie frösteln. „Er ist glaubwürdig. Und immer so lieb zu mir. Victor würde mich doch nicht belügen.“

Einem Impuls folgend stand John auf und ging vor Jeanette in die Hocke. Er nahm ihre Hände in seine und drückte sie.

„Sieh mich an“, bat er sanft. Als sie zaghaft den Blick hob, begann John nachdrücklich zu sprechen. „Ich würde Victor _niemals_ um Rat bitten. Das muss dir doch klar sein. Außerdem würde ich nie solch eine Scharade spielen oder Beweise für die Liebe eines Menschen einfordern. So bin ich nicht. Du kennst mich doch. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich verletzt habe und du andere Erwartungen in unsere Beziehung oder in mich gesetzt hast. Was geschehen ist, ist nicht passiert, weil ich dich verletzen oder schlimmer – testen wollte. Ich habe mich verliebt. Aber eben nicht in dich, sondern in Sherlock. Ich _liebe_ ihn. Das musst du endlich begreifen. Er ist der Mensch, mit dem ich zusammen sein will. Er ist mein Partner. Mein _Perfect Match_.“

„Ich hatte nie eine Chance, oder?“

Nachdrücklich schüttelte John den Kopf.

„Eines Tages wird ein Mensch in dein Leben treten und du wirst realisieren, warum es niemals mit jemand anderem funktioniert hätte. Du warst nicht dieser Mensch für mich, ich aber auch nicht für dich. Wie kannst du an einer Beziehung festhalten wollen, von der du glaubst, getestet, manipuliert und auf den Prüfstand gestellt zu werden? Jeanette – so etwas tut man dem Menschen, den man liebt, nicht an. Verstehst du?“

Leise schniefend sah Jeanette von Johns Gesicht auf ihre miteinander verwobenen Finger. Ihr Nicken war kaum wahrzunehmen, genauso wenig wie das geflüsterte: „Ich glaube ja.“

Erleichtert drückte John ihre Hände und wollte aus der Hocke aufstehen, als sie leise etwas murmelte.

„...sich drum kümmern...“

„Was sagst du?“

Überraschend festigte Jeanette ihren Griff und sah John eindringlich an. „Er hat gesagt, dass er sich darum kümmern wird.“

„Ich verstehe nicht?“

Eine hässliche Ahnung kroch in Form einer eiskalten Gänsehaut über Johns Rücken und seinen Hinterkopf. Gleichzeitig kochte Panik schmerzhaft in seinen Eingeweiden. Er hörte das Blut in seinen Venen pochen; wie es in seinen Ohren dröhnte.

„Victor. Er hat gesagt, dass ich jetzt zu dir gehen soll, damit er sich in Ruhe um den Rest kümmern kann.“

„Um was? Um _was_ will sich Victor kümmern?“

„Sherlock. Er ist bei ihm...“

„Scheiße!“

„John...“

Panisch riss John Jeanette vom Sofa und umfasste ihre Oberarme grob. Er widerstand dem Drang, die Frau zu schütteln. „Wo ist er? Wo ist Victor? Wenn er ihm wieder Drogen... _fuck_! Fuck!“

Johns pure Verzweiflung schien etwas in Jeanette loszulösen. Vielleicht erkannte sie auch endlich, was sich hinter Victors Fassade verbarg.

„Ich kann dich fahren!“

Dankbar nickte John.

„Fahr deinen Wagen vor, ich muss noch etwas holen.“

 

+++  
  
tbc

 


	58. Chapter 58

Sherlock stand unschlüssig vor dem modernen Gebäude, in dem sich Victors Loft befand. Es war sehr früh, die Sonne ging gerade erst über den Dächern der Stadt auf und tauchte die Straßen in ein milchig-oranges Licht. Die Kälte des Winterskroch unter Sherlocks Mantelaufschlag und in die Ärmel. Er hatte sowohl Handschuhe als auch Schal in der Baker Street gelassen, wo John noch immer schlief und sich von einer Seite auf die andere wälzte.

Der Gedanke an John setzte Sherlock erneut in Bewegung. Er drückte den Klingelknopf neben Victors Namen und sah in das schwarze Kameraauge, das den Eingang überwachte. Wenig später wurde der Summer betätigt und die Haustür ließ sich aufschieben. Zielstrebig schritt Sherlock durch den langen Flur zum Fahrstuhl, der rundherum mit Spiegeln versehen war und ihn hundertfach zurückwarf.

Die Wut auf Victor und Jeanette, die ihn die ganze Nacht wachgehalten und letztendlich aus dem Bett geholt hatte, hatte sich während der Fahrt etwas gedämpft. An ihre Stelle trat nun Nervosität begleitet von Erinnerungsfetzen aus jener Zeit, als er mehr oder weniger regelmäßig dieses Haus besucht hatte. Wie oft war er mit gemischten Gefühlen hierher gekommen oder war gegangen?

Die Tür zu Victors Loft war nur angelehnt, der Mann selbst nicht in Sicht. Zögerlich schob Sherlock sie auf und betrat die geräumige Wohnung, bevor er die Tür leise hinter sich ins Schloss schob. Bereits vom Eingangsbereich aus konnte er Victor sehen. Dieser saß mit überschlagenen Beinen auf dem breiten Ledersofa, hatte den linken Arm auf die Rückenlehne gestützt und balancierte zwischen den Fingern seiner rechten Hand eine Zigarette. Er trug nichts weiter als schwarze Pants und ein weißes Hemd, das über seiner Brust aufklaffte.

In einer Mischung aus Neugier und Unsicherheit huschte Sherlocks Blick durch das Loft. Es hatte sich nichts verändert. Das Appartement bestand aus einem einzelnen ausladenden Raum mit einem angrenzenden Badezimmer und einer nicht einsehbaren Terrasse über den Dächern von Camden. Der Architekt, der die ehemaligen Lagerhallen zu hochpreisigen Wohnungen umfunktioniert hatte, hatte seinerzeit ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Der offene Dachstuhl mit den massiven Stahlträgern, die graugestrichenen Ziegelsteinwände und der anthrazitfarbene Holzboden bildeten ein stimmiges Konzept mit den großen Fenstern, die den Raum – unabhängig vom Sonnenstand – mit ausreichend Tageslicht versorgten. Abgerundet wurde das Loft von einer großzügigen Küche mit grauen Hochglanzfronten – stets makellos sauber, da Victor dort nie mehr als einen Kaffee zubereitete. Wenige Schritte hinter dem weißen Ledersofa, auf dem Victor thronte, befand sich das ausladende Bett mit metallenem Rahmen, in dem Sherlock viele Stunden verbracht hatte. Stunden, die er heute am liebsten aus seinem Gedächtnis gestrichen hätte.

„Du hast dir Zeit gelassen“, sagte Victor ruhig. Beiden Männern war klar, dass es bei der Aussage nicht um den Fahrweg von der Baker Street nach Camden ging. „Möchtest du einen Kaffee?“

„Ich bin nicht hier, um Kaffee mit dir zu trinken“, schnappte Sherlock und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

Victor zuckte leichthin mit den Schultern und lehnte sich vor, um seine Zigarette in dem gläsernen Aschenbecher auszudrücken, bevor er aufstand und um den Couchtisch ging.

Sherlock wollte instinktiv ausweichen, kam Victor doch direkt auf ihn zu und blieb erst stehen, als sie einander direkt gegenüberstanden. Es war viel zu nah für eine gewöhnliche Konversation, aber sich abzuwenden und Schwäche zu zeigen erschien Sherlock noch viel unerträglicher als den irritierenden Ausdruck in Victors Augen zu dulden. Er hatte sich kürzlich rasiert und geduscht. Der vertraute Duft der verwendeten Artikel stieg Sherlock in die Nase und verstärkte das Gefühl von Déjà-vu um ein Hundertfaches.

Ein kleines Lächeln zupfte an Victors Mundwinkeln, als er Sherlocks verkniffenes Gesicht betrachtete. „Das weckt Erinnerungen, nicht wahr?“, fragte Victor und spielte damit auf das Parfum an, welches er auch während ihres ersten Dates getragen hatte. Es war ein kräftiger, betörender Duft, der ausgezeichnet zu Victor passte und den Sherlocks Gehirn ganz automatisch mit—

Energisch schob Sherlock den Gedankengang beiseite.

„Warum hast du John die Ultraschallbilder gebracht?“, verlangte Sherlock zu wissen, nicht bereit, auf die Provokation seiner Sinne einzugehen.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich wollte dir zeigen, worauf du dich eingelassen hast, Sherlock. Du kannst nicht ernsthaft erwarten, dass John diese kleine Affäre mit dir noch länger aufrechterhalten wird, wenn er erst einmal Vater geworden ist!“, erklärte Victor und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Das mit dir... das war doch nur eine Phase für ihn. Du musst einsehen, dass dieses kleine Abenteuer nun ihr Ende gefunden hat.“

„Nein!“, rief Sherlock, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Nein?“ Victor schnaubte amüsiert und strich mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über den Aufschlag von Sherlocks Mantel. „Sag mir, wie John auf deinen Schatten reagiert hat. Positiv, ja? Verständnisvoll? Sonst würdest du dich jetzt kaum so zieren. Ach, Sherlock... Glaubst du wirklich, dass er mit dieser Belastung auf Dauer fertig wird? Dass er es ertragen kann, dir dabei zuzusehen, wie du dich selbst zerfleischst?“

Sherlock zuckte zurück, als Victor ihm über die Wange streichelte und lächelte, wandte sich jedoch nicht ab. Er konnte nicht schon wieder davonrennen; musste Victor ein für allemal klarmachen, dass er nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte.

„Bei mir bekommst du, was du brauchst, um deine Dämonen in Schach zu halten, Liebster.“ Victor trat ein Stück beiseite, sodass Sherlock sehen konnte, was auf dem Couchtisch lag. Es war eine unscheinbare hölzerne Schatulle, die bei niemanden außer Sherlock irgendwelche Gefühle ausgelöst hätte. „Ich habe erst kürzlich erstklassigen Stoff bekommen, den ich nur allzu gern mit dir teilen würde.“

Sherlock spürte augenblicklich, wie sich sein Magen in heller Aufregung zusammenzog und Endorphine seine Blutbahn durchspülten. Sein Mund war mit einem Mal so trocken, als hätte er seit einer Ewigkeit nichts mehr getrunken; seine Handflächen hingegen wurden feucht, seine Finger vibrierten. Er hörte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen und sein Herz kräftig gegen sein Brustbein schlagen, als wolle es aus seinem Knochengefängnis ausbrechen.

_Nicht._

Wie durch einen Schleier realisierte Sherlock, dass Victor hinter ihn getreten war und ihm den Mantel von den Schultern streifte. Der schwere Stoff glitt geräuschlos zu Boden und wurde beiseite geschoben. Ein warmer Körper drückte sich gegen seinen Rücken, ebenso warmer Atem schlug gegen sein Ohr, Finger krochen um seine Taille, über seinen Bauch.

„Gott... ich hab dich so sehr vermisst...“, raunte es dunkel. „Findest du nicht auch, dass wir immer den meisten Spaß hatten, wenn wir unsere kleinen Spielchen gespielt haben? Wenn ich dir einen Schuss gesetzt habe – gerade genug, um deine Dämonen in Ketten zu legen und den wahren Sherlock herauszulocken?“

_Tu es nicht!_

Sherlock schluckte und blinzelte irritiert. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die beim Anblick des Kästchens bisher immer an die Oberfläche getreten war und ihn motiviert hatte, den Schritt zu wagen und sich dem Drogenrausch hinzugeben, blieb stumm. Stattdessen sah er nun Johns besorgten Blick und hörte _ihn_.

„Diese eine Nacht, als du oben nicht mehr von unten unterscheiden konntest und dich mir vollkommen hingegeben hast...“, Victor schnurrte ekstatisch in Sherlocks Ohr und verstärkte den Griff um seinen Torso, grub seine Fingernägel in das graue Hemd und die Haut darunter, „du hast so sehr neben dir gestanden, dass ich einfach alles mit dir machen konnte. Das will ich noch einmal erleben.“

„Stopp...“, hörte sich Sherlock sagen, auch wenn es kaum mehr als ein Flüstern war.

Victors Lippen wanderten über seinen Hals, versengten die Haut auf der Suche nach dem hektisch flatternden Puls. „Du hast es doch auch genossen... loszulassen... nicht denken zu müssen... John kann dir nicht das Gleiche bieten.“

Unweigerlich dachte Sherlock an die vergangenen Tage und Wochen zurück. In der ganzen Zeit hatte John zu seiner Entscheidung, mit Sherlock zusammen sein zu wollen, gestanden; hatte sich nicht von seinen eigenen Zweifeln beeindrucken lassen. Es war immer Sherlock gewesen, der Angst bekommen und sich zurückgezogen hatte; Sherlock, der die Beziehung manipuliert hatte, um möglichen Verletzungen vorzubeugen.

Wie konnte es sein, dass ein Mann wie John, der sich selbst vor weniger als einem Jahr noch davon hatte überzeugen wollen, heterosexuell zu sein, all seine Ängste über Bord geworfen und sein Leben um hundertachtzig Grad herumgedreht hatte? Woher nahm er den Mut und die Ausdauer? Woher das Selbstbewusstsein?

_Vielleicht musst du dich mit deinen Gefühlen auseinandersetzen._

Sherlock schluckte schwer.

Vielleicht war das tatsächlich die einzige Möglichkeit, um mit diesem Dämon in seinem Inneren fertigzuwerden. Vielleicht war es der einzige Weg, um sich nicht von Leuten wie Victor zu Dingen überreden zu lassen, die er nicht wollte. Vielleicht konnte er nur so endlich der Partner sein, den John verdiente.

„Fass mich nicht an!“, forderte Sherlock harsch und befreite sich aus Victors Umklammerung.

Victor hob beschwichtigend die Hände und lachte verhalten. „Schon gut, schon gut.“

In diesem Moment klingelte Sherlocks Handy. Bei dem Anrufer konnte es sich nur um John handeln, schließlich hatte er diesem keinerlei Nachricht hinterlassen und war nach einem äußerst aufwühlenden Tag und einer quasi schlaflosen Nacht einfach verschwunden. Eine weitere Angewohnheit, die er dringend in den Griff kriegen musste. Eilig zückte Sherlock das Handy und blickte auf das Display. Erleichterung blühte in seiner Brust auf, als er Johns Namen las.

Im nächsten Moment explodierte Schmerz in Sherlocks Hinterkopf. Er kniff instinktiv die Augen zu und hob eine Hand, um nach der Stelle zu tasten und einen weiteren Angriff abzufangen, realisierte dabei jedoch nicht, dass er bereits in die Knie gegangen war. Er drehte den Kopf, um die Gefahr zu ermitteln und seinen Angreifer ins Visier zu nehmen; um sich wehren zu können, doch stattdessen wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

Das Letzte, das er sah, war Victors Gestalt, die sich in zwei Personen spaltete. Eine Seite lächelte gehässig, während die andere bestürzt auf ihn herabblickte. In seiner Hand hielt er eine volle Flasche Brandy, an der Blut klebte.

 

*

 

Nur mühsam schälte sich Sherlocks Bewusstsein aus der lähmenden Dunkelheit. Sein Kopf pochte ungehalten, seine Glieder schmerzten und ihm war kalt. Mit schnell wachsender Panik realisierte er, dass er seine Arme und Beine nicht bewegen konnte – und dass er nackt war. Er blinzelte gegen das Licht an, das ihm ins Gesicht fiel und versuchte, sich zu orientieren.

Wie lange war er bewusstlos gewesen? Eine Stunde? Zwei? Wo war John?

„Ahh, da bist du ja wieder...“, raunte es zu seiner Linken. Victor stand mit dem Rücken zum Fenster und warf einen langen Schatten auf das Bett, auf dem Sherlock angebunden war. Sein Gesicht war im Gegenlicht kaum zu erkennen. Dicke Rauchschwaden umgaben seinen Körper. Die Glut seiner Zigarettenspitze flammte auf, als er einen Zug nahm und den Qualm langsam ausstieß.

„Mein Kopf...“, knurrte Sherlock, dem es kaum gelang, das Pochen in seinem Schädel soweit zu ignorieren, dass er sich Victor zuwenden konnte.

Victor zuckte nonchalant mit den Schultern. „Es ist nur eine oberflächliche Platzwunde... nehme ich an. Sie blutet nicht mehr.“ Gelassen drückte Victor die Zigarette aus und ging um das Bett herum, den Blick immer auf Sherlocks zitternde Gestalt geheftet. „Das hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben. Ich wollte, dass du aus freien Stücken zu mir kommst. Stattdessen musste ich... nun ja, das ist jetzt auch egal.“ Er setzte sich, streckte eine Hand nach Sherlock aus und streichelte in aller Ruhe über seinen Bauch, hinauf zur Brust und über seinen Hals.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie viele Leute ich bereits in diesem Bett hatte, aber... du warst mir immer der Liebste“, schnurrte er und beugte sich hinunter, um einen einzelnen Kuss auf Sherlocks Brustbein zu setzen – genau dort, wo das Herz hektisch pochte. Seine Hände waren warm und geradezu angenehm im Vergleich zu der Kälte, die sich Stück für Stück unter Sherlocks Haut fraß. Doch gleichzeitig wollte Sherlock nichts lieber, als augenblicklich das Weite zu suchen.

Warum war er nur hierher gekommen?

Sherlock versuchte sich vom Bett zu winden, aber die Fesseln saßen zu fest. Ein kurzer Blick bestätigte, dass es sich um bearbeitete Hanfseile handelte, die besonders weich und strapazierfähig waren. Gegenstände, die vor allem in der BDSM-Szene verwendet wurden und die nicht jeder ohne Weiteres im Haus hatte. Victor hatte früher nie Interesse an Bondagespielchen gezeigt. War das ein neues Hobby? Oder nur eine weitere Facette, die Sherlock nie an ihm wahrgenommen hatte?

„Mach mich los!“, verlangte Sherlock und zuckte gleich darauf zusammen, als Schmerz durch seinen Kopf blitzte.

„Noch nicht“, raunte Victor und platzierte einen Kuss auf Sherlocks angespannten Mundwinkel. Ein von Überlegenheit strotzendes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. „Zuerst möchte ich sehen, ob ich unseren gemeinsamen Freund herauslocken kann.“ 

Übelkeit stieg in Sherlock auf, als sich Victor tiefer über ihn beugte, mit den Nägeln über die Innenseite seiner Schenkel kratzte und in sein Ohr flüsterte. „Und dann werden wir eine Menge Spaß miteinander haben. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, endlich wieder in dir zu sein und dich unter mir zerfallen zu sehen. Du bist so atemberaubend, wenn du dich völlig hingibst.“

Mit wachsender Panik beobachtete Sherlock, wie Victor nach der Schatulle auf dem Nachttisch griff, die ebenfalls ihren Weg in den Schlafbereich des Lofts gefunden hatte, und geradezu liebevoll über ihren Deckel strich. Er öffnete sie, legte damit das violette Samtkissen und die wiederverwendbare Spritze im Inneren frei. Auf dem Glaszylinder der Spritze lag ein kleines Plastiktütchen mit weißem Pulver – es glich jenem, das Victor ihm damals zugesteckt hatte.

„Victor... bitte...“, flehte Sherlock, dem mittlerweile gleichgültig war, wie verzweifelt er klang.

„Oh, keine Sorge, Schatz. Du musst nicht länger warten – ich habe bereits alles vorbereitet. Das Mischen und Filtern habe ich schon erledigt, während du geschlafen hast. Siehst du?“, sagte Victor und nahm eine dünne Phiole mit milchiger Flüssigkeit aus einem Schälchen, das ebenfalls auf dem Nachttisch stand. Darin waren außerdem Desinfektionstücher und Tupfer enthalten.

„Das kannst du nicht tun!“ Sherlock schüttelte energisch den Kopf und kniff die Augen zu, als ihn erneut Schmerz durchzuckte. Er spürte die blutverkrusteten Locken an seinem Hinterkopf kleben. Sein Herz pumpte Adrenalin durch seinen Körper und trotz der Kälte brach Schweiß auf seiner Haut aus. Er wand sich auf dem Laken, stemmte sich gegen die Fesseln, aber nichts half. Ein Gefühl absoluter Hilflosigkeit brach über ihn herein und drohte ihn zu ersticken.

Er musste Victor davon abhalten, seinen Plan durchzuführen. Nur wie? Das Handy! John hatte vorhin versucht, ihn anzurufen. Wo war es? Sherlock wandte den Kopf und entdeckte das Gerät auf dem Nachttisch auf der anderen Seite des Bettes.

Victor, der seine Anstrengung mitverfolgt hatte, schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Dein Handy ist tot, Sherlock, undJohn wird nicht kommen. Ich habe Jeanette zu ihm geschickt, damit sie ihn sich endlich zurückholt. Ich muss sagen, es war wirklich faszinierend zu beobachten, wie leicht sich diese kleine Schlampe manipulieren lässt. So gierig nach Zuneigung und Anerkennung... kommt dir das nicht bekannt vor?“ Victors schnipste gegen den Glaszylinder der Spritze, mit der er die Kokain-Kochsalzlösung bereits aufgezogen hatte, um eine kleine Luftblase von der Wand zu lösen und herauszudrücken.

„Ich habe genauso viel genommen, wie das letzte Mal. Wir haben ja gesehen, dass das ziemlich genau an der Grenze der Zumutunglag, nicht wahr? Ein wenig mehr und wir hätten überdosiert – und _das_ willst du garantiert nicht erleben.“ Er lehnte sich über Sherlock, ein böses Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Stell dir deine schlimmsten Alpträume vor... _hundertfach_ multipliziert. Ein Tanz mit dem Tod. Hoffen wir mal, dass ich mich nicht verkalkuliert habe...!“ Sein Grinsen wurde noch etwas breiter, als er den absoluten Horror in Sherlocks Gesicht sah.

„Nein, nein, nein! Bitte nicht, bitte!“

Ohne sich von Sherlocks Flehen beeindrucken zu lassen, griff Victor nach dem Stauschlauch und wickelte ihn um Sherlocks Oberarm. Mit geübten Griffen desinfizierte er die Armbeuge und tastete nach der pochenden Venen, ehe die Spritze ansetzte. „Je mehr du dich wehrst, desto mehr wird es wehtun, Sherlock. Du weißt doch, dass sich die Venen zusammenziehen, wenn du dich so anstellst.“

Sherlock bäumte sich auf, soweit die Fesseln es zuließen, und stieß einen kehligen Schrei aus, als die feine Spitze seine Haut durchstach. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen, perlten an seinen Schläfen hinunter und versickerten in seinen Haaren.

„Sherlock!!“

Bei dem Klang von Johns Stimme schnellte Sherlocks Kopf herum. Erleichterung und Panik ließen ihn heiser aufschluchzen, als er John und Jeanette im Loft stehen sah, die Eingangstür hinter ihnen stand weit offen.

Auch Victor hatte sich überrascht herumgedreht, hielt aber noch immer die Spritze, die in Sherlocks Arm steckte, zwischen seinen Fingern. Deutlich hörbar knirschte er mit den Zähnen. „Was hast du _getan_?!“, fauchte er in Jeanettes Richtung.

„Oh, Gott“, schluchzte sie und ließ Victors Wohnungsschlüssel fallen. Schockiert hielt sie sich beide Hände vor den Mund, als sie erkannte, in was für eine Situation sie hereingeplatzt waren.

Johns Blick huschte zwischen Victor, Sherlocks nackter, gefesselter Gestalt und der Spritze hin und her. Er hielt eine Hand hoch, wie um alle Anwesenden davon abzuhalten, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu rühren. „Victor... geh weg von ihm.“

Victor sah auf Sherlocks Armbeuge in seiner Hand hinab und lachte schnaubend. „Rettung in letzter Minute... Und ich dachte, so was passiert nur in schlechten Filmen...“, murmelte er, während sein Daumen über den Kolben der Spritze rieb.

Gebannt verfolgte Sherlock das Mienenspiel im Gesicht seines Exfreundes. Ob ihm klar war, dass er verloren hatte? Ob er begriff, dass er nichts tun konnte, um sich aus dieser Situation zu winden?

„Was sollte mich davon abhalten, ihm die Lösung zu spritzen?“, fragte Victor und sah zu John. „Du wirst mich nicht erreichen, bevor ich den Kolben heruntergedrückt habe.“

Sherlock sah, wie John um Worte rang; wie er versuchte, etwas zu finden, dass Sherlock vor diesem Schicksal bewahren könnte.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht“, gab John zu. „Und du weißt auch, was ich mit dir tun werde, wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege. Aber willst du Sherlock das wirklich antun? Willst du mitansehen, wie der Mann, der dich einst geliebt hat, leidet?“

Victor lachte schallend. „Oh, bitte! Sherlock hat mich genauso wenig geliebt wie ich ihn!“

„Warum tust du das alles dann?!“, verlangte John zu wissen. „Warum diese ganzen Spielchen, die Lügen und Manipulationen?!“

„Das wirst du nie verstehen, John. Du bist zu naiv, um zu begreifen, was für ein Hochgefühl es ist, jemanden zu besitzen und zu kontrollieren. Jemanden so vollkommen einzunehmen, dass er nicht mehr weiß, wie er ohne dich funktionieren soll.“ Mit der freien Hand streichelte Victor über Sherlocks Wange, über seine Lippen.

„Wir hatten solche Momente, wenn Sherlock sich vor seinen Dämonen verstecken wollte und dabei nicht realisierte, dass er ihnen in seinem Rausch die Zügel übergab. Er war so... willig und aufopferungsvoll...“ Victor schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Du wirst ihn nie auf diese Art erleben. Dabei ist er solch ein besonderes Exemplar. Nach außen so kontrolliert und erhaben. Er glaubt, über allen Dingen zu stehen, dabei ist er innerlich so fragil. Wenn man jemanden wie ihn erst einmal gebrochen hat, will man es wieder und wieder erleben.“

Es war John deutlich anzusehen, dass er mit seiner Beherrschung kämpfte. Eine Ader auf seiner Stirn pochte ungehalten, seine Linke schloss sich wieder und wieder zur Faust. Doch er hielt sich zurück, um Sherlock nicht in noch größere Gefahr zu bringen.

„Es ist eine Ironie des Schicksals, wirklich“, sagte Victor und sah mit einem hämischen Grinsen zu John.

„Was meinst du?“, fragte John gepresst.

„Dass es ganz gleich ist, was nun mit mir passiert. Sherlock wird mich nie vergessen, nicht wahr?“, sagte Victor und zwickte in Sherlocks Brustwarze. Sherlock zuckte zusammen und biss sich in die Innenseite seiner Wange, um jegliche weitere Reaktion auf Schmerz und Erniedrigung zu unterdrücken.

„Schließlich war ich sein erster Liebhaber und... den ersten vergisst man nie...“

Entgeistert sah Sherlock von Victor zu John. Innerlich fluchte er, hatte er John doch nie etwas davon erzählt. „Victor... nicht“, bat er, aber Victor hatte längst erkannt, dass John dieser kleine Umstand bisher verheimlicht worden war. Johns Gesicht hingegen hatte jegliche Farbe verloren.

„Oh, doch. Er sollte das wissen, Sherlock. Schließlich hätte er diese Rolle einnehmen können, wenn er sich nicht so albern angestellt hätte. Oder ist es dir peinlich zuzugeben, dass du über eine App versucht hast, jemanden zu finden, der dir _endlich_ die Jungfräulichkeit nimmt? So erbärmlich! Und dabei dachtest du immer, du hättest mir den Umstand verheimlichen können, nicht wahr? Dass dich unser gemeinsamer _Freund_ in einer Nacht der Ekstase verraten hat, das war dir nicht bewusst.“

Nicht in der Lage, seinen nackten Körper oder sein Gesicht zu verdecken, wandte Sherlock den Kopf ab. Verzweiflung und Scham füllten jede seiner Zellen, überdeckten sogar den Schmerz und ließen ihn leise schluchzen.

„Es reicht!“, blaffte John und griff hinter sich. Kaum einen Herzschlag später hielt er seine Pistole in der Hand und zielte damit auf Victor. „Du nimmst jetzt auf der Stelle deine Finger von meinem Partner!“

Victor schnaubte amüsiert, aber die kühle Gleichgültigkeit war unverkennbar gespielt. Es war das erste Mal, dass Sherlock so etwas wie Angst in Victor widergespiegelt sah. Die tatsächliche Bedrohung seines Lebens und Johns Kaltblütigkeit waren Dinge, mit denen er nicht gerechnet hatte. Ganz von selbst hob er die Hände und musterte John abschätzend. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!“

Sherlock biss die Zähne zusammen und wimmerte leise, als sich der Winkel der Nadel in seiner Vene veränderte, nachdem Victor sie Spritze losgelassen hatte, und schmerzhaft piekte.

John realisierte das Problem im gleichen Augenblick und machte eine ruckende Bewegung mit dem Kopf in Jeanettes Richtung. „Die Spritze, schnell!“

Mit gehobener Waffe drängte John Victor beiseite, sodass Jeanette genug Raum hatte. Die Frau zitterte am ganze Leib, als sie sich auf die Bettkante sinken ließ und zaghaft nach dem Glaszylinder griff, um ihn zu stabilisieren. Der Schmerz in Sherlocks Arm ließ augenblicklich nach, verschwand jedoch nicht vollständig.

„Zieh sie heraus“, orderte John, ohne Victor aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Was?! Ich... ich kann das nicht!“, klagte Jeanette, den Tränen nahe.

John fluchte still und versuchte mit einem kurzen Blick, all die Dinge auf dem Nachttisch ins Auge zu fassen. „Nimm einen der Tupfer, drück ihn auf die Einstichstelle und dann zieh die Spritze heraus. So richtest du keine Schaden an und wirst auch kein Blut sehen.“

Während Jeanette mit bebenden Fingern versuchte, zwei Tupfer voneinander zu trennen, suchte Sherlock Johns Blick. Trotz dieser unglaublich stressigen Situation war John bemerkenswert gelassen – zumindest äußerlich. Die Hand, mit der er die Pistole hielt, war ruhig und auch seine Atmung war nicht hektischer als in einer alltäglichen Situation. Einzig der Blick, mit dem er Victor fixierte, war entschlossen, geradezu mörderisch.

Victor stand mit noch immer erhobenen Händen nicht weit vom Bett entfernt. Immer wieder sah er von der Pistole zu John, dann zu Sherlock und Jeanette. Es arbeitete sichtlich in seinem Kopf, aber noch war er zu sehr von der offensichtlichen Bedrohung eingeschüchtert, als dass er etwas unternehmen würde.

„Tut mir leid, tut mir leid...“, wisperte Jeanette immer wieder, als sie den Tupfer auf die Einstichstelle drückte und am Zylinder der Spritze zog. Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen, als die Nadel endlich aus der Vene glitt und Sherlock erleichtert aufatmete.

John sah auf Sherlock hinab, um sich zu vergewissern, dass alles in Ordnung war und um Jeanette anzuweisen, den Tupfer nicht loszulassen und den Stauschlauch zu lösen.

Diesen winzigen Moment der Ablenkung nutzte Victor, um Reißaus zu nehmen. Einzig in Pants und Hemd gekleidet, sprintete er zur offenstehenden Tür und entwich damit der Schusslinie, ehe John reagieren konnte.

Doch John steckte das militärische Training noch in den Knochen. Sein motorisches Gedächtnis übernahm ganz von selbst und setzte ihn in Bewegung, noch ehe er wusste, was er eigentlich tat. Die Waffe fiel zu Boden, dafür hechtete John direkt in Victors Pfad und umklammerte dessen Hüfte mit beiden Armen. Mit einem gewaltigen Rums fielen beiden Männer zu Boden und schlitterten ein Stück über die groben Holzbohlen.

Jeanette schrie überrascht auf, verstummte jedoch sogleich, als sie sah, dass John Victor geschnappt hatte und unnachgiebig auf den Boden drückte. Als der erste Schlag Victor ins Gesicht traf, wandte sie sich ab, beim zweiten Schlag zuckte sie verängstigt zusammen.

Sherlock hatte den Kopf gehoben und beobachtete die Szene mit einer Spur Genugtuung. Doch gleich darauf machte sich sein Gewissen bemerkbar. Auch wenn Victor das und noch viel mehr verdient hatte, so würde es letztendlich John sein, der mit den Konsequenzen leben musste.

„John...“, sagte Sherlock, doch John reagierte nicht. Zu sehr war er auf Rache aus, zu sehr in seiner unbändigen Wut gefangen. „John!“, rief Sherlock erneut, nachdrücklicher diesmal, bis dieser endlich mit erhobener Faust und schwer atmend innehielt.

Victor regte sich nicht mehr.

Schwer atmend kämpfte sich John auf die Beine und sah noch einmal auf den schwer zugerichteten Mann hinab, dann wandte er sich ab und ging zum Bett, zu Sherlock und Jeanette.

„Jeanette, ruhig ein- und ausatmen, okay? Es wird alles gut“, sagte John in einem erstaunlich ruhig Tonfall. Ganz nebenbei streifte er sich die Jacke von den Schultern und legte sie über Sherlock, um einerseits seine Nacktheit zu bedecken und ihn andererseits zu wärmen. Jeanette schluchzte und zitterte, aber zumindest machte sie keinen Aufstand.

„Geht es dir gut?“

Sherlock hatte die Frage erwartet, war aber nicht in der Lage, ehrlich auf sie zu antworten. Er nickte, schüttelte den Kopf und presste die Lippen so fest zusammen, dass er spürte, wie die Kanten seiner Schneidezähne schmerzhaft dagegen drückten. Erleichtert sah er, dass John nach einer Schere griff, die er aus seiner Position bis dahin nicht gesehen hatte, und die Hanfseile durchschnitt. Kaum waren die vierFesselnvom Bettpfosten gelöst, zog John Sherlock in eine feste Umarmung.

Erschöpft barg Sherlock das Gesicht an Johns Hals und grub die Finger in seinen Pullover.

„Es tut mir so schrecklich leid, John...“

„Sshh...“, machte John und streichelte über Sherlocks Locken. Als er gegen die verkrusteten Locken stieß, schnappte er überrascht nach Luft. Er schob Sherlock ein Stück von sich und drehte seinen Kopf, sodass er den Schaden begutachten konnte.

„Wann ist das passiert?“

„Ich weiß nicht genau... relativ kurz nachdem ich hier angekommen bin. Er hat mich mit einer Flasche geschlagen. Ich war bewusstlos“, sagte Sherlock und suchte Johns Blick, um ihm zu vergewissern, dass es ihm gut ging. Doch John schien nicht überzeugt zu sein.

„Du musst auf jeden Fall ins Krankenhaus – keine Widerrede!“, sagte John, noch bevor Sherlock seine Gegenargumente hervorbringen konnte. Er drehte den Kopf und nickte zu der Stelle, an der Victor lag. „Was machen wir mit ihm?“

„Polizei... Ruf Lestrade an, er wird... am vernünftigsten mit der Situation umgehen.“

„Gehört der nicht zum Morddezernat?“, fragte John zweifelnd.

„Ja, aber... er kennt mich. Mein Handy ist tot“, fügte Sherlock hinzu, als er sah, wie John nach dem Gerät griff. „Und... die Pistole. Sie muss verschwinden.“

„Okay.“

 

+++

tbc

 


	59. Chapter 59

„Vorsichtig, ganz langsam. Ist dir noch schwindlig?“

John widerstand dem Drang, erneut nach Sherlock zu greifen, nachdem der sich augenrollend von ihm losgemacht hatte und die Stufen ins erste Obergeschoss nun demonstrativ ohne Unterstützung erklomm.

„Mir geht’s gut. Du musst mich nicht bemuttern. Es reicht schon, dass du mich genötigt hast, die Nacht im Krankenhaus zu verbringen.“

„Du hast eine Gehirnerschütterung!“

Bereits darauf gefasst, dass Sherlock die Diagnose abtun würde, hielt er überrascht inne, als Sherlock vor der Wohnungstür stehen blieb und John zerknirscht ansah.

„Ich weiß. John, es tut mir leid... ich...“ Seufzend unterbrach sich Sherlock und legte eine Hand an den weißen Verband, der um seinen Kopf gewickelt war.

Kopfschüttelnd schloss John die Tür auf und half Sherlock aus dem Mantel, den er an den Haken hinter der Tür hängte. Die Tasche mit Sherlocks Wechselwäsche ließ er auf den Boden gleiten und schlüpfte selbst aus Jacke und Schuhen.

„Wir müssen jetzt nicht reden. Leg dich aufs Sofa, ich mache uns Tee und bringe dir Schmerztabletten.“

In der Küche befüllte John routiniert Wasserkessel und Teekanne. Er stellte zwei Tassen auf ein Tablett und lauschte mit einem Ohr den Geräuschen, die aus dem Wohnzimmer zu ihm drangen. Zufrieden hörte er, wie das Leder des Sofas unter Sherlocks Gewicht knarzte, als er darauf Platz nahm.

Gedankenverloren drehte John die Teedose in seiner Hand und starrte auf die aufgeplatzte Haut seiner Fingerknöchel.

Bislang hatten sie kaum über das gestrige Ereignis in Victors Wohnung sprechen können. Nachdem John mit Jeanettes Hilfe und ihrer Kenntnis über das Versteck von Victors Ersatzschlüssels das Loft betreten und Sherlock aus seiner Misere befreit hatte, war der Rest des Tages wie im Schnelldurchlauf verflogen.

Zunächst hatte John auf Sherlocks Geheiß Greg angerufen und ihn gebeten, unverzüglich zu kommen und zwei Krankenwagen, einen für Victor und einen für Sherlock, zu ordern.

Dann hatte er dem zittrigen Sherlock geholfen, sich anzuziehen und die weinende Jeanette angewiesen, Victor in eine stabile Seitenlage zu bringen. Zu wenig vertraute er sich selbst, dem Mann nicht doch noch den Hals umzudrehen, wenn er seine Finger erneut in dessen Richtung ausstreckte. Nichtsdestotrotz konnte John nicht riskieren, dass Victor an seinem eigenen Blut erstickte, selbst wenn eine dunkle Stimme in ihm wisperte, dass das genau die richtige Strafe für ihn wäre.

Der vermutlich gebrochenen Nase – John hatte den Knochen mit Genugtuung knirschen hören – und den zahlreichen Schlägen, die Victor eingesteckt hatte, zum Trotz, war er leise murmelnd zu sich gekommen, als zeitgleich Polizei und Rettungswagen eintrafen.

Greg zu rufen, hatte sich als die richtige Entscheidung herausgestellt, denn der Inspektor begriff die Situation, die er in Victors Wohnung vorfand, binnen weniger Augenblicke. Routiniert wurden die Rettungssanitäter angewiesen, Victor zu versorgen und ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Außerdem wurde einer seiner Kollegen abgestellt, den Transport zu begleiten und ein Auge auf Trevor zu haben.

Die Sanitäter des zweiten Wagens hatten sich um Sherlock gekümmert, während John hilflos daneben stand und zusehen musste, wie sich Sherlock – glücklicherweise aus eigener Kraft, jedoch aschfahl und zitternd – auf die Transporttrage legte und aus dem Loft gebracht wurde. Dass er kaum gegen die Behandlung protestierte, war für John ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, wie schlecht es Sherlock ging.

Als John den Sanitätern folgen wollte, war er von Greg zurückgehalten worden, der gerade ein Telefonat beendet hatte. Mit einer Kopfbewegung, hatte er auf Johns blutverkrustete Hände gedeutet.

„Du kannst noch nicht mit, John. Wir müssen erst deine Aussage aufnehmen. Anschließend bringe ich dich ins Krankenhaus.“

„Kann das nicht warten, Greg?“

Verschwörerisch hatte sich der Polizist zu John gelehnt. „Trevor spricht von einer Waffe, die du bei dir hattest. Ich würde es also sehr begrüßen, wenn du kooperierst.“

Es war keine Bitte, das hatte John verstanden. Ihm war zugestanden worden, sich von Sherlock zu verabschieden, dann war er mit Greg aufs Revier gefahren.

Glücklicherweise hatte sich seine Aussage mit der von Jeanette gedeckt, denn diese beteuerte, keine Waffe gesehen zu haben und dass John aus Notwehr gehandelt habe, als er Victor Trevor niedergeschlagen hatte. Außerdem beschrieb sie episch Victors Manipulationen und wie er Sherlock unter Drogen setzen wollte. Sie war glaubwürdig gewesen, aufgelöst in ihren Tränen.

John hatte Jeanette nicht um eine Falschaussage hinsichtlich der Pistole gebeten, das widersprach seinen Moralprinzipien, doch vielleicht war das ihre Art der Entschuldigung für die Terrorisierung in den letzten Wochen. Eine moderne Version des Ablass.

Greg selbst schien keinerlei Ambition zu haben, die Aussagen infrage zu stellen. Selbst dann nicht, als er stoisch Victors Verletzungen aufzählte.

„Nasenbeinbruch, Fraktur des linken Jochbeins, gezerrte Schulter, diverse Blutergüsse, Abschürfungen und Prellungen, eine aufgeplatzte Unterlippe. Notwehr also?“

John nickte bestätigend.

„Und Sherlock wurde mit einer Glasflasche niedergeschlagen, ans Bett gefesselt und Trevor war drauf und dran, ihm Kokain zu spritzen?“

Unter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hatte John ein „Ja“ herausgepresst.

Greg hatte John für einen langen Moment prüfend angesehen, dann sein Notizbuch zugeschlagen und es in die Innentasche seines Jacketts geschoben.

„Ja, das klingt eindeutig nach Notwehr. Schade, dass du diesem Wichser nicht noch aus Versehen in die Eier getreten hast.“ Mit diesen Worten war Greg aufgestanden und hatte John zugenickt. „Komm Kumpel, ich fahr dich ins Krankenhaus.“

 

*

 

Mit dem Tablett in der Hand betrat John das Wohnzimmer. Bittersüß zog es in seinem Magen, als er Sherlocks reglose Gestalt auf dem Sofa betrachtete. Ein Arm über die dick eingebundene Stirn gelegt baumelte der andere nutzlos von der Couch. Die Augen hielt er geschlossen. Das T-Shirt, das Sherlock trug, war hochgerutscht und gab einen Blick auf den hellen Bauch frei, der sich unter seinen regelmäßigen Atemzügen hob und senkte. Er sah so jung aus, so verletzlich.

_Ich hätte dich gestern verlieren können._

Wenn er nicht rechtzeitig eingetroffen wäre. Wenn Victor fester zugeschlagen hätte. Wenn er den Kolben der Spritze heruntergedrückt hätte. Wenn das Drogengemisch falsch dosiert gewesen wäre. Die Erkenntnis traf John wie ein Blitz und ließ ihn und das Tablett in seinen Händen gefährlich schwanken.

„John?“ Aufgeschreckt durch das Klirren des Geschirrs öffnete Sherlock träge die Augen.

„Alles in Ordnung“, log er.

Vorsichtig stellte John das Tablett auf den Tisch und goss die beiden Tassen voll. Er wollte eine davon Sherlock reichen, der jedoch dankend ablehnte, sich mühsam aufrappelte und John erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Setzt du dich zu mir?“

„Natürlich. Rutsch ein Stück.“

John setzte sich hinter Sherlock auf das Sofa und arrangierte sie beide so, dass Sherlock seinen Kopf an Johns Brust lehnen konnte. Sanft begann John über die widerspenstigen Locken zu streicheln und Sherlocks Schläfe zu massieren, soweit ihm das trotz des Verbands möglich war.

„Ich hätte dich gestern verlieren können...“, murmelte er irgendwann.

Sherlock sog scharf die Luft ein und John erwartete empörten Protest, der jedoch überraschenderweise ausblieb.

„Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid, John. Ich hatte...“, Sherlock stockte und suchte merklich nach den passenden Worten. „Ich wusste nicht, was Victor vorhatte. Ich war ihm völlig ausgeliefert. Wenn du nicht gekommen wärst... Ich... ich habe ihn völlig unterschätzt. Ich hatte _Angst_.“

John löste die Hände von Sherlocks Schläfen und schlang stattdessen die Arme um seinen Torso. Vorsichtig legte er eine Wange auf Sherlocks Haupt und hauchte einen Kuss in die Haare. So viel lag ihm auf der Zunge, so viel wollte er wissen. Gleichzeitig wollte er Trost spenden und Sherlock versichern, dass jetzt alles gut werden würde.

Er sagte nichts von alledem. Stattdessen hielt er Sherlock fest in seinen Armen und wiegte sie federleicht hin und her.

„Warum?“, fragte er irgendwann sehr leise. „Das beschäftigt mich am meisten. Die Frage nach dem _warum_?“

Sherlock zuckte mit den Achseln, soweit es ihm in der Umarmung möglich war. „Ich denke, das war eine Kurzschlussreaktion. Die Sache mit Jeanettes Schwangerschaft und Victors Einmischung. Ich wollte ihn zur Rede stellen und...“

Siedend heiß fiel John ein, dass er Sherlock noch nichts über Jeanettes Lüge erzählt hatte. Dies war in all dem Chaos schlicht untergegangen.

„Sie ist nicht schwanger. Es war nur ein weiterer Versuch, uns zu manipulieren.“

John spürte, wie bei dieser Information förmlich eine Last von Sherlock abfiel. Doch seine Frage nach dem _warum_ war noch nicht beantwortet.

„Dass du zu ihm bist, meinte ich nicht. Das kann ich nachvollziehen. Was ich nicht verstehe – warum überhaupt Victor? Wie konntest du dich überhaupt je auf ihn einlassen. Und dann auch noch zulassen, dass er...“

John unterbrach sich. So oft hatte er schon fragen wollen, weshalb Sherlock jemals mit Victor zusammengekommen war. Und seit gestern wusste er auch noch, dass Victor Sherlocks _Erster_ gewesen war. War er deshalb bei ihm geblieben? Natürlich hatte John versucht, sich Victors zynische Unterstellung, er sei zu feige und in seinem heterosexuellen Korsett gefangen gewesen, ansonsten hätte _er_ Sherlocks erster Sexualpartner sein können, nicht zu Herzen zu nehmen. Und doch schwebte dieses Wissen nun permanent wie eine schwarze Gewitterwolke über ihm.

Gefangen in seinen eigenen Gedanken, zuckte John ertappt zusammen, als Sherlock sich vernehmlich räusperte.

„Er war nicht du, John.“

„Was meinst du damit? Ich meine, das will ich doch sehr hoffen, aber ich verstehe nicht?“

Seufzend richtete sich Sherlock auf und rutschte zur Seite, um John ansehen zu können. John erkannte sein Zögern, also nahm er Sherlocks Hände in seine und drückte sie in einer aufmunternden Geste.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich vollkommen unerfahren war, als ich mich bei _Perfect Match_ angemeldet habe, das vorab zur Klarstellung. Ich habe hier und da ein wenig herumprobiert. Nur zu penetrativem Sex war es bis dahin nicht gekommen. Das war aber auch nicht mein primäres Ziel, als ich mich entschieden habe, es mit der App zu versuchen. Ich wollte einfach... Ich weiß nicht. Jemanden kennenlernen? Mir beweisen, dass ich kein emotionsloser Freak bin? Dass ich jemanden finden kann, der sich in mich verliebt? Weil ich es wert bin...“

„Sher—“ Ein Knoten bildete sich in Johns Hals und er schluckte hart dagegen an.

„Und dann kamst du. Mein erstes Date und du warst _so perfekt._ Du hattest alles, was ich mir von einem Partner erhofft habe. Selbst Dinge, von denen ich gar nicht wusste, dass ich sie mir wünsche. Aber du warst nicht schwul, nicht wahr? Unser Treffen – ein Fehler im System.“

Beschämt senkte John den Blick. „Es tut mir so leid...“

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm John wahr, wie Sherlock sacht den Kopf schüttelte. „Das muss es nicht. Letztendlich hat uns das Schicksal doch wieder zusammengeführt und wir sind hier. Zusammen. Doch davor... ich habe überlegt, gar nicht mehr zu daten. Dann habe ich versucht, jemanden zu finden, der so ist wie du. Aber ich wollte das Original und kein blasses Abziehbild von dir. Und dann schlug mir die App Victor vor. Er war auf seine eigene Art perfekt für mich, denn er war _alles_ , aber nicht du. Weder optisch, noch charakterlich. Er war die ideale Ablenkung von dir, denn es gab keine einzige Gemeinsamkeit zwischen euch.“

Johns Herz klopfte in einem wilden Stakkato. Er war nicht glücklich über das, was er hörte, denn indirekt fühlte er sich, als wäre er mitverantwortlich dafür, dass sich Sherlock in Victors Arme geflüchtet hatte. Was natürlich völliger Unsinn war. Denn hatte seine Beziehung mit Jeanette nicht auf ähnlichen Beweggründen gefußt? War sie nicht auch nur ein Ersatz für Sherlock gewesen?

Er hob den Blick und drehte sich weiter zu Sherlock, um seine Hände um dessen Wangen zu legen. Ernst sah er ihm in die hellen Augen.

„Du weißt, dass es mir genauso ging? Ich hab es nicht wahrhaben oder mir eingestehen wollen, aber ich war von der ersten Minute völlig von dir hingerissen. Du warst niemals ein Fehler im System, sondern immer mein _Perfect Match._

 

*

 

In der Woche vor Weihnachten beeilte sich John, nach Hause zu kommen. Der eisige Wind zog an seinem Schal und schien bis in seine Knochen zu fahren, doch die vollen Einkaufstaschen in seinen Händen machten eine Justierung des Stoffes unmöglich.

In den beiden Plastiktüten befanden sich ein Huhn, Gemüse, Kräuter und zwei Flaschen trockener Rotwein. Das frische Baguette würde er später bei Speedy's holen. John plante, Sherlock mit einem Coq au vin zu verwöhnen, denn der heutige Tag war ein besonderer für ihn. Für sie beide. Es war Sherlocks erster Besuch bei seinem Therapeuten. Ein erfahrener Mann in seinen Sechzigern, der ihnen von Ella empfohlen worden war.

Als wäre die Konfrontation mit Victor eine Art Initialzündung gewesen, hatte sich Sherlock aktiv mit dem verhassten Thema Therapie auseinandergesetzt. John wusste nicht, was der genaue Grund war, da Sherlock sich hierzu bislang ausgeschwiegen und er nicht vorhatte, ihn zu drängen. Im Gegenteil, John war bereit, Sherlock alle Zeit zu geben, bis er sich ihm von selbst anvertrauen wollte. Johns persönliche Vermutung ging allerdings in die Richtung, dass Victor aktive Bekanntschaft mit Sherlocks _Schatten_ gehabt und sich diesen Umstand zu Nutzen gemacht hatte. John vermied es tunlichst, sich Szenarien hierzu auszumalen, doch seine Fantasie war immer schon eine blühende gewesen. Und sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm, dass Vorstellung und Realität in diesem Fall nicht weit auseinanderklafften.

Der Gedanke an Victor entfesselte nach wie vor einen rasenden Zorn in John. Die Tatsache, dass Victor nach seinem Krankenhausaufenthalt direkt in Untersuchungshaft gekommen und die Liste seiner Anklagepunkte mit Drogenbesitz, Freiheitsberaubung und gefährlicher Körperverletzung eine lange war, tröstete ihn nur marginal. Noch war nicht einmal geklärt, ob der Angriff auf Sherlock sogar als versuchter Mord behandelt werden würde, da Victor Sherlocks Tod billigend in Kauf genommen hätte.

Auch dass Mycroft im Hintergrund diverse Strippen zog, um mehr belastendes Material und vielleicht sogar andere Opfer von Victor Trevor zu finden, befriedigte John an machen Tagen nicht. Zu groß war die Wut über Victors Taten, für die man ihn nicht zur Rechenschaft ziehen konnte. Die Manipulation und der Schmerz, den er Sherlock zugefügt hatte, konnte kein Gericht der Welt ahnden.

Umso besser war es, dass Sherlock nun professionelle Hilfe für die Bewältigung seiner Probleme suchte. Und John würde stets an seiner Seite sein, um ihn zu unterstützen.

So in Gedanken versunken stieß John beinahe mit einer Frau zusammen, die soeben aus der Tür von 221B trat. Gekleidet in einen dicken Wollmantel und mit einer tadelloser Hochsteckfrisur kam sie John bekannt vor, selbst wenn er sie nicht zuordnen konnte. Jedoch schien auch sie ihn zu kennen, da sie ihm höflich zunickte und mit seinem Namengrüßte. Noch bevor er reagieren konnte, war die Frau in eine bereitstehende Limousine gestiegen und hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen. Nachdenklich sah John dem abfahrenden Wagen hinterher.

In der Wohnung stellte John die Einkäufe auf den Küchentisch und rief nach Sherlock. Da er keine Antwort erhielt, ging er hinüber ins Wohnzimmer. Dort fand er seinen Partner, der nachdenklich aus dem Fenster starrte.

„Alles in Ordnung? Die Frau, die hier war...“

„Lady Smallwood.“

„Oh, natürlich.“ John hatte die Frau erst einmal gesehen. Geschwächt und blass in einem Krankenbett. Kein Wunder also, dass er die elegante Erscheinung vor der Wohnungstür nicht erkannt hatte.

„Was wollte sie?“

„Sie wollte sich persönlich bei mir bedanken, dass ich ihren Mann des Mordes überführt habe. Der Prozess hätte morgen beginnen sollen.“

„Aber?“ John war Sherlocks Benutzung des Konjunktivs nicht entgangen.

„Er hat sich heute morgen in seiner Zelle das Leben genommen.“

„Oh...“

„Dementsprechend wird nun ausschließlich Monroe belangt werden. Seine Aussichten sind nicht gut. Immerhin waren seine Beweggründe niederträchtig und sowohl der Attentäter, als auch der vermeintliche Strippenzieher sind tot.“

„Verdammt.“ John stieß einen fragenden Laut aus. „Sie macht dir doch keine Vorwürfe, dass sich ihr Mann getötet hat? Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, weshalb sie hier war.“

Erst jetzt drehte sich Sherlock um und blickte in Johns Richtung, ohne ihn direkt anzusehen.

„Nein, keine Vorwürfe. Allerdings hat sie gesagt, dass sie sich mit sofortiger Wirkung in eine britische Botschaft versetzen lässt. Sie wollte nicht verraten wohin, nur dass sie das Land noch heute verlässt.“ Sherlock entließ ein humorloses Lachen. „Außerdem hat sie mich gebeten, dass ich auf Mycroft achtgeben soll, denn er weiß nichts von ihren Plänen.“

Bestürzt ging John zu Sherlock und strich über seinen Oberarm. „Du meinst, sie verschwindet einfach mir nichts, dir nichts und überlässt es dir, deinen Bruder zu informieren? Ihn zu _trösten_?“

Sherlock schloss die Augen und nickte. Dann öffnete er sie wieder und blickte John verloren an.

„John, ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll.“

Seufzend zog John Sherlocks Mobiltelefon aus dessen Hosentasche und drückte es in seine Hand.

„Ich auch nicht. Ruf ihn trotzdem an und lad ihn zum Abendessen ein. Das Coq au vin reicht auch für drei.“

 

*

 

Der kontinuierliche Druck gegen seine Prostata und Sherlocks virtuoses Reiben über seinen Penis ließen Johns so heftig ejakulieren, dass seine Finger, die sich Halt suchend in das Kopfende des Bettes gekrallt hatten, schmerzhaft verkrampften und ihm kurzzeitig schwindlig wurde.

Auf dem Zenit seines alles konsumierendem Orgasmus spürte er nur peripher, wie Sherlock drei, vier mal von unten hart in ihn stieß und sich dann stöhnend ergoss.

Keuchend lauschte John dem Trommeln in seinen Ohren und fühlte, wie sich sein Herzschlag langsam wieder normalisierte. Er stieß ein ungläubiges Lachen aus und löste seine tauben Hände, legte sie um Sherlocks Nacken und presste die Stirn gegen Sherlocks.

„Das war unglaublich“, murmelte er gegen die vollen Lippen, die sich zu einem seligen Grinsen verzogen hatte.

„Oh ja. Das war atemberaubend, fantastisch...“

Spielerisch biss John in Sherlocks Unterlippe. „Verarscht du mich gerade?“

Schmunzelnd öffnete Sherlock die Augen und sah John an. „Was kann ich dafür, dass du bereits alle Adjektive verwendet hast, um mich zu lobpreisen, du aber selbst so phänomenal, brillant, vortrefflich und einfach perfekt bist.“

„Idiot“, lachte John liebevoll.

Er nahm Sherlocks Gesicht in die Hände und platzierte wahllose Küsse auf der erhitzten Haut. In der Ferne läuteten Glocken zur Mitternacht.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Sherlock.“

„Frohe Weihnachten, John.“

Sie küssten sich, bis Sherlocks erschlaffter Penis aus John glitt und das trocknende Sperma begann, unangenehm auf ihren Körpern zu ziehen.

Zärtlich tätschelte Sherlock Johns Hintern. „Lass mich kurz raus. Ich muss ins Bad.“

John rutschte von Sherlocks Schoss und ließ ihn aus dem Bett steigen. Anschließend drehe er sich auf den Rücken und sah an die Decke, betrachtete die Muster und Schatten, die das diffuse Licht der Nachttischlampe malte. Einen Arm unter den Kopf geschoben, zupften die Finger der anderen Hand gedankenverloren an den Ejakulatspuren auf seinem Bauch und der Brust. Er lauschte den Geräuschen, die Sherlock im Badezimmer verursachte, und hoffte, dass er ihm etwas zum Abwischen mitbringen würde. Denn der Gedanke, das warme Bett zu verlassen, behagte John ganz und gar nicht.

Verwundert zog John die Augenbrauen zusammen und richtete sich auf, als er hörte, dass Sherlock überhaupt nicht mehr im Badezimmer zu Gange war, sondern im Wohnzimmer nach etwas kramte. Achselzuckend ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen sinken und streckte seine erschöpften Gliedmaßen.

Wenige Augenblicke später kam Sherlock zurück ins Schlafzimmer, setzte sich neben John auf den Bettrand und reichte ihm einen feuchten Waschlappen. Er wirkte unsicher.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte John, während er sich notdürftig säuberte und den Lappen schließlich achtlos auf den Boden fallen ließ.

Sherlock nickte, sog die Luft ein, wie um Mut zu sammeln und drückte schließlich ein schmales, rechteckiges Päckchen in Johns Hand.

„Was ist... oh, du hast ein Geschenk für mich?“

„Natürlich habe ich ein Geschenk für dich. Es ist schließlich Weihnachten und...“

Sherlock klang so echauffiert, dass John sich lachend aufsetzte, die freie Hand um Sherlocks Nacken schlang und ihn an sich zog.

„Danke“, sagte er simpel und zupfte an der cremefarbenen Schleife, um sie zu lösen.

Was Sherlock ihm wohl besorgt hatte? Es war ein professionell verpacktes Geschenk, eingewickelt in edles Papier.

 _Vielleicht ein Parfüm oder..._ Oh...

In einem hochwertigen Lederetui lag ein Füllfederhalter eines namhaften Herstellers. Eines _sehr_ namhaften Herstellers. Der Stift musste ein Vermögen gekostet haben. Andächtig zog John die Kappe ab und betrachtete sein Geschenk von allen Seiten.

Kappe und Griffbereich war in einem schwarzgrauen Karbonat gehalten, die Spitze aus silbrigen Metall. Doch das Besondere an dem Federhalter war nicht das edle Material oder die Marke. Es war das, was sich im oberen Teil des Gehäuses befand. Geschützt durch Plexiglas wickelte sich ein blutroter Faden um den Stift. Auf dem Clip an der Verschlusskappe befand sich eine winzige Gravur. John hielt den Füller an die Nachttischlampe, um sie entziffern zu können.

_Schicksal_

„Oh, Gott...“, John spürte, wie sich ein dicker Kloß in seiner Kehle formte und ihm das Luftholen erschwerte. „Und da nennt er _mich_ den Romantiker...“

„Gefällt er dir?“

„Ob er mir gefällt?“ Ungläubig lachend fiel John Sherlock um den Hals. „Ich liebe ihn. Ich liebe _dich_!“

In der Umarmung spürte John, wie die körperliche Anspannung von Sherlock abließ, als der die Arme seinerseits um ihn wickelte. Sein Haarschopf kitzelte, als Sherlock dagegen wisperte.

„Ich dachte, wenn du möchtest, kannst du ihn gleich ausprobieren und etwas unterschreiben...“

„Hm?!“, machte John und löste sich von Sherlock. Verwundert sah er zu, wie sich Sherlock bückte, etwas unter dem Bett hervorzog und es John übergab.

Abschätzend öffnete John den schmalen Aktendeckel und schnappte erfreut nach Luft.

„Also?“, fragte Sherlock. „Willst du?“

Lachend nahm John seinen Federhalter in die Hand und nickte. „Ich will. Und wie ich will!“

Ohne zu zögern setzte er seinen Namen neben die von Sherlock und Mrs Hudson und unterschrieb schwungvoll den Mietvertrag zu 221B.

Anschließend schob John sich an Sherlock vorbei aus dem Bett, presste das Dokument dabei in seine Hand und einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Bin sofort wieder da, nicht weglaufen.“

Mit diesen Worten tappte er ins Wohnzimmer und schnappte sich das nicht annähernd so professionell verpackte Geschenk, welches er gestern Abend hinter dem kleinen Weihnachtsbaum versteckt hatte. Die Tanne hatte er zu Mrs Hudsons Entzücken und Sherlocks Augenrollen vor dem Kamin aufgestellt und prächtig geschmückt.

Zurück im Schlafzimmer konnte er Sherlocks vorherige Nervosität bezüglich der Geschenkübergabe nachvollziehen. Etwas Romantisches zu verschenken, über das man sich viele Gedanken gemacht hatte – das war ein wenig wie das Offenlegen des Innersten. Es machte verwundbar. Doch John war sicher, dass Sherlock sich freuen würde, denn seltsamerweise ähnelten ihre Geschenke einander. Vielleicht war es auch nicht seltsam, vielleicht musste es genauso so sein.

Im Schneidersitz setzte sich John zurück aufs Bett und übergab Sherlock das Paket. Andächtig öffnete der das bunte Weihnachtspapier und legte einen Karton frei. Neugierig hob Sherlock den Deckel und sah hinein.

John beobachte jede von Sherlocks Regungen genau. Das überraschte Aufreißen der Augen, das amüsierte Schnauben, das zärtliche Lächeln, das um seine Lippen spielte.

Sichtlich gerührt nahm Sherlock den hölzernen Rahmen aus dem Karton. Den Rahmen, der ihr gemeinsames Bild beinhaltete. Das Bild, auf dem sie einander, verbunden durch den _roten Faden des Schicksals,_ wie hypnotisiert ansahen.

„Schau auf die Rückseite“, sagte John.

_Für Sherlock,_

_atemberaubend, fantastisch, brillant._

_Du bist mein Schicksal._

_Ich liebe dich._

_Mein Perfect Match._

_John_

 

+++

 

Ende

 

30.12.2017 – 28.10.2018

 

 

Autors Note:

 

Danke an euch Leser, Reviewschreiber, Sternchengeber und Mitfieberer. Wir hoffen, dass euch _Perfect Match_ zu lesen genauso viel Freude bereitet hat wie uns zu schreiben.

Für alle die uns vielleicht ein klein wenig vermissen werden; wir arbeiten intensiv an einer neuen Story und planen einen Upload im Laufe des Jahres.

Bis dahin, bleibt uns gewogen.

kirin und Belladonna

 

 


End file.
